What a Dramatic Life
by Mumei Mu
Summary: He was not sure when it all started, was it when he was a baby, was it when these incidents happened, or was it when he joined Total Drama with his childhood friend. Only one thing he knows is that he has been living a dramatic life. Rated M for some swearing and possible lemon in future.
1. Island: Campers, Tag, and Sharks!

**Hello, my pen name is Mumei Mu.**

**This is my first fanfiction story and I decided to do a Naruto-Total Drama crossover to see how it turns out.**

**I tried my best to keep some characters IC but it's possible that some will be OOC. I also try to cram two episodes in one chapter with a new challenge. Some will following the cannon or not.**

**I want everyone to know that English is my third languages and I'm deaf so I may make a lot of grammar errors, since I still have problems with past, present, and future tense, which is common among deaf people. Plus I may get some of accents wrong and I would appreciate it if some people point some out and let me know what I should fix.**

**I would be thankful if you help me out with some tips since I don't have beta (No idea what it is) at all. I also admit that I'm not a good writer but we all know that's how some good writer start out with first fanfiction story. I tried my best, guys.**

**I will talk more about the reasons why I changed a lot of things about Total Drama at the end of the chapter.**

"Total" – Talking

'Drama' – Thinking

"_Island!" – Flashback_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama, or anything that is mentioned in this fanfic.**

* * *

**First Chapter: The Island: The Campers, Tag, and Sharks!**

* * *

"_My little Naru-chan…I want you to…listen to me…Okay?" A red-haired boy nodded with a sniffle as he looks up to redhead woman in bed, "Please protect your precious ones…Be kind to everyone you meet…and most important thing…I want you to promise me that…"_

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up, idiot!" He can feel someone shaking him roughly, "GET UP NOW!"

"Ugh, I'm up, I'm up." Naruto yawned before turning his head to his best friend, "Heat-chan, are we almost there?"

"Yeah…" There was a pause, "AND DON'T CALL ME HEAT-CHAN!"

* * *

**(The Total Drama Island)**

At the dock, a man in his mid-thirty smiled at the camera with a grin, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawankwa! I'm your host, Chris McLean." He paused to let it sink in before speak up, "Dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

Chris walks down the dock as if he was on a stroll, "Here's a deal, 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp." He halts his stroll in front of the camp sign, "They'll compete in challengers against each other then have to face the judgments of their fellow campers." Chris paused for a bit, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch of their team member walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the loser ship, never come back...Ever!" He grinned, gesturing at the dock.

**(Campfire site)**

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies," Chris thumbed at the campfire site, "Where all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." He grabbed a stick with marshmallow and take a bite before tosses it away, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune," Chris pulls a treasure crest out of nowhere before whispered to the camera with a light chuckle, "Let's face it, they will blow it off in a week or so."

**(Dock)**

Chris returned to the dock, "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on…" He takes a deep breath as he pointed at the camera with a grin, "TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

* * *

**Theme song**

* * *

The intern behind camera gave Chris a signal, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island." He beamed, "All right, it's time to meet our vic…cough, eh, I mean campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort," Chris chuckled, "So if they seem to be pissed off, that's probably why." As if it was on a cue, the ship just pulled up as Chris turn to face the first camper with his infamous grin, "What's up, Beth!"

The farmer girl suddenly tackles Chris with a squeal, causing him to give her a weird look, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth blinked, "Wow, you're much short in real life."

"Uh…Thanks?" Chris muttered with raised eyebrow before glancing to see a giant Jamaican walking up to him with duffle bags and greeted him, "DJ."

"Yo, Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before glancing at the scene, "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host, only to hear him confirming that it was the right place, "Hmm…Look a lot different on form…" He muttered, carrying his bags to other side of dock while glancing around.

"Hey, Gwen." The goth girl sighed.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen jerked her head at the rundown cabins.

Chris chuckled, "Oh, yeah! By the way, my crib is this trailer with A.C."

"I didn't sign up for that!" She growled.

"Actually, you did." Chris smirked, proudly presenting the contact before Gwen grabbed it and tore it in half, "…Good thing about lawyer is…that they make a lot of copies." Gwen growled again before picks up her bags.

"I'm not staying here!"

"You sure? That mean you have to swim back since your boat just left." There was sound of boat honking as it left the island.

"Great…" Gwen muttered with sarcasm as other boat pull up with a cowboy in pink shirt doing some kind of dance before he flipped off the boat.

"Wassup, Chris. It's an honor to meet you, man!" The cowboy greeted with fistbump.

"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!"

Geoff grinned, "Thank, man!"

"If they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke." Gwen whispered to DJ and Beth, earning some concern looks from them.

Chris looks at the dock again before introducing the new camper to other campers, "Everyone, that is Lindsay." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile, "Not too shabby, eh?" Chris whispered to the camera as Lindsay walk up to Chris.

"You look so familiar!" Lindsay pointed at Chris as he grins at her.

"I'm Chris McLean." She blinked and stares at him with quizzical expression on her face, "…The host of this show?"

"Oh, that's where I know you from."

"Um…Yeah…" Chris blinked with dumbfounded expression on his face as he stares at Lindsay walk to the group before muttering something about not bright. He turns around to see two teenagers stepped on the dock, "Heather and Naruto. The queen bee and her childhood friend!"

Heather scoffed as she shoves Chris out of her way, "This idiot is not my childhood friend!"

"Look like she's on a warpath, hehehe." Chris smirked as he turns to Naruto, looking over him.

He stand at 5'8 feet and wearing an orange t-shirt with red spiral on his chest and a blue jean over orange sneakers, which must be customized since Chris was sure that there was no orange sneakers to his knowledge but what make him stand out was his spiky shoulder-length crimson hair, azure blue eyes and three lines on his cheeks like whiskers. Chris noticed that there was some kind of necklace on his neck but it was hiding under his shirt.

"Yeah, it's how Heat-chan is, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, rubbing his head as he pick up his orange duffle bags.

'This guy must really love orange' was what everyone besides Heather thinking as they look at him.

"Hope you will be on same team because I would hate to see what would happens between you two." Chris snickered, 'which I plan to do, hehehe.' Naruto blinks as he takes a glance at Chris before shrugging.

"I guess so." He walks up to the group, take a notice that the farmer ran up to Heather and spitting something to her, "Hajimemashite." Naruto gave everyone a widened grin.

"Huh? Um…" DJ scratched his head, glancing at other campers. He was kind of great that he was not only one confusing about his greeting.

"Ah, I mean nice to meet you. Sorry, sometime my Japanese would slip up." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, no worry, man." Geoff grinned at Naruto. The red-haired teenager was about to say something but a loud music cut him off as everyone look at the source to see a punk standing on top of the speaker before leap off the boat.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted the punk.

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan threatened with a scowl, palmed his fist.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man." Chris chuckled, "He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you send back to juvie."

Duncan shrugged, rolling his eyes, "Okay then." He picks up his bag and wink at Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Ewww, I'll rather date the idiot." Heather thumbed at Naruto.

"Really, Heat-chan?" Naruto blinked at her.

"oh ye…HELL NO!" Heather snarled as Naruto chuckled at her, "I'm calling my parents now, Chris! You can't make me stay here!" Chris grinned as he pull out the contact and wave it around, meaning that she can't leave any time until it's about elimination.

The ship shows up, pulling a skiing jock in red jumpsuit, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" The said jock waved to everyone with one hand but it caused him to have a wipeout and flew over the group's heads before landed into the suitcases. Everyone winced as they watch a suitcase flew into the air before splashing into the water, soaking Heather in process, "Wicked wipeout!" Chris shouted to the jock before Tyler gives a thumb up from under the piles.

"Hey, buddy, you alright?" Naruto pulled Tyler out, getting a nod and smile from the jock. The host chuckled at the slight of soaking Heather before a heavy breath cut him off, glancing right behind him to see a nerd with some kind of keyboard.

"Um…Welcome to camp, Harold." Chris grinned while thinking that he was creepy for breathing so hard on his neck, who would do that…beside some of his fangirls. Harold stares blankly at Chris. That nerd is really starting to creeping him out.

"Um…what's he looking at?" Beth asked the campers, only to get shrugs and a few shivers. Chris hopes that Harold was not checking him out.

"You mean this show is at this crappy summer camp and not on some big stage?" Harold questioned Chris, a nod was his reply, "YES! That's more favorable to my mad skills."

"…I hope one of his skills is not jerking off in random place…" Naruto muttered lowly, gaining some chuckle from the campers.

"And now contestant number ten, Trent!" The host nods to the musician.

"Wish it was nine," whispered Trent, "Hey, Chris, just saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thank! I know I rock this show!" Chris boasted as they pound fists.

"I saw that." Beth inputted, "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity this week."

"Lucky! I wish I was dropped on my head." Harold said, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Don't you have a plenty of these drops when you were a baby?" He smirked.

"Hey…" Harold sighed at Naruto before receiving a pat on back from the redhead.

"Sorry, Harold, I can't resist it."

"It's okay, I just walked into this one, I guess." Harold sighed again as Trent take his place next to Gwen before smile at her, causing the goth girl to turn away from him.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto blinked before look up to see a surfer girl walk up to Chris with her board…Wait…Is that orange on her board?!

"All right! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

"Yeah, nice board…" Duncan scoffed, "It aren't Malibu, honey."

"I thought we were going to be at beach." Bridgette asked.

Chris points at the polluted beach with a grin, "We are!"

"Oh, poor seagull." Naruto stares at the seagull that somehow get stuck with plastic soda holders before the water pull the bird away from the beach.

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed after seeing the polluted beach before bend down to pick up her bag, unawake that she just hit the host in head with her board.

"Ow, darn it! That hurt!" Chris groaned, rubbing his sore head. 'I hope it doesn't bruise. My poor pretty face…'

"Hi, I'm Geoff!" Geoff greeted Bridgette with eagerness in his tone as Bridgette turn to him, swinging the board. It was lucky that the boys duck under it.

"Watch the board!" Harold whined.

"Hi, I'm Beth!" The farmer waved as the campers ducks again.

"You really have an awesome board." Naruto chuckled, it was kind of fun to see everyone ducking under Bridgette's board and she never even noticed.

"Thank." Bridgette smiled, "I also like your dyed hair." Naruto blinked before rubbing his head with chuckle.

"Actually, it's my natural color…" As soon as he said that, everyone blinked before turn to him.

"Seriously? I never have ever seen an Asian with natural crimson hair." Gwen raised one of her eyebrows, DJ nods his head behind the goth girl.

"It's true. He got it from his mother." Heather deadpanned. She is starting to get tired of telling people that Naruto's red hair is natural.

"Well, I still think it's awesome." Bridgette smirked at Naruto.

"I agree with her!" Lindsay waves her hand in air.

"Ok, now we met the surfer girl and confirmed Naruto's natural color…Can we please get on with the show!" Heather growled, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Did someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" Duncan smirked as Harold snickered.

"Yeah, she did. Kind of my fault…" Duncan slowly turns to Naruto with widened eyes.

"Seriously? I was joking...wow…"

"…Idiot…Stop telling them things!" Heather growled, holding up her hands as if she wants to strangle someone's neck.

"Our…" The host winced as he touch his head, he just missed something that the campers was talking and he hope that someone got it on camera, what if it was a drama! "Our next camper is Noah."

"You got my memo about my allergies?" The bookworm asked the host.

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it but he tosses it in the trash can just before the show.

"Wonderful…" Noah said sarcastically, "Is that where we will stay at?"

"No, it's your mother's place and we're throwing a party." Duncan palmed his fist. Unnoticed to everyone, Naruto was about to say something, only to end up getting slap upside the head by Heather.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Did you do it yourself?" Noah deadpanned before Duncan grabs his lips with his hand.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"No thank…Can I have my lips back, please?" Duncan released him with a grin, "Thank…"

"What's up, y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone look up to see a black teenager waving at them and they can hear Harold gasping at her. "Hey baby, how you do?" She give Chris a high five, "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves troubles." She teased the campers as the campers chuckled at her jokes, "Give me some sugars, brother!" Leshawna raised her hand to DJ as he reply back with high five.

"I've never seen a girl like you in my life before!" Harold bubbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big and loud!"

"What did you just said to me?"

"I'll get the shovel." Naruto whispered to Noah, the bookworm smirked as everyone winced at Leshawna yelling at Harold before Bridgette and DJ hold Leshawna back.

'Hehehe, we got a drama going on.' Chris chuckled, rubbing his hands. He can smell the paychecks coming in but he better stop them since they were going to waste the time and save drama for later. "SETTLE DOWN, CAMPERS! SAVE IT FOR LATER!" The host shouted at them, Leshawna huffed as she glared at Harold while fixing herself up.

Chris walks up to two new campers in matching clothes, "Ladies! Katie, Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

"Oh, my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed to Sadie.

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

"…Which one are Katie and Sadie?" Naruto asked Trent.

"…I'm not sure…" He responded with a shrug.

Chris rubbed his head before noticing the homeschooled farmer, "Ezekiel! What's up, man?"

"I think I see a bird, eh." Trent snickered as everyone look at Ezekiel with puzzled expression.

"Um…Dude, I know you're homeschooled whole your life and don't get out much…but please don't say too much, okay?" Ezekiel nodded with smile. 'For the first time, I worry about a teenager.'

"That's just…um…wow?" Gwen shook her head, dumbfounded.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Cody flashed his gap grin as they high-fived.

"Psyche to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it, short stuff." Cody grinned at her before taking his place.

"Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl. Cody decided to give her a high five, only to get her bag on his feet as he yelped.

"What's inside? Dumbbells?" He whined.

"Yes."

"…You really like to work out?" Naruto blinks, watching Cody hopping on one foot.

"Yes."

"…Woman of few words?"

"Yes."

Duncan glances to DJ, "She's all yours."

"WOOO-HOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at the booming voice and turn to see the large teenager, "Chris, what's happening, buddy!" He giggled to himself, "That is so awesome! WOO-HOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed into a bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so…" Owen paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled at him.

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so." Gwen muttered with sarcasm tone, rolling her eyes.

"WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"…This guy is cool." Naruto grinned.

"Are you almost done?" Chris stared at Owen before the large boy put him back on ground, "Just in time to see Courtney." He pointed at the ship with the said girl who was waving at the group.

"Thank you." Courtney take Chris's hand and step down before make her way to the group, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Owen!" He grabbed Courtney's hand and shakes it in his excitement.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel.

"This is Justin." Chris introduced him to the group, "Just to let you know, we just pick you based on your look."

Justin smirked at him, "I can live with that."

"I like your pant!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks."

"Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?"

"Um…No, just had them for a while."

"Oh…" Owen facepalm, "Stupid…"

"Hey, everyone! Izzy!" Naruto blinks, she have orange hair…is it dyed or natural?

"Hi, Chris!" She waved before slipped off the ship and hit her chin on the dock.

"Ouch! That's bad wipeout!" Tyler laughed and Courtney ran up to her but Naruto beat her there and pick Izzy up.

"You're alright?" Naruto asked, watching Izzy shook her head.

"Yeah, that felt so good…besides hitting my chin."

"I'll say, maybe you'll get a bruise or not." Courtney said as Izzy grinned at them.

"So that is summer camp? Do you have papier-mâché here or lunch?"

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"First thing, we have to get a group photo for a promo." Chris chuckled, "Everyone on the end of this dock!" With that, the campers gather at the end of dock and take their positions, Naruto stand right next to Heather with good guy pose. The host leap on the ship with camera, "Okay, one…two…Whoops, forget the lens cap. Now hold that pose…Hang on, card filled!"

"Oh come on!" Leshawna muttered, "My face is starting to freeze."

"Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanaka…WHOA!" Everyone cried out as the dock break down, sending them into the water, "Okay, guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10."

**(Campfire)**

"That is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks." Chris waved at the scene, "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, competition, and maybe even your friends." The campers glance at each other, "You dig? The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting vote off will win 100,000 bucks."

"Excuse me," Duncan smirked, "What will the sleeping arrangements will be, because I'd like to request a bunk under her?" He thumbed at Heather.

Heather gasped in disgust, "They're not co-ed, are they?"

"No." The host shook his head, "Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

"Good thing since he's not your type." Naruto chuckled, ruffling Heather's head. The queen bee slapped his hand away, "Idiot, don't mess with my hair! We're on nationwide show!"

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto grinned, rubbing his head.

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand, "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Yeah but that's not really how it works here…" Chris sighed, "And it's Chris."

"But I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!"

"Yeah and I'll break out in hive! It's true!"

"That cannot be happening." Gwen groaned before Owen grabs her and Tyler in headlock, "Aw come on, guys. It'll be fun! Like sleepover!"

"I agree with big fella." Naruto chuckled, patting Owen's back, "Well beside the sleepover part…."

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him," Tyler whispered to Gwen, nodding to Duncan holding a deer in headlock as he grinding his fist on the head.

"Hmm, originally I was going to split you in two teams but we have odd number of campers so guess what?" All of the campers shake their heads in synchronize, "We are going to have a challenge right now! One of you will get instant elimination, which would even up the numbers of campers!"

"WHAT!" Everyone cried before Courtney stands up with scowl, "But we just got here!"

"Too bad!" He singsong, "Now for our first challenge, it's going to be…" Chris pulls out a black ball behind his back, the competitors can see that there was some kind of timer on the top of the ball. "Paint bomb tag! The rules are similar…The person who hold this ball is the 'it'," He toss the ball up and down, "there will be no tag-backs, the new 'it' have to freeze for ten seconds, there are no safe zones…With me so far?" The host paused to make sure that everyone understands, "As you see, this ball have a timer, which is the exact number of time limit and it will exploded at the end and the loser will be cover in paint. The eliminated camper will have to walk down the dock of shame, no shower at all!"

"No shower?" Beth gulped, that would be so humiliated to go out on the first day like that.

"So…Anyone want to be it?" Chris wiggled his eyebrows, "By the way, it is one hour time limit."

No one said anything unless someone speak up, "I'll do it!"

"Thank, Naruto. I'm glad that you step up." The ball soared over everyone's head and landed in the redhead's hands, "Push the button on the timer to start the game on my command…"

"Got it, dattebayo."

"Get ready…" The campers scrambled, "Set…" Naruto smirked, his finger hover over the button, "TAG!"

**Timer: One hour**

"Can't wait to see someone gets a new coat of paint." Naruto laughed, walked off to find the hiding campers. He decided to check out the boathouse since it's close to the campfire, maybe some of campers would be there.

**(Tyler)**

The jock was emptying the large box before diving into the box, placing the lid over his head, leaving a small gap. "The game is so mine." Tyler laughed, only to cut off as the lid lifted to reveal Naruto staring back at him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…H-H-How…"

"Boathouse was close…that and you were laughing so loud…" Naruto handed the ball to Tyler before taking off, "Sorry buddy."

"It's cool, man." The jock sighed as he rubbing his chin, try to figure out which place to check out for any hiders.

**(Harold)**

The nerd decided to take a refuge in a bathroom, using one of the stall. 'This is a perfect spot, no one would find me here.' Harold snickered to himself before the stall door opened, "ACK!" The person turns out to be Duncan and Harold was kind of relived that he doesn't have the ball with him.

Duncan smirked at him, "Well, well…That's not a bad spot, mind giving it to me?" Harold crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "No way, Duncan! Go find another place, gosh!" The punk's smirk become a grin before he grab Harold's collar and pull him up close, nose to nose.

"Want to reconsider it?" Duncan holds up his fist.

"Um…Yeah, hehehe." Harold chuckled nervously before Duncan toss him out of the stall, slamming the door on Harold's back. "Gosh, that was my spot in first place…" He sighed before run out of the bathroom to find another hiding spot.

**Timer: 52 minutes**

Tyler gulped as he glances at the timer, running up to one of the cabins. Early, he saw one of the campers rushed into the cabin before chose the boathouse and he hope that the camper was still there. As soon as the jock gets closer to the door, he tripped on the step and barreled into the door, slammed upon the floor.

"Ouch! That'll leave a mark!" Tyler groaned before look up to see concerning DJ, "Are you alright?" The giant asked, only to get a ball. He blinked once, twice, and third time before groaned, "Oh man…" The jock gets up with another groan before run off while shouting his apology to DJ.

"Hey, why did Tyler take off?" Harold muttered, checking inside the cabin only to see DJ with ball. "Um…Never mind…" The nerd quickly disappeared before DJ has any chance to tag him.

**(Izzy)**

Izzy humming, swinging her legs as she scanned the ground from her seat in the tree. She blinked, notice a redhead, Naruto, start to climb up a tree in front of her. Izzy grabbed the vine and grinned before swing into his tree.

"Huh?" Naruto blinks as he felt something flew past his head before look up to see a hand reaching out to him and pull him up. "WHOA!"

"Hehehe, hiya!" Izzy giggled.

"O-O-Oh, Izzy, right?" The crazy girl nodded and Naruto grinned at her, "You scared me. Thank for the help."

"No problem." Izzy stared at him, making him little uncomfortable. He rubbed his head for a while before Izzy speak up, "Are your whiskers tattoo or scar?"

"Oh, nah. It's my birthmarks, something that my kaa…" Izzy's hand on his cheek cut him off, start to rubbing them and the result was something that makes Izzy more excited.

"You just…" Naruto swatted her hand away lightly with red face.

"NO, I DIDN'T PURR AT ALL!" He purred again before hold her back, "D-D-DON'T!"

She kept giggling and attempting to rub them again.

**(Duncan)**

The punk scowled as he scanned the area, juggling the ball in his hand. The next time he see that dweeb, he'll give him a piece of his mind, meaning his fist. Somehow DJ managed to tag Harold after a while then this nerd just come back to his hiding spot and tagged him. It really took him aback, gave Harold a chance to run off before Duncan think of hit him.

"Ugh, that sucks…" He growled, tightening his grip on the ball.

**Timer: 41 minutes**

**(Gwen)**

Somewhere in the woods, Gwen was crouching inside a bush. She sighed before stiffen as she hear a sound of footsteps getting closing. 'Who would it be? It or…?' Slowly the goth peek out and sighed, it was just this blonde girl, Lindsay if she recall. "Shall I just tell her that she kept running in a circle?" Gwen whispered to herself before shrugged, "Nah, I'm sure she would figure it out."

She was wrong and has to watch Lindsay run around for the rest of time.

**(Duncan)**

"See ya!" Duncan chuckled, walk away from the new it.

"Wonderful, I'm so happy that I'm it now." The bookworm shot back, glared at Duncan's back as he retreated to whatever he come from. Maybe he won't have decided to hide behind that boulder to read his book. Noah sighed before wandering around, taking his time and making plans in his head. If he decides to wait until the last minute and hand it to someone, this person will be out right away because of no tag-back rule and he have a lot of time to kill, according to the timer…After a another glance, correction, he have to find someone soon.

**Timer: 29 minutes**

**(Cody and Trent)**

The duo was hiding right behind the Arts and Crafts Center building and was chatting about music and what kind they enjoy.

"Really? Never pegged you for a fan of classical music. No offense, Cody."

"Yeah, it's okay. I really never understand why everyone would ever think that I'm into electronic music, it's not this good."

**(Heather)**

The queen bee was filing her nails without any worries. She was sitting on top of the sink in the communal bathroom and glance at the door to make sure that it's still locked, what if someone have skill to pick a lock like Naruto always does when he pull some of pranks.

'Ugh, the idiot better not get himself kick off.' She blows her hair up, 'I need him for the alliance since he's more useful than anyone here.' She snapped out of her thought at the sound of doorknob jiggled.

"Hey, let me in!" Heather raised her eyebrow at the voice, it sound like that fatty before resuming her filing. "…Awwww…" Heather blinked, "I'm it now? But I'm so bad at it!" Oh, did that fatty get tag by someone? Oh well…

Outside the bathroom, Owen pouting as Noah pats his back.

"If it helps, I noticed some campers hiding over there in the main camp, where the cafeteria would be." Noah offered, feeling little bad for Owen since it seems that he is nice guy.

"…Thank, little buddy!" The loveable oaf give Noah a bearhug before rush toward the cafeteria.

"Ugh…I think my ribs just cracked a little…" The bookworm groaned, Owen really don't know his strength at all...Noah rolls his eyes, again everyone on this island are living example of stereotype.

**(Bridgette, Eva, Courtney, and Ezekiel)**

The girls growled at Ezekiel as Eva grabbed Ezekiel's neck.

"What did you just said?!" The reason why the girls were mad at Ezekiel right now is because he just made some sexist comment and it doesn't sit well with them. "Tell me what did you just said!"

"I just said that it's good that you have me protecting you since girls are weak, eh." Eva growled, "Pa said that I have to watch out for the girls since they need a lot of help, eh." Courtney joined Eva, "Plus, boys are smarter than girls so we have to help you a lot…" Bridgette growled as she open the door.

"Toss him out…" The surfer gritted her teeth and Eva smirked before throw him out, slamming the door as Ezekiel skidded on the ground before stop in front of someone's feet. Slowly, he looks up to see Owen with the ball.

"Um…Sorry…" The oaf chuckle nervously as he placed the ball in Ezekiel's hand before darting off as if a devil was chasing him…Why is he screaming? The homeschooled boy takes a good look at the timer and widened his eyes.

**Timer: 10 seconds**

A flashback went off in his head.

=line=

_Chris tossed the ball up and down, "The new 'it' have to freeze for ten seconds…"_

=line=

Suddenly everything was in slow motion…Ezekiel gulp slowly

**9…**

Owen kept screaming as he run.

**8…**

The girls in the cafeteria duck under the table…

**7…**

Heather checks her nails for any dirt, ignoring the scream of the campers…

**6…**

Chris takes a sip out of his coconut drink as he smiled, watching the scene unfolded with his binocular…

**5…**

DJ peeked out of the cabin with Leshawna and Beth before duck back inside…

**4…**

Gwen gives another sigh, feeling a little bad that she don't tell Lindsay that she was still running in circle.

**3…**

Ezekiel takes a deep breath…

**(Naruto)**

"Hmm, did you hear it?" Geoff and Justin turn to Naruto with puzzling expression, "I swear it sound like someone screaming, did the paint bomb just…"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

They dropped their jaws, watching a huge pillar of multicolored paint shot up in air in the distance before it splash back.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…AWESOME, DATTABAYO!" Naruto laughed, drawing their attention before joining him in laughter.

* * *

"My, my…" Chris shakes his head, "Ezekiel, only if you don't say anything, you won't be out of the game but you just did." Ezekiel sighed, attempting to wipe the paint off his face.

"Service him right." Courtney muttered, crossing her arms in front.

"Now, since it is instant elimination challenge and you lost…that mean you have to take a walk down the dock of shame!"

"Can't I take a shower before I go, eh?"

"Ye….Noooooo." Chris drawled, "Don't want you to track paints all over my island and why would you waste a good coat." He snickered, earning another sigh from the prairie boy.

**(Dock of Shame)**

Ezekiel sighed in dejection as he walk up to the boat and take his seat. Everyone watch the ship take off and disappear into the horizon.

**(Campfire)**

"Was it fun for you guys? Did you just have a taste of the challenge?" Chris asked the campers and speaks up as he pulls up a clipboard, "Don't answer! Now we're gonna to spilt you into two team since we have even numbers now."

"Idiot, if we're on same team, you better be in alliance with me." Heather whispered to Naruto, "Don't worry, Heat-chan." She nodded before snarled silently, realizing that he just call her with nickname.

"If I call your name out, go stand over there." Chris gesturing at the right side of the campfire before calls them out, "Gwen, Noah, Leshawna, Heather, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Beth, Trent, Sadie, and Izzy."

Everyone stand up, never noticed that Heather's eyes widened. The host did not call idiot's name, which mean he's on the other team.

"You are officially known as…" He paused, swipe his hand in air as if he was posting something, "The Screaming Gophers!"

"It's so…Amazing, gosh!" Harold grinned as he takes a look at their green flag.

"Wait, what about Katie?" Sadie gasped in horror but Chris ignored her.

"The rest of you, over here." He pointed at his left and calls them out by their names, "Bridgette, Justin, Naruto, Eva, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, Katie, Owen, and Cody." He waited as the rest take their place.

"But Sadie is a Gopher! I want to be Gopher!" Katie cried.

"There, there. Katie, is it? Come on." Country escorts Katie to their group, "It'll be okay."

"It is so unfair!" Katie sobbed, "I'll miss you, Sadie!"

"I miss you too!" They must be really close, Naruto guessed, it was kind of same with Heather but knowing her, she will never admit it at all because she have her pride or something like that.

Chris toss them a red flag, "You guys will officially be known as…" Owen grabs it and unfurled it, "The Killer Bass!"

"Wooo-hooo! I'm a Bass!" Owen cheered, grabs everyone in a group bear hug with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto blinked, "Um…Did you give us red flag on purpose since I have red hair?"

"…Nah, just a coincidence…" Somehow Naruto don't believe Chris because his eyes just shifting side to side, "All right, campers! I'm not sure if I already told you that but you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition and confession…" Everyone blinks, confession?

* * *

**(Confession)**

"You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries any time you want to." Chris grinned at the camera inside the outhouse as the flies flew around him, "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."

_***Static***_

"Um, okay…" Gwen deadpanned, "So far this sucks."

_***Static***_

"I don't get it…" Linday stand in front of camera with her back facing it, "Where's the camera guy?"

_***Static***_

"Um…Honestly, I'm not really in for money." Naruto lick his lips and scratching his head, "Heat-chan kind of forced me to sign up and well, I also have my reason for coming here."

_***Static***_

Somehow a duck was putting on a pink lipstick and quacks at the camera.

_***Static***_

"Hey guys, check that out. I have something important to say" Owen placed his hands on his hip before farted loudly. He giggled to himself.

* * *

"All right, any questions?" One of them raised their hand, "No? Cool. Let's find your cabins." The host clapped his hands, lending them to the cabins.

**(Cabins)**

"Gophers, you're in east cabin." Chris point at the east cabin, "Bass, you're in the west. Grab your stuff and settle in!" The teams walk to their cabins as Chris watches them.

After entering the male side of cabin, Naruto take a good look around before walk to one of the bunk beds at the back of the room before asking his male teammates, "Who's going to bunk with me and which one would you like?"

"Hmm, is it cool with you if I take the bottom?" DJ asked with gentle smile and Naruto nodded as he tossed his bags on top bed.

"Hai, it's cool with me…DJ, right?"

"That's right, Na…Naruto, did I say it right?" The gentle giant find it little harder to say his name since it's something that he never heard it before and worried that he may get it wrong but his concern was erased after Naruto give him a nod with grin.

"Want to talk to guys, getting know each other since we're going to see each other a lot?" DJ agreed with Naruto after placing his bags on his bed. As soon as they walk out to talk to the teammates, Naruto turn his head around before asking, "Um…Where's this little guy, Cody?"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cody flew past them before landed on the ground with a thump.

"…Geek decided to hit on chicks in Gophers' cabin…He just walked inside their room…" Duncan chortled, watching Cody pick himself up.

Courtney was about to say something but a loud cry cut her off before everyone glanced to see Lindsay wailing for some reasons.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?" Owen chuckled as the boys starting to give him a look, "I-I-I mean no, I didn't mean like that!" He stammered, "I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them...No, I…I…I mean…"

"Riiiiight…" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, Chris." Geoff shouts out to the host with a wave, "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?"

"You're all sixteen," Chris look little nervous for some reason, "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp." He grinned, "So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

"Actually, we are…Isn't that what cameras are for?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and Chris muttered something about wiseass.

"Anyway, you've got a half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now." Chris turns around and went to the main lodge to talk to his co-worker and get things ready. It wasn't long enough until Lindsay screamed in terror within the Gophers cabin, startled everyone before they take a look inside to see her standing on the chair, pointing at a roach scurrying around.

"Oh man, that white girl can scream." Leshawna said before the roach crawl toward DJ, draw an unmanly scream. He jumped into one of the bunk bed and breaks it by accident.

"That was my bed…" Gwen deadpanned, can't believe it. It's official, the universe must hate her right now. The rest of campers stomp around, trying to kill the bug before Naruto quickly catch it in his hands and smiled at the roach.

"Come on, guys, don't be cruel to little fella." He lightly pets the bug's back, "Poor guy was just curious, I'll release him outside."

"B-B-But it's gross!" Beth shivered.

"Maybe but it is alive. Let me know if you find any bugs, I'll just catch and release them outside." Naruto smiled, walk outside and put the roach on ground gently. "Here you go, fella." The roach crawled off his hand before turn around, everyone blinks as it rub its shell on his hand with a purring before ran away.

"…Did this roach just purred?" Noah blinks, he know that bugs don't purring at all…What the hell is that? Naruto chuckled before look to see Duncan with ax, it would be overkill if he doesn't get roach in time.

"Sorry, bud, maybe next time." He chuckled, patting Duncan's shoulder as he walk back to his cabin to unpack his stuffs. Duncan shrugged, he doesn't mind it as long as he has to keep this sweet ax that he stole…borrowed…found…ok, he just stole it.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day," The chef shouted at the teenagers, early Chris introduced the camper to Chef Hatchet and some of campers was little afraid of him. Chef roared at them, "And you'll eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your asses down now!"

"E-E-Excuse me," Beth stuttered, "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

Chef ignored them as he scooped the foods into their tray before Harold speak up, "Yeah, 'cause I get hypoglycemic real bad," Chef's eyes twitched once, "If I don't get enough sugar…"

"You get a lot of shut the heck up!" The chef roared in Harold's face, send him running to the table in fear. Why does he have to cook for the damned kids, they kept whining about his foods!

Owen whispered to Noah with smirk, "Have a cow."

"What was that?" Chef snarled and beckoning him over, "Come closer, fat boy. I can't hear you."

"Um…I didn't really say anything important." Owen nervously chuckled, grabbing his tray. It's better to have something to eat than nothing.

"I'm sure you didn't…" Chef growled before ordering Noah, "And you scrawny kid. Give me your plate!" He dropped another scoop of food, only to have it jump back in his scooper. He growled, whacked it down before Noah walk off with weird look at his food.

'That's impossible…food can't be sentient…can they?' Noah gulped, he swear that the food just growled at him.

"Next!" Naruto take his tray and give Chef a cheesy grin. The cooker dropped the foods into the redhead's plate.

"Thank, Chef!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Finally! Someone with respect!" Chef grunted, crossing his arms. "Do you know how rare it is to find a teenager who actually respect and eat my foods without making any complains about my cooking?" He sighed, rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I think my food just moved…" Gwen stared at her food before Chef mashed it with blank look on his face, "…Right…"

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass team stares at Naruto eating his foods without hesitation, hell, Owen really hesitated to take a bite out of the mystery meat. He blinks, finally noticing their widened eyes and asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Aren't you worried about eating those foods?" Cody poked his food with fork, only to have it eat the fork, "…Um…Nope!"

Naruto chuckled and grinned at them, "Nah, they're really good! I really like it!" He takes another bite, ignoring the faces of his teammates turn little green. How the hell does he like it?

"I guess he don't have taste bud…" Courtney muttered before their host walk inside the main lodge.

"Welcome to main lodge." The host smirked, placing his arms behind.

"Yo, my man." Geoff look up from his tray, "Can we order a pizza?" A cleaver flew past Geoff's head and cut into the doorway above Chris's head. "WHOA! It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool!" The party boy cried as Chef growled, causing most of campers cower.

Chris chuckled, "Your next challenge begins in one hour."

"Another one? But we just had one early!" Leshawna stood up.

"So…?" Chris smirked before turn on his heels and walk out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie whined.

DJ placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be bad. Maybe it's going to be a relaxing challenge."

* * *

The teams found themselves on top of a tallest cliff that loom over the lake. "Oh, fuck!" No one know who said it but it was good thing that there will be editor to censor the cussing out. Chris really wishes that they would leave it there but nooo, the producers want it to be PG.

"Today's challenge is three-fold." Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "Your first task is to jump off this," He point at the edge of cliff, "1,000 foot high cliff into lake."

"Piece of cake." Bridgette whispered to Tyler and Naruto.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Everyone did look down, there was one wide arc of water buoy rope with a small circle, also made by water buoy rope. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we had stocked with psychotic…" A shark leap out of water with a snarl, "Man-eating sharks!"

"Is that legal?" Naruto muttered to himself.

Chris continued his explanation, "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area which, we're pretty sure is shark free." He ignored Leshawna's plead, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below."

The camera zoomed to crates on the lakeshore, "Inside each crates are supplies that you'll need for the second part of challenge…" Chris throws his arms in air, "Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight! The losers will have no hot tub! It's a reward challenge, which means no one will be kicked out this round."

"Why can't we kick off someone?" Lindsay tilted her head.

"…Because we already did early and it won't bring us a good rating if we kept kick people out in one day." Chris grunted, wish he can kick a lot of people out for fun. "Anyway…The Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh wow!" Bridgette peeked over the cliff to see how far it is, "So, who wants to go first?" She asked with a smile, no one said anything until Naruto step up with a grin.

"I would go unless you want to." He can hear Owen telling them that it's cool since the reality show always test any stunts with their interns.

"Hmm, if that's cool with you, I like to go first…" Naruto nod as Bridgette look at his black t-shirt over his orange-red board short, "Um…Aren't you going to take the shirt off since it will get wet?"

Naruto make a small wince that no one even noticed, "I…I like to have shirt on when I go swim." He replied and Bridgette shrugged.

"See you at bottom." She smiled at him before turn to the teams with frown, "It's really no big deal, just an insane dive into a circle of angry sharks." She takes a dive as everyone ran up and looks at her diving into the safety zone. Bridgette come out and wave to everyone, showing that she was fine.

"My turn, dattebayo!" Naruto ran and jump off the cliff with cry, "Cannonball!"

"Idiot…" Heather mumbled, not even worried about Naruto's safety. The said boy landed in the safety zone with large splash before his head shoot up from the water.

"That was fun!" Naruto turned to the sharks before call out to them, "Hey sharks, mind gives me a ride to the lakeshore. I'll give you some meats to eat if you like?"

"W-W-W-What! Are you crazy! They're psycho! Man-eating sharks!" The teams cried out in unison, only to stand in shock as one of the shark swim up to Naruto and bring him to the shore, holding on the fin.

"Thank, Fin!" Naruto rub the shark's back, "Will any kind of meat be fine with you?"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"…I'm not going to make any comment about that…" Noah muttered with blank expression.

_***Static***_

"He even named this shark…" Gwen deadpanned.

_***Static***_

"Is it me or did this shark purred? Since when they can purr?" Justin blinks, unsure if he just imagined it before adoring himself in mirror.

* * *

Everyone turn to Heather since she's his childhood friend and hope she will answer their question.

"I stopped trying to figure him out years ago," was all Heather can say.

Tyler shook his head, clearing up the shock and said, "I'm going next!" He take a few steps back and ran off the cliff, "Cowabunga!"

"Oh!" Bridgette and Naruto groaned, witnessing Tyler's body clashed with one of the buoy's tower before he slid down into the safety zone. One by one, Duncan, Eva, and Cody dived and made it to the safety zone. DJ stares at the lake with fear written on his face.

"Unh-unh! No way, man!" He gulped, take a step back. "Not even going to jump."

"Scared of height?" Chris smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid!"

"That's okay, big guy…" Chris walks up to the giant and putted a chicken hat on DJ's head, "Unfortunately, that also make you a chicken! You'll have to wear this for the rest of the day."

"Aw, man. For real?"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Chris clucked, "That mean a chicken path is this way!" He pointed at the escalator that mysteriously appeared on the cliff's side. DJ sighed as he rides it down.

"Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition."

"What condition, Courtney?" He never heard anything about her having medical condition.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want to," Chris smirked at her as he checking his nails, "But it might end up costing your team the victory. And then they'll hate you!"

"It's a calculated risk." Courtney gazed at the Gophers, "I've seen the other team and I don't think most of them will jump."

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." The host chuckled before turn to the remaining Bass teammates, "So who want to go next?"

"I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried.

"We have to be on same team!" Katie cried with her before get up closer to Chris' face, "Please! Can we be on same team? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?" They chanted together.

"Oh, for the love of…Fine!" A loud squeal almost deafened him, "W-Who want to switch?" He cleans his ear with pinky.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy raised her hand and Chris nodded, writing it down on his clipboard.

"Sadie, you're Gopher and Izzy, you're Bass now." Izzy grinned before dived into the safety zone.

"Did she switch place with Sadie?" Duncan said to Naruto and he gives a little nod with unsure expression on his face.

"Now, Justin?" The model smirked before dived but landed in dangerous zone. Everyone screamed as the sharks zoomed into Justin but they stopped and take a good look at him. Justin smiled at them and they fall in love with his look, one of them carries him to the shore.

"Wow, his handsome really come in handy." Chris chuckled before turn to Owen, "Now…Will you jump or chicken out? Maybe your jump will bring them win…No pressure, man." The large boy gulped before put on his water floaters. The Killer Bass team cheered him on as he inched closer to the edge. He takes a deep breath before closed his eyes.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Owen gulped, look at the corner. "See, the thing is…I'm not that strong a swimmer."

_***Static***_

Geoff smirked at the camera, "I looked at this guy and thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it'."

_***Static***_

Bridgette rubbed her arm, "I was really worried about Owen, I thought he gonna die."

* * *

Owen walk a few meters back, "Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do it." It was really surprised that Chris was encouraging him on.

"I'm going to die now…I'm going to freakin' die now…" He takes a deep breath and screaming on top of his lungs as he ran up to the edge and jump off with a scream, "OH CRAP!"

Owen landed in the safety zone, causing a huge wave that knocked the Killer Bass team down and some sharks landed in Naruto's arms.

"Fin, Fang, and Jaw…Are you alright?" Naruto asked them, only to have them shivering in fear of their near-death expression.

"Um…Break time until we get the sharks calm down and have them back in the lake." Chris blinks at the sight.

* * *

"And we're back!" Chris grinned before he turns to the Screaming Gophers team, "Now it's your turn to jump. We'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on."

"Nice!" Trent grinned a small grin, "Okay, guys, who's up first?"

"Us! Us! Us!" Katie and Sadie chanted before they ran off the cliff, holding their hands and landed in the safety zone.

"I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this." Heather crossed her arms with her nose in air.

"Why not?" Beth asked.

"Uh, hello, nation tv? I'll get my hair wet."

"You're kidding, right?" Gwen asked, not believing what the queen bee just said.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Lindsay said, looking in Heather's eyes.

'Hmm, possible alliance.' Heather smirked in her thought, only to snap out of it as Leshawna growled to her.

"Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair day, you spoiled little daddy's girl!" Noah smirked, seem to be amused by their fight, the boys gulped as Lindsay step back in fear.

"Back off, Ghetto-glamour, too-tight-pants-wearing, rap-star wannabe!" The girls gasped.

"Mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-girl-reading, peeking in high school prom queen!" Leshawna shot back.

"Well, at least I'm popular." Heather smirked, oh snap! Everyone gasped, watching them fighting.

"You're jumping!"

"Make me!" Leshawna decided to do what she said and pick her up before throw her down, watching her landed in safety zone, "Leshawna, you are so dead!"

"Hey, I threw you into the safe zone, didn't I?" Leshawna shout back before whisper to herself, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." She jumped off with a scream and landed next to Heather in safety zone.

Lindsay glanced at Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest."

"Yeah…" The host laughed, "No."

"Okay…" Lindsay gulped before dive with a scream, making it to safety zone. Gwen also joined her before Geoff jumps, swinging his hat around and wooing. Both of them made it to the safety zone.

"I-I-I-I can't do it…" Beth looked nervously at Chris, "I'm too scared." The host pulls out chicken hat, "I'm sorry!" She cried to her teammates.

"This is, like, so lame, right?" Lindsay turns to Heather with smile.

"Fully lame." Heather agreed with her before someone call out to her, ruffling her hair in process.

"Oh, Heat-chan, did you make friends? I'm proud of you!"

"Idiot! How many times do I tell you to not to!" Heather swatted his hand away as he chuckled. His eyes glanced to Lindsay and give her a smile.

"Lindsay, was it?" The blonde bombshell nodded with smile, "I'm glad that you're friend with her, I know she can be very tsundere so please get along with her."

"I-I-I'm not tsundere!" She cried out with red face.

"Yeah, I will, Nate!" Lindsay nodded again with smile.

"Hahaha, it's Naruto. See you two later, I have to go back to my team." He waved at them before go back.

"Hmm. Hanna, what's tsundere?" Lindsay blinked but Heather doesn't even answer her question at all. They both turn back to see that Noah and Trent already jump off and made it safe.

"Okay, campers…There's only one person left." Chris nudged Harold, "You guys need this jump for the win."

Harold gulped, "I can do it, gosh…" The nerd rubs his neck, peeking over the cliff and don't even hear his team cheering while other team eggs him on to chicken out. "…Okay, I'm going to jump now…"

"Good luck!" Chris chuckled, watching Harold ran and jump off with cheer.

"…Um…shouldn't he keep his legs together because…" Naruto attempted to say before winced as Harold landed on his family jewelries with a high-pitched scream that make all males to winced, feeling the phantom pains.

"Oooooh~" The sharks also winced.

"Oh, hate to see that happen." Chris chuckled, taking pleasure in witnessing the nerd's pain. "But the winner is Screaming Gophers!" The said team cheered, Harold also gives a weak cheer as he hold his crotch.

* * *

The Killer Bass team watches on as the Gophers loaded their crates on the pull carts and walk back to their cabins, singing about something.

"Ow! I think I just got a splinter." Courtney winced in pain as Eve walk up to her and pick her crate up, scared Courtney.

"Shut up and pick up your crate…" Eve slammed it down, "Chicken!"

"Hey, I'm the only one here with CIT camping experience here, you need me!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette struggled with her crate before someone asked her from behind, "Need help?"

"Oh, Naruto?" She blinked, it sound like Naruto before she nodded, "Yeah…" She turns to him, only to stares at him widen-eyes. He was holding up two crates while balancing the third one on his head. "Um…On second thought, it would be harder on you so I would do it…"

"No worries, no worries…I'll put one of the crates on your crates and we'll push them together, cool with you?" Bridgette rubs her arm, thinking about it before nods, "Great! Don't worry about the third one, Tyler will get it when he get back after finishing up something."

"Oh, that's good." They both push the crates together while getting knows each other a bit.

"Naruto, Naruto! Let me rub your whiskers! Let me rubs your whiskers!" Izzy giggled as she ran up to him with crate on her back. Naruto paled as he takes a step back from her.

"Um…Why do you want to rub his tattoo?" Bridgette blinks.

"Hehehe, it's really his birthmark and if you rub his whiskers, he will…"

"O-O-OI, d-d-don't tell her tha…A-A-A-A-Ooooooooo…" He was cut off by Bridgette's stroke on his cheek out of curiosity before she pulls her hand back with odd look and a little pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"Did you just purr?" Bridgette laughed, find it a little cute.

"N-N-No, I do-O-O-Ooooooo…" This time it was Izzy stroking his check with giggle.

"Hey guys, you're falling behind…" Chris pulls up on his motorbike, only to blink at Naruto purring before laughing, "No way! I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?" Chris turns to see Courtney with swollen eye and he yelped at the sight, "…Is he purring?"

"I-I-I don't purr at all!" Naruto cried, pushing their hands away lightly before pick their crates and ran off, leaving dust behind. Bridgette and Izzy giggled before telling Courtney why they was rubbed his birthmarks.

* * *

The Bass team made it back to the cabins and Heather noticed that Naruto was blushing hard. "Why is the idiot blushing?" Both of the teams turn to him after hearing Heather's question.

"Heather! Heather! Did you know if you rub his whiskers birthmark, he'll really purr like an animal!" Izzy giggled, she doesn't even see Heather froze up.

"O-O-OI! I don't! She's lyin….O-O-O-Oooooooooo!" He purred, melt into Courtney's hand since she want to see it herself.

"No way…" Trent chuckled.

"S-S-Stop it!" Naruto stuttered with red face, why does everyone wants to feel his whiskers! "Listen up, my birthmark is of….O-O-O-oooooo!"

"Lindsay, I think you should leave the poor boy alone." DJ look very concerned about him.

"Why?" Lindsay tilted her head before scratching it lightly.

"W-W-Wait! Don't scratching it!" Heather yelled but it was too late. Naruto froze up at the action with widened eyes.

"Whoa, are you okay, man?" Geoff asked as he poked Naruto, not getting any reaction.

"Um…Is he okay?" Lindsay looks worried since it was kind of her fault. Suddenly Naruto purred in bliss and cuddle into the close person, turn out to be Duncan.

"Dude!" He cried, try to prying him off.

"Don't bother. Idiot will be out of it for a while." Heather snorted, "It always happens when someone scratches his cheeks and he won't remember anything in his bliss. It will take him to snap out in about thirty minutes."

"Um…How long will he be on me for?"

"Oh…About few minutes before he will switch you with someone." The queen bee rolled her eyes, "And he really has iron grip so don't bother if you want him off."

* * *

As soon as Naruto snapped out of his bliss mode and does not remember anything, the teams agreed on unwritten rule and that's not to scratch his birthmark until you want him to cuddle on people…Even Chef was victim of it when he try to pull him off Chris on his order.

Courtney decided to put herself up as leader of Killer Bass team and no one really said anything so they were fine with it.

It was obvious that the Screaming Gopher team have a good teamwork, something that the Killer Bass was missing as they attempts to building a hot tub. It took them hours to finish up before Chris show up and look them over, first he walk up to Gopher's tub and hummed.

"…This is an awesome hot tub!" The team cheered and he walks up to the Bass' tub as the Bass team gasp in worry. He pokes it gently before it falls apart, watching a seagull that somehow got in their tub, float away. "Well…It's obvious that we have a winner here!" Chris glanced at each team before shouting, "The Screaming Gophers! Enjoy your party with the hot tub, which you will keep for the rest of summer!" The Gophers cheered more and the Basses groaned.

Chris turned to the Killer Bass team, "And you guys will have no party. Suck to be you…"

"Well, at least, no one is kicking off this round." DJ tried to cheer his team up.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock with grin, "Now it has been a crazy episode. We have seen our farmer boy get a new coat, a lot of screaming, purring, and a lot of weird things…Most around Naruto for some reason…" Chris tapping his chin with his index finger, "I wonder what would happen next time on…"

"**Total…"**

"**Drama…"**

"**Island!"**

* * *

Naruto yawned, decided to turn in early and he wasn't alone because some of them were tired after a long day. So far today was interesting and fun beside some strokes on his cheeks. He got to know a few campers here and hope he will know everyone before the end of this show, maybe they will become his friends.

He unzipped one of his bags and takes out his sleepwear, something inside catch his attention before he picks it up. It was a large thick envelope. Naruto sighed softly with saddened expression before place it back inside.

'I still have a lot of time…Better not worry about it until later…' He glance around the room to make sure that his teammates don't see him before take his shirt off to reveal a large scar on his chest, over his heart and quickly put a black shirt on. He rubs his hidden scar, want to forget this incident before shake his head as he put on his orange ramen-patterned pajamas pant.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like…" Naruto muttered softly before he closed his eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**And this ends the first chapter of What a Dramatic Life. Like it? Hate it?**

**I hope you enjoy reading it. It is about 38 pages in Microsoft Words.**

**I will make no promise that some will be longer or short, it really depends on episodes and arcs. Also it will be update at random time, so some may will be early or take long time.**

**Now I will explain why I changed a lot of things and it is very simple reason. Because Naruto exist in this universe, it has a butterfly effect so it change everything, team members, relationships, life…Everything! Plus, it would be weird to me if one team have extra member so I decided to go with extra challenge before forming a team and make Hot Tub challenge a reward instead of cannon.**

**Also the reason why there will be cussing is because some of the scene will be in real life and off the camera…Plus we all know what they said when there was censoring and some words will may changed a little.**

**No, Naruto won't have chakra and before you say anything, I'm sure that there are some stories where he don't have chakra but just normal or have superpowers so…**

**For the pairing, I am not sure about it…I'm thinking of Naruto x harem (Not all chicks, just some of them) plus some side pairing. If not, then single pairing. I'm not going to spoiler who will be pairing with who…**

**I know some will ask me if there will be lemons…Maybe but we'll see how it turns out.**

**Hmm, oh, I forget to mention one thing…If you are a fan of Sierra, I will warn you that she will be bash. I like her but sorry, fans. She's going to be bashing for drama reason.**

**Leave me some reviews…Flamers will be ignored and feed to campers as Chef's mysterious meats.**


	2. Island: Three Challenges and Bonds

**I am happy that people are enjoying it so far. Some of you reviewers actually made me think that you are psychic for a moment…Or you just broke into my house and peeked inside my notebook for spoiler...**

**I have a lot of free time so I just wrote another chapter. I still think I may miss some mistake but I would be happy if anyone pointed them out so I can work it out in the next chapters.**

**For some of people who asked me about the pairing, I already made plan for these if I go with harem/single route in my notebook. Sorry if some of you don't get to see your favorite gal with him…Maybe other time…**

**To Coldblue, some of your questions will be revealed in this chapter. I'm going to say that Naruto got his scar when he was in high school.**

**I will tell you, (the readers) that Minato is not Naruto's father but someone else and I will drop some hints about his father from time to time until the end of Island arc. I'm sure some of you will catch it faster than other.**

**If someone is going to say about the title…I suck at create chapter title so sue me.**

**Now since I think I already said my piece, here's the second chapter of "What a Dramatic Life" or WDL for short. Hope you enjoy this possible long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Island: Three Challenges and Bonds**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris narrated, "23 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at an old summer camp. After I, your handsome host, found out that we have extra camper so we decided to mix up with a good old-fashioned paint bomb tag!" He chuckled at the memory from the first episode.

"There were a lot of tags and Ezekiel would have made it, only if he kept his mouth shut…But he did and it cost him." The footage of Ezekiel screamed before the bomb blow up, "After give the old camp a new paint job, the prairie boy have to go back home on the first day." The host turns to the camera, "There was a small break before I give them a reward challenge! Two in one day, who would have seen it coming, eh? They were called to their second challenge where they have to jump off a cliff into shark-infected water. Oh my!" Chris chuckled again.

"There was a lot of screaming and purring, but it all end in Gopher's victory, earning a sweet hot tub! Now today, who will be voted off for the first time in a dramatic campfire ceremony? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

_Heather chews her lip as she fidgets with the bandages on her right hand. She tugged it a little and glance at Naruto with her tearstained eyes. The said boy groaned as his eyes fluttered open._

"_H-H-Heat-chan…?" He moaned weakly before Heather placed her hand on top of his hand._

"_Relax, don't speak…"_

"…_Is it…over?" She nodded, tightened her hold on his hand._

"_Yeah, you don't have to worry about…" Everything went white, following with a loud noise._

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers cabin)**

Heather bolted up as the Gopher girls screamed at wake-up alarm, courtesy of Chris and his air horn-megaphone. She groaned, not listening to Leshawna screaming at Chris. Was it dream? No…It was a memory from long time ago, she frowned, 'Why did I remember it now?'

"Heather, are you okay?" Heather blinked as she looks up to Beth, "You seem to be in deep thought about something?"

"I'm fine, just sleepy!" Heather snorted as she crawls off her bed, "Let's see what Chris want."

* * *

The host chuckled as he looks over the grumpy campers lining up, "Morning! Hope you slept well."

"Hi, Chris. You look buff in these shorts." Heather said, trying to butter him up as Naruto gave her a weird look from other side of the line.

"I know," Chris winked, "Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." The host tapped his watch before Owen asked him for breakfast, "Oh, you'll get your breakfast, Owen, right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake."

"Oh, so you're funny now…" Eva growled as she walks up to Chris with a fist in air, "You know, what I think would be funny if…" Duncan and Naruto quickly hold her back as she flinging her arms around.

"Eva, try to control your temper now." Courtney whispered to her.

The bodybuilder growled at Chris, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little." Chris admitted, "You have thirty seconds."

"Eva, I bet the run will cool you off. It's a workout if you look at it this way?" Naruto said, Eva blinked at him before nodded with frown on her face.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Okay, that girl, Eva, has got to get a handle on her temper." Courtney gulped before start counting on her hand, "She only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors…" She paused, "While Naruto was inside."

_***Static***_

Naruto look very depressed and muttered in fetus position, "I will never get marry…She saw it all…I will never be a groom…" He sobbed in his hands and Heather rolled her eyes as she patted his back.

"His mother told me that he took it after her father, his grandfather. He'll bounce back soon."

* * *

"Okay, runners!" Chris raised his finger in air as if he was holding a gun, "Get on your marks, get set, and go!" Some of them ran off while the other decided to walk instead to save up their energies since they were tired.

"Heat-chan, you're not running?"

"I don't run…and I'm wearing high-heel wedges." Heather scoffed, attempting to push Naruto away.

"Hmm, want me to give you a piggy-back ride, Dattebayo?"

"H-H-Hell no! We're on different team!" Naruto chuckled at her.

"Your loss, Heat-chan." He said before jogged to his teammate. Heather growled at his back as it gets far and small, this idiot.

* * *

Naruto ran into Owen as the large boy was lapping in the puddle, "You alright, Big O?"

"Can't catch… breath…Must have…condition!" Owen inhaled.

"Hmm…" Naruto tapped his chin, "What if you will lose the challenge and you won't have a breakfast?" Owen froze and Naruto grinned, he know that the big guy really like foods a lot so what's the best way to motivate the big guy? "Yeah…Can you smell it?" Owen's nose twitched, "That's the smell of a breakfast, calling for you to get them…Won't you hate it if someone gets to eat them all?"

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Owen bellowed, jumps on his feet with hunger look and ran, leaving dust behind.

"Hehehe, too easy!" Naruto chuckled, resumed his jog. He laughed as some of campers screamed from tossed away in air like a ragdoll for getting in Owen's charge.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Chris hums a song, filing his nails and waits for the rest of campers to show up. He took a glance at his right to see some campers lying on floor and tables before the ground rumble. The host raised his eyebrow, he doesn't recall that the island has an earthquake and is it just him or does it sound like someone stomping the ground with a bellowing?

"FEED ME! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" Chris blinked before the door opened with a slam, revealing heavier-breathing Owen standing in the doorway with a drool and widened eyes on his face. Naruto chuckled, ducking under Owen's arm and take his seat with his teammate.

"Um…You can wait unless everyone gets here?" Chris said before the final member of Gopher show up.

"Wait a minute…If our members are all here, does that mean we won the challenge?" Gwen said, everyone went quiet before the Gopher team cheered.

"Nooooooo!" Owen dropped on his knees, cried to the sky.

"Whoa, there! Hold your horses, guys!" Chris waved his hands, "That wasn't the challenge."

"What did he just said?" Gwen mumbled as the host walk up to a curtain.

"Who's hungry?" Chris smirked as the curtain parted, revealing a large buffet table. The foods actually shined with bright light.

"…Wait…Is that ramen? Ramen?" Naruto stood up and pointed at the bowls at the end of the table, "Is…That…Actually…Ramen?! Don't you lie to me!"

"Um…Yeah." Chris was baffled by the redhead's reaction…Wait, did his eyes just turned starry?

* * *

**(Confession)**

Gwen rolled her eyes, "After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

_***Static***_

Owen sniffled and choked, "It was so beautiful…The buffet…So beautiful…" He wiped a tear away.

_***Static***_

"I'm going to warning you, it's not going to be pretty when idiot get his ramen…" Heather shivered, "It's like watching a pig eating slops…"

* * *

Everyone groaned after ate their breakfast and right now they stared at Naruto with awe and a little disgusted looks as he stocking up the bowls of ramen like a tower, even Chris and Chef was among them.

"Whoa…I wonder where does he put it all in?" DJ gaped as Cody counted them.

"54…55…56…57? I swear there was just four bowls on the table early…"

"And…Done!" Naruto wiped his mouth, "Boy, that's really good ramen, dattebayo!"

Chris shake his head before speak up, "Well, let's forget what we just saw…Campers, time for part two of your challenge!"

"I thought part two was just eating…" Owen moaned.

"What more do you want from us?"

"Weird goth girl is right." Heather groaned, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Um…Let me think about that." Chris said cockily, "No! It's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"A what-a-thon?" Everyone said in unison.

"Don't worry, this one is easy." The host grinned, "You have to stay awake until the team with the last camper standing wins invincibility."

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the eating-frenzy," Gwen shivered at the memory of Naruto assaulted the ramen, "was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

"That's right!" Chris admitted with sadistic grin.

"Man, he's good…" Everyone agreed with Gwen.

"Move, move, move!" Chris pushed everyone out as Trent walk up to Gwen.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" He asked and the goth girl guessed it would be about a hour.

Naruto laughed, walking past them, "Nah, I'm sure it will be longer than that."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

The redhead was right, it has been 12 hours and counting. All of the campers were still up before Owen cheered, "Wooo-hooo! Stay up for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep!" He immediately falls asleep on his feet and Chris chuckled.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Gwen sighed, "That was the most brutal thing I ever done in my life."

_***Static***_

"I have a trick up my sleeve when the time is right." Naruto snickered, "That's if Heat-chan don't bust me."

* * *

Bridgette yawned before look at the Screaming Gophers team to see Trent and Gwen stay awake by asking each other questions. 'Oh, that's not bad plan.' She glanced to her side, Naruto was at her right and sleeping Owen at her left…It's pretty oblivious who she will talk to.

"Hey, Naruto, want to play twenty questions so we can stay up?"

"Sure." He yawned, "Hmm…Let's start with easy one, favorite color?"

"Blue…I'm sure your favorite color is orange?" Bridgette smirked, earn a chuckle and nod from Naruto. "Favorite food?"

"Ramen! I really can't live without them." Naruto grinned and she giggled, they continued their twenty questions for a few hours. Heather was watching Trent hitting on Gwen before glance at Naruto and Bridgette, her eyes narrowed with a sneer.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take me to the final three." Heather smirked, "The only question is, who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?" She gives a smirk before it turn into a frown, "…And why is idiot talk to this klutzy surfer? I told him to not form any alliance until I'm in it!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Heather turned her head as Gwen asked Lindsay, who was doing a handstand.

"Trying to get the blood to rush to my head." Lindsay said, "I think it's working!"

"Can I try?" Beth asked and the bombshell answered, "Sure."

'Too easy.' Heather smirked before call out to them, "Lindsay, Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" The trio walks a little farther from their team before Heather turns to them with crossed arms.

"Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I choose you guys."

"Really?"

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is two-way street." Beth and Lindsay nodded with smiles, "So you'll do everything I say, then?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squealed to Beth, "We're going to the final three!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to the final three!" The farmer girl giggled with glee.

"Speaking of alliances, you know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay said to Beth.

"You mean, like Justin?" Beth sighed dreamily as she stares at unmoving Justin.

"Hmm, nah, I'm thinking of someone else in the other team." Heather gets up to them closer and shakes her head with a frown.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You can't date anyone!"

Lindsay whined, "Why not?"

"Because they are on other team!" The queen bee snarled as she pointed at the opposite team, "You can't inter-team date. It's, like, against the alliance rules."

"There are rule?"

"Remember what I just said about trust?" Heather shrugged, "Of course, you can always leave the alliance…" She crossed her arms with smirk, "If you do, through, I won't protect you from kicking off."

"No, I want to be in the alliance!" Lindsay cried and Beth nodded her head.

"Good!" Heather turned on her heels and walk back with a smirk, 'That was too easy!'

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom." Eva grunted as she stood up and walks off, dropping something on her way. Heather spotted it and swiped it without anyone's notice. If she plays it right, they will kick Eva off for losing her cool.

"Um…" Bridgette racks her brain, trying to find something to ask about since they ran out of basic questions. Naruto was in same spot with her before the surfer girl snapped her fingers, "Oh, I'm just curious…How did you balance these crates without any trouble yesterday?"

"Well, it's from my part-job. If I told you, you won't believe me." Naruto chuckled.

"Try me." She smirked.

"I work in a few of circuses and fill in when some performers have something to do or can't do."

"No way!"

"See, I told you, dattebayo." Naruto laughed at her disbelieved face, "Yeah, because of that, I have to work out a lot since I was little." Bridgette blinked at the last part and he noticed, "Yeah, I started to work for circuses when I was about eight years old and work out when I was about ten so I can help the workers out by set up and take down the circus."

"Wow, that's really hard to believe that…"

"What kind of workout was it?" The new voice speak up behind them, caused them to look back to see Tyler stares at the redhead with weird look.

"Oh, just a hundred push-up, sit-up, squat, and ten km run." Naruto smirked.

Tyler gasped before stand up quickly, "I'm going to try your workout!" The couple watched him ran away before Naruto snickered and Bridgette rolls her eyes.

"That was mean." She giggled.

"Hey, not my fault, he made it too easy." Naruto chuckled, "My workout is just normal basic stuff you can use at a gym, combined with circus training since I was ten."

"Really, just these?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Well...Smith-san, a performer, teaches me a few of fighting techniques to defend myself a couple years ago so I guess that counts..."

"Why did you work in circus at young age?" She wondered.

"Well, I have to earn money since I live on my own at seven years old after my kaa-san died from an illness and my tou-san don't know that I exist since they broke up a few days before kaa-san found out about me. I was lucky that Heat-chan's family looked after me for a while."

"O-O-Oh, I'm sorry…I don't know that you're…" Naruto wave it off as he take a glance around to see Izzy, Noah, and Geoff passed out. That was good thing that Izzy was sleeping because he can't take any more of her pets, even if it's really good and soft!

"Nah, don't worry. Beside Heat-chan, I just met everyone here so it's cool if you guys don't know about it yet. Want to talk about something else?"

"Yeah…" Bridgette nodded. They continued to talk more for a few hours.

* * *

It has been almost 24 hours and Bridgette passed out. She was leaning on Naruto's shoulder as he stares into thin air.

"Aaaaaah!" Tyler screamed out of blue, leaped on his feet and screaming something about rabid bear.

'Look like the side effect of insomnia is kicking in.' Chris smirked, "Congratulation, campers. You've made it to 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." He presented them a pile of books next to him, "Fairy tales!"

Chef appeared out of nowhere, wearing a pink sheep costume and with harp. 'They better paid me for that!'

"Oh, he's not serious!" Gwen groaned. Trent seems to be creeped out by seeing Chef in pink costume as Chris pick a book up and cleared his throat.

"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom…" Chef played his harp as some of the remaining campers yawning, "A boring village and inside this boring, sleepy village, filled with very boring children."

Cody was first to fall asleep during the tale but a fart in his face caused him to wake up, it turn out he was resting his head on Owen's rear. All of sudden, Chef leaped in the air wearing a pink tutu outfit, freaked the campers out, and throwing some sleeping dust at them. DJ tied himself to the tree for no reason before fall asleep under Chef's dust attack, bring a tree down in process.

"Tim-ber…" Gwen yawned.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Courtney glanced at the ceiling before look in the camera, "I figured that if I kept moving, I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball.

_***Static***_

"Why am I thinking about idiot?" Heather tapping her chin with her finger with scowl, "I know it's not because some floozy is sleeping on him…what is it?"

* * *

Forty hours later, some of the campers passed out, leaving Eva, Duncan, Naruto, Cody, Courtney and Justin against Beth, Gwen, Trent, and Heather.

"Beth?" Heather glanced to see her pass out. Trent attempted to keep Gwen up by asking her more questions.

"Quick, favorite movie moment?" The musician asked.

"You're gonna think it's cheesy." Gwen said.

"I promise I won't."

"Okay," She sighed, "The kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know one with the guy and three girls?"

"Yeah." Trent chuckled, "You like that movie?" They was about to talk more until sleepwalking nude Owen walk pass them, leaving them in shock.

* * *

After recovering from the shock that last for another ten hours, Gwen take a glance at Justin before speak up, "Look at him, he's like a statue…He don't even move in over fifty hours."

"Yeah, even Naruto don't move a muscle." Trent pointed out as Naruto stares ahead, "Maybe it's because Bridgette is still sleeping on him."

"Hello?" Gwen waved her hands in Justin's face and Trent joined her, "Amazing! Look at the concentration…" She poked Justin, causing him to blink, revealing that he painted fake eyes on his eyelids.

"He painted his eyelids! I saw it! Chris! Chris!" Heather gasped, pointing at Justin.

"Shut up!" Chris gasped before grinned as he ran up to Justin's face, "Oh, I've got to see this…This is so freakin' cool! But you're still out, dude." Justin sighed before Heather blinks, remembering something.

"…No way…Wait a minute! Chris! Check Naruto!" Heather leaped on her feet and Chris blinked.

"Are you drafted? His eyes are opened." Duncan yawned as Chris checked Naruto before nod his head.

"Yeah, he's not sleeping so…"

Heather cut him off, "Naruto can sleep with his eyes open!" Chris blinked before look back into the redhead's eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Chris poked him once, earning a light snore out from Naruto. "No freakin' way! I take back what I said about Justin's trick…THAT IS SO FUCKING COOL!" The host throws his hands in air, "If Naruto wake up, tell him he's out."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I can't believe that I almost forget about that…" Heather muttered with her hand on face, "He practiced it when he was in classes…"

_***Static***_

Duncan chuckled, "That's really handy skill…Wonder if he will teach me that?"

_***Static***_

"I don't like to study…And classes are very boring." Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Another thirty hours went by and Cody just passed out, leaving Eva, Heather, Duncan, Trent, and Gwen.

Duncan decides to pull a prank on Harold by using 'Hand-in-cup' trick. "Oh gross! It works! Dude peed his pant!" The nerd wakes to Duncan's shout, only to find his pant wet and gasped in shock as the punk laughed at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Noah and Cody screamed together, causing the slumbering campers to get up with groggily eyes.

Gwen yawned, "I'd kill for a coffee right now…"

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris walks up with a cup of coffee as if he was mocking them, "Just fall asleep already!"

"Come on, you got to hook me up, man!" Gwen whined as she grabs the host's leg, "I'll even eat the grinds! Anything!"

"Fine…You five stay with me…" Chris grumbled, "The rest of you go and get a shower, for heaven's sake. You stink!" Everyone turned and look at Harold, the said nerd ran off. The campers walk off and they can hear him said something about pop-up book and history.

"Hey, Naruto." Bridgette tapped the redhead's shoulder, "Sorry about sleeping on your shoulder."

"Nah…I don't mind…Did you sleep well, Bri-chan?"

"Yeah, I did…" Bridgette nodded, 'It was so comfy…' She thought to herself with a pinkish tint on her face before the surfer blinked, "Bri-chan?"

"It's your nickname…If it's cool with you?"

"I'm cool with it…So you shortened my name and add chan?" He nodded, "What's up with chan?"

"Oh, it's suffix in Japanese. Chan is used toward girls if they are close friends or lover…" Bridgette felt her cheek burning at the last part, "Eh…I mean as good friend…"

"R-R-Right…" She nodded furiously with blush. Both of them never noticed Heather make a snarl, almost make Chris take a step back.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"Who do you think will be the last one standing?" Naruto asked, lying on his top bed after finished his shower.

Cody looked at him before give him a gap-toothy grin, "I bet it's Gwen!"

"Dude, she's on the other team." DJ chuckled as the geek sighed. Tyler was snoring on his bed while Justin volunteered to go to look for missing Owen."

"It sounds like you have a huge crush on her, dattebayo." Naruto grinned and Cody rolled his eyes as the Jamaican chuckled again.

"I would say the same thing with you and Bridgette." The geek shot back with a laugh.

"Oh, he got you there…" DJ nodded, also noticed how fast they were getting closer.

"Huh? Bri-chan? We're just friend…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his nose.

"Bri-chan, eh?" If Naruto look down, he would see DJ sticking his head out with a coy look on his face.

"Oooh, pet name already?"

"We're just friends…All we did was just talked…Dattebayo." They can see Naruto's face start to matching his hair.

"Yeah, for almost one whole day…And she slept on you!" Cody chuckled and Naruto groaned.

"We're just teasing you, man." DJ laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Naruto grumbled, "It would be weird if someone gets together in just a few days."

"To some people, yeah but it may can happen to you." Cody pointed out.

"What do you mean?" The redhead asked before Justin walked in the room with disgusted expression on his face, "Oh, Justin…Did you find Owen?"

"When you told me that Owen was naked, I don't believe you in first place…Now I wish I did…" Justin shivered. He doesn't witness the event of sleepwalking, "I found him on top of a beaver dam and now he's in shower with his clothes…"

"That's good." DJ sighed, he was worried about Owen.

"So what were you talking about?" Justin asked out of curiosity.

"Naruto and Bri-chan!" Cody and DJ said in unison with cheesy grins as Naruto buried his head under the pillow with a groan.

"Oh, do tell." The model smirked.

* * *

"Hey guys, I came here to let you know that Gwen outlasted Duncan by a hair so it's Screaming Gopher's victory." Courtney sighed as the boys were coming out of their cabin to check out.

"Huh? How did you know?" Naruto tilted his head to left.

"I was checking on Duncan since he was the last one of us and I show up when Chris declared it."

"Oh so that mean we have to vo…" Owen was about to say something before a roar breaks out inside the cabin and the door slammed open.

"Who took it!? Did you steal it?!" Eva snarled and everyone blinked, she suddenly barged into the boys' room and tossed everything out through the window.

"W-W-What?!" Cody stuttered and everyone gulped at her roaring more.

"Where is my MP3 player? One of you must have stolen it!" Eva snarled, "I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back!"

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys whole camp." Courtney said to the team.

"…What's MP3 player?" Naruto asked, earning a weird look from his group.

"Hey, guys." Heather walk up with a smile, "Wow, this place is a real mess."

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Courtney sighed as Cody explained what it is to Naruto in background.

"You don't mean this, do you?" Heather pulls out the MP3 player, "I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit." The bodybuilder ran up and grabbed it, "You must have dropped it."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Eva thanked Heather over and over.

"Sure thing." The queen bee smiled, walk away.

"That's good thing you found it." She can feel someone ruffled her hair from behind and scowl, knowing who it is.

"Idiot! What did I said!" Heather swatted Naruto's hand away and stomped away as Naruto chuckled at her.

"Um…Sorry about that little misunderstanding…" Eva chuckled nervously as the team glared at her, "Guess no one stole it after all…Okay, I just overreacted a little." They kept glared at her.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Welcome to the first campfire ceremony!" Chris said as he walks up to the Killer Bass members with a tray of marshmallows, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

The host chuckled, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catches the boat of losers, and leave! You will never come back, ever."

"Duncan…Bridgette…Courtney…Owen…Naruto…Tyler…DJ…Justin…" One by one, the campers took their marshmallow. There was one left and it comes down between Izzy and Eva, "This is the final marshmallow of the evening."

"…" Eva gulped.

"…" Izzy bit her nails.

"…" Chris smirked, enjoying the dramatic pause.

"…" The group stared at the host, waiting for Chris' announcement.

"…Izzy!"

"Yeah! More time to petting Naruto's whiskers!" The redhead paled as Izzy giggled at him.

"Eva, the dock of shame awaits!" Chris whispered to Eva with a smug smirk. Eva stood up and turns to her former teammates with a scowl on her face.

"Nice, really nice…Who need this stupid tv show, anyway!" The bodybuilder exploded before walk up to cowering Chris and kicks him in shin on her way.

"Ow! Have a good night's sleep tonight." Chris muttered in pain before turn his head to the group, "You're all safe."

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

Eva growled as Courtney waved at her from the distance, "Buh-bye, Eva!" She snarled before throw a stick at them, causing them to duck under it.

"…The stick is inside the pole! H-H-How can it be!" Cody cried out of fear and everyone watched her get on the boat before it takes off.

* * *

**(Cabins)**

Heather yawned, leaning against cabin and waiting for the Bass team to show up to make sure that her plan works the way she want it to be. She don't wait long when Naruto showed up, "Hey, idiot! Who did your team kick off?"

"Oh, Heat-chan?" Naruto blinked at her appearance, "Everyone voted for Eva so she's out…" He frowned, "You should have to go to sleep, dattebayo."

"I was just curious, that's all." Heather yawned again before Naruto's chuckle draw her attention, "What's so funny?"

"Nah, I was thinking that maybe the reason why you were up is because you were worried about me."

"I-I-Idiot! I'm not worried about you!"

"I know, I know…Night, Heat-chan." He waved at her before heading for his cabin and Heather scoffed.

She was about to enter her room before stopped and turned to Naruto with snarl, "And stop call me that! Why can't you listen to me for once!"

"You two acts like a married couple, if you ask me." The queen bee froze up before slowly turn to the person with angry expression.

"Noah…"

"Yes?"

"If you said it again, I will kill you…" Heather growled as she stomped past Noah into her room.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Noah rolled his eyes before resume his night read.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I have an odd urge to make a betting pool." Noah peeks up from his book, "Ten bucks said Naruto will end up with Heather."

_***Static***_

"My little buddy came up with awesome betting pool and all the guys got on it!" Owen laughed before lifts his index finger in air, "I bet twenty on Naru and Bridge because they both are so nice and awesome!"

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

The next day, everyone was tired from the last challenge. Duncan snored on the table before wake up by Chris. "Duncan. You look like a crap, man." Chris mocked with a grin.

"Stuff it." The punk grunted out before snoring on the table.

Courtney groaned, "Owen farted all night…It reek so badly!"

"It's the beans!" Owen defended himself with a guilty look on his face.

"Wow, four nights without sleeps! How much are you hurting, dude?"

"Want to find out?" Duncan snarled, his angry eyes flared at Chris. His teammates duck under the table for their safety reason.

"No, no, it's cool." Chris raised his hands in surrender but his grin said otherwise. Harold walks into the main lodge with a mustache drawing on his face and everyone snickered before laugh at him as soon as he sat down with Gopher's table.

"What?" Harold asked.

"Someone messed with your face, dude." Geoff whispered to him before the nerd checked his reflection in the spoon.

"Sweet stache! I'm a man now!" He puffed his chest out.

"…Who want to tell him it's just drawing?" Naruto whispered to snickering Justin.

"He-hey!" Chris shouted to get their attention, "Everyone, it's Gwen!" The Gophers cheered as the goth girl show up at their table.

"Why are we clapping?" Lindsay asked as Courtney sneered at the team.

"I'm so tired…I can't feel my face…" It was last thing Gwen said before she faceplanted the table.

Heather turns to Beth and Lindsay, "So let's go over the rules one more time. Number one, I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two…" She waited for them to give her answers.

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsay questioned her before Heather nodded.

"Number three, I can borrow any of your stuff without asking, but my stuff is strictly off limits." The queen bee smirked and Lindsay tilted her head.

"I don't know about that last rule."

"That's cool. I can change it." Beth and Lindsay smiled, "I can also find someone else to take to the final three with me." Heather's subtle threat caused them to change their mind, "Good…Wanna to have some fun?" They nodded as she stands up to face the Bass team, "Hey, fish-head! Way to kick out your strongest player! Why won't you just give up now?"

"Heat-chan, be nice…Or do you want Alpha-S51 prank?" Heather paled at Naruto's comment.

"Okay campers, listen up!" Chris clapped his hands, "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it." The host leaned into Naruto and whispered, "Mind telling me about Alpha-S51 prank?"

"Sure, when we have time." Naruto grinned.

* * *

**(Court)**

The campers stand in the middle of the court, Duncan was last to enter the court before lie down on the bleacher. He noticed that his team was looking at him, "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do!" The punk threatened before passed out.

"This is all your fault, you know?" Courtney glared at Owen with a growl, "You and your farts!"

"It's the beans! I can't help it!" Owen whined.

"I'm glad that I'm not on this team, gosh." Harold whispered to Trent.

Chef blows his whistle before growled at them, "Pay attention, fools!"

"Thank you, Chef." Chris patted the current referee's back, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is…"

Noah cut him off with a smirk, "Do not talk about dodgeball?" Some of the campers snickered as Chris frowned at the bookworm before plastered the grin on his face.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball…" The host throws the ball with all of his strength.

"Arrrgh!" Noah cried as the ball hit his family jewelries. Chris chuckled at the bookworm's agony.

"You're out." Chris continued with a grin, acting like he doesn't just hit someone in groin.

"It's…Official…I…Hate…You…" Noah whined out in pain as Geoff throws the ball back at the host, who catches it with his hands.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower gets out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court…" Chris pulls his arm back, "Okay now, Tyler, try to hit me." The ball flew into the jock's hands before Chef tossed the host another ball, "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to defect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked before Tyler throws the ball at Chris.

"You dodge!" The host yelled, defects the ball to Lindsay and hit her in face.

The campers gasped and Chris groaned, "Oooh, you were supposed to dodge the ball."

"Ow…Right." Lindsay slowly gets up on her feet with a bump on her forehead.

"You have one minute until game time." Chris turns to the Gophers team, "Gophers, you have to sit one person out each game."

"Okay, we can't get lazy." Heather said, "The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?" She jabbed her thumb at sleepy Gwen.

"I'll volunteer." Noah step up, it would be perfect time to get more campers on the betting pool. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge."

Izzy glomp Naruto with a grin, "Hiya red! Want to make it more interesting?"

"Um…What?" The redhead gulped.

"If I get one out with a ball, I have to pet your whiskers without any resistance. The more players I get out, the more chances I get to play with your whiskers!" Naruto paled and before he can turn it down, Chris popped up right behind him with a sadistic grin.

"That's good idea! I approved it!" The host chuckled and Izzy cheered. If he plays it right, there will be a lot of drama soon and everyone know that love-lines always bring drama which mean more rate.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto cried as he clutches his head.

* * *

**Round One**

Chef glanced at the sides as the players entered the zone. Izzy, Courtney, Tyler, Cody, and Owen went up first against Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Harold, and Katie.

"Bring it on, fishes!" Heather teased, "Otherwise winning two in a row just won't be as satisfying."

"Oh, you're going down!" Tyler shot back, "We're gonna to bring the dinner to the table, and then we'll go to eat it!"

Naruto turns to Justin with blank expression, "…What?" The model shrugged, he also doesn't understand it at all.

"Both teams ready?" Chris shouted out, "Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Chef blows his whistler harder to start the game and both of the teams pick up their balls, three each.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Harold cried but for no reason, he just spiked the ball on the floor. It bounced a few times before rolls to Izzy's feet.

"Have you ever played this game before, string bean?" Leshawna snarled before Tyler throws the ball at the team but it hit DJ.

"Sorry!" Tyler shouted out as the ball slammed into his stomach. Heather was the one who got him out of the game. Courtney snarled as she chucked the ball at Harold and it hit him in face, evening the number.

"Oooh! That'll leave a mark!" Chris laughed. Katie throws her ball and it flew toward Cody, the said geek ducks under it as it hit the wall before bounced back.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" It was all Lindsay can ask before the ball slammed into her cheek, giving her a second bruises in process.

"She's beautiful, even if she get bruises…I'm so going to confess to her soon." Tyler whispered to Naruto as he sends a wave to the bombshell, who just returned it back with a smile. Naruto chuckled at the jock.

"Really? That's brave of you, dattebayo." The redhead patted Tyler's back, "Good luck." The ball flew into Tyler's groin.

"Mommy…" He groaned.

"What the hell was that!" Courtney growled, "Ref! He's even not on the court!" Chef glanced at Heather, the said girl claimed that she slipped so he let it passed for now. Courtney gritted her teeth, "Ugh!"

"Watch out!" Cody cried out and Courtney blinked. What does he mean by that? Her eyes widened, she forget that she was still game but it was too late, the ball hit her in back.

"That's how we roll!" Leshawna chuckled as the CIT take her place with a scowl. The sister was about to brag more but the ball in gut stopped her from doing it.

"Free Whisker time!" Izzy cheered as Naruto groaned in his hands. Katie fired back, managed to get Izzy out and before the sweet girl can celebrate, the ball hit her in leg.

'Damn it…' Heather scowled as Owen and Cody grinned at her.

"Easy out, guys, easy out!" Courtney cheered to her teammates and Heather glanced at her with sneer until she noticed something. Naruto was laughing with Bridgette before he ruffled her hair and she playful smacked him in arm. Izzy glomped Naruto and start to rubs his whiskers, causing him purring as Bridgette giggled at them.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Heather glared at the camera with angry sneer on her face, "This idiot! Moronic, ramen-addicting, foolish idiot!" She crossed her arms in front and kept ranting for a while, "Why is he getting too closer with these hussies!" She paused, "And why did it bother me?"

* * *

Cody throw the ball at Heather and with a loud snarl, she grab the ball with one hand before throw it at Owen, send him fly out.

"O-O-Owen!" Cody gulped before screaming out in pain as the ball slammed into his groin. Heather snarled again and stomped past snickering Chris before sit down with her teammates.

"Um…Are you…" Geoff was about to ask, only to cut off as Heather growled. Maybe it's better to stay clear of her for now.

"Oh my!" Chris chuckled, "First round go to Gophers!"

**Round Two**

"Come on, guys, we can do it!" Naruto clapped his hands to pumping up his team's spirit.

"Yeah, we better." Courtney muttered before turns to Tyler with a glare, "You better not mess it up again!"

"It was just a warm-up throw. Look, I can dominate this game." The jock said, "Just give all of your balls to me."

Chef blows his whistle again and Courtney sighed, "Fine…Just try to aim for the other side, okay?"

"Noah, you're up." Heather said after finally calm down.

"You know, you guys, did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't wanna mess up your mojo." Noah said before go back to his book and Heather raised one of her eyebrows. Beth volunteered to take Noah's place.

The two teams take their sides, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Katie, and Sadie against Bridgette, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, and Naruto. The odd thing about Killer Bass team is that Tyler has all of the balls in his arms, causing the Screaming Gophers to be little unease about what he is up to. The jock starts to spinning around and the balls flew everywhere.

"Hey! Watch the face, dude!" Chris shouted as he ducks under the stray ball and Chef grunted out as the ball hit his face. The Gophers on the bleacher jump out as another stray ball flew to it before the final one hit Lindsay in face again.

"N-Noooooooo!" Tyler cried, not believing that he just hit his crush and ran up to help her up.

"Finally!" Courtney rolls her eyes.

"O-Oh my gosh, my face." Lindsay winced as she touches her face, accepting Tyler's hand and asked him, "How's my face?"

Tyler held his gasp back and winced in sight of her bruised face before give her a nervous smile, "It's really not that bad. You still look great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." He nervously chuckled, never noticed the fact that Trent just tosses the ball at him and gets him out of the game. Courtney facepalm at the scene and Naruto chuckled before he noticed his jock friend ask the bombshell to go for a walk.

'Good luck, dude.' The redhead winked at Tyler and he returned it with thumb up.

"Hey, Hey! Get back here!" Heather shouted out to Lindsay, "You are so close to being out of the alliance!"

"Big O, let's show them we mean business, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned at Owen as they grab their balls.

"Let's do it, buddy!" Owen roared, "Game on!" He throws one of his balls and it hit Katie and Sadie at once, his second ball hit Beth in stomach.

"Not bad! Now it's my turn!" Naruto chuckled before throw the ball at Geoff, the party boy's eyes widened before the ball slammed into his face, knocking him out. Trent gulped as Naruto smirked at him, "Sorry, Trent." The redhead throws the ball harder and the musican ducked under it as it soared over his head.

"Heh, you miss…" Trent was about to saying something but he hears a sound of the ball bounced off the wall behind him before he turns around to see the ball hitting him in forehead, "Gaaaah!"

"Hey, campers, look!" Chris chuckled, "That one's worth an instant replay." The campers looked at him showing them the footage of Geoff. He played it over and over to show how badly it was when the ball hit him in face, "Forward…Rewind…Forward…Rewind…Forward…Pause!" The host chuckled, "That's gonna leave a mark…It's one to one now!"

Owen and Naruto high-fived each other as the Killer Bass team cheered.

"Aww, I don't get anyone out this time." Izzy pouted.

**Round 3**

The third round starts as the players entered, Leshawna, Katie, Geoff, Beth, and Sadie against Courtney, Owen, Izzy, Justin, and DJ.

"DJ, give me your ball! Izzy want her whiskers time!" Naruto paled as chuckling DJ pass the ball to the crazy girl. Izzy launched them at once and managed to get Sadie and Beth out. "Yes! Two free passes!"

"I think I'm doomed…" Naruto sighed, earning some snickers from his teammates. They kept watching the game as Leshawna finally get Owen out, following by Izzy after she got Katie out.

"Go, team, go. You can do it." Noah mumbled, uninteresting in the game as his team glared at him. Geoff throws his ball and Courtney ducked with a smirk but the second ball wiped her smirk off.

"Woo-hoo!" Leshawna laughed before dodged the ball from DJ and the giant were hit by the ball, leaving Justin in the game.

"…Not the face, please." Justin grinned, causing Leshawna to swooning and Geoff rolls his eyes before get the model out. Now it's two to one in Gophers' favor.

"Hey, it's two to one!" Heather called out to Bass team, "How does it feel to suck so much?"

"It's not over!" Courtney yelled back before turns to her team, "Okay, that is really bad. One more game and we lose whole challenge, again." She stood up with hands on her hip, "We can't let that happen, people. I know we have strong players but we need someone meaner, someone who can crush these stupid gophers into dirt!"

Everyone looks at snoring Duncan before DJ shakes his head, "Unh-unh, if we wake him up, he'll kill us."

"He won't kill us, guys." Courtney sighed, "He wants to win too!"

"Courtney's right." Cody nodded, "We need him to win this."

"Thank, Cody…Now wake him up!"

The geek paled, "M-M-Me?" Courtney nodded, "No way, I'm not doing it! I like to live!"

"Well, who's gonna wake him up?" Courtney growled and everyone gulped, "…Fine, I have a plan. Someone find the long stick so we can poke him."

"I won't do that if I were you." Someone speak up, "I don't like to be poke."

"Then how can we wake…you…up?" Courtney slowly trailed off as everyone turn to face awaking Duncan, "Wasn't you just sle…"

"Naruto just wake me up. He just told me why you need me for." The punk grunted.

"Wait…Did you kill…" DJ gulped.

"Nah, I'm still alive." Naruto chuckled and DJ sighed with relief.

"Yeah…I'll play on one condition. You what I say when I say it." Duncan demanded and Courtney nods, "Okay, here's a strategy I picked up during my first visit to juvie. It's called 'Rush the New Guy'."

**Round 4**

Duncan chooses Courtney, Izzy, DJ, and Naruto to join him on the court as they go against Leshawna, Katie, Beth, Trent, and Gwen. Chef blow his whistle and Beth throw her ball, followed by Leshawna's ball. The Killer Bass players dodged them and in an instant, Izzy collected them before tossed them over to Duncan and Courtney. Four of them throw the balls at once, all of them knocked Leshawna out.

"Way to go, guys!" Bridgette cheered from sideline. The Bass team repeated their plan, earning them a easy win and end in tie. Izzy turns to Chris with puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey, Chris. If we hit them at same time, do I still get more whisker time?"

"Yeah, you do if your ball was in the group." Chris snickered, ignoring Naruto's shout and Izzy cheered.

"Come on, a little effort out there, people." Noah mumbled before his teammates glared at him harder.

"I think that we should do the same thing all over again." Courtney said, "So who want to sit out this time?"

"I will." DJ raised his hand and Cody volunteered to take his place.

"Not that Noah here cares," The queen bee speak to her team, "But we are not going to lose this challenge to these guys, get it?" She paused before snarled, "And where is Lindsay!"

"I'm here." Heather blinked before turns to Lindsay.

"Oh, just sit down and stay there." The bombshell nodded as she sits down. Naruto blink before look at Tyler sit down on the bleacher with saddened expression. He wonder what just happened between Lindsay and the jock.

The redhead noticed that Courtney walk up to the jock and snarled, "Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You were with this blond gopher girl, wasn't you?"

"No…maybe…" Tyler sighed and Courtney was about to grill him more but Naruto throw his arm around her and move her away.

"Hey, Courtney. The game is about to start!" Naruto glanced out of corner of his eyes to see Tyler send a grateful nod to him.

"H-H-Hey, what are you doing!" Courtney cried out of frustration.

**Round 5**

"Okay, that is it, the final tie-breaking game." Chris announced to the camera, "We have Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Harold, and Geoff playing for the Screaming Gophers team." He swings his arm to other side, "Going against Cody, Courtney, Naruto, Duncan, and Bridgette playing for the Killer Bass team."

"Go, team, go…" Noah cheered with dull tone.

"Go, team, go! WOOOO-HOOOO!" Owen roared with glee tone.

"Gophers, Bass, let's send this sample to the lab and see what you made of!" Chris said with grin.

"What sample are we talking about here? DNA?" Naruto turns to the host with widened eyes.

"…Just starts the damn game…" Chris deadpanned and chuckling Chef blow his whistle for the final round.

"Fast feet, fast hands!" Heather ordered her team as they grabbed their balls and throws it around. The results are that there were a lot of dodges, outs, and switching players.

"Knock them out, knock them out." Noah said, he was the only one that doesn't play his turn at all. "Ow!" He cried as a stray ball hit him out of his seat.

"I guess sports aren't your forte." Heather smirked at downed Noah as Gophers laughed at him.

"Yes!" Gwen cheered as she finally got Courtney out and Leshawna laughed with her.

"Oh, you messed with the wrong white girl!" The ball hit her in face, sends her back to the bleacher.

No one knows how long it has been going on for but now it's down to the final player for each team. Chris smirked as he looks at Harold and Naruto before whispered to the referee, "Hey Chef, bet you fifty bucks that the redhead wins it."

"I'm no fool! I know better not to bet against you!" The host pouted, why do he always have to be a killjoy.

"Come on, Harold!" Trent cheered him on.

"Sweet dream, princess!" Duncan laughed.

"Bring it on!" Harold throws his Kung-fu moves around and beckoning Naruto with his hand. The redhead shakes his head before throws a few of his balls at the nerd and he dodged them with fancy footwork, even pulling out a matrix.

"Whoa!" Noah gasped, dropping his book in his shock.

"Oh, you get some sweet moves, dude." Naruto chuckled as he tosses his ball up and down, "Where did you learn it from?"

"Figure-skating." The nerd answered.

"Ah, somehow odd but yet useful…But sorry, bud…" Naruto's eyes hardened with determination, "I'm not going to let my team lost another challenge, I promise you, dattebayo."

"Uh-oh!" Heather gasped in horror.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Knowing this idiot, if he makes any promises…He always fulfilling them no matter what…" Heather sighed, "Look like it is going to be nerd's funeral."

* * *

Naruto gives Harold a sadistic grin, "Let's see if you can dodge that…" He pulls his arm back and swinging his body forward, "DODGE!" The ball flew at high speed, giving Harold no chance to react before it hit him in stomach. The nerd screamed in terror as he flew with it and hit the wall before slide down slowly, leaves him whining in pain. The ball innocently rolls out off Harold and kept rolling until it comes to Naruto's feet.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The Killer Bass team cheered as Naruto walk back to them with huge grin, "Nice throw, Whisker!" Duncan chuckled as the Bass lifted Naruto in air and carry him away.

"Gophers, what happened?" Chris asked them with a chuckle.

"What can I say?" Noah shrugged, "Weak effort."

"Aw, shut it!" Gwen snarled and stomped away.

"For once, I agree with weird goth girl." Heather scoffed before everyone walk away from Noah with the boys.

"Touchy." Noah rolls his eyes before look at his male teammates, "What? I'm telling you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Campers, you've already placed your votes and made your decision." Chris said as he holds up the tray with marshmallows. "One of you will be going home and you can't come back…Ever! When you hear me call out your name, come pick up a marshmallow." The host cleared his throat before he called them out.

"Gwen…Geoff…Katie…Beth…Trent…Heather…Leshawna…Lindsay…Sadie…" One by one, the said campers pick up their marshmallows and stood behind Chris. It comes down to Harold and Noah for the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

"…" Harold starts to sweat.

"…" Noah smirked, not worried about it since Harold play so poorly at the game.

"…" The campers glared at the certain person.

"…Harold!" The said nerd cheered, running up to get his marshmallow and take his place as Noah dropped his jaw in shock.

"Wait! Are you kidding me?" Noah yelled before give out a sigh, "All right, see if I care. Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team." The bookworm's comment earned him a barrage of marshmallows, "Ow!"

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, Turkey!" Leshawna angrily muttered as she dusts her hands.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Noah said, walking to the dock of shame and step into the boat before it take off.

* * *

**(Lake)**

"Did you enjoy your meats?" Naruto grinned at the sharks as they nodded back to him. The redhead chuckled, tossing them some of meats before he felt someone tackle him from behind.

"Whisker time!" Naruto's eyes widened as Izzy's hands rubbed his whiskers, causing him to purr.

"O-O-Oooooo…S-Stop!" Izzy giggled, shaking her head.

"Nope!"

Naruto sighed at her, "Why are you doing that?" The crazy girl tilted her head with a lopsided grin before she giggled.

"Dunno! It's fun to play with your whiskers…And it's cuter when you purring! I like you!" For some reason, Izzy's answer made Naruto's face red…or it was because she kept rubbing his cheeks. "There, I used up two of seventeen passes. See ya later!" Izzy giggled, disappeared into the wood.

Naruto sighed and facepalm, blaming the host in his head for gave Izzy a bonus mission. He turns to the smirking sharks and rolled his eyes at them, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you guys."

* * *

**(Killer Bass Cabin)**

Tyler sighed, he was still wide-awake and it was late at night. The jock kept rewinding a memory in his head over and over.

* * *

_The jock and the bombshell walk to the shore, they were talking about random things and it was good time. They sat down on the sand and watch the waves as they roll in before Tyler speaks up._

"_Um…L-L-Lindsay…" The jock rubbed his neck and she turned her head to him._

"_Yes, Taber?" Lindsay smiled, Tyler don't mind the fact that she got his name wrong since she always get everyone's name wrong._

"_I-I-I have something to tell you…" The jock takes a deep breath and stuttered, "I-I-I…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I like you!" Lindsay's eyes widened and she turn to him, "You're really beautiful and sweet girl, you really treat everyone with kind and never treat anyone different because of their appearance." The jock said, recalling how well she gets along with Beth and Gwen._

_At his school, he never went out with the beautiful girls since they always treat other people like outcasts and that's why he was still single because he used to be an outcast before he gets into sport._

"_Um…Te…" Lindsay tried to speak up but Tyler continued on with his confession._

"_The reason why I fall for was because of your personality, I know it's out of blue since we don't talk a lot…I…I just want to tell you that I like you." Lindsay bit her lip before put her hand on his shoulder._

"_I'm happy that you feel like that…But I'm sorry." The jock's heart just fall, "You're really nice guy and any girls would be lucky to have you because I can tell that you're also loyal…The thing is that…I like someone else." Lindsay give Tyler a hug, "I like you as a friend and I think you're really brave for telling me about your feeling…I'm sorry and I hope that don't change our friendship."_

_Tyler give her a sad smile, "Nah, it doesn't change anything…Thank…"_

"…_I'm going back…Are you?" Tyler shakes his head._

"_Nah, I'm going to stay here for a bit but I'll be right there." Lindsay nodded before give him a hug again and walk back to the court. He sat there for a few minutes before he follow her._

* * *

Tyler turns to his side and hugged his pillow, fighting back the tears in his eyes. The jock's eyes slowly closed and before he knows it, he was in deep sleep.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Cabin)**

It had been a few days after the dodgeball challenge and it was morning.

"Okay, this is so-way-beyond bad." Lindsay's whine waked Gwen up and the goth girl turn to her as the bombshell checked her empty tanner tubes, "I'm out of fake tanner, already."

"Whoa, that's tragic, Lindsay." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Now I have to actually like suntan, in the sun." Lindsay turned to Gwen with puppy eyes, "Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Gwen ignored her as she patted her hair down. "Oh, you totally do!" Lindsay gasped, expressing her concern and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"All right, Campers, enough beauty sleep!" Chris' voice rang out of the loudspeaker, "Time to show us what you're made of…Meet me at the stage!"

"Now what!" Duncan grunted out as the campers slowly staggered out of their cabins.

* * *

**(Stage)**

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsay asked her teammates, "I love musicals…Especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"Gwen, saved you a seat!" Trent waved Gwen over as he patting the seat next to him.

"Thank." Gwen smiled at the musician before sat down next to him as Heather look at them with raised eyebrow, not sure if they are in alliance or not. The queen bee glanced at the other team to see Naruto wave at her with grin and she turn her nose up in air, not noticing that she accidently hit Lindsay in face with her ponytail.

"Bah…" was all Lindsay can say as she pulls a piece of hair out of her mouth.

"Welcome to our brand-new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater." Chris showed up in the middle of the stage with cheesy grin.

"Wow, the interns really build it so faster because I don't see that place here yesterday." Naruto muttered.

Chris glared at Naruto for interrupting him before muttered, "Anyway…This week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!"

"Yes! Awesome!" Owen cheered as the campers perked up at Chris' revelation.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers." The host explained, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as it's legal." He gave Duncan an 'I'm watching you' sign and the punk snapped his fingers, too bad.

"You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J., V.J., and rap legend grand…Master Chef who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter." Out of nowhere, the ding can be heard and everyone look around for it but Chris speaks again, "The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck!" The host chuckled as he walks off the stage.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Heather blows her whistle before walk by her team and said, "Okay, I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work."

"Wait! Who said you were team captain?" Gwen asked.

"She did. Just now." Lindsay replied.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won." Heather gave Gwen a smug smirk.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." The goth girl snarled before Trent show up with a muffin.

"Hey, snagged you an extra muffin." The musician handed her the food before Heather call out to him.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project, are you?"

"Right on. Go for it." Trent nodded, earning a frown from Gwen.

"Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather said as the mentioned girls squealed together.

"Whatever." Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Courtney once again takes charge of the project and no one was against it because they don't want to lead the team.

"So who want to audition first?" CIT asked them and Owen raised his hand with gusto.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick! Pick! Me! Me! Me!" Courtney sighed before nod at him, "All right!" Owen stands in front of his team with a bottle before chugged it then burping the entire alphabet. The boys cheered before Courtney shot them down by stating that it was too gross.

"Maybe next time, Big O." Naruto tried to cheer sulking oaf up.

"Hey, Naruto, are you going to audition?" Bridgette asked, recalling that the redhead working in circuses for part-time.

"Me? Hmm, I guess I can try out but it has been a while and I may be a little rusty." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Oh, what do you do?" Courtney raised her eyebrow and Naruto chuckled.

"As one of clowns, I can do a lot of things, dattebayo." Everyone blinked at him, a clown?

"Ugh, I'll put you on the list if we don't have the third one." Courtney groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Naruto shrugged, he was fine with it as long as everyone have a chance to try out.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

The team sat with look of shocks on their face as they watch Sadie and Katie dance very badly.

"Um…No." Heather shook her head, crossed their names off the list before noticing Gwen walk away with a book in her hands. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, that's not here." Gwen muttered as she disappeared into the wood. The queen bee narrowed her eyes and turns to her team. So far they choose Trent for his music talent and had to take a little break due to Heather changing into her tutu outfit.

"For my audition, it's ballet route." The queen bee starts to show off her talent and they clapped as she looks at Lindsay and Beth to signal them for their cue.

"Oh, I vote for Heather to be in the contest." Beth said and Lindsay seconded it.

"Guys, that's so sweet." Heather acted with hidden smirk, "Okay, unh, so I guess I'm in…Why everyone doesn't take a five?" The team accepted it and walks off before Heather stopped Lindsay. "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?" The queen bee demanded.

"Oh my gosh, definitely!" Lindsay nodded, "My sister got diarrhea once on her date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul."

'Whoa, TMI…' Heather stared at her with unreadable expression. Lindsay nods before remembering something, she was on nationwide television show.

"…Oops…Sorry, Paula."

"Gwen's up to something serious." Heather muttered, want to forget what the bombshell just revealed and hand her the walkie-talkie. "I need you to follow her and report back to me."

"Okay."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

After a several auditions, DJ was doing a rhythmic dance with a ribbon which everyone clapped to. "Fine. Sign him up…Now we have one more spot left" Courtney sighed, the Bass team already chose the CIT for her violin. "Next."

"Me!" Bridgette perked up, "I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes. Watch!" She lifts herself up and stands on her hands.

"Okay, that'd be cute if you were a monkey." CIT rolls her eyes, "I just don't think it's quite what we're looking for…Next…" Justin walks to the front of the campers and just flexing his muscles as the girls gushed over him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I can't believe what I'm going to say…Sorry, Justin, that's not talent even if you're this handsome…" Courtney sighed and Justin shrugged, it's better to sit out and stay in the game longer. She turned to Naruto and said, "Fine, Naruto, you're third."

"I'll do my best, dattebayo." The redhead grinned as CIT walks off to find Chris and let him know that they have three representatives.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

Lindsay returned to Heather without find anything about Gwen. "Great…" Heather muttered as the Gophers get together again for the tryouts. Beth decided to show off her talent with flaming baton route.

"Are you sure that that is safe?" Heather asked, worried for her safety. She was not alone because everyone shared her concern.

"It's okay. I've been practicing." Beth replied, focusing in her route before she tossed them in air. Everyone gulped as the gravity bring them back down before Beth catches them and give a bow.

"Wow!" Heather said as everyone clapped, "I think we have our final representative. So it's me, Trent, and Beth…Any objections?" There was no objection at all.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

The goth girl was thinking about what to write in her diary before Cody walk up to her from behind and asked her, "What you got there, a journal?"

"Beat it." Gwen grunted.

"Oh, I got it." Cody sat down next to her as she glared at him, "Yeah, it's private, huh? I'm down with that. Yeah, it's cool, brah." The geek attempt to glance into her diary but Gwen got in his face with scowl.

"What part of 'beat it' don't you understand?" Gwen growled, returning to her book until Cody takes a sniffle of her hair. "What are you, some kind of freak?" The goth girl jump away from him.

"U-Um….Y-Y-You just smell really pretty." Cody stuttered, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

"It's just soap…" Gwen slowly walks backward away from him.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Stupid…Stupid…I blame the teenager hormone…" Cody slapped his forehead over and over.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers cabin)**

Heather figured out that the book must be weird goth girl's diary and plan to snatch it as Gwen switched into her swimsuit and go for a swim, Trent joining her.

"Come on, Lindsay. We have a diary to find." The queen bee smirked and Lindsay looks unsure about it.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Courtney was practicing with her violin as the team watch her before Owen asked Bridgette, "So can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes? It's awesome! I can't do it because it's too hard."

"Want to bet that I can't?" Bridgette smirked as she pulls out a chocolate bar.

"Oh, oh, oh." Naruto chuckled, "I bet five bars that she can do it."

"I bet you can't." Duncan chuckled, playing poker with DJ.

"Yeah, that's like virtually impossible." DJ laughed and Bridgette dared them to ante up before the boys pooled in.

"Okay, twenty minutes starting now." Bridgette said as she get on her hands and walk around as they look at Duncan's watch. The surfer's leg got tangled with the hanging rope and accidentally untied it in process as the spotlight fall down and broke Courtney's violin. The surfer cried, "Oh crap!"

* * *

"You…You killed my violin!" Courtney growled at Bridgette as Naruto wrapping the bandages on her head.

"I don't mean to." Bridgette apologized, "There must be something we can do."

"Yeah, it was an accident, dattebayo. We can fix your violin, it's not this bad…" Naruto said before the violin fall apart in CIT's hands, causing her to cry harder. "…Never mind…"

* * *

**(Backstage)**

The representatives from each team gathered behind the backstage and starts to warm up before the talent contest to start. Naruto noticed that Heather was in her tutu outfit before he grinned and walk up to her, "Yo, Heat-chan!"

"Stop calls me that, idiot!" Heather snarled before scowled, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just to say break a leg." Naruto chuckled, "So you are going to do some ballet dancing? It has been a while since I last saw you in it." Heather blinked at his sentence before realizing something, the last time he saw her doing ballet was before…

"Oh, yeah, I forget about that." Heather mumbled and Naruto ruffled her hair with a smile before the queen bee swatted his hand away.

"I'm really looking forward to your dance."

The queen bee perked at his comment, "R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, I always enjoy it when you do your ballet, dattebayo." Heather doesn't know why her chest felt tightened, neither her cheeks burning up.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"My plan was to read a page out of weird goth girl's diary…" Heather frowned, "But after hearing what idiot said about my ballet…For some reason, I don't want to go ahead with my plan…" She sighed, "…Idiot, why does he always affect me?"

* * *

"Okay, I know I'm not as good as you are at your violin, but I can do this." Bridgette told Courtney before Heather walks up to them.

"Bridgette…" The queen bee glared at the surfer, "It would suck if something happens to you."

"What is this supposed to mean?" Bridgette glared back.

"Oh nothing…" Heather shrugged, "Oh, and go easy on the chips. You don't want to sink that surfboard of yours and lose his attention, do you?" Bridgette stopped eating her chips and glare at the queen bee before the surfer throws the bag at Heather.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I wonder if she was just trash-talking me to throw me off during the contest? It really doesn't feel like it…" Bridgette said before paused, "…And whose attention was she talking about?"

* * *

**(Stage)**

"It's the T.D.I talent extravaganza!" Chris announced to the audience made up of the campers, "Welcome to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves." The host grinned, 'hope they do' Chris chuckled in his head. "First up for the Screaming Gophers is Beth."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Lindsay cheered for her friend as the farmer girl starts to showcase her baton route. At first, she was doing well until one of the flaming baton slipped from her in air.

"Uh-oh!" Beth nervously gulped as the baton crashed into her and Chris walks up to her with a chuckle.

"Don't your ma tell you to not to play with fire or you'll get burn…" He paused to chuckle again as Chef-o-meter dinged four times, "But Chef really like the first half of your route."

"Um…That's good, I think?" Beth groaned as she walks to the backstage.

"First up for the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy…DJ!" The Bass team cheered as DJ leaped into the stage and dance around for a while until the ribbons got tangled with his legs, bringing him down with a thump.

"Ooh!" The campers winced as Chris chuckled again.

"Dainty and yet masculine. Let's see what Grandmaster Chef thinks." Chris said before the chef-o-meter dinged twice, "Not much…" DJ walk off dejected as Chris kept talking, "So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead…Next is Trent. Take it away, my bro."

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent smiled as he starts to play his guitar and singing a song.

_They say that we've only got summer_

_And I say that's a really bummer_

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun_

_It's just be the two of us_

_Nothing to do but just hang_

_So let me say only this_

_I'd stick around for just one kiss_

The campers applauded as Chris ran to Trent's side and patted him on back, "Nice work! I liking your style, dude," The Chef-o-meter dinged eight time, "And so does Grandmaster Chef." The musician waved to the campers before frowning Chris shove him off the stage, "All right, quit hogging my lights, buddy." The host turns to the camera with grin as if he doesn't shove someone off just now, "Three down and three to go, and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far…Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

In the backstage, Courtney looked at nervously Bridgette and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh, definitely." Bridgette nods, holding her rumbling stomach. "N-No, I'm great."

"Break a leg, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled as he put a makeup on his lower face and Bridgette smiled at him.

'I hope it don't go bad…' Courtney whined in her mind as Bridgette walk to the center of the stage on her hands. It wasn't long until she starts to burp loudly, earning some smiles from male campers.

'I-I-I don't feel so go…' was the last thing that Bridgette thinks before she vomited on the stage upside down. The campers gasped in horror as the surfer projected her vomits all over, causing some campers to vomits before she falls down.

"It's like watching The Exorcist…" Chef laughed as Chris tries to keep his dinner down.

"Cleanup on aisle three, four, five, and six…" Chris groaned in disgust as he steps over the vomit puddles. "We will take a break in meantime so we can hose the joint down…" He finally throws up his dinner.

* * *

Bridgette moaned in the backstage as Naruto clean her face up with wet towel. "Do you feel better now?" The redhead asked.

"A little but it was embarrassing…" The surfer moaned again, "Thank for help me out."

"No problem, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled at her as he gently rub her cheek with towel, "And there, you're clean." Bridgette nods with rosy cheeks, she felt scared that she will be send home after this challenge and for some reason, she will miss Naruto a lot…

'…No way…It can't…' Bridgette's eyes widened.

* * *

"And welcome back to talent extravaganza!" Chris said, "Okay, so in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grandmaster Chef…But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song." The host shrugged, "So without further delay, here she is for the leaders…Heather with her swan lake! Remember, Heather…only twenty minutes."

"Music, please." The queen bee clapped her hands as the intern played the swan lake. Heather slowly moves around before dance among the song and out of her eye's corner, she can see Naruto smiling at her. It went on until the end of time and the campers clapped.

"That was lovely, Heather! Who can think that you have a soft heart?" Chris smirked, knowing about Heather's plan involving with goth girl and diary, thank to the cameras. "It almost brings a tear to Grandmaster Chef." The chef-o-meter dinged seven times.

"Hmmph!" Heather turns her nose up in air as she walks off the stage.

"Well, then it's down to the final act of the night." Chris smiled, "Can Naruto and his tricks turn it around? I seriously doubt it! Let's find out!" The host walks backward off the stage as the circus music rang out in air.

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies!" A huge ball bounced into the stage before a puff of smoke popped on top of the ball to reveal a clown balancing on the ball.

He was wearing a black Kabuki half mask, only revealing his white-painted lower face and it made his red hair to form a mane. The campers noticed that he was wearing an orange and red jester outfit with black frill collar and white frill cuff.

"My name is Joka!" The clown bowed as he flipped his hand, the daggers appeared out of nowhere and start to juggle them in air. "Let me tell you a little story." Joka giggled as he lifts one of his legs up in air behind his back, balancing on the ball with one foot.

"There was a family of three. A son named Trouble, a father named Shut-up, and a mother named None-of-your-business." The campers raised their eyebrows as Joka starts to roll around on the large balls, still juggling the daggers. "Trouble was in his backyard, playing on a swing while his parents were in the house. The boy got bored so he decided to visit his friend next door without telling his parents." The clown toss all the daggers in air before flip in air a couple times and landed back on the ball, resuming his juggle without dropping one dagger.

"Whoa…" Leshawna made a 'O' with her mouth as everyone nods with her.

"It was getting late so the father comes out to call the boy back in. 'Trouble! Come inside, it's late.' The father said before he looks around the backyard to see the boy was not there. He look at his wife and back to the yard a few times before he finally say, 'Honey…' 'Yes, dear?' the mother said."

"Is it me or did the daggers multiplied?" Cody muttered in shock as the daggers split in two.

"The father told her that the boy is gone. 'WHAT! Where's my kid!' The mother cried and the father tried to calm her down. 'Get in the car, we'll look for him.' He said as they take the car and went out in the city at night, screaming 'Trouble' over and over." Joka starts to swing his hips around as the hoop mysteriously appeared out of nowhere like if it was magic. "They kept screaming and call out until the cop car stop and pull them over. The police walk up to them, 'Do you know why I pull you over for?' 'Office, you have to help us! We can't find our boy.' The father cried. 'Oh, can you give me your name, sir?'."

"O-o-oh!" Chef chuckled, figured out what'll happen next.

"The father told him, 'Yes, shut up.' The police stares at him before ask him again, 'Sir? I just asked for your name.' The father look confused, 'I said shut up.' They kept going on until the police decided to go to the mother's side. 'Your husband is very rude, can you tell me his name and yours too?' The mother nodded to him before saying 'Shut up, nope of your business.'." The campers start to chuckled, "The police frowned at them before saying, 'Are you looking for trouble?' The parent looks at each other before screaming at the police, 'YES!' and that end our story!" Joka grinned as the daggers burst into colorful confetti in air and the clown bowed to them.

"Now that's a talent!" Chris clapped wildly as he walks to the clown. "Sweet persona, Naruto."

"Thank, dude." Naruto chuckled, taking his mask off.

"It looks like you laughed the pant off Grandmaster Chef and he really totally love it." The chef-o-master dinged nine times, "What a huge turnaround! The Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass."

"That's amazing!" Bridgette cheered as the Killer Bass team gather around Naruto.

"And as for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the campfire." Chris chuckled.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, barfs." Chris said as he passes the marshmallow without calling out for their name since there was no time. Only Sadie and Beth don't get their marshmallow yet, "There's only one marshmallow left on this plate."

"…" Beth gulped as she trembles in her seat.

"…" Sadie look very worried and she look at Katie.

"…" Chris humming the theme song of TDI show as the campers glared at him for dragging it too long.

"…Beth!" The farmer girl grabs her marshmallow and Sadie cried out.

"Noooo! Katie!"

"Sadie!" The BFF hugged each other and sobbed.

"Enough with waterworks, ladies." Chris muttered with a frown, why do they always have to be so dramatic over a little separation. It's not like they won't see each other again.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "It was too easy. I told Beth and Lindsay to vote against Sadie and I just blackmailed Harold."

_***Static***_

"Heather found out about my secret crush…I don't want anyone to know about it…Why did my letter had to fell out of my pocket in front of Heather!" Harold sobbed in his hands. The nerd dropped it when the Screaming Gophers were on their way to vote.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"I'll miss you, Katie!" Sadie sobbed, waving from the moving boat.

"I'll miss you too, Sadie!" Katie shouted back with a sob.

"I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you toooo!" That kept went on until the ship disappeared into the fog.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Woohoo! It has been a crazy week!" Chris chuckled, "We have seen so much eliminations, new alliance, and a lot of possible relationship that will may bring us a lot of drama…" The host rubbed his hands together with maniacal grin, "I know that it was right move to pick Naruto, hehehehe! What will happen next time on…" Chris takes a deep breath.

"**Total…"**

"**Drama…"**

"**Island!"**

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers cabin)**

"Hey weird goth girl." Gwen turns to Heather and catches a black book before her eyes widened.

"Did you…" Gwen growled and Heather smirked at her.

"I just did…It was so boring." The queen bee sighed as she slid into her bed, "You kept talking about how hot Trent is, how cute he is, blah, blah!" Heather laughed as Gwen sneered at her.

"You'll regret it…"

"Oh, I'm so scared…Night!" Heather turns away from growling Gwen. The goth girl stomped to her bed and turn the light off.

* * *

_Killer Bass Team: Bridgette, Courtney, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Izzy, Justin, Naruto, Owen_

_Screaming Gophers Team: Beth, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent_

_Eliminated: Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, Sadie_

* * *

**And this ends the second chapter of WDL. Like it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**This time, it took about 44 pages with notes together. Originally I was going to do one chapter a episode but it take about 17 pages and I felt like it was not enough so I cram in more episodes in one chapter to the max of my limit. Like I said before, it can be long or short and at random time…plus I wonder if anyone catch the reference when Naruto joked to Tyler about his workout?**

**Now you all have noticed that the butterfly effect played in this chapter, like Lindsay rejected Tyler because she like someone else and Heather show a bit of her soft side by not reading Gwen's diary out loud since Naruto was there to change her mind indirectly.**

**Now I'm going to try to explain about what I just revealed in this chapter before anyone asked me that.**

**First of all, I decided that his mother died from an illness because I want to go in other way because everyone always goes with death in accident, murder, or anything like that so I was like, 'why not' and try it out to see how it turn out for the readers. I know that he just revealed it but I blame his lacking of sleeping during the Awake-A-thon and his honest nature.**

**Second, I know that some of you will ask me why I leave some scenes out that you already saw in the show. I just want to focus on how Naruto act around his team and possible relationship. I'm trying to keep some of cannon in but add some original with it. If I cut some scenes out, it mean it is following the cannon like always.**

**Third, there is a reason why I eliminated Sadie early is because it is a part of plan and to start a side-pairing between her and someone.**

**Fourth, I decided that Naruto would have experience by working in several circuses because that's only way I can come up with Naruto's skills and talent. I'm not sure if some reader would be happy with it or not.**

**I tried my best to keep some characters IC but I still think some of them were OOC…maybe it's just me.  
**

**In the next chapter, it's possible that Naruto may revealed his scar and reveal a bit about how he got it during the fear challenge or not…**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	3. Island: Wild Edition

**Thank you, everyone, for your feedback, advice, and everything.**

**Raven: Thank you for your advice, I'll try to keep it in my mind.**

**Coldblue: 1. Maybe… 2. That's would be telling…3. Yes but in the future.**

**Like I said before, if I leave some scenes out, it mean it's following the cannon.**

**Remember everyone, my grammar is not this good and I may miss some or most of them and will be happy if anyone pointed it out for me so I can make a best chapter next time. **

**I want everyone to keep it in mind that I'm not good at making up stories or some of deep heart-to-heart talk within this story but I tried my best.**

**Here's the third chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, or anything mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Island: Wild Edition**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, two teams got together and had a lot of fun challenges in just a week!" Chris said with a grin, "The campers got a chance to know each other during the Awake-a-thon which lasted for four days, ouch!" The host chuckled, "And after that, they just enjoyed a good game of dodgeball and showcase their talent in a contest. During these, we have our first alliance, jealousy bee in denial, rivalries, and a few of ships…You know what I'm talking about." Chris wiggled his eyebrows at the camera with a grin.

"There were a few campfire ceremonies and three campers, Eva, Noah, and Sadie, had to take a ride in losers boat." The host plays the footage of said contesters leaving the island, "Now who will be the next victims to walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

_Naruto stares at his house with uncertainly expression before a hand touched his shoulder, "You okay, kid?"_

"_Yeah, Oji-san…" The redhead sighed before look up to Heather's father, "Thank again for let me stay at your house, dattebayo."_

"_No problem, you're like a family to us since your mother moved in next door…" Naruto give him a small smile, "You can use the guest room…come on, Naruto."_

_With one last glance at his house, Naruto entered Heather's house…_

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"Get your asses up, maggots! Chow time!" Chef's voice roars out of the loudspeaker as Naruto's eyes snaps opened. Owen was the only camper that slept in, the redhead won't be surprised if Big O can sleep through storm if there was one.

"Ugh, and it was getting good…" Duncan muttered before the punk jump out of his bed. "Dibs on shower." Duncan said as he grabs some of his clothes and kick Owen's bed to wake the oaf up since they both share same bunk beds.

"Chocolate donuts with shrimps topping!" The boys raised their eyebrows and give Owen a weird look, what the hell did he dreamed about?

* * *

**(Outside)**

Katie sobbed into her hands, her best friend was gone and what was she going to do now? She gave out a wail before someone speaks up behind her. "Um…Are you okay?" The girl blinked, turns to face the geek.

"C-C-Cody?" Katie was not sure if it was his name but she overheard Gwen muttered about him in passing.

"Yeah…" Cody rubbed his neck, "I just saw you crying and…well…" He was on his way to the communal bathroom before notice Katie wailing on the log.

"O-o-oh…I'm…" Katie sobbed again, freaking Cody out. "Sadie!" The geek gulped before he sit down next to her and patting her back, he don't know how to comforting girls at all.

"D…Do you want to talk about it?" What? The geek doesn't know what to say and that's all he can think right now. The skinny half look at him before nods her head and start to vents out on him as he patting her back over and over.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

After their breakfast, Chris told everyone to meet him at the campfire pit for their challenge. "Campers," The host starts his explanation, "Today's challenge will test your outdoor-survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." Some of the campers gasped before Chris chuckled at their expressions, "Just kidding. All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He pulls out a couple of maps before tossed them to the leader of the teams and give them a warning, "Oh…And watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in preproduction.

'Good thing we have Naruto…' Courtney sighed, if the redhead can tame man-eating sharks then it's possible that the bears won't attack the Killer Bass team.

"First team back for breakfast wins invincibility." Chris said before pressing his air horn, "Well, off you go…And don't die!" The host chuckled again as he leaves.

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asked with bewildered eyes before Owen starts to tell everyone about his encounter with bear.

"Really? That's cool, Big O." Naruto grinned at his large friend and Leshawna muttering under her breath, something about wishing that they were in her team and fighting a bear.

"Oh, this one time," Izzy giggled as she jumps on Naruto's back, "I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth, and it look like blood and guts. We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat, Simba." Everyone stares at Izzy with weird look, "But it turned out that he was just lost for a week."

"Um…I…See…" Duncan muttered, not sure how to make a comment about her story.

"Let's go!" Courtney barked at her team, she doesn't want to let the Gophers win another challenge.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Hey Gwen, wait up!" Trent called out to the goth girl but she just ignored him and walk away from him before he ran up to her side. "Can I walk with you?"

"No…" Gwen grunted angrily, she just wants to be left alone for a while.

"Oh, come on, you're moping over the fact that I just read your diary?" Heather rolls her eyes as Gwen glared at the queen bee, "That is so lame."

"Whatever!" The goth girl snapped before stomps away from her team.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

The team was following Courtney as she kept checking her map time from time. A mosquito lands on Justin's face before he swatted it and pull out a mirror to check himself for any bite. Naruto blinked, noticing that the model just stopped and turn to him.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah…Just checking…Go ahead, I'll catch up." Naruto glanced at his team before give out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't get lost and stay on the path, dattebayo." Justin nodded as Naruto ran to catch up with the team. The model turns back to his mirror and winked at it, he's so perfect and everyone knows it.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Ugh!" Heather growled, she was getting tired of this weird goth girl sulking around and whispered back to her team, "She is so the next one to leave."

"Who?" Beth asked before Heather answers her by pointing at Gwen.

"But you're the one who read her diary…Girl, that's privacy thing!" Leshawna glared at the queen bee, the said girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Katie, you doing okay?" Geoff asks the girl and Katie nods at him with saddened expression.

"Yeah…" She gave out a small smile, thinking about the geek and how he comforted her.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"Uh…There's no food here." Owen nervously chuckles, the team finally found their camping site and he was very hungry for some foods.

"This is a survival challenge." Courtney said, emphasizing on survival. It earns a whine out of the large oaf and the CIT rolls her eyes before look at the instruction, "It says that we have to find our foods in wild." The campers sighed, it look like it's going to be a long day for everyone.

"I bet right now, Heat-chan would say something about diet." Naruto chuckled, somewhere a certain camper sneezed. Izzy popped up right next to Naruto, making him jump a bit.

"Hey, Red! You know what would be fun?" the crazy girl grins at Naruto, "What if a bear show up when we call them out?"

"Um…"

"Right! That would be so fun!" Owen giggled as he grabs them in bear hug and joyously growls, "I'm a bear! Rawr!"

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled at Owen, causing him to whining again.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Courtney is really mean to me today…" Owen whined, poking his fingers together before blink at the camera. "And why do I have a weird feeling that we missed someone?" There was a pause before he shakes his head, "Nah…"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"I'm so hungry…" Heather groaned as the campers waited for Geoff and Harold to come back from their hunt.

"Yo, who ordered the pepperoni pizza…" A delivery boy hollered at the group, "With extra cheese?" The campers raised their eyebrows, how the hell did he get on the island?

"It's for the camera crew, over here!" The cameraman waves him over and the Gophers glared at the camera crew. "What? We need to eat!" One of the interns nervously said as their glares get harder before a voice stopped them.

"We're men now." Harold laughed as Geoff show up with fishes.

"Are you kidding me?" Heather gaping at them, the Gophers cheered for foods. "How do you know how to fish?"

Geoff grinned at the campers, "It's really easy to catch fishes with my hat."

"…A hat…Seriously?" Gwen deadpanned, that's ridiculous...

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Yeah…" Geoff chuckled, "My bro was really crazy but his ideas always work out well."

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Everyone was doing their own tasks while Owen was cooking the fishes under Duncan's eyes since they figures that the loveable oaf will may end up eat their dinner. Naruto's eyes glanced at Bridgette as they set up the tent. He can't help but wonders why he kept taking glances at the surfer and he never noticed Cody elbowing Tyler as they both snickering under their breath.

"What's for dinner, woman. I'm starving." Duncan smirked at Courtney, receiving a glare from her.

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." The CIT growled.

"Hey, guys, look what I found!" Everyone turns their head to DJ and see that he was petting a rabbit in his arms. The rabbit coughs and stares at them with big doe eyes.

"Well, I never had rabbit stew before, but what the heck, I'm game." Duncan said before the giant gasped at him.

"No! That is my new pet!" DJ turns his body to shield his rabbit from the punk, "I'm calling him Bunny."

"You can't find any other foods?" Courtney sighed, "Then it looks like we'll have fishes and berries for dinner."

"Has anyone seen Pretty Boy?" Duncan asked before everyone's eyes widened, they just forget about Justin.

* * *

**(Justin)**

"Hello, anyone out there?" The model asked, glancing around the woods and trying to find his teammates. He don't noticed that it's dark already since he was busy adoring himself in the mirror.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I can't help it…I'm too sexy." Justin smiled, staring into his mirror. "I'm so perfect and flawless." The model flexed his muscles before making a kissy face with his mirror.

* * *

"Hmm?" Justin blinks as he found a cave and shrugged his shoulders, 'That would make a good shelter until morning.' He walks inside and starts to scream as the bats flew and hugs his face. "My face!" The model cried out.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"I think the fishes are ready." Harold said, handing out the fishes to the Gophers.

"Thank man, fish looks awesome." Trent said before chewing on his fish. There was silence between the team before someone decided to break it.

"So…Anyone get a campfire story?" Geoff asked and Heather glared at him.

"No story…We're not kids anymore!" The party boy pouted, he just wants to hear some stories and it was too boring!

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Bridgette gasps out of fear as the owl hooted out in the night. "Be cool, it's just an owl." DJ reassured the surfer and petting his rabbit. It was late and most of the campers voted not to look for Justin since they believe that he can find them soon.

"Sorry…I just get really freaked out in the forest." Bridgette shivered and Naruto put his hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Don't worry, you got us, dattebayo." Bridgette smiled back with a pinkish tint on her face.

"This reminds me of this really scary story I heard once." Duncan smirked at Bridgette's expression as she whines.

"Really? Awesome! Tell it, tell it!" Owen claps his hands, "Oh, oh, oh! We can all take a turn to tell stories!"

"That's not bad idea." Tyler said with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked with poker face, "Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

"Ooh, we're so scared." Courtney muttered sarcastically as she rolling her eyes.

"All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you…" Duncan smirked before starts his story, "One night, a lot like this one…"

* * *

**(Trailer)**

"Chris, you need me?" Chef asked, ducking under the door and turn to the host behind his desk. Chris looks up from his papers before give the cooker a nod.

"Yeah, I want to ask you about next challenge when the campers come back tomorrow morning." Chris hands out a piece of paper to Chef, "I was thinking of have a fear-based challenge, what do you think?"

"Hmm…That's not bad idea." Chef chuckled at the idea of terrorizing the teenagers before he noticed something sticking on the back of paper and peels it off, revealing it to be a picture. "Huh? Who's that?" The cooker asked as he hand it back to Chris and the host looked at it before give a small smile. Chef raised one of his eyebrows, he has been working with Chris for many years and he never had seen him make a real smile in whole of his career life.

"…"

"…Sir? You alright?"

Chris blinked before give a nod, "Yeah…I'm fine…It's just someone that got away…" Chef give out a 'ah' sound, everyone always have someone that got away and he know what it was like.

"I see…Well…" Chef sighed as he rubbed his head, "I'm going to make breakfast for tomorrow…Night…"

"…Oh, night…" Chris placed the picture down and gives out a weary sigh. It has been long time since he thinks about his first love.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Duncan's horror story was almost done as the campers shivered, "So suddenly, they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car. Even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed, because there was hanging on the door handle…" Duncan smirked before pull out a bloody hook with scary expression, "Was the bloody hook!" The campers screamed at the hook as Duncan crackled at them.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted, "That was so not funny!"

"Oh yeah, it was…" Duncan tapping his chin, "I just wish that it was all on camera…Oh wait, it is." The punk smirked at Courtney before she snarled at him. There was a howling in the forest before she hugged Duncan out of fear and the punk smirked at Naruto as he give him a thumb up.

"Anyone get a story?" Izzy giggled and everyone looks at each other before Naruto scratches his head.

"Well, I guess I have one."

"What do you mean?" DJ blinked at redhead.

"It's a folktale, passed down through my family for generations…"

"That's awesome! Tell it, tell it!" Owen bounces in his seat and Naruto chuckled at him as everyone returned to their seats. The redhead nods before clearing his throat.

"Long time ago in an old era of Japan, there was a red kitsune, a fox demon, living in a mountain next to a village. He would come down each year to play pranks on the villagers for fun. It went on for many years and years…Unless a beautiful maiden was born in this village and had caught many men's attentions." Naruto chuckled and everyone blinked, "Sadly for the men, they were turned down by her because she claimed that she was waiting for her destined one that she never met…"

"Wait, how does she know if it's her one?" Cody cut in and Naruto grinned at the geek.

"You'll find out…Anyway…Her beauty was so great that the kitsune fall in love at first sight so he decided to take a form of a man and he come down the mountain to see her. He asked her for her hand in marriage and the maiden refused but the kitsune was very stubborn and kept wooing her for days…Unless he come up with a idea and make a vow if it don't win her heart, he will give up so he retreated to his mountain."

"What was the idea?" Owen asked, only to get a lot of shushes from other campers.

"The maiden decided to follow the kitsune and spied on him, she discovered that the man was the kitsune." The campers gasped, "But she make no sounds and saw him plucking his own red furs out and crafting them into something so she returned to her village and waited for the kitsune, she was very curious about his idea. A week later, the kitsune come down in his human form and asked the maiden to show him her pinky finger so she did…He pull out a long red string and tied it around her pinky finger before tied another end to his own pinky."

"A red string?" Duncan muttered with confusion.

"The maiden asked him what it is and the kitsune replied, 'that is the red string of fate and it won't break at all because it is the symbolic of my love for you. I truly love you and I ask for your hand for the marriage.' The maiden was moved and asks him to reveal his true form, shocking the kitsune but he did and it turn out that he used all of his red furs. The maiden told him that she love him and the kitsune was so happy that he told her that he will grant her anything. The maiden told him, 'I want two things…first, you will always love me no matter what.' The kitsune agreed, 'Second…I want you to give our children and their children to have your beautiful red hairs.' The kitsune was surprised but he granted her wishes…For many generations, the descendants of the kitsune and the maiden have red hairs to symbolize their love and it was said that our red hair is the red string of fate which will help us find our love ones…That's the end of story." Naruto grinned at them.

"Really? So you're related to the kitsune?" Owen gasped and the redhead laughed.

"Nah, it's just a folktale that my ancestors used to explain to their children why we have red hair instead of black hair, dattebayo."

"I think it's really interesting." Courtney said as some of campers nods, only Duncan don't since he never like mushy stories.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"So if I take Red's hair and ties it on my pinky finger, does that mean we'll be together forever?" Izzy giggled, "That mean I will have a lot of whisker times!"

_***Static***_

Duncan wipes something out of his eye before glare at the camera, "I don't cry! It was so lame…I can't stand mushy stories and it's stupid about how the kitsune won her heart…" The punk sniffles before glare again and punch the camera.

* * *

"Thank…Did someone heard a scream when I was telling the story?" Naruto asked and everyone blinked at him, "Nah, I must imagined it…"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Whose idea was it to climb the tree?" Leshawna muttered as they sat on the branches in the tree, the reason why they were up there is because below them was a bear, eating their dinner before it look up to them with a growl. She doesn't know who screamed out that they have to climb the tree but she bet it was the queen bee.

"Can't it get any worse?" Heather growled before there was a sound of booming and rain fall down harder.

"And you have to get Murphy's Law involved…" Gwen deadpanned, getting a growl out of Heather's mouth.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

The team decided to turn in early since it was raining and no one want to stay out. Naruto noticed that Bridgette was up and fidgeting around while glance out of the tent. "What's wrong?" The redhead asked the surfer and she turns to him with nervous expression.

"Just too scared to sleep…" There was a lot of howling and hooting out there before Bridgette shivered. Naruto blinks before move closer to her, "N-N-Naruto?"

"Um…I figure that if I sleep next to you, maybe you will be less scared…right?" The surfer timidly nods, it was kind of true that she was feeling little better when Naruto was next to her.

"I guess so…" Bridgette stares at Naruto's face before move his arm out and lays her head on it.

"B-B-Bri-chan?" Naruto stuttered with lightly red blush on his face but she doesn't answer and turns his head around to see her fall asleep. "…Night…" Naruto smiled before slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"…Why do I have an urge to kill blonde and idiot?" Heather growled.

"What did I do?" Geoff gulped before get hit by a squirrel, courtesy of the queen bee.

* * *

**(Justin)**

"N-N-Nice bear?" Justin whined as the bear cuddled with him inside the cave.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

It was morning and some of the campers were staring at a sight that no one wants to forget, "Boy, I sure wish we have camera." Tyler said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I have one…I took a couple." Cody snickered, waving a camera around.

"Nice…Think you can make copies for us?" Duncan smirked and the geek gives a nod. Bridgette move around at night before ending up cuddling with Naruto as his arm warps around her waist, their heads were close that it look like they were about to kiss and the campers can't wait to tease them about it. "You know what? Let's wake Bridgette up first so Naruto would be clueless all day, huh guys?" The punk chortled and the team agreed with a grin.

"I wish I can cuddle with Red…" Izzy pouted.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

"Well, I think it's safe now…" Trent groaned as he stretched his back out, it has been a while since the bear disappeared into the forest, "The bear is gone…"

"And the map…" Gwen sighed, holding up a ruined map that was ripped by the bear during his search for foods.

"Ugh…I'm too stiff!" Lindsay whined, rubbing her neck and Beth nodded as she moves her arms around.

"You know what!" Heather snarled crankily, "I don't want to hear another word from anyone here." She was fed up with lacking of sleep and tired of everyone whining about their bodies. A blue bird flew down on the top of tent and start to chirping, "SHUT UP!" The gophers shouted at the bird, causing it to fall down with a frightened chirp.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

'Lousy no-good bum…' Chris grumbled mentally as he toss a wood into the campfire pit, why don't any interns do their job properly? He can hear footsteps running up right behind before he turns to see Killer Bass team…Wait a second…is it him or does it look like there was one less fish?

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney panted.

"Oh no! They beat us here." Heather growled as her team shows up right away before she snarled, "Stupid bear!"

"Ah-ah-ah…" Chris shakes his head, "Not so fast, gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a pretty fish…"

"Oh, you mean Justin?" Courtney giggled nervously, "I'm pretty sure he got eaten by wolves last night." Duncan nods his head before Justin ran pass the group with a scream.

"Dude, you alright?" Naruto asked the panting model before Justin make gibberish sounds. They swear that he was saying something about bear, bat, and his face.

Courtney cleared her throat, "Are you done, Justin?" The model nods and she smiled, "Good…Because thank to you, we just lost the challenge!" The CIT shouted at the cowering model.

"All right, Killer Bass," Chris speaks up with a chuckle, "One of your fishy butts is going home." The host turns to another team, "Gophers, you're going on an all-expense-paid trip to the Tuck Shop!"

"I never heard of that place…" Naruto muttered with a raised eyebrow as the Gophers team ran off with a cheer, it must be one of these famous shops. Justin gulped after seeing the Bass' glares.

* * *

"You've all cast your votes." Chris said, he decided that they have a campfire ceremony early just for a kick and to keep everything interesting for the rates. "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the Dock of Shame, grab the boat of losers, and get the hell out of here…" The host grinned with narrowed eyes, "And you can't come back…Now I can see that some of you are tired so…Catch them!" Chris throws the marshmallows out while calling out their names, "Owen, DJ, Courtney, Izzy, Tyler, Naruto, Duncan, Bridgette…" Only Cody and Justin left and Chris tosses the final marshmallow in air, "This is the final marshmallow..." He paused and the boys look at each other.

"…" Cody gulped.

"…" Justin pulls out a mirror and winked at his reflection.

"…" Chris sighed before toss it to the geek, "Sorry, Justin, it's not right and your pretty face can't save you from elimination." The model shrugged his shoulders and stand up.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"Sorry, dude." Naruto said as the teammates nods their heads.

"Nah, don't worry. I have a good time…" Justin leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered, "Good luck with the girls."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto blinked and the model chuckled at him.

"Nothing, dude." Naruto shrugged as Justin waving his hand at his former teammates before the boat takes off.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

Naruto rubbed his head as he look at Bridgette before she adjusting her glance to somewhere else and was that a blush on her face. "Um…Are you okay?" The redhead asked and the surfer jumped in her seat.

"O-O-Oh, yeah, I am…" Naruto tilted his head, not noticing the campers snickering behind his back. He was about to say something but Courtney cut him off with a growl as she stand up to face the incoming Gophers.

"What do you guys want?" Courtney glared with hands on her hip, "Come by to rub it in?"

"We got some extra dessert after our Tuck-Shop party," Trent said as Beth lifts a plate of green jell-o like if it was a peace offering, "Thought if you might want some."

"So what? You're just being nice?" Courtney said suspiciously, 'What are they up to?'

"Fine!" Gwen sighed, "Harold's red ants just got out and they are everywhere in our cabin." The Gophers glared at the nerd, "Right now, we're waiting for the ants to clear out."

"Need my help?" Naruto chuckled and the Gophers shakes their heads, there was too many ants and they feels that it will be too much for one guy alone. Beth walks up to Courtney and attempting to hand the plate to the CIT.

"No!" Courtney cried, taking a step back before recomposed herself, "I-I mean, no thanks. I'm good."

"What? Are you on a diet or something?" Duncan scoffed.

Courtney snarled at the punk, "No! I just don't like green jelly, okay?" Beth shrugged before offering it to DJ, only to have the giant swatted it away with a shriek.

"SNAKE!" Everyone watches on as the plate flew and lands on ground, spilling jell-o all over.

"Chill, dude, it's just a gummy worm." Cody said with a pout, he really wants to have this gummy worm.

"Sorry for tripping, guys…" DJ sighed, "Snakes just freak me out."

"I feel you." Tyler said as he patting DJ's back, "Chicken give me the creeps, dude."

"You're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asked with weird look as everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Wow, that's really lame, man." Duncan chuckled, can't believe that a jock is afraid of fowls.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"So suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire…at afternoon…" Gwen sighed and starts to recapping, "Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear's being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninjas. Even Heather admitted that she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."

_***Static***_

Naruto chuckled guilty, "My Alpha-S51 prank was the one that gave Heat-chan a fear of sumo wrestlers, dattebayo."

* * *

"What's my worst fear?" Gwen gulped, "I guess, being buried alive."

"Walking through a minefield…in heels…" Lindsay shivered.

"Flying…Man, that's some crazy stuff!" Owen said and Izzy agreed with him, both shares same fears.

"I'm scared of hail…" Geoff glanced at the sky, "It's small but deadly, dude."

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette sighed.

"Um…Bad haircut…" Katie said before Lindsay changed her mind about her fear and agreed with Katie.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody whined.

"I'm really not afraid of anything." Courtney said with a smirk.

"Baloney!" Duncan coughed, earning a glare from the CIT.

"Oh, really? Well, what exactly is your phobia, Mr. Know-it-all?" The punk's eyes widened as everyone stares at him.

"Uh, Ce…Celine Dion music-store standees." Duncan sighed and some of the campers snicker at him.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Cody snickered, "I didn't quite get that."

"Dude, did you just said Celine Dion standees?" Trent chuckled and Lindsay squealed.

"Ooh, I love Celine Dion!" The bombshell paused, "What's a standee?"

Trent chuckled, "You know, that cardboard-cutout thing that stand in the music store."

"Don't say it, dude!" Duncan threatened with his fist but the musician ignored him.

"Kind of like a life-size, but flat, Celine." They started to tease him for a while before Duncan slaps his ears with hands

"Shut up!" The punk pointed at the last couple, "What about you, guys?"

"Okay, well, I hate mimes, like, a lot." Trent said, trying to pass it off as peace offering to Duncan. He turned to Naruto since he was the only one beside Courtney that doesn't share their fear yet. "What about you, dude?"

"My fear?" Naruto flinched before rubbing his chest, which everyone noticed for the first time. "Well…My scar." The redhead sighed.

"Seriously? That's your fear?" Courtney rolls her eyes and some of the campers frowned at her.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched his head with a small frown, "It's something that you won't understand, dattebayo …"

"So what about you!" Heather cut in, attempting to change the topic by asking Courtney with a glare.

"Nope, nothing." Courtney replied smugly. It looks like the queen bee's attempt was successful.

"That's not what she said last night." Duncan whispered to DJ.

"Duncan, did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring you and your stupid story?"

"Sure, sure, princess." The punk rolls his eyeballs, "Whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up!" The CIT snarled.

While everyone was talking, Katie sat next to Cody with a smile. "Hey Cody, I want to thank you for yesterday when…You know…" Katie muttered as she pulls out a pile of candies and offers them to the geek as his eyes lit up at the sight of candies, "Here…I got them for you."

"Thank, Katie!" Cody starts to gobble them up, "I can't resist candies…" He stopped before hands her piece of candy, "Here" He gave her a gap-teeth grin before returning to his candies, never noticed a little blush on Katie's face.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Once again, it was morning since the campers stay up late to chat and everyone was eating their breakfast before Chris walk inside with a whistle, it set off alarms in the campers' heads. "Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor'." Chris grinned at them, "Prepare to face your worst fears!"

"Phobia Factor? It sounds like Fear…" Naruto was about to say it before Chris make a zip-it sign with his hand.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna muttered as she lifted Chef's mystery meat.

"We're in trouble." Gwen deadpanned.

"Now for our first victims…Heather!" Chris chuckled, "Meet us all at the theater." Heather shrugged her shoulders and take a sip from her cup, "It's sumo time!" The queen bee spit out her drink and gasped at smirking Chris.

"…Gross…" Trent mumbled, wiping the drink off his face. He was unlucky that he sat in front of Heather.

"Gwen, you, me, the beach." Chris told Gwen, "A few tons of sand."

The goth girl give out a gasp before Lindsay speaks up, "Wait. How did they know those were your worst fears?"

"…Because we told them." Gwen slapped her forehead, realized something that the campers forget about. "At the campfire last night…and on camera…"

"Wait? They were listening to us?" Lindsay gasped.

"It's a reality show…" Gwen deadpanned, "They always listening to us."

"That's like eavesdropping."

"Chef Hatchet," Chris chuckled, "Didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" The cooker nodded with a maniacal grin before thrusting a deep fryer in the jock's face, everyone can see that it was a deep-fried chicken. Tyler whined as he picks it up and stares at it before take the head off with a light bite. The campers kept staring before a living chicken come out of the deep-fried chicken and clucked at Tyler, causing him to screaming out loud.

"What the fuck…" Cody muttered, how can you fried a living chicken without killing it?

* * *

**(Outside)**

Beth was first to face her fear and took a leap of faith, earning the first point for Screaming Gophers team. "And Beth sets the bar way up there!" Chris chuckled before turns to Naruto, "There is a way to earn a point for your team…You has to take the shirt off to show your scar, just once…But it must be done before the end of this challenge." The redhead frowned before sighed and walk away from his team.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Courtney stomped her feet and Naruto waved her away with a reply that he'll be at dock.

"Well, guys, come with me!" Chris said, beckoning everyone to come with him for their fear challenge.

* * *

**(Dock)**

Naruto sighed, he don't know how long he has been staring at water for, was it an hour or more than that? He gives out another sigh as he kicks the water around. A huge shadow casts over him, causing him to look behind to see frowning Chef. "Um…Chef?" Naruto blinked and the cooker sighed before sit down next to him. They both just stare at the water in silence and it was kind of awkward for Naruto. Chef glances at the redhead, early he was on his way to change into his flight attendant uniform and he noticed Naruto mopping around. It took him a while to approach the brat because he wants to give the kid a piece of his mind about the scar since he found out through camera's filming.

"Brat…Listen, I'm not good at that shit but I want you to know something." Chef finally spoke before glance at the teenager to make sure he was listening, "I can understand what it likes to be afraid of your own scars…You act like your scar come from accident or something like that…" Naruto blinked before look at the cooker as Chef rubbing his neck, "I'm not going to ask how you got yours, but I know that every time when you see your own scar, you start thinking of the bad thing that happened…"

"Yeah…"

"…Look." Chef said, pulling down his shirt's collar to reveal a faintly bullet scar and pull his shirt up a bit to show more bullet scars so faintly that Naruto have to squirt his eyes to see them. "I got these when I was in army. It was an ambush…I barely survived it." Naruto's eyes widened, "For a while, I always think of this ambush when I look at my scars…You know?" The redhead nodded, "It took me a while until a wise man gives me a piece of advice…When you look at your own scars, just forget how you got them but take a good look at your own scar and say to yourself that it's a mark…"

"A mark?" Naruto muttered, rubbing his chest.

"A mark…" Chef muttered before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "That you survived to live another day…Don't be ashamed of your own scar…Just take a good look at your own scar and say that is a mark of survivor…" Chef's hand tightened before the cooker grunted, "…Fuck, I'm not good at pep talk…"

"Nah…I think I kind of get it…" Naruto chuckled, "Thank Chef…" The cooker nodded before he gets up on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I have to go now and take punks out on a flight…Remember what I said." Naruto nodded as Chef walks off before he stopped, "Oh…And don't tell anyone that I just tried to give you a pep talk. Don't want anyone to think that I'm going softie on you brats…"

"Sure…But it will be hard since it's on camera, dattebayo." Naruto said cheekily, laughing inside as Chef's eyes widened before glared at the camera crew.

"Delete this part…Or you will regret it…" Chef growled as the crew quickly nods their heads out of fear.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I dunno why I just reach out to this brat." Chef said grumpily, "I just figured that kid need to hear it from someone else who can understand what it's like …" The cooker crossed his arms, "I'm sure Chris will give me an earful if he found out…"

* * *

**(Beach)**

Naruto decided to check on his team and see how they are doing with their fear. "Look! The cloud is following him!" Naruto blinked at the voice before look up to see Lindsay pointing at screaming Geoff as he was running away from…

'Is that cloud actually following him?' Naruto raised his eyebrow as the cloud dropped a lot of hails on the party boy. The redhead shakes his head before noticing Heather staring at him with concern and he smiled at her, showing that he was okay right now. The queen bee blinks before turn her nose up in air, making Naruto chuckle at her behavior.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"Hey Naruto." DJ waved at the redhead as he walks up to them, "You're alright?"

"Yeah, DJ. Someone gave me a pep talk, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before looks around his team to see Owen, Izzy, Bridgette and Cody missing, "So how are we doing?"

"It's tied now. Two to two." DJ sighed, he finally overcome his fear of snakes for now. The giant filled his redhead friend in about the challenge so Naruto can catch up with everything.

"Ah, I see…I hope they are doing okay right now…" Naruto said before there was an explosion in a distance, "Um…What was that?"

"I think the geek just blow himself up." Duncan smirked, "Wish I was there to laugh at him right now." Owen and Izzy ran past them and kiss the ground, it look like they were able to beat their fear. It wasn't long enough until a shriek echoed out of the forest and the Killer Bass team blinked, it sound like Bridgette's voice before the said surfer ran up to the team, screaming something about zombie.

"Bri-ch…Whoa!" Naruto yelped as she ran into his arms. The redhead blinks at her before look at the smirking Killer Bass team. "Um…"

"Can someone help me?" Cody whined, stumbling into their sight in garbage. It turns out that he was the zombie that Bridgette was screamed about.

* * *

**(Chicken Pen)**

Chris gathered the teams and brings them to a chicken pen as he told them that the Screaming Gophers are leading right now, seven to five. "All right, gang, we're in the ninth inning." Chris grinned, he was having fun terrorizing the teenagers.

"I don't recall anyone playing baseball?" Naruto muttered and Chris glared, how many times did this redhead kid interrupted him?

"Anyway…Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris grinned as he points at the hen with two baby chicks and Tyler paled at the sight.

"You can do it, Tyler!" Bridgette encouraged the jock.

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, unless, of course, you're chicken."

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris said as he watches Tyler rocking in fetus position.

"Tyler, you have to do it." Courtney said before snarled at him, "Quit being such a girl! You have to do this or we'll going to lose."

"I'm starting to think that she must be bipolar, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to Owen and the large oaf nods back. After a while, Tyler ran out of the pen under one minute. It must be a really bad experience with chicken for the jock.

"Well, two more challenge to go…Naruto, we're still waiting for you." Chris chuckled and Naruto frowned. The redhead look around to see his teammates rooting him on while the Gophers tried to talk him out, he noticed Chef nods at him as the cooker hauling the crates.

"…Fine…" Naruto sighed before slowly get his shirt off as he think back to what Chef told him. 'That is a mark of survivor…' With a yank, the shirt was off and everyone can see his scar for the first time. There were three long lines that overlap each other, meaning that he was stabbed three times in same place and with a large knife.

"Oh wow." Duncan gulped, it looks really bad and some of the campers winced at his scars.

"Um…How did…" Harold was about to ask him before Leshawna elbowed him in stomach hard.

"Well, now we've got one challenge set up." Chris speaks up, redirecting everyone's attention from Naruto as he put his shirt back on.

"Who?" Courtney blinked, "It can't be me…But…"

Chris smirked at her, "Yeah, you didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions…Green jell-o." Courtney gasped at Chris, how did they figure it out?

"I totally know it!" Lindsay said, "Didn't I tell you guys, they were eavesdropping."

"Oh, who cares?!" Courtney sighed, "It's not going to make a difference."

"Let's make this interesting then." Chris smirked, "I'll give you triple points if you can complete it." The host led them to the spot where the CIT will face her fear and someone noticed that Naruto was going another way so the person decided to follow him.

* * *

**(Lake)**

The redhead tossed the meats to his shark friends and sighed, now everyone know that he has these scars and he hope it don't change anything. "Whisker time!" Naruto's eyes widened as the hands rubbing his cheeks, making him purring.

"Ooooo…Stop it, Izzy!" Izzy giggled at his red face, "Um…What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm…Dunno!" The crazy girl grinned before hugging him.

"I-I-Izzy?"

"If you think that scars of your will change anything, you're wrong." Naruto blinked before look into her green eyes. "I'm sure that everyone was surprised at first but they will get over it soon and it won't really affect anything if you worried about that." Izzy grinned before nuzzling her nose into his chest, "I still like you even if you have scars or not. You're you and um…" The crazy girl tilted her head, trying to figure out what she says next.

"Um…It's okay." Naruto smiled back with a little blush at her actions, "I think I understand what you were trying to say. Thank for try to make me feeling better, dattebayo."

"Yep!" There was silence between them but Naruto swears that he heard the sharks giggling at him.

"How long are you going to hug me for?" The redhead asked, worried that someone will looking for them and it will be hard to explain to everyone if someone caught them and spending a rumor around the camp.

"Not unless I get my cuddle time!"

"…W-W-W-What!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"Hey, dude. Where were you?" Duncan asked as Naruto show up in their room, drawing the other boys' attention.

"Oh, I was at the lake, dattebayo."

"Um…The one with sharks?" Tyler gulped, no campers ever went to the lake since the first team challenge due to sharks but it seems that only redhead was able to go in without any worries.

"Yeah, that's the one." Naruto chuckled before he hops on his bed. "So I take it that we lost, huh?" It was a rhetorical question and DJ nodded his head. For a while no one said anything before someone breaks the silence.

"Not to be rude or cold…What kind of situation was it that you got these scars?"

"Duncan! Dude!" Owen gasped at the punk.

"What? I was just curious." Naruto give a small frown before sighed.

"I guess it would come out soon since I'm sure the paparazzi are all over our homes by now." Everyone nodded, that was a small price to be on the tv show, "All I can tell you just one thing…I'm going to say it once and I won't repeat it again, get it?"

"Fine with me." Duncan nods his head, he was just curious and the boys look uncomforted about it but they were curious too. Naruto sighed before muttering a word that no one said anything unless the campfire ceremony.

"…Stalker…"

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Chris decided to hand out the marshmallows to the campers until there was two marshmallows left because he don't want to say the same things over and over for now. "There are two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris said as he looks at Bridgette, Tyler, and Courtney for a good reason, "The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return…Ever." Chris chuckled, "The name I'm gonna call out is…Bridgette!" The surfer sighed as she collects her marshmallow for the day. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

"…" Tyler bit his lips.

"…" Courtney squirmed in her seat.

"…" Chris smirked, "Courtney!"

"You'll get that chicken next time, dude." Duncan patted Tyler's shoulder.

"We'll miss you, dude." Naruto smiled at his jock friend. Tyler nods at them before walk sulkily to the dock of shame and take a ride. Everyone starts to make a chicken puns before the Killer Bass raised their eyebrows as soon as they heard the jock screaming out in fear. Slowly everyone turns to their host with blank expressions.

"…I sneaked in a few of chickens." Chris admitted with a grin.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers cabin)**

Heather bit her lip as she tosses around in her bed. Every time when she saw Naruto's scars, she always can remember how close she loses him and what the doctor told her family this day.

* * *

"_It was very fortunately that we got him in time." The doctor sighed, "He should have died immediately if it wasn't for his dextrocardia …But he really lost a lot of blood." Heather's family stares at him, "Right now he needs to be resting and recovering here for a while. Do you want to see him?"_

"_Yes, please." Heather's voice quivers and the doctor nods at her._

* * *

**(Dock)**

It has been a few days after their fear challenge and right now the teams were listening to Chris explaining their latest challenge. "Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer-camp experience…A canoe trip!" Chris gesturing at the canoes on the shoreline, "You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake…To Bony Island!" He said the last part in spooky voice. Naruto was about to say something but Chris beat him by speaking again, "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is two hours hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

"We've got to pour what?" Geoff raised his hand as if he was in class.

"Portage…" Chris grumbled as he make air quote before seeing that the party boy don't understand him.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"A finest example of today's education…" Chris pinched his nose bridge.

* * *

The host sighed, "Dude…Walk with your canoe."

"Oh!"

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility." Chris stares at them before ordered them to move and watch them ran up to the beach. "Oh wait! One more thing I should mention. The legend has it, if you take anything off the island…You'll be cursed forever!" A thunder comes out of nowhere and everyone look around for it.

"Yeah! A cursed island!" Owen laughed before blinks at everyone, he was only one that was exciting to visit a cursed island.

"Now get in your canoes." The host chuckled, "And let's has some fun." Everyone walked off and Chris smirked before hearing a flush noise. He blinks, turning to see Beth ran up to him.

"What'd I miss?" Beth asked with a piece of toilet paper under her shoe.

"…Canoe…" Chris muttered before the farmer ran off, he hope that she was there during the explanation because he don't want any curse to fall upon his show.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner." Cody grinned before sighed, "I wish I was on Gwen's team…It's a perfect time to make a move…"

_***Static***_

"I wish I was on Cody's team…Um…I mean…" Katie stammered, "Because he's good guy…"

* * *

Trent was about to ask Gwen to be his partner but Lindsay and Beth grab him before dragging him away from the goth girl, "Trent, you have to come with us." Lindsay giggled, it was an order from Heather because she was afraid that the weird goth girl and girly boy was going to form an alliance.

"B-B-But." Trent stammered as he glances over to Gwen to see her frown. The goth girl was sore about the last challenge because the musician forget to dig her out for a ten minutes or so.

"Do you want to paddle with me?" Gwen blinked, turns her head to see Katie before shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine, but I'm in charge." Gwen said and Katie nods with a smile. Heather was forced to work with Leshawna, much to their dismays since Harold and Geoff decided to be partner.

* * *

"Bri-chan, want to team up?" Naruto asked and Bridgette shook her head.

"N-N-No, I'm going with Courtney." The surfer rubbed her arm, "I just want to talk to her about…um…girl stuffs, yeah, girl talk." Naruto blinked as he tilted his head, noticing that Bridgette was nervous about something.

"Oh…Sure, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled before turns to Cody as the geek walk up to them, "Cody, want to join me?"

Cody gulped as he glances at Duncan, "Sure. Anyone but Duncan." The redhead chuckled at the geek, knowing that the punk sometime scares Cody but everyone know that Duncan's not bad guy when you know him long enough.

"I'll see you later." Bridgette said as she ran off to grab Courtney before anyone. Naruto scratched his head as he looks at the geek.

"Is it me or does Bri-chan look more nervous than before?" Naruto asked, earning a facepalm from Cody.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Sometime I want to scream at Naruto and tell him that Bridgette like her but that would go against the rules of betting pool…" Cody sighed.

* * *

"Yo, man." DJ gulps as he lightly kicks the canoe, "Do canoes flip over a lot?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Owen said as he pulls the canoe into the water.

Izzy flipped into the canoe and turn to her partner, Duncan, with a grin. "Just follow my technique. I'm 1/87 Cherokee, you know." Izzy puffs her chest out, "Which means, like, the tribe could totally claim me at anytime."

"I hope it's today…" Duncan deadpanned as he pushes the canoe, the girl was too crazy for him.

* * *

After a while, Chris show up and checked to make sure that everyone was in their own canoes before lifting a gun in air, "On your marks, get set…" He pulls the trigger, "Paddle!" The host chuckled as everyone paddling away from the shore before a hawk fall down in front of his feet. "…That's gonna provoke some angry e-mails." Chris gulps, he hate it when the PETA get in his faces…Even overzealous members…

* * *

**(Lake)**

"And then these Bushmen taught us how to properly catch and cook crocodile," Izzy giggled as she paddling across the water, "As well as Koala."

"Ugh!" Duncan groaned, wish that he can switch his partner because this crazy girl kept telling him all of stories that might be a bullshit to him.

* * *

Gwen growls as she watches Lindsay lie down on Trent's lap and he doesn't mind it at all. Her hands tightened on the paddle before a voice snapped her out of it. "Um…Gwen?"

"Oh, what?" Gwen muttered as she gazed at Katie.

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure…"

* * *

"And from this day, this guy kept screaming every time he sees a corncob, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"…You are so evil…" Cody gaped at him with paled face and Naruto laugh harder before they both hear Gwen shrieked.

"WHAT! YOU LIKE Cmmph!" The boys blinked before turns to Gwen's canoe as Katie covers the goth girl's mouth with a blush on her face.

"Huh? I wonder what happened?" Cody muttered and the redhead agreed.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Courtney," Bridgette groaned, "I don't know what to do!"

"Um…I'm not sure what you mean?" Courtney blinked at the surfer, unsure what she was talking about.

Bridgette sighed, "It's Naruto…I'm starting to fall for him." Courtney blinked at her. "I know it's only a few weeks but we just click very well…but I don't know how to tell him, I'm scared that I will ruin our friendship." Bridgette know that she's a tomboy and have never think about getting in relationship before but that was first time for her to feel this way and that's why she want to partnered with Courtney because the CIT will know what to say.

"O-Oh…Um…" Courtney stammered, "Honestly I never have been in a relationship before but I know one thing." Bridgette turns her head to the CIT, "Naruto is a nice guy and I'm sure that he won't break your friendship over a confession."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And beside, I think you need to tell him when you find the right time to do." Bridgette smiled at Courtney before give her nod.

* * *

"Hey, was that there early?" DJ asked as the fog rolling in, making it hard to see anything for the teams.

"I don't think so." Owen gulps nervously, that was kind of creepy.

"Hey, I think I see Bony Island." Geoff said as the island come in their sight before everyone pulls up to the shore.

"Okay, did you see that skull?" Izzy asked as she pointed at the mountain that look like a skull. "How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something." After she said it, a ghastly moan echoed out across the island, freaking some campers out.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen sighed as the goth girl and Katie lift their canoe before the teams ran off with their canoes.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers)**

'Look like it's going to be one of these relaxing challenges.' Heather thought as the Gophers ran through the dead forest before a huge tree crashed in front of them.

"Aaaah!" Harold screamed as the eyes pops up everywhere in the bushes, "I think I saw something, gosh!" A pack of huge beaver-like animals crawls out with snarls and roars, "M-M-M-Monster Beavers!" The nerd wets his pant as everyone screaming.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"A remnant of the Pleistocene era," Chris said, "The Woolly Beaver is a day-active rodent indigenous to Bony Island…Oh yeah, and they're meat-eaters." The host chuckled with a wink.

* * *

The woolly beavers chase the Gophers as they ran past a confusing bear until Geoff cried out, "Dead end!" They stopped in the middle of puddle with nests before turns around to see the beavers walk away with disappointment in their eyes.

"Hey, they're leaving." Trent sighed.

Harold whined, "Did anyone pack a change of underwear?" The Gophers laughed at him, "No, seriously, gosh…"

"Oh!" Everyone groaned in disgust before a herd of monster goose-like animals popped out of their own nests.

"...I wish idiot was here…" Heather mumbled with widened eyes before she screams with her team as they ran off, chasing by the monster gooses.

"Someone do something!" Gwen shouted but no one did anything so they just kept running until the gooses got tired of them.

* * *

**(Killer Bass)**

"Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked as they stand in the middle of fork paths.

"Left." Courtney said, "Definitely left."

"I don't know." Owen said doubtful, "I think we should take the one on the right."

"Yeah, I agree with Big O." Naruto said.

Bridgette nods, "The right trail is wider." Courtney sighed before the Killer Bass team took the right trail.

"I can see the other team." Trent said as the Screaming Gophers ran right behind the other team.

"They're taking the path on the right." Gwen pointed out.

"Then let's go left!" Trent grinned.

* * *

The Killer Bass team finally reaches their destination, only to find Screaming Gophers getting head start on them.

"I told you that we should take this left!" Courtney groaned as the Killer Bass quickly collecting the woods and piling them up. It wasn't long until the Bass team was the first to build fire and Heather gasped at them.

"How did they do that so quickly?" The queen bee asked, only to see Duncan showing off his lighter.

"No rule against carrying lighters." Chris chuckled as he hovers above them in his personal helicopter. "Edge…Killer Bass." Unnoticed by the host and the campers, Beth stumbled upon a tiki idol. The farmer girl picks it up and places it inside her pocket, she doesn't know about Chris' warning before their challenge.

"Um…What happened to Geoff?" Naruto asked as he watches the party boy dragging himself across the beach with a stick in his hand.

"He has a splinter in his leg." Gwen deadpanned before Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, I see…Duncan, can I borrow your knife for a moment?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at the redhead before toss him the knife.

"Um…Bro, what are you doing?" Geoff asked with quizzical expression.

"Well, it's the only way to get splinter out, dattebayo." Naruto said with a grin as the blade slid out, drawing a unmanly shriek from Geoff.

"…" Everyone stared at him before Heather smacked Naruto's head. "Idiot, you have weird sense of humor."

"Goman, goman." Naruto chuckled, tossing the knife back to the punk.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I admit that Naruto sometime scared me…" Duncan deadpanned, "And that's saying something."

* * *

"I don't think this is going to be big enough." Courtney said as she checks on the fire.

"You heard the woman." DJ speak up, "We need more woods, guys." Harold gasped after checking out Bass' fire and in his panic, he grabbed all of the Gophers' oars before throw them in Gophers' fire.

"What the fuck!" Gwen screamed as her team gasped in horror.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get home now!" Heather roared at sweating Harold.

"Wow, suck to be you." Naruto snickered before Izzy popped up next to him with an odd ball. "Huh, Izzy, what's that?" The redhead raised his eyebrow, 'Is that a sap or what?'

"It's a handmade fire-starter." Izzy giggled maniacal, "I made it from some tree sap and other things." She grinned at them, "Stand back, guys. That is gonna be big!" Everyone walk backward away from her before she chucks it into the fire, causing a massive explosion.

"Woo-hoo-hoo!" Chris laughed as the pillar of fire shot pass his helicopter. "We have our fire-building winner…Point for the Bass."

"Wow, Izzy…" Naruto turns to the soot-covered crazy girl.

"I spent a summer training with the reserves." Izzy explained as she hop up on her feet, "Yeah, I got into some trouble there and, like, blew up a kitchen by accident, which is why the RCMP is, like, all over my ass." Izzy hugged Naruto with a widened grin, "I am so totally AWOL."

"…" Naruto stared at Izzy with blank expression.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"…Is it me or does Izzy look hotter now than before?" Naruto muttered with widened eyes.

* * *

The teams return to their canoes and start to push them out into the water. Katie decided to help Gwen by tricking Lindsay and Beth into join her by promise some gossips about boys so the goth girl can partner up with Trent. 'Now I own you one, Katie.' Gwen forgets one thing that Heather just pointed out.

"What are we going to do without paddles?" The queen bee growled as the Gophers glared at Harold.

"You guys can get someone to swim behind the boats and push them." Izzy said as she rows with Duncan. "I did this once for a guy's huge, like, sixty-foot yacht. The whole crew had to flutter-kick for like eight days to get to shore, and, like, four of us got eaten by sharks." Everyone stares at her with blank expressions until she waves bye to the Gophers.

"That might work…" Beth said, "We need someone big enough to push…" She trailed off, starting to notice that they don't have anyone big in their team.

"Harold and Geoff will push us." Heather said with a glare and no one argued with her since Harold caused it in first place and Geoff was slacking off even if he has a tiny splinter.

* * *

"I totally know it." Gwen deadpanned and everyone nods as Chris smirked at them from the dock with Killer Bass. Harold gave up halfway, leaving Geoff to do all the work but it end up in vain.

"The Bass are the winner." Chris chuckled as the Gophers glared at him for stating the obvious. The host pulls a plate of marshmallows out of nowhere and chuckled at them. "And guess what? We're going to have elimination here and right now."

"But don't we have to vote first?" Harold whined as his team glares at him.

"Just say the name of camper that you want to kick out." Chris ignored the nerd with a grin and before the Gophers say the name of camper, a RCMP helicopter shows up out of nowhere as it flashes spotlight on Izzy.

"Izzy, we know you're down there." The voice rang out from the megaphone, "You are under arrest."

"Wait, you mean all these bullshit you were talking was true?" Duncan blinked, gaping at the crazy girl.

"Nope, just the RCMP part…" Izzy pointed at the helicopter, "You'll never get me alive!" She paused before peck Naruto's cheek, earning a blushing from redhead as a couple of certain campers snarl in silence. "See ya, Red!" The crazy girl ran off with insanity laughter as the helicopter followed her into the forest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Due to unforeseen event," Chris slowly said, somewhat bewildered, "Instead of elimination, one of the Gophers will be kick out and send to Bass' team as replacement…Who do you want to send out?"

"Harold!" The Gophers said in unison as they glared at the nerd.

"Right…See you later…" Chris slowly walks toward to his trailer and wants to forget what just happened. He was not only one that wants to forget the events as the campers return to their cabin beside Harold who has to move his stuff to other cabin.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

The next day, the boys were sleeping in their beds before the noisy sound of helicopter flew past overhead, startling Duncan. "Attack! They're coming, man, they found us!"

"Who?" Naruto said drowsy.

* * *

**(Screaming Gopher cabin)**

"Ooh!" Leshawna growled, "That guy is really starting to get on my last nerve."

"Whatever." Heather rolls her eyes, "He just loves to ruining our morning." The queen bee snapped her fingers, "Beth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me, now…And remember…"

"Not too hot this time, I know." Beth yawned.

* * *

**(Communal Bathroom)**

Naruto chuckled as he watches the girls squirming in front of the communal bathroom, he know how Heather gets after living with her family for a few years. The loudspeaker squeaked before Chris' voice speaks out of it, "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet. Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit."

"Um, Heather?" Beth called out as she knocking the door.

"Can one of you come in here and lotion my back?" Heather asked from inside, "It's peeling." The girls slowly back away from the bathroom.

"Sure, I'll come in." Naruto said, there was pause in air as the girls look at him.

"…N-N-No!" Heather's voice shouted.

"Huh? Why? We already bathed together before, dattebayo." The redhead blinked as the girls gasped, did they have this kind of relationship?

"…W-W-W-WHEN WE WERE SIX! YOU IDIOT!" Heather roared, if anyone was inside with her, they would see her face turns red. "That's different now!"

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head as the surfer sighed out of relief.

"…Wow, you're really idiot…" Leshawna deadpanned.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Are you ready for today's extreme max impact challenge?" Chris said excitedly.

"We are ready! Woo!" Owen laughed before the host throws a can with cry of incoming. The can flew toward Gwen before Trent caught it from hitting her face.

"That is breakfast." Chris chuckled as he tossed more cans to the campers.

"No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs, and ram…" Heather stopped her sentence with a frown and before anyone can ask her what she was going to say, Owen starts to singing.

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart." Owen giggled, "The more you eat, the more you…" The can smacked into his forehead, knocking the oaf out.

"Today's challenge is about survival." Chris smirked, acting as if he doesn't just beaned Owen. "We're going hunting." The host pulled out a paintball gun and grinned at the campers.

"Now that's more like it." Duncan grinned, can't wait to shoot with the gun.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asked and Chris resists to saying 'no shit, sherlock', anyone can tell that it's a freakin' paintball gun but he managed to keep his host smile on.

"Why yes, Harold, it is." The host said before he pointed the gun at Harold and fired it, sending the nerd to the ground with paint splatter on his chest.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked with crossed arms.

"Negatory." Chris answered, "This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods." He turns his head to the campers, "So finish breaky…"

A huge burp cut Chris off and everyone turns to see Owen, surrounding by empty cans. "Get any more?" The oaf sighed joyously.

* * *

**(Woods)**

The group stands in front of Chris and a tool board with multicolor paintball guns. "And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass Hunters are Bridgette, Harold, Owen, and Naruto," Chris announced as he tosses the green paintball guns to the mentioned Bass. "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint…"

"Woo-Hoo!" Owen cheered, "This is awesome, man!"

"And using orange paint are Gophers hunters…" The host smirked as soon as he heard Naruto's whining, 'That's for interrupting me many time.' Chris thought before resuming his speech, "Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, and Geoff." The Gophers caught their pink paintball guns before he puts on his camo hat and orange safety glasses. "You also get these stylin' glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer."

"Say what?" Gwen mumbled to herself.

Chris opened the crate behind him and holds up an antler headband, fake tail and a red nose. "Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." The host said as he wiggled his tail in campers' direction before chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, right. I'm not wearing that." Heather scowled.

"But I think you should make a cute doe, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, never noticed the blush on the queen bee's face.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan grunted, disappointing that he don't get chose to be a hunter. Chris ignored the punk as he forced the deer gears on Duncan.

"Take these off and your team is totaled." The host grinned at the punk and Geoff laughed at Duncan.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan growled at the party boy.

"Nothing, bro…" Geoff snickered.

"You'd better take a good shot, slacker." Duncan threatened with his finger in Geoff's face.

"And you may go to your starting spots." Chris chuckled as the teams went their separate ways.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Deer)**

The four Bass deer was walking through the forest before Courtney sigh, "At least we get a head start."

"I don't know about y'all but I'm outta here." DJ said, he know it is bad idea to stay in a group because it's possible that the Gophers hunters will take them out in one swoop. The giant turns around and starts to gallop off on his four limbs. Duncan dropped his jaw, he knows that it's impossible for human to do that but DJ just prove him wrong.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers Deer)**

Heather was sitting on the tree stump, filing her nails as she watch Katie separated herself from the group. "Are you coming?" Gwen asked and the queen bee scoffed at her.

"No, I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Beth and make them protect me for the whole game."

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" Gwen asked as she placed fists on her hip.

"Do you see a rules person anywhere?" Heather said sarcastically, "Worry about your own fluffy tails."

"Fine…" Gwen rolled her eyes as she walk off with Trent, "Don't go mushy on Naruto if he caught you."

"…W-W-What are you talking about!" Heather snarled, earning a tiny smirk from goth girl.

'You're not only one who read another person's diary.' Gwen snickered inside her mind.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Why everyone does kept assuming that I have a crush on idiot!" Heather groaned, "There's nothing going on here…" The queen bee paused before fixing her antler headband, "Is there any chance that I can keep these?" Her eyes widened, "N-N-Not because of what idiot just said! It's because I think they are cuter!" Heather stuttered with a little blush on her face.

* * *

**(Killer Bass hunters)**

After going over their strategy, they put their hands together and raised them with a cheer. "And break!" Harold said before the boys put their glasses on but Bridgette look unsure about the challenge. "Okay, you do realize that this is all just pretend, right, and it's just paint?" The nerd told the surfer before give her a smirk, "Like if you…like…hit Heather…"

Bridgette cut him off, "Wait. Heather is a deer?" She starts to chuckling, putting on her safety glasses and Naruto grinned at her.

"That's the spirit, dattebayo. I'm glad that you're doing this for fun." Naruto chuckled as the boys deadpanned at him, does he not know that there's reason why Bridgette want to attack Heather.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers hunters)**

"Start your paintballs!" Chris spoke out of the loudspeaker, "Game on!"

"All right!" Beth laughed, "Let's go bag some deer!"

"Ha-ha, I am down with that." Leshawna chuckled and Geoff smirked.

"Yeah, I'm so psych to hunt them down." He chuckled before ran off alone.

"Why do boys always have to be gun-crazed?" Leshawna rolled her eyes, earning a nod from bombshell and farmer.

* * *

**(Lindsay)**

The bombshell was searching for the berries on Heather's order, she and Beth met the queen bee a while ago before Lindsay got her order from the leader of alliance. She hummed as she collecting the berries out of the bush before hearing a rustling sound and quickly grabs her paintball gun. "W-w-who's there?"

"Lind?" The voice called out as Lindsay blushed, realizing the voice of her crush. "Is that you?" The person walks out and chuckled, "I thought you were the deer."

"Yeah, me too." Lindsay giggled, "I almost shot you."

"Hehehe, yeah!" He paused before look at her, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm getting some berries for Hailey." The bombshell offers him some berries, "Want some?"

"Sure!" Lindsay giggled as she watches him eating the berries. "It's been a while since we talk…When was the last time we talk again?"

"Just a few days ago when we were having dinner…" Lindsay tapped her chin, remembering that they always talk during the suppers but they both got busy with other stuffs.

"Right!" He nods before sighed, "I miss talking to you…" Lindsay blushed when he told her that.

"Y-Y-Yeah, me too…" They both stand around in awkward silence before she speaks up, "I better go back to Hillary before she gets mad again."

"Oh, yeah…See you, Lind." He waves at her as he walks off to hunting for the Gophers deer, don't even remember that Heather is the deer in first place.

"Yeah…See you, Otis." Lindsay blushed as she watches Owen disappeared into the wood.

* * *

**(Naruto and Bridgette)**

"Man, I don't see any deer for a while, dattebayo." Naruto sighed, scanning the woods for any signs of Gophers deer as Bridgette nod. Harold decided to go another way to see if he can find any deer so it was just them alone together in the forest and they were fine with it.

"Yeah, it's weird that we don't come across anyone for a while." The surfer said, she know it was a big forest but it is still weird that they don't find anyone yet. Bridgette glanced at Naruto before thinking to herself, 'Shall I say it now or wait until after the challenge?' She bit her lips before nods to herself. "Naruto…I need to…"

"Shh!" Naruto shushed, "I see Heat-chan ahead of us." Bridgette blinks, starting to notice Heather sitting on the stump as the queen bee yelling at Beth in distance. "Shall I shoot or do you want to?" Naruto asked before smirking Bridgette fired her paintball gun twice and it hit Heather's arm.

"Whoever you are, this is so not cool!" Heather growled as she looks around, never noticed the retreating hunters.

"Nice one, Bri-chan." Naruto laughed as the surfer joined him in laughter.

* * *

**(DJ)**

The giant dodged another paintball as he galloped up the giant cliff, chasing by Geoff. Early, the party boy find DJ in the clearing and was about to ambush the deer, only to step on the twig and alerted DJ to his position. "Get back here!" Geoff shouted as he shot another paintball at DJ. The giant dodged it again before skidded to stop in front of the edge of the cliff and gulps at the height. Geoff laughed, "You're mine now, deer." DJ sweats as Geoff aimed his gun at the deer and pulled it, only to have it clicking.

"…"

"…"

"…" DJ glared at Geoff, "Um…I'm out?" Geoff nervously chuckled as he rubs his head before DJ dropkick him off the cliff and into the lake. The giant grinned at the soaking party boy before kicking the dirt in air and galloping off again.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Hunters)**

The four hunters found each other and agreed to go together since the game is going to be over soon since it has been almost more than two hours. They were talking about how Owen come close to bag some deer, only to be fouled by his own farts and laughed when Owen let out a fart before they overhear someone fighting with other.

"Huh? Sound like Heat-chan." Naruto muttered before they peek out of the bushes to see Leshawna and Beth shooting at Heather while she was shooting back and the Killer Bass hunters raised their eyebrows at each other before shot their paintball guns at the fighting trio.

* * *

**(Geoff)**

The party boy sighed as he walk throughout the woods after dried off, he was lucky that the sharks were not around this time. "Huh?" He blinked, noticing a pile of berries and shrugged his shoulders, he was really hungry. Geoff starts to eating them, unawake that a bear stand right behind him until he finally turns around and screaming.

* * *

**(Confession)**

The bear was eating berries off his claws, wearing a camo hat and safety glasses.

* * *

**(Camp)**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Chris shook his head, he just called all the campers back to tally up the team's score and only to find out that his challenge was really messed up. "Stealing from Chef, eating chips in woods, being mauled by a bear." Chris said as Chef wrapped the bandage on wheelchair-bounded Geoff, honestly the party boy have no idea about the first two but the host believed it was him since the empty bag, tossed by Beth in first place, were found near Geoff at this time. "Do you know what I see here?" Chris asked with a glare as the campers look down on the ground, some was staring at injured Geoff.

"A bunch of teenagers?" Naruto said and the host sighed at him.

"No…I see a very undisciplined group." Chris turns his head to Gophers, "I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product…And I have to say…" Chris take a deep breath, "That was awesome!"

"Say what?" Everyone beside Geoff cried out.

Chris pointed at Gopher team with a laugh, "When you guys opened fire on your own team, wicked tv, guys."

"Hey, where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asked before the mentioned campers walk in with their antlers locked together, causing some campers to laugh at the sight.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen smirked.

"Duncan, you sly dog, you!" Owen catcalled.

The punk wiggled his eyebrows, "The girl can't keep her antlers off me." That earn him a kick to groin from Courtney and the males winced at his agony. "Can't…Even…Bend…Over…" Duncan groaned out.

"Easy, Courtney." Chris said, "Our medical tent's really only equipped for one at a time, and Geoff's pretty messed up." Naruto and Bridgette help separating the CIT and punk from their antlers locking. "Well, since three members of the Gophers are dripping in paint…"

Lindsay cut him off by turns around to reveal that she got shot in back, "Make that four members."

"…And some of them aren't even deer, I think we have our winner." Chris glared at Gophers before grinned at the cheering Killer Bass members, "You're off to a hunting-camp shindig."

"Woo…" Duncan whined before dropping on his knees, holding his family jewelries.

"Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony…" Chris rolled his eyes, "Again."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"I mean, seriously, twice in a row?" Heather scoffed at her team, "What is wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off." The said farmer gulps as the queen bee glared at Leshawna with crossed arms, "I just wish I could vote off two campers at once."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I know I just got mauled by a bear," Geoff chuckled in his wheelchair, "But I'm feeling good about this. This Heather chick has a lot of issues with Gophers and I'm sure I'm safe this time."

_***Static***_

"I totally admire Belle for standing up to Heather," Lindsay said, finally get the queen bee's name right, "But she's so dead now."

* * *

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate." Chris said as he shows them the plate, "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper…"

He was cut off again by Gwen as she droned, "Who do not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch a boat of losers and leave." The goth girl sighed, "Can't we just get this over with?"

'Damn you, Naruto…' Chris glared at the campers, "Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment." He tossed the marshmallows at the campers with glare, "Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth."

"Oh, come on!" Heather mumbled to herself with a sneer. Now it's down to between Geoff and Heather.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow tonight." Chris said, holding up the final marshmallow.

"…" Heather licks her lip with worried expression on her face.

"…" Geoff glances at the marshmallow before turns his eyes to Heather.

"…" Chris just stares at them with poker face before said dully, "Heather."

The host jumped as soon as Heather grabs the marshmallow and glowering over her team with a deep growl, "You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky!" The Gophers gasped out in fear as she stomped away.

"Geoff, the dock of shame awaits, bro." Chris said dully, not affected by Heather's anger.

"…" The host just realized that Geoff can't move at all.

"I guess we can help you get there." Chris smirked, "Chef?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chef muttered as he push Geoff's wheelchair toward the dock of shame and tosses him into the boat before it sailed off.

"…Why is he in a nurse uniform?" Trent said with green face.

"And wearing a blonde wig?" Gwen shivered.

"That's his punishment." Chris smirked evilly as the Gophers blinked at him, what punishment?

'I told these fools to erase this part.' Chef glared at the sweating camera crew.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Wow, what a wild time we had!" Chris winked, "Get it, wild? Huh?" The host sighed, "Anyway…So far we have seen a lot of things this time like Naruto's scars, two campers caught someone's attention in unlikely manners and…Speak of which…" Chris glared at Chef in his nurse uniform, "How long will I punish Chef for giving Naruto a somewhat pep talk."

"Oh come on! Get over it!" The cooker groaned, crossing his arms.

"Nope! Now what will the next episode bring us? Will someone tell our redhead idiot that he just unknowingly woo a few girls? Who will be next to kick off the island? When will these damned teenagers learn to not interrupting their handsome host? What will happen next on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ISLAND!"**

"…Can I get out of the uniform now?"

"No!"

* * *

**(Cabins)**

Bridgette fidgeting with her fingers as she paces around in same spot. "You can do it, you can do it." The surfer girl mumbled to herself, trying to calm herself down before someone call out to her.

"Hey, Bri-chan. Courtney said that you need to see me for something." Naruto smiled as he come up to her, "What do you need, dattebayo?"

"O-o-oh! Well…" Bridgette rubbed her arm before taking a deep breath, "N-N-Naruto, I want to tell you something…"

"Yeah?" The redhead blinked at her.

"Naruto…I-I-I-I…really like…" Bridgette stuttered with red face and before she can say it, a voice called out to them with a stomping footstep.

"Hey idiot! What are you doing…" The couple turns to see Heather as the queen bee blinked, noticing the surfer before narrowed her eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"N-N-No, not at all." Bridgette squeaked before sighing, earning a concerned look from Naruto.

"You sure? You can tell me, dattebayo." The surfer shook her head.

"Nah, I'll tell you later…" Bridgette glared at Heather, "In private when I'm ready."

"Huh? Ready for what?" Naruto tilted his head as Bridgette wave it off and give him a smile before retreating into her room. "Um…Heat-chan, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Heather snarled, she knows what was going on so she decided to stop it by step in. No floozy is going to take her idiot away from…Naruto watched the queen bee's face turns red.

"Um…Heat-chan?"

"S-S-SHUT UP!" Heather shouted before stomped away from confusing Naruto.

"…" The redhead turns to a bear who was just bystander in the middle of everything, "What's going on, dattebayo?" The bear's answer was just a facepalm, "What?"

* * *

_Killer Bass team: Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Harold, Naruto, Owen_

_Screaming Gophers team: Beth, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent_

_Eliminated: Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our third chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**This time, I crammed in four episodes because it seems that three of the episodes are in wild while the fear one is tied into the outdoor camping. That and I found out that some of episodes do not have a lot of things going on and some of the characters does not talk a lot.**

**I'm not sure about this chapter because something bother me about it but I checked it five or six time so feedback would be great if someone know what it is or I'm just an worrywart.**

**In this chapter, I just revealed a bit about Naruto and I'm curious if everyone like it or not. Plus I'm curious if everyone is fine with the processing of the relationship between everyone that I just showed in this chapter?**

**I bet that some of readers don't see that coming when I revealed who Lindsay has a crush on and I'm sure I will get a lot of angry letters about that…Oh well, I just like to see unique pairings. Does anyone like possible Cody x Katie or not?**

**I really like Chef a lot so I want to show that Chef have a softer side that he can only reveal around Naruto because everyone know that people would act different around Naruto.**

**I tried my best to keep some of characters IC but I know some of them got OOC…Hmm…Meh, fanfiction always get everyone OOC most of time.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	4. Island: Good Times, Tension, and Fear

**Sorry, I just had a mild case of writer block and now I know why everyone hates it so badly. Thank everyone for the feedback and reviews…that and thank for make me put safe on my shopping list because I really believe that some of you may broke in my house to see the spoilers…**

**I'm sure this chapter is longest chapter I ever wrote so far, it's about whooping 76 pages! Maybe it's one time or not, who know…**

**Now time for some reviews…Sorry if I can't answer your questions…Some of it will may be answered in this chapter**

**Raven: Yeah, I agreed and I'll try my best. Thank you.**

**Guest who guessed the stalker: No, it's different person…and before you guess, no, I will not say who. I will reveal the stalker in the future but not now.**

**Justus80: Yes but in the future.**

**Coldblue: You are one of reasons why I have to buy a safe, lol. I will answer few of your questions. 1) Maybe, for Naruto it is just part-time job for now. 3) Well, I can say it may will go beyond TDWT but we'll see how it turns out. 4) There will be tension between them since it's Total Drama.**

**Anyway, it's time for the fourth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Island: Good Times, Tension, and Fear**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a wild adventure." Chris winked at the camera, "Everyone enjoyed outdoor camping, paddling in their canoes, and hunting some deer while facing their fears." The host smirked, "We had seen some drama between some campers slowly unfolding in front of us but the question that we always kept asking is when will our dense redhead get a clue?" He rolled his eyes, "Come on! How can he be this dense?"

Chris starts to rambling for a while before the cameraman whispered, "Um…Sir? You are getting off track…"

"Shut up!" The host cleared his throat, "So far, three fishes and a gopher were sent home early and it leaves us with a question…Who will be the next to walk the dock of shame?" Chris chuckled, "Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!" He turned to the cameraman with a glare and muttered, "By the way, you're fired for interrupted me."

"What?!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"Hello." DJ muttered in his sleep as his roommates snored in their bed before Duncan sat up with a yawn and jumped off to do his morning workout. After a few pushups, he start to smell something horrible before opened his eyes to see blue underwear with brown stain, lying on floor and right in front of his face. The punk jumps back with an unmanly shriek, waking some of campers up and glared at Harold.

"Not cool, Harold." Duncan growled, "Not cool."

"Those aren't mine." Harold denied.

"Oh right," Duncan said sarcastically as he pointed at the nerd, "You're always leaving your gitch lying around."

"No, I'm not, gosh!" Harold crossed his arms and glares at Duncan.

"Um…Hai, you do." Naruto sighed, messing his hair up.

"You have like, absolutely no proof." Harold growled.

"No one really wear these briefs, beside you." Cody pointed out before DJ speaks up.

"And your mom sewed your name onto the label."

"Whatever!" Harold muttered angrily, "I'm going for a shower."

"Hey, don't forget to clean the skid maker!" Duncan shouted with a smirk as his roommates snickered. "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson, boys."

"You're thinking of a prank? I'm in, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as his geek friend paled, remembering the corncob prank story.

"Yeah!" The Bass boys agreed as they give each other high-fives.

* * *

Courtney groaned, "I can't believe it! Only if Heather doesn't has to show up!"

"I know." Bridgette sighed, "I think I better wait a bit before telling him."

"Yeah, I guess so." The CIT pats her friend's knee before standing up, "Well, we better go to shower before Chris decides to have another challenge." The surfer smiled at her before collecting things that she need for the shower.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Chris had called the campers to meet him at the beach to receive their challenge of the day. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen." The host said, "You'll be cooking a three-course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward. The losers will send somebody home."

"What else is new?" Leshawna said as she rolls his eyes.

Chris glared at her, "…Each team will appoint a head chef to create the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking." Some campers look at each other with nervous expression, "To cook, you need ingredients. Every morning, a truck brings us food." As soon as he said it, a truck rolls out of the water backward onto the beach and a dolphin in suit peeked out to give the group a salute.

"…The fuck?" Gwen mumbled with weird look.

"Today's task starts there." Chris grinned at them as if it was just everyday occurrence.

"Get any ideas?" DJ asked, opening the truck's tailgate as the campers look inside.

"How about multicultural theme, dattebayo?" Naruto said with a grin.

Duncan smirked at his redhead friend, "Hello, head chef."

"Me?" Naruto blinked before shrugging his shoulders, "If that's okay with the guys." They quickly collecting their ingredients as the Gophers waited for their turn.

"Head chef, called it." Heather spoke with a smug tone before giving Beth a glare, "Try not to screw up this time, okay?" The farmer gave her a timid nod as the queen bee walk past her.

"Just ignore her, girl." Leshawna said as she glares at Heather's back.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I had to take the leadership role." Heather grunted, "Hello! We're on a losing streak and really, everyone else on this team is useless." She buried her face with hands with a groan, "Idiot's team outnumbered us by one...Why can't they just put him in my team!"

* * *

"Okay, let's go, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, "Good luck, Heat-chan!"

"Stop calling me that!" Heather snarled at laughing Naruto as his team walk away with boxes before turn to her team and cleared her throat, "Anyway...Leshawna, mangoes…Beth, pineapples…Lindsay, macadamias…Trent, molasses…Gwen, tomatoes…Katie, oranges." She listed off as the Gophers carried their foods with blank faces.

* * *

**(Killer Bass Kitchen)**

"Since it is three courses and eight of us," Naruto said as they put the boxes on the counter, "So we should have three teams to focus on one course."

"That's good idea." Courtney nodded, "I'm thinking of making fajita. Is that alright?"

"I know how to make curry." Cody said, he learned how to cook since his parents were busy most of time.

"Cool with me, guys." Naruto chuckled as he checks the ingredients, "Hmm…I'm going to make ramen, dattebayo." Everyone rolled their eyes after hearing that.

* * *

**(Confession)**

DJ shrugged, "Honestly, I'm not surprised since he really like these ramen."

_***Static***_

"Say," Courtney smirked, "That would be good chance for Bridgette if she work with Naruto together without anyone to interrupting them."

* * *

"Bridgette, can you go help Naruto out." Courtney said with a smile and some of Bass catch on her plans.

"I'll work with Naruto since…Mmph!" Harold cried out as DJ covered the nerd's mouth and dragging him to snickering Cody.

"Um…If that's okay with you?" Bridgette said timidly and Naruto give her a smile.

"Sure, Bri-chan!" The Bass members smirked at them before starts their cooking.

Duncan smirked, "I'm going to work with princess and big O." The punk ignored Courtney's refusal as Owen get them in a group hug with grin.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned before crossing her arms, "Duncan's totally unmotivated. And he never washes his hands. He's so obnoxious." The footage went fast forward for a while, "Owning sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool…" Another fast forward, "People like that are so annoying. I mean, honestly, who does that? And don't even get me started on his hair." The CIT rolled her eyes.

_***Static***_

"Yep, this fool girl is in love." Chef shakes his head, "She talks too much and it went off-track for a while…"

"Chef, why are you in the confession stall?" Chris asked outside.

"Just because I feel like it!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

Owen giggled as he sneak into the room, early Duncan gave him a signal to starts the phase one since Harold were distracting with the cooking. All he have to do is just collects all of Harold's underwear and put them inside a bag with a stick. Owen giggled again as he ran out of the cabin to hide the bag and reunite with his fellow pranksters.

* * *

**(Killer Bass kitchen)**

DJ glanced at the door to see Owen giving him a signal before the gentle giant pick up a bucket of water and turn to Harold. "Where do you want the water, Co…" DJ purposely spilt the water on Harold, "Oops!"

"Hey!" The nerd snarled before glare at DJ, "Smooth move, dork-ahontas."

"Oh, that really sucks." Naruto hold his laugh back, "Better go change it or everyone will think you wetted your pants…again." Harold groaned as he walked out of the kitchen, never noticing DJ and Naruto give each other low-five.

"Do I want to know?" Bridgette asked her redhead crush, only to get a headshake from him. 'Boys and their pranks.' The surfer rolls her eyes as they turn back to their cooking.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers kitchen)**

"Gwen, Lindsay, you're on the citrus macadamia upside-down-cake flambé." Heather ordered as the Gophers entered their kitchen.

"Know how to make an upside-down flamer thingy?" Lindsay whispered to Gwen. The queen bee almost rolls her eyes but Katie bumped into her as she struggling to carry the bag of oranges.

"Ugh…Now what can I do?" Katie whined.

"Go back to the truck." Heather mumbled, "We need more oranges."

"Okay…" The tanned girl sighed as Trent carry in the tray of ribs before Heather turned to him.

"Trent, you and Katie are on ribs."

The musician blinked, "But isn't she…"

"Leshawna and Beth," Heather ignored him as she turns to the said Gophers, "You're on pineapple skewers and mango dip."

"Girl, let me handle the appetizers." Leshawna said, "I know how to make pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil."

"Oh really?" Heather smiled, "Well, that's so great." Her smile turns into a smirk, "But since I'm head chef, we're gonna stick to my plan. And my plan is pineapples with sticks through them." The queen bee roared in their faces, "Got it?"

"If we weren't on camera, I should…" Leshawna muttered to herself as Heather walk away from them to order the Gophers around.

* * *

**(Killer Bass kitchen)**

"Naruto, can you check the dough?" Bridgette asked as she kneading the dough.

"Sure, Bri-chan." Naruto said before take a hold of her hands and lightly rubbing them.

"N-N-Naruto?" Bridgette stuttered with a red face, "What are you doing?"

Naruto blinked, "Just checking to see if your hands are sticky." The surfer raised her eyebrow, "My kaa-san said that if your hands are not sticky and clean after kneading long, it's mean it is ready."

"Ah, I see…"

"Are you okay? You look like you're running a fever." Naruto said with concern.

"N-No, I'm fine." The surfer quickly turns away from him and resume with kneading the dough. The redhead shrugged before checking the broth and behind them, Courtney facepalmed and Duncan chortled at their antics.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers kitchen)**

Gwen battering her eyelashes at smirking Trent as he brushing ribs with sauce before Katie stumbling into the kitchen, carrying a box of oranges with difficulty. "I-I-I'm back…" Katie whined before tripped on her feet, accidentally launch the box in air and it hit Trent in head. "Um…Whoops." She gulps as everyone stares at unconscious musician.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Things are going perfectly," Heather said before scoffed, "except for Katie's clumsiness and Trent's concussion, which mean he's out of today's challenge." She gives out a sigh, "But, still, this challenge is totally ours." The queen bee paused before shaking her head with hands on forehead.

* * *

**(Killer Bass kitchen)**

"Careful, your big paws don't mash the tortilla." Courtney said to scowling Duncan as he rolling the dough flat, whose idea was it to make things from scratch?

"Careful, your uptight ass doesn't curdle the custard." Duncan smirked at gasping Courtney.

"Oh, ha ha ha." The CIT laugh with sarcasm, "You're…" The door opened and everyone looks at the person who just entered before the girls screamed in disgust.

"Ok, who took all my shorts?" Harold asked, he was wearing nothing but a speedo.

"…Congratulation, you just traumatized millions of viewers on nationwide show, dattebayo." Naruto said with a grin as the boys laughed at the nerd before Chris peek in the kitchen and stared at speedo-wearing Harold.

"…"

"…"

"…Congratulation, you…" Chris said before Cody speaks up.

"Too late, Naruto already said it." The host pouted before take another look at Harold again and shivered, causing the nerd to glance at his speedo and wondered why everyone hates it.

"Three more hours and counting, guys." Chris said before disappeared from their sight.

"…By the way, why don't you wear pants?" Owen asked and everyone blinked, just realized that he was right before turned to the nerd.

"Don't tell me…" Bridgette muttered as she duck behind Naruto's back.

"I'm not pervert!" The nerd cried out.

"No, you got to be head chef because you called it!" The Bass team jumped in air before glance at the divider wall as Leshawna kept shouting, "And who do you think you're fooling with that crispy-white-apron power trip you on?"

"Are you gonna be a team player or not?!" Heather's voice shouts back as the Bass members glance at each other with nervous eyes and kept listening to their argument before it died down.

"…Back to work…" Naruto chuckled nervously, he know how Heat-chan get during the challenge and hope that it won't get her in trouble soon. It wasn't long enough until the redhead glanced at Harold cutting the vegetables, "Dude, you should put on some pants. It's not good idea to cooking in your…um…speedo, dattebayo."

"So give me back my pants then!" Harold snarled before Duncan show up on the nerd's side with a chuckle.

"Harold's right, guys." The punk put his hands on Harold's shoulder, "If you go to the cabin, you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting." The nerd rolled his eyes, walking away from the group as they snickered at his back.

"…By the way, I don't recalling us taking his pants?" Naruto said as his fellow pranksters nod with him, they never said anything about stealing his pants at all.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"If that don't stir up drama then I don't know what it is." Chris said with an evil smirk as he pulls a pant out of the bag.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

Harold ran inside and saw his underwear laying on the bed before pick it up with a grin, not minding the fact that it has a huge brown stain on it. "That's more like it." He said and in the kitchen, the boys were laughing as Duncan juggling a hot sauce in his hand. The nerd put it on and froze before screaming, "My biscuits are burning!" He quickly ran to the dock and jump into the water before give a sigh of relief. Three fins stick out of the water and swimming around the nerd before he screamed out in fear and ran out of the water.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Naruto laughed as he holding his stomach. "I own that one to Fin, Jaws, and Fang." It was really easy to bring his shark friends to the beach from lake. "By the way, I'm worried about Heat-chan…I just hear something blow up on her side, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his head, unawake that his childhood friend just burned her eyebrows off and blaming everything on her team.

* * *

**(Killer Bass kitchen)**

"Nice jammies." Duncan said, clapping his hands with DJ as Harold walk past them with a scowl.

"That is all I've got left." Harold said with resignation, "So if you sickos want to see me butt naked, hit me with your best shot."

The male Bass members crossed their arms with smirk before Duncan said, "Well, stop leaving your butt bags all over the cabin, and we'll back off."

"I told you it wasn't me!" Harold snarled.

"Wow, you were right." Bridgette said as she turns to Naruto and the redhead nods back to her.

"Well, I tried." Duncan shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys, I made some sandwiches." Cody gives them a smirk as he picks up a plate, "So we can eat while working on our foods."

"Oh sweet!" Harold grabs one of the sandwiches, "I'm seriously starving…" He takes a bite, "That taste like sweat and lotion…It's the worst sandwich I ever ate…" The nerd swallows before pull something out of the sandwich and to his horror, it was his underwear…means the pierce he just swallowed was…

"Ew, that's nasty!" Courtney recoiled from seeing the nerd ate his dirty underwear.

"We'll return all of your underwear and shorts when you admit it." Owen giggled as Harold look down in defeat.

"In the fridge!" Leshawna's voice cried out, causing everyone to look at the wall again.

"…For some reason, I feel very concerning about Heat-chan now, dattebayo." Naruto muttered before turns to Bridgette to check on the ramen. "How is it?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" The surfer lifts the ladle to Naruto's face, "Here, taste it." The redhead tasted it and licking his lips a bit before grinned at her.

"It's good! Man, it's almost same like my kaa-san's ramen."

"Really?" Bridgette looks at Naruto as he nods.

"Yeah, when she was around, kaa-san makes an awesome ramen since it's our favorite food and now it's hard to make a ramen that taste like hers." Naruto sighed, starts to remembering the memory of his mother made ramen for them. Bridgette placed her hand on Naruto's arm as he turn to her with a smile, "I'm fine."

"If you're sure." The surfer said as they pouring the ramen into the bowl. After few pouring, Naruto speak up.

"You know, you will make awesome wife since you're good at making ramen." The redhead chuckled.

"R-R-Really, you think so?" Bridgette blushed, "But you help and teach me a lot."

"That's true but with your help, the ramen is really good." Naruto grinned as he pulls her in one-arm hug, not noticing some of Bass smirked at the blushing surfer.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Ma was right," Courtney smirked, "The only way to get a man's heart is through stomach…"

_***Static***_

"Hmm…" Owen tapping his chin, "So if Bridge gets really good at make ramen, Naru will go out with her and I will win the bet, hehehehe!" The oaf giggled as he let out a small fart.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Beth set up her tiki idol on the table before turns to Chris with a smile, "Your meal is coming right up, sir."

"Yep, everything's almost right, dattebayo." Naruto said as he lit the candlesticks before both of the campers returned to their kitchen sides.

"Hmm, dattebayo?" Chris mumbled to himself, noticing that the redhead kept repeating the word over and over. It was kind of familiar but he can't remember it at all before shrugged his shoulders, it was not important at all.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers kitchen)**

"We might just win this thing yet, y'all." Leshawna chuckled as she and Katie take a smell from their three courses. "All right, let's do this." The Gophers nodded as they walk out of the kitchen, not noticing that the back door was opening before a bear peek inside and take a smell. The creature noticed the foods on table before licking his mouth.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Chris decided that Killer Bass team will go first and right now, he just finished his curry before giving the Bass a thumb-up. "Not bad, your curry passed…Now pass me these fajita, please." DJ handed the plate of fajitas to the host before he takes a few bites, "On scale of one to ten…" Chris grinned, "Fifteen!"

"Wouldn't that be one to fifteen?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head, earning a glare from Chris.

"…Give me the next one or else…" The host mumbled before look down at the ramen and raised his eyebrow. "Hmm…" Chris shrugged before taking a few bite, he paused for a while before eat it all up. "Wow, that's really good!"

"I can't do it without Bri-chan's help, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at blushing Bridgette.

"Now how will the Gophers respond?" Chris grinned at the cameraman.

"You hear the man." Leshawna said as Katie entered the kitchen before screaming out in fear. The Gophers quickly entered the kitchen to see the bear lying on the table with his guts sticking out as the creature cleaning his teeth with bone.

"…" The bear noticed the angry sassy girl and gulps before ran out of the kitchen.

"Get your furry ass back here!" Leshawna roared with shaking fist as the bear disappeared into the wood. Katie nervously brings out the tray with rib bones and placed it on the table in front of Chris.

"…Yeah, this look like it's, um, been eaten." Chris glared at the bones.

"Um…Not all of it." Katie pointed at a small piece of meat sticking on one of the bone.

"Yeah, there…" Chris muttered as he picks it out, "Boy, I'm so starving." He rolled his eyes before bit into his meat. "You know what? I've had worse…Two points. Right now it is still in Bass' lead." The Gophers groaned, "Now it's time for your dessert."

"Here." Gwen grunted as she placed the cake on table.

"I have to say this cake looks like a winner." Chris grinned as he sticks the fork in, only to have it turn into ashes. His grinning face becomes blank and Leshawna muttered to Beth that it doesn't look good. "…What the hell is this?" The host picks up a handful of ash with glare.

"It's Helena's recipe." Lindsay said before she gasps, "Oh my gosh! She's still in the fridge!"

"Wait, nani?!" Naruto shouted as everyone watch the bombshell running into the kitchen.

"What? Girl was making everyone trip." Leshawna said, noticing Chris was looking at her as if she has something to do with it.

"Oh, I hear that." Chris said with a grin before everyone gasped at seeing blue-skinned Heather stomping out with angry glare.

"Oh the horror!" Owen cried out.

"You guys are s-s-s-so dead." Heather said with chattering teeth as she glared at her team, "Is it over?"

"Heat-chan, your eyebrows look different." Naruto said, receiving a glare from his childhood friend.

"It is over." Chris said, holding back his laughter as he jabbed his thumb at the Killer Bass team, "The Bass wins, twenty-one to twelve." The said team cheered, "It's not because you just served me ash, the ribs sucked too."

"Great! That's just great!" Heather snarled at her team, "Why do we keep losing, people?" She turns to the table and pointed at the tiki idol, "And what is this! I don't approve this."

"Hmm, it's kind of giving me a funny feeling." Naruto said before Beth walk up and pick it up.

"I brought it back as a souvenir, you know, from another island."

"You did what?" Heather yelled at the farmer.

"You mean Boney Island?" Chris shot up from his chair and grabbed his hairs with widened eyes, "The deadliest island in Muskoka, the one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?"

"Um…Yeah?" Beth said as the host and her team glared at the farmer. "I don't know. I'll put it back." She quickly returned to her team.

Chris sighed, "Okay, the Killer Bass now lead with eight members to Gophers' soon to be six…" The host turn to the Bass team with a smirk, "And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight…a five-star dinner under the stars." The Bass team cheered as Duncan pulls Courtney in a hug and it last long until the CIT yelled at him to put her down.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Heather glared at Beth and Leshawna as Chris walk up to the campers with plate of marshmallows and grinned at them. "I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight," The host chuckled, "But only six fluffy bits of sweet safety in my hands, so good luck." He put the plate down, "When I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow…Leshawna…Katie…Gwen…Trent…Lindsay." He waited as the said campers pick their marshmallow up before speak again, "Heather, Beth, down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers forever."

"…" Beth crossed her fingers and bit her lips.

"…" Heather glared with her crossed arms.

"…The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris slowly said and paused.

"…" Beth gulps.

"…" Heather's glare gets harder.

"…Heather." Chris finally announced and the queen bee smirked at Beth.

"You heard him. Boat of losers, that way." Heather gloated, "That was stupid of you to take that doll from the island."

"See you, girl." Leshawna waved to Beth as the said girl walk down the dock of shame.

"That's it for tonight," Chris chuckled, "And you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes."

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asked.

"Nope…" The host raised his eyebrow, "Good luck with that…Go back to your cabin."

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

The boys snickered as they lifting the bed with sleeping Harold on it and carry him outside at night, placing him on the dock and the next morning, everyone laughed at embarrassing naked nerd.

"Good morning, Harold!" The girls laughed at him as the boys in canoe rowing past them.

"Learn your lesson, dattebayo?" Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, okay!" Harold cried out.

"Oh, we need more than that." Duncan smirked.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again!" Harold whined, earning a lot of disgusting groan from the girls. "I swear!"

"I believe him." Cody snickered as DJ tossed the nerd's clothes back to Harold. Everyone laughed as the nerd ran off to his cabin.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Campers, meet me at the stage after dinner." Chris said as it rang out of the loudspeaker outside, "We have a special event for everyone to enjoy."

"Are we going to have another challenge already?" Katie gulped, she hope that her team won't lose another challenge like yesterday.

"I guess so." Gwen groaned as she jabbing her fork into the mystery meat and the goth girl swear that she just heard it screaming in pain.

"Heat-chan, are you feeling better now?" Naruto called from his table.

The queen bee sneezed, "I am, idiot." She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt with blue jean since it was bad idea to wear any short clothes when she has a cold.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Stop asking me!" Heather snarled as she slamming her hands on the table with a glare.

"Gomen, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously before turns back to his dinner as the queen bee sneeze again and glared at her team.

"I blame you guys for the cold…Achoo!" Some of the Gophers smirked at her, it was still worth it.

* * *

**(Stage)**

The campers look at the stage with confusion and curiosity. There were a several tables, with foods and punch bowls, spending out around a dance floor and they can see two large sounders on top of the stage with Chef as deejay. Chris was standing right next to Chef with a grin, "Campers, only for tonight we are hosting a party for you guys."

"What's the catch?" Duncan said as he crossed his arms and some campers agreed with him.

"Just thought you need some fun and a little break from challenges." Chris chuckled and the campers kept staring at him before shrugged. "DJ Chef will start it off with music…" The deejay played the music and everyone blinked at the chosen music.

"Wait, this song…" The punk blinked, "It's a slow dance…"

"…Here's your catch, Duncan." Chris chuckled, "All the songs are slow dance and just for tonight, there will be no team until the end of this party…Enjoy!" The host snickered at some nervous campers, 'Dance, my puppets, dance for the ratings.'

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Alright!" Cody pump his fist, "That's good chance for me to make a move on Gwen."

_***Static***_

"A dance?" Gwen sighed, "It sucks…But I'll overlook it for once if Trent asks me to dance with him."

_***Static***_

Lindsay squealed as she clapping her hands, "I can't wait to ask Otto for a dance!"

_***Static***_

"Idiot better give me a dance." Heather scoffed before widened her eyes, "N-N-No, I mean…I don't want to dance with any of these losers here!"

* * *

Cody was about to ask Gwen but Trent speak up, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Gwen smiled at him with a lightly blush as they walk to the dance floor.

"Oh, man…" The geek sighed before Katie tapping his shoulder timidly. "Huh, Katie?"

"Do you, um, want to dance with me?"

"Well…" Cody rubs his neck, glancing at dancing Gwen before his eyes went back to the tanned girl, "Sure." He gives her a gap-teeth grin as blushing Katie dragging him to the dance area. They both never noticed some smirking campers watch them dancing clumsy.

"This girl is crushing on the geek badly." Duncan chuckled before noticing his large friend dancing with Lindsay. "Huh, never saw this one coming."

"Yeah." DJ smiled, "I think it's cute." They stand around in silence before the giant break it, "Five bucks say Naruto will dance with Bridgette first."

"You're on." Duncan smirked before glance at Courtney, "Well, I guess I give princess one dance before I ditch this lame dance."

"Good luck." The giant laughed as he walks to the table to have some decent foods.

"Um, Naruto." The redhead blinks as he turns his head to Bridgette, "D-d-do you want to dance with me?"

Naruto smiled and was about to saying something but Heather grabbed his right arm, "Idiot, come dance with me!" She was about to drag him away, only to be stopped by Bridgette as she grabs Naruto's another arm.

"Excuse me, I asked him first." The surfer said with a glare as the queen bee glared back.

"Um…" Naruto glanced at the glaring girls as they starts to growling at each other, "To be fair, Bri-chan did ask me first but you will have your turn, dattebayo."

"What!" Heather snarled as the surfer smirked at her before the queen bee huffed, "Fine! Don't take too long!" She growled before give Naruto a kick in shin and stomping off to the table as the campers back away from the angry bee.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Usually, I would fight for the first dance but I'll let it slide this time since I have a cold…Achoo!" Heather sneezed before smirking as she rubbing her nose, "And beside, this floozy girl has no chance with idiot…Achoo!"

_***Static***_

"Oh man…" Chris crossed his arms with a pout, "I was hoping for more drama and a catfight…"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked and Naruto give her a nod with a chuckle as they start to dance with each other, never noticed scowling Duncan handing smiling DJ the five dollars.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Heat-chan is always a tsundere."

The surfer girl blinked, "Tsundere?"

"Hehe, it means that she is cold to everyone but she's really softie inside after you know her a while, dattebayo." Naruto said as he twirling Bridgette around and pull her closer, it was hard to see her blushing in dark. "I bet you two will be good friends." The surfer rolled her eyes, he doesn't know that they were fighting for his affection but that's one of reasons why she likes him.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Katie asked and Cody sighed as he glanced at Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah, I guess so…It's just that I'm starting to think that I have no chance with Gwen." The geek can tell that she like his musician friend a lot and he don't mind if it was Trent since he's a good guy.

"Well, that's true." Katie said, earning a sigh from the geek. "But I think it might be good thing."

"Huh? Why?" Cody blinked at her, how can it be a good thing if Gwen never notice him at all.

"Because what if someone else like you, like, a lot but this person would think she have no chance with you if you kind of ignoring this person since you kept chasing after your crush who may will never return your feelings at all?"

"Hmm…" Cody bit his lips, "Honestly, I think the one who like me would have a chance with me if I know this person for a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It's true that I have a crush on Gwen because she's cool and hottie but…It's just a crush and I think I kind of blew my chance with her." Cody sighed, "I blame the hormone, it makes you do the crazy things." Katie giggled as she lean into Cody's chest, "Um, I don't mind if it's you…" Their eyes widened and Cody let out a silent groan, 'Curse my big mouth…'

"…"

"Um, I'm sor…" Cody attempted to apologize but she places her finger on his lips.

"Don't be sorry." Katie smiled into his chest, "I, um, kind of…like you…"

"…R-R-Really?" The geek stuttered with red face, "W-W-Well…Can we kind of wait a bit and take it slowly?"

"Sure." Katie giggled with blush, she don't mind it since they just know each other for a few weeks. She glanced up at the blushing geek before pecking his cheek, causing his face to get redder.

No one noticed that Chef was watching the couple and slowly a teardrop start to come out of his face before he glared at it, "Get back in there, fool!" The tear quickly returns to his eyes with a sniffle, he's not going softie on any mushy maggots at all!

* * *

Bridgette sighed softly as she leans her head on Naruto's chest before glance up to his face. She wishes it would last forever… "I'm cutting in!" The surfer rolled her eyes, only this girl can ruin the moment.

"Well, thank for the dance." Bridgette smiled as she walks away from him before giving a glare at smirking Heather as they passed each other. "At least I get the first dance." The surfer girl smirked at scowling queen bee before join her friends at table.

"Shall we?" Naruto grinned as Heather snapped out from glare before give him a nod.

"Whatever, idiot." She mumbled, taking hold of his hands and starts to dance. "I'm pissed at you because you danced with her first."

"Yeah, I know but you always dance with me first every time we go to any dances, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, they both always go out to dance as friends at any school events and he always laughed every time anyone asked if they were on date, only to have Heather shouting at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just recalling you yelled at everyone that we weren't dating each other when we went to dance."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Because we were not dating at all…" In her head, she added the word 'yet' at the end of her sentence. They don't say anything for a while as they kept dancing around.

"You know, it feels like we don't see each other a lot since we got here, dattebayo." Naruto said and Heather blinked before nod her head.

"Yeah, it's because we're both on different team." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "…I don't like my team at all…"

"I know…But what about Lindsay? Isn't she your friend?"

"Yeah…kind of…But she's like an eggplant." Naruto rolled his eyes, he knows that Heather always has a odd way to compare someone to something. "Don't you roll your eyes, idiot! I know what you are thinking!"

"Hai, you got me." Naruto chuckled, "So how's your cold now?"

"It's getting better…Achoo!" Heather sneezed. "Only if they don't lock me in the freezer, I won't have this stupid cold and wear these tacky clothes…"

"Honestly, I think you look good in them."

"…Idiot, shut up and just dance." Heather mumbled as she buried her blushing face into Naruto's chest. The redhead shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he have to listen to her for a while or she will yell a lot.

* * *

"That is so boring." Chris grunted as he sat down next to Chef, watching the campers dancing and talk to each other at the table. The host crossed his arms, "Whose idea was it to have a party…There's no drama at all! It have been four hours now!"

"…It was your idea." The cooker pointed out, "But I think it would bring us a bit of ratings."

"A bit? That's not good…" Chris pouted before a maniacal smirk appears on his face. Chef sighed at the host, knowing his boss will do something crazy. "Campers!" Everyone turned to him with blinking eyes as the host pull out snakes out of nowhere, "Party's over!"

"You crazy!" Leshawna screamed as the host throws the snakes in air and everyone scrambled away.

"Go and get some sleep!" Chris laughed as Chef shakes his head.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"So you and Katie, eh?" DJ chuckled with his roommates as they stare at blushing Cody, only Harold was sleeping in his bed since he was still mad at them for their prank.

"Um, yeah. We both agreed that we will take it slow since it's only been a few weeks."

"That's wise thing to do, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "I was wondering when you two get together but I don't expect this soon." Everyone turns to him with widened eyes and he raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"You know that she have a thing for geek?" Duncan said.

"Uh, yeah? It's pretty oblivious."

"Really? Do you know if anyone like you?" Owen asked as he raising his hand in air.

"Yeah. But there is no one here who has a crush on me, dattebayo." Naruto laughed and everyone just stared at him.

* * *

**(Confession)**

DJ facepalmed.

_***Static***_

Cody facepalmed.

_***Static***_

Owen facepalmed.

_***Static***_

Duncan facepalmed.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

The next several days, Chef grinned as he scooped out the foods on the campers' tray. "Today's breakfast is Hawaiian Italian fusion casserole." The cooker said with pride as he hands it to Gwen.

"You mean leftovers from the cooking challenge?" Gwen deadpanned.

"…Yeah, that's right." Chef growled before snarl in her face, "You got a problem with that?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Gwen gulped, giving him the salute as Chef returned it back. The goth girl turns around and walk to Gophers team as she smirking at sneezing queen bee, "Need a little Echinacea?"

"Oh, you're so funny." Heather scoffed, "You think that you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it?" She pointed at them with a glare, "I am going to make you sorry, that you ever met me."

"Too late." Gwen whispered to Leshawna with a smirk.

"You are such a…Achoo!" Heather sneezed, "Ahh! I hate this place."

"Why are you wearing these clothes again?" Naruto asked from his table after he watched his giant friend fed his pet rabbit in a bizarre way. "Your cold will get worse…"

"Shut up! I have to look good on tv!" The queen bee yelled as the redhead rolled his eyes. Naruto glance to see Courtney yelling at Duncan for swiped a mug, he know that his punk friend can't help it at all since there was a lot of things that anyone can steal. 'I wonder where did he hide this ax?' Naruto wondered as his punk friend sat down in front of him with a smirk.

"But you might get kicked off." Courtney attempted to remind Duncan.

"Aw," Duncan snickered, "And here I thought you didn't care about me."

"We're two players short and I don't wanna lose because you feel like going all criminal on us." Courtney sneered.

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged before smirk flirty at the CIT, "You dig me."

"Ugh!" Country stomped her foot down, "Why did I even bother?" The CIT turns around on her heel and walk away from smirking punk.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Hi. Chris here." The host announced as he strolls into the center, "Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be to exploit it for laughs." Chris grinned as he rubbing his hands together, "It is gonna be awesome."

* * *

**(Dock)**

Chris glanced at the teams with a grin, "So last week's challenge exposed a few Gophers issues and I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the bass pond, too." He chuckled as Duncan and Courtney nudging each other before the CIT shoves the punk down while the Bass snickered at them. "So today's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust because all good thing begin with a little trust."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I trusted Trent once." Gwen said with crossed arms, "He left me buried alive on the beach."

* * *

The host kept speaking, "There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team." Duncan rolled his eyes and Courtney give him a glare, "Normally we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time." Chris chuckled, "More fun for me."

* * *

**(Mountain)**

"Okay, so for the first challenge," Chris said as he gestured to the cliff, "You'll be doing an extreme freehand, rock climbing adventure." The host crossed his arms with a grin as he look over the campers, "DJ and Duncan will play for the Bass. Heather and Gwen for the Gophers."

"Aw." Gwen growled as Heather shot her a glare.

"Here's your belay and harness." Chris snickered as he tossed them the said objects and the chosen campers caught them.

Heather snatched the harness from Gwen. "Hey, what's your damage?" The goth girl snarled at the queen bee as she turns her nose up in air.

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, you're nuts."

"You won't be holding her up, exactly." Chris explained, "One camper pulls the slack through the belay as the partners climbs. If the climbers falls, the belay will stop them from crashing."

"Why not saying splashing? It's better than crashing." Naruto said and Chris glared at him with a frown.

"Whatever…" The host takes a deep breath before continuing his explanation, "The catch? Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like…Rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives and a few other surprises."

"Wicked!" Harold laughed as some campers raised their eyebrows at the nerd.

"The person on belay must also harness their partner up. It's all about trust, people." Chris snickered as Heather and Gwen glared at each other while Duncan and DJ fistbumped. "And remember, never let go of the rope." The host reminded them, "Your partner's life depends on it."

"Excuse me, can we trade partners?" Gwen asked with raised hand before placing her hands on hip, "I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today."

"Please." Heather scoffed as she waved it off, "As much as I love your company, I'm not going to throw a challenge just to kill you…yet." The Gophers stared at her astounded as the queen bee tugged the rope, "Now spread 'em."

"Never tried this before, have you?" DJ chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah." Duncan grunted, "They teach you how to climb walls in prison all the time." The rabbit's head pop out of DJ's short with wide doe eyes and Duncan blinked at it with widened eyes.

"Aw, sorry, little buddy, you can't come up with me." DJ cooed as he hugs his pet rabbit before hands his pet to Owen, "You can trust Owen, he's my buddy. Yo, Owen, hold Bunny while I'm on the rock."

"Sure, DJ." The oaf nodded as Bunny hopped into his hands. "What's up, little bunny?"

"There, you're all hooked up." Heather said and Gwen takes a look at her harness to see a extra rope.

"Um, what's the second rope for?" The goth girl glared, whatever it is, she don't trust that queen bee.

"It's the backup line." Heather smiled.

Gwen narrowed her eyes with suspicion, "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy we got on this challenge together." Heather giggled but it doesn't stop Gwen from looking at her with distrustful eyes.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"It's all her fault for messing with me." Heather said angrily as she throws her hair back, "I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation."

_***Static***_

"I'm glad that Heat-chan is giving her team a chance." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin, "Maybe this challenge is what she need."

* * *

The campers watch on as Gwen and DJ climbs up the rocky cliff. The goth girl quickly take the lead before something above her exploded and knocked her off the cliff with a scream but fortunately for her, the rope hold her up from crashing into the ground. "It's okay!" Heather shouted at Gwen, "I've got you."

"I promised surprises." Chris stepped in front of the cameraman with a sadistic grin as he pulls out a water gun, "Habanero pepper sauce, anyone?" The host turns around and shot it at Heather, soaking her in sauce.

"Ugh!" The queen bee cried out as she let go of the rope to rubbing her eyes, "What the hell, Chris!" There was a crashing sound and Heather looks up to see Gwen groans out on the ground.

"Muy caliente." Chris grinned and they swear that his teeth just sparked. The host turns his aim at the punk and shot his water gun, only to have Duncan turns around with sunglasses and open his mouth to swallow the sauce.

"Is that the best you can do?" The punk mocked his host and Chris mumbling something under his breath. None of them noticed that Gwen quickly get up and climbs the cliff, overtaking DJ again.

"Come on, Gwen!" Heather encouraged her goth teammate, "You don't want to fall behind…again." As soon as she said 'behind', Heather jerked the second rope and it turns out that it was connected to Gwen's skirt. The said clothes ripped off, revealing her purple panty and the skirt hit DJ in face.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Duncan whistled as gaping Owen covered Bunny's eyes and Cody's eyes were covered by Katie.

"No, you don't, my man." Chris answered with a smirk, "No, you don't." DJ removed the skirt from his face to see Gwen's panty up close and it set off a chain reaction. First the giant yelped before fall down as the rope tied around Duncan, pulling him up in air and finally they both clashed into each other in midair.

"This bites." Duncan deadpanned.

"Uh, big time." DJ groaned.

Gwen looks down at the hanging campers and other campers in embarrassment of having her panty exposed on camera before she groaned, "Ah, screw it." The goth girl climb to the top of the cliff.

"Look like the Gophers have won the first challenge." Chris said to the camera as Gwen cheered for a moment before she realized that her skirt were ripped off and cussing as she covers her bottom with pinkish tint on her cheeks.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

The spotlights swinging around in showy manners before it shined upon Naruto and Bridgette against Trent and Katie as the intern jumped over their head and spinning in midair before landed behind the podium. Chris popped up and brushing his shirt with a smug grin, acting like he just did the stunt. "And now round two." Chris said as the campers stared at the intern crawling under the table to the kitchen, "The extreme…cooking…challenge! Each team must choose, who cooks and who eats."

"Do you want to cook?" Naruto asked and Bridgette nods her head with a smile.

"Can I cook?" Katie whispered to Trent.

"Sure, I'm cool with it." The musician said with a small smile.

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi, the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chris grinned as Chef wheeled in the aquarium tank with two blowfishes inside. The campers gulped as the overhead projector show the image of cutline on blowfish and Chris tapping the wall with pointer. "The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people."

"Fishies, meet your maker!" Chef chuckled as he scooped the blowfishes out of the water and tossed them at the trays in front of the campers.

"…Chris, let me ask you that…" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the host, "You pick me on purpose because I'm part Japanese, dattebayo?"

"…Maybe." Chris smirked before blinked, "Part Japanese…What's other part?"

"Newfoundlander." Naruto said as everyone blinked at him.

"Huh, I'm also…" Chris muttered before shaking his head and glared at them, "Focus on the challenge." He turns to the projecting image, "They must be sliced very carefully to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves and there is no antidote, so no worries." Chris laughed as Trent grabbed Katie's shoulders and asked her if she had taken biology.

"Um, Naruto, maybe…" Bridgette whispered to Naruto with worried expression before the redhead grinned and leaned closer to whisper something in her ears. The surfer's eyes widened before she sighed and Naruto chuckled at her expression.

"Begin!" Chris announced and the teams start on their blowfishes. Katie poked it lightly with the knife before it flew around the room and slammed out of the window.

"Hey, I just washed this damn window!" Chef grumbled and the Gophers gave him a sheepish grin.

* * *

It took two hours for Bridgette and Katie to finish their fugu sashimi because they don't want to accidently poison their fellow teammates. "Ahh. Finished." Bridgette sighed as she wipes the sweats off her forehead and Naruto grinned at her work, it looks really perfect. The redhead glanced at Gophers table and winced a bit when he saw their work, it was just a lump of minced blowfish.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said before tossing a piece of sashimi in his mouth as everyone stared at him with varied expression, "Hmm, not bad!" The redhead nod as he chews on more of rolls. Chris and Chef turn their heads to the Gophers with maniacal smirks.

"…Well, here goes nothing…" Trent gulped as he pick the piece up with fork and eat it.

"…" Katie shuffled her feet out of concern.

"…" Trent swallowed it and froze up before screaming out of agony. He stopped screaming and laughed before he collapsed on the ground as he vomited all over himself and floor.

"Trent!" Katie screamed.

"It's cool." Chris laughed, "Give him 24 hours and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new."

"Aren't you going to help him?" Katie shouted as Chris walk away from the paralyzed musician.

"Don't worry, Nurse Chef will take care of him." The host laughed as Chef gives Trent a CPR.

"Yeah, Trent won't die." Naruto said as he patted Katie's shoulder, "The fugu blowfish is not really this deadly, all it does is just give you a bad case of food poisoning and temporary paralysis." The tanned girl sighed, glad that she doesn't accidentally kill her teammate.

* * *

**(Dock)**

Owen and Lindsay laughed as they ran down the dock in their swimsuits. "Last one in is a stinky cheese!" The oaf giggled before skidded on his feet, "Whoops! Forget one thing…" He pulls out Bunny and walk over to the lifeguard chair before put the rabbit on top of it. "Better get little buddy a safe place." Owen grinned before walk back to the bombshell.

"Thank for asking me to go swim with you." Lindsay giggled with a light blush.

"You're welcome, Lind!" Owen grinned, "I really like to spend time with you."

"Really? Me too!" The bombshell clapped her hands and giggled as the oaf cheered before he leaps into the water and she joined him.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Good news." Chris waved at the team, "The third round involves three challenges. It's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze and culminating in the treacherous blind toboggan."

DJ turns his head to Owen and whispered, "So where's Bunny? I miss him."

"Oh, Bunny? I'll go get him." Owen gulped as he walk away from the group, he can't tell his giant friend that the rabbit got eaten by snake then eaten by eagle and swallowed by a shark. 'I hope I can find a bunny soon.' DJ sighed as he turns back to the host.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell," Chris said as he placed the arrow on top of DJ's head, "You'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crab apples."

"Uh…" Courtney lifts her index finger in air, "Wasn't it another way around?"

Chris shushed her, "Hush! Also, the shooter will be blindfolded." The campers gasped, "The person who knocks the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." The blindfolded host said as he pulls the slingshot and launched the apple.

"Ooooh!" DJ cried out as he dropped on the ground, holding his family jewelries. Chris winced as he lifts his blindfold before grinned at the campers.

"Leshawna and Lindsay, you'll be team one. Courtney and Cody, you'll be the other." The host said as Naruto helps DJ up.

"I'm violently allergic to apples." Harold inputted as he raised his hand in air. The campers raised their eyebrows, why does the nerd have to say it when he's not picked by the host?

'…I'm starting to think he was really dropped on his head a lot.' Chris rolled his eyes as Cody asked Courtney if he can be the shooter.

"Fine, Cody…" Courtney sighed, "But you better get a good shot."

"Okay, let's rock and roll." Chris said with a grin as Courtney and Lindsay take their place uneasily. The shooters raised their slingshots and fired their apples. The Gophers apple missed Lindsay by a few inches and the Bass apple hit Courtney in her stomach.

"Ah! Ow! Oh!" Courtney cried out as the apples kept hitting her body and Lindsay give out a whine each time the apples flew past her, the bombshell was lucky that Leshawna turn out to be a lousy aimer. It took a while until the apple flew into Lindsay's arrow, knocking it off her head in process and the bombshell sighed out of relief.

"Ooh, did I get a bull's eye?" Leshawna asked, peeking under her blindfold as Cody just launched another apple but it hit Chris' forehead before the host informed the geek that the Gophers just won.

"Ugh!" Courtney screamed, stomping her feet over and over before getting knocked out by an apple.

"Whoops!" Cody gulped.

* * *

"And now, the blind trapeze." Chris announced as he presented the trapeze set above a large pond. "To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond which is filled of jellyfish." The campers gasped in horror before the host tossed them the blindfold. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump."

"And then?" Heather asked with raised eyebrow.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you…" Chris replied, "Or it's going to be one heck of a painful swim." He chuckled before clapping his hands. "Okay, hut, hut."

"So who's with who, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and the host blinked, he accidently forgets to choose the team.

"Hmm…Heather and Katie against…Harold and Bridgette." Chris grinned as the said campers decided who would be the one to jump.

"So where's Bunny at?" DJ asked, starting to get worrying about his pet as the chosen players climb up the trapeze set.

"Um…I forget." Owen nervously giggled, "I put him…" The oaf looks into DJ's puppy eyes and gulped, "There was a…He's not with us anymore…He…um…hopped away." Owen rubbed his head, "Yeah, hopped away. But I'm sure he'll be back. Sorry, buddy."

DJ put his hand on Owen's shoulder and shakes his head. "Nah, it's not your fault, man." The giant turns around and walk away from him with staggering shoulders. "My little bunny, we were such good friends." DJ sniffled before wailing to the sky, "Bunny! Why did you do to me like this!" Owen sighed as Duncan glanced at his teammates before sneaking away from them.

"Okay, Bridgette." Harold said as he swinging back and forth on the swing bar and the blindfolded surfer nods her head, giving the nerd a signal that she was ready to go. "Jump now!" Bridgette hesitated before hugging the pole and Harold groaned. "If we're going to win, you've got to trust me."

"Okay, sorry. Next time." Bridgette muttered as she slowly inching herself to the edge of the platform.

"Ok, one…two…three…Jump!" Harold shouted before Bridgette jumped and the nerd caught her in a swinging.

"All right, you did it!" Cody cheered with his team as the nerd and surfer swing across the pond.

"Okay, Gophers, your turn." Chris grinned.

"Okay, one…" Katie swing her body as blindfolded Heather stand on the platform with a frown. "Two…Three…J-Jump..." Katie gasped, missing her time as Heather leaped. "No, no, wait!" The tanned girl screamed before Heather fall into the pond and screaming out in pain as the jellyfishes stinging the queen bee over and over.

"Ooh, that's a point for the Killer Bass." Chris winced with the campers, only Gwen take a pleasure of watching Heather's sufferance.

* * *

**(Infirmary tent)**

"I can't believe I trusted this little…" Heather growled as she walks in with a jellyfish attaching to her head. The jellyfish zapped her, causing her to cry out. "Frickin' stinging jellyfish…Ow!"

"I'm sure it was an accident." Naruto said, patting his childhood friend's back before the queen bee swatted his hand away with a glare.

"And why are you following me?"

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged, "Just thought you need a company…that and to check on Courtney, dattebayo." Heather rolled her eyes and sat down on the cot.

"What?" Courtney jump up in her cot and groaned as she look around the tent. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary." Heather muttered angrily before glance at nurse Chef, "Get anything for removing jellyfish?" The cooker nods with a smirk and the queen bee lies back.

"You know I can get the jellyfish off, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"No, I don't want your help." Heather scoffed as Naruto scratched his head, both of them never noticed Duncan luring a new rabbit with carrot but Courtney does.

"What's Duncan doing with a rabbit?" Courtney whispered to herself before get up and follows the punk in secret.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Chris leads the team to the base of the large hill before turning to them with a grin. "And now the final leg. The blind toboggan race."

"The say, what?" Leshawna raised her eyebrow with confusing expression.

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator." Chris said as he ignored the fuming Leshawna, "The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions….Oh yeah, and the driver will be blindfolded." The campers gasped and Chris glances over them with a chuckle, "Not many of you left, huh? Keeping losing you guys." He waved it off, "Oh well, Gwen and Leshawna, Owen and DJ."

* * *

"DJ, I know you're sad about Bunny." Owen patted DJ's shoulder as he looks down from the top of the hill, "But we have to focus…It look very dangerous."

"Bunny deserted me …" DJ sighed sadly, "Why should I trust you?"

Owen rubbed his head, "Um…I don't want us to get hurt." He glanced at his right to see Chef coating the sleds with something and the cooker noticed their puzzling looks.

"Just lubing them up." Chef snickered with sadistic smirk, "Get little more speed going."

After a few coats, DJ and Leshawna volunteered to be the drivers before the two teams sit upon the sleds. Chris walks up behind the Bass sled while Chef stands behind the Gophers sled. "On your marks, get set…" The host pushed air horn as he and the cooker kick the sled, sending the teams down the hill with a scream.

"Right!" Gwen cried out as Leshawna leaned to right, narrowly avoid the tree.

"Watch out!" Owen screamed and pointing forward, forgetting that DJ was blindfolded but they managed to dodge the incoming tree. Behind them, the Gophers sled hit the natural ramp and soaring in the air.

"Woo! Girl, we are flying now." Leshawna laughed, unawake of the fact that they are really flying as Gwen screams in fear before they landed in the river.

The goth girl look up to see a waterfall before screamed again. "I'm not ready to die yet!" The sled fall down but bounced off the large log in midair and landed on the hill again.

With the Bass sled, Owen tried to reason with depressing DJ. "We really need to steer! Bunny wants us to live!"

"Hey, DJ!" Duncan shouted loudly from the bottom of the hill, "Look who I found?" He raised the rabbit over his head.

"It's Bunny! Duncan found him!" Owen yelled with a grin.

"Don't tease me, man!" DJ gasped before lifting his blindfold to see his pet rabbit. "Bunny, you come back! All right, let's do this!" The giant pulled his blindfold back on and steers the sled at Owen's command.

"Right!" Gwen yelled as the Gophers sled landed in front of the Bass sled. It was neck to neck as the team sleds down the hill at their navigators' command. Suddenly, the ground beside them exploded as they sledded past them.

"What the heck was that?" The giant asked with curiosity as Owen hugged him from behind.

At the top of the hill, Chris pushed the detonator with a grin. "We had a few explosives left and I just hate to waste." He wants to keep things interesting to keep his viewers hooking.

"Left!" Owen cried out before the explosion launched the Bass sled in air and Gwen look back to see nothing. The Gophers teammates cheered as they see their sled coming down before the Bass sled landed on the finishing line.

"Woo-Hoo! We won!" Owen cheered with his teammates as the Gophers dropped their jaws.

"Bunny!" DJ reached for his pet rabbit and swings him around before cuddling Bunny to his chest. "Thank, Duncan. You're the best." The giant sobbed, glad to be reunites with his pet.

"Whatever, man." The punk scoffed, "It's just a stupid rabbit."

"I can't believe you found a new bunny for DJ." Courtney whispered to Duncan as the punk's eyes widened. "You're a good guy." She smiled at him.

"What?" Duncan snarled, "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You're actually nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you do it, Duncan."

"Whatever. He wouldn't leave me alone." Duncan muttered, "Weird rabbit." Courtney kept staring at him before the punk sighed, "Fine, I did it. Are you happy now…Listen, don't tell anyone, okay? I just don't want them to think I'm soft or anything."

"Your secret is safe with me." Courtney smirked as she walks away from the punk. Duncan glanced at the cameraman and starts to give them a glare.

"…We may edit it out or not…" The interns gulped, knowing that part won't be edited out but they want to live a little longer.

* * *

Chris collected all of the campers and grinned at them as Trent blabbing nonsense, still affecting by the toxin. "And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race." Chris said and the team cheered but ended as soon as Chris pointed something out. "Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule." The host turned to Gophers, "Which makes the Gophers today's big winners."

"Oh yeah!" Leshawna cheered with her Gophers teammates. "That's how we roll!" She gives Gwen a high five as Trent blabbing again with grinning nurse Chef.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Who wants a treat?" Chris mocked the Bass campers, "A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind…"

"Just get on with it." Courtney interrupted with rolling eyes.

Chris resisted to cussing out but continued with his dialogue. "And if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back…Ever!"

"Do you ever get tired of repeating same things, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and Chris glared at him.

"…Let's see, one for Duncan…Bridgette…Courtney…Naruto…Owen…DJ." The host tossed the marshmallows to the said campers before glanced at Cody and Harold. "Looks like we only have one left. Cody and Harold, the final marshmallow…"

"…" Cody takes a deep breath.

"…" Harold shivered with sweat rolling down his face as he swallowed his Adam apple.

"…" Chris grinned before Courtney groaned, "Oh come on, already!"

"Don't rush me." The host glared, "The audience eats up this kind of dramatic conclusion." He tossed the marshmallow in air, "Harold." The nerd cheered and Cody sighed.

"Well, it won't be same without you, dattebayo." Naruto ruffled Cody's head as some of his teammates give him their farewells.

"Yeah, thank." Cody smiled at his former teammates.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"I miss you already." Katie sniffled with teary puppy eyes and Cody hugged her.

"Me too, I'll root for you." The geek grinned before blushing harder as Katie pecked his cheek.

"Thank…um…When it is over, let's have our first date." Katie giggled as blushing Cody nods with a smile before climbing in the boat of loser.

"Bye, Kat!"

"Bye, Cody!" Katie waved at the waving geek before sighed sadly as she walks back to her cabin.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Two days went by, Naruto was relaxing on the steps of his cabin as Duncan craved skull on the wall before Harold stepped out of their room with a glare. "Ok, who made s'mores out of my underwear?" The nerd pointed at the sandwiched underwear, causing the punk and redhead to laughing at him. Harold yanked out one of his underwear and it landed in front of Courtney.

"Ew!" The CIT cried out before glared at the nerd, "Harold, you are so totally gross!"

"Yeah, ero-megane." Naruto chuckled with Duncan as Harold tried to explain to fuming Courtney. The nerd growled at them before slamming the door.

"Sometime he just makes it too easy." The punk chuckled.

"Yeah, he shouldn't break promise and leaving his underwear all over the room again." Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Listen up, you little maggots!" Chef's voice roared out of the loudspeaker, "I want all campers to report to the dock of shame at 0900 hours!" The campers looked at each other in confusion, "That mean now, soldiers. NOW!" Chef's roaring snapped the confusing campers out, causing them to running to the location.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Line up and stand at attention." The drill sergeant Chef barked at the campers, "You call this proper formation?" The cooker walk by them while hitting them with a pointer stick, "Feet together. Arms down. Eyes forward. Head up." He finished up by hitting Harold many times since the nerd kept making mistakes.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun day." Gwen whispered to Trent with sarcasm.

"What did you say, solider?" Chef roared in her face with megaphone.

"Um…Nothing." The goth girl sputtered.

"And you'll continue to say nothing until I tell you that you can say something." Chef growled before turns to another side, "Today's challenge will be not be an easy one. In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive."

Owen snickered to himself before Chef hit him with the stick. "Ahh! That hurts!" The sergeant ignored him as he raised his megaphone.

"My orders are to make sure all of the maggots in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one." Chef explained as he stomped by the campers, "The last one standing wins immunity for their team."

"Um…What happened to Chris?" Heather asked but it fall upon deaf ears.

"Rule number one…You will address me as Master Chief. Have you got that?"

"Yes, Master Chief." The campers said in unison.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep and you will eat only when I tell you to eat." Chef glared at them, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master Chief!"

"Rule number two…When you're ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell." The sergeant pointed at the hanging bell. "Which brings me to rule number three…Let's get one quitter before the end of the first day. That day will not end until someone drops out." That make everyone gulped, "Now get your asses down to the beach, soldiers. Now, now, now!" Chef barked as everyone ran past him in terror.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"Listen up." Chef said as he glanced at the teams that stands in front of two canoe. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe and you will be eliminated." He narrowed his eyes, "And no one eats lunch until someone drops out."

"B-B-But…" Harold whined.

"Canoes up!" The sergeant yelled as the teams lift their canoes over their heads.

"Whew!" Owen chuckled, "That isn't that hard."

"Yeah, I'll say." Trent nods his head with a grin and Naruto shakes his head, they don't have any idea what they are getting into.

* * *

No one knows how many hours have passed but their arms were starting to feel the strains. "Come on, you sissies. It's only been three hours now." Chef shouted to let them know how long it has been.

"Looks like they missed lunch today." Chris chuckled, he just showed up an hour ago.

"Mm-hmm." Chef nodded, "Guess they just wasn't hungry…Unless someone wants to quit now." He looks down at them, it turns out that the host and the sergeant was sitting on top of the canoes so they can force someone to drop out.

Owen's stomach growled loudly and Courtney snarled, "Don't even think about it!" No one noticed Naruto secretly hooked Harold's underwear with the fishing rod as Duncan smirked from behind the redhead. Slowly Naruto reeled his rod before turns his head to the smirking punk.

"Time to land this fish." Duncan snickered before Naruto jerked the rod, causing the nerd to cry out in pain.

"Morons!" Harold yelled as the pranksters give him an innocent looks.

"Is there a problem down here?" The nerd quickly holds the canoe as Chef looks down with a glare.

"No." Harold whined before glared at the snickering pranksters.

* * *

Naruto glanced at the sky and blinked, he don't noticed it was dark already. Right now, Chef was telling them a war story. "Twenty-five of us went in the jungle that night." The sergeant said, staring into the fire, "Only five of us come back out."

"What war were you in, anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Naruto asked out of blue.

"Permission granted."

"Gwen, I wouldn't ask that if I were you, dattebayo." Naruto said, "It's not good idea to ask about the war if someone lose so many."

"That's right." Chef nodded his head before glared at the goth girl, "Did I ask you to speak? Because I don't remember asking you to speak!"

"You also don't ask Naruto to speak." Gwen said with raised eyebrow.

"Because he asked me for my permission." Chef said with a shrug, "A good soldier always asks permission first."

Gwen rolled her eyes, she don't feels like to argue right now. "Whatever...He so wasn't in a war." She whispered that last part to her team.

"Guys, I can't do this anymore." Lindsay groaned before dropping her arms, "I have no more feeling in my arms." She stumbled toward the dock.

"Looks like we got ourselves a quitter." Chef smirked.

"Lind…" Owen whispered, feeling bad that he can't do anything to help the bombshell as she rang the bell. The teams give out relieved sighs as they put down their canoes.

"Listen here," Chef said as he patted Lindsay's shoulder, "You have nothing to be ashamed of…" He pulls out the megaphone and roared at her, "Except being the little baby that let your team down! As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall. Dinner is served."

"Sweet Marie! Thank you!" Owen drooled at idea of having dinner.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Chef barked, "All right, maggots, open your ears. You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins so get to it."

"Night training?" Someone gasped, "No way."

"Um…Excuse me, Master Chief. Where's the food?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're looking at it." Chef chuckled, gesturing at the trash cans.

Owen lifted the lid and turned to the sergeant, "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Damn right! When you're at war, you take what you can eat." Chef grunted as Naruto walks up to the trash can and digging out some foods. The redhead checked his garbage foods for anything before eating it as some campers' face become green.

"Man, how can you eat it?" DJ groaned, forcing his bile down.

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked as he glanced at the giant, "It's not bad if you get passed the taste, a little trick I pick up from Wilson-san, dattebayo."

"Who's Wilson?" Duncan asked with raised eyebrow.

"Someone who works with one of the circuses, he was a homeless before and his talent was that he can eat rock so he was billed as the rock eater." Naruto chuckled at the campers' paled faces.

"Well, I can see you've got this under control." Chris said, turns his head to Chef, "I'm off to craft service. Coming?"

"Serve me up some of that." Chef nodded as he followed his boss out. Some of the campers start to digging out of the trash cans while some of them complained about the foods.

"I am so not going to eat these." Courtney groaned out of disgust.

"Don't care for today's specials, princess?" Duncan mocked as he carrying a drink.

"I am going to be running for office one day!" The CIT growled with crossed arms, "No one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage."

The punk rolled his eyes at Courtney as he walk up to Harold and Naruto. "Hey, Harold, we felt really bad about the whole underwear-fishing incident thing so here…we found you some apple juice." Duncan said, presenting Harold with the drink.

"Thank!" Harold said before he drinks it and Naruto raised his eyebrows. The nerd swallowed with a wince before spitting it out as soon as Duncan told him it was kitchen grease.

"Wait a minute…Don't you said that you were allergic to apple, dattebayo?" Naruto said with tilted head and almost all of the campers blinked, recalling the trust challenge.

"Ooooh!" Bridgette growled, "I can't believe you!"

"Yeah, you're a fucking liar." Duncan sneered and the nerd sweated at the campers' glares.

* * *

**(Chef and Chris)**

The host and the cooker were eating their dinner before Chris speaks up, "You know…Something about this redhead kept bothering me a lot."

"Um…What do you mean?" Chef raised his eyebrow and the host rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know…Every time when this kid said dattebayo, it make me thinking of something that I can't even remembering…this and his red hair is kind of familiar for some reason…"

"Well, I can't help you there." The cooker shrugged, "I'm no shrink or mind reader…Maybe you'll remember it right away or later so don't bother thinking about it."

"Hmm…Yeah, you're right. Why worrying about the kid when I have to worry about the rating." Chris chuckled as Chef rolled his eyes at his boss.

* * *

**(Outside)**

It took the campers about twenty minutes to finish their dinner until Chef come back and told them that they have to follow his actions while the music is playing. Some of the campers groaned when they hear the Thriller music as they mimicked Chef's dance move. The sergeant does a few hip thrusts before Duncan turns the boombox off, drawing some gasps from the campers. Duncan blinked at the boombox because he can hear the music and everyone glanced at Naruto. He was humming the song with his eyes closed and still doing the Thriller dance.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Idiot have a few weaknesses," Heather deadpanned with crossed arms, "And Thriller is one of them."

_***Static***_

Naruto danced around in the stall, still humming the song.

* * *

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Courtney shouted at the punk.

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." Duncan said with crossed arms as he glared at Chef.

"We're done when I say we're done." Chef growled, "Now drop and give me twenty." Duncan rolled his eyes, dropping to do some pushup and the sergeant turned to his head to the campers. "Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Gwen raised her hand as she fidgeted around, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, here's the mop and bucket." Chef tossed her the said objects with a cruel smirk and Gwen sighed as she carries them to the bathroom. "Now…It's Thriller time!" They resumed their dance routine.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"For your next challenge," Chef announced as he stand in front of the teams with his arms behind his back. "You will complete a three hundreds word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

"Oh man…" Owen whispered to himself before the campers starts to write down their essay.

* * *

Few hours went by and everyone was tired before the alarm rang out, a signal that the essay challenge had ended as Chef collected the papers. "Crap!" Harold groaned.

Chef cleared his throat before he read the first paper out loud, "I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very, very, very, very, very…" He continued to repeating 'very' over and over before he figured it out. "This is just one sentence with five pages of 'verys' in between!" Chef glared at Duncan.

"It's three hundred words exactly." Duncan smirked coyly, "You can count them if you want." Chef growled, walks over to the table before slipped on Owen's drool puddle.

"Wipe up that drool, you little maggot!" The sergeant roared as he gets up on his feet with drool stains. He slammed his hand on table and he stares down at sleeping Trent and DJ. "Trent, DJ, you two slackers are out! The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

"Uh, missed a spot there, general." Duncan smirked.

"Boy, do you want to run fifty laps around this camp right now?" Chef snarled before Courtney pulls the punk back.

"No thanks. He's going straight to bed, aren't you?" The CIT glared at the punk, "What are you trying to do, get eliminated?"

"I don't know you cared." Duncan smirked.

"I don't! I just don't want to lose this challenge, so stop being such a screw-up and do what you're told for once, ok?" Courtney growled with narrowed eyes before she stomped away.

"…She so want me." Duncan whispered to Naruto with a smirk.

"Big time, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

* * *

**(Woods)**

The teams and the sergeant stood in front of the obstacle course. "…It was not there a few hours ago, dattebayo…" Naruto raised his eyebrows at the sight before glancing at the panting interns, he wonder where did Total Drama get these handy interns from?

"You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" Chef said right in Duncan's face with a glare.

"Crystal." Duncan smirked and the sergeant take a step back.

"Hmm, it looks easy to do." Naruto tapped his chin as he scanned the course.

"Oh really?" Chef crossed his arms, "Why don't you show us how easy it is…Go!"

Naruto sprinted quickly toward the wall before placing his hands on the ground and flipped himself over the wall. The redhead smirked as he jumped over the pit without using the rope and ran up to the suspending tires, pulling a corkscrew jump through the tire easily. The teams dropped their jaws with widened eyes as Naruto slide under the swinging axes, crossed the finish line. "Ta-da!" The redhead laughed after taking a good look at their face, it was all under a minute, almost thirty seconds.

"…You can sit this one out, soldier." Chef said with widened eyes. Heather rolled her eyes, why does her idiot always love to show off.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Daaaaaaamn!" Chef said astounded, holding his head. "Not even a soldier in my unit can do this."

_***Static***_

"Well, it was easy to do parkour since it goes hand in hand with circus training." Naruto grinned, rubbing his head.

* * *

"Come on, guys, you can do it, dattebayo." Naruto encouraged his fellow campers as they ran through the course with a lot of struggle.

"Who do you think will drop out first?" Chef asked, snickered as DJ slipped on the mud.

"Hmm, I guess Harold since he's…well, you know." The sergeant nodded his head, agreed with the brat. The said nerd struggled to get up on top of the wall before fall down and landed in the mud facedown.

"Look like you're right." Chef muttered before Harold lifts his head and vomit out mud. The sergeant and the redhead walk up to the vomiting nerd as Duncan turned to them.

"Uh…General Crazy, we've got a situation here." The punk pointed at the nerd with his thumb.

"Too…Much…Mud…" Harold vomited out mud every time he says a word.

Chef picks the nerd up by his collar and said, "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary. Your tour of duty is finished."

"Wow, poor guy." Duncan jeered.

"Back on the course, maggots, now!" Chef roared at the punk, "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!"

"I look forward to it, sir." Duncan smirked and the sergeant scowled at him as the punk return to his course.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"There's always one rebel maggot among maggots." Chef muttered.

* * *

"Fallen solider, I salute you." Duncan joked as he crawled by sinking Leshawna before stopped in front of Chef's boots.

"You just brought yourself twenty more push-ups." Chef shouted.

"Thank you." Duncan mocked before he pecked sergeant's nose and Chef growled with veins popping out.

"I think you may make him snap." Bridgette whispered to the punk.

"I think you're right." Duncan gulped.

"One night solitary confinement in the boathouse!" Chef roared with fury and everyone screamed out of fear.

"Big deal." Duncan rolled his eyes, "How scary can it be?" The punk chuckled before the sergeant grabbed him by collar and dragged him to the boathouse.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Courtney glanced out of the window as the teams were relaxing with their gruel after finished up with the course. "I'm going check on him." Courtney said, standing up with her bowl.

"You like him a lot." Owen snickered.

"Maybe it's more than like, dattebayo." Naruto smirked.

"I do not like him!" Courtney yelled at them with a lightly blush on her face.

"Yeah…And your blushing face doesn't agree with you." Naruto chuckled as the CIT's face turn red.

"N-N-Not only do I not like him…" Courtney coughed, trying to calm herself down. "I can't stand him. He's rude, rebellious, and totally annoying…I'm going to check on him." She ran out of the main lodge.

Naruto turned to Owen and DJ with a grin. "She's so tsundere, dattebayo." They both nodded before Bridgette sat down next to Naruto. "Hey Bri-chan, I felt like I don't see you for a while."

The surfer nodded her head, "Yeah, Chef is working us so hard that I barely talk to anyone for a while."

"Me too." DJ groaned, rotating his arms around and winced as he feels some pops in his muscle.

"True, but I kind of find this challenge enjoyable and fun, dattebayo." Naruto grinned as his teammates rolled their eyes. After a few bite, Owen looked up in wonder before swallowed his foods.

"Hey, Naru…Can I ask you something?" Naruto nod his head, "What does dattebayo mean? You kept saying it a lot."

"Oh, yeah, I'm been wondering about that for a while." Bridgette said with curiosity.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his nose with a little blush, "It really has no meaning at all." The Bass raised their eyebrows and the redhead chuckled at their expression. "It's just a dialect or verbal tic, something that I got from kaa-san."

"That's odd and interesting." DJ said.

"You really take a lot of things after your mom." Owen grinned and Naruto nodded his head as they finished up their gruel dinner. The redhead stretched his arms out with a lightly groan.

"Well, I don't know you guys but I'm going back to cabin and relax for a bit, dattebayo." Everyone nodded their head, agreeing with the redhead since they were still tired after the course.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

"Hey guys!" Duncan grinned as he sat on the steps with Courtney, bags in their hands and both of the teams blinked at them.

"What are you doing out of boathouse?" Harold glared with a scowl.

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged, "Courtney and I just swiped a lot of good foods…" He showed them the contents inside the bags and glanced at the Gophers team. "You guys can come inside and we'll have a party."

"I'm in for the foods." Leshawna grinned and her team nodded, they really want to have some good foods, unlike these gruel and trash foods. The Gophers entered the Bass boys' room and starts to share foods as they chatted with each other. Katie and Trent was chatting about the music and random topics.

"Odin, you get jams all over your face." Lindsay giggled as she wipe some off with her finger and taste it, drawing a blush out of the oaf.

"Thank, Lind!" Owen giggled nervously with blush as some campers smirked at the blonde couple.

"How long do you think it will take until they get together?" Leshawna whispered to Gwen and Bridgette. Both of them said it will be pretty soon if it keeping going well between them before starting to talk about Chef.

"Oh gross!" Harold cried out loud as everyone turns to see him lifting the blanket off, revealing a smiley face draw with peanut butter.

"Now see, that's a waste of good peanut butter." Duncan snickered and Naruto nodded.

Courtney takes the last ice cream sandwich before Bridgette touches her hand, "Ok, I think you had enough."

"Oh, no, no…Just one more." The CIT giggled as she pulled her hand back before swallowed the sandwich whole and burped loudly. "Oh, that one was a mistake." She ran out to vomiting as Gwen and Leshawna giggled.

'Don't say I warned her.' Bridgette rolled her eyes and Naruto chuckled as he watches Duncan walks out to talk with Courtney.

"Idiot, open this jar for me." Heather grunted, shoving the jelly jar in Naruto's hand. "I need to make sandwich before this fatty eat it all up."

"Sure, Heat-chan." He handed the opened jar back to her, "I see that your cold is gone now, dattebayo."

"Yeah…" The queen bee grunted as she made her own sandwich and sat down next to Naruto. She cut it in half before eat one piece, handing the other piece to the redhead. "Eat it, idiot."

"Thank." Naruto smiled at her and Heather's expression get softer as few of Gophers raised their eyebrow at Heather's behavior. He glanced at the doorway to see Courtney kissing Duncan and chuckled as he stand up and walk out with DJ. "Well, well." Naruto put his arm around the punk's shoulders as Courtney walks to the bathroom to wash herself up, "Someone got very lucky."

"Told you she wants me so badly." Duncan nudged the redhead's stomach and they laughed.

"Yeah, look like I own you a few bucks." DJ chuckled and the punk nods his head, neither of them noticed Harold glared at them with an ugly sneer on his face.

"Attention, remaining boot-camper group! The next evolution of your next training will begin tomorrow at 0700 hours and if I caught the sucker that took my dessert, your ass is mine!" Chef's voice bellowed out of nowhere as the campers glanced around for the cooker.

"…I think we finally pissed him off this time." Trent said with widened eyes, it turns out that Chef's voice was so loud that he don't even need the megaphone or loudspeaker.

* * *

**(Woods)**

The next morning, the campers were forced to hanging on the tree's branches upside down and most of remaining campers dropped out. It was down to Naruto, Duncan, and Courtney against Gwen and Heather as Chef walked under them. "What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now, the blood has begun rushing down to your head. The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance." Duncan was starting to show the said signs, "As the blood begins to pool in your eyes, you may experience fainting spells."

The punk gave out and falls down to the ground as Courtney cried out for him. "It's okay, he's alright." Bridgette called out after checked on Duncan before Heather fall down with a groan, she slipped because of her sweat.

"Heat-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked, only to get a shout from the queen bee as she stomped to the bathroom to clean herself from sweat.

"It's good thing that we have you." Courtney said, glancing at the redhead teammate.

"Actually, I've never been hanging upside down this long so I may drop anytime." Naruto admitted, he had been working as acrobat for a while and this challenge is more brutal than the acrobat training.

"What…Ha, ha, ha!" Courtney started to laugh for no reason and Naruto turns his head to her with a concern look.

"Stop laughing this instant." Chef barked.

"Sorry!" Courtney laughed, "I can't stop laughing." The CIT kept laughed before she falls down with a thump.

The sergeant frowned at Courtney with fists on his hip, "I expected more out of you, soldier."

"Ahem." The CIT cleared her throat, "Master Chief, I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what might that be?"

"You really need to take a chill pill." Courtney turns on her heels and walk away as Chef's cheeks puffed out with fires in his eyes. Everyone stared at the CIT with dropped jaws.

"That's what I talked about." Duncan laughed, wrapping his arm around Courtney's waist.

"Naruto, it's all up to you!" Courtney shouted at the redhead.

"Girl, don't you lose!" Leshawna supported her goth friend.

"Oh yeah, I can hang here all day." Gwen smirked at Naruto as he sticks his tongue out at her. A few hours went by and no one know how it will end until the redhead groaned as he turns his head to Bass team.

"Watashi wa memai, moshiwakearimasenga, min'nada yo."

"Say what?" DJ rubbed his head before Naruto repeated it over and over.

"Hmm, my Japanese is rusty but I believe he said that he's feeling dizzy and that he's sorry." Chris said before the campers and the cooker turns to him with raised eyebrows, when did he show up? As soon as the host finished his sentence, Naruto fainted and fall down, landed in Chef's arms.

The Gophers cheered as they pick up Gwen and Chef called out to them with a salute. "Congratulation, soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"I'll keep it in my mind when I choose my career." Gwen said as the Gophers carried her away from the cooker.

"You do that, soldier. You do that…" A tear come out of Chef's eye and he glared at it, "Back in there!" It quickly returned to his tear duct.

"Yo, man." DJ shakes Naruto's shoulder as the Bass team look at him with concern.

"Huh…" The redhead slowly opened his eyes but they can see his eyes spinning around, "Ramen lord, is that you? Have you come to bless me with your tasty ramen broth?"

"Oh boy." Bridgette gulps as Naruto muttered nonsense.

"He'll snap out of it in a bit." Chef said as he walks past them with a chuckle.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

The Bass team glanced behind to see Chef standing with his arm crossed before Chris spoke, "I only have six marshmallows on my plate and these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers…Here." Courtney rolled her eyes, "You've all cast your ballots in the confession can. If I do not call your name, you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and go home. You can't come back…ever."

"Whiskers, did you remember our plans?" Duncan whispered to Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did." The redhead nodded as Chris starts to call out the campers' names.

"Duncan…DJ…Bridgette…Owen…Naruto." The host handed the said campers their marshmallows before turns to Harold and Courtney. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

"…" Courtney smirked.

"…" Harold shows no reaction as he slumped.

"…" Chris glared at them. "Harold!"

"What!" Courtney snarled at the shocked campers, "You guys voted for Harold over me?"

"Yes, yes." Chris said, "It's always a shock."

"This is impossible, I demand a recount!" The CIT yelled.

"Seriously, dude." Duncan putted his hand on Chris' shoulder with a glare, "I know for a fact…There were four of us that didn't voted her off." The host ignored the punk as he snapped his fingers before Chef grabbed the CIT with Chris' help.

"I do not concede!" Courtney screamed, dragged away to the dock of shame as Duncan followed them. Naruto frowned, something was not right before take a gaze at Harold to see him smirking at the retreating punk. The redhead narrowed his eyes before he walk away from the campfire.

* * *

**(Outhouse stall)**

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger, watching the record of Harold rigged the votes and growled.

* * *

**(Killer Bass cabin)**

The next morning, an airplane engine roared above the cabin, waking up the campers in process. "Oh come on!" Duncan growled as he grabbed some of his clothes and walk out of the cabin, still angry about what happened last night at the campfire. Naruto glanced at Harold before shifting his eyes to see Owen and DJ leaving the room.

"Harold, get a minute?" Naruto said with a frown.

"Make it quick." Harold scoffed.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum…"

"For what?"

"I know you rigged the vote last night." The nerd paled at the revelation, "You either tell the guys what you did or I will tell them myself, dattebayo." Naruto turns around and walk away from Harold.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Chris grinned in his airplane, glanced at the ground to make sure that all of campers are outside before he makes his airplane diving toward them. "Incoming!" The host laughed as the screaming campers scrambled before the airplane flew past them. "Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot license!" Chris cheered before widened his eyes as his plane destroyed the outhouse in process, revealing the hiding bear. The bear whined at his close call as he hid his marshmallows behind his back, only to drop a few of marshmallows behind him.

"Teddy, are you alright?" Naruto shouted and the bear nodded his head shakily.

"Just flexing your muscles for today's X-treme sports challenge!" Chris announced with his megaphone after stopping his airplane from crashing anything else.

"Uh…It's too early for this." Gwen sighed, still exhausting from the boot camp.

"This week you'll participate in three challenges." Chris said as he ignored the goth girl, "First up, X-treme sofa bed skydiving! The contestants will plummet…" Chris coughed as the door opened to revealing Chef in his solider uniform, "skydive to awaiting sofa bed target below." The cooker gave them demonstrate, only to hurt himself as he crashed into the sofa bed and some campers winced.

'Pain…Everywhere…' Chef whined in agony.

"Of course, you'll be skydiving from five thousand feet and using these." Chris smirked evilly as he tossed them a couple of old parachute. "Our lucky contestants are DJ and Trent."

"Sure. Why not." Trent nervously chuckled, "You know, what they say on black comb mountain, bro? Best glimpse of Heaven's on the way into Hell. Let's do this."

DJ gulped, nodding his head. "Sure…Bring it…" He was still afraid of the height but he have to do it for his team.

"Not so fast, because, the second challenge of the day is X-treme rodeo moose riding!" Chris shouted out of his megaphone as he hopped out of the airplane and walk over to the moose pen that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Contestant will rodeo ride the giant Canadian Bucking Moose for eight seconds or get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

"That's stink pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home." Leshawna deadpanned as she waved it away before Chris stand right next to her.

"It's your lucky day, Leshawna. You're riding for Gophers and Owen, you'll ride for Bass."

"Moosey doesn't look too bucky to me." Owen chuckled as he gets closer to the moose with a grin before the moose hoof the oaf in face.

"And the final challenge…" Chris held his laughter back as Owen struggled to get up, "X-treme sea-doo water skiing! Contestant will water ski a race course grabbing as many flags they can before crossing the finish line while a member from the opposing team drives the sea-doo."

"How can we water ski without water?" Heather scoffed at the idiotic challenge.

"It's really hard. Check it out." Chris gestured at Chef as he screamed on the bouncing sea-doo before crashed into the tree. "Awesome!" The host laughed, "Naruto, you'll ski for Killer Bass and Lindsay for Screaming Gophers."

"Cool! I can model my new bikini." Lindsay squealed, flashing some poses.

"Now for the cool swag, whoever scores the most challenges get bragging rights for the night, saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked-out multi-message mobile shower." The girls gasped, seeing the mobile shower truck as Chef playing with the harp.

"Can it be…" Heather muttered with dreamy smile.

"Oh it is." Chris chuckled as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, a shower? What about something good for us?" Owen groaned, chewing on the marshmallow.

"Nothing, I'm not made out of money." Chris mumbled with a glare, you give them one good thing and they want more. "Okay, gang, chow for breakie then report back in twenty minutes for the X-treme sport challenge." The host said as he started his airplane before take off in the air, leaving the coughing campers in dust.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Naruto." The redhead turns his head to Harold as they stand in the line, "Um…I'm going to tell them after the challenge."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Harold sighed.

"That's good, just don't do it again, dattebayo." Naruto smiled.

"I promise not to do it again!" Harold stuttered and the redhead nodded before walk off, never noticed the nerd smirked as he revealed his crossed fingers.

* * *

Owen scraped the leftover foods on one plate before swallow it whole and handed the plate to Chef as Gwen and Bridgette stares at him with widened eyes. The oaf belched out a love letter before it landed on the stacking plates. "Sweet grubs, bro!" Owen said as he walks out of the main lodge.

"For the girl with smoldering eyes?" Chef muttered as he read the love letter before flicking it to the table with a shrug and heading for the kitchen to wash the dirty plates. Bridgette picked the love letter up as Gwen lean in to read it.

"Check it out, it's a corny haiku poem." The goth girl said with a smile.

"Whoa." Bridgette giggled, "Some dude's crushing big time. It's probably for you."

"Really?" Gwen jumped in shock, "I was gonna say it was for you."

"But Trent is totally crushing on you. I've seen the way he always scams an extra muffin for you." Bridgette smirked at the blushing goth girl.

"Yeah…But Naruto must be the one that wrote it." Gwen said, "But then again, he's kind of dense so there's no reason for him to write a haiku poem." The surfer girl sighed as she nodded her head and the goth girl winced. "Um…Or he may start to have feeling for you."

"Yes, maybe it's for me." Bridgette perked up as she takes the letter from Gwen before the goth girl take it back.

"Nah, it's totally for me." They starts to argue over it before both of them accidently ripped it in half. "Tell you what, Betty, I bet you two nights' desert that the poem was for me."

"Oh, I'm up for that. Down with that." Bridgette was not sure how she can phase it. "Whatever. You're on!" They both never noticed that Chef was rolling his eyes with a shaking head.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Now, remember, ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds whatever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing." Chris reminded the campers as Trent and DJ boarding the airplane.

"Sayonara, Trent." Heather waving her hand with a smirk, "I hope your attempts to impress weird goth girl are worth the chalk outline." Trent and Gwen glanced at the ground to see a chalk outline, drawn by Heather.

"Uh…Did you ever think that maybe Trent's doing this as a form of self-expression, like haiku?" Gwen smiled wide smile at confusing musician as some campers gave her a weird look and Bridgette shake her head with a smirk. "Or not." Gwen sighed, little embarrassing.

* * *

Up in the air, DJ and Trent gulps as they look down at the ground, miles away from them, before Chris presenting them the waivers with a grin. "If you could just fill these out?"

"What?" DJ stuttered, "We already signed the insurance forms in the beginning of the show!"

"Yeah, but these are for organ donation!" Chris answered with a chuckle, "I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers and this will go a long way toward budgeting free props!" The boys stared at the host with disgust expression and dropped jaws. "Here comes the drop, boys!"

"I don't see the drop zone." Trent said with squirted eyes.

* * *

"Push, put your back in it!" Duncan grunted, "Why is this thing so heavy?"

"Anyone seen Big O, dattebayo?" Naruto said before the Bass look over the sofa to see Owen, sleeping on the bed.

Duncan sighed, "Look like we'll draw a target mark on him for DJ…Anyone has red paint or anything?"

"Is it me or did anyone else hear a screaming?" Bridgette asked and everyone look up to see screaming Trent plummeting before crashed into the ground, causing a Trent-size hole.

"Oh man! He's going to feeling this in the morning." Leshawna said as the Gophers ran over to check on their injured Gophers. The Bass team winced before pushing their sofa bed, hoping it won't happen to DJ too.

It wasn't long enough until Bridgette glanced at Naruto and speaking to him. "You know what's really romantic?"

"Um…" The redhead blinked, "I'm not sure…A date that a girl can enjoy, I guess?"

"Hmm, yeah but actually I was thinking more of the writing word." Bridgette said and the redhead tilted his head.

"Like love letter or something, dattebayo?" Naruto scratched his head, "Hmm, I'm kind of bad with these things so I have no clue. Gomen." Bridgette was about to say something but a scream cut her off as the Bass look up to see DJ floating around with his parachute.

"Go! Go! Go!" Duncan barked as the team quickly pushes the sofa bed before DJ landed on top of Owen, waking the oaf up in process.

"Huh? Everything's still here?" The giant checked himself as he hop off the sofa bed and give out a sigh, relived that he made it in one piece.

"Gophers lose!" Chris shouted out of his megaphone as the plane flew over the campers, "Bass win! One to zero!"

"Nice going, Trent." Heather sighed as nurse Chef wheels cast-clad Trent on the stretcher.

"I hope he's okay." Katie mumbled.

"Trent, is there anything you want to ask me before they take you to get uh…re-boned? Gwen asked.

"…Yeah…Is my hair messed up?" Trent groaned before Chef pushes him away and Gwen stares at them as her team leaves. Bridgette walks up to the goth girl's side and giving her a pat on back.

* * *

"Okay, cowpokes, let's start the rodeo moose challenge." Chris chuckled.

"I wonder if Big O can make it, dattebayo." Naruto mumbled as he walks closer to the moose and starts to petting the creature without receive any negative reaction.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Chris rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "And that's why I don't want Naruto to take this challenge…I bet this moose will just let him ride for days without bucking at all."

* * *

"Do you know that I always think that the wave flow a lot, say…Kinda like the ancient art of Japanese haiku." Bridgette smiled at Naruto as Gwen smirked at the surfer girl.

"Haiku? You have an interesting way of view things, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, watching Owen climbed on top of the moose as it snorted at the oaf. "Hmm, I suck so much with haiku." The redhead admitted with a grin, causing Bridgette to sigh as Gwen patting her shoulders.

"I'm ready!" Owen gulps before Chef opened the gate and the moose bucked around. The moose suddenly braked on its hooves, sending Owen flying in air.

"And Owen's…" The oaf screamed over Chris' head before landed in the stink pile and the host blinked at his timer. "Out already? Ooh, that stinks big-time for Bass." Chris chuckled, "No, seriously, this is some rank stuff…Leshawna, let's jet!" The said girl cracked her hands as Naruto led the moose back to the pen, much to Chef's relief.

"Just one more time and you're done for the day, dattebayo." The redhead petted the moose as the creature gives him a nod. Leshawna climbed up and saddled the moose as Chef slowly reaches out for the latch.

"I hope you got a moose-burger recipe handy." Leshawna teased the moose and the creature growled at her, "Easy, boy. You don't want to make me mad now." The moose snapped and starts to buck wildly.

"Um…I think you're pushed him over, dattebayo." Naruto said with concern.

"Sweet mother of…Ahhh!" Chef screamed before the moose break out of the pen and bucked all over as Leshawna held on for life. Naruto winced at downed Chef and glanced up to see Gwen and Bridgette hugging each other. 'Did they just have a fight and made up?' The redhead wondered as he helps Chef up.

* * *

Leshawna lasted longer on the moose for thirty seconds which earned her team a score. The two teams walk over to the race course before Chris show up on his ATV. "So we have a tie! Whoever wins the X-treme sea-doo water ski challenge wins invincibility."

"I'm ready!" Lindsay called out, wearing a green bikini and Owen's face turn red as Duncan nudged him with a smirk.

"We are so dead…" Heather mumbled, "Unless I get to drive the wave jumper!" Naruto blinked before grinning at her.

"Just win the damn shower so I can get my hair did." Leshawna muttered as she rubbing her sore feet.

"Good luck, I feel bad that I don't do anything to help." Katie sighed, she really want to help her team so badly.

"It's okay, girl." Leshawna patted the tanned girl's head.

"Ladies!" The campers turns to see Harold step out of outhouse with his pants down before the nerd fall down, tripped on his pants.

"…Ero-megane." Naruto sighed with shaking head as he walks to the bathroom to change into his swimsuit and shirt.

* * *

"You are so far out of luck, idiot." Heather smirked and Naruto grinned at her.

"Nah, you know I have a devil's luck, dattebayo."

"Here's the road rules." Chris announced with a grin, "Oh wait! There are no rules. Which means this is gonna be awesome!" He pulls out a flag before waving it around, "And go!"

"Whoa!" Naruto jerked on the rope as Heather revved the sea-doo, going faster as much as she can push it. The redhead grabbed the first flag as the sea-doo hit the ramp before landed on the mud.

"First flag for Bass!" Chris spoke into his walkie talkie.

"No!" Heather snarled before weave the sea-doo around to make it difficult for Naruto but he managed to grab four more flags. "That's impossible!" She growled as Chris announced the score.

"Heather has to cross the finish line or be disqualified." The host said with a chuckle as he drove by on his ATV, "But when she does, Harold will take five flags to victory for the Killer Bass!" Heather gasped, noticing that she was getting closer to the finish line before look back at grinning Naruto.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I can't let this idiot win, no matter how hot he…I mean…" Heather stuttered before glared at the camera, "Chris did say there was no rule so I have to cut him loose."

* * *

"No rules, idiot, you know what that mean?" Heather smirked as she turns around on the sea-doo and pull out a pocketknife.

"Aw, come on, Heat-chan!" Naruto groaned, knowing that it was fair play since there were no rules so he can't hold it against his childhood friend if he loses the challenge. He blinked, noticing a low branch coming toward Heather. "Hey, watch out…"

"Eeek!" The queen bee cried out as the branch ripped her top off, exposing her breasts to gaped Naruto. "D-D-D-Don't looooook!" Heather screamed with red face as she crossed her chest but it was too late, Naruto's head blow back with nosebleed and lose his grip on the rope before they crashed into the rock. Heather ran off to her cabin with red face before Chris rolled his ATV up to the crash site with confusing expression on his face.

"I don't know what Heather did to make Naruto loses his concentration but it's a total wipeout for Killer Bass…and there's a lot of blood everywhere, wicked!" The Bass team looks at each other, worried about the redhead since they have no idea what happened.

"Naru, are you okay? You're bleeding all over!" Owen gasped as he pick fainted redhead up and some campers look at him with concern.

Naruto's eyes fluttered opened, "I…I…I…I saw something…" The redhead fainted again as Owen carried him to the team.

"We better bring him to the infirmary." DJ gulped before he turns to Duncan and Bridgette, "We'll get him there, good luck."

"Yeah, thank." Duncan nods as he walks up to the new sea-doo.

* * *

**(Infirmary tent)**

"Oh, my head…" Naruto groaned as he raised himself up in the cot.

"Are you alright, man?" The redhead blinked, looks up to see DJ and Owen before Naruto nodded his head.

"Hey, DJ…How long has I been out for, dattebayo?"

"About half an hour, I think." Owen replied.

"Yeah, we just lose the challenge so…" DJ sighed, he got the information from the loudspeaker when they were waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"Oh, this suck." Naruto sighed.

"…So what happened?" Owen asked, earning a red face from Naruto for an answer.

"N-N-No comment…You don't want to know…" The boys raised their eyebrows as they glanced at each other, wondering what went on between Naruto and Heather.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Okay, guys, we are going to have campfire ceremony early so we can save some time…That and we have to fix the boat's engine so the loser will have about a couple hours before leaving the island." Chris said with arms behind his back.

"What happened to the engine?" Naruto blinked as he glanced at the sky, it was almost time for sunset.

"Meh, something about overheating or whatever, I'm no mechanic." The host rolled his eyes before cleared his throat, "Anyway…As you know, if you do not receive a marshmallow, you will walk down the dock of shame, and you can never ever return to camp." He pulled out the plate and called out the campers' names as he tossed the reward to them, "Bridgette…DJ…Owen…Duncan. You guys are safe." Chris turns to Naruto and Harold with a smirk as he juggled the last marshmallow.

"…" Harold fidgets around in his seat.

"…" Naruto licks his lip, getting nervous.

"…" Chris takes a deep breath, "Harold!"

"What!" Bridgette gasped with her teammates as Harold takes his marshmallow with a smirk. Naruto's eyes widened as Chris walk up to him.

"Sorry, buddy, go pack your things and report at the dock of shame in two hours." Chris said with a grin. The redhead sighed as he stands up and walk to his cabin.

"Whoa, whoa, something is not right here!" Duncan snarled at Chris.

"Nah, all of you voted for Naruto. It was five to one." The host shrugged his shoulders as he walk away from frowning punk. "If you excuse me, I need to check on Chef to see if he fixed the boat yet." Duncan scowled as his upsetting teammates walk to the main lodge, his eyes glanced at the Bass team and noticing that only Harold was smirking…wait…Chris said there were five votes against Naruto, which mean…The punk's eyes widened before he ran off to check something out.

* * *

**(Trailer)**

After packing his bags, Naruto checked his surrounding before knocking on the trailer's door. There was no reply, he sighed before pull out a lockpick set and starts to pick the lock with experience. Naruto smiled as soon as he hears a click and opened the door before take a glance around to make sure that there was no one around. "Well…That's it, I guess." Naruto sighed as he pulls out the large thick envelope and placed it on top of the desk. He quickly takes a sticky note and wrote something down before he leaved the trailer, remembering to lock the door on his way out.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"I can't believe they voted you off." Heather growled and Naruto smiled at her.

"It's cool, dattebayo." Naruto ruffled her hair and this time Heather did not swat it away, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Brat, you ready?" Chef hollered and the redhead nods as he stepped into the boat. Heather just stands there and watches the boat shipping away from the dock before it vanished from her sight. She growled, turns on her heels and stomping toward the main lodge.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"You're all going to pay for what you did!" Heather roared, startled the campers and they turned to her. She was about to unleashing her fury on them but Duncan show up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Get your hand off me!"

The punk ignored her as he glance around the room for someone. "Where's Harold?" Duncan asked with narrowed eyes.

"He's sleeping in the cabin, why did you ask?" DJ asked before he noticed a camera in the punk's hand.

"Good! Listen guys…I found something that you guys need to know…That mean for you Gophers." Duncan growled and the campers blinked as he sat down between Owen and Bridgette. "As you know, Whiskers were voted off the island…"

"Thank to you." Heather muttered snarly, causing the punk shaking his head.

"No…Something was off so I have to check something out…It turns out that he was cheated out." The punk shows them the camera, "And it's all here on this confession camera."

"Say what?" Everyone cried out loudly and Duncan starts to rewinding the tape as everyone gathered together to watch the record.

* * *

**(Confession)**

Harold snickered as he jammed the vote ballot open and pouring out the votes. "With him out of the way, no one will know that I rigged the vote before and they will pay more attention to me now since this loser idiot is gone!" The nerd laughed manically, placing the new votes in the box.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! He's crazy!" Katie gasped and the campers scowled at the footage.

"I'll say…With ugly ego." Leshawna growled with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah…Listen, we can't let Harold know that we're on him now." Duncan said, "All we can do is playing along until the next challenge then we'll work together to get this cheater off the island." He really wants to do something to the nerd but that would send him back to the juvie.

"Agreed. Naruto don't deserve it." Trent nodded with the campers.

* * *

**(Boat)**

Naruto sighed with a frown, he figured out that Harold just betrayed him by breaking the promise and rigged the votes again but it was too late and there was nothing that he can do about it. "So…How long will it be until I get home, dattebayo?" Naruto glanced at Chef and the cooker smirked.

"Oh, you're not going home."

"Say what?"

"Chris has a little surprise for you and I think you will like it a lot." Chef chuckled as Naruto raised his eyebrows at the cooker.

* * *

**(Outside)**

It has been one week and it seems that camp wawanakwa has become gloomy since Naruto left the island. Heather sighed, kicking the rock into the path before growling silently at carefree Harold. The nerd never noticed the tension between him and the campers, even Chef glared at him but again he never like everyone beside Naruto. Heather sighed again before Harold walk up to her with a smug smirk. "Hey, Heather, want to hang out?"

"No thank, I'm busy!" The queen bee shoves him away and stomping to her cabin.

"What's her problem, gosh." Harold muttered, brushing himself as he turns to relaxing DJ.

"Oh, I don't know." The giant said coldly and the nerd shrugged before he walks to the main lodge. DJ wish there would be a challenge soon so they can kick this guy off, even if he has to throw the challenge in order to lose.

"Listen up, campers!" Chris' voice rang out of the loudspeaker and some campers perked, hoping that it would be a challenge since it was getting boring and they can't stand the nerd any longer since his ego kept growing as days went by. "As of right now, all teams are officially dissolved. From here on in, it's every camper for themselves."

The campers glanced at each other and make a silent agreement together. 'Harold will be the first to go!'

"Get ready for this." Chris' voice chuckled, "Report to the dock and I have a couple surprises for you guys." The campers sighed before they ran to the dock to see what the big surprises are.

* * *

**(Dock)**

The first thing the campers noticed was a table with jersey jackets with nametags on their back, all in different colors and they noticed that the nametags were in…"Hangul?" Heather said with a raised eyebrow, recognized them since she know Korean from her grandma and mother.

"Okay, guys, here is your first surprise." Chris show up on the side of table and gesturing at the woods as everyone turned to see a person swings on the vine.

"Ya-ha!" The person shouted with joy.

"What! That's impossible!" Heather gasped.

"No way!" Duncan dropped his jaws.

"Returning to camp, it's Izzy!" Chris smirked as the crazy girl flipped off the vine and landed in front of the campers.

"Hey guys, it's good to be back at camp even though I never actually left the island." Izzy giggled, "I've been living in the woods all this time."

"Wait a sec!" Gwen turns around and narrowed her eyes at the host, "You said no one is allowed back."

"I did?"

"And once you leave…" The goth girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

"_And once you leave on the dock of shame, on the boat of losers, you can never, ever come back." Chris said with a smirk._

* * *

"Oh yeah, that." Chris chuckled, "I lied."

"You can't do that! It's not fair!" Gwen huffed and Izzy glanced around.

"Oh, where's Red? I don't see him anywhere." The crazy girl asked and the campers flinched.

"He's gone, we voted him off." Harold snickered, drawing a lot of glares and Izzy pouted.

"Aww, my whisker time…"

"Hey, hey!" Chris clapped his hands to get their attention, "And second surprise is…something I will reveal after telling you guys your next challenge!" The host picks up the brown jacket and presenting it to them, "Your challenge is…Nametag Ripping! Inspired from a tv show…"

Heather cut him off with a squeal, "Running Man?! Are we doing the nametag ripping game?! I really love…" The queen bee froze before glancing at the shocked campers, never seen her reacting like that before, and she coughed into her hand. "I-I-I mean, oh this lame tv show. I can't believe we are doing it…"

'Liar…' The campers rolled their eyes at her.

"Yeah." Chris chuckled, "For these who don't know, you have to wear these jackets and start at the destination spots that we will send each of you there. The rules are easy…If your nametag get ripped off," He pull the nametag off the jacket, "You're out of the game and will send to the jail, we will let you know who's out by broadcasting the name with loudspeaker. The last one stand will win invincibility and can choose any camper to be kicked off the island, instant elimination and no one is safe." Everyone smirked at the last part, this would make everything easy if Harold's not the last one standing.

"I like it so far." Duncan chuckled with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…I forget something." Chris chuckled since he did it on purpose, "This nametag ripping challenge is based off the third hunter episode…"

"Wait! You mean there's a hunter with no nametags and we have to find a piece of this hunter's nametag in order to make a nametag and put it on this hunter to get him out?" Heather gasped and the host glared at her.

"…Yeah, what she said…" Chris muttered, he never expected the queen bee to be a huge fan of Running Man. "There's ten pieces scrambling around this island and you have to find them all to get your hunter out. If the hunter got you all out, the hunter wins a extra reward…"

"Dibs on hunter!" Harold shouted with a grin, there's no way he will get himself kick off and it will be sweeter when he kick this punk out to complete his revenge.

"Sorry, dude. We already have a hunter and guess what?" Chris smirked at them, "The hunter is the second camper that come back and here's a hint about this guy…The hunter is really mad and pissed off…That's your second surprise by the way."

"W-W-Who came back?" Katie gulped, the only angry camper she knows is…"Eva?" The campers paled at the mention of her name and the smirking host said nothing.

The loudspeaker squeaked, drawing everyone's attention and Chris chuckled at their frightened faces. "Looks like the hunter want to say something before the game."

"**Hello, campers."** The deep gruff voice rang out, **"I want you to know that I had set up traps all over the island for a week."** The campers gulped in fear, that mean the person has been here the whole time and they never noticed the hunter.** "Someone on this island betrayed me, it really make me very angry…And you have no idea what kind of terror I will unleash upon you. You will never know when and where I will rip your nametag off…"** A dark chuckle echoed out across the sky, **"I admit that I can't wait to see you cowering under me when I show you the true meaning of fear…I will enjoy my little hunting…!"** The dark laughter boomed out before the loudspeaker cut off.

"Got to give this guy a prop." Chris chuckled, "Okay, when I call for your name with color, come and get your assigned jacket." The host pulls out the clipboard and cleared his throat, "Owen, white…Trent, brown…Lindsay, magenta…Duncan, grey…Harold, green…DJ, pink."

"Seriously, man?" DJ groaned, earning some snickering from the campers.

"If it makes you feel better, real man wears pink." Leshawna grinned as she patting the giant's back.

"Pfft, yeah right." Chris rolled his eyes, "Leshawna, you get purple…Gwen, black…Bridgette, blue…Katie, yellow…Izzy, red…Heather, orange." He paused as the campers put their jackets on before the host tossed the maps to each contestant. "This map will lead you to your starting point and the game will start when I make an announcement." Everyone glanced at their maps before separating up to find their destinations.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Ugh! And they had to give me orange jacket." Heather groaned with crossed arms, "It make me miss idiot more…Wonder if they will let me keep it too?" The queen bee blushed as she glared at the camera, "I-I-It's for idiot! Just a gift! Nothing else!"

* * *

**(Wood)**

Bridgette shuddered, why did Chris decide to have the challenge at night? The surfer girl groaned, "At least it won't be this bad…" There was a boom sound before the rain fall down harder, "I should have keep my mouth shut."

"Now…Campers, are you ready?" Chris' voice rang across the island, "I bet some of you are complaining about the rain…Too bad! That's perfect weather for the challenge!" The host's voice chuckled, "Well then…It's on! Go! Go! Go!" Bridgette quickly ran in random direction, she doesn't care where as long as she can get out of the woods soon and faster.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

'If I hide a piece of nametag, where would I put it in?' Duncan frowned, scratching his chin as he looked around in the campfire and checking everything for anything. A twig snapped, causing punk's eyes to widen before he quickly gets on his guard and turns around to the source. "Who's there?" Duncan shouted.

"Duncan?" The punk blinked as Owen peeked over the bush.

"Oh, Owen…I thought you were the hunter." Duncan sighed, "Hey, do you want to team up with me?" The oaf nods his head with a grin and the punk smirked, knowing that Owen will never backstabbing anyone at all.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Trent opened the freezer and step inside, hoping to find a piece of nametag since it's better to find all of the pieces first. "Hmm?" The musician blinked at a small box, with TD letters on the lid, lying in the corner before he pick it up and opened it to see a piece. "Sweet…" Trent grinned before a hand touch his shoulder and he jumped in air as he gave out an unmanly shriek.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"G-G-Gwen? You scared me." Trent sighed, trying to slow his heart down. The goth girl glanced at the box and smirked at him.

"Oh, you found the piece." The musician nodded with a smile as they walk out of the freezer.

"Yeah, did you find anything?" Trent asked.

"Well, I kind of did…" Gwen said and he blinked at her before the goth girl led him outside and pointed at something that Trent didn't notice on his way in the main lodge. What stands in front of them was a pull-up bar with a hanging thin bungee cord with hooks and for some reason, it send him a creepy vibe.

"Um…I don't know you but I'm staying away from this one." Trent said with a shiver and Gwen nodded as they walk away from it.

* * *

**(Lake)**

"Do you think a piece is here somewhere?" Katie asked as she glances at Leshawna and DJ.

"It's possible." Leshawna muttered, the trio met early and agreed to work together to take the hunter and others out.

"I'm going to check these boats." DJ said, pointing at the canoes before walk over to them as the girls decided to check the dock. He lifted the tarp to look inside before spotting a box and opened it to see the piece. "Yo, I found it!" DJ grinned at his luck as he waved at his allies until he hear something rustling right behind him.

"Look out!" The giant heard Katie's cry and he turns around to see a glimpse of something black before his body spin around, feeling something gripped on his back. DJ felt something in his heart and it was fear.

_Riiiip_

"**One prey down…"** DJ whined in fear as he looks up to see the hunter. The hunter was wearing a black hooded raincoat that cover whole of the body frame, only revealing the black gloves and the hunter lifted his head to reveal a spooky skull mask with black beanie hat.

"_**DJ out! DJ out!"**_ The loudspeaker squeaked.

"I'm outtie!" Leshawna screamed as she ran off with Katie. Hunter glanced at shivering DJ before the hunter retreat into the forest and the giant released his bloodcurdling scream that he held back. Two of the interns pick DJ up and carry him to the jail.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Harold walk through the forest, his eyes glanced around to see if there were any campers or nametag pieces. The lighting flashed across the sky, caused him to give out a yelp. "Jeez, that really scared m…Ahhh!" The nerd screamed as someone tackled him from behind and hold him down with hand on his nametag. "Wait! Wait!" Harold screamed at the sound of his nametag slowly ripping before it stopped halfway.

"**Hush, little ant…"** The hunter whispered into frightened nerd's ear, **"I'm going to tell you a little story…Once upon a time in a village, there was a tiger that live in peace until a little ant come in and the tiger let him climb on the back while he was sleeping because the tiger trust the ant…But this ant backstabbed the tiger in the end so the tiger swallow the little ant whole…"** Hunter's eyes glanced into cowering nerd's eyes, **"So what did you learn about the moral of the story?"**

"I-I-I don't understand!" Harold sobbed, "It doesn't make any sense at all!"

"**It means that if you betray someone, there will be some consequences."** The hunter growled before pasting the nametag back on and Hunter looked around. **"I'm going to let you go but you have to stay down and singing a lullaby until I leave …Understood?"**

"Y-Yes!" Harold screamed before singing with his eyes shutting tighter and the hunter slowly back away from the nerd.

"**I will be back for you later…"** Hunter whispered eerily before vanished into the woods. The nerd slowly opened his eyes before he quickly get up on his feet and sprinting away from this place.

* * *

**(Boathouse)**

"Did you find anything?" Heather asked and Lindsay shakes her head as she checked in the barrel.

"What are we supposed to look for?" The bombshell asked with confusion and the queen bee rolled her eyes.

"For anything like a box with TD on it." Heather groaned, they found a box when they were at the dock of shame before the boathouse.

"Oh, like this large box?" The queen bee blinked before turn around to see Lindsay pull out the said object and they opened it to see…"A large blank nametag?" The blonde tilted her head and Heather smirked.

"Did you know what that mean?" Lindsay blinked and Heather pinched her nose bridge. "This mean if we get all pieces and put them together on this blank nametag, we can pasted it on the hunter's back and send this guy to jail."

"Oooh, I see!" The bombshell nodded with a smile.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Leshawna and Katie were on their guard as they circled around Izzy and the crazy girl glances at them. Early, Izzy tried to ambush them from behind but Katie spotted her and warned Leshawna, who just narrowly avoided the crazy girl's attack. "On three, we'll attack at once." Leshawna whispered to Katie, "One…Two…Three!" They charged at Izzy and the crazy girl jumped over them before lunged toward Katie, grabbed her nametag.

_Riiip_

Without wasting any time, Izzy pounced on Leshawna and they both fall down on the ground, rolling around as they tried to get their hold on the nametags. Leshawna finally gripped Izzy's nametag but at same time, the crazy girl has her grip on the sister and they both start to pull it off.

_Riiiip_

_Riiip_

"Yes!" They both cried as they hold up the nametags before blinked at each other. Katie was not sure who was first that ripped the nametag off but the loudspeaker answered her unasked question.

"_**Katie out! Leshawna, Izzy simultaneously out!"**_

"Oh man!" Leshawna groaned before the group of interns rounded them up and bring them to the jail.

* * *

**(Jail)**

The girls blinked at the construction trailer that sat on the beach, guarded by Chef in policewoman uniform. "Get in, maggots!" Chef snarled at them as he pushes them inside and the girls can see a television and a lot of empty chairs, one of them were occupied by DJ as he eating the popcorns.

"Hey, guys." DJ waved at them, "Just saw what happened on the tv." The girls glanced at the television to see many cctv cameras and they can see some campers on camera.

"At least it's better than nothing." Leshawna shrugged as she sat next to DJ, "Gimme some popcorn."

"Sure." The giant chuckled as they watch the television.

* * *

**(East cabin)**

"Duncan! Owen! I found it!" The said campers turned to Bridgette as she shows them the box that she found under one of the beds and lifted the lid to see a piece.

"Now we have two with us." Duncan grinned, he found the piece when he was at campfire with Owen.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Trent stopped in the middle of the woods, his eyes spotted something and Gwen turned to him with raised eyebrow. "What's up?" The goth girl asked and the musician smiled as he pointing at the box, innocently lies upon a tree root. He walks up to it and lifted the lid…

_Snap_

"Wha…" Trent stared at a broken wire inside the box before a net sprang up, wrapped up and suspending him in air.

"Trent!" Gwen gasped and takes a step forward.

_Snap_

"What!" The goth girl shouted, looking down to see a wire that she just stepped on.

_Whoosh_

Gwen's eyes widened as she turns around to see three bolas ropes flew in air before entangling her, knocking her down. "That's not good!" She growled, struggling to get out and Trent kept trying to tear the net trap but they both stopped at the sound of rustling.

"**My, my…What do we have here? Two preys…"** The hunter steps out into their sight, drawing gulps from the trapped contestants. Hunter chuckled darkly and Gwen yelped as her nametag starts to tear off.

_Riiiip_

"_**Gwen out! Gwen out!"**_

The hunter glanced at the sweating musician and cut a rope that hold the net, bringing Trent down with a crash. Hunter quickly grabs Trent's shoulder and takes a hold of the nametag. **"Don't resist or your nametag will be torn off…"** The musician nodded his head with cold sweat, **"Good…Come with me…"**

"Trent!" Gwen cried out as the interns forced her to walk to the jail and all she can do is watching the hunter leading her crush away to someplace.

* * *

**(Lake)**

"Quick! Don't let him escape!" Heather ordered as the queen bee and Lindsay attempted to corner Duncan in on the dock. The punk groaned, why did he decided to split from his allies when they were checking the cliff. The bombshell reached out to Duncan's back but the punk twisted his torso around, avoiding her before Heather lunged and take hold on his nametag with a smirk.

_Riiiip_

"_**Duncan out! Duncan out!"**_

"So that's what it feels like on Running Man." Heather giggled, receiving weird looks from Duncan and Lindsay before the queen bee coughed. "I-I-I mean, tough luck for you." Heather scoffed as she took two pieces from the punk before sending him to the jail. "Okay, Lindsay, we have four pieces now. Let's go!"

"Right!" The bombshell nodded with a smile on her face.

* * *

**(Outside Main Lodge)**

Trent and the hunter walk up to the pull-up bar that the musician saw early. **"Now get up on it and do a chin-up…"**

"Why?" Trent asked, only to have the hunter peeling his nametag a little. "Ok, ok!" The musician cried out as he reached for the bar and pull up to his chin. The hunter grabbed the hanging bungee cord's hook and pokes a hole in Trent's nametag, hooking it up.

"**Here's a deal…This rope will tear your nametag off when you drop and there are two ways to escape this…"** Hunter said, **"All you have to do is just hold on long enough that someone come and get you free …"** Trent gulped, **"Or you just give up and drop down..."** The hunter chuckled before walk away from the struggling musician.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"The hunter just ambushed me five times already!" Harold wailed in fetus position, "I'm too scared to go out…And why do I have to sing lullaby each time I got caught?!" The left side banged, causing the nerd to jump in air before another bang come from the right side. "W-W-Who's there?" Harold stuttered before paled as the voice answered his question.

"**Does the little ant think he will be safe by taking shelter? You can hide all you want but I always know where you are…"** Harold shivered before cried out as the bangs increasing around him. **"There are five more preys left until it's down to you…If you don't come out of this outhouse when I come back…I will drag you out and slowly peeling your nametag over and over…"**

"What do you want from me!" The nerd sobbed and the bangs stopped.

"**Sing me a lullaby…"**

"Come on! Aren't you tired of it?" The door rattled and Harold quickly singing the lullaby as the rattle stops.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Heather and Lindsay glanced around the clearing before the queen bee spotted a box, sitting on the tree branch. "Lindsay, up there." The bombshell look up to the tree that Heather was pointing at and takes a step…

_Snap_

They blinked before Heather cried out as the snare rope hoisted her up in air and hanging upside down. "Get me down!" The queen bee snarled, attempting to reach for her feet to untying the rope and Lindsay was about to help her but something happened.

_Riiiiip_

"Eeek!" Lindsay screamed as her nametag got torn off by Bridgette and the surfer girl turns to Heather with a smirk.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" The queen bee growled but Bridgette just ignored her and starts to tear her nametag off as Owen soothe Lindsay's nerves.

_Riiiip_

"Oooh, you are so going to regret it, klutzy!" Heather screamed out of rage as the giggling surfer takes the pieces and blank nametag away from her.

"_**Lindsay out! Heather out!"**_

"Nine pieces down and one to go. Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered and the surfer nods her head.

"Let's go!" Bridgette ran off with the oaf after he waved Lindsay a goodbye. The bombshell sighed before walk off to the jail but she forgets one thing…

The queen bee screamed, "Don't leave me hanging here! Get me down! Get me down!"

* * *

**(Outside Main Lodge)**

He doesn't know how long it has been since he hold on the bar with difficult. Trent grunted as his hands start to slip from his sweat and he knows that if someone doesn't come in time, he will be out. "Trent?" The musician glanced to see Harold peeking out of the main lodge, ugh, why him of all people? He don't care if it was Harold, he need help.

"Hurry! Help me!" Trent shouted out and the nerd jumped before ran up to him but it was too late. The musician loses his grip and fall down without any resistance.

_Riiiiiiiiiip_

Harold gives out a horrified gasp, watching Trent's nametag swing around innocently on the rope.

"_**Trent out! Trent out!"**_

"Ugh…" Trent groaned as the interns carried him away since he doesn't have any strength left in him.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Harold whined as he slumped on the ground, it was too much for him.

* * *

**(Woods)**

_Riiiip_

"Bridge!" Owen cried out, one minute they were just walking and the next minute, the hunter show up out of nowhere and tore Bridgette's nametag off in just a flash before vanished into the woods.

"_**Bridgette out! Bridgette out!"**_

"I'm so sorry! It was too fast!" The oaf apologized.

"Don't sweat it. The hunter was too fast…" She sighed before handing the pieces over to Owen. The interns come up and lead the surfer girl to the jail.

"To the remaining contestants…Report at the stage for a little show." Chris' voice speaks out of the loudspeaker and the oaf gulped as he feels something bad in his stomach and it's not from the foods.

* * *

**(Stage)**

Owen and Harold walks to the stage to see a large screen with film projector in the between of two empty chairs. They glanced at each other before sit down in the chairs and there was silence in air. "Um…What are we supposed to do?" Harold asked and Owen just shrugged before they both hear a click on the film projector as it starts to play the reel. "Did you just turn it on?"

"I thought you did…" Owen whined, glancing at the haunted film projector.

"**Congratulate for making it so far…"** The boys screamed as they turned to see the hunter standing in front of them.

"O-O-Oh, I actually thought it was the real hunter…" Harold panted as they watch the hunter start to speak again from the screen.

"**Did you know this challenge was planned by me since the little ant betrayed me and this is all for you…Harold…"**

"M-M-Me? I don't betray anyone at all!" Harold said with shifty eyes and Owen was about to say something back to the nerd but the hunter cut him off.

"**You can deny it all you want but I know the truth…"** The hunter pointed at them as if it was on live, **"I am going to teach you a lesson that every actions have consequences…Your betrayal have a consequence and that is me…The hunter…"** Hunter growled darkly and the nerd gulp with cold sweat, Owen was in same spot since he was getting scared of this challenge and it's all Harold's fault.

'It's good thing that it's just a film…' Harold shivered in his chair. The hunter's head tilted a little before charged at the camera and the boys blinked, why is the hunter running to the camera? Hunter burst through the screen, it turns out that the hunter was lingering around behind the screen. The hunter's jumpscare earn a bloodcurdling screams from them before Owen just fainted on spot as Harold jumped off the stage.

"**Stay!"** The hunter barked at the stiffen nerd before Hunter turned Owen's body around to hold on the nametag.

_Riiiiip_

"_**Owen out! Owen out!"**_

Hunter stands up and stares at cowering Harold before the hunter whispered lowly that the nerd can barely hear it. **"You have thirty seconds head start before I will hunt you down like a little ant you are…One…Two…"** The nerd ran off with a frightened scream and the hunter chuckled darkly as the scared interns dragging the fainted oaf away.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Harold panted as he ran through the woods, 'Why is there so many lighting and thunders now? Is it the storm?' the nerd thought before Harold heard someone chasing him from behind, causing him to take a glance to see the hunter. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa…." The nerd screamed before the hunter tackled him from behind and holds him down again.

"**It's time…"** The hunter whispered in Harold's ear as Hunter slowly peeling his nametag, stopped halfway before pasting it back on and the hunter repeating the actions over and over.

"P-P-Please! Stop! I can't take it anymore! End it!" Harold sobbed, wetting his pant out of fear. "It's too scary! TOOO SCARY!"

_Riiiip_

"**I hope you learn your lesson…"** The hunter chuckled darkly and the nerd whined.

"_**Harold out! Harold out! Challenge over! Challenge over!"**_

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Give our hunter a hand!" Chris applauded with a chuckle as the hunter show up with Harold in tow and the campers smirked at the shaken nerd. "Oh my, you traumatize him so badly." The host chuckled with a smirk, "Remind me to never piss you off…Naruto!"

"Naruto?!" The campers gaped at the hunter as he take the beanie hat and mask off to reveal his face to everyone.

"Did you guys miss me, dattebayo?" The redhead chuckled before some campers hugged him out of joy.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Damn!" Duncan said with shock, "He really scared me even if I was already out."

_***Static***_

Trent shivered, "I bet after this challenge, no one would ever want to piss him off again…"

_***Static***_

"Red's back! Now I can have all these whiskers time!" Izzy giggled.

_***Static***_

"I have to admit it. I'm really impressed with him as the hunter." Gwen smirked with crossed arms.

* * *

"Chris, thank for loaning me voice changer, dattebayo." Naruto tossed the said device to the smirking host.

"No problem! Since you win the challenge, your reward is…" The host gestured at Chef with ramen pot, "Ramen for every supper, provided by Chef until you're off the island." Naruto grinned widely, "You can choose anyone to be eliminated. Who is the one that will take the dock of shame, hop on boat of losers and go home?" Chris said with a grin.

"Harold." The redhead said and Chris nodded as the nerd sighed.

"Well, Harold, take a hike to the dock of the shame."

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"Hey, Harold!" Naruto called out and the nerd turns to him, "Just to let you know a couple of things, dattebayo. First, we're even…and second…No one mess with Uzumaki M. Naruto!"

'Uzumaki?' Chris' eyes widened, 'Is he her son?'

Harold sighed as he tossed his bags on the boat before turn around. "Leshawna, I meant every word in that poem!"

"Poem?" Leshawna blinked before frowned, "That was you? Sorry, string bean, you ain't my type."

"Wha…" Harold gasped before Chef tossed him on the boat and sailed it away. "Leshawna! I always still love yoooooooou!" The sister rolled her eyes as some campers snickered at the scene.

"Well, campers." Chris chuckled, "The boys will take the east cabin, girls will take the west cabin so pack your stuffs and move in!" The campers walk off as they catch up with Naruto.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Oh man, that was very intense time!" Chris said with a grin, "There was so many things going on at once and I barely remember some of it! Only one thing I know is how scary Naruto can be as hunter, brrrr!" Chris shuddered playful before chuckled, "I wonder what will happen in our next episode? How will the girls get along when they live together, even with three girls who like our redhead camper? Who will be the next victims to hike on the dock of shame? Will everyone be still scared of Naruto? Find out on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ISLAND!"**

"…And cut!" The cameraman shouted out to let the host know that it's over.

"Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in my trailer." Chris muttered, he never has been in his trailer for a week since he was at a important meeting to pinch something at the producers.

* * *

**(Boy's Cabin)**

"Man, it's good to have you back." DJ patted Naruto's back with a smile and the boys nodded, agreeing with the giant.

"Thank! Sorry if I scared anyone so bad, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

"No need to sweat it, bro." Trent chuckled, "It was just a challenge…Remind me again to not piss you off." Owen nodded with him since he was still trying to calm down his heart. Naruto grinned before tapped his chin with questionable look on his face and Duncan noticed it.

"What's the matter?" The punk asked.

"Nah, I think I forget something but I'm sure it's nothing, dattebayo." The boys shrugged before help Trent unloading his bags.

* * *

**(Trailer)**

"Hmm?" Chris blinked at the big envelope on top of his desk and he picks it up before reading the sticky note out loud. "Dear Chris, my kaa-san's name was… Kushina Uzumaki!" The host gasped, 'So that was her son…' He resumed his reading, "Since I come to this island, there were so many chances for me to tell you something but I was too scared. Now I'm out of the show, I regret that I never told you in person but I leave this envelope here because I'm sure my kaa-san and I want you to know something important that will change your life. Naruto…" Chris sat down in his chair and slowly opened the envelope. Two hours went by before the host pick up a phone with widened eyes.

"_Hello?"_ The voice asked on the phone.

"Hey, doc…Can you do me some favors? I need you to check something out for me…It's urgent…" Chris glanced at a tube, containing a swab stick. He doesn't believe these lies that were revealed to him…He denied the claim that Uzumaki M. Naruto…is his son…

* * *

_Contestants: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Naruto, Owen, Trent_

_Eliminated: Beth, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our Fourth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**Did anyone like the dance scene?**

**Now we are entering our first merge of TD series. Did anyone like the Nametag ripping challenge and Naruto's Hunter persona? I took the challenge from the Running Man show since it was really interesting and fun for me, even if it's hard for me to write action in. Also Naruto's hunter persona was based on Choi Min-soo when he was the hunter in few of Running Man episodes.**

**For the Japanese, I took it off the Google Translator but I'm not sure if it's right since I barely know Japanese.**

**I know a lot of you will have a lot of things to say to me and I will explain some of your questions about things that happened in this chapter if you are going to ask me about that.**

**Katie and Cody got together: I'm sure some of you felt that they got together too soon but I will point out that in the cannon that some characters got together early so it's kind of logical to bring them together and they will take it slow.**

**Harold as bad guy: I really like Harold and in the first series, he was like that and I'm sure he will rig the voting again to get Duncan off if he was never distracted by Heather's cleavage. Naruto will be still friend with Harold but there will be some tension between them to make it more interesting.**

**Chris' revelation: I know I just revealed it halfway in Island arc but don't worry, I will try to make it more realistic. He will not accept the truth right away and will be in denial for the rest of Island arc or so, depending on how it turn out as the story go. Also why Naruto just left the envelope there is because he thought that he was done for good.  
**

**How will it affect our host? I'm sure he is professional and can keep his real life and work separate most of time but there will be some moments that it will mixed up, good or bad, who know?**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it and sorry if it was too long for you.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	5. Island: Emotional Ride

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**For those people who asked about the stalker, I will not reveal who it is. I will reveal it in the future but it wasn't be anytime soon…**

**For these who asked about lemons. It's possible there will be one but we'll see how it turns out with the story. If it will happens, it will be take a long time until we reach a certain arc. Only one thing that I kept getting confusing because some people said it has be graphical and some said it has to be suggestive but I seen a lot of lemons so I think it's okay…Not sure until I get some answers.**

**Coldblue: 1) I believe that I answered that in previous chapter at the bottom AN but you may missed it but I'm sure everyone will find it out that they are related by then. 2) You'll find out soon and it will happen. 4) Yeah, I believe so.**

**Raven: Yeah, he will be in a relationship and I think it's possible that he will be in several relationships. I will try my best to make it more interesting and I admit that I may not be good at writing the relationship but I'll try to make it realistic.**

**Anyway, it's time for the fifth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Island: Emotional Ride**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, our campers had a lot of good time." Chris grinned, "There was a cook-off, slow dance, couple of team-buildings, and sport! During these, we just witnessed our first hook-up…" Footage of Katie kissing Cody's cheek, "Bitter nerd's revenge…" Footage of Harold rigged the votes, "And eliminated campers on dock of shame…We just merged the teams and there was a huge twist!" Chris makes a big gesture with his arms, "Two campers made their comeback, one of them become a nightmare and traumatized the poor nerd before send him off the island."

""It's too scary! TOOO SCARY!" Harold wailed in the footage and the host chuckled.

"Now with Naruto and Izzy back here again, things are going to heat up tonight and it's going to give us lot of questions. What challenges will we have? Who will hop aboard the boat of losers? How will our three certain campers get along under one roof? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"So how was your first night with the girls, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, placing a bowl on top of stacking bowls as Bridgette sat down in front of him.

"Well, it wasn't kinda bad." The surfer said, it was really nice to have some girl company and only one con about it was…

"That's enough ramen for now, idiot!" Bridgette sighed as Heather stomped over to Naruto and pull him away from the bowls. Since the surfer moved in, all the queen bee did was just giving her a glare and mocking her when Bridgette had her clumsy moment.

"Aw, one more bowl..." Naruto pouted, only to receive a glare from his childhood friend. "…Okay, I'll wait until next supper." The redhead sighed dejectedly as some campers snickered at him.

"Hallelujah!" Chef muttered, wiping some sweats off his face. He may like the brat but the cooker can't keep up with Naruto's pace.

"Izzy, I'm curious about something." Katie said as she turns to the crazy girl, "How did you escape the RCMP's manhunt?"

"Oh that's easy." Izzy giggled, "I'm a wildness survivor and swift-footed so it was easy to avoid them." She paused to take a bite out of a raw fish as some campers make grimace faces at the sight. "After escaping them, it was just me and my animal brethren against the harsh elements."

"Harsh?" Leshawna snorted, "It was sunny and warm most of time, aside from the nametag challenge." The memories of the said challenge were still fresh on their mind before Izzy replied back.

"Not where I was but luckily, I was able to take a refuge in the beaver dam and befriended the family of beavers then after that, the interns found me and bring me back here." Izzy giggled and the campers give her weird looks. Gwen opened her mouth to say something but the loudspeaker cut her off with a squeak.

"Campers, report to the amphitheater after breakfast and you will learn all about today's challenge…Mclean out!"

"Well, you hear him." Duncan stood up with a grunt, "Let's go and see what it's going to be…"

"Yeah, good luck to you guys, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he walks out of the main lodge with some campers.

* * *

**(Stage)**

"Welcome to your next challenge." Chris grinned at the campers as they take their seats in manmade multilevel panel, which was made out of desks, table, and crates with varies of chairs. "The time honored game of torture…Say 'Uncle'! You are all about to be put through test of endurance so insane that some of 'em sent our interns to the emergency room." The campers gulped with nervous expression, "If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds, you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination, but will win this luxurious trailer, yours to take home at the end of summer."

"What kinds of torture?" Leshawna glared at the host with hands on her hips.

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris smirked as Chef shows up with hockey mask and cleaver, earning some frightened faces from the campers. "All right, let's do this! Duncan, you're first up!" The host turns to the poor-made wheel, "Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your torture." Chris spun the wheel and the punk stares at it with widened eyes before it stopped on the picture of turtle.

"Turtle?" Duncan raised one of his eyebrows, how can it be bad since it's just a turtle.

"Turtle punk shots." Chris said with a chuckle, "Our intern spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, cruelest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle snap shots." Duncan paled as he glanced at Chef, wielding a hockey stick, standing behind the snapping turtles before the host pushed the punk to the front of the goalie net. "If I were you, dude, I'd protect my coconuts. This would get ugly." Chris laughed before he ran away from the firing range and Duncan gulped.

"Be careful, buddy!" Owen called out from his seat.

"If you can stay in for ten seconds, you'll go on the second round." Chris said as the timer buzzed and Chef launched the turtles at the punk. Duncan ducked under the first turtle but one of the turtles bit his arm, caused him to cry out in pain.

"Ooh! Look like it hurts a lot." Katie winced, watching on as the turtles hit the punk before the last turtle bit his crotch.

"And this one hurt more than you think." DJ groaned as the males covered their family jewelries.

"Duncan moves on the next round!" Chris chuckled, "Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah, it's a riot." The punk groaned sarcastically with a glare. Naruto shakes his head at them, noticing the musician giving the goth girl an apology about leaving her buried alive during the fear challenge. The redhead raised his eyebrows, he thought they made up a while ago.

"Glad that you think so." The host returned to the wheel with a grin before spinning it, "Next up, Lindsay."

"Please, please!" Lindsay whispered to herself with crossed fingers as Owen glanced at her with concern before the needle stopped on a picture of flaming marshmallow.

"Marshmallow waxing!" The host said as Chef brings out the bags of marshmallow and pours them in the pot, melting them down. "We're gonna wax every part of your body. If you can take the pain for full ten seconds, you can go to the next level."

"Oh, I so need this!" Lindsay giggled as she lies on the table, "I've been doing with nasty razor stubble for weeks." She glanced at Chef with a smile, "Turning to offset my tan, kay?" The cooker just tossed the melted marshmallow on her face, drawing out a muffled scream as the campers watch on in shock. As soon as it reached ten seconds, Chef peeled the wax off and the bombshell cried out in pain from having her stubbles torn out.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Trent winced, "I don't think I would have made it through that one."

"That's because guys are total wimps." Gwen smirked, "When it comes to two things, beauty and pain."

"You got that right."

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay gasped, feeling the smoothness of her face. "I can't believe how smooth that is. Thank, Chip!"

"It's Chris…" The host groaned as the bombshell returned to her seat, "Well done, Lindsay, since you didn't even complain once, you get to choose who goes next."

"No, thank…" Lindsay said before Heather leans down and whispering in her ear. "Uh, wait, I changed my mind. I choose Bridgette with lake leeches." Bridgette paled and the smirking queen bee gave her a cutthroat gesture. Chef dropped the barrel, filled with leeches, in front of the seated campers and gives it a few pats.

"He is off-limit, klutzy!" Heather growled at the surfer girl.

"Who's off-limit?" Naruto whispered to Owen and the oaf's answer was just a facepalm.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I know that I'm kind of dense when it comes to certain things." Owen sighed, "But Naru really takes a cake…Speaking of cakes, I am so starving for one now." The oaf holds his growling stomach with a grin.

* * *

"All right, Bridgette, time's a wasting." Chris grinned, "Get your butt in the barrel of leeches." Naruto glanced at the shaken surfer girl and feel something in his stomach that makes him uncomfortable for some reason. Bridgette stood up and walks toward the barrel before the redhead suddenly stand up with his hands on the desk.

"No, wait! I'll take her place." Naruto called out and his outburst earned a lot of different reactions.

"Aw, that is so sweet." Lindsay gushed and Owen nodded with her.

"Idiot, what are you doing!" Heather snarled, why does he have to step in for this floozy girl?!

"Oh, and if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle, you get eliminated instead. Which means you lose your chance to win this." Chris said with a grin, gesturing at the trailer and Naruto just walk over to the barrel as Bridgette just look at him with a small smile. The redhead stepped inside the barrel and just grinned at the campers.

"You know, it's not bad at all, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as the leeches just swim around him.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Oh come on, that counts as cheating." Gwen deadpanned, "I'm more surprised that Chris just forget that Naruto have a way with animals and living things."

_***Static***_

"I can't believe I forget about that." Chris smacked his head.

* * *

"Now, Katie…" The host chuckled, "Your challenge is…pet the bear!" The tanned girl gasped in horror as the bear walks onstage with a growl. "All you do is just petting him for ten seconds and move on to next stage."

"N-N-Nice bear…" Katie stuttered, inching closer to the bear before the creature roared her, causing the tanned girl to faint on the spot.

"Ooh, that's bad…For her." Chris laughed and some campers glared at him as Chef carry the fainted girl to her chair. "If she wakes up, tell her to stock herself up with the wooden stock."

* * *

After several rounds which got DJ eliminated, the host chuckled at bee-covered Bridgette before he give the wheel another spin and the needle landed on picture of footprint. "Our next challenge will be spending ten seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquatchanakwa." Chris chuckled, turning to the campers, "Tough luck. Bridgette, you haven't complained in a while so you can choose the next victim."

"Heather." The surfer girl said without missing a beat.

"You'll regret it." The queen bee growled before glances at Naruto, "Idiot, don't bother stepping in for me!"

"You sure, Heat-chan?"

"Actually, I will not allow him to step in if there's animal or any creatures involved." Chris inputted, it's not fun if there are no tortures at all. He turns his head to see Chef pushing in a huge rattling crate. "Now, Heather, if you please." The host chuckled before Heather walk in as Naruto and Lindsay watch on with concern expressions. There was a high-pitched shriek, followed by a sound of thump and the sneering queen bee walks out after ten seconds.

"Um…What just happened in there?" Owen asked as Chef and Chris look inside to see a whimpering Sasquatch holding his crotch.

"Ooh…Medic!" The host called out before turns to Bridgette as the stock locked on her, "Sorry, girl, but you're out of the game."

"Yes!" Heather whispered to herself with a smirk before give the surfer girl a wave, "Sucks to be you right now."

"Now let's see who showed less courage than Heather and say uncle." Chris laughed, spinning the wheel and the remaining campers glances at each other with sweats.

* * *

Trent, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Duncan, and Lindsay joined the eliminated group after another round of wheel of misfortune and it was Izzy's turn as Chef picks up the eels. "Remember, you have to last ten seconds by taking a jolt from the eels…Clear!" Chris reminded the crazy girl before the cooker electrified her with the eels.

"That was great! Hit me again!" Izzy laughed and Chef just shrugged before electrified her again as she laughs.

"Izzy, who's your next victim?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Ooh, me, me!" The crazy girl raised her hand in air with a giggle, "With the poison ivy spa treatment!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Is it just me or is that girl some kinda crazy?" Leshawna asked with raised eyebrow as she tapping her temple.

_***Static***_

"…If she gets together with Whiskers, it's going to be crazy, if you know what I mean?" Duncan chortled.

* * *

Chris pulls out his phone before calling the producers about Izzy's request. "It's Chris. Yeah, yeah, she wants to do it…Okay." The host turns to the crazy girl with raised eyebrow, "The judges will allow it, but they wanna know why."

"I just wanna see how it feels." Izzy answered with a grin and there was silence between her and the host.

"…All righty then…" Chris muttered, somewhat bewildered, as Chef wrapping the poison ivy around the crazy girl's head. The host checked his time before glance at the cooker, "Time's up, remove the poison ivy."

"No, no." Izzy waved them off, "It feels great."

"Um…You stuck it out, but sadly, you eliminated yourself." Chris take a few steps back away from the crazy girl, why does he always attaching the crazy people?

"Look how big my lips are!" Izzy giggled as she pokes her swollen face.

"Okay…Naruto, Leshawna." Chris glanced at the last two campers before shifting his eyes to the camera, "After twenty rounds of torture, we're down to two steely competitors and the sudden death round."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I did not make it this far to quit now." Leshawna said, "That trailer is bank and it's got my name written all over it. Whatever he got to throw at me, I'm gonna do."

_***Static***_

"Hmm, it seems that the challenge today was really short or is it just me, dattebayo?" Naruto asked with tilted head.

* * *

"Leshawna, it's up to you." Chris grinned, "Your final challenge is the grizzly bear log roll."

"The grizzly bear say what?" Leshawna gasped.

"Um…Roar, snarl, and growl?" Naruto said and the sassy girl rolled her eyes.

"That was a rhetorical question."

* * *

**(Dock)**

The host and the campers walk over to the end of the dock to see a smirking bear, standing on top of the log. "Meet…" Chris was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him with a wide grin as he waved at the bear.

"Molotov!" The bear's eyes widened and jump on the dock to give the redhead a hug as the campers stared at them with dropped jaws. "I don't see you for a while!" Molotov nodded at Naruto before licking his face, causing him to laugh.

"…You know this bear?" Leshawna muttered.

"Yet, I used to work with Molotov when the Russian circus came to Canada for their tour and it was about three years ago." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, hey, I'm talking here." Chris grunted with glare before the host clears his throat, "To summary what Naruto just said…Molotov, the bear. Performs with Russian National Circus…He's also has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years." Molotov hopped on the log and starts to rolling it, "To win, you must last ten seconds on the log while avoiding certain death in the piranha infested water."

"What the fuck…" Duncan said with widened eyes as the piranhas jumped out of the waters with a snarl. Leshawna glared at the smirking bear in a stare-off before Chris popped over at her side with a grin.

"Leshawna, you could back out now."

"No way, I've seen scarier looking faces at the mall." The sassy girl glared, "I'm going in!"

Chris watches on as Leshawna takes her place on the log before snapped his fingers with a grin. "And go!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Leshawna cried out, attempting to keep up with the bear as the log rolls around under her feet. She take a glance at Molotov to see him smirking at her, causing Leshawna to growl before running harder and Naruto can see that the bear was starting to get worrying. "Ha!" The sassy girl stomped her feet, halting the rolling log and it caused Molotov to fall down on his groin. The bear whimpered as he rolls into the water by the log before come out furless, courtesy of the piranhas. "That's how I roll!"

"Leshawna wins! So Naruto is out!" Chris chuckled and the redhead just shrugged his shoulders since it was a sudden death round. "Since Leshawna wins the challenge, she gets invincibility and the grand prize…" The host gestured at the trailer with Chef in model costume.

"Yes, baby! Woo!" The sassy girl cheered.

"Congratulate." Naruto chuckled, watching Leshawna tossed Chef away and hugging her new trailer.

"While Leshawna checks out her trailers full of food, and we check out her blood pressure." Chris turns to the campers, "The rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off a camper other than Leshawna."

"Whatever! Just get me out of this!" Heather snarled, struggling to get out of the stock.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Chef howled at the moon on the cliff and the campers raised their eyebrows at the odd scene before Chris starts to speak to them. "Okay. So first up, we ran out of marshmallows."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Owen screamed, flailing his arms around.

"I've reviewed the confessionals to prevent another rig votes…We don't want Naruto bring his hunter persona back, right guys?" Chris chuckled as the nodding campers glance at chuckling redhead with gulps. "While I normally protect your privacy…"

"Not really since the cameras are everywhere, even in the bathroom." Naruto said and the host glared at him.

"…Anyway…I'm gonna go live with your confessionals!" Chris smirked as the screen appeared next to him from above.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Bridgette!" Heather grunted with crossed arms, "I don't need to explain my reasons at all."

_***Static***_

"I vote for Katie." Duncan shrugged, "Things are going to be bloody and I don't want her to get tied up in this…Princess, if you're watching that. Miss you, babe!"

_***Static***_

"Hmm…Umm…I don't know." Naruto scratched his head, "I like everyone here…Um…"

_***Static***_

"Katie." Gwen crossed her arms, "Nothing against her."

_***Static***_

"Heather." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

_***Static***_

"I'll choose Katie." DJ sighed, "She told me that she really missed her best friend and Cody so I guess it would be for the best to vote for her."

_***Static***_

Lindsay hummed to herself as she applied the lip gloss before blinked at the camera. "Oh, I forget I was here…Kate."

_***Static***_

"Hmm, me." Katie sighed, "It's just that I really miss Sadie and Cody a lot…

_***Static***_

"Um…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hurry up in there, idiot!" Heather's voice shouted from outside.

"Oh…Um…Katie? Sorry, it's really hard to pick." Naruto sighed.

* * *

Katie smiled, she don't mind if most of them voted for her because she was not the one to hold grudge against anyone. "Well, in the end, it's ten votes for Katie. So adios." Chris said, kinda disappointed that it don't stir up any kind of drama at all.

"Bye, guys!" The tanned girl waved at the campers before walk down to the dock of shame, can't waiting to see Sadie and her boyfriend.

* * *

**(Dock of shame)**

"Katie!" The tanned girl blinked before gasped to see Sadie standing in the boat of loser with Cody.

"Sadie! Cody!" She gushed as she hopped on the boat and hugging them both, "I miss you two!"

"Me too, Kat." Cody grinned at her.

"I'm so jealous of you! You get boyfriend first before me!" Sadie giggled and Katie blushed with a smile. They kept hugging and chatting as the boat of losers carries them away from the island.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Izzy giggled with her fellow campers as they watch the ship disappeared into the fog, "Anyway…Party at Leshawna's trailer!"

"Wait, what!" The sassy girl cried out, turning to see the campers ran to her trailer, "Yo, get away from my baby!"

* * *

**(Leshawna's Trailer)**

"Does anyone else think that the challenge was short and little rushed today?" Gwen asked and some campers nodded as they raiding the mini-fridge, ignores Leshawna's protesting.

"Yeah, maybe they ran out of idea or something like that." DJ said.

"Who care!" Owen chuckled, "We have party here so don't sweat about the challenge." Some campers grinned at the oaf and Leshawna sighed, she doesn't mind as long as no one break a thing in her brand-new trailer.

* * *

**(Chris' Trailer)**

Chef entered the trailer with frown and raised one of his eyebrows at his boss. "What gives?" The cooker crossed his arms as Chris blinked at him, "It was supposed to be thirty seconds instead of ten seconds and some of the challenges were too easy…So what's going on?"

"Nothing…um…I'm rushing it because…um…I have a hot date coming up, yeah, a hot date!" The host chuckled nervously with sheepish grin and Chef lift his index finger to call bullshit on him but the ranging of phone cut him off as Chris quickly answer it. "Hello, Chris here…It is? Can you check it again? Thank."

"Who was it?" Chef asked as the host put his phone away.

"The producers…Just something that I need for one of the challenges." Chris grinned at him and the cooker stares at him for a while before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever…" Chef mumbled as he steps out of the trailer, never noticing the host faceplanted his desk with a furious groan.

* * *

**(Outside)**

A few days went by and it was morning, Leshawna steps out of her trailer with a yawn, and sit down on her lounge chair before resting on her arms with a smile. She glances at the dock and smirking as Gwen blushing at Trent, this girl is so crushing on him with denial. Leshawna blinked, hearing something whistling in air before there was an explosive behind her, causing her eyes to widened and turn to see…nothing but burning remaining of her trailer. "What the fuck!" Leshawna shouted out of rage, she bet that Chris has something to do with it.

"Arr, mateys, meet me at the amphitheater in five minutes." The host chuckled with his megaphone, "And I'll tell you about today's challenge."

"Oooh, this…" Leshawna mumbling under her breath as some campers come up to check on her.

* * *

**(Stage)**

Chris, in a pirate costume, smirked as he glances at the scowling sister stomping to the benches and sat down with crossed arms. "Well, my little, scallywags, have we got an adventure in store ye?" The host said before fixing his plastic parrot.

"…Say what, I don't understand you, dattebayo?" Naruto scratched his head, "And what's under the sheet?"

"Too bad, laddie…" Chris glared at the redhead before glancing at the campers with a grin, "Who here has a hankering for a good old-fashioned treasure hunt?"

"Mmm." Gwen rolled her eyes and the host glared at her.

"Now this treasure hunt's got a twist, mateys." Chris chuckled, "What you're looking for isn't hidden, and isn't treasure."

"If there's no treasure, then what's with the eye patch and the plastic parrot?" Duncan said with raised eyebrow.

"Arr, shiver me timbers." The host said as he tossed the parrot away, "Good question, me boy…"

"Is the twist that we have to find the keys for the treasures, dattebayo?" Naruto raised his hand in air.

"How did you know?" Chris blinked as some campers glanced at the redhead, how did he get it right?

"Um…" The redhead rubbed his head, "Lucky guess?"

"…Well…He's right…" Chris cleared his throat after Chef yanked the sheet away to reveal the chests, "Inside each of these chests is a treasure that will pamper you, landlubbers, and one of these chests will even give you invincibility. Ha-har!" The host laughed as the cooker grabs the bucket. "Now come round and pull a clue out of this bucket or you'll have to walk the prank."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Someone watch one too many pirates movie or whatever..." Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

"These clues will tell ye, where your key be stowed." Chris grinned as the campers pick out their clues from the bucket and glanced at them.

"Um…Bear?" Owen gulped, glancing at the image of bear on his chosen clue before the host appeared at his side with a grin.

"I was hoping you'd get that one, dude." Chris shifted his attention to Heather's clue, "Chef's fridge, nice! I hear he brushes it daily for fingerprints."

"Because someone here has been raiding my fridge for weeks!" Chef grunted, never noticing the fact that Owen was whistling innocently with shifty eyes.

The host peeks over Duncan's shoulder and give him a wide grin after saw the punk's clue. "That there is the septic tank for the washrooms."

"Meh, I can live with that." Duncan muttered with a shrug, nothing can be worse than the juvie's sewer that he used to sneak out of the juvie few times.

"Ooh, look like Naruto is lucky!" Chris chuckled as he takes a glance at Naruto's clue, "All he has to do is just taking the key from flaming hoop!"

"Awesome, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and Heather growled, she really wishes that she have his devil's luck…How the hell can she get the key when Chef is guarding his own fridge?

"All you scallywags," Chris speak up after checking every camper's clues, "Go find your keys and bring them back by 6 pm…Eastern Standard Time…to open up the chest and get your loot. Fair thee well, young scallywags." He grinned at them with a wave before scowled at the confusing campers, "Get to it!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I don't know who came up with these lame-o challenges…" Heather said with narrowed eyes, "And memo to Chris, these pirates tights do not exactly flatter your legs, savvy?"

_***Static***_

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen hollered with fist pump, "I am all about the treasure hunt." His attitude just flipped from excitement to nervous as he poked his index fingers together, "The bears are a little concerning…But there's treasure!"

_***Static***_

"Let's see…S…S…" Naruto mumbled, flipping through a 'Pirate-to-English Directory' book.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Naruto smirked, stretching his legs as he stares at the flaming hoop with hanging key and ran up to it before flipping in air and grabbed the key at ease. "Too easy, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, juggling his key.

"Naruto's experiences seem to be helping him with his challenge." Chris' voice announced from the loudspeaker.

"Hey, bro." Trent called out, catching Naruto's attention as he turns to see the musician walk up to him with a smile. "I'm supposes to get the key from the lake but there are sharks around and since you fed them regularly, what do they usually eat?"

"Oh, just some raw meats…Fishes are their favorite, dattebayo." The redhead grinned.

"Thank, I owe you one." Trent chuckled, walking off with a wave as Naruto nodded at him.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Heather nervously walks into the kitchen, her eyes scanning for Chef and slowly opening the fridge before turns her head to see the glaring cooker with the cleaver in his hand inside.

"…"

"…"

"…" The queen bee slowly closed the door and just walks away with frightened expression on her face.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Idiot, I need your help." Heather muttered, walking with Lindsay at her side with the rope.

"Sure, I can see that Chef is giving you a hard time, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and the queen bee scowled at him.

"Yeah…Listen, here's my plan…" Heather said with crossed arms.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Chef polished his chainsaw as he kept taking glances at everything, no punk is going to touch his fridge and get away with it. "Hey, Chef." The cooker look up to see Naruto walk in with a grin and sighed at the redhead.

"What do you want, brat? It's not suppertime yet."

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head, "I'm kind of curious if you can tell me a couple of war stories…"

"Why?" Chef raised one of his eyebrows.

"Because my challenge was too easy and I'm bored now, everyone is busy, dattebayo." The cooker stares at the redhead for a while before shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure…There was a mission that my units took…" Chef started to rambles on, not even noticing Heather slowly lowered down on a rope from a hole in ceiling. The queen bee slowly tiptoed to the fridge, open it without making a noise before taking the key and returning to the rope. "The enemy screamed like that…" Chef acted out with a screams, which covered up Lindsay's screaming as Heather dropped her key and she gasped silently before flipping upside down to catch the key.

"Whoa, that's awesome, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, the queen bee doesn't know if it was either directed to her or the psycho cooker's story as Lindsay slowly pull her out of the kitchen.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Gwen smirked as she pull the key out from the skunk's hole after flushing out the skunk with water, with Trent's help. She stood up and before Trent knows it, Gwen kissed him. They both never saw scowling Heather and confusing Lindsay hide behind the bushes as they stopped kissing and walk away together with smiles.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"That's just too much!" Heather snarled with tightened fists, "Everyone knows that boyfriend-girlfriend is just another way to say alliance." She crossed her arms, "And the only alliance on this island is me and idi…I mean…Um…" The queen bee stuttered.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, DJ hugged the branch with a shiver as he look at the hanging key with chattering teeth. "Why me…" The giant whined.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

Duncan stares at the toilet and shrugged to himself before the punk tossed a cherry bomb in the toilet. He took a few steps back before the toilet blow up, knocking up the dust and it took a few seconds until it cleared up to revealing a large gaping hole. Duncan chuckled, jumped inside and crawling toward the septic tank.

* * *

**(Cave)**

"Crap!" Owen gulped as the sleeping bear cuddled with him like if he was just a teddy bear.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Naruto covered his yawning mouth, Chef told him to beat it after share a few stories so he decided to take a stroll in the forest. "Whiskers time!" The redhead paled and before he can react, the familiar hands rubbed on his cheek with furious speed.

"O-O-O-Ooooooooooooo!" Naruto purred and Izzy giggled at his face before the redhead stopped her hands with blush. "S-S-Sto…" Naruto blinked at the crazy girl, "…Is that a snake on you?"

"Yet! He's really cute and feisty." Izzy giggled as the snake bit her head again, earning a sigh from the redhead. "I miss you so much…You and your whiskers!" The crazy girl grinned widely and Naruto scratched his head with blush on his face.

"Y-Yeah, I figure that much when you just rubbed my whiskers too long…W-W-Wait!" Naruto cried out, attempting to dodge Izzy's outreaching hands.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Okay, we've got to break up Trent and Gwen." Heather growled, watching on as Lindsay pulls herself out of the water with bee stings all over her body. "Here's the plan…I need you to go…" The queen bee blinked, "What happened to you?"

"Izzy tried to help…Bee stinging…Terror…Lost key…" Lindsay sobbed, the crazy girl helped her by taking the key from beehive but somehow the bees went after the bombshell for no reason and chase her off the dock. To make it worse, she lost her key somewhere.

"Uh…Yeah…" Heather mumbled, "Now here's the plan. First I need you to write a letter to Gwen then after this, you have to find Trent and lead him to me, watch for Gwen, and give me the signal."

"You can count on me." Lindsay said with another wince.

* * *

**(Cave)**

"CRAP!" Owen paled as the sleeping bear placed his opening mouth over the oaf's head.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Bridgette smiled at a cute rabbit, the creature was guarding the key and the surfer take a few steps before the rabbit roared with fangs. Bridgette screamed as she climbed the tree to get away from the scary rabbit. 'When did rabbits have fangs?' The surfer girl whined in her head, glancing at the rabbit hopping around the key.

* * *

**(Dock)**

Heather tapping her foot on the dock with crossed arms and checked her watch. "Where is she? I know I couldn't count on her." She snarled before noticing Lindsay bringing Trent and the queen bee turns around to get ready for her act.

"I just don't know what's up with Heather." Lindsay told the musician as she gesturing at crying Heather, "Maybe you should go talk to her." Trent nodded his head and walk toward the queen bee.

"Heather, what's wrong?" The musician asked.

"Nothing…" Heather sniffled and turns around, "Well, I don't wanna sound like a suck or anything but Gwen just been so mean to me and I just don't get why." She throws herself on Trent, "I-I don't think I can go on…" Heather pushes him away and sobbing on the dock post.

"Gwen's just kind of a hard girl to get to know, that's all. Don't take it personally." Trent said as he patting her shoulder, wondering why she don't go to Naruto and guess maybe it's something that she don't want the redhead to know about her problem.

Heather hugged the musician with another sob, "I'm just so surprised to hear you supporting her, you know? After all the horrible things that she says about you and…oops!"

"What!" Trent gasped with widened eyes as he pushes her back, "What do you mean?"

"I..I feel so terrible telling you this. I-I promised I wouldn't say a word…but…You should know that Gwen confided in the girls last week that she can't really stand you and think you're a total cliché, your music sucks, and she's only stringing you along to get further in the game."

"B-B-But…" Trent stuttered, "I thought me and Gwen had a real connection."

"Gwen is just playing you for your vote." Heather said as she buried her face in hands, "She played us all, and you're just so nice that I can't watch you fall for it anymore."

"Wow…" The musician sighed, "And all this time I thought she like me…she really said my music sucks?"

Heather nodded her head and she heard the bird call from Lindsay before take a hold on Trent's face. "Maybe Gwen thinks your music sucks, but I think you're really talented."

The musician was about to say something but the queen bee covered his mouth with her hand before she kiss the back of her hand, causing him to blinks at her. Heather peeked out of the corner of her eyes to see Gwen gasped at them with teary eyes. From the view of the goth girl, it look like Trent was kissing the queen bee with his arms around her and dropped her love letter as she ran off with silent sob. Heather pushed the musician away before walk away from him with a smirk and glanced back to see Trent screaming on the beach. 'Excellent.'

* * *

**(Cave)**

"Infinity crap…" Owen whined as the bear wake up with angry glare.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Oh, what happened to you guys, dattebayo?" Naruto gasped at the beaten and injured crocodiles. One of them whimpered to him and the redhead blinked at them before pulls out a bandage wraps. "Well, just let me patch you up."

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

Duncan grunted as he crawled out of the hole with key, he was wrong…it's worse than the juvie sewer. "Duncan!" The punk blinked as he looks up to see Leshawna, "We need you in alliance so we can vote either Trent or Heather out!"

"Huh? Why?" Duncan frowned.

"Trent just cheated on Gwen." The sister growled, "And to make it worse, it was Heather."

"…Are you going to tell the others?" The punk scowled and Leshawna nodded.

"Yet, I'm going to get everyone in the alliance."

"…Wait, just tell Naruto to vote Trent out." Duncan said and the sassy girl blinked before give him a nod, it's better to not tell Naruto about Heather since they're close and everyone know that the redhead would never vote against his friends until otherwise.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"All right, campers, meet me at the campfire in ten and bring your keys." Chris' voice squeaked out of the loudspeaker.

"Well, I'm off then." Naruto grinned at his crocodile friends and turns around to see Leshawna ran up to him. "What's up, Leshawna." The sassy girl leans in and whispered in his ear as the redhead's eyes widened before frowned.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I can't believe that Trent cheated on Gwen." Naruto growled, "She really don't deserve that!" He crossed his arms with narrowed eyes, "Trent is now on my revenge-prank list."

_***Static***_

"I did my bit." Leshawna sneered, "I've told everyone who listened about those two-timers…Well, I only told Naruto about Trent…Either way, one of them is history."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

The group stands away from Duncan, covering their noses and the punk rolled his eyes, why does everyone kept overreacting over a little smell? "Hey guys…Whoa, what stinks?" Izzy said as she joined the group and they blinked at the snake on her head.

"Um…Izzy, you've got a snake on your head." DJ gulped, stepping away from her.

"I know, but don't worry, he's friendly." Izzy giggled before the snake bit her and the campers gasped. "See? Kisses." The crazy girl grinned before fainted from the bite.

"Yar, it be time to claim your treasure." Chris chuckled as the campers check on Izzy, "Who's fortunate enough to bear a precious key, come forth with it." Duncan grinned before walk up to one of the chest and unlocked it.

The punk opened the chest and blinked as he picks up new cologne. "Is this the best you can do?" Duncan glared at the smirking host.

"My key won't open any chests." Owen said and the campers blinked at him since he was halfway out of the bear's mouth.

"Oh yeah…" Chris laughed, "I forget to mention that some of keys don't open up any chests."

"Oh come on!" Owen whined before jabbed his thumb at the bear, "Can you at least do something about him?" Two tranquilizer shots hit the bear but one of them hit the oaf before they dropped to the ground.

"I get some candies and chips, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Not bad."

"Oh, and look, an invincibility pass. Lucky me." Heather smirked, waving her prize around and some campers frowned at her.

"That's great, Heat-chan. No wonder why Chef was really fixed on the fridge, dattebayo." Naruto smiled as he ruffled her head before the queen bee swatted his hand away with light blush. Trent smiled as he pulls out soda bottles and shows them to the campers, only to have them glance away from him.

"I hope everyone got their treasure they were looking for…and more." Chris said after seeing that all the campers tried their keys and only DJ and Bridgette didn't get their treasures. "But now it's your time to do your duty and send one of you off the island for good. So cast your votes, and I'll see ye buccaneers back at the campfire after the sundown. Arr, ha-arr!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Look like Trent is going down." Leshawna said with a snap of fingers.

_***Static***_

"Trent…" Owen said dazed before fall down on the filthy floor.

_***Static***_

"You messed up, dude!" Duncan pointed at the camera with scowl.

_***Static***_

"I'm going to make you fear the corncob." Naruto juggled the corncob in his hand.

_***Static***_

"You leave us no choice." Bridgette shrugged.

_***Static***_

"I really feel like I made such awesome friends here and it's hard for me to vote anyone off." Trent smiled.

_***Static***_

"I'm really getting into this game." Heather checked her nails with a smirk, "I can play those losers like a violin."

_***Static***_

"FEAR THE CORNCOB!" Chef shivered.

"…Chef, why are you inside?" Chris' voice speak from outside.

"BEWARE THE CORNCOB!"

"Um…I'll leave you here…alone…" What the host didn't know that Naruto just told the cooker about the infamous corncob prank when they were swapping the stories.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"And now the moment we've all waited for, the moment of truth." Chris said with arms behind his back, "Marshmallow time! You know the routine, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow, it's curtains for you!" Most of the campers glared at oblivious Trent as the host tossed the marshmallow, "Gwen…"

"I'm outtie." The said goth girl catch her marshmallow and walk away from the campfire dejectedly, she can't stand being around this cheater. Some campers look at her with concern and Chris shrugged his shoulders before calling out their names.

"Izzy, Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Naruto…" The redhead stood up and walks away as some campers raised their eyebrows at him but Chris just continued his announcement. "DJ, Owen. Marshmallows for the lot of you." Trent blinked, noticing that he was only one that doesn't get a marshmallow and released a gasp. "Sorry, dude, you're out."

"That's right, take your two-timers ways back to where you come from." Leshawna chuckled at the musician.

"What?" Trent gripped his chest, "But I thought I was getting along so well with everybody."

"I guess you were wrong." Heather smirked.

"You just don't care about your man?" The sassy girl snarled.

"Just playing the game." The queen bee waved it away.

"What's going on?" Trent asked with hands on his head.

"Quit acting, man!" DJ crossed his arms with frown.

"Yeah, you cheated on Gwen with Heather!" Leshawna yelled.

"What!" The musician yelled, "Where did you get this from?"

"From Gwen, she saw you kissing her!" The sassy girl pointed at the queen bee.

"But we never did kiss at all! she just covered my mouth with her hand and did this." Trent said as he kissed the back of his hand.

"Pfft, like the hell I'm going to kiss this John Lennon wannabe." Heather scoffed, "I'm not going to throw my first kiss away."

"Wait, that mean…" Leshawna widened her eyes with the campers.

"I got to tell Gwen!" The musician shouted before Chris shoves him into Chef's arms with a grin.

"Enough of these, you have an appointment at the dock of shame and Chef is dying to take you out for a lovely ride!"

"Wait!" Trent cried out as Chef tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him to the dock of shame.

"I got me a pretty boy." The cooker joked with a chuckle.

"Oh, you do, you do." Chris snickered as the campers turn around and glared at smug queen bee.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Gwen stifled a sob as she curling up in ball, leaning against the tree and she doesn't care if it was too cold out because she felt so numb right now. The goth girl let out a whimper before she feels something appeared next to her and peeked out of her arms to see Naruto as he sat down next to her. "Go away." Gwen muttered but the redhead doesn't listen to her, "Don't you hear me, just go away! I don't want your damn pity!"

"Gomen, but I'm not leaving you here alone and that is not pity at all." Naruto said as he slowly placed his arm around her shoulders and the goth girl flinched. She relaxed, seeing that he never went any further after holding her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Gwen muttered, fighting her tears back.

"For you." Naruto replied as the goth girl narrowed her eyes, "Like I said it's not pity…I just want to give you my shoulder to cry on, dattebayo." The redhead gave her a soft smile.

"…But why are you doing that for me…" Gwen sniffled, "We barely know each other…"

"That's true that we barely know each other but…" Naruto sighed, "I just can't stand around and do nothing if someone is in pain…" The redhead glanced at her as he rubbed her arm, "I really don't want to see you fall apart…So…Let it all out…Don't hold back…" Gwen looks up into his eyes to see that there was no pity…Just gentle and understanding. "Let it out…"

"…" The goth girl released a sob before wailing as she buried her face in his shirt. "H-H-How can he do that to me! Doesn't he know how hard I have to pour out my heart to him! He is a jerk! Jerk! Jerk!" Gwen sobbed as she hits Naruto's chest with her fists, "I-I-I thought we had a real connection! W-W-Why did he cheat on me after we got together just now…I really believe that he was the one that I can trust…I hate him…" Her punches slowly become lightly before she stopped and grasped on his wet shirt. "It hurts so much…" The goth girl starts to blabbing nonsense into his chest for a while.

"Gwen…" Naruto whispered softly as he stroking her hair.

"I don't want to go back to the cabin…They're going to pity me…" Gwen muttered, she hates to be pitied by anyone and she also doesn't want to be in the cabin with this girl that the jerk just cheated with.

"…I'm not going to lie, dattebayo…They will pity you." Gwen flinched at his sentence, "But they care about you a lot…We want you to know that you're not alone in this…You have us…" Naruto looks into her teary eyes and wiped away her tears with gentle care. "We are here to support you and we will help you pick up the pieces, dattebayo."

Gwen sniffled as she leaned into his chest, "Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…"

"No problem…" Naruto smiled, only to blinked as he heard a snore and look down to her to see that she just passed out from crying too much. The redhead sighed softly as he stands up with Gwen in bridal carry and walk toward the cabins.

* * *

**(Outside)**

After placing Gwen in her bed in the empty girl's cabin, Naruto stretched his arms out before someone called out to him. "Idiot! I need to tell you something." The redhead blinked as Heather quickly grabs him and dragged him away from the cabins.

"What do you want to tell me about, dattebayo?" Naruto asked with tilted head.

"…I…I kind of got carried away." The queen bee fidgeted as she told him the truth and the redhead frowned at her with crossed arms. "…I'm sorry…Please don't hate me…"

"…I don't hate you." Naruto sighed, "But I'm little disappointed in you because you hurt two people…" Heather bit her lips with teary eyes, "…And you can't tell me that you're sorry…You have to go and apologize to Gwen, dattebayo."

"…I will, I promise…" Heather sniffled, it always hurt her when she know that Naruto was disappointed in her.

"Good…" Naruto pulled her in a hug, "It's good thing that you told me...and remember, I can't hate you at all because I know that sometime you carry it away too much, dattebayo." The queen bee nodded timidly, "...I'm going back to my cabin." Naruto released her and walk away from her. Heather sighed softly, it was right thing to tell him before he find out from anyone else and may end up hate her, which really scared her a lot if it happened.

* * *

**(Girl's cabin)**

The next morning, Gwen's eyes fluttered as she sit up in her bed and wondered how she got in bed before remembering what happened last night with Naruto. 'It was nice of him to help me out…' The goth girl sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on them with a frown as she take a glance at slumbering Heather. Gwen was about to get out of her bed but there was a huge sound of gong clanged.

"Campers! Wakey Wakey." Everyone stumbled out of their bed with screams as Chris' voice echoed out of loudspeakers. "Are you ready for a morning challenge? If not, too bad! Come see me at the lake, Mclean out!" Gwen groaned, quickly stood up and walks out to bathroom without taking anything but towel and a change of underclothes since she noticed that she was in her clothes.

"Girl, I gotta tell you something about Trent." Leshawna called out and the goth girl snarled at her.

"Not in mood!" She don't want to hear anything about this musician as she stomped away from the sister and Leshawna sighed, looks like she have to wait a while until the goth girl cool off before tell her the truth.

* * *

**(Lake)**

"Welcome, campers!" Chris grinned at the campers as they noticed two large platforms in the middle of the lake with stack of colored dueling sticks next to the host. "Our morning challenge is going to be a tournament!"

"Dude, it's almost five in the morning." Duncan grunted as the campers nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, I know." Chris chuckled, "As you see that we have two platforms out in the lake and guess what? We are going to have two matches going on at same time to speed things up." The host picks up the dueling stick, "The rule is very simple, you have to knock your opponent off the platform to advancing on next round and anything goes…Oh, and there will be some surprises, depending on what dueling stick you choose." Chris chuckled to himself as the campers glanced at each other and Naruto raised his hand.

"Um…I noticed that there are ten of us, does that mean one of the matches will get a bye?"

Chris blinked at the redhead and paused before shaking his head. "Oh right! Yeah, you're right." The host pulls out the box, "Why don't you guys come here and get your numbers to see who is lucky to get a match that will earn you a bye?" The group took their numbers.

"I get Ten." Lindsay smiled.

"Seven." Duncan grunted tiredly.

"Whoo-hooo! Four!" Owen cheered.

"One, that's fitting for me." Heather smirked as some campers frowned at her.

"I got five." Gwen muttered.

"Eight, dattebayo." Naruto grinned widely.

"Got three." Leshawna said.

"Um…I have two." Bridgette glanced at Heather and the queen bee narrowed her eyes.

"Nine!" Izzy giggled, waving her number around.

"Six." DJ gluped, he knows that he is bad at fighting and he may will lose right away.

"Ooh, Izzy and Lindsay will face each other for the bye, how lucky are they?" Chris chuckled, "Okay, guys, time to pick out your dueling sticks. Heather and Bridgette, you're on first platforms…Leshawna and Owen, second platforms and don't start until I tell you to."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"That's perfect!" Heather smirked, "I can't wait to knock this floozy hussy out! That's going to be fun!"

* * *

The queen bee sneered at Bridgette as she lifted her white dueling stick and the surfer girl has blue dueling stick. "Ready to lose?" Heather teased her as she twisted her stick.

"I hope Bridge win the game." Owen gulped with his brown stick.

"You and me." Leshawna said as she holds up her purple stick.

"Okay, battlers, are you ready?" Chris called out, "Well then…Chef, switch the sticks!"

"Say what?" The sassy girl blinked before scuba-cladded Chef jumped out of the water and grabbed their sticks before handing them their new weapons.

"Owen chooses brown so he gets the heavy stone stick." The host chuckled as Owen groaned with his heavy stick, "Heather now have two dueling sticks, Leshawna get a smaller twin dueling sticks and Bridgette…" The surfer girl dropped her jaw as she hold a broken stick, "Tough luck for you, girl…Now start the battle!"

"Oh crap…" Owen groaned as he struggled to raise his stick, glancing at smirking Leshawna.

"Sorry, nothing personal!" The sassy girl thrust her left stick into the oaf's stomach before raised her right stick up to hit his chin. Owen grunted, taking a few steps back with dazed look before Leshawna resumed her attack.

* * *

"I am so going to enjoy that." The queen bee smirked, swinging her sticks around as Bridgette ducked under the first one and pull her stomach back to avoid the second swinging. "Hold still, Klutzy!"

"Like hell I am letting you knock me off." The surfer girl whispered with narrowed eyes before brings her broken stick up to clashed against Heather's crossed sticks.

"You think you can waltz in and take him away from me." The queen bee hissed silently to Bridgette.

"Last time I checked, he's single and don't belong to anyone."

"Ha, you think you have a chance!" Heather mocked, "You were not there for him through everything in the past, I did!"

"I know but…" Bridgette narrowed her eyes as they bring their angrier faces closer, "I'm going to be there for him now and in the future. He deserves someone who cares about him and never badmouths him every day!"

"I call him what I want to! You never understand our bond!"

"You're just a childhood friend!" They both never noticed that Owen fall off the platform and Leshawna cheered. "He will never see you more than that!"

"You too! You're just a friend to him! I'm going to tell you to back off!"

"I know…but…" Bridgette forced Heather's sticks back with regained strength, "I decide to confess to him…Tonight!"

The queen bee gasped before growled with fury. "I…Told…You…To…BACK OFF!"

"NEVER!" They both tossed their sticks away and charged at each other.

"Catfight!" Chris laughed with glee.

"Boy, the match is really bringing their competitive out, dattebayo." Naruto said with concern, never know that he was the reason for their catfight. The girls trembled around as they attempting to shove each other off the platform before Heather elbowed Bridgette in stomach, stunned her for a moment and that's what Heather need. The queen bee pushed the surfer girl with all of her might and smirked as Bridgette fall off into the lake.

"And Heather advanced on to the next round." The host grinned joyful as he glanced at the campers, "Now…The next two matches are Gwen against DJ and Naruto against Duncan. Choose your sticks wisely and get on the platform!"

"Are you all right, Bri-chan?" Naruto asked as the surfer girl waddled into the shore.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'm going to have some bruises." Bridgette rubbed her stomach with a wince. "Heather really hit harder."

"Yeah, she does." The redhead chuckled as he picks out the orange stick and glanced to see that Duncan grabbed the black stick before shifting his eyes to see that DJ took the yellow while Gwen just pick green. "I'm glad that you're okay. I really don't know that you were very competitive like Heat-chan, dattebayo." The surfer girl rolled her eyes at him, it was good thing that the queen bee and Bridgette were whispering to each other the whole time and Naruto will possibly feel guilty about it.

"You ready, whiskers?" Duncan called out and the redhead gave him a nod.

"Well, wish me luck, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, giving Bridgette a wave as he walk toward the boat.

"I will." The surfer girl smiled.

* * *

"You gotta kidding me…" Duncan growled as he holds up a q-tip.

"Umm…You're sure that it's safe to hit him with that, dattebayo?" Naruto asked the host before glanced at his flaming dueling stick.

"Who care if it's safe or not! Think of the rating that we are getting out of this!" Chris laughed.

"At least, it's not worse than these guys." Duncan said, glanced over his shoulder to see DJ with toothpick facing Gwen with…"Poor DJ, he has to go against the snake…"

"And…Game on!" The host pushed his air horn.

"Bring it on, whiskers." Duncan smirked, tossed his q-tip away and throws a haymaker punch. The redhead ducked under the haymaker, lashing out his leg to sweep the punk off his feet and Duncan stumbled to get up quickly, only to duck under the flaming dueling stick. "Hey, watch the Mohawk!" The punk ran his hand across his green Mohawk, satisfied that there was no single singed hair. He glanced at the smirking redhead before widened his eyes as Naruto lunged at him.

* * *

DJ whimpered, taking a step back as the snake slowly slithering toward the giant with a hiss. "Yo, Gwen! Can you get him away from me?" He glanced at the goth girl, only to see her staring at her feet with a sigh. "I know you're upset right now but the truth about Trent…"

Gwen's head snapped up with a glare, causing DJ to cowering. "I don't want to hear anything about this jerk!"

"B-B-But!" DJ stuttered.

"SHUT UP!" The goth girl grabbed the snake and throwing the creature at the screaming giant. DJ flails his arms around, attempting to pry the snake off him before tripped on his feet and slipped into the water. Gwen turns around on her heel with crossed arms and huffed to herself, why do everyone keeping trying to talk about this jerk?!

* * *

Naruto and Duncan panted heavily after trading blows and moves. "Not…Bad…" The punk panted, spitting out blood.

"You…Too…" The redhead wiped the blood off his mouth, slowly move in circle with the punk as they stared each other down. Duncan was first to make his move as he lunged with his fist in air. As soon as the punk got closer, Naruto slide under his guard and take a hold on Duncan's outward arm before twisted his body around as Duncan's body tossed in the air like a ragdoll. The punk cried out as he landed into the water and the redhead grinned.

"Gwen and Naruto are on their way to next round!" Chris laughed, "Now we will have Izzy facing Lindsay, who will get the bye and advancing to final match?"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I know I have two more matches until the final round." Heather mumbled before she gives the camera a smirk, "But I already beat Klutzy and only Kooky girl is left…I told Lindsay to do one thing…"

* * *

"Um…Chad." Lindsay raised her hand, "I want to forfeit the match."

"Fine, your loss." Chris shrugged his shoulders before frowned at her, "And it's Chris."

"So you're letting her off because she gave up?" Leshawna raised her eyebrows.

"Nope, she has to wear this for the day." The host chuckled as he tossed a chicken hat to the bombshell, "And she also loses a chance to get a sweet reward."

"Awww…" Lindsay pouted as Owen patting her back.

"Now let's go on with the next rounds!" Chris throws his arms up in air with wide grin, "Oh, and we switched the secret weapons around so you won't know what you would get when you make your choice."

"Hmm, I'll take the red, dattebayo." Naruto said, taking the red dueling stick and walk toward the boat as the upsetting goth girl followed him with a black dueling stick.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I am so going to whipping this bitch good!" Leshawna scowled, "No one messed with my friend and get away with it!"

* * *

"And switch!" Chris called out before scuba-cladded Chef hands the contestants their weapons.

"…How the hell did you get producers to approve these crazy challenges?" Duncan asked with gaping mouth as Chef handed Gwen a chain. Heather smirked at Leshawna as she tapping a huge club on her shoulder and the sister scowled at a pillow in her hand.

"…What the fuck, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to himself, staring at a plant pot in his hands with widened eyes.

"…That would be telling." The host grinned sadistically, "Now fight!"

"I seriously think that you want us to get hurt so much, dattebayo." The redhead mumbled before turn to the goth girl and smiled at her. "Good luck, Gwen." The goth girl glanced at him for a brief and smiled softly.

"Idiot, don't just stand around!" Heather snarled as she attempts to club Leshawna, "Just throw her in the water!" The goth girl flinched as she shifted her glance to the queen bee and sneered at her. Gwen really want to hurt her like what she did to her with this jerk and there was one way that she can hurt Heather emotionally.

"Naruto!" The said boy turned his head to her with a blink. Gwen throws out all of her rational thoughts and take hold of Naruto's head before pull him in a deep kiss. The redhead's eyes widened in shock and his brain just shut down as the group watch on in many different reaction.

"Oh, damn!" Leshawna gasped.

"Oooh." Chris snickered as he leans back to the camera crew and whispered lowly, "Someone filming the girls!"

"…Fuck, we so are going to be in one hell of a storm …" Duncan deadpanned as Owen nodded at him with dropped jaw and Lindsay stared at them confusingly.

"Um…Looks like it…" DJ gulped as he glanced at Izzy, she was just grinning but her face was blank with glazed eyes. He shifted his eyes to shock-shelled surfer girl and wonder what she was thinking inside her head.

'Gwen…' Bridgette know that the goth girl did it to get back at Heather but seeing Gwen kissing the redhead really hurt her and she felt like she was betrayed by her friend. The surfer girl shut her eyes tighter, resisting to let the tears come out as she turned her head away from them.

"Oh, someone get me a close up on Heather's face! That's so rich!" The host chortled. The shocked queen bee stood there with gaping mouth and her eyebrow twitched.

* * *

**(Footage)**

"Now freeze it!" Chris laughed, "And rewinds it to the kiss!" The footage rewinds to the moment that Gwen kissed Naruto as he stared at her with widened eyes. "Now notice that when Gwen gives him a big smooch…" A circle mark appeared on their lips, "Did you see that? Our goth girl just slipped him a tongue! Heehee!"

The footage forwarded to Izzy's face before a few circle marks appeared around her mouth and eyes. "Izzy look happy and seems to be fine with it but her eyes said otherwise! Who know what she is really thinking inside and I would be lying if I said that I don't want to know what is going on in her head…And here's our biggest heartbreaking moment!"

Bridgette's upsetting face turned away from the camera, "It's no secret that our girl next door is crushing on Naruto so badly and to make it worse, the girl that kissed him is her friend…How awesome is that?!" Chris laughed manically as the footage finally stopped on Heather's face.

"It look like Heather don't saw this one coming!" Circle mark appeared on her eyes, "Noticing her twitching eyes? See how her mouth is close to snarl and can you sees her hands?" The footage shifted to her hands, "They are in fists! Which means that our queen bee will really blow up…WICKED!"

* * *

Gwen pulls away from Naruto, leaving a saliva trail between them and Heather exploded as soon as they stopped kiss. "Y-Y-You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" The queen bee roared as she jumps off her platform into the lake and swam toward their platform, ignoring the host's announcement that she lost. "I'll fucking gonna gut you, ripping your black heart out and shove it down your throat for what you did! I will make sure that no one will find your slutty body ever!"

"Whoa…" Chris muttered to himself, it looks like the editor may have a lot of work to censor some of cusses.

"So what?" Gwen scoffed, "I'm single, he's single, and you're with Trent so I can just kiss him whatever I feel like."

"I'm not with this motherfucking Lennon wannabe!" Heather roared as she jumped at the goth girl before Chef appeared right behind her and hold the queen bee up at arm length, on Chris' order since it will get out of control and may cost him his show. "Let me go! Let me go!" She kicked her legs at the air and Gwen blinked at her.

"Wait, what?"

"Trent don't cheat on you, she was playing us all!" Leshawna hollered before explaining everything that happened yesterday.

"So he never cheated on me the whole time?" Gwen whispered with widened eyes before she give out a sigh, "Oh…Naruto, I'm so…Naruto?" Most of the campers blinked at the redhead as he curled up in the corner of the platform, tracing a circle on the surface of the water with his left index finger and right hand touching his lip with a red face.

"I am going to kill you!" Heather growled, "I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"Hey, hey, it was your fault in first place and it's just a kiss, nothing big." Leshawna said with her hands on hip.

"Just a kiss?!" The queen bee snarled as she pointed at Gwen with glare, "Do you have any idea what this bitch just did? SHE STOLE HIS FIRST KISS!"

"…Say what?" The campers and Chef said in unison as they glanced at Naruto.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Um…Whoops?" Gwen giggled nervously with her hands in air, "How the hell would I know that I was going to have his first kiss?"

_***Static***_

"Die…Die…" Heather chanted, strangling a voodoo doll that look like a certain goth camper.

_***Static***_

"…My first kiss…" Naruto whispered to himself with blush as he touched his lips tenderly, "…Also my first French kiss…Dattebayo…"

* * *

"Okay, everyone, but Naruto and Gwen, get off and you two…Go back to fight each other!" Chris grinned as Chef restricted the angrier queen bee from invading the match again. Naruto slowly stand up and turns around to the goth girl before his eyes glanced at her lips, the memory of his first kiss played over and over in his head. It was too much for him before he fainted from overheating and Gwen gulps as she glanced at the girls, winced as soon as she saw Bridgette's downcast expression. "…Wow, that must be a knockout kiss and Naruto can't go on so it is Gwen's victory!"

"What! You can't do that!" Heather yelled.

"My show, my challenges, my rules." Chris beamed at the campers, "Okay, campers, take thirty and we will starts the semifinal match right away." Bridgette quickly walk away from them before Gwen follow her.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Wait, Bridgette! I have to apologize to you…" Gwen said before the surfer girl cut her off with a shaking of her head.

"Don't…" Bridgette whispered, "I know you were very upset and don't even think at all…But…it hurts." She fights back her tears as she hugging herself.

"Yeah…" Gwen sighed, she kinda know what her friend was going through when she thought that Trent was cheating on her. She slowly walks closer to Bridgette and hugs her from behind. "I know but I want to say it…I'm sorry for kissed him…I'm really sorry that I hurt you so much…"

"…I forgive you…I…I need to go to the bathroom to refresh myself…" The surfer girl muttered and the goth girl nodded as she watch her friend walk away with downcast eyes. Gwen sighed, turning on her heels and walk back to the lake.

* * *

**(Lake)**

Chris glanced at the dazed redhead and shakes his head lightly, 'Like mother, like son…' He sighed lightly, the host still does not believe that Naruto's claim might be true since there's a good chance that the redhead is like these people who lied to have their fifteen minutes of fame, but that was first time someone claimed to be his son…What if it's true and that he really has a son that…'No, he's not my son…' Chris ruffled his hair before checking his watch to see that there was about five minutes left and sighed, why is he worrying about the claim when he have a show to run?

"Gwen, are you okay?" DJ asked with concern tone in his voice as the goth girl showed up, "And is Bridgette okay too?"

"Yeah…We're okay…Sorry for everything." Gwen said and the giant waved it off.

"Okay campers!" The host said as he slides into his host persona, "Time for the semifinal round, who will be the one to face Izzy for the reward? Choose wisely!"

"Good luck, girl, 'cause you need one." Leshawna teased, taking the blue dueling stick and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, for you." The goth girl smirked as she took the brown stick.

* * *

"Ugh…Why do I always get a lousy luck today?" Leshawna glared at dictionary book as Chef stands in front of her with two huge dueling sticks.

"Gwen is very lucky!" Chris chuckled as he swings his arm diagonal, "She managed to summon Chef-vater! Now Chef-vater will do all the fight for our goth camper! Start the battle!"

"Take this!" The sister chucked her book at the cooker, only to have it swatted away in midair and fall into the water. Chef glared at her with cruel smirk and Leshawna gulped.

"…"

"…"

"…Mercy?"

"What is mercy?" The cooker swings his dueling sticks and the sassy girl ducked before tackle Chef in stomach. "Nice try, girly, but you're years away from where I am!" The cooker shouted as he grabbed Leshawna's collar and tossed her into the water without any resistance.

"Ugh…So unfair…" Leshawna muttered after spitted out some waters.

* * *

"Are you ready to rumble?" Chris grinned at Gwen and Izzy as they both hold normal dueling sticks.

"Oh totally, I am!" The crazy girl giggled.

"Um…I think so…" The goth girl mumbled.

"Then…Fight!"

The girls stared in each other's eyes before Izzy grinned widely, "Let me ask you something."

"Uh…Sure."

"Is he a good kisser?" Izzy asked with coyly grin and Gwen blushed lightly.

"I…I…I don't know…I'm not…" The goth girl said before the crazy girl lunged with a swing and it took Gwen off guarded. She stumbled back, only to trip by Izzy's leg sweep before rolled to her side, avoiding the dueling stick's smash. Gwen quickly gets on her feet to block another swing from the crazy girl and shoulder tackle Izzy away from her. Gwen's eyes widened as Izzy flipped on the platform before lunged to her in air but the goth girl ducked under the crazy girl.

"Whoa!" Izzy cried out, slipping on the water puddle that was left by Chef early and the loss of her footing cost her as Gwen shove her off the platform.

"And the winner of the tournament is Gwen!" Chris clapped with a grin, "Chef, why don't you tell her what she just won?"

Chef coughed into his hand as he raises his cue card to his face, "Gwen won her own private bathroom that only she can use…Here's the key." The cooker tossed her a small sliver key, "Don't lose it."

"Okay, campers…" The host turns to the campers, "See you at…The second challenge!"

"Say what! We're not going to vote someone out?" Heather snarled, she really wants to kick that weird goth girl off the island.

"I never said that it was going to be one of these elimination challenge…I only said reward several time." Chris chuckled.

"That's true, dattebayo…" Naruto said with lightly blush, he was a little zoned out with the kiss.

"Ugh…" The queen bee grunted.

"I'll call you when it's time for the second challenge…FYI, it's at the dock." The host grinned, turns around and walks away with Chef.

* * *

**(Boy's cabin)**

Duncan smirked at Naruto with crossed arms, "So how was your first kiss, whiskers?"

"…N-N-No comment, dattebayo." His face matched his red hair as Naruto ruffled his hair and the punk chuckled at him.

"It's fun that you just knocked out from just a little kiss." Duncan said, glanced at the chucking DJ and Owen as they played the card game.

"Ugh…Don't remind me…" Naruto groaned as he buried in his pillow, "Wake me up when it's challenge time."

"Sure, Naru." Owen said with a grin as DJ groaned at his loss.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Lindsay hummed as she opened the grape soda bottle and speak to Heather with a smile. "I am so glad they included grapetastic pop in your reward yesterday." She glanced at her soda with a sigh, "It's totally my favorite! It's the only thing I've really been craving on the island."

"I cannot believe that Leshawna shredded my clothes." Heather growled, ignoring the bombshell as she check her ripped clothes that was destroyed by the sassy girl last night. "She is so gonna pay for this."

"Well, you did tricked Gwen and Trent into breaking up." Lindsay pointed out as she take a sip, "That's pretty major."

"Shut up." The queen bee scowled before snatched Lindsay's bottle, ignoring her gasp as she chug it down and spit it out. "How can you drink this sugar water?" Heather coughed as she throws the bottle away and Lindsay whined at her broken bottle.

* * *

**(Dock)**

The campers stood around the dock after receiving a call from Chris. "Today's challenge is a good, old-fashioned game of hide-and-seek." The host said with a grin as he walk up to the group, "You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting, he's uniquely qualified to make this game excruciatingly hard." The campers glanced to smirking cooker with water gun.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan said with a raised eyebrow before a laser dot appeared on his forehead as he looked at it cross-eyed.

"The lifeguard chair is home base." Chris explained as he walks over to the said chair, "When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base but if he catches you on your way, he'll douse you."

"Ooh, so we're gonna get splashed by a bit of water." Duncan mocked with a smirk, "Now I'm terrified."

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?" The host grinned and the cooker snickered to himself before fired a huge blast of water at Chris from the water gun and it knocked him a good distance across the island. "Not on me, dude!" The host cried out in the distance as Chef rubbed his head with sheepish grin.

"So how do we 'win' this game?" Heather asked as Chris walk back to the dock, wringing the water out of his clothes.

"You've got three options." The host counted with his fingers, "One, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those and you win invincibility. All clear?" Lindsay was about to ask him to repeat the rules but Chris speak up, "You have ten minutes to hide, go!" The campers ran off in random directions, leaving behind Lindsay as she looks around with widened eyes.

"Yah!" The bombshell cried as she ran off.

* * *

**(Cliff)**

Naruto grinned as he hugged against the cliffside. He figured that if Chef doesn't check the cliffside, he will make it since no one would think of it in first place.

* * *

**(Cave)**

Owen slowly walks toward the cave, his eyes glanced everywhere before cried out as Duncan grab him and pull him inside the cave. The punk shushed him and the oaf look around, noticing that DJ was with them. "Hey, guys, great hiding spot." Owen said, "Yeah!"

"Listen up, boys." Duncan said, "We're in trouble, okay? There are six chicks on the island and only four dudes."

"Yeah, so?" Owen shrugged.

"It's bad, dude!" The punk growled, "If I noticed it, chances are that sooner or later they're gonna notice it, too, and when they do, they're gonna pick us off one by one. We've got to do something about it."

"It's not like they're exactly getting along." DJ said nervously, "Remember this morning and yesterday?" They started to recall the kiss moment and the tension between the girls and Heather.

"Yeah, I don't know…" Owen muttered, "Lind and I are getting along very well."

"Let me tell you the truth about women." Duncan rolled his eyes, "They're all sisters, and when push comes to shove, they're gonna stick together." The punk throws his hands up in air, "Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?"

"Well, yeah, but…" Owen slowly said but Duncan interrupted him.

"Look, man. Now's the time, when they don't see it coming, while we have element of surprise."

"Jeez, I'm not sure…" The oaf gulped and Duncan narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

**(Cliff)**

"Aaaaah!" Naruto blinked and he looks up to see Owen, dangling in the air as Duncan holds him up.

"Are you sure now?" The punk smirked.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Owen cried out, "We'll form our own alliance."

"…Not that I'm gonna to say anything but do you has to hold him over the lake to get him in your alliance, dattebayo?" Naruto called out as the boys turn to him with blinking eyes.

"Naru? What are you doing down there?" Owen asked as the punk pulls him up.

"Um…Hiding, remember?" The redhead raised his eyebrow.

"Oh!" The oaf smacked his forehead and Duncan rolled his eyes as he makes some plans in his head.

"Hey, Whiskers, can you meet us in the woods in a few minutes?" The punk said, receiving a thumb up from the redhead. "Hey, Owen, let's go." Duncan dragged Owen back to the cave and Naruto shakes his head with a smile as he climb down the cliffside, keeping eyes out for Chef.

* * *

**(Cave)**

"Now we're all agreed. Guys united and save our butts from elimination." Duncan grinned, holding hand out.

"Agreed!" Owen and DJ placed their hands on top of the punk's hand before throw them in air.

"Oh, I am so psyched! a dude alliance!" Owen chuckled, "I love it, it's so manly!"

"Wait, what about Naruto?" DJ asked.

"Oh, he'll be in the alliance after this challenge. I sent him to the woods for a plan of mine." The punk said, "DJ, Owen, here's the plan…"

* * *

**(Woods)**

Chef slowly walk on the path, unaware that Izzy was shadowing him and only hide each time the cooker turns around. "…Someone is watching me…And it ain't the camera…" Chef growled, his eyes scanned the woods.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Bridgette was thinking about a hiding spot as she walks into the campfire pit before gasped and snapped her fingers. She was about to take a step but a familiar voice called out to her and the surfer girl turn to see Owen waved at her from the woods. "Don't go this way, I just saw Chef going there!" The oaf said, "Come with me, I find a sweet spot!"

"Really? Thank, Owen!" Bridgette smiled as she follows her large friend.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

In the kitchen, Heather was hiding under the table with a scowl and mumbling to herself. "These bitches better not get invincibility…"

"Hey, Hazel!" The queen bee jumped, only to hit the table with her head and glared at Lindsay as she crawls out under the table. "What a coincidence. We are just, like, destined to hide together." The bombshell gushed.

"What?" Heather snarled, "What are you doing here? Can't you find your own hiding place?" The queen bee step closer to get in Lindsay's face, "This challenge is called 'Hide-and-seek', not 'hide in group and seek'!"

"But…" Lindsay whined with puppy eyes.

"Dig yourself a hole! Disguise yourself as a canoe! I don't care!" Heather shouted as she throws her arms up, "Just do it somewhere else!" The light came on and the girls glanced at the door to see Chef with a cruel smirk.

"This is my kitchen…" The cooker laughed evilly, "Also known as forbidden territory."

"Take her!" Heather shoved Lindsay into Chef and ran out of the main lodge, followed by screaming bombshell. Chef kicked the door opened and turns his head to see them running to the dock before fired his water gun. The girls never know what just happened, one minute they were running and the next minute, they were soaked and down on the ground. Chef smirked proudly as he step on them lightly like if they were his kill trophies.

"Now you two, wait here!" The cooker chuckled as he returned to the main lodge to check again to make sure that he doesn't miss any campers. After checking everything, he was about to leave the main lodge until he hear a sneeze from above him and looks up to see Izzy on the ceiling.

"Oops!" The crazy girl giggled, "I guess you heard that, huh?"

"…I just washed the…" Chef said, only to cut off by Izzy's foot to face.

"Yah, yah, yah!" The crazy girl shouted out as she flipped in air before landed on her feet and turn around to the cooker in stare down. Chef glances at his water gun before tossed it away and cracked his knuckles as Izzy cracked her neck in response. "Yah!" Izzy give out a battle cry as she charged at the cooker and trade blows to blows with furious speed. Chef was first to break it by shove her away with his palm, the crazy girl skidded on her feet before stopped halfway and wiped her mouth as the cooker smirked.

'Not bad, crazy maggot…' Chef thought as Izzy beckoned him to come. The cooker charged to her and trade another barrages of blows before the crazy girl dodge his punch by jumped into the air.

"Bye-bye!" Izzy giggled before kneed him in the face, sending him flying across the room as she jumped through the window. "You'll never get me alive!" Chef grabbed his tossed water gun and kicked the door open again to see the crazy girl running toward the dock. He chased her down as he pumping his water gun and aimed it on Izzy before fired it, sending her into the water.

"Yes!" Chef chuckled with fist pump.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Naruto yawned as he followed DJ and glanced at his giant friend, noticing that he was worrying about something. "DJ, what's wrong, dattebayo?" The redhead tilted his head.

"O-O-Oh, it's nothing." DJ stuttered and his redhead friend opened his mouth to say something but they heard Owen talking loudly.

"Just almost there, Bridge!"

"Um…You already said that five times." Bridgette's voice replied.

"Hey, was that Bri-chan…" Naruto asked, only to see DJ's hand scratched his birthmarks.

"Sorry, man!" The giant shouted out as he ran away from the redhead, grabbing Owen on his way.

"Um…What's going on?" Bridgette asked, turns her head back to see frozen Naruto and blinked at him. "Um…Naruto? Is there…Eeek!" She squeaked as her crush pulls her in hug and purred blissful, nuzzling his face in her hair. "N-N-Naruto?" The surfer girl blushed, glancing up to him and realized that he was in his purring mode like the first day they got here. Bridgette glanced around before hugging him with smile, glad that no one was around…

"I swear that teenagers are getting bolder each year." Her eyes widened as she glance to see smirking Chef and her face become redder.

"Um…It's not what it looks like?" Bridgette stuttered before the cooker fired his water gun at them and walks away from them.

"Enjoy your time with him." Chef chuckled, "Wait until everyone heard about that…"

"N-N-No, wait!" The surfer girl blushed heavily as Naruto purred on her.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"You think they're gonna be mad at us?" Owen asked.

"Oh, yeah. Big time." DJ gulped as he look down from the roof, they both decided to hide on roof of the main lodge. "…Is it me or did you hear something creaking?"

"Um, yeah, you're rig…Whoa!" They both cried out as they fall through the roof and stumbled out of the main lodge with dust.

"You guys are so busted." The boys looked up to see Heather smirked at them.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Lindsay said as she walks to the queen bee's side, "Since there are two of them, why don't I bust one of them so we both get invincibility?"

"Hey, I've got an idea." Heather lifted her index finger in air, "Find your own!" She snarled before grabbed the boys and dragged them to Chef as Lindsay blinked at them sadly.

* * *

**(Woods)**

After found Gwen under the grass blanket, the group of caught campers followed Chef before Heather glance around to see that her idiot was not around. "I wonder where idiot is hiding?"

"Oh, I caught him already." Chef chortled as he picks up a piece of green hair, "Brat must be still cuddling with this surfer maggot."

"Say what!" The queen bee snarled with a stomp, never noticed that DJ and Owen glanced at each other nervously, they just accidently fed the fire.

"Awww, I want to hug Red again." Izzy pouted.

"…I wonder where Duncan and Leshawna are hiding?" Gwen cupped her chin.

"How should I know?" Owen gulped nervously, "It's not like the guys are forming a guys-only alliance or anything!" Gwen turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Okay, they are forming one, but Naru and I are not part of it…" The goth girl kept staring and he grasped his head, "Okay, you broke me! There is alliance, and I joined it! Naru will be in it after this challenge! I'm not supposed to tell you, but I did!" Owen sobbed, "There! Are you happy?"

"Wow, I really had to drag that out of you." Gwen snickered with a smirk.

"All right, you caught me!" Duncan shouted as they both turn around to see Chef carrying the punk out of the cave.

"Is that everyone?" Lindsay asked.

"What about Leshawna?" Owen pointed out.

"Leshawna?!" Chef gasped as he glancing around, "But I searched everywhere…" He paused, "The water!"

* * *

**(Dock)**

"What took you so long, sugar?" Leshawna smirked, sitting on the lifeguard chair in her swimsuit as Chef and his group ran into her sight. Chef smirked and nodded his head, proud of her clever idea as the campers ran to her and congratulating the sassy girl.

"All righty, campers!" Chris walks up to them with a grin, "Game's over. Time to pick the loser and send them home." The host glanced around, "Wait a minute…Where's Naruto and Bridgette?"

"Oh, I'll get the lovebirds." Chef chuckled as he walks toward the woods.

"They got together?" Chris blinked.

"Nope, the brat's in his bliss mode." The cooker answered, "Some fool scratched his whiskers."

* * *

**(Girl's cabin)**

"The guys are teaming up against us, and as much as it makes me wants to throw up, we have to vote as group if we want any chance of winning." Heather said to the girls with a glare.

"Well, I say we take Duncan out. He's mean and I'd tell him that to his face." Bridgette said and Leshawna nodded.

"Yeah, I don't trust this little criminal, even if he helps us out sometime." The sister admitted and it took a while until they finished their discussion.

"Hey, Lindsay." Heather whispered, "Vote for Bridgette, I want her gone today!" She remembers that Bridgette was planning to confess to her idiot and she can't have this happening.

"Huh, why?" Lindsay blinked at her, "I thought that we were gonna vote for Drake?"

"Just do it!" The queen bee snarled, causing the bombshell to nod with a gulp.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I'm starting to think that maybe Holly isn't nice person after all." Lindsay mumbled, "She is breaking the sisterhood's rule and Brittany is really nice person."

* * *

**(Dock)**

Naruto purred blissful as he hold on Owen's head and the boys was discussing about whom they will vote for. "So it's agreed. We vote Bridgette off." Duncan said with a smirk.

"No, wait." Owen whined, "We have to get her together with Naru so some of us can win the pool bet."

"Oh, really?" Duncan sighed, "Do you want to win measly changes or do you want to win the game and get 100,000 bucks?"

"Why not Gwen or Izzy?" DJ asked, he left Heather and Leshawna out since they have invincibility.

"Yeah, but everyone likes Bridgette, and she's great at sports. We might not get another chance, dude." The punk replied, "All in favor for booting Bridgette?"

"Aye…" The oaf whimpered.

"Yeah." DJ sighed and Naruto just purred on Owen's head.

"That settles it." Duncan smirked, "Here's to the guys' alliance."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Ugh, my head…What just happened, dattebayo?" Naruto groaned as he takes his marshmallow and joined the lucky campers. Only Owen, Duncan and Bridgette were left.

"Sorry, man. It was wrong of me." DJ whispered and the redhead waves it off with a smile.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris said, "You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return…ever. The next marshmallow goes to…" He picked one marshmallow up and tossed it, "Owen."

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered as he stood up and walk to the campers.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris grinned.

"…" Bridgette stares with her mouth open.

"…" Duncan watches on with blank expression.

"…" The host flicked the marshmallow, "Duncan!" The campers gasped at the revelation, "Okay, that was a shocker. Even I'm shocked, and I know the answer." Chris admitted.

"…I'll walk you there." Naruto said sadly, he was upset that one of his good friends was leaving.

"…Yeah, thank…" Bridgette sighed as she stood up and joined Naruto to the dock of shame.

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

"That really suck that you're leaving, dattebayo." Naruto sighed as he ruffled his hair and Bridgette shuffled her feet.

"Yeah…Naruto, I need to tell you something before I leave." The surfer girl said with blush, she can feel her heart beating faster.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"…For weeks since we got here on this island…I really have a great time with you every time we hang out together." Bridgette said as Naruto chuckled, "I realized something when I'm with you…You were so kind, so sweet, and fun…I really like you a lot…I really want to go out with you." The surfer girl look up into the redhead's eyes, "Naruto, I love you."

"W…W…W…" Naruto stuttered with red face.

"I know that it's shocking for you so that's why I want to tell you to take your time and I will wait for your answer when we'll see each other…" Bridgette smiled at him softly and she felt very bold so she decided to lean up to him and kiss him tenderly. Naruto's face turn more redder as Bridgette broke away and step on the boat before turn to him with gentle smile and lovely eyes. "I'll wait for your answer…I love you."

"Y…Y…Yeah…" The redhead stuttered before fainted from overload. She giggled as the ship took her away from the island.

"About time!" Leshawna giggled as some campers snickered at the fainted redhead. Only Heather was not happy about it and growled at the retreating ship with deadly glare.

"I'll get him." DJ chuckled, walking over to lift Naruto and carry him back to the cabin.

"Lucky bastard, two kisses in one day?" Duncan laughed out loudly.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"…Oz!" Lindsay called out to Owen as he turned to her with blinked eyes.

"Yeah, Lind?"

"Well, after seeing Brooke confessed to Nikko, it gives me courage…" Lindsay blushed, "Oren, I like you, like, a lot. I know that I'm not smart and don't have a great memories but I really really really like you a lot."

"R-R-Really? Me too!" Owen stuttered with a grin and blush as he picks Lindsay up with a hug. "I like you a lot too!"

"Me too!" The bombshell giggled with a blush before they slowly kiss each other.

"What is that, a lovefest?" Heather growled lowly as she stomped past them.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Naruto stares off into sea, it has been three days after Bridgette's confession. "Hey, boy, still have her on your mind?" The redhead blinked as he looks to his side to see Leshawna sat down on the stair with a smirk.

"Um…Yeah…It's kinda shocking for me…" Naruto sighed, scratched the back of his head as he watches the other campers playing with Frisbee and he can see Heather was sunbath with her friend.

"Yeah, a love confession can do that to some people." The sassy girl nodded.

"Hmm, yeah…To be honest, I've never think of getting in relationship until Bridgette confessed to me, dattebayo." The redhead said.

"Really? You don't? Not even one fantasy about be with your crush?" Leshawna asked with raised eyebrow.

"…Well, yeah, I had a crush for a short time before…I guess that counted as thinking about relationship."

"Yet…Who was your crush?" The sister smirked at the blushing redhead.

"N-N-no comment, dattebayo." Naruto stuttered before standing up and called out to the campers, "Hey, toss me the Frisbee!"

'He so did that on purpose to avoid the topic.' Leshawna rolled her eyes as she joined them.

It wasn't long until the loudspeaker feedback, catching everyone's attention, and Chris' voice speak out with a chuckle. "Morning, campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the arts-and-crafts center."

"About time we have something to do." Heather grunted, she want to kick Gwen off right away for stole her idiot's first kiss.

* * *

**(Arts-and-Crafts Center)**

Chris pulled up his ATV and jumped off with a grin. "Welcome to the arts-and-crafts center."

"More like the arts-and-crap center." Duncan sighed with crossed arms.

"Yeah." The host grinned, "It used to be an outhouse…"

"How the hell is that an outhouse? It's huge, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"…Anyway…" Chris rolled his eyes, "Now it's where Chef parks his road hog." The host kicked the door open to reveal the cooker's motorcycle.

"Beaut!" Duncan grinned.

"Awesome!" Owen said in awe as DJ and Naruto nodded with him. The girls rolled their eyes at the boys' reactions.

"Which brings us to your challenge…" Chris chuckled, "Building your own wheels."

"Hot rods!" Owen cheered, "Awesome, give me five!" He holds out for Duncan, only receiving a glare. "Woo…" The oaf whined.

"You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depot." The host explained as he gesturing at the pile of dismantled bikes.

"Bicycles!" Owen cheered again before blinked at the campers, "Less awesome but still cool, right?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Once you've collected the basics, trick them out any way you want using props from the arts-and-crafts center." Chris put on his helmet as he drives his ATV past them, "Best design wins…and to prove that I'm a nice guy, I'm even throwing the bike manual." The host tossed the said book at them.

"Ew! It's furry!" Heather said after caught the book and tossed it in air, only to be catch by Izzy.

"Cool! Mold spores!" The crazy girl giggled.

"Freak…We get first dibs." Heather called out to the campers.

"Oh-oh-oh!" Owen ran up to the pile, "I'm gonna make my dream bike!"

"Oh my gosh, me too!" Lindsay giggled next to him, "Every year at Christmas, I asked for a sunset sally bike but never got one…" She pouted.

"Really?" Owen gasped, "Maybe I will get you one for your Christmas…if you want me to."

"Oh, O! That's so sweet of you!" The bombshell hugged the oaf with a smile, earning a blush out of her large boyfriend. They both agreed that she can call him by O to make it easy for her to remember.

"Enough with mushy stuff." Duncan cut in as he dragged Owen away from his girlfriend and whispered to him. "If we want to vote the chicks out, then our bikes have to kick ass. Capiche?"

"Yeah!" Owen cheered.

"Hmm, I guess so." Naruto rubbed his head, focusing on find the bike parts that he need. He just agreed to join the alliance but the truth is that he only votes for whoever he wants and they don't know it.

"Guys' alliance…" DJ gulped nervously, the boys never know that Heather was listening in.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"The guys think they're so stealth, building their little alliances." Heather smirked, "It's kind of cute, really. But why work on your own bike when you can get someone to do it for you."

* * *

Heather stopped Lindsay on her way to the girls and whispered to her. "See that motor thingy with all the fancy exhausts?" She handed the bombshell a wrench, "Dismantle it and make it fast, before Chef shows up."

"But what about my bike?" Lindsay asked, "I want to win, too!"

"Of course, you do." Heather said, "But looks at it this way. Who else can I save your butt unless I win? We're BFFs, remember? Would I steer you wrong?"

"Yeah, we're BFF." Lindsay smiled before the queen bee pushes her into the arts-and-crafts center building and blocks the girls. "Oh, unh-unh." Heather waved her index finger, "We're going in first. You'll just have to wait your turn or you can save yourself the effort and not even bother." The girls glared at the queen bee before a seagull shit on her head, sent her running and screaming.

"Got to love Karma." Gwen laughed with the girls.

* * *

Naruto was working on his bike and chuckled as soon as he heard Owen farted from working too hard on the tire. "Whisker time!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Oh no-O-O-O-Ooooooooo!" Naruto purred out as Izzy rubbed his whiskers, "I-I-Izzy!"

"Hiya, Red!" The crazy girl giggled, "Come with me, I gotta show you the bike!"

"Um…" The redhead glanced back at the smirking boys before shrugged, "Sure. I'll check it out, dattebayo." He stood up and following the skipping crazy girl.

"Poor sucker. I hate to be in one of love web." DJ shakes his head with a chuckle.

"I hear you." Duncan snickered.

* * *

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Naruto said with widened eyes as Izzy modeled on her bike, made out of woods.

"Oh, my brother was a mechanic before he got run over by and developed a fear of motor vehicles." Izzy grinned, "Come on, let's take it for test-drive with me!"

"Really? But there's only one seat…" Naruto said.

"Oh, just sit here." The crazy girl patted the bike's seat and the redhead shrugged before he saddled the bike. Izzy grinned at him and before he knows it, she sat on top of Naruto's lap.

"I-I-Izzy?!" The redhead stuttered, only to scream out as soon as Izzy starts to pedal the bike as fast as she can. "Wait! We're going down the slope!" Naruto shrieked before they went down the hill.

* * *

Heather blinked at her nails, did she just heard her idiot give out a shriek? "Nah!" She shook her head before Lindsay hold out a doll to her.

"Look! It's an ugly doll with pretty hair, just like you!" Lindsay grinned and Heather was not sure if it was an insult or compliment. "I'm gonna use her for my bike." The bombshell smiled, only to see her leader glaring at her.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I think sometimes I say the wrong thing." Lindsay admitted, "Once I told my math teacher that his new hairpiece looked like my dog's butt, but he really took it the wrong way." She shrugged with a smile, "My dog has the cutest, curly, little butt. It was a compliment."

_***Static***_

"Who's the motherfucker that destroyed my motorcycle?!" Chef roared, holding his broken parts. "I just paid my last payments!"

* * *

DJ was testing out his helmet before Owen speaks up, "Do you guys remember your first bike ride?"

"Oh yeah!" Duncan chuckled, "I wiped out so bad, I popped my collarbone. You could see it sticking right out of my shoulder. It was so wick!"

"Oh, that's nothing!" Owen laughed, "I popped my arm right out of my socket. It took three doctors to hold me down while they slingshot it back into place." They both sighed, "Good times." They never noticed the paled giant dropped his helmet before placing a lot of armors on himself.

"Campers, time to judge your bikes." Chris' voice speaks out of the loudspeaker, "Put your pedal to the metal and meet me at the craft center."

"Aren't we at the center already?" Leshawna raised her eyebrows.

* * *

"Well, campers, we gave you the parts." Chris grinned as he walks up to the campers, "Let's see what you came up with." He glanced at Heather's bike, "Excellent aerodynamics, Heather."

"It only weighs two ounces." The queen bee gave him a smug smirk.

"Like her brain." Gwen mocked as the host walk to her bike.

"Spooky yet practical. Well done." Chris nodded as he walk to next bike, "Wicked 'mad max' mobile, Duncan!"

The host turns to Lindsay's bike and the bombshell smiled at him. "Go ahead. Ring her bell." Chris pushed the bell, only to hear nothing and look at the bombshell with weird look. "The real bell has sound effects like this." Lindsay said before neighed at the host.

'…That's horse, not bell…' Chris rolled his eyes as he passed her to the next bike and glance at armor-cladded DJ. "Dude? Seriously? This is lame." The giant looked down as the host walked to Leshawna's bike, "That's a nice bike there, girl!"

"Thank!" Leshawna grinned, her bike was just an normal mountain bike, made out of woods and few metals. "It's best to go with simple instead of fancy."

"Oh, I hear you there!" Chris chuckled before Owen rolled up to him on his small tricycle, "Owen, nice job…" He glanced around, "Hey, where's Naruto and Izzy?"

"Beat me, Izzy dragged him off to somewhere." Duncan shrugged.

* * *

**(Hill)**

Naruto screamed out, tightened his arms on Izzy as she snuggled up against his chest with her back. "Yah!" The crazy girl giggled out as the bike kept went down the longest slope.

* * *

**(Arts-and-Crafts Center)**

"Well, their losses, 'cause this is where it gets good." Chris grinned with raised fist, "We're gonna ride these babies…Hard!"

"Ha! Awesome, because my bike is built for speed." Heather bragged, "Right, Lindsay?"

"Totally!" The said girl nodded.

"Yeah, unfortunately, you won't be riding it, Heather." The host chuckled, "You'll be switching bikes!" The campers stared at him with widened eyes, "Yeah, cruel twist, huh? All righty, then see you at beach." Heather scowled at his back.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Chris rolled on his ATV and stopped in front of the campers with angry Chef. "Okay, here's how it works." The host explained as he pulls out his helmet, "Everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see whose bike you're riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line, then you get to ride it in the final round." The campers picked out and look at their paper, only Heather look unpleased by that.

"Hey, looky!" Lindsay walks up to the scowling queen bee with a smile, "I got your bike."

"Excellent." Heather pulls the bombshell to her side, "If you cross the finish line on my bike, then I get to ride and Gwen will be out here by night! So if it looks like you're losing, just push the red button." Lindsay nodded at her as she glanced at the red button on Heather's bike.

"Now before we start…" Chris spoke, "Has anyone seen Naruto or Izzy?"

* * *

**(River)**

"How the hell is that possible!" Naruto shouted out as the bike raced across the water and Izzy giggled at his screaming face.

* * *

**(Beach)**

The campers lined up on their chosen bikes before Chris nodded at them with a grin. "Okay, racers. Get on your marks, get set…" The host turned his head, "Paramedics on standby…And drag!" The campers took off on their bikes but a few campers don't take off.

"Hey, where's the pedals?" Owen shouted at Duncan, attempting to find them on the bike.

"Ugh!" Heather grunted out, trying to move her chosen bike but it won't even move an inch.

Gwen groaned out with teary eyes as the dust flew into her eyes, courtesy of Duncan on Lindsay's bike. "Okay, this is so messed up, but yee-ha!" The punk laughed out, "This is one booming ride!"

"I know, right!" Lindsay said as she pedaled past the punk.

'I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe!' DJ thought with smile, he was riding Leshawna's bike without any mishaps.

"Sweet ride, isn't it? Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Leshawna called out to the giant on Gwen's bike. Somehow, she jinxed it as her bike fall apart under DJ's weight and he cried out. "Whoa!" Leshawna screamed out, crashed into the dismantled bike and fall down.

"Got to wear jock…" DJ whined in pain before cried out as soon as Heather crashed into them with his bike since she wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Back at the starting line, Owen scratched his head and look around the bike before staring at the skull on Duncan's bike. He grabbed it and pull to find out there was a string connected to the skull. "Huh?" Owen let go of it and the bike just revved before it took off at high speed. "Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" The oaf screamed out as he crossed the finish line, accidently buried Chef under the sand. The cooker waved his flag as Lindsay, Duncan, and Gwen crossed the finish line.

"Yes!" Chris chuckled, "We have three awesome wipeouts by Heather, Leshawna, and DJ! Four winners…Owen's fun machine, Heather's speed machine, Lindsay's sunset sally, and Duncan's lethal machine."

"Yah! How do I stop this thing!" Owen cried out on Duncan's still-going bike.

"Slam the hood ornament!" The punk called out and Owen did it before it sends him flying in the air and crashed into Chef.

"Awesome finish, Owen!" Chris laughed harder as he drove his ATV away from them, "It's time to head over to the TDI motorcross!"

"Is this the part where you help saving my butt from being voted out?" Lindsay asked.

"Not yet." Heather smiled at her, "We have to make sure we win this part of challenge, too. So get your 'A' game on."

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naruto cried out as they raced through the thorny vines, "Hold on, Alvin!" He yelled at the chipmunk on his head, somehow they accidentally pick the creature up on their way. Alvin squeaked out as his fur peeled out.

"Isn't it fun!" Izzy giggled, enjoying the feeling of Naruto's chest.

* * *

**(Beach)**

The three losers sat on top of the hill and watch the four finalists rolling up to the starting line. "Wow, sweet wheels!" Owen grinned at his girlfriend.

"I know, right?" Lindsay giggled before kiss his cheek, "For good luck, O…P.S. I love yours."

"Hehehe, yeah!" The oaf giggled with blush on his face as he pecks her cheek too.

"Dude…" Duncan pulled Owen's ear, "Enough with flirting and focus..Or I'll gonna kick your ass into next week."

"Focus, right!" Owen gulped with thumb-up, "Negatory on fun. Done!"

"Campers, welcome to the…" Chris said, "Moto…Moto…Cross…Cross…Challenge…Challege!"

"Dude, why are you faking echo?" Duncan deadpanned.

"Using your own bikes, you'll race the course, avoiding the hidden pitfalls." The host ignored the punk, "Cue the deathtraps! There's dodging the land mines…" Some exploded in front of the group, "Maneuvering though the oil slick, and finally, jumping the piranhas…" The piranhas jumped out of the water pit as the racers gulped, "Oh, and one more thing…Last one to cross the finish line will get boot off the island…No bonfire, do not pass go, do not collect a marshmallow."

"What…" Owen and Duncan muttered in unison.

"Okay, so here's our strategy…" Heather whispered to Lindsay, "We have to stick together so that one of us wins the race. You go first and clear a path through the mines."

"Uh-huh…" The bombshell whispered softly.

"Then go through the oil slick so I can see how to get through it."

"Okay…"

"If you make it through those two parts, then the third part is easy. Just keep the piranhas busy while I sneak though."

"Wait!" Lindsay gasped, "Then you'll win, not me."

"Exactly." Heather smirked.

"I was thinking it would be really fun if I won a challenge for myself for once." The bombshell really wants to have her first individual victory.

"Yeah, that's a great idea in theory." The queen bee rolled her eyes, "But then who would come up with all the new strategies to get us through to the next week?"

"Ri-Right…" Lindsay sighed, "Okay…"

"Don't worry." Heather said, "If the piranhas don't eat you, then you'll definitely be second, which means Owen or Duncan will be off the island…"

"But I don't want O to lose…" The bombshell whimpered.

"Ugh…He won't lose, I promise…" The queen bee scoffed softly.

"Racers!" Chris raised his arm in air before bring it down, "Take your positions…And go!" He watches on as the racers raced off into his deathtrap course. Owen was first to drop out, thank to the land mine, and he cried out as Chef ducked under him before a tire hit him in the head.

"Can't I have break!" The cooker groaned. It has been a bad day for him since someone destroyed his ride. Lindsay cheered as she launched into the sky from the land mine and landed right behind Duncan. The punk slide on the oil slick and fall down, soaking himself with the oil as Lindsay rolled by him, clearing the path for Heather in process. The bombshell widened her eyes at the upcoming piranha pit and tried to brake her bike but the speed of her bike actually carried her across the water and made it, only to balancing her bike between the land and the pit.

'Good!' Heather smirked, pushed her red button and the engine revved inside the bike's toolbox. It send her bike flying in the air, soared above Lindsay's head and landed on the finish line as Chef waved his flag.

"And we have our winner! Heather!" Chris announced on his ATV and the campers groaned.

"Yeah! You won!" Lindsay cheered, "We did it. We're safe!"

"That's not exactly true." The host stepped in, "Heather is safe because her bike crossed the line first, but since Duncan and Owen wiped out and didn't complete the race, they technically didn't cross the line at all, which makes you the last one to cross the line, which means it's 'Dock of Shame' time, baby!"

"Okay, I'm so confused." The bombshell said, she can't understand what the host was saying in one breath.

"It means I can't save you until I give you the victory." Heather explained, "But I can't do that, too risky. You understand." The queen bee smirked as she walks away.

"But I won." Lindsay grabbed her arm, "I even built your bike."

"I don't know what she's talking about." Heather laughed, "You should just leave with your dignity intact. It will make you seem much more cuter in the instant replays." The campers gasped at them.

"But we were going to the final three together." The bombshell said with widened eyes.

"Guess not."

"Aren't you even sad?" Lindsay asked, "We're BFF…"

"Yeah, for the contest." Heather shrugged with crossed arms, "It's not like we're gonna be best friends for life or anything."

"I can't believe you just said that but we pinkie-swore…" Lindsay gasped, "You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?"

"Truth?" The bombshell nodded, "Not really, no." Heather raised her eyebrow at the glaring campers, "What? We're not here to make friends. We're here to become celebrities, remember?"

"Ooh, that's cold, brah!" Duncan dropped his jaws.

"Oh, like you're such a team player." Heather flipped her hair, "All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone."

"At least I'm straight with people." The punk said.

"That's true." Leshawna nodded.

"Whatever!" The queen bee rolled her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere soon."

"This week, you are so mean!" Lindsay muttered, "And all that bad stuff people said about you is true…" She lashed out, "Like how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little motherfucker!" She flipped Heather the bird as the campers watched on. Chris and Chef glanced at each other with widened eyes. "I always told them they were wrong! I stood up for you because I thought we were BFF, but they're right! You are really a two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little, motherfucker!" She continued to ranting and cussing out.

"Dude, your girl has quite a mouth on her." Duncan whispered to Owen and he nodded at the punk.

"And guess what?" Lindsay growled, "I don't want to be BFF anymore. I'd rather spend the day staring at O's cute ass than shopping with you! And P.S., your shoes are tacky!"

"Yeah, you tell her, girl!" Leshawna laughed with the campers.

"Go jump in the piranha pool." Heather was about to walk away until everyone heard Naruto's voice.

"Stop this thing!" The redhead wailed out as Izzy's bike flew off the hill and into the water.

"Whoo-hoo! That was fun!" The crazy girl giggled as they stumbled out of the water, "What a rush! It makes me want to do something…like…like…" She turns around and jumped on Naruto, wrapped her legs around his waist as he hold her up.

"Izzy? What are you do…Mmph!" The redhead widened his eyes as Izzy kiss him, forcing her tongue down his throat.

"Whoa…" Leshawna blinked at the crazy girl's bold move. She takes a glance at Heather and smirked after seeing her gaping expression.

"Whoo-hoo! That was so great!" Izzy giggled after her make-out with Naruto.

"…" Naruto said nothing as he stared at her with dropped jaw.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I just swear that she was grinding on Whiskers." Duncan laughed, holding his sides.

_***Static***_

"Well, everyone was kissing him and I don't want to miss out." Izzy grinned.

_***Static***_

"Bitch!" Heather cried out as she throws her fists around, "I worked so hard to enforce a rule at my school that no bitch would come near my idiot! Now it's all ruined, thank to these bitches!"

* * *

**(Dock of Shame)**

The campers lined up to watch Lindsay leaving the island. "Thank for all your support, Greta. I love you, Lequisha." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Take care, girl!" Leshawna hugged the bombshell, "If it makes you feel better, we would have kept you on."

"Really? Thanks!" Lindsay smiled, "Kick Hanna's ass for me." She stopped in front of the boys, "Bye guys, see you at the finale." She turned to Naruto, "Can you look after O for me?"

"Sure, dattebayo." The redhead grinned at her.

"Thank…" Lindsay walk to the upsetting oaf, "Awww, I gonna miss you the most."

"Lind!" Owen wailed as he hugged Lindsay.

"There, there, O." Lindsay kissed him softly, "I love you."

"I love you too!" The oaf sniffed, releasing her and Naruto patted his back.

"Good luck, Holly." The bombshell said as she walk past Heather and climb on the ship. "I hope you get everything your karma owes you. Okay, I'm ready!" The ship sailed off as the campers watch on.

"Well, campers, anyone up for a movie night?" Chris chuckled, "Everyone, meet up at the campfire at night for the movie. See you later." He turned on his heels and walk away as the campers returned to their cabins but one of them followed him.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Chris whistled before someone calls him out and he groaned, he doesn't want to talk to this certain camper. "What do you want, Naruto?" The host rolled his eyes, thankful that there was no camera around.

"Um…Well…" The redhead rubbed his head bashful, "I was figuring that we would spend some time together to getting know each other…"

"Naruto, I don't know what kind of lies Kushina just told you but I'm not your father." Chris ran hand across his hair.

"She doesn't lie! It's the truth! There is a DNA test and it confirmed that you are my tou-san…Why can't you accept that I'm your son!" Naruto shouted at him.

"That's enough, Naruto! Enough of it! I told you and I'm going to say this time, I'm not your daddy! Kushina lied to you and if you're after money or fifteen minutes of fam…" He was cut off by the punch in stomach from tearful redhead.

"She never told a lie, you know that! I'm not either after these things! Don't you have any idea how long I have to wait for you to show up and take me in when kaa-san died! I thought you will accept me if I told you the truth! I always kept hoping that you will come for me because I need you! You…You…You bastard! I hate you!" Naruto cried out with tears before he ran away from the host as he winced.

"Wait…Ugh…" Chris groaned, the redhead was right about one thing. Kushina would never tell a lie in her life and if she did, everyone can see through it. "Great…" Chris muttered as he walks away from the woods, he was still denying the fact that the redhead was his son.

The clearing was silence until the cooker stepped out behind a tree with crates. "…The fuck?" Chef muttered with widened eyes, he just accidentally walk on their conversation when he was getting things ready for horror challenge. He frowned, starting to see some resemblances between Naruto and Chris. "Oh boy…" The cooker groan, it looks like he's going to have a talk with his boss. If the brat was telling the truth about DNA test, then it looks like Chris really screwed up this time.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Heather noticed that there was something wrong with Naruto since the campers got together to watch the movie and some of the campers noticed it but they decided not to bother him for now. "He's coming out of the woods with a big, hacking chainsaw." Izzy grinned, "That's so cool!"

"Oh no!" Owen gasped, "Psycho killer man's going for the car!"

"Yo, fool couple, stop making out and start the car!" Leshawna throw her popcorns at the screen.

"They're gonna be chainsaw sushi!" Izzy giggled before hugged Naruto's arm out of fear as soon as the woman on the film screamed out.

"Great Canadian Cheese!" Owen jumped on his feet, "Now the car won't start!"

"Oh, man! I hate scary movies!" DJ looked away.

"Run!" Izzy jumped, "The Psycho's gonna get you!"

"Here comes the blood fest!" Gwen smirked before she gives a small frown, noticing that the redhead was not paying attention. "Something wrong, Naruto?" She whispered to him, only to get a headshake. The goth girl sighed lightly before watch the rest of the movie.

"Aw, the chainsaw psycho's going back to the woods." Izzy cheered, "He's getting away! Yah, good ending!" She jumped on Naruto's lap, "Izzy love scary movies!"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered as the boys glanced at each other.

"Whoo! Am I ever glad that's over." DJ sighed as soon as the movie ended, "I really hate scary movies."

"Oh yeah? What scares you most?" Duncan smirked, "The part where everyone meets a grisly death or the psycho killer with…A HOOK!" The punk pulls out a hook, causing DJ to scream out and everyone, but Naruto, laughed at the cowering giant.

"Not cool, man!" DJ whined.

"Aw, come on, Deej." Gwen giggled as she packed the movie, "For a slasher flick, it was pretty tame."

"Yeah, there was hardly any hacking." Duncan chuckled, "Not like bloodbath two, summer camp reign of terror."

"No way, that's my favorite movie!" The goth girl perked up and starts to acting out some part of her favorite movies. "I love when the killer jams that guy's hand into the lawn mower."

"Or when he pushes the chick off the deck and then she lands on a propeller blade that slices her in half." The punk grinned before they both speak in unison, "Or when he shoves that big dude's head inside the wood chipper."

"…I would shove his head in the wood chipper, dattebayo…" Naruto whispered bitterly and no one heard him but someone did and this person was about to ask him before Heather scoffed at them.

"Aw, looks like Gwen and Duncan have something in common than bad fashion sense." The queen bee crossed her arms, "It's just mindless guts and gore."

"Horror movies aren't mindless!" Gwen defended.

"Yeah, they're loaded with psychological trauma." Duncan supported her, "Look at DJ."

"Whatever!" Heather growled, "Do anyone have any idea what and when our next challenge will be?"

"Yeah…" Owen nodded before they hear the boat revved loudly and walk toward the dock to see Chef tossed the bags on the boat with the host.

"Yo, Chef, where's the fire?" Duncan asked but the cooker stared at them with fear before jump on the ship and they sailed out as fast as they can.

"Dude, you forget that!" Owen called out, picking up a backpack before blinked at the newspaper and opened it to read the headline out loud. "Escaped psycho killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing hockey mask with a hooked hand and carrying a chainsaw."

"He's on the loose!" Izzy giggled.

"Oh come on!" Heather muttered, "They don't expect us to fall for this. Scary movie followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed lame prop."

"I-I-I don't know." DJ stuttered, "Chef looked pretty spooked."

"Please!" The queen bee rolled her eyes, "It's all their part of their little stunt to freak us out."

"If it's was a stunt, would Chris leave behind his hair gel?" Owen raised the bottle, drawing out gasps from the campers before Naruto grabbed it and throw it at the sea with angry expression.

"Whoa, this is for real!" Gwen cried out, it seems that no one noticed Naruto's angry face.

"Let me get this straight." DJ gulped, "Chris left us for dead, and now we're alone, while that escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw is on loose?"

"No, we're alone while that escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is on the loose." Duncan pulls out a hook with a chuckle as the giant screamed on top of his lung.

"I told you, dude, not funny!" DJ whimpered.

"Ugh, neither is your chicken-little routine." Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Get a grip, bro."

"I can't help it." The giant replied, "I felt like I'm being watched."

"Duh, it's a reality show!" Heather said with narrowed eyes, "We're always being watched."

* * *

**(Monitors Tent)**

Chris laughed at the monitors, "Heather's right and tonight, we're watching to see who can survive a real-life scary movie with special guest appearance by the escaped psycho killer with chainsaw and a hook!" The host raised a hook with a smirk. The camera stopped recording and it wasn't long until he heard his phone ringing on the other side, Chris turns his head to Chef as the cooker puts on his costume. "Hey, Chef, can you answer it for me?"

"Sure…" Chef mumbled, picking up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Chris is little busy, may I take a message?" The cooker blinked, "Oh, hello, doctor." Chris jumped with paled face before he ran to his co-worker to steal the phone back but Chef holds his head back at arm length.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Chris shouted, flailing his arms around but the cooker ignored him.

"Hmm, ah, yeah, yeah…Oh, it's matched…Yeah…" Chef nodded his head as he listened to the doctor on phone, "Can I ask you a question? How many times did he have it tested?" His eyes widened, "Fool say what?! Seventy-one times?!" Chef glared at sweating host, "Oh, I'm going to beat it into him…Talk, beat, same difference! Thank, bye." The cooker tossed the phone at the host and glared at him. "…Seventy-one times?"

"Um…Maybe he got it wrong again?" Chris said nervously.

"He said that seventy-one out of seventy-one matched…" Chef sighed, "Look, it's not my business but you have to accept the fact that Naruto is your kid…"

"Wait, how did you know that it's Nar…"

"I overhear you two few hours ago." The cooker grunted, "I know that you're having hard time with the knowledge that you have a son but I think you should just give him a chance, maybe he'll grow on you."

"Ugh…But he has friends…Just go and scare some kids…" Chris mumbled, waving him away.

"Fine…" Chef sighed as he walks toward the exit, "One more thing…Brat really went through a lot of things and he doesn't need friends for this, he needs a family...You're all he has left." The cooker stepped out and walk toward the campsite.

The host sighed, "I…I need more time…"

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Okay, look." Gwen sighed, tried to calm the campers down. "It don't matter whether this is real or a challenge. We need a game plan."

"Yeah, yeah, we need a game plan." DJ whimpered before Heather leans in with scowl.

"You little fright wigs might need a game plan, but I need a shower!" The queen bee walks past the campers.

"Are you crazy?" Gwen deadpanned, "First rule of slasher films, never go off alone."

"I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie." Heather replied with an eyeroll, "We're being punked. You're so gullible…Hey, Chris, if you're listening, next time rent one that take place at a summer camp!" She turns to the campers with hands on her hip, "If you losers want to hang out around and play boogeyman, go ahead. But I have got a date with exfoliation."

"And the bossy, mean chick seals her fate." Izzy giggled lowly as the queen bee walks off and make a slicing sound effect.

"Wow!" Owen gasped, "You're really good at sound effects!"

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy." Gwen ordered her fellow campers, "Who's in?" Duncan shrugged his shoulders before walk off, followed by the campers.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I'm really scared, man!" DJ shivered, "But I'm more worrying about Naruto, he actually doesn't say a word since the movie started…Maybe he's scared inside?"

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Okay, rule number one, do not go off on your own." Gwen paced around the campfire as she warned them about the rules of slasher film. "Rule number two, if you do not go off on your own, never go in the woods…Rule number three, if you do go in the woods, never, ever, ever make out in the woods, or you will die in the woods." The goth girl scanned the campers before she noticed that they were missing one more camper, "Where's Izzy?"

"Breaking rules one and two." Duncan chuckled, "She said that she want to hunt the psycho killer dude."

"She's doomed!" Owen gulped.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Yo, psycho killer man!" Izzy called out, her voice echoed through the forest. "Come out, psycho killer! Let's fight!" She giggled.

'Crazy maggot be crazy!' Chef rolled his eyes behind the hockey mask before he appeared behind the crazy girl and the cooker inhaled deeply, startled the girl. Izzy quickly turns around to see the killer with revving chainsaw and she screamed out, running away from him. She may be a crazy but not crazy enough to go against a chainsaw. The cooker chased her down and cornered her at the cliff.

"Noooo!" Izzy screamed out as Chef picks her up with his hook and carry her away to the monitors tent.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Naruto slumped on the tree stump, glance at the chart that Gwen set up, with all campers on it. "Okay, now that I've drawn a chart of all the players." The goth girl said as she turns around and blinked. "We can…Where is Owen and DJ?"

"DJ had to take a leak, so he took fatso with him." Duncan answered with a smirk.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

DJ glanced around nervously, "Okay, no matter what, you do not leave, not if you hear a psycho, not if you see a psycho, not if a psycho is slashing you to bits."

"Buddy, don't worry!" Owen chuckled, "I got your back." The giant nodded as he entering the bathroom and the oaf whistled before he hears the familiar song of ice-cream truck. "Ice cream? Whooo-hooo!" Owen cheered, running off to the source of the song.

"Hello?" DJ whispered inside the bathroom before he gasped at the sight of Heather with green facial mask and screamed loudly.

"DJ, it's me." Heather raised her eyebrow, "Heather?" The giant ran through the door, leaving behind the DJ-sized hole. The queen bee sighed as she stepped into the shower and let the water running down her body. She stared at her feet and frowned as she remembers this afternoon when Izzy just make out with her idiot. That is the third time that Naruto got kissed by someone that is not her and she felt that it was unfair.

She believe that she deserve to be with Naruto because she has been there for him through everything. She was there when his mother died, she was there when he got stabbed by his stalker, she was there when he was having hard time, and she was there when he was still alone. She wants to be there for the rest of his life and she felt afraid that she's losing him to these bitches who were not there when he need someone…She realized that she don't like the idiot because…she truly love him more than anyone and it kept growing everyday.

* * *

**(DJ)**

The screaming giant kept ran across the island, even the underwater with muffled scream and before he knows it, Izzy slapped across his face. "Wha…" DJ looked around to see that he was in some kind of tent.

"Dude, you're safe." Chris said with a grin.

"I am?" DJ sighed, sitting down and flinched when he saw Chef in his psycho costume.

"It's just Chef." The host informed, "He was gonna scare the bejabbers out of you, but apparently Heather beat him to it."

"Bro, did you see her face?" The giant shivered, "That was some serious ugly going on."

"…True, but you still bailed before Chef even got a crack at you." Chris smirked, "Speak of which, you're up, psycho man." Chef nodded and walks out with a smirk.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

Heather turns off the shower before give out a growl when she hears someone breathing heavily out of her shower stall. "Not funny, pervert! Get lost!" The sound of heavy breathing increased before she slammed the door open, "I'm serious! Get lost, perv…" She stared at the killer with widened eyes.

"…"

"…"

"…Aaaaah!" Heather screamed loudly before fainted on the spot. Chef shook his head as he pick the queen bee up and carry her to the monitor tent.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Heat-chan?" Naruto blinked at the sound of his friend's screaming as Gwen returned from her search for the large boys.

"Where's Leshawna?" The goth girl asked with her hands in air.

"She went to get some chow." Duncan jabbed his thumb at the main lodge.

"Oh, come on! Don't anyone even listen to me?!" Gwen huffed out as she sat down next to Naruto and crossed her arms. It wasn't long until they heard the screaming of the sassy girl. "See, I told you to never go off alone!" The goth girl groaned out, burying her head in hands.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream." Owen hummed as his eyes glance around for the truck, he never noticed that he was followed by the killer until the psycho tapped the oaf's shoulder. "Oh, hey, did you see any ice cream truck…" Owen blinked at the killer before give out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**(Monitors Tent)**

Chef dragged the fainted oaf in the tent and dropped him. "He is so going to have a nightmare after that." Chris chuckled.

"Dude shouldn't bail out on me early." DJ pointed out as they stared at downed Owen.

"Everyone better got a piece of brownies before he get up." Leshawna said, taking one piece of brownies and ate it.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"I guess DJ and Owen bit the dust." Gwen muttered as she crossed the said campers out, "You know what really ticks me off? That I was trying to help them."

"Live and learn, sweetheart." Duncan smirked as he set the sticks on fire.

"You are really a pyro, aren't you?" The goth girl placed her hands on hip.

"So? I like burning stuff." The punk shrugged.

"We could set his trailer on fire, dattebayo." Naruto whispered softly that not even the audio can pick it up. Gwen and Duncan glanced at each other with concern about the sulking redhead.

"Um…So is that why you went to juvie for?" Gwen asked the punk, trying to get Naruto away from something on his mind.

"Like I'd tell you why I went to juvie." Duncan scoffed, accidentally set the chart on fire.

"Holy shit!" Gwen ran off, "I'll get water!"

"Now it's down to us…" The punk smirked as he stood up and walk toward the dock. "Don't die, Whiskers."

"Whatever…" Naruto muttered as Gwen ran back and doused the fire.

"Hey, where's Duncan?" The goth girl looked around for the punk.

"He went off to looking for the psycho, dattebayo." The redhead sighed.

"Ugh! You know what!" Gwen throws her bucket down, "I'm getting a sandwich…" She takes a glance at the sulking redhead. "Come with me, Naruto." The said boy sighed as he stand up and follow the goth girl to the main lodge.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Gwen was making a sandwich and Naruto rested his head on the table with a frown. "Naruto, did something happen?" The goth girl walk to him and sat down to eat her sandwich.

"…Nothing…"

"It doesn't sound like nothing. I heard you saying that you want to shove someone's head in the wood chipper when we were talking about the death scene…What's the deal?"

"I told you, it's nothing, dattebayo…" Gwen sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, remember what you just told me back at the woods when I thought Trent was cheating on me…I want to repay you by helping you." The redhead glanced at her before he sighed.

"…It…It's just that I'm really pissed at someone…This person won't accept the truth and said that it was just a lie…accused me of something that I'm not…It really make me angry at this person, dattebayo."

"Who?" Gwen asked with raised eyebrow.

"…I can't say who because it's really personal thing…" Naruto sighed before they noticed that there was a person with chainsaw and a hook in the room with them.

"I wasn't born yesterday, dude. Please! We just watched a scary movie with an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, and here you are running around." The goth girl rolled her eyes and the redhead frowned at the psycho, noticing that person was white with purple hair. Where did the producers found this guy?

* * *

**(Monitors Tent)**

Duncan peeked in the tent with a smirk and a hockey mask in his hand, "Someone loses this?" He faced against Chef on the dock and won the battle.

"Way to go!" The campers cheered.

"Hey, coolio!" Izzy pointed at the monitor with a grin, "Red and Gwen are taking on the psycho killer."

"Wait a sec!" Duncan glanced at Chef, "If Chef's in here then who's in the lodge with them?"

Chris stared at the monitor with widened eyes, it's a real psycho killer and he was in the lodge with Naruto…His…His…His son! "NARUTO!" The host screamed out and ran out of the tent, followed by the campers and the cooker.

"Gwen!" Owen cried out.

"Naruto! If something happened to him, Kushina's ghost will kill me for good!" Chris cried out to Chef, never noticed some campers glanced at him with raised eyebrows, they never heard of Kushina person before.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Back off, dude. I'm in foul mood, dattebayo." Naruto growled as the psycho killer stepped closer to him.

"Okay, I know the actors don't have speaking parts but you catch us at bad time." Gwen sighed, "Just come back at other time…FYI, invest in a dental plan and some toothpaste." The psycho killer take another step closer and the redhead growled at him, he just warned him that he was in a bad mood and don't want to deal with a bad actor.

"I…Told…You…To…BACK OFF!" Naruto roared, kneed the psycho killer in groin and headbutted him, breaking the mask in process. As soon as the killer dropped on his knees, holding his groin, the redhead roundkicked him away and knocked him out.

"Gwen, Naruto! He's the real escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" The group cried out.

"What!" Gwen gasped, glanced at the downed killer.

"Naruto!" Chris quickly hugged the said boy before hold his shoulders back and look everywhere on him. "You're not hurt, aren't you? Did he hurt you at all?!" Naruto blinked at him with widened eyes and the host widened his eyes, glanced back at the confusing campers. "Um…Because we don't wants you…um…to slap us with…um…lawsuit, yeah! Lawsuit is bad for us, hehehe." The campers rolled their eyes, of course, he don't want anyone to sue him for money.

"Um…Yeah, I'm good, dattebayo…" Naruto glanced at the host, he knows that Chris was just covering up but it give him a small hope that his father was starting to accept him. Behind the campers, Chef smirked at them.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

The group watches the police offices carries the unconscious killer to the police boat and sailed away from the island. "Well, it's obvious to everyone that Naruto wins invincibility." Chris said with a grin as he patted DJ's back, "and, sadly, it's equally unanimous that DJ walk the dock of shame since he was only one who screamed and bolted without the escaped psycho killer even being there." The host chuckled, "But no hard feelings, dude. You will be missed."

"Aw…Group hug!" Owen said and everyone nodded before give DJ a group hug.

"Bye, DJ, we'll miss you, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at his giant friend.

"Yeah, me too…Glad that you're okay now." DJ said as he walks toward the boat of losers and waved at his friends before it sailed off.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Whoa, that was one crazy emotional ride for the campers!" Chris grinned at the camera, "There was so many anger, tears, and mushy stuffs! But our redhead camper is one lucky dude, can you believe that he just got three smooches from three different chicks?" He chuckled, "Plus I'm sure that you, the viewers, said 'About time!' when Bridgette finally confessed to him. Now we wonder what will happen next time…What would Izzy and Heather do to beat Bridgette since she took the lead in Naruto's heart? Will Naruto finally make his decision? Who will be next to walk the dock of shame? Find out on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ISLAND!"**

* * *

**(Outside)**

Naruto sighed, he was so tired from emotional drain and he can't believe that a lot of things happened to him in just short time. He smiled a small smile before blinked at the incoming queen bee. "Oh, Heat-chan?"

"…Idiot…" Heather growled at him as she walks closer to him, "Answer me something…"

"Um…Sure?" The redhead blinked again and the queen bee glared at him before pull his collar closer to her.

"Which one did you like the most?"

"Nani?"

"Did you like it when weird goth girl do this!" Heather kissed him deeply, causing his eyes to widen.

"Um…"

"Did you like it when Klutzy do this?!" She gives him another kiss, this time a tenderly kiss. "Or did you like it when Loony do this?!" Heather wrapped her legs around his waist and make out with the redhead…Is she grinding on him?! "Well?! Well?!" Heather stood up and glared at the blushing redhead.

"…"

"…" Slowly, Heather's face turned red as she just realized what she just did…She just gave him her first kiss and…Did she just grinded on him?! "D-D-Don't think deeply about these kisses! It was just a question, it's not like I love you or anything like that!" She turns on her heels and ran away, "IT'S JUST A KISS!"

"…" Naruto dropped on his knee and screamed to the sky, "AM I IN SOME KIND OF MANGA OR SOMETHING, DATTEBAYO?!"

* * *

_Contestants: Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Naruto, Owen_

_Eliminated: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our fifth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**I'm going to be honest with you guys, I really have hard time with writing Katie's personality because in TD series, she don't talk a lot until Sadie is around, did I get her personality down? Was anyone happy that she's voted out?**

**Anyone like the extra challenge? I just created it just to make things interesting between the campers and I admitted that I'm not good with emotional stuff but I'm sure that some people would react like that.**

**I know some of you will say that I took out the disgusting foods challenge and I will tell you why I did that…It's because I noticed that it only happened when there was even numbers of boys and girls but in this story, there was more girls than boys so that's why I did it, you can say that the new challenge was a replacing challenge.**

**Were anyone shocked by Gwen's surprised kiss? I think it would be more interesting to deepen the rivalry between Gwen and Heather. Like it or hate it?**

**I will not reveal who was Naruto's crush, even if you guys asked me, I will never reveal it until later in the future, just to let you guys know.**

**Did everyone like some moments like Naruto's anger toward Chris and how Heather felt about the kisses? I admit that I may get the emotion wrong and I bet some of you will say that it feel too rushed for the emotional moment but I tried my best to make it work.**

**I give some of you a glimpse with Chris and Naruto, the host is getting around the fact he have a son but it will still take a while until he fully accept it but he's getting there. Anyone fine with how he is in denial or not?**

**You now can see that Chef is starting to acting like an uncle-figure (Semi-father-figure, depending on how some view it) to Naruto. Like it or not?**

**We are almost there at the end of Island arc, whoo-hoo! I will let you know that there will be one filler chapter right after Island arc and before action arc. That's all I can reveal for now.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it and if you excuse me, I'm going to play Sims 4 to see what's the big deal about it and relaxing for a little while.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	6. Island: Dramatic and Special Moments

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**For these who guessed the stalker's identity: Nah to all the guesses. I'm sure that you will kept guessing it but it will always be wrong and before you ask, no, it's not OC. You may have to wait for a while.**

**Nightmaster: Yeah, there will be more original challenges in the future. Hmm…Not telling because I don't want to give anyone idea and like to keep you guys guessing.**

**Raven: Well, it's possible that I'll may do the "Spin-off" series with him in it but it will be way different from the cannon.**

**Coldblue: Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. 2) Who know? But I'm sure it won't happen anytime in this arc at all.**

**Titanzilla: Who know? Let's read and see how it turns out in the future.**

**Godzilla: 1) Yeah, it's possible that the "spin-off" series will be in and we all know that it will have Action and TDWT arc.**

**Jack: Who know how it will turn out?**

**Anyway, it's time for the sixth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: I suck with chapter titles. Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Island: Dramatic and Special Moments**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, there was really a lot of hormones messing around with our campers." Chris chuckled, "During these, we just witnessed heartbroken moment, caused by our queen bee…" The footage of Heather tricked Gwen with Trent, "Followed by the unexpectedly kiss of redhead and goth campers…" Footage of Gwen kissed Naruto, "Somehow the kiss set off the chain reactions and Naruto was either lucky or unlucky to be in the middle of it, I'll say he's lucky since he get a lot of smooches!" The host winked at the camera, "We finally witnessed the confession of the surfer gal…"

"I love you, Naruto." Bridgette said as she look into Naruto's shocked eyes in the footage.

"During these events, we just kicked our unwanted campers off the island and now we are down to seven campers! Who will make it to the final? Who will walk down the dock of shame? What will happen to our favorite and fan-favorite redhead camper? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Are these flowers for Lindsay?" Naruto grinned at Owen as they walk to the main lodge with the remaining campers for their breakfast.

"Yep!" Owen nodded with wide grin, "Pretty flowers for a pretty and sweet gal! Think she will like them?"

"I'm sure she will like them, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "Hope they will last until you see her again, right?" Naruto blinked after hearing nothing from his large friend and glance behind to see nothing in his sight.

"Wasn't there just a 300-pound bag of joy talking to you?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow as the campers walk over to the redhead camper and he opened his mouth to say something but a voice from above them cut him off.

"I am only 296!" The campers glanced up to see the hanging oaf, "Someone set a trap…" Owen muttered and before they know it, a large cage entrapped the campers. "Or two!"

"Good morning, campers!" Chris chuckled as he walks to them with a beaver on his head, "Or should I say trappers? Ready for today's challenge?" The host pulled out a knife, drawing a few horrific gasps out of campers, "Excellent! Then let's chat about it over chow, shall we?"

"…He's coming back to untrap us, right?" Owen whined as they watch their host walk away from them. A knife flew in air, cut the rope and dropped the oaf into the cage, freed the campers in process. "Good aim…" The oaf groaned out.

"I'll say, dattebayo." Naruto nodded, helping his large friend up.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

"Pasta?" Gwen shivered, attempting to pull her spoon out of the bowl but it won't even budge.

"Campers, there are only seven of you left on Total Drama Island." Chris announced with a grin, "After tonight's dramatic bonfire campfire, only six of you will remain. We're nearing the end, people, so look alive."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"What are my chances of winning?" Duncan shrugged, "I'd say they're pretty darn great because anyone who doesn't vote for me is a dead man." The punk's face gets closer to the camera with a snarl, "Are you listening out there, all of you who have been kicked off? If you don't vote for me, I'll find you!"

_***Static***_

"Well, I would never think that I will make this far, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, "I also never think that there would be a lot of things that just happened…" His face turned red as he remembered the kisses.

* * *

"Today's challenge involves making like our province's great rangers and game wardens." Chris chuckled, "You'll each have eight hours to trap an animal."

Duncan raised Owen's arm in air with a smirk.

"Got one." The punk chortled and the host rolled his eyes.

"An wild animal, which you must bring back to the campfire, unharmed."

"Oh, come on! Naruto can win this challenge easy!" Leshawna throw her arms up in air and the said camper chuckled as he scratched his head.

"I know." Chris nodded, "That's why we are going to give Naruto a extra challenge, instead of trap one animal. He will have to trap five animals!"

"Fair enough." Duncan deadpanned.

The host cleared his throat, "Rangers and game wardens often have to relocate animals for their own good and the good of campers."

"For my good?" Gwen growled, "I might have to barbecue my animal! I'm starving to death!"

"Funny that you should mention that, Gwen." Chris winked with a grin, "Reward for winning today's challenge is meal of all of your favorite foods!"

"I am so winning!" Heather smirked, shoving the disgusting food away from her and glanced at Naruto as he placed the empty bowl on the towering bowls and grabbed another bowl of ramen. "Idiot, that's enough of ramen!" The queen bee shouted and he look up in her eyes before she looked away with a blush, recalling the event from another night.

"Okay, campers, follow me!" The host waved them over as he walk out of the main lodge with campers in tow.

* * *

**(Lake)**

The campers blinked at a new boathouse on the dock, they swear that the place were not there early. "Everyone, choose an animal assignment." Chris grinned as he jiggled the helmet in his hand.

"Chipmunk." Owen blinked at his paper.

"Frog?" Leshawna muttered.

"Raccoon." Duncan smirked, it look like it's going to be easy ride for him.

"Duck?!" Gwen deadpanned.

"Deer! Yes!" Izzy cheered, "Bagging a doe!"

"Um…Beaver, crocodile, snake, fox, and…A tiger? Where the hell did you get these animals from, dattebayo?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the host.

"Bear?!" Heather gasped, "Are you kidding me?!"

Chris shrugged his shoulders with a smirk, "Tough luck, Heather, it's only animal left…And it's better than tiger." The host chuckled and some campers nodded their heads.

"These degenerates get cute little froggy and wee baby ducky and I'm supposed to trap a bear with my bare hands?" The queen bee snarled with a glare.

"You do get sixty seconds in the boathouse to gather any equipment that might help." Chris said, attempting to calm the angry bee down.

"Unless there's animal trainer…" Heather muttered.

"Well, I am…" Naruto slowly raised his hand up before bring it back down as soon as his childhood friend give him a deadly glare.

"…I don't think it'll be adequate." She growled as she throw her hands up, "This is ridiculous!" She was about to walk away until the host lifted his index finger.

"I don't think I've mentioned the penalty yet."

"I. Don't. Care!" Heather huffed, "I'll taking it!"

"Loser cleans the communal washrooms." Chris informed. That stopped the queen bee in her trail, quickly turns on her heels and walk back to the group. Everyone knows that Owen just made a huge stinking mess and it just clogged up the toilet.

"Sorry!" Owen giggled nervously, "I think I ate too much of that delicious paste." The oaf sighed blissful as he lets out a fart.

"All right, campers." The host chuckled, "You have just one minute in the boathouse to grab your critter-catching gear." The campers quickly enter the boathouse and starting to search for things to catch the animals. Gwen smirked as she pulls a net out of the barrel and Heather attempted to snatch it from the goth girl, only to end up having a tug-of-war. It wasn't long enough until they paused to stares at Duncan with a sledgehammer.

"Um…You're gonna trap a raccoon with a sledgehammer?" Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"You may want to rethink that." Heather agreed with the goth girl for once.

"…" The punk tossed the sledgehammer aside and pick up the chainsaw. "Ah, thanks for the tip." Duncan chuckled with manically smirk as the girls resumed their tug-of-war before they end up entrapped with each other and Naruto chuckled at them.

"I got a paper towel!" Owen cheered, "Yeah, woo!"

"Um…I think a burlap sack will help you more than a paper towel, dattebayo." The redhead snickered, handing the said object to the oaf.

"Oh, right! Thank, Naru!" Owen grinned before he blinked, "Um…You're not going to get anything to catch the animals?"

"Hmm, nah." Naruto shook his head, "I think I'm good."

"Ten seconds left!" Chris announced from outside and Izzy quickly pick up four crates before ran out with a laughter.

"Is that legal? Can she just…" Duncan muttered, somewhat bewildered, only to be cut off as Gwen and Heather crashed into him. The goth girl was about to get up until she noticed the can on floor and it was…

"Duck bait? Yeah, that'll work." She smirked at her luck, releasing the net as Heather stumbled back and fall into the bucket.

"Ugh, I think there's still fish in here." The queen bee groaned as she struggled to get out of the bucket.

"The net's all yours." Gwen giggled as she walks past her enemy, "And P.S, it'll never hold a bear."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I don't know." Gwen shrugged, "I guess I have a chance if I made it before Naruto does. Let's put it this way. If I don't think I could win, do you really think I would be in this dump?" The goth girl starts to count with her fingers, "Putting up with the revolting food, giant bugs, and cameras in your face all day is one thing." Gwen growled as she crossed her arms, "But Heather? Only 100,000 could make me live with her."

_***Static***_

"I assume I'm the favorite to win, beside idiot." Heather said, filing her nails. "I mean, look who's left? Weird goth bitch, a criminal, a fart machine, a psycho hose beast, Leshawna, and hottie…Wait, I-I-I mean idiot!" She stuttered before calming herself down and coughed into her hand. "We're not here to make friends. We are here to win and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

* * *

The campers walk out of the boathouse with their chosen equipments before Heather ducked under the hook and glared at Izzy as she pulls out a tranquilizer gun. "Score! Tranquilizer gun!" The crazy girl giggled as she turned the gun to the campers, "Look!"

"Could you please aim the other way!" The queen bee shouted, she don't want to be shot at by a loony girl on nationwide show!

"Everybody ready?" Chris chuckled.

"Yes!" The campers nodded.

"No!" Heather growled but the host ignored her and announced the start of the challenge. Naruto was about to walk off but he glance at the queen bee.

"Need help, dattebayo?" The redhead asked.

"No! I don't need your help for this one." Heather mumbled with faintly blush, usually she will accept it but she can't look at her idiot after their kiss and she don't want it to be in the way of her victory.

"Okay, good luck with it." Naruto waved at her with a smile as he walks into the forest.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Gwen smiled to herself as she watch the duck taking the bait and the goth girl poured some bites out in front of her. "Come here, ducky, ducky. Let's get it over with." Gwen said, that is so easy challenge and she can't wait to taste her favorite foods again. She was about to catch the duck, only to have the duck beeped at her and ran off so fast that it reminded her of the roadrunner from the cartoon show. "…The fuck?" The goth girl muttered with widened eyes.

* * *

"Come here, you damn froggy!" Leshawna shouted, attempting to catch the evading frog before she fall into another deep puddle. "Oooh, froggy gonna pay."

* * *

Naruto smiled at his crocodile friend as the creature carry the snake on his back. "Thank for help, Croc…Shall we go to the beaver dam next, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and the crocodile nodded with the snake.

* * *

Heather groaned out as she dragging the heavy trashcan to the cave and turns to the cave with a sneer. "Ahem, look. I'm no bear whisperer, but I've got some garbage here." The queen bee said as she jabbed her thumb at the trashcan, "So just come and get it!" Heather jumped at the sound of roar and she ran off, screaming for her life.

* * *

"Hey, buddy. Hey, little pal." Duncan whispered to the raccoon as he slowly inching closer to the creature, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." The punk blinked at the sound of chitters and turn his head to see a group of angry raccoons. More raccoons appeared behind them and Duncan chuckled at them. "So that's how it's gonna be? I didn't want it to come to this but…" The punk pulls out his chainsaw and the raccoons kept chittering to each other before they combine together in one giant robot-like creature. "…That's more than what meets the eye."

* * *

Chef whistled a tune, carrying the trashcan before he heard someone shout out a banzai and felt something hit his ass. "…Tell them it was the crazy maggot…" He mumbled before fainted on the ground with three tranquiller darts in his back.

"Whoops!" Izzy give the camera a sheepish grin.

* * *

"I hate this fucking show!" Gwen shouted out as she chased the fastest duck, where did these people get this duck from?!

* * *

Duncan screamed out as he dodged the raccoon missiles from the giant creature and one of the raccoons hit the punk, knocking him off the cliff. Duncan groaned, standing up from the crater and blinked at the raccoon on his head.

* * *

"The naturalist is at one with the wild." Owen narrated as he crawls on the branch toward the chipmunk, "he is part of it. Making eye contact with his fellow creatures creates peace, create brotherhood." The oaf stares into the chipmunk's eyes with a grin, "We are one, little fellow, yes. We are one and you're the only thing standing between me and victory. Still, I love you." The creature jump and bite into his nose, causing him to cry out and fall down to the ground with the chipmunk.

* * *

"Whoops!" Izzy gulped as the horse dropped to the ground, courtesy of her tranquiller gun.

* * *

"Say, guys, was there a tiger here before?" Naruto asked the animals with beaver on his head and his answer was just headshakes from the three creatures. The redhead shrugged his shoulders before blinked at the sound of yipping from the bush near to him. He turns around to see a little orange fox running to him and rubbing itself against his leg. "Look like you like me a lot, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at the fox as it hopped on top of the crocodile with another yip, "Well, four down, one to go."

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"A bear. A bear?" Heather snarled as she throws her arms up, "I mean, how on Earth am I supposed to catch a bear?" She wished that she would just accept Naruto's help early.

"Open the cage! Open the cage!" Gwen shouted out as she lured the duck with the bait and the queen bee opened the cage. Heather's eyes widened, just realized that she was helping her enemy but it was too late as the duck ran into the cage. "Yes!" The goth girl cheered, "I win the dinner! Bring me duck soup, peking duck, duck a l'orange, chocolate mousse…No! Chocolate duck! I win!"

"Open the cage!" Duncan shouted out, causing the queen bee to open the cage again and the punk throw the angry raccoon in. Heather groaned, why did she just opened the cage?! "Ha, what do you think of that?" Duncan bragged to the girls, believing that he just won until the queen bee told him that it was Gwen who won.

"Hey, host man, bring on the chow!" the goth camper laughed at the punk's shocked expression.

Chris' voice squeaked out of the loudspeaker, "Don't forget. Last camper to catch their critter cleans the washroom."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do." Duncan sighed, "I could help you bag a bear, deer."

"Don't call me dear!" Heather snarled, mishearing what the punk just said. "Only my idiot can…W-W-Wait, I mean no one call me dear!"

"…I said DEER." Duncan smirked at the blushing queen bee and winced as the embarrassed girl kick him in shin. "Jeez, I felt bad for Whiskers…" He whispered to himself.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"…Guys, when I heard that I have to get the tiger, I thought it was going to be just adult tiger but not a cub, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at the sleeping tiger cub in his arm as the creatures nodded their heads at him, the cub stumbled upon them early and kept crying out until the redhead pick the baby creature up. He glanced at the sky to see the airplane falling down from a tranquiller dart and raised one of his eyebrows at the strange scene. "…Let's go to the campfire…" Naruto muttered to the creatures as they slowly walk away with widened eyes.

* * *

"Come on, froggy, it's gouda!" Leshawna smirked at the frog, attempting to bait it with the cheese. The frog look away with bored expression and the sassy girl growled at it, she's not going to fall for another trick! "You want this cheese, you are coming over here!" Leshawna shouted and the creature croaked, causing her to take a few steps before she fall in the deep puddle again. "…Froggy, be playing with the wrong sister!" She glared at the smug frog.

* * *

Owen panted heavily, he was getting tired of chasing the hopping chipmunk. "The naturalist would like the chipmunk to listen to reason. The naturalist would like to point out that we're all one in the eyes of Mother Nature. One love, Chippy!" The oaf groaned as he ran into the low branch and starts to crawl after the chipmunk. "Work with me. You're killing me here!" Owen sobbed, he want it to be over and done with!

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Oh, Gwen, did you won the first place, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked at the goth girl as she licked her lips at her favorite foods and he noticed that Chris was standing next to the cage with arms behind his back.

"Wow, that all looks good!" Chris chuckled at the happy girl.

"Yeah…Wait, is that a tiger cub?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at the sleeping cub in the redhead's arm.

"Yeah, she won't stop crying until I rocked her to sleep." Naruto chuckled as he led the four creatures inside the cage, he don't want to wake the cub up and may cry again.

"We tried to get an adult tiger but the producers think it's too dangerous to have it on loose." Chris rolled his eyes, why can't he have good stuffs?

"Open the damn cage!" Leshawna growled, walking up to the cage with frog in the bucket and they noticed that she was very dirty. The host opened to let her tossed the frog in and closed it again. "I'm going to take a shower…" The sister huffed as she turns on her heels and walk to the bathroom.

"Congratulation, Leshawna." Chris chuckled, ignoring her deadly glare.

"Mind if I sat down here?" Naruto asked the goth girl.

"Sure…If you let me petting this cub." Gwen glanced at the cub, "It's too cute."

"Deal, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as Chef rolled in the cart and placed more foods in front of the goth girl.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"I got it." Izzy muttered as she crawls under the bush, "It may have been a slow start, but I finally got it. Izzy's a sharpshooter…" The crazy girl smirked, seeing the antlers of the deer behind one of the bush before she stood up with the gun and aimed it. "Banzai!" She cried out, fired it and laughed as she heard the sound of thump. "Yes!" She was about to run until the bear ran past her, followed by Duncan before he stopped in front of the crazy girl.

"Have you seen Heather?" The punk asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" Izzy blinked at him.

"…About yay tall, long dark hair, hot for redhead, and wearing deer antlers." Duncan rolled his eyes and the said girl stumbled out before dropped on the ground with tranquiller dart in her ass.

"…"

"…"

"…Whoops!" The crazy girl giggled nervously and the punk sighed, why do he have to do the grunt work?

* * *

**(Campfire)**

Gwen cooed at the cub as she handed the tiger cub back to Naruto and pick up her fork and knife. "So…" Chris smirked at the goth girl, "What are you having first?"

"I don't even know where to start." Gwen answered as she looks over her meals and was about to stick her fork into the roasted duck before they blinked at Owen's shouting.

"Chris, open the cage!" They turned around to see the oaf chasing the chipmunk around the campfire as the host ran to the cage, "A naturalist will not be defeated." Owen said as he slammed through the table and the goth girl stared at her ruined foods. The oaf finally cornered the chipmunk in the cage and ran toward it. "Close the cage! Close the cage!"

"You sure?" Chris smirked.

"Yes! Close the cage!" Owen said as the door slammed in front of him and he smiled before blinked at the angry creatures around him. "…Why, hello, ducky. Oh, and what a nice, little raccoon you are, next to a sweet beaver and fox…Aww, a cute snake on top of awesome crocodile…" The creatures slowly walk toward the oaf and before he knows it, the creatures attacked him.

"Great…My foods are all gone." Gwen deadpanned.

"Nah, I managed to save this steak." The redhead chuckled as she turns to see the plate of steak in his hand.

"Oh, thank!" She was about to get it but the goth girl noticed that the cub was giving her a puppy eyes and smiled at it. "Tell you what, we'll cut it in half and give one to this cub."

"Really? You heard that, Tora-chan?" Naruto chuckled at the cub and it mewled at him happily.

"Tora-chan?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

"Yep. It's a cute name for a cute girl, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as he lifts the cub in air, "Who's the cute girl, you are, you are! I love you, Tora-chan!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Looks like the girls are going to have hard time to get his heart." Gwen joked with a smirk.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"What happened to Heat-chan?" Naruto glanced at the paralyzed queen bee.

"She got hit with tranquiller dart." Duncan snickered, "She refused to go to the infirmary to get her butt dart removed…Is that a baby tiger?"

"Yeah, she won't leave me alone, dattebayo." The redhead petted the sleeping cub on his lap.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision." Chris speaks up to get the campers' attention, "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers and leave. That means you're out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"One thing I'll be happy to never see again?" Gwen said, "Chef's food."

_***Static***_

"Definitely the food." Leshawna nodded her head.

_***Static***_

"The food." Duncan crossed his arms with glare.

_***Static***_

"Most disgusting slop I have ever had to eat!" Heather shivered at the taste of the foods.

_***Static***_

"Maggots have no respect these days." Chef grunted out as he crossed his arms, "I cooked the foods with love…TOUGH LOVE!"

_***Static***_

"Hmm, I'll say the camera in bathroom, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, "It makes me feel weird that someone is watching you when you have to go."

* * *

"The first marshmallow goes to…" Chris flicked the marshmallows at the campers, "Naruto…Owen…Leshawna…Duncan…Heather! One marshmallow, two players. Izzy, Gwen, one of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Island."

"…" The girls glanced at each other worriedly.

"Just give it to Gwen already!" Heather grunted out, she doesn't want any of this dramatic effect and she's so tired right now.

"Eh." Chris shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the final marshmallow at the goth girl.

"Oh, we've all got to go sometime, right?" Izzy giggled, "But first…Whisker time!"

"Noooo-O-O-O-Ooooooooo!" Naruto cried out before he purred into the crazy girl's hands.

"Now…Good night, everybody!" Izzy pull out a pellet ball, "Thanks for coming out!" The crazy girl throws it down before the pink smoke shrouded her and disappeared in their sight.

"Where did she go?" Owen asked as they looked around for the crazy girl.

Chris leaned to the paralyzed queen bee with a grin, "Being the loser, you realize you still have some unfinished business." He pulled out the mop and bucket from his back.

"Duncan, I require your services." Heather grunted out, she refuse to choose her idiot to do the dirty work for her.

"Tough luck, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at the paled punk.

"Oh, and Naruto, you have to give the tiger cub back to the rangers before you go back to your cabin." The host sighed, he was getting tired of the rangers bugging him about the cub.

"Awww, I'll miss you, Tora-chan, dattebayo." The redhead pouted as some campers rolled their eyes.

* * *

**(Boy's cabin)**

The next morning, Owen was muttering something about cheese in his sleep before the boys jolted up in their beds as they heard a shout. "Keep it down out there!" Leshawna roared.

"Ugh…Now what!" Duncan grunted out as they peeked out to see the helicopter in the sky.

"What's going on out there?" Gwen muttered half-sleepily.

"Is that the doughnut copter?" Owen asked with a grin and the campers gave him a weird look.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris grinned at the camera.

"We never left the island at all, dattebayo." Naruto shouted at the helicopter, he was really tired.

"I wasn't talking to you guys!" The host rolled his eyes before cleared his throat as he turn back to the camera, "Over the past six weeks, we've watched seventeen campers push themselves to the limit and then get their butts kicked off the island by their fellow campers. Sucks to be you!" Chris chuckled as he landed the helicopter and walk toward the campers. "Only six campers remain, and after six weeks of bugs, crappy food, and even grosser bathrooms, our six finalists are about this close to losing it." The host smirked, "We strove to come up with the best way to help the campers de-stress, then decided it would be way more fun to handcuff them together and see if we couldn't push 'em over the edge." Chris pulls out a handcuff and whirling it around his finger.

"Did Duncan's parole officer send a care package?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah…" The host was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him.

"Oh, then it's from one of your fetish collection, dattebayo?" The redhead smirked as some campers snickered at their host.

"…No…" Chris muttered with a glare before he coughed into his hand, "It's all in the name of today's challenge, the tri-armed triathlon!"

"Tri-armed?" Owen tilted his head with quizzical expression, "Like three arms?"

"Yes!" The host grinned, "Three challenges, three teams of two, three arms per team."

"Have you met these people?" Heather asked sarcastically as she glared at the campers, "I am not being chained to any of them!"

"Winning team members both get invincibility from tonight's vote." Chris smirked.

"Then I want to pair up with idiot." Heather crossed her arms as she turns her nose up in air.

"Sorry, it's already decided." The host chuckled at the fuming queen bee.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Six long weeks." Gwen sighed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. At least I'm paired with Naruto instead of Heather. He's one of few people that I can stand around on this island."

_***Static***_

"Well, it's kinda cool that I made it to the final six but I don't want to jinx it, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head.

_***Static***_

"This place is torture, man." Duncan muttered, "At least in juvie, we had a half-hour of television a day and they kept the lunatics locked up separately. I mean, this outhouse is the only place I can go for peace and quiet." He pointed at the camera with a glare, "Oh, and you do not want to come in here after Owen…" The punk inhaled deeply, "Oh man…And I don't know what Courtney said to Leshawna, but all of sudden, she think I'm a 'nice guy' or something, and she want to be my friend. I don't need any friends! Got that?"

_***Static***_

"Yo, this is a shout-out to all my sisters back home." Leshawna waved at the camera, "What's up, y'all? Girl, you would not believe the crazies they got up in here…But I came to win and I'm hanging on, baby! Only five more campers to go."

_***Static***_

"Why the hell did they pair me with the fatso!" Heather snarled angrily as she stomped all over the floor, "And to make it worse, they pair my idiot with goth bitch!"

_***Static***_

"Yeah, baby!" Owen cheered, "Final six! Place at the table! Woo-hoo!"

"Keep it down!" Duncan's voice shouted from outside and the oaf flinched.

"It's pretty awesome to be here." Owen whispered with grin, "I'm so psyched, dude. Woo-hoo."

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

Leshawna tugged the handcuff before Duncan tugged it back with a scowl as Heather growled at the cowering oaf and Gwen glanced at chuckling Naruto. "First of our three challenges, competitive chow down!" Chris announced.

"Oh, come on." Owen chuckled, "This is like a dream I had once."

"The doughnut-copter dream?" The queen bee scoffed, recalling that he was talking about it early this morning.

"You've had it, too?" The oaf squealed, receiving an eyeroll from her.

"Each team will choose a feeder and an eater." The host started to explain their first challenge, "Eaters must put their hands behind them, making it even more difficult for the feeders. One last thing…" He pulls out a key and holds it above him as the campers glanced at it. "This is the wimp key, a skeleton key that will open any handcuffs. You'll be offered the wimp key at each challenge to unshackle yourselves from your teammate." Heather was tempted to take it but Chris' next sentence changed her mind, "But if you choose to accept it, you'll both be eliminated."

"Hello!" Gwen groaned as she rolled her eyes, "How do we win this thing?"

"Chef's getting platters for each team." Chris chuckled at the glaring goth girl, "Title goes to the team who finishes their platter of delicacies fastest."

"I'll do the chowing down." Duncan said and the sassy girl glared at him.

"I don't think so, scrawny chicken-leg boy!"

"…Arm wrestle for it then." The punk turns his head to her and Leshawna nodded at him.

Naruto chuckled at the fighting team and he turns his head to Gwen. "Which one do you want to do, dattebayo?" The redhead asked with widened grin.

"Hmm, I'll be the feeder." Gwen shrugged, knowing that he will eat anything that Chef made and she don't want to taste the cooker's food one more time at all. She was very glad when the goth girl noticed the platters as Chef placed them in front of the teams.

"Ooooh! Delicious!" Owen licked his lips at the foods before Heather pointed something out.

"I don't think chicken is green in nature."

"Hmm, maybe it's lemon-lime chicken!" The oaf grinned and the queen bee glanced at him with widened eyes, why would he think it's a lemon-lime chicken instead of spoiled chicken?

"Gotcha!" Duncan shouted out, won the arm wrestling by cheating and Leshawna shot him a glare as he placed his arms behind his back, forcing the sassy girl to get closer. The eaters followed the punk's action and Gwen smirked at the screaming queen bee as Owen accidentally send her flew to the ground behind his back.

"And…Chow!" Chris clapped his hands and chuckled at them as the girls fed the boys at their own pace.

"C-could we go a little slower?" Duncan groaned out with filled mouth and Leshawna just shove the spoon into his mouth.

"One, two, three, open!" Gwen said, lifting the spoon to Naruto's mouth and fed him.

"Go faster!" Owen said as he chews his foods with mouth open.

"They won't count it if we drop it." Heather reminded the oaf.

* * *

"Slow down!" The punk felt like he was about to throw up but the sister ignored him and kept shoving more foods in his mouth.

"Hmm, can you go a little faster, dattebayo?" Naruto swallowed his food and Gwen gave him a nod.

Heather growled at the redhead and the goth girl. "I am done with this spoon-feeding!" The queen bee turns to Owen with a glare as she picks up the platter, "Open wide!" The oaf opened his mouth before Heather shoves all of the foods into his opening mouth. "Chew! Chew it all!"

* * *

Chris chuckled at the groaning boys, "The winners are…Heather and Owen!"

"Good job, Owen. Good teamwork." Heather muttered, usually she will attempt to buttering the fatso up but she was not in mood right now.

"Um…Thank." The oaf blinked at her before his stomach rumbled, "Oh, speak of teamwork, how are you with toilet paper?"

"What! No! No! Noooooo!" The queen bee cried out as Owen ran out of the main lodge with her in tow.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"This fatso is next to go!" Heather shivered in fetus position, "And mom, dad…Get me a restraining order on his fat ass…No offense." She said the last part to Owen, revealing that he was inside with her since they were still handcuffed together.

"None taken…" Owen chuckled nervously, he kind of deserve it.

* * *

**(Outside)**

Chris waved the key around with a sadistic grin, "Last chance for the tempting wimp key before part two."

"Dare you!" Duncan threatened, glaring at his partner.

"Back at you!" Leshawna shot back.

Owen sighed at his partner, "Look, since you and I aren't really seeing eye to eye on this challenge, maybe we should…"

"Shut up and focus." Heather muttered disinteresting, "You're not getting out of this easy." The oaf give out a whimper, this girl really scare him.

"So what's the next challenge, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and the host jabbed his thumb at the beach.

"On this beach, you will find three canoes, one for each team." Chris explained, "Your challenge is to paddle your canoe while wearing handcuffs…" He snickered, jiggled the key in his hand. "All the way to Boney Island. Once there, you will open a package that is waited for you. GO!" The host shrieked as the campers ran over him to the canoes.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Duncan and Leshawna was first to reach the canoes. "Nuh-uh! I'm riding in front, sweetheart, no arguments!" Duncan ordered as he skidded on his feet.

"Don't you pull that tough-guy stuff with me, sweetheart!" Leshawna growled, "Why don't you just let little Leshawna sit in the front so I can steer?"

"Pbht! Little?" The punk snorted, "Are you kidding me?! You're…"

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" The sassy girl cut him off, "You do not wanna finish that sentence!" They both never noticed that they were falling behind as Naruto chuckled at the infighting team.

"If he was not with Courtney, they sure acting like a married couple." Gwen smirked, drawing laughter out of the redhead as he pushes their canoe.

"Push it, big boy, like it's a big old truck full of doughnuts." Heather smirked as Owen pushes the canoe into the water.

* * *

They rowed for a while until Gwen raised her eyebrow at the quiet redhead, he was too quiet than usual. "Hey, Naruto…" The said camper blinked as he turned to his goth partner, "Something on your mind?"

"Um…Yeah, I guess so." The redhead resisted the urge to reach for his head, "Just thinking about Bri-chan's confession and my answer to her, dattebayo."

"Oh, did you make your decision?" Gwen asked, she was very curious about his answer.

"Yeah but I'm not going to tell you." Naruto chuckled at the goth girl as she sighed, "I want Bri-chan to be the first person to know it, dattebayo."

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait until we're done with this stupid show." Gwen mumbled as they kept rowing toward the Boney Island.

* * *

"Come on, paddle!" Duncan growled, "I'm doing all the work here, and I know my half of the canoe isn't the heavier half."

"Oh, you're about to get my paddle up somewhere you don't want it to be…" Leshawna tightened her grip on the oar.

"Well, I'm about to get up in your face, and if I do, you are not gonna like it."

"Oh, yeah?" The sister raised her eyebrow, "I don't think you will. I think you talk a big game, but underneath, you're nothing but a big cream puff."

"Say who?" The punk growled.

"I've got eyes." Leshawna smirked, "You've got it bad for Courtney." Duncan opened his mouth but the sassy girl cut him off, "And don't you even try to deny it."

"That's all you got?" Duncan chortled, "Big deal, she's hot…"

"She told me about Bunny." The punk paled at her sentence.

"OH MAN!" The punk groaned before he give the smirking sassy girl a deadly glare, "Not a word to anyone…That goes for you too, cameraman!" The cameraman sweated under the punk's glare.

* * *

**(Boney Island)**

Heather rolled her eyes at Owen as he kept blabbing something about feelings and that no one listen to him. "Owen, no offense, but I really don't care." The queen bee growled at the oaf before standing up on their canoe and pointed at backpacks, lying on the shoreline. "There! On the shore! Hurry up!" As soon as they reach the island, the handcuffed partners ran to their package and opened it, only to gasp at the piece of cursed tiki idol.

"Welcome to the second part of the second challenge." Chris said with his megaphone from the helicopter, "Back in the episode eight, Beth stole the Boney Island tiki doll."

"She said she returned that!" Gwen pointed out as her team finally reaches the shore in second place.

"She lied!" Chris replied, "She broke it up and flush it down the septic tank." The queen bee and the oaf recoiled in disgust, realized they just touched it.

"Um, won't that kinda bring down a huge curse on Beth since she broke the tiki idol, dattebayo?" Naruto gulped nervously.

"Maybe! It's all fine as long as it doesn't affect me!" Chris chuckled, "The pieces in those packs need to be returned to the cave of treacherous terror…And you want to do it double quick, 'cause the longer you have the doll, the worse your luck." Leshawna and Duncan finally showed up on the shoreline as Chris adds more information. "Oh, yeah! One of you has to piggyback the other. Enjoy!" The campers watch on as the helicopter flew away.

"Hop on, cowgirl!" Owen grinned at Heather as she smiled, glad that she don't have to lift a finger.

"Well, a guy's got his limit." Duncan raised his hands in surrender, causing Leshawna to sneering at him. "I'm not going to carr…" The sassy girl lunged at him and starts to beat him up.

"Wow, they're like oil and water, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, bending his legs down to let the goth girl climb on his back.

"Yeah, you got that right." Gwen smirked as she adjusted their tied arms to make it comfortable for them and the redhead ran off with her, never noticed the jealous glare from the queen bee.

* * *

**(Woods)**

The goth girl don't know how long it has been since they got here on the Boney island and checked her map on Naruto's back. "Wait, hang on." Gwen said as the redhead stopped on the spot and glance at her over his shoulder. "I think we're lost." She mumbled, turning the map around.

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from his partner.

"I think we are here…" Gwen muttered as she pointed at the spot on the map and Naruto tilted his head. "I think we should go east, what do you think?"

"The east? Sure, let's go, dattebayo." The redhead smiled at the goth girl as he started to running again.

"Yeah…It's good thing that I'm with you instead of any guys that I can't stand…I wonder what will happen if Geoff was in your place?" Gwen sighed, she really can't stand party people since she don't have any common with them.

"I'm sure you may yell at him a lot, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." The goth girl smirked.

* * *

"Giddy up, fella." Heather said as they reach the cave, only to stop in front of the cave as Owen screamed at something and the queen bee looked up to see a hanging spider. "Easy there, boy." Heather attempted to calm the oaf down, but it end in vain after the spider jumped on his face, causing him to scream out and ran away from the cave with the queen bee in tow.

Duncan smirked at the retreating team as Leshawna ran toward the cave, "We're in. Just few more steps…" He paused to see the woolly beavers in the cave, "…You can take them, Leshawna."

"You crazy back there? Ain't nobody that tough!" The sassy girl cried out as she ran away from the cave, chased by the woolly beavers.

"This is a disaster!" Gwen groaned, noticing the retreating campers as soon as they finally show up. "I think they already beaten us."

"Well…Let's just tossed the piece in there and get it done with, dattebayo." Naruto sighed and the goth girl nodded as she tossed the piece into the cave. They was about to walk back until they heard Chris announced from the helicopter above them.

"And that's a point for the Gwen and Naruto dream team!"

"Wait, what?!" Gwen blinked confusing before cheered as she hugged Naruto's head, "We did it!" The redhead blushed lightly at the soft feelings on the back of his head and chuckled at her reaction, he don't except that the goth girl can be happy to get an victory.

"Now campers, go back to Total Drama Island for your third challenge! McLean away!"

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Outside)**

"So an awesome day, huh?" Chris smirked at the incoming teams and they noticed there were three tables, covered with pink blankets. "Moldy food fight, carnivorous beavers." The host winked as the teams choose their tables, "But it's time for someone to win this thing. Point each for everyone but Leshawna and Duncan, who could still pull a stopper. Today's final challenge…" Chris yanked the blanket off to reveal the wooden heads of eliminated campers.

"Aah!" Owen screamed, believed them to be real dismembered heads.

"Relax!" Heather huffed, "It's just wooden heads."

"The totem pole of shame and humiliation." Chris grinned, "Your task, assemble the heads in the order in which your comrades were voted out…Unless you want the wimp key." The host wiggled his eyebrows as he jiggled the key, "No? Time for heads to roll!"

"Want to do it backward so we can have more time to figure out the rest, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"That's not bad idea." Gwen smirked at him as they looked through the heads.

* * *

"Nice guy Justin." Owen grinned at the model's head as Heather pick it up, "Look, even this wood carving of him is smoking hot!" The queen bee suddenly turned her head to the oaf with widened eyes, "Um, I mean, it's a good carving…His features are so chiseled…I mean someone chiseled them really well!"

'I'm starting to think he must be bisexual…' Heather rolled her eyes before smirked at two certain campers' heads. "Well, look who I found…"

"Lind!" The oaf grinned as he grabbed the head of his girlfriend, "I miss you, my sweet gal…" The queen bee stared at the oaf with weird look as he starts to make out with the fake head.

* * *

"Gwen, you alright?" Naruto asked as he put Bridgette's head under Lindsay, noticing that the goth girl was staring at Trent's head.

"Oh, yeah…It's just that I have to make up with him after the show…" Gwen sighed and the redhead nodded at her, they were technically still together since neither of them called it off yet.

"Let's see what our most augmentative team is up to." Chris said as he walks past them, toward Duncan and Leshawna's table. He blinked at the punk and become curious about what the punk was carving on Courtney's head. "What's that?" The host grabbed the head and shows it to the camera, ignoring Duncan's protesting. "Oh that's rich. Our tough guy is really softie inside!" Chris laughed at him.

"That's not funny!" Duncan growled at him before the wooden head hit the host in face and the punk turned to his smirking partner.

"Who said we got to be tough all the time?" Leshawna said and the punk gave her a grateful nod.

* * *

Owen growled at his partner as she kept insulting his friends, he never like it when someone made fun of his friends. "Can we stop talking about this!" The oaf asked with a glare but Heather ignored him. "That's it!" Owen roared as he dragged the queen bee to the host, "Where's the wimp key?!"

"Stop!" Heather cried out, only to cut off by Chris as he announced the winner of the final challenge.

"We…Have…A…Winner!" The host mumbled dazedly, "Ledonca and Shewanean take it…That means anybody can get voted off tonight…" The campers winced as he fall down to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, man…And we were so close." Gwen sighed, they got confused with who was out in fourth and fifth place.

"At least we were doing well today, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and the goth girl nodded, they were the only team that does not have any conflict all day.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Mama always said if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all, in which case…Mama, papa, please put it on mute for a while…" Owen said and paused for a while before he takes a deep breath, "Heather is meanest, nastiest, the biggest bitch in all of kalamazoo! She's a total bitch! In Lind's word, Heather is a two-faced, backstabbing, lying, little motherfucker!" He panted before glanced at the other side, "No offense."

"Oh, none taken." Heather shrugged, it turns out that she was standing next to him. "I've been called worse than that." She patted his arm, "I sort of respect you for it."

"Really?"

"Yes…But if you do it again in front of me, I will make sure that no one will ever find you like this Jimmy Hoffa guy." The oaf whimpered under the queen bee's glare.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions." Chris smirked at the campers, "The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must go immediately return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't come back, ever. The first marshmallow goes to…" He tossed the marshmallows out to the campers, "Gwen…Owen…Naruto…Heather…Now it's down to you, Duncan and Leshawna." The host chuckled as he juggled the final marshmallow in his hand.

"…" Duncan scowled at the sassy girl as she sends him a glare.

"…" The campers stared at them.

"…Duncan!"

"Oh man!" Leshawna groaned in her hands.

"Sorry, girl." Chris smirked at her since he was mad at her for the head injury, "The dock of shame is hollering for you!"

"I'll miss you, girl." Gwen sighed, hugging the sassy girl.

"Good luck, girlfriend…Kick Heather's ass for me."

"I will." The goth girl smirked at her as Leshawna walk toward the dock of shame.

"Bye, Les!" Owen waved with the campers, watching the boat of loser shipped off.

"Now campers, you are going to just relaxing this week." Chris announced as the remaining campers blinked at him and someone was about to ask him but the host walked away from them.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or not." Owen gulped.

* * *

**(Main Lodge)**

A several days went by and the campers were having their breakfast in peace. "Did you just saw Chris at the dock?" Duncan asked with raised eyebrow, "Do you think we're going to have a challenge today?"

"Nah, I asked Chef and he said that they are doing a special episode with the eliminated contestants, dattebayo." Naruto replied, finished his fifty bowl of ramen.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"In today's special episode of Total Drama Island." Chris grinned at the camera, "You've been watching Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Naruto, and Owen make their way to the final five. It's been a long month so we decided to give our weary finalists some time off to contemplate how far they've gotten and enjoy all the campgrounds have to offer." The host chuckled, "But what happens to the campers after they walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and leave the camp? Where are these rejects living? How are they spending their time? And who do they think deserves to win hundred grand? The losers are about to let it all hang out." Chris paused to take a breath, "And you don't wanna miss a word! Coming up on Total Drama Island's special episode!"

"…Cut!" The cameraman called out.

"Memo to myself, find a better writer…" Chris mumbled to himself as he starts up his Jet Ski and ride off to a certain location.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers Resort)**

"Welcome to Playa De Losers!" Chris announced as he pull up to the dock on his jet ski, "The all-inclusive luxury resort where our campers are sent after being brutally voted out of the game to lick their wounds and accept their fate as reality-show has-beens." The host walks into the pool area, gesturing at the teenagers as they relax and do their own activities. "When we are down to the two final competitors…" He paused to watch Justin dived into the pool from the diving board, "Their fate will be in their hands of these eighteen losers!"

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Ah, he is so cute!" Sadie squealed to Noah as she watches Justin flipped his wet hair back. She lean back before give out a cry as she falls into the small pool, splashed the bookworm's shirt.

"Ugh, get my shirt wet, why didn't you?" Noah groaned softly, thankful that his book doesn't get wet.

"Sorry, Noah." Sadie giggled, "Whoo! You should come in. It's so nice."

"No, thanks." The bookworm rolled his eyes, "Go ask Katie to join you."

"Nah, she's still making out with Cody over there." They glanced at the couple as they making out on the lounge chair.

"…They still make out for days…" Noah facepalmed and the chubby girl giggled at him.

"Yea…Ow!" Sadie yelped out, "Something bit me! Is it the shark?!" She quickly climbs out of the pool into the chair and stares at the water with widened eyes.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Sharks don't swim in chlorinated water, Brainiac."

"But I just saw the sharks getting seaweed mud warps." The bookworm raised his eyebrow at the chubby girl, he was not sure if she was just making it up.

* * *

The sharks sighed blissfully with the farmer girl as they relaxed on the chairs.

* * *

Noah shakes his head at Sadie as she shivers at the water until Izzy appeared out of the water with a huge grin. "Sorry about that." The crazy girl giggled, "I just had the urge to bite something, have you ever felt that? Like you just have to sink your teeth into something? Maybe that's how the sharks feel, huh?" They stared at each others, "Okay, bye!" Izzy take a deep breath and ducked under the water.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

Chris walks over to the teenagers inside the hot tub and smirked at them. "As you can see, our campers have made themselves comfortable here at our resort."

"Dude, this resort is off the charts!" Geoff waved at the host from the hot tub with Ezekiel, Leshawna, and Bridgette.

"Thank, bro!" Chris chuckled.

* * *

**(Poolside)**

"Can you believe this place is right around the corner from this crappy campground?" Trent smirked and DJ nodded his head as he putted his hands behind his head.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about. I could hang here for a while." DJ smiled at his pet bunny as it hopped on his laps and before he knows it, the eagle snatched the rabbit up. "Bunny!" The giant cried out as he watches the eagle dropped the bunny into the grill and ran up to it to get his burned bunny. "Yo, get me medic for my bunny!"

* * *

**(Swimming Pool)**

Lindsay rubbed the sunscreen on her leg and smiled at the camera. "I love being a loser. This is so much more my style." The bombshell glanced at the resort, "If I'd known how fab this place was, I would've gotten my butt kicked off in the first episode."

"Yeah, did you saw this sweet gym inside?" Tyler jerked his head at the resort as he swam across the pool.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

"Yo, yo, dawg, check it out, eh!" Ezekiel throws the gangster signs around, attempting to show off his new 'Z' necklace. "Being famous has totally changed my life. I'm just kickin' it, yo, get me some fly bling too, you like, eh?"

"The boy is asking for a good whooping." Leshawna glared at the prairie boy.

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Look, someone's bikini bottom." Izzy hold up the green bikini bottom.

"…I think that's your." Sadie looked into Noah's eyes as the crazy girl checked herself.

"Oh crap, it is." Izzy quickly dived underwater, unawake that she just exposed herself to the camera.

"…I just saw something that I can't unsee…" The bookworm mumbled with widened eyes.

* * *

**(Poolside)**

Courtney flipped through her magazine before she tossed it away and glared at the camera with crossed arms. "I don't care how nice this place is, I'm not supposed to be here!" Courtney growled, "After I was kicked off, I found out exactly what went on the night I was eliminated…It was all Harold's fault!" The CIT slammed her hand on the chair as the nerd peeked out of the bush, "I should be in the final five right now! When I find that little twerp, I'm going to grab hold of him and wring his skinny, awkward, little neck!" She quickly stands up as the cowering nerd ducked back in his bush, "You hear me, Harold! I know you're hiding around here somewhere! I will make you suffer like what Naruto did to you!"

* * *

"Okay, I guess what I did to Courtney and Naruto was pretty heinous." Harold whispered to the camera as he crawls under the bushes, "It's just that Duncan wouldn't stop bug me and if he found it out from Naruto, he will really kill me!" He peeked out to see the CIT ripped the lamppost out of the ground and gulped with widened eyes. "This bite!" Harold groaned as he sneaks over to the musician, "Hey, Trent, slide me some baloney." The nerd whispered and Trent just shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the food to the nerd.

"Ooh, why are you helping him, eh?" Ezekiel raised his eyebrow at Trent, "He's a traitor, eh."

"True." The musician nodded, "But he doesn't deserve to starve to death…And I think he really learned his lesson from Naruto's revenge."

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Well, I was pretty shocked to be the third camper to be eliminated." Noah muttered as he read his book, "Apparently I wasn't bossy, manipulative, or dangerous enough to make it through. You can't say that I wasn't a team player, though."

"Yeah, you were." Leshawna said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sadie gushed with Katie, "We have so much to tell you since we've been here!"

"Can I say hi to my peeps back home?" The tanned girl grinned, "What's up, Toronto?"

"We're having so much fun here!" The chubby girl squealed, "This resort rocks!"

"Yeah, Total Drama Island was really hard. We even survived our first major fight, that was so sad but we totally recovered." Katie sighed.

"Totally!" Sadie nodded, "And even through that was all, like, so majorly hard, nothing was as hard as when as we were separated…" She smirked at the tanned girl, "But it's good thing because my BFF get a cute boyfriend and I'm so, like, jealous of her!" Katie blushed harder as Cody chuckled next to her.

* * *

**(Poolside)**

Courtney hit some bushes and checks the surrounding for the nerd before glance at the camera. "I'm in middle of filing a lawsuit for wrongful termination of competition." The CIT informed as she pointed at the relaxing teenagers, "These people are witnesses! I was unfairly kicked off!"

"I didn't see a thing, man." Trent inputted as he help DJ patching up his pet rabbit.

"Must have missed that episode." Noah shrugged with bored expression.

"What's she talking about?" Sadie asked with raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Katie whispered to her BFF.

"Didn't see it, don't care." Eva grunted out as she walks past them with her dumbbells.

"Oh, you all know what happened!" Courtney stomped her feet, "I know you all watched the episode of Nametag Hunter! You should know that Harold rigged the votes twice!"

"Hey, give him a break…" Ezekiel said before the CIT jabbed her lamppost in his face, knocked him out.

"Aww, I was about to take a crack at him." Leshawna smirked at the downed farmer boy.

* * *

**(Buffet Table)**

"How would I characterize my experience?" Eva stabbed her fork into the streaks and placed them on her plate. "Easy…It sucks." The bodybuilder grunted, "My anger-management issues improved a bit…"

"Heeey, fine lady, eh!" Ezekiel slide up to her and Eva just knocked him out again, this time with a punch.

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Did I get anything out of this experience?" Noah raised one of his eyebrows, "No. It was completely and totally uneventful."

"He kissed a guy!" Izzy cried out with a grin.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Did not!"

"Did, did, did, did!" The crazy girl sing-songed.

Trent cleared his throat to catch their attention, "Uh, I can break this tie…He totally did." Noah glanced at Cody before shifted his eyes to the camera.

"…I have no comment."

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Lindsay ran up to the bar pool with paper in her hands, "I got a letter from my sister that said there is a picture of me with O in star stalker magazine! Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Katie and Sadie squealed with the bombshell.

"Congratulation…" Noah droned with eyeroll, "You just peaked. It's all downhill from there, honey."

"Maybe if I get an eating disorder or my boobs done, I'll get on cover!" Lindsay smiled.

"…I don't think Owen would like that if you have an eating disorder." The bookworm muttered and the bombshell gasped with hands on her mouth.

"You're totally right! I'll just get my boobs done then!" Noah just facepalmed at her.

"So, Trent, if you could say something to one of five remaining campers, what would it be?" Chris asked with a smirk as he walks up to them.

"Um…" Trent rubbed his head, "I guess I'll tell Gwen that I was rooting for her and that it was a huge misunderstood when Heather tricked everyone…I also forgive her for kissing Naruto, I totally understand the situation."

"Really, no anger toward them? No jealousy? Oh come on!" The host throws his arms up in air, "Why does some people kept forgive people too easy?!"

"Oh!" Izzy jumped into the pool, "If you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

"…" The teenagers and host glanced at each other before they realized something and the teenagers lift their legs up in air from the chair. "Ew!"

"What? It's not like you did it before." The crazy girl shrugged at them, why everyone keeping acting like they never went in the pool before.

* * *

**(Buffet Table)**

"Okay, you've seen how the losers are spending their time." Chris chuckled, walking toward the griller. "Now it's time to find out what they think of the final five."

"Heather can kiss my ass!" Eva snarled into the camera, "It's all her fault I'm stuck in this place! She is a scum-sucking backstabbing bitch, and I'm gonna enjoy watching her go down!"

"Wow!" Chris blinked at her, "Tell us how you really feel."

"…I just did." The bodybuilder deadpanned and the host silently pointed at Izzy as she cooked the coconuts. "…Oh…" Eva blushed out of embarrassment and stomped away.

"Did you know that cooked coconuts are so tasty, huh?" The crazy girl giggled, "Well, I think Heather is a total psycho…I'm totally supporting Red because he have something that tell us that he will make it all way to the end."

* * *

**(Poolside)**

Courtney glanced around and growled angrily at the fact that she can't find this stupid nerd. "Heather is a formidable competitor." The CIT said, "But I can't say I approve of her tactics. I mean, tricked everyone into thinking that Trent was cheating on Gwen the whole time…So uncalled for." She walked off, never noticed the rustling bushes as Harold peeks out.

"Heather was definitely the scariest female on the island, but I can totally handle her." He smirked before the nerd blinked, "Did you hear something?"

"There you are, you little traitor!" The nerd paled at familiar voice and look up to see the lamppost coming at his face.

"Not the face! Not the face!" The lamppost slowly aims at the lower spot, "Back to the face! Yes, the face!"

* * *

"Oh, poor sucker." Trent snickered at the agony of the nerd.

"Wow!" Lindsay stared at the scene, "Glad she wasn't my CIT."

"So, Trent, Lindsay, give us your take on Heather." Chris said, standing next to them.

"I hope I never meet anyone like her ever again." The musician nodded his head.

"She is really mean, like, really mean." Lindsay said.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

"She was pretty bossy, eh?" Ezekiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, she was so totally bossy!" Katie groaned as she leans against her boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah, she really scared me sometime." Cody gulped.

"Telling her off was the best moment of my life." Beth placed her hands on hip with glare.

"If none of us even like her, how did Heather make it to final?" Sadie asked unsurely.

"Because she is a conniving backstabbing, little bitch!" Everyone glanced to see Eva swallowing her steak in one bite.

"Girl, I hear you there!" Leshawna grunted with narrowed eyes, "I hope she is next to being voted out."

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Who would I like to win?" Courtney tucked her hair behind ear with lightly blush, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I'd have to pick Duncan." She giggled, "Don't tell the others though, okay?"

"Oh, we already know you were all over her." Everyone said in unison.

"My golden lab drools less over a rib-eye streak." Noah smirked, taking a sip from his drink.

"And we eavesdropped again!" Lindsay giggled as the CIT groaned into her hands.

* * *

**(Poolside)**

"Duncan?" DJ smiled with Bunny, "Man, this is one tough dude. I saw him wrestle with a grizzly bear to the ground. I'm so glad that Naruto was there to make sure nothing get out of hand."

* * *

**(Tree)**

Harold whimpered, attempting to get out of the tied lamppost and glanced at the ground. "Duncan, I hate that guy." The nerd said, "He made me pee my pants. He drew on my face with marker…"

"Nah, it was Geoff." Noah said as he walks past the nerd.

"No, it was this thug!" Harold shouted back and turned back to the camera. "He sprung my underwear up a flagpole…"

"Quit making things up, dude." Geoff hollered from the buffet table, "There was no underwear on any flagpole!"

"…Put hot sauce in them then fed them to me for lunch in an underwear sandwich." Harold continued, only to cut off again.

"The first part is true but the second part was Cody, if I recall it correctly." Chris said from below.

"Whatever! I can't stand this punk, he's so annoying!" The nerd shouted out before he fall down to the ground and some campers smirked at the karma.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

"Duncan is not really meaner and tough than I believed him to be." Bridgette smiled in the hot tub, "Courtney told me he has a sweet side and Naruto said he was really cool guy when you know him well…" She paused to glare at Ezekiel as he slowly sneaks to get closer to her and as soon as he noticed her glare, the farmer boy quickly retreated to the other side.

"Well, I think he is really cruel." Lindsay sipped her smoothie, "Anyone who treats deer and trees badly is not a friend to deer or trees." She smiled widely, "But I want O to win because he is so totally nice and cute. I'm so lucky to have him as my boyfriend!"

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"Owen?" Katie smiled, "He was so much fun!"

"Yeah, but he's really tough and strong! Remember the dodgeball game?" Sadie winced at the memories of the dodgeball challenge as the tanned girl nodded with her.

"Oh, I remember this one. I was so glad that he was on my team at this time." Cody chuckled and the girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Maybe he is not so bad." Trent smiled.

"Oh, we all know who you want to win." The chubby girl giggled with her friends.

"Yeah, Gwen's definitely my choice." The musician admitted with another smile.

"Oh, come on!" Trent turns to Courtney with frown on his face as the CIT kept talking on, "She is smart, but she is not exactly a team player." She sneered, "I was a team player. It should be me!"

"I won't say that if I were you." Leshawna said, "Girl is really tough than she looks like."

"Yeah, you're here." Noah nodded as he read his book, "You lost. Get over it…" The glasses hit his head, courtesy of the CIT.

"She let herself get buried alive for her team." Trent pointed out, "If that's not a team player then I don't know what it is."

* * *

**(Poolside)**

"She was kind of harsh sometime." Lindsay said as she reapplying her sunscreen, "But she is really nice and very helpful."

"Yeah, I think she's really cool, even if we hit some snags in our friendship." Bridgette stretched out on her lounge chair, "But I would vote for Naruto…" She glanced at everyone as they smirked at her and the surfer girl's face turn red.

"Oh, yeah." Justin chuckled, "Everyone was so happy when you finally confessed to him and Noah actually shows a new emotion this day."

"I vote for Naruto, totally." Tyler smiled, "He's really nice guy and helped us out all the time."

* * *

"Naruto is definitely the scariest guy on the island when he got really pissed off…" Harold shivered at the memories of the hunter, "Because of him, I just developed a fear of lullabies and loss control of bladder each time I hear a lullaby…" His eyes widened at the sound of lullaby and wetted his swimsuit.

"No way, it's true!" Chris laughed, waving his MP3 around.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

"Oh, I can't say anything bad about him and I excel at saying bad things about people." Courtney nodded with small smile, "I'll look past the fact that he's a close friend with Heather."

"Yeah, you can't help it but want to be his friend." Leshawna smirked, "There's something about him that draw everyone in." Some campers nodded at her sentence.

"I still don't understand why he is friend with meanest girl." Beth crossed her arms.

* * *

**(Bar Pool)**

"I think he is so cool and awesome." Sadie gushed with Katie, "I really like it when he did his skit as Joka at the talent show."

"That was really awesome, I still can't figure out how he did make more knives." Cody rubbed his head with tilted head.

"I think it was very amusing when he ended up in a love square." Noah gave them a small smirk, "Not to mention the kisses he got."

"Yeah, he is one lucky bro." Geoff chuckled, "He totally gets my vote." The party boy smirked at the bookworm, "What's the pot on this betting pool."

"A lot but not much as hundred grand bucks." Noah whispered.

* * *

**(Hot Tub)**

Everyone can see it was almost time for night after seeing the sunset, the host rounded everyone and bring them to the hot tub since it was big enough for everyone to fit in the camera. "Leshawna, accept my love!" Harold throws himself at the sassy girl before she shoved him into the water.

"I told you, you're not my type." Leshawna rolled her eyes at the nerd, "I like a guy who is big, strong, and sweet. Not a skinny, egoistic, and liar."

"I'm all of these!" Harold whined with puppy eyes and some teenagers shake their heads, he won't just give up. Their host clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Okay, losers." Chris smirked, "It is time for the most unexpected twist of all time." The teenagers glanced at each other, "Tonight, you will be voting the next camper off Total Drama Island."

"No way!" Lindsay gasped.

"Oh yes!" The host chuckled, "Here's how it's gonna work. There are no marshmallows. I'm gonna to ask you one by one who you would like to see join you here tonight at Playa De Losers." Chris leans in with a grin, "Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, I'll ask you both. Who would you like to vote for?"

"Oh, I miss Naruto the most!" Sadie squealed, "He's really nice to me and Katie!"

"Yeah, it would be so much fun to have him here." Katie nodded, "Definitely Naruto!" The teenagers gasped at them as the bell dings twice.

"Why are you voting him off?" Courtney snarled, "If you like Naruto…" The bell dinged again, "Leave him in."

"That's three votes, Naruto." Chris said, '…For some reasons, I felt like I'm going to be in huge trouble…Nah!'

"What?! NO!" The CIT cried out.

"That don't count, she was not voting for Naruto." Justin speaks up and his eyes widened as he heard the bell dings again.

"Okay, onto the next voter, Lindsay!" The host chuckled and the bombshell noticed their concerns.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna vote for Naruto." Lindsay waved her hand, never hear the bell dinged.

"Lindsay!" DJ cried out.

"No, you can't vote for me." The bombshell looks at him with quizzical expression, "You have to vote for someone who is in final five, like Naruto." The bell dinged again as some teenagers facepalmed.

"Ok, come on, guys." Izzy called out, "No one say Red's name!"

"Who's Red?" Ezekiel asked with blinking eyes.

"That's what I called Naruto…Whoops!" The crazy girl covered her mouth as the bell dinged.

"That's six votes, Naruto." Chris chuckled, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

The parrot squeaked out, "Naruto!"

"No!" Everyone cried out as the bell gave out another ding.

"Seven votes!" The host placed his hands on hip with a wide grin.

"Chris, that was a parrot!" Trent raised his hand, "It doesn't even know who Naruto is." He gulped at his mistake after hearing the bell dinged out again.

"Polly know who's Naruto, you twerp!" Everyone slowly turned to the parrot with shocked expression as the bell dinged. "Polly like Naruto!"

"…And that's ten!" Chris said, glancing at the parrot with weird look.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Dock)**

Naruto blinked as he sipping his ramen bowl from Chef's shoulder and tilted his head with confusing look. "I'll miss you, brat." The cooker said before he tossed the redhead in the boat and wave at him from the dock, watching him disappeared into the fog. "Now I have to deal with a pissed-off girl and three confusing maggots." Chef pinched the bridge of his nose, why don't he listen to his mama and become an accountant.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers Resort: Dock)**

Naruto was still sipping his ramen bowl with confusing expression as Chris walked up to him with a smirk on his face, "And with that, we're down to four." The host patted the redhead's shoulder, "Tune in next week to see the dramatic almost-conclusion of Total Drama Island!" The parrot flew to Naruto's head and nested itself in his hair with a squeak.

"…And cut!" Cameraman shout out and the camera crew quickly pack their stuff in before ran to the ship as Chris turned to the redhead.

"You have been eliminated! Enjoy your stay at five stars resort! Bye, Naruto!" The host said rapidly as he jump on the boat and take off quickly before Naruto can make any reactions.

"…I'm so confusing now, dattebayo."

"Naruto!" The parrot squeaked out.

* * *

**(Lobby)**

"So Chris kinda tricked Katie and Sadie into voting me and it set off a chain reactions, am I right, dattebayo?" Naruto sighed on his duffle bags as everyone nodded at him.

"We're so sorry!" Sadie wailed out.

"Nah, it's okay, it's okay." Naruto chuckled, "I forgive you already, it's not your fault at all." The chubby girl sighed before everyone catch up with the redhead as they help him move in his own room.

* * *

**(Naruto's bedroom)**

"Wow, this place is really sweet, dattebayo." Naruto said, glance around the bedroom after his tour around the resort with some of his friends, several of whisker times from the crazy girl, and grinned at the group. "Thank for the help, guys."

"Don't mention it, dude." Justin chuckled as he walks back to the pools, followed by everyone.

"Um…Bri-chan." Naruto grabs Bridgette's arm to stop her from walk out of his room after seeing that the group just left.

"Oh…What's up?" The surfer girl blushed as she rubbed her arm.

"Um…I want to give you my answer about the confession, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head with red face, "I give it a lot of thoughts and think so hard about it. Honestly, I never have been in a relationship before, not even one date in my whole life…" He paused for a while as Bridgette shuffled her feet with nervous expression, "You're right about us spending a lot of time together and we really clicked well so I want to…um…give it a try with you…"

"Y…You mean?" The surfer girl can feel her heartbeat going faster.

"Yeah, I want to go out with you, I really like you a lot." Naruto smiled before groaned out as Bridgette suddenly glomp him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Bri-chan?" The redhead glanced at the top of her head, feeling the wet spot on his shirt. "Um…Why are you crying, dattebayo?"

"…I'm so happy…" The surfer girl muttered out with a sniffle, "If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up from it…"

"…It's not a dream." Naruto smiled as he give her a light pitch to let her know that it's reality and lifts her chin up, wiping her tears of joy away with his thumbs. "I love you too, dattebayo…" He slowly gives her a kiss and pulls back from her. They stares in each other eyes before Bridgette give him kiss, then another kiss, and before they know it, they was making out, only to be interrupted by the door slammed open.

"Hey, bro, we're throwing a welcome party for…you…Um…" Geoff slowly trailed off, noticing the situation as the new couple blushed at him, still holding each other.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um…Party at the pools…Um…Sorry, my bad!" The party boy shouted out as he slammed the door closed and they can hear the footsteps ran down the hallway.

"Um…" They quickly separated and Naruto coughed into his hand. "Do you want to go to the party, dattebayo?"

"…Yeah!" Bridgette giggled nervously with heavy blush on her face and jumped as her new boyfriend take hold of her hand.

"Let's go then…" Naruto scratched his head with a chuckle.

* * *

**(Lobby)**

"I'm so happy for you two!" Naruto and Bridgette winced as Leshawna pulls them in bone-crushing hug and everyone chuckled at her excitement as they congratulated the new couple.

"Izzy, you okay?" DJ gulped at the happy crazy girl, he knows that she has a crush on the redhead.

"What do you mean?" Izzy tilted her head with a blink.

"Um…You're not upset that Naruto is not single anymore?" The giant said slowly, he don't want to set her off.

"Sorta, I'm sad that I'm not his girlfriend but…" Izzy grinned slyly as the giant take sip out of his soda, "Maybe I'll try to be his mistress!" DJ choked on his drink, he was not only one that choked on their drink.

"…I really have no comment…" Noah blinked dumbfoundedly as the crazy girl giggled.

* * *

**(Drama Total Island: Main Lodge)**

Chef can feel Heather's glare from the table as he handed them their dinners and give out a sigh when the queen bee snatched it away from him. "…Spoiled Maggot, you know that I'm not responsible for his elimination…Just be mad at Chris." The cooker rolled his eyes, why does everyone always blame the wrong person?

"I know…" Heather growled, "But you did put him on the boat so I'm mad at you for that!"

"…Point taken." Chef muttered as he turns back to his cooking.

"Hmm, what would happen if Naru and Bridge get together since they both are off the island?" Owen asked with his mouth filled and Duncan grunted out as he wiped the food spit off his face, why did he decide to sit in front of the oaf?

"Well, there's a good chance that it will happen…" Gwen shrugged before jumped with the campers as the queen bee slammed her fist on the table.

"Like hell he will go out with Klutzy!" Heather snarled.

"But what if he does?" The punk chortled, know that it will hurt the queen bee and he hope it will send her running away with brawling her eyes out.

"…" The queen bee stood up and walks away from them but not before she grunted out something that made the campers glance at each other with worried expression. "Then I'll break them up, even if I have to steal him away!" It wasn't long enough until Chris peeked out of the window and glanced around.

"I swear my dramatic-sense just went off a few moments ago…Nah!" The host chuckled and walks away from them.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

The weekend went by and the group gathered around the cough, beside several teenagers that decided to go to pool or gym instead of watching the latest episode of Total Drama Island. "Wow, that's really huge TV I ever seen in my life, dattebayo." Naruto blinked at the big screen TV as Bridgette giggled at his shocked expression, they were getting used to have a relationship for first time and so far, they just hold hands and kiss a few times.

"Not really." Justin shrugged, "It's kind of small to me…"

"Shh!" Courtney shushed, "It's starting now." They started to laughed as they watch Chris get hit by lighting on the TV.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Outside)**

The campers were relaxing under the roof of the cabin and Duncan glanced at the rain with a weird look, it was just sunny this morning! "Listen up, campers!" Chris' voice squeaked out of the loudspeaker, "One of the most grueling challenges of any summer camp experience is the dreaded rain day, where all activities with even the remotest possibility of fun are cancelled in favor of the craft tent. The forecast for tomorrow are rain, rain, and more rain, followed by rain. See you all in the craft tent tomorrow at 0700 hours."

"When I see him again, I'm going to shove my foot up his ass." Heather growled as she painting her toenails and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Throwing tantrums around won't bring Naruto back, you know." The goth girl crossed her arms, "Just get over it."

"Go and find a bear that will eat your slutty body!" The queen bee snarled at her.

"It's so nice to see you two getting along…" Duncan smirked as he sharpened his stick, "Gives me the warm fuzzies."

"In your dreams, perv!" Heather narrowed her eyes with crossed arms.

"I won't dream of you at all." The punk sighed, "The day sucks, and even Owen couldn't put a shiny, happy spin on this weather…" They glanced around, "Speaking of which, where is Owen?"

"I just saw him going to the outhouse, maybe he's doing one of his confession again." Gwen replied and they decided to turn in very early since there was really nothing to do for the day. They never noticed the water rising from the river and they never feel anything as the flood carries them away at night.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"I can't believe they are sleeping through the flood…" Noah shakes his head as Gwen, Heather, and Duncan screamed out of fear and ran away from the sharks, making beeline to the floating cabin.

"I also can't believe that Owen kept talking for whole day and half…" Leshawna stared at the oaf on TV as he kept talking in the outhouse, "Come on, man!"

* * *

**(Duncan, Gwen, Heather)**

"Okay, is anyone else a little creaked by this deserted island?" Gwen asked worriedly, they finally make it to a mysterious island.

"Please!" Heather scoffed with eyeroll, "Any moron can see that this is one of Chris' cheesy production sets with fake props!" She kicked the rock in front of her and winced as she hopped on her foot.

"Yo, drama queens, we've obviously just drifted downstream." Duncan said, "The producers will send a search party."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Just to set the record straight, my sets are not cheesy." Chris muttered with hands on his hip, "I lost three interns moving those rocks into place." He chuckled, "And about that search party? Nah, it's obviously a challenge! I mean come on! Can't you see these cameras in front of you?" The host throws his hands up in air and rolled his eyes.

_***Static***_

"Well, well, well, stuck on an island with two hot girls." Duncan smirked before his smirk turned into a frown, "Too bad they're both completely annoying."

_***Static***_

"So I thought to myself, they left me here to die." Gwen muttered angrily as she crossed her arms.

_***Static***_

"Mental note, never sign up for a reality show ever again." Heather scoffed, "Also never force idiot to sign up with you too."

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"She forced you to sign up for the show?" Noah blinked at the redhead, he really don't know this part.

"Yeah, she wants me to help her to get to the final place, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he watches the three campers argued with each other before Heather walk away from them with her nose up in air and stumbled upon the treehouse. "Poor Big O, he's losing it." Some teenagers chuckled as Owen ran into the T-Rex skeleton and ran back to the outhouse with bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

**(Deserted Island)**

Heather stood in front of the treehouse's door and glance around from the porch. "Nice view." She nodded to herself and turns her head to the arguing campers with narrowed eyes. "Hey, you two, if you're done with yelling at each other, I found us a place to rest…" The queen bee turn around to open the door, only to see a hanging skeleton and screamed out as she fall down from the treehouse. She crawled backward before her back hit the T-Rex skeleton and she give out another screaming as the two campers stared at the skeleton with shocked expression. Heather glared at the punk, "So still think we're downstream from camp?"

"Okay, I've been wrong before." Duncan whimpered.

* * *

**(Outhouse)**

Owen cried to himself, "I'm gonna die! Hey, are those coconuts?" He noticed the coconut tree and ran to it with a wide grin.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Will someone please explain to me why there are palm trees and coconuts up there?" Chef raised his eyebrows, "We're up in Northern Ontario!"

"They were leftover props from the bigassic park movie shoot." Chris replied as the cooker give him a look, "What? We're on a budget!"

"…And yet we have three islands and a five star resort…" Chef stared at his boss.

"…No comment."

* * *

"It's been a grueling nine minutes of isolation, where a human mind is ripe for cracking." Owen groaned as he raised the coconut to his face, "You know what I'm talking about, right, Mr. Coconut?" He moved it up and down as if it was nodding at him. "Oh, you do! It's just you and me, buddy!" The oaf hugged Mr. Coconut, "We'll hunt, forage, and survive together! But first, I need to pee!" Owen ran to the outhouse and turned to the coconut, "Can you look the other way, please?"

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"…Why am I thinking about Cast Away movie?" Cody facepalmed at his large friend's antic and Naruto chuckled at the show before he stood up and turned to Bridgette.

"I'm going to get popcorn and some drinks, dattebayo. Do you want anything to drink?" The redhead asked.

"Grape soda, if they don't have it then just water." The surfer girl smiled at him as he nodded and walk out of the entertainment room.

* * *

**(Convenience Store)**

Naruto whistled to himself as he waited for his popcorn and browsed through the bookshelves for anything to read in his room. He can't believe that the resort has several inside stores but he don't mind it since it will be easier to get things without going all way to a store nearby the resort. "Hey, Naruto." The redhead looked up at the voice to see Noah as he grabbed the soda bottle.

"Hey, Noah." Naruto waved, "I thought you were watching the show, dattebayo?"

"Yeah, but I really got into my book and forget to ask you to get me a soda." The bookworm shrugged, sometime he would get lost in his book if he got to the good part. The redhead nods his head with a chuckle and turned around to get the popcorn bag out of the microwave.

"Well, I'm off, dattebayo." Naruto was about to walk out until Noah called out to him, "Hmm, What's up?"

"…Nah, I just forget what I was going to say." The bookworm shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry."

"It's alright, man." The redhead chuckled as he walks out of the store and Noah shook his head with a smirk, finally pick out a new book to read for the next several days.

* * *

**(Entertainment Room)**

"Hey, Bri-chan, here's your soda, dattebayo. What did I miss…Um…" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the TV, "…Why is Owen in loincloth…And how did he grow a beard this fast, dattebayo?"

"A lot of thing…" Leshawna stared with widened eyes, "To summary up, Gwen and Duncan form an alliance together, Heather got scared and say she's sorry to Lindsay and Beth in confession…And worst thing is that our big boy is really losing his mind."

"I hope he'll be okay when it's over…" The redhead muttered as he sat down next to Bridgette and the surfer girl leans against him.

"Thank for the soda, Naruto." Bridgette said with her eyes glued on the TV.

* * *

**(Deserted Island)**

Gwen paddled her raft across the sea and Duncan crossed his arms with a frown. "You paddle like a girl." The punk grunted out.

"Oh, if you don't like the accommodations, there's the door." The goth girl pointed at the sea with narrowed eyes.

"…Just give me the oar." Duncan reached out for the oar but Gwen pull it back.

"No, that's my raft!" The goth girl cried out, "I row!"

"Oh, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you just rode us in a big circle 'cause there's the shore again!" The punk informed her with glare as they look at the shore with broken coconuts littering across the shoreline.

"Um…" Gwen gulped as they reach to the shoreline, "Looks like our deserted island isn't so deserted."

"Which cost you one omelet?" Duncan smirked, grabbing his egg that he stole from a nest and ran off until the goth girl jumped on him. They fought for a while until they hear a screech and look up to see the Stymphalian Canadian Geese flew toward them with angrily eyes.

"Um…You can have your egg back…" Gwen shoves the egg back in the punk's hand and ran off, screaming her head off.

"Um…Here's your egg, mama…" Duncan quickly placed the egg on the ground and ran after the goth girl, screaming his head off too.

* * *

**(Treehouse)**

Heather sighed before she blinked at Owen as he sneaked out behind the rock and snarling gibberish. "…Are you high, fatso?" The queen bee tossed him the bag of marshmallows and chocolate bar, figured that he must be hungry…That and she don't want him to get closer to the treehouse, looking like that.

"Oooh, mallomars…" The oaf whined as he ate the wrapped bar, caused Heather to stare at him in disgust.

"What's the big deal with that big beard?" The queen bee asked as she gets on the ground and attempted to yank it off. "…Is that a real beard? How the fuck can you grow this fast?"

"Heather? Is it really you?" Owen gasped, "You're not a mirage?" They both heard screaming and turn around to see Gwen and Duncan ran out of the forest before skid in front of them.

"Owen?" Gwen gasped with a raised eyebrow.

"…Is that a beard?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, my brethren!" The oaf grabbed them in bear hug, "At last, we're together! I shall never let go…" The snake falls on them and hissed at them. "…Let me rephrase that…RUN!" They quickly climb up the treehouse as the snake slither around the tree.

"Just take this fake beard off…" The goth girl tugged Owen's beard, causing him to cry out in pain. "…The fuck?"

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"Ooh, O look so manly with his beard." Lindsay sighed dreamily with hands on her cheeks and some teenagers raised their eyebrows at her, why is she not bothered by the fact that her boyfriend can grow beard in just few minutes?

"I kinda feel bad for him, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his chin, "Must suck to shave it every hours…" Every male teenager nodded, it was too much work to shaving your facial hairs.

"Hmm, I think it must be weird if you have a beard." Bridgette said as she glanced at her boyfriend's jaw, "A crimson beard…"

"Oh that's true." Courtney nodded as she watches the campers argued with each other in the treehouse, it was a shame that they edited out their confession of their sins. She was very curious why Duncan went to Juvie for.

* * *

**(Deserted Island: Treehouse)**

Owen sighed on the bunk bed, "There, don't you feel better now." The campers glanced at each other before the oaf screamed out at the spider on his face, "Ew, ew! Spiders in the bed!" He ran out of the treehouse and blinked at the smoke from the distance. "Hey, we got neighbors!" Owen pointed at the smoke as they peeked out.

"The rescue team?!" Duncan asked with widened eyes.

"Or a trick, courtesy of Chris." Heather said with a sneer.

"I know how we can find out." The oaf grinned at them, earning a weird and confusing looks from them.

* * *

**(Trailer)**

Chef and Chris were laughing at the cooker's joke before the campers jumped out with war paints on their face and the host raised his eyebrow at them. "See, I told you they lost it." Chef crossed his arms with eyeroll and his boss nodded at him.

"It's about time you showed up, guys." Chris smirked at the confusing campers.

"Mr. Coconut, it's a mirage!" Owen cried at his coconut, "They're just figments of my imagination."

"…This one lost his mind more than I thought…" Chef facepalmed.

"Yeah, reminded me of Cast Away film…Owen, it's not a mirage." Chris chuckled, "It's our production crew's secret location…" The host narrowed his eyes at the gasping campers, "Or was a secret until now."

"Wait, what about the T-Rex's skull?" Heather asked.

"And the prehistoric goose?" Duncan inputted in.

"Oh, those are just left over from a dinosaur movie that was…" The host said before the queen bee cut him off.

"You mean while we were shipwrecked, you were here, basking in the lap of luxury a mere hundred feet away?!" Heather snarled as the rain dropped on them.

"Yes, Heather, that would be accurate." Chris chuckled as he walks inside the trailer with Chef, "Sorry, I'd invite you in, but there's only room for six. See you at campfire tonight!" The host slammed the door and Heather roared out with rage.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Campfire)**

"Well, it's been a grueling day, campers." Chris chuckled at the soaking and tired campers, "Frankly, Chef and I are worn out. I hope you've learned two valuable lessons. First, always make sure your cabins are securely fastened to the ground, and second, the every camper for themselves idea sucks. Four heads are always better than one…"

"I think you mean five!" Owen cleared his throat with a grin as he lifted Mr. Coconut.

"…Which brings us to yet another dramatic marshmallow ceremony." Chris smirked as he holds up a plate with four marshmallows.

"Hey, wait a minute, you have four marshmallows." Duncan raised his eyebrow with crossed arms, "That's one for each of us."

"Excellent, observation, dude." The host mocked as he tossed them to the campers, "Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Owen."

"Oh, no!" Owen gasped as he looks at his coconut, "You don't mean…"

"Hell yeah!" Chris shouted out as he grabbed the coconut from the oaf and dropkicks it out of the island. "It was starting to creep me out!"

"MR. COCONUT!" Owen cried at his loss.

"Good night, campers!" The host waved at them as he walks away from them, "And Owen, pull yourself together, man!"

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

The group stared at the TV for a while before Naruto laughed out loudly, holding his side as they shakes their head. "I can't believe they just kick a coconut out, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as he wiped the tears away.

"I think it was wise." Noah muttered, "What if they let him keep this coconut? He will really lose his sanity." Everyone nodded at his sentence and they sit around in silence until Trent decided to say something.

"So anyone up for foosball game?" The musician asked.

"I'm game. See you later, Bri-chan." Naruto chuckled as he kissed Bridgette's cheek and stand up to follow Trent to the game room.

* * *

**(Game Room)**

After a few rounds of foosball, Trent glanced at the redhead and rubbed his head. "Hey, Naruto…Just want to let you know this we're cool about the kiss."

"Oh, did you saw this part?" Naruto rubbed his head nervously with blush.

"Yeah, everyone did." The musician smiled, "I don't blame her for that."

"That's good because I would hate to be the reason why you two break up for good." The redhead let out a sigh of relief, "So are you going to reconnect with her after this show?"

"Yeah, if she want to." Trent said with a smirk as he scored a goal, "That's six to five."

"Hey, that's foul! I wasn't paying attention! Rematch!" The musician laughed at his redhead friend.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The next morning, the losers chatted with each other while they have their breakfast and the most common topic of the day was the next episode that will be aired tonight and they make guesses about who will be joining them at the Playa De Losers Resort. They made some plans to watch it tonight but only Naruto have another plan and whispered to Bridgette. "Bri-chan, want to go to this restaurant near here, dattebayo?"

"Like a date?" The surfer girl blushed, if it was then it would be their first date together.

"Yeah…" The redhead scratched his head with a wide grin, "How about five pm?"

"That's perfect." Bridgette smiled as she stands up, "Then I better get things ready by then." They waved at each other as she walk away from him and he turned around to see some of his friends smirking at him, causing his face to turn red. He was really shy since he was new to whole thing.

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

"Thank for the tips, guys." Naruto smiled at Justin, DJ, and Cody as they hang out in his room. He just asked them for the date tips and they helped him out a lot, it was surprising that DJ had a several dates and he doesn't even know that Justin have a lot of exes, it was really a lot!

"No problem, man." DJ chuckled, "Did you pick out what you are going to wearing for the date?" The redhead nods his head and pull out the clothes that he was going to wear.

"…" The three boys glanced at each other with blank expression before Cody coughed into his hand, "I don't think it is good idea to wear this…um…outfit?"

"What do you mean? It's really awesome and I just got it from the resort's store." Naruto blinked, glancing at his orange jumpsuit.

"…I'm going to lend you some of my clothes…" Justin mumbled and turned to the boys. "Please burn this thing when I distract him." The model whispered and they nodded as they glanced at the confusing redhead.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Woods)**

The four campers were sleeping in their bunk beds, even the wildlife won't even wake them up. The squirrel hopped on Heather's bed to grab the nut and ran across her bed, waking the queen bee up. "What? Who's that?" Heather muttered sleepily before her eyes widened at her surrounding, "Where are we?!" The cry of queen bee waked up the campers and they blinked at the forest.

"How did we get here?" Duncan glanced around bewilderedly.

"Chris?" Gwen shouted out.

"Mommy!" Owen sobbed.

"Everyone just shut up! How you got here is not your concern!" The campers looked up to see Chef, hanging on the ladder from the helicopter and drop the cooker off before flew away.

"What happened to Chris?" The goth girl asked with raised eyebrow.

"He's hosting an award show and I'm in charge of here for the day!" Chef snarled at them.

* * *

**(Chris)**

His eyes glanced around the white office, drumming his fingers on the desk and sighed as he shifted his eyes to the door. He just ordered Chef to tell the campers and viewers his cover story about hosting an award show. Chris snapped out of his thought at the sound of the door opened and closed, turning his head to see a short old doctor walk inside with a huge frown behind his bushy mustache.

"I hope that is last time you asked me!" The doctor muttered angrily as he handed Chris the folder and sit down on his chair, only show the top half of his head.

"Sorry about that." The host sighed as he opened the folder and read it over and over. "I just want to see it with my own eyes." Chris blinked at the sound of someone coming inside the room and turned around to see a familiar face before he turned to the doctor with questionable look. "…Why is he here?"

"I called him here and don't worry, he won't tell anyone." The doctor muttered, "Take it away, sir."

The person nodded at him and cleared his throat before his eyes locked into the confusing host's eyes. "Chris Mclean…You are…THE FATHER!"

"Thank you, Maury. You may leave." The doctor waved him away and Chris turned to the doctor with blank face as Maury leaved the room.

"You know, you don't have to bring him in for this…" The host deadpanned.

"I know…I'm just tired of testing the same things over and over." The doctor shrugged with his shoulders and Chris glanced back to his folder. There was silence in the room until the host sighed as he stand up and walk to the door.

"Hey, doctor…"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Don't worry, I won't ask you again and thank…" Chris sighed as he exited the room, never noticed the doctor jumped on his desk and danced in joy, shouting something about no more test.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Hallway)**

Naruto knocked Bridgette's door, it was almost time for their date and he admitted that he was really nervous but the boys told him that it was normal to feel like that on the first date. The door opened and the redhead dropped his jaw at his date.

"I see you like it." Bridgette giggled shyly. She was wearing a white button up blouse, black Capri pant with wedge shoes, and her hair was wavy without her ponytail. "You look handsome by the way."

"Thank, the guys helped me out with them." Naruto scratched his head, chucking. He was wearing a gray button down shirt, and a blue jean with his orange sneakers that he always like to wear. "Are you ready, Bri-chan?" Naruto asked with his arm out and Bridgette nodded, taking his arm as she locked her door.

"So what restaurant are we going?" She asked as they walk to the elevator.

"Well, I found one of restaurants that have a lot of vegetables and I bet you like this place, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and Bridgette smiled at him, she was glad that he remember the fact that she's a vegan and she really don't mind if he eat meat as long as she don't have to eat it. "But since it's a little early, I thought it would be good idea to watch a movie before dinner."

"Oh, what movie are we going to watch?" The surfer girl asked.

"Hmm, I dunno, let's go and see what the theater are playing then we'll pick one out. Is that cool with you?" The redhead rubbed his head and she nodded.

"As long as it's not a scary movie."

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Trailer)**

Chef whistled a tune as he walk inside Chris' trailer to get a book to read when his cinnamon rolls are ready and he hope the campers won't be back by then because they kept taking his goodies! He blinked, noticing a thick red scrapbook, next to the empty envelope, on top of his boss's desk and pick it up to see the title on it. "Mommy's Memories?" The cooker read it out loud and glanced at the bottom to see a name. "By Uzumaki Kushina…" Chef's eyes widened before he peeks at the first page to see a picture of a sleeping baby and he can tell that it was Naruto since the baby have red hair. "Ooh, I want to see it all." The cooker chuckled as he walks out of the trailer.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Restaurant)**

After their movie, they were having their dinner and make a small talk. "So how's the salad, Bri-chan?" Naruto smiled at her as he cut the piece of salmon.

"It's good." Bridgette smiled, placing her elbow on the table and hold her head up with hand. "Naruto, tell me, have you make any plans or goals in the future?" She was curious if he have any plans or goals in the future.

"Hmm…" The redhead tilted his head as he swallowed his meat, "Yeah, I have a lot of goals…" He started to count on his hands, "Like try to write a book, be a stuntman, travel around the world, visit my kaa-san's hometown in Japan, and many things, dattebayo. What about you, Bri-chan?"

"My goals are just to catch some big waves and travel around the world." The surfer girl giggled, "Maybe we both will just go on a world travel, just two of us."

"Oh, that will be so awesome, dattebayo." Naruto laughed with Bridgette.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Outside)**

"Aww, brat's first playdate with spoiled maggot!" Chef sighed as he tossed the piece of cinnamon roll into his mouth and look at the picture. It show the two childhood friends as toddlers, Naruto was grinning widely as he hugging Heather, who was glaring at the camera with puffy cheeks and she was wearing a pink bow on her head. "They were so cute back then…What happened? Why can't they stay cute?" The cooker sniffed before he glared at his tear as it quickly crawls up into his eyes.

"We made it!" Chef snapped his head up to see Owen ran to his cinnamon rolls and scraped them down, forget to tag the totem to win the invincibility for his team as the girls touch the totem.

"No, dude!" Duncan screamed out in shock, "We were so close. Why?!"

"Well, they're fresh from the oven." The oaf blinked before the cooker smacked the tray away and get in his face with deadly glare.

"Those are mine!" Chef snarled, "I was eating them when I read this book from Chris' trailer! All right, game over! Girls win, Boys lose!" He holds up the red scrapbook and Heather blinked at the book.

'Wait…' The queen bee's eyes widened at the title, did this psycho cooker said it was from Chris' trailer and she recalled that Naruto said that he was going to give it to his…Her mouth dropped to the ground and grabbed her head. "Oh…My…God…Chris is Naru…Mmmph!" Heather flailing her arms around as Chef covered her mouth with nervous expression.

"Shh, girl, keep it low." The cooker whispered, he accidently forgets about the queen bee and he don't want her to blabbing it out loud on nationwide show. He glanced behind to see the confusing campers and bellowing out loud. "Go and vote for any maggot boys to kick off the island! Go! Go!" He was thankful that the campers ran away from him as Chef turned to Heather with a deadly glare, "Don't go blabbing it around or else…" The queen bee nodded dumbly as she stumbled off to vote and the cooker sighed, he is so going to have an earful scold from his boss.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

The four campers stared at Chef as he paced around with anger expression on his face. "This was supposed to be my day!" The cooker throws his hands up in air, "I had it all planned! I was going to finish my sticky buns after finishing the scrapbook and relaxing with one of Heather's facials while I read Gwen's diary and cleaning my toenails…" He tossed the dirty knife to Duncan, "Which remind me that you need to sharpen this."

"Stabby!" The punk cried out to his ruined knife.

"Then I was gonna loot the rest of Owen's snack stash…But you all ruined it!" Chef snarled as he throws the marshmallows at the girls, "Here's your invinci-damn-bility!" He turned to the boys and throws the last marshmallow at the oaf. "Choke on this, glutton! Duncan, you're finished! Now get the hell out of here!"

"Good!" Duncan scoffed as he stomped toward the dock of the shame, "Get me the fuck out of here and back to juvie! At least with convicts, you know what to expect!"

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Okay, everyone!" Chef crossed his arms with glare, "So far there was so many stuffs going on and I want to make it short and sweet, unlike this mouthy boss of mine! We are now down to final three and it left us with a few questions. Who will be the next maggot to walk the dock of shame and who will win the hundred grand smacks? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ISLAND!"**

"You better paid me for this episode, Chris!" Chef roared with popped veins.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Beach)**

Bridgette and Naruto were walking down the beach, barefoot as they hold hands while Naruto hold their shoes in other hand. "I think we may miss the episode." Bridgette smiled, "But I don't mind it since it's really a great date."

"Yeah, it is." The redhead chuckled, starting to swing their arms around as they reach the dock and blinked at the grumpy punk walk out of the boat. "Duncan? So you were eliminated today?"

"Whiskers?" The punk blinked before he noticed their holding hands and smirked at them. "So you two are on a date now?" They both blushed, "About fucking time you get together…" Duncan chuckled as he walk away from them with a wave, "Then I'll be off, enjoy your date."

"Um…Well…" Naruto coughed into his hand, "Let me walk you back to your room." The surfer girl nodded with red face.

* * *

**(Hallway)**

"Well, I guess that's a good-night." Bridgette twirled her hair as they stand in front of her door and Naruto nod, rubbed his head.

"Yeah…" He leans in to take a kiss from the surfer girl and she pulled his head in to deepen their kiss as she lean against her door. They started to making out before a voice cleared and they jumped from each other to see…

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Bridgette blinked at the host as he glanced away from them.

"Um…I was taking some suggestions for the next challenge with the final three." Chris coughed, it was really awkward for him with them since he just walked on them. "The next challenge is dare challenge and I was going to ask you guys what kind of dare you want them to do but you were…um…" He glanced at the blushing couple, "Maybe I'll be back later…"

"Um…Nah, we were saying our good-night…Um…See you tomorrow, Naruto!" Bridgette said faster as she ran into her room and slammed the door on them.

"…"

"…"

"…Um…Want to come in my room, dattebayo?" Naruto rubbed his head and Chris nodded his head with unsure expression on his face.

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

"Wow, some of your dares are very sadistic!" Chris chuckled as he wrote Naruto's suggestions down.

"Yeah, you should see my corncob prank." The redhead chuckled, "Everyone said it was worst than sadistic pranks I pulled on people…" They stand around in awkward silence and look around the room before the host sighed.

"Look, Naruto…Um…I'm still kinda shocked that I have a kid and…Um…" Chris rubbed his head, "I really don't know how to deal with it…Um…"

"It's okay, dattebayo." Naruto said, "I…um…I think I'm not going to call you tou-san yet until we spend some time together and…Um…You know, start a father-son relationship when both of us are ready for it..." The redhead rubbed his head, "Um…I just want to hang around with you, getting know you and well…"

"I'm fine with it." Chris speak up, "Just…um…give me some time until I get used to the fact that you're my kid and um…I think that's it for now…Good talk." The host suddenly stands up and scratched his head as Naruto nodded at him, it was getting more awkward between them and they want to end their conversation for now. "Well…See you at the end of the show…"

"Yeah, see you, dattebayo." The redhead watched on as Chris quickly walk out of the room and he fall back on his bed with groan. "I have a feeling that my life is going to be one crazy life…"

* * *

_Contestants: Gwen, Heather, Owen_

_Eliminated: Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Naruto, Noah, Sadie, Trent, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our sixth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**It was kind of hard writing this chapter since we got closer to the end of the Island Arc because there were not really a lot of things going on in these Total Drama Island episodes and I tried my best with them.**

**Little fun fact: I always write them late at night because for some reason it helps me out a lot, weird…**

**We can see that Naruto is getting along with Gwen very well in tri-arm challenge, unlike Gwen and Geoff in the cannon. It shows that they are friendly and get along well with each other when work together.**

**I want to say something because I'm sure some of people want me to make Naruto a winner in this arc. I'm not going to make him a winner in everything, there will be some that he may win or lost, depending on the situations in this story. I believe that it's possible for him to be vote out by accident because the BFF girls were tricked by Chris' snappy words and they like him since he was really well-liked by everyone.**

**I hope that I write Naruto's romance relationship with Bridgette well because that's first time for me to write this kind of relationship. I'm also not good at writing date scene but I'm trying my best and I hope I will get better with them soon.**

**You have noticed that the scenes went back and forth between Naruto on Playa De Losers and the campers on the island, I was just exploring to see how it would turn out for the readers and I will take any feedback or suggestions if I decide to do it again in case if Naruto will be out of the contests.**

**We just saw that Heather figured out that Chris and Naruto is related to each other because of the scrapbook that was in the thick envelope from the first chapter with several papers and DNA swap tube inside. I wonder what would happen between them…Oh what would she do when she find out about Naruto's new relationship? Well, I'm not telling!**

**Anyone cool with how Chris and Naruto acted around each other at the end of this chapter? They are not really there as father and son but Chris is going to try to get using to the idea that they are related to each other.**

**The next chapter is the end of the Total Drama Island arc and I have a feeling that it will be a little shorter than the rest of pervious chapters but we'll see how it turn out by then…**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	7. Island: Final Three, Winner, and Shocker

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**Coldblue: 1) Hmm…Who know? lol. 2) It's likely that it will happen. 3) Yeah, there will be some background about Naruto's parents in future. 4) Who know how it will turn out for the redhead?**

**Raven: Wow…You sure that you don't work together with Coldblue to break into my safe for the notebook? lol.**

**Kaiju: I already decided on the pairing route but you have to read on and make a lot of guess like everyone else.**

**Did I miss any questions? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Anyway, it's time for the seventh chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Island: Final Three, Winner, and Shockers**

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Last time on Total Drama Island, there was seven campers and four of them can't make it to the end." Chris grinned, "Everyone was shocked to see the fan-favorite camper, Naruto, voted out by the losers!" He paused to chuckling, "Now we are down to the final three campers, Gwen, Owen, and Heather! It brings up some questions! What kind of challenges are they going to face? Who will be taking the boat of loser? Who will be the winner? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!" The host rubbed his hands with maniacal grin, "You really don't want to miss this one because it's going to be good!"

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

Naruto walked up to the teenagers as they watch the television and he takes a glance at the new episode, it was on live. "Did I miss anything, dattebayo?" The redhead asked and some of them shake their heads.

"Nah, you just missed the opening but it was kind of boring." Justin said as he checking himself out with his mirror, "Just some trash talks in confession…Well, just the girls. Owen kept talking about pancakes."

"Oh, Big O." Naruto chuckled, taking his seat on the floor.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Stage)**

"Campers, welcome to the semifinals!" Chris grinned at the campers, "The producers ran out of insane ways of torturing you, so…" The campers glanced at each other with nervous expression, "They asked the ousted campers for ideas. Turns out they had a lot! They provided with the sickest, most twisted, and insane dares imaginable in 'TDI's' version of…" Chef, in his pink dress, brings in a spinning board with huge grin, "Spin the bottle! Starting with Izzy, Trent, Cody, Justin, Naruto, Noah, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Duncan, Courtney, Eva, Sadie and Katie, and the homeschooled, misogynistic country boy, Ezekiel."

"Do you have to list each names?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow but the host ignored her as he turns to the camera.

"Put them all together, and we've got a high-stakes game of 'I Triple Dog Dare You'!" Chris spins the bottle and winked at the campers.

"What is that, grade five?" Heather scoffed, "Why don't we just do seven minutes of heaven in a skanky basement closet?"

"Yeah, good call!" Owen cheered, "You should bring Trent, Lind, and Naru here!" The group stared at him as Heather smack the back of his head.

"Each player will take turns spinning the bottle." The host explained with a chuckle, "The camper that you land on determines the dare you'll perform." Chris pulls out a soda bottle, "You can take the dare yourself and win a get-out-of-dare freebie or inflict the dare on a fellow camper in hopes of booting them out."

"And if we refuse to do the dare?" Heather asked.

"Oh, not a good option." The host replied as he placed the bottle on Chef's tray, "Anyone who chickens out of their dare will be sent directly to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, do not go to bonfire, do not collect marshmallow, and do not get to win 100,000 bucks!" Chris gestured to the canoe, filled with money.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Wow, a sudden-death elimination…" Gwen smirked with crossed arms, "Good one."

* * *

"Okay, who's ready to humiliate themselves first?" Chris grinned at the unwillingly campers.

"Oh, what the heck." Gwen shrugged, "Let's get this over with." She walks up to the spinning wheel and spin the bottle.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Okay, so here's the deal." Chris smirked, "Chef and I have a little side bets going. The first bet, whoever pukes first has pony up 100 bucks. The second bet, we chose a camper and whoever scream from Naruto's dare has to pay 100 bucks." The host chuckled, "They better pray that they don't land on Naruto."

* * *

"Okay, let's get this party started!" The host said as the bottle lands on Duncan, "Duncan's dare! Lick Owen's armpit!" Gwen and Heather widened their eyes in disgust. "Gwen, you can perform the dare yourself or dare one of your competitors to do it. Either way, someone's licking some armpit in the next minute."

"I triple dog dare Heather." The goth girl smirked, glanced at the paled queen bee. Heather whimpers as Owen slowly lifts his arm to expose his armpit.

"You could imagine that you're licking an ice-cream cone." The oaf encouraged.

"Shut up!" Heather snarled.

"…Minus the BO…" Owen whispered softly and the queen bee glared at him, causing him to clamed up. Heather stared at his armpit before she gives it a quick lick and gagged out as she dropped down on the ground, squirming around.

"Oh ho ho, man!" Chris chuckled with Chef, "That was so sick! I nearly puked…" The cooker raised his eyebrow at his boss, "Nearly!" Chef gave him a few nods, it was fair enough for him.

* * *

After her recovery, Heather gives the bottle a spin as the campers watch on nervously and the bottle slowly land on…"Naruto's dare is…" The host pulled out a tape as Chef pushes the television in, "Listen to his infamous corncob prank story until the end of it! Plus, it has bonus footage of this prank in act." The queen bee paled at the dare.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Originally, I was going to dare this weird goth girl if it was different dare but this dare is too much evil for my taste…Even if it has his prank in it…" Heather holds herself with a shiver.

* * *

"Owen, I dare Owen." The queen bee said quickly with sweating face.

"Okay, I bet it's gonna be awesome!" Owen grinned as he sits down in front of the television, "Naru always has best stories!"

"Gwen, Heather, put these on and turn around for a while." Chris handed the girls a pair of headphones and turns to the camera with a smirk as the girls placed their headphones on. "Due to the graphical story, we will cut the feed for a certain amount of time. Chef, if you please." He paused to tapping his chin, "I got to admit it, I'm very curious about it for a while."

"Bring it on!" The oaf grinned and Chef played the tape as he put his own headphone on, one corncob prank story is enough for him. Naruto appeared on the television and waved at the camera. "Hi, Naru!" Owen giggled as the redhead start to talking about his prank, even pull out a corncob.

* * *

"YOU MONSTER!" Owen wailed at the static of the television as he curled up in ball, "How could you do this to an innocent corncob! WHY!"

"Is it over yet?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a glance behind her shoulder and blinked at the sight.

"…Now I can see the resemblance…" Chris whispered to Chef with widened eyes as he hands the cooker a hundred buck.

"Did you say something?" The cooker lifts his headphone with confusing expression and the host shrugged as he turned to the sobbing oaf.

"Okay, Owen, it's your turn to spin the bottle." Chris said as Owen slowly stand up with a sniffle and span the bottle, landed on Beth. "Beth's dare…" The host glanced at his cue card, "Rechewing a wad of Harold's gum." The girls gagged at the sight of wad of chewed gum as Chef carry it in jar.

"I will take the dare!" The oaf grinned.

"EW!" Gwen and Heather cried out in unison.

"Dude, it's chewed gum!" Chris dropped his jaws, "Harold's chewed gum!"

"I know, but it must be pretty special if he's been saving it." Owen shrugged with a grin as he knocked the jar. Chef pulled his gloves on and picks the wad of gum up with tongs before lift it to the oaf's face. Owen opened his mouth as he take the gum and starts to chew it, never noticed the group staring at him in disgust. "Mmm…Full body. A delicate, fruity aroma with a hint of citrus." The oaf described the taste with laughter, "Robust, yet balanced. Oh, summery! Oooh! And a crunchy center!" Everyone blinked as they glanced at Harold's picture and they can see that the nerd was picking his nose before they realized what the crunchy center was made from.

"EW!" Heather and Gwen shouted out as Chef and Chris gagged, forcing the bile down their throat.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"EW!" Everyone cried out as they jumped away from Harold while he was picking his nose.

"What?" The nerd blinked at them.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Stage)**

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered to himself after blowing a gum out.

"Owen wins the first freebie." Chris gagged as he hands the oaf a bottle, "…And tetanus shot if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." Owen smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"This could be harder than I thought." Gwen muttered.

* * *

"Gwen, you're up next." Chris grinned as the goth girl span the bottle again and this time, it landed on Cody. "Drop a tray of ice into your undies and let them melt." The host chuckled.

"That's it?" Gwen snickered, "I can handle that." She changed her mind as soon as Chef walks up to her with bucket of ice but she scooped some of them out and turns around to shove them down her skirt.

"Now that's one cool chick with a frosty 'tude chillin' by the…" Chris joked until the goth girl shouted at him with chattering mouth.

"Just give me the f-f-f-freakin' f-freebie!" Gwen snatched the bottle from the cooker's hands.

"My turn!" Heather snarled as she stood up, "And I'm taking the dare. I don't care what it is!" The queen bee stomped to the spinning wheel and turned the bottle with all of her might before it stops on Tyler.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"There is no way I was letting those nerdlings get ahead of me." Heather huffed with a shrug, "I mean, how bad could the dare be? I'd already licked Owen's armpit!"

* * *

'I was wrong, I was wrong!' Heather cried inside her head, staring at half-naked Owen, lying on the floor, as Chef pouring jelly in his bellybutton.

"Damn, that's one deep bellybutton." The cooker mumbled to himself.

"Sorry." Owen chuckled nervously.

"Shut up!" The queen bee snarled but it falls upon deaf ears.

"Twice in a row's gotta suck." The oaf muttered softly.

"I mean it!"

"Well, especially since I never wash in there." Owen's revelation make Heather want to throw up right there, "Not 'cause I don't want to. I just forget!" The queen bee takes a deep breath and slurping the jelly out of the oaf's belly. After finish her dare, Heather stumbled around and fighting back the bile in her mouth. "Hey, you didn't puke this time!" Owen grinned at her but Heather gagged again.

"…You still cool?" Chris asked his co-worker and his answer was just a silent nod.

* * *

Heather lied on the bed with oxygen mask as Chef checked her pulse and the host turned to the camera with a grin. "Okay, we'll give Heather a few more minutes on life support before we start the next round." Chris chuckled as he raised a tray of sandwiches, "Okay, Chef made snacks. PB&J anyone?" Heather vomited into her oxygen mask as the host takes a few steps back with Owen and they took the sandwich from the tray, ignoring the vomiting queen bee.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"Poor Heat-chan." Naruto said worriedly as some teenagers smirked at the television.

"…Dude, I'm curious…" Duncan whispered to Tyler, "Where did you get this idea from?"

"Actually, I asked Naruto for some suggestions." The jock admitted.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Stage)**

"Nice!" Owen cheered as the bottle landed on Izzy, "Come on, Izzy! Bring it!"

"Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear." Chris chuckled and the oaf laughed.

"Yes! Oh, sounds wicked, man!" Owen paused, "What's a purple nurple?"

"It means you have to twist the bear's nipples." Chris grinned at the sweating oaf, "Now off to the cave you go!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Owen limped back to the stage, with bruises and bumps, and takes the bottle from the smirking host as Gwen span the bottle. It landed on Naruto and the host checked his cue card with a grin. "Naruto's dare…Face Chef in a dueling stick battle on the platform in piranha-infested pool…"

"That's it?" The goth girl snorted, "I'll do it!"

* * *

"Where's my dueling stick?" Gwen shouted at the host as she ducked under the swinging of the massive dueling stick and Chef laughed manically at her.

"I was going to say barehanded but you cut me off." Chris gave her a sadistic smirk before he ducks under the screaming goth girl as she flew overhead, courtesy of Chef's swing. "Here's the freebie." The host tossed her the bottle as the goth girl groaned out and turns around to see Heather span her bottle, landing on Geoff. "Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet." Heather pointed at Gwen with an evil smirk as Chris rubbed his chin with a chuckle, "Quite the predicament, Gwen. Do you use one of your two freebies or do I save them for an even sicker dare down the road? What to do? What to do?"

The goth girl inhaled deeply, "I'm going in."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"So freakin' sick!" Chris groaned before he smirked, "Chef's going down!"

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

Chris pours the powdered fruit punch in the dirty toilet and mixed it up with the plumber as Gwen and Chef watch on in disgust. "No way!" The host groaned, "That's so gross! Oh ho ho!" The goth girl take the bendy straw from the host and take a sip from the toilet bowl before she gags as she ran to other toilet to vomit, causing the host and cooker to almost vomit on the spot but they swallow the bile back in.

* * *

**(Stage)**

Heather smirks at the vomited-covered goth girl as Owen takes his turn and the queen bee leans closer to her. "At this rate, Trent's gonna need a fumigation squad just…" Gwen burped in Heather's face, stunned her for a while.

"Eat dog food!" Chris said as Owen landed on Cody.

"Yeah, baby!" The oaf cheered before glanced at the girls with guilty look, "Man, sorry, guys. I keep getting all the good ones."

"Okay, down, boy! Heel!" Chris chuckled, "Dude, you have two freebies you can use…Better yet, you could dare an opponent…Like, say, one with only one freebie to used up?" His comment earned a glare from the queen bee.

"You still have a bit of jelly on your lower lip." Gwen pointed at her with a smirk.

"Oh, go stick your slutty face back in the toilet!" Heather shot back.

"It's cool, bro." Owen grinned, ignored the fighting girls, and takes the tray from the host. "My dog digs this food. Time to find out what I've been missing…" He ate the dog food with two bites, "Meaty-tasting!" The oaf turned to the host with dirty grin and Chris vomited on the spot as Chef throws up on the host after taking the money from his boss, caused the girls to throw up all over the stage.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Okay, that was so gross!" Chris said before he turns around and vomited into the toilet. "Is there nothing these freaks won't do?!" The host cried out, vomited again.

* * *

After many rounds, Chris chuckled at the exhausted campers and glanced at Owen's table, he has a lot of freebie bottles. "I can't believe no one's dropped out and Owen got twenty freebies!" The host gestured at the oaf as the said camper cheered and whistled on his bottles, playing 'twinkle, twinkle little star' tune. "Gwen and Heather have squat, but not to worry." Chris grinned, "There's still plenty to be motivated about…"

Gwen leaned to Owen and whispered, "If you help me take down Heather, I'll share my winnings with you."

"What if you don't win?" The oaf asked with a raised eyebrow and the goth girl pounced on it for a while.

"I'll swing for a box of doughnuts." Gwen said.

"The lady drives a hard bargain. Deal!" Owen grinned as he gives her a high-five and turns to the host. "Chris, I'd like to give away half my freebies."

"Um…Well…Okay." Chris scratched his head, "Are you sure?" The oaf just push the ten bottles to Gwen's side and the host shrugged, he did not really know what to do since it was actually something that he won't even think of.

"Hello? Ix-nay on the onspiracy-cay!" Heather stomped her foot with crossed arms, "That is totally unfair! Get out your rule book and do your rule-checking thing! They're obviously gonna gang up and whoop me with dares! There has to be a rule about this kind of thing!"

"Sorry, them's the rules!" Chris smirked, "Not a rule to be had. Nada!" The queen bee grunted out and Gwen span the bottle with evil smirk.

* * *

After series of dares, Heather was so glad that she used both of her freebies to get out of Naruto's dares…She don't want to watch one hour loop video of two girls, one cup and she really don't want to see Alpha-S51 prank again! She give out a sigh of relief when she saw Gwen's spin landed on Lindsay. "Finally, I catch a break!" Heather huffed, "There is no way Lindsay could think of anything bad."

"Ooh, you're not gonna like this one." Chris snickered, "Have your head shaved by Chef!"

"What?!" The queen bee gasped with widened eyes.

"Lindsay rules!" Gwen laughed with fist pump.

"What's it going to be, Heather?" The host smirked at the nervously queen bee as she sat down on the barber chair, "Are you going to do the dare?" Chef pulls out a clipper shaver, "Or the walk of shame?" The queen bee shifts her eyes around as the shaver come closer and in panic, she kick the shaver up in air with a cry. To everyone, it was in slow motion as the shaver flew down toward Heather and knocked her down to the ground.

"Noooooo!" The queen bee cried out as the shaver jumped around her head and she sat up in shock. "Huh? Wha…" She feels her head around and to her horror, there was so few clumps of hairs left.

"Wow!" Chris whistled, "Well, that was an unfortunate accident. Looks like Heather's out."

"What are you talking about?!" Heather shouted, "He shaved my head!"

"True, but you didn't actually accept the dare." The host informed her, "If you had, you'd still be bald, but at least you'd be in the game."

"That was harsh." Owen gulped as the goth girl smiled widely, "Tough break."

"AGGGGHHHH!" The queen bee roared to the sky, her cry echoed all way to the Playa De Losers.

"Damn, this maggot has quite a lung on her." Chef muttered to himself and Heather grabbed Chris' collar with deadly glare.

"Sorry, them's the rules." The host whimpered.

"I thought you said there weren't any rules!" The queen bee snarled.

"…Yeah, I know." Chris gulped, "It's complicated. But here's the rub…you lose, they win."

"No way!" Gwen and Owen cheered together, "We won! Yes!"

"Fine!" Heather growled, "But you'll be hearing from my lawyers…" She turns around to face the host and whisper angrily. "And don't you think idiot will stop me from making your life hell for this!"

"Um…Does she know…" Chris glanced at Chef and the cooker nodded as the host paled. "It's gonna be a long ride." He turns around and escorts the angry queen bee to the boat of loser.

"A long ride to hell!" Heather snarled as Chef steps into the boat and shipped away from the host and the final two campers.

"And then there were two!" Chris turns to Gwen and Owen with a grin. "Tune in to see who will be the winner on Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

Everyone laughed at the queen bee's humiliation but only Naruto didn't laugh because it was his friend and he stood up. "Naruto, where are you going?" Bridgette asked, glances at him as he walk to the door.

"To see Heat-chan and make sure she's okay, dattebayo." The redhead smiled at her before he heard something that makes him frown.

"You know what would be sweet?" Harold smirked, "We would all go to the dock and laugh in her…"

"Finish this sentence and you will be in a lot of pain." Naruto growled as the nerd cowered under his glare before the redhead walk out of the room and everyone frowned at the nerd.

"Is it something I said?" Harold asked.

"Yes." Duncan grunted out as he stand up and walk back to his room, the queen bee already got her karma and he is not this cruel enough. That and no one want to piss Naruto off or the redhead will make you face the corncob prank…'Why did I ask Cody about this prank…'

* * *

**(Dock)**

Heather fights back her tears as the boat reached the dock and she glanced up to the sky to see it was almost dark before she feels something placed on her head. The queen bee's head snapped around to see Naruto smiled a gentle smile at her and she felt her head, recognizing that it was his orange beanie hat. "You did your best, Heat-chan." The redhead said as he sends a nod to Chef and takes some baggage from the cooker.

"Idiot…" Heather sniffled softly, covered her eyes with the hat and Naruto take a glance at her as he waved bye at Chef. "…Can I stay in your room for a while, please…"

"…Sure, Heat-chan." The redhead scratched his head, he know that his childhood friend is very upset about her hair and everything.

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

"So you got together with Klutzy?" Heather mumbled as Naruto shaved the rest of her hair off in the bathroom.

"Yeah, just recently, dattebayo." The redhead turned the shaver off and cleans up the mess. He never noticed the narrowed eyes of the queen bee, it looks like she have a lot of work to do but how? "Since it's over now, I hope you and Bri-chan will get along very well soon." He chuckled as he handed her the orange beanie hat and jumped a little when Heather snatched it out of his hand, placed it on her head.

"…And why don't you tell me about Chris?" The queen bee crossed her arms as she walk to sit down on his bed and the redhead blinked at her. "Why don't you tell me that he's your father?" Heather snarled, "I thought that we don't have any secret between us and you don't tell me about him?!"

"True…But would you believe me if I told you this?" Naruto sighed and she blinked, he was right. If he told her early, she would just laugh it off and don't believe it for a second.

Heather huffed, "Fine…But I still can't believe that you are relating to this bastard."

"I know." The redhead chuckled before they both hear the knocking at his door and he opened it to see Bridgette.

"Hey, Naruto." The surfer girl smiled, "I hope you remember that we were going to watch the movie in your room."

"Nah, I don't forget." Naruto chuckled as he let her in and Bridgette stopped in the middle of room, staring at the scowling queen bee.

"Um…" The surfer girl glanced at her boyfriend for an answer and he caught on.

"Heat-chan is feeling down so she's going to stay here for a while, dattebayo." Naruto said and Bridgette sighed as the redhead takes the remote to rent some movies on television. He never noticed the glare between Heather and Bridgette as the surfer girl sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. "Oh, do you guys want to watch 'Confession of Murder'?" Naruto grinned before he blinked at the screen, "…How come they have all of these foreign movies?"

"Is it scary?" Bridgette gulped.

"Nah, it's thriller." Heather snorted at the surfer girl, "Just play it, I don't care…" The redhead shrugged and rented the movie before he walk to the door.

"I'm going to get some drinks and popcorn, do you want anything?" Naruto asked.

"Grape soda." Bridgette takes a glance at the queen bee, do she has to be in a same room with this girl?

"Just get me orange soda." Heather muttered and the redhead nodded as he leaved his room.

* * *

**(Convenience Store)**

"Hey, Naruto." The redhead glanced to see Trent as soon as he steps inside the store, "What brings you here?"

"Just to gets some drinks and popcorn for movie night, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, grabbing a few of soda.

"With Bridgette?" The musician smirked at the redhead.

"Yep, and Heat-chan too." Trent paled at his comment and swallows his Adam's apple.

"Um…Where are they?" The musician asked.

"Oh, they are in my room, dattebayo." Naruto grinned and turns around to buy the popcorn, never noticed the fact that Trent just facepalmed. It's not good idea to leave them alone in same room, even Owen would know that! The musician starts to wonder about the situation in the redhead's room…He bet they are trying to kill each other…

* * *

**(Naruto's Room)**

Bridgette chews her lips, her eyes kept shifting her glance from the door to the silent queen bee and she wonder when Naruto will be back because the tension in this room is too thick for her. "Hey!" Bridgette jumped at Heather's voice before she turns to the scowling queen bee, "I'm going to give you a warning…I will steal him away from you." Heather declared, "Even I will steal him from anyone if they got him away from you."

"You can't!" The surfer girl narrowed her eyes at the queen bee, "We love each other a lot and there is no way that he will never break up with me! We just got in our…"

"First relationship." Heather cut her off, "It's common knowledge that first relationship always never work out at all…I wouldn't be surprised if he meet someone much better than you and decided to 'upgrade' from homely girl to beauty."

"He's not like that!" Bridgette shouted, "Naruto will never do that at all!"

"Say all you want but it's the truth." The queen bee scoffed, "Either way, I will still steal him away from anyone and make him mine…" Heather narrowed her eyes at the surfer girl, "I also don't trust anyone that dates my idiot because you people will hurt him in the end and I can't have that happen at all!" Bridgette was about to say something but they both hear the door opening and turns to see the smiling redhead.

"Here are the drinks." Naruto grinned as he handed them their sodas, "So what did you talk about?"

"Asian drama." Heather said quickly to prevent the surfer girl from revealing her agenda, "I was telling her about some of our favorite shows that can be find on the internet."

"I bet you kept talking a lot about Korean drama more than Japanese drama, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he plays the movie, "Well, let's start the movie." He never noticed the girls growling at each other silently, neither did he see his girlfriend glance at him worriedly.

* * *

**(Total Drama Island: Campfire)**

A few days went by, Chris sat on the tree stump and grinned at the camera. "Welcome to the most dramatic, thrilling episode yet!" The host said, "It has been a long eight weeks at Camp Wawanakwa and Total Drama Island is about to come to an end. Today, two campers remain. By sundown, only one will be left standing! That camper will go home with a check for 100,000!" Chris paused to let the info sink in, "Who will it be…Brooding, untanned alternative artist Gwen or the large and loveable goofball Owen? We asked our finalists to record their thoughts in our confessional booth before going into the final round."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I had a wicked time!" Owen cheered, "It was awesome!"

_***Static***_

"What was it like being here for eight weeks?" Gwen deadpanned, "It sucked, that's what."

_***Static***_

"You think it's easy cooking for 22 ungrateful teenagers and one grateful brat?" Chef glared at the camera, "Man, I've had better jobs in prison."

_***Static***_

"The food was awesome!" Owen laughed.

_***Static***_

"…Make that two." Chef grunted, he forgets about the oaf with bottomless pit.

_***Static***_

"The food was disgusting!" Gwen crossed her arms, "I swear some of them were alive!"

_***Static***_

"Does this look like a five-star restaurant to you?" Chef muttered with his hands on hip.

_***Static***_

"And the people were just awesome!" Owen grinned, remembering the events during the eight weeks.

_***Static***_

"Most of people here sucked!" Gwen huffed, "They were nothing but a bunch of backstabbing, manipulative, two-timing, fame-hungry, dim-witted, certifiably insane, really weird, psychotic, redneck, overbearing, goody-goody, know-it-all, party-obsessed jerks!" The goth girl blow her hair up, "I was lucky enough to meet six people who were actually sane...Yeah, even Naruto…"

_***Static***_

"The one thing I'll be remembered for?" Owen hummed, "I hope my great personality." He released a fart.

_***Static***_

"What will I be remembered for?" Gwen raised her eyebrows, "My great personality…Okay, I'm done here!"

* * *

**(Court)**

Chris chuckled at the longest confession footage and turns to the camera with Owen and Gwen. "Now it's time to welcome the twenty-one campers who did not make it to the finals." The host gesturing at the incoming eliminated campers as they take their seat on the benchers.

"Hey, guys!" Owen waved at them with a joyful laughter, "Good to see ya!" Gwen looks away from Trent with a lightly blush as he walks past her. Her feelings kept changed every time she saw the musician.

"Would everyone who's walked the dock of shame and left camp on the boat of losers kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure?" Chris grinned at them, "The side you choose should represent who you would like to cheer on to victory in today's final competition…" He paused to see that Naruto did not choose the side and the redhead noticed the host's staring.

"I can't really decide which side to take since they're my friends, dattebayo." Naruto shrugged and Chris decided to let it slide this time since it's up to the campers to make their own decision.

"Nice hat." Gwen mocked Heather as soon as she saw the orange beanie hat on the queen bee's head.

"Oh, bite me!" Heather scowled before she gives out a yelp as Izzy touched her hat and swatted her hands away. "Stop touching my hat, crazy girl!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Gwen is going down!" Heather smirked, "How do I know? It's amazing how easy it is to tamper with baked goods and make a fake love letter from Lennon wannabe…" She showed the laxative bar to camera, "Sucker!"

* * *

The queen bee smiled at the finalists, causing the goth girl to be wary of her. "Why is Heather smiling like that?" Gwen asked with narrowed eyes and the oaf tapped his chin before snapped his fingers.

"Maybe she loves her new hat!" Owen said, "Or she could just be really happy for us!"

"Wow, do you ever have negative thought about anyone?" The goth girl blinked at the good-natured oaf and her answer was just a shrug.

"Gwen, Owen, this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what would you do with the money if you won and why you deserve it." Chris smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far." Gwen tilted her head, "I mean, maybe if I can survive here, the rest of high school won't be so bad…"

Izzy's laughter cut her off before the crazy girl just realized that she was laughing out loud. "Oh, sorry!" Izzy giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm always good for my word and I did promise to split my hundred grand with Owen, but that would still leave me a ton of cash." The goth girl smiled, "I guess I'd go travelling and then to university to study art history."

"Woo!" Leshawna hollered, "Yeah, that's it! Girlfriend's got some goals!"

"Very cool." Trent nodded.

"Wow, that's so sweet!" Chris said with hands on his chest before he deadpanned, "Boring but sweet…Owen?"

"…I'd throw the biggest, hugest, sickest party ever and invite everyone here!" Owen cheered, "Booyah!" The oaf's comment brings the half of the campers from Gwen's bencher to his side.

"Still on neutral side, Naruto?" Chris chuckled at the unmoving redhead.

"Yeah…" Naruto scratched his head, "Both of them have a good idea of using their winning but it's hard to pick a side, dattebayo."

"At least you're not a total sellout like these guys." Gwen muttered angrily.

"Oh, oh, and I forget!" Owen giggled, "It'll be on a yacht!" cue one more camper to his side.

"Nice…" The goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Well, Naruto? Last chance." Chris grinned as the redhead shakes his head, "Okay, your loss…Oh, mind tell me something…" The host placed his arm around Naruto as he give the camera a sly grin, "How was your make-out with your lovely surfer girlfriend after your date?"

"Um…No comment…" Naruto blushed harder as he glanced at his red-faced girlfriend.

"You got together with Bridge? Wooo-hooo!" Owen cheered, "I win the bet pool!"

"…WAIT, NANI?!" The redhead cried out, never noticed the boys whistled as they glanced away from the shocked redhead.

"All right!" Chris chuckled as he walks to the finalists' side, "It's time for the final challenge, the rejected Olympic relay race…" He gestured at the jogging cooker with flaming plumber in his hand, "Each of the three parts was pitched to the committee but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport." Chef jabbed the flaming plumber in the toilet bowl as the host pulls out two animal hats, "First, each of you has to put on one of these."

"I think it's clear why this event wasn't accepted." Gwen deadpanned as she glanced at her chicken hat, at least she don't get this big cow hat…

"Dressed as a cow and a chicken, run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to retrieve your flag." Chris ignored the goth girl as he starts to explaining the final challenge, "If you don't have the flag, don't bother coming off that pole."

"Oh, that's be gonna to tough for the big guy." Geoff gasped with the teenagers.

"Next, you'll cross a 300-meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg." The host grinned at the campers.

"Oh." Owen chuckled, "Is that all?"

"No." Chris smirked at the sweating oaf, "Below, your friends, the rare but real man-eating freshwater sharks."

"You had to ask…" Gwen deadpanned, sending a glance at the paled oaf.

"The final leg of the race is a long-distance ran, returning to the finish line here." The host chuckled, "First camper to arrive wins!"

"Good luck, Owen." The goth girl said with a smile, "If I had to lose to anyone here, it'd be you."

"Aw, that's so nice, I hope you lose to me, too!" Owen grinned innocently.

"Yeah, go, Owen!" Geoff cheered from the bencher, "We want to party!"

"You're gonna get one!" The oaf gives him a thumb-up as his supporters cheered, "Whoo-hoo!"

"Go, Gwen!" Leshawna shouted, "Kick his butt, girl!"

"You can do it, Gwen!" Trent called out and the sassy girl nudged Eva.

"I don't cheer." The bodybuilder grunted as the musician kept rooting for the goth girl.

"On your marks…Get set…GO!" Chris announced and watch the finalists ran off, Gwen in the lead. The goth girl just decided to jog since there's a huge gap between her and the oaf until someone ran up to her side, causing her to look to see Trent. Behind them, Geoff and Izzy were at Owen's side.

"Um…Are you going to allow it, dattebayo?" Naruto asked the host with a raised eyebrow as he watches the losers running with the finalists.

"Yep!" Chris grinned, "I have a feeling that it will get more interesting."

* * *

Gwen grunted out as she attempts to climb the pole but it was too slippery for her and the goth girl glared at the musician next to her. "You know, just because you're rooting for me doesn't mean I have to like you."

"I thought you were over the whole me-false-kissing-Heather thing." Trent said, "Wasn't my fault. She ambushed me."

"I said I was over it." Gwen growled, "I didn't say I wanted to go out with you anymore…Ugh! Why is my flagpole so slippery?!" No one noticed the smirking queen bee holding a butter bar and she send the camera a wink. "Well, if you're gonna stand there annoying me, make yourself useful!" The goth girl muttered angrily before she stared at the musician as he take his shirt off and wiped the pole.

"Yo! Let's go, girl!" Leshawna shouted as Gwen turns her head to the sassy girl with a blink, "You don't have time for daydreaming!" The goth girl widened her eyes and jumped on the flagpole as Owen finally reach the flagpole. He struggled to get up the pole but it was difficult for him, even with Geoff, Izzy, and Heather's help.

"Aw, man!" The oaf whimpered as he slowly climbs to the top and ripped the flag off the pole. "Yes!" Owen cheered, "I got it! I got the flag!" He look down with nervous expression, "How do I get down?"

"Slide down likes a fireman, dude!" Geoff shouted and wishes that he don't say it as the oaf slide down the pole with a noisy squeak.

"…I hope that no one maxed out the volume on their television, dattebayo." Naruto winced at the sound before Owen finally reaches the ground.

"Me too, brat, me too." Chef agreed with a nod.

"I have conquered mount pole!" The oaf grinned with his flag in air before the queen bee leans to him with a glare.

"That's great, but weird goth girl is getting ahead." Heather stomped her foot, "Get your lazy ass in gear now, fatty, now!" Owen screams out as he ran away from the angry queen bee and chasing Gwen and Trent.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Okay, these chicks are all starting to scare me." Owen whimpered as he taps his index fingers together, "Glad Lind is not like them…Maybe I won't invite them to the party…Psych!"

* * *

**(Gorge)**

"Okay, new intern, I know it's weird that you're starting on our last show, but all of the other interns died already." Chris chuckled at the nervous intern as the new guy look down the gorge, "All you have to do is test out this final challenge and make sure it's moderately safe." The intern looks down to see one of the sharks beckoning him and he shrugged before taking a few cautious steps on the beam. "Don't look down, dude!" The host grinned before winced as the intern fall down into the lake with a few chomps. "…Look safe to me anyway." Chris shrugged, the intern will make it to the ER.

"I'm surprised that no one sued you over this stuff…" Naruto deadpanned.

"They wish but it's all in contract!" The host laughed as the camera stops recording them, "Anyway, remember…"

"Hai, I know…" The redhead cut him off as he rubbed his head, "But are you sure that you want to do…"

"Yeah, it's better to get it out right away." Chris nods, "We'll talk more about that after this challenge." Naruto sighed and give him a nod.

* * *

Gwen growled, why can't he take a hint? The goth girl narrowed her eyes at the musician, "You don't have to follow the whole time, you know?"

"I don't have anything better to do." Trent said.

"Why don't you go cheer for Owen?" Gwen asked as she glanced away from him, "I know you want to go to his party."

"Yeah, and I'm thinking of bringing you." The musician grinned widely before he pointed at something in front of them, "Hey, check it out!" The goth girl look at the spot that he was pointing and see the egg nest, next to the gorge. They inched their way to the edge of the cliff and look down. "…I'll meet you on the other side, okay?" Trent winked at the goth girl.

"Right…" Gwen rolled her eyes, "Like you care."

"I do." The musician smiled, "It doesn't look that bad." Trent gives her double thumb-ups and the goth girl look down again as he walk away.

"I'm going to die now…" Gwen gulped, "I'm gonna frickin' die!" She looks up to see Chris, Chef, Naruto, and…Trent? How the hell did he get on the other side this faster?!

"Okay, Gwen has her eagle's egg and is starting the second challenge." The host grinned as the said girl balancing herself on the beam with the egg in her hands.

"What are the eggs for?" Trent asked nervously. Whatever the host has in plan, it does always have a twist.

"Oh, you'll see." Chef chuckled with a sadistic smirk and the musician gulps softly as he glanced at the goth girl, joined by the oaf.

"Listen closely, Owen." Heather whispered to the said camper, "I really want you to have this party more than anything in the world. Now, I'm helping you as much as I can, but you've gotta lock it up, get it!" The queen bee shoves the egg into the oaf's hand.

"Okay, sure, Heather." Owen nods before take a glance at the gorge, "Alexander the frickin' great, that's a deep gorge!" He whimpered as the sharks leap out of the water and look up to see Gwen stumbling around on her beam, causing him to gulp, never noticed the queen bee smirking at the goth girl.

"Whoa, whoa!" Gwen nearly slipped but managed to stay on the beam as everyone gasped worriedly, "Whaa!"

"That's it, get your balance back and stay calm!" Trent encouraged with a grin.

"Yeah, imagine that there is a safety net under you, dattebayo." Naruto called out to the finalists but it fall upon deaf ears.

"Oh, no!" Owen tossed the egg up in air with a scream, "Hang on, Gwen! You can do it!" The egg fall into his arm, "Just don't fall into the shark-infested water!"

"You're really not helping, Owen…" Gwen muttered, attempts to regain her balance back.

"Sorry!" The oaf said as soon as the goth girl finally get her balance back, much to their joy and no one noticed the scowling queen bee crossing her arms.

"And when is that stupid cupcake gonna kick in?" Heather muttered to herself. Owen slowly inching himself across the balance beam and finally take the lead by an inch since Gwen was taking her steps with caution until they hear a bird screech.

"Ahh!" The oaf yelped, barely hold on his egg.

"What was that?!" Gwen cried out before they look up to see the angry eagles as they flew toward the competitors.

"Angry eagle parents." Chris grinned, taking a glance at Duncan and Courtney since they decided to watch it up close.

"Oh snap, that is messed up." The punk chortled as he gives the host a low-five.

"What, you mean you like watching this?!" The CIT glared, "They could die!"

"Mellow your yellow, babe." Duncan snorted, "This is awesome tv."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Duncan is so immature." Courtney growled, "What is it about almost dying and bodily functions that guys love?"

* * *

"Why would I want to watch Gwen and Owen risk their lives?" Courtney asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is life at its most raw." Duncan smirked as he gestured at the nervous musician, "Check out Elvis here with his guitar. One misstep, and his crush is shark bait…" The punk crossed his arms, "Now, that would make for an interesting song."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Then again, danger is kind of hot." Courtney sighed dreamily.

_***Static***_

"Teenagers, I never understand them…" Chef rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

* * *

The CIT grabbed Duncan's collar and kiss him on the spot before push the punk back. "You're still not my type." Courtney panted with glare.

"You make me sick." Duncan growled and they stared at each other before they start to make out as the host rolled his eyes. The eagles screeched again, zooming on the creature's targets.

"Shnikies!" Owen yelled, "It's coming this way." One of the eagles swooned by them, "What do we do?"

"Step on it!" Gwen shouted out with widened eyes before they quickly walk across the beams, ignoring the snarling sharks and the screeching eagles.

"Incensed eagle parents." Heather said as she dragging Justin, "Nice twist."

"You can do it, Gwen!" Trent cheered her on, "You're the most awesome girl I've ever met! In fact, I was thinking, I think I lo…"

"Okay, I so can't deal with distractions right now, Trent!" The goth girl shouted angrily, can't he see that she is trying to survive this challenge?!

"Then you're gonna hate this!" Heather snickered as she ripped the shirt off the model and the competitors halted in their track, staring at the bare-chested model. They wasn't the only one that watch the model, the animals stopped trying to attack the campers and just staring at the dreamy model.

"Gwen, ignore the incredibly hot man candy and keep walking!" Trent shout out as he block their view, never noticed the raised eyebrows from Naruto and Duncan. The musician's block was successful, the competitors blinked and focus on their task since there was no more distractions this time. Gwen was first to reach the other side and toss the egg lightly in the nest as Heather watch on in shocked.

"Hmph, is that all you've got?" The goth girl smirked, earning a sneer from the queen bee as the goth girl ran off again.

"There you go, little eagle eggy." Owen grinned at his egg as he rest it on the nest, "Don't worry, I'm sure that…"

"Run!" Heather snarled as she flailing her arms around, "She's getting the lead again!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" The oaf sighed, starts to jogging, don't she know that slow and steady always win the race?

* * *

Gwen grits her teeth, taking a glance over her shoulder to see Trent and give out a small sigh that he can't even hear it. "Glad you didn't die back there." The musician sighed as he ran beside her.

"Gee, thanks…" The goth girl muttered, "Oh, I almost forget. Thank for the cupcake."

"What cupcake?" Trent blinked at her.

"The one you left for me?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't leave you a cupcake." He said, "Was it good?"

"I don't know." The goth girl glanced away, "I didn't eat it."

* * *

Owen's stomach rumbles and he stop in his track before ran off to the outhouse, holding his ass. "OWEN, NO!" Chris screamed in terror, "NOT IN CONFESSION CAM!" Everyone gasped at the shaking outhouse and they can hear the oaf screaming out.

"…I'm not going to clean it, ya hear me…" Chef groaned and Naruto chuckled at the sight, it was kind of funny.

"Try to avoid the confessional booth for a while." Gwen gloated, running past the group.

"That's it!" Leshawna cheered, "Go girl! You got it!"

"So just to clarify, you're not mad at me anymore?" Trent asked his goth crush.

"No."

"But you don't trust me either."

"Right again." Gwen muttered.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Um…" She starts to thinking about something, "Nope, nothing comes to mind." The goth girl hear him stop and grunt out, causing her to look back to see him carrying the heavy rock. "Um…What are you doing?"

"Proving my feelings for you!" Trent grunted.

"By carrying a boulder?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, it's not easy, you know." The musician grinned at her, "A guy would have to really be in love to do this, don't you think?"

"Or just really stupid." The goth girl muttered.

"I get straight A."

"Well, I think you're nuts." Gwen mumbled as she ran faster, 'And little creepy…'

* * *

**(Court)**

Chef and Naruto hold up the red paper rope with Chris, standing next to them on his phone, as Izzy look out of her binoculars with Lindsay next to her before the bombshell snatched it out of the crazy girl's hand and look through it. "Oh, no!" Lindsay gasped, "Gem is winning! Our yacht party is in jeopardy!"

"Dudes!" Geoff shouted, "We have to do something!"

"Wait, I have a plan!" Izzy inputted, "Has anyone seen a really big electric fan here?"

"Sure, got one in my trailer." Chris grinned at them.

"You do?" The party boy scratched his temple with confusing expression.

"Do you think I get this wind-blown look naturally?" The host sighed as he ran his hand across his hair.

"Get it and meet me back here!" The crazy girl yelled out as they ran away from the court, "Now!"

"Um…" Naruto glanced around, "Again, are you really going to allow it?"

"Oh yeah!" The host chuckled, ignored the headshakes from the cooker and redhead.

* * *

Gwen take a glance at the struggling musician, "You're gonna kill yourself, you know."

"I'm not going to give up on you!" Trent panted and behind them was the jogging oaf.

"I can still win this." Owen encouraged himself before he give out a wheeze, "Great Zeus, it hurts!"

* * *

The spectators sat on the benchers and wait for the finalists to arrive from their race before Gwen show up first, causing her supporters to jump on their feet, and Owen was right behind her. "There they are, two real competitors." Chris announced with a grin, "And if I may say, truly personifying the spirit of the reject Olympics."

"How's it going?" The musician panted next to the equally tired oaf.

"Oh, good…" Owen wheezed with a smile, "Hey, don't give up. I think you're getting through to her, dude…Gordy, how I am tired…" He groaned out as he falls on the ground and crawling slowly, even with Trent right behind him. Gwen's supporters cheered on as Owen's supporters start to lose their hope for the oaf's victory until they smell something.

"Hot brownies coming through." Izzy grinned with a plate of fresh baked brownies, "Lindsay, the fan, now!" The bombshell turned the electric fan on, unawake of the fact that she was holding it backward and it blow Heather's hat off.

"Agh!" The queen bee covered her bald head as she chased her idiot's beanie hat, "My hat! Can't you freaks do anything right?!"

"Ooh! That's it!" The sassy girl snarled as she stomped to the queen bee, "I've had about enough of that girl!" She picks the queen bee up as soon as Heather grabbed her hat and tossed the said girl in the stinky outhouse, drawing out a horrific scream. Lindsay turns the fan around and turns it on again, sending out the scent of the brownie in air.

"I think it's over for me, dude…" Owen panted.

"It's too bad, bro…" Trent wheezed, "I would have liked going to that party."

"Wait…" Owen sniffed in the air, "Is that…Brownies?!" The oaf shot up on his feet and charged toward the finishing line. "MOVE!" He shouted out at the goth girl, startled her as he knock her down in his charge and tackled into Izzy, crossed the finishing line in process. The oaf's supporters cheered with the host and the cooker. "Woo-Hoo!" Owen cheered as he grabs Harold and Ezekiel in headlock, "I won, I won!"

"You okay?" Trent asked the goth girl.

"Yeah." Gwen sighed, "Just remind me never to get in between Owen and a brownie again." She glanced at the group to see Owen give the bombshell a kiss. "So that's that. Owen won." The goth girl stand up, "I guess that's good thing since it's him."

"Yeah, look like it's gonna be one heck of a party." Trent chuckled as he stand up, "So…Are you going out with me?"

"Um…Let me think about it." The goth girl said quickly before she ran to the oaf to congratulating him on his victory.

* * *

**(Campfire)**

"Here we are at the last bonfire ever!" Chris grinned at the campers, "After eight brutal weeks, it is my pleasure to announce the winner of 'Total Drama Island', Owen!" Everyone cheered for the oaf as Chef brings him the large check.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Lindsay cheered for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, baby!" Owen grinned as he turns his head to the host, "Hey, what can I say, Chris? I'm so psyched! This is just…"

"Awesome!" Everyone shouted out in unison.

"YEAH!" The oaf cheered, "Party next week, everyone!"

Chris raised the last marshmallow of the Total Drama Island, "Owen, at this time, I give you the ultimate symbol of survival…" He paused, "The final marshmallow!"

"I'll treasure it for the rest of my life…Oh, screw it!" Owen gobbled up the final marshmallow, "I can buy all the marshmallows I want now."

"Yo, Owen, you know what it's time for?" Geoff hollered as the campers smirked and the oaf give him a nod. The host feels nervous for some reason before he got his answer as the group pick him up and carry him to the dock.

"N-No, no, guys!" Chris cried with flailing limbs, "My hair! Dude!"

"One…Two…Three!" The boys tossed their host into the water and everyone laughed at him.

"I've been waiting to do that all summer. How do you like that, pretty boy?" Chef chuckled before taking a few glances at the smirking teenagers…Uh-oh…

"Don't think about going anywhere, dattebayo." Naruto shoves him into the water as the host screamed under the weight of his co-workers. Gwen glanced at the frowning queen bee and nudged her.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be a little bit happy to see him dunked." The goth girl said, earning a small smile for the queen bee.

"No…Yeah, a bit." Heather give her a faintly smile.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Hot Tub)**

The next morning, Naruto give out a sigh of relief, relaxing in the hot tub and give a wave at Bridgette as she swam in the swimming pool. He glanced at the buffet table and chuckled at the celebrating oaf, he can't believe that he kept throwing a mini-party with the group. "Mind if I sat here?" Naruto blinked and look up to see the goth girl in her swimsuit.

"Sure, how you do today?" The redhead asked.

"Good, so far it's a good day…" Gwen takes a glance around before her eyes widened and ducked under the water as soon as Trent walks up to the hot tub.

"Hey, dude, have you seen Gwen?" The musician asked with a few glances around.

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, "I think I saw her heading for the beach, dattebayo."

"Thanks, bro." Trent smiled at the redhead as he walks toward the beach and a few moments later, the goth girl raised her head out of the water.

"Thank, Naruto." Gwen sighed, leaning against the edge of the hot tub.

"No problem. I can tell you're avoiding him for some reason, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his nose and the goth girl nodded.

"He was kinda starting to creeping me out." Gwen rubbed her arm, "I think I may have to reject him if he tried to confessing to me again."

"Well, if I was you, I'll tell him right away so it won't cause any trouble in the future…Let's hope that he doesn't end up like Harold, dattebayo." They glanced at the said nerd as he attempts to wooing the sassy girl again but failed again.

"If that happens to me, I'm going to give him a swift kick in balls." Gwen deadpanned before give the redhead a smile, "Again, thank for covering me."

"Again, no problem." Naruto grinned as he gives her one-arm hug, "That's what friends are for." Gwen smiled at him and waved at Leshawna as she joins them. She was about to say something until a loudest burp cut them off and they can see Lindsay floating on the huge wave in the swimming pool, they know that it was the crazy girl since she can burp like that.

"Boy, this girl really has a big lung on her." Leshawna muttered as she glanced at the redhead, "When did you have a 'Whisker time' with her last time?"

"Um…Last night after the campfire…" Naruto chuckled nervously, "I was making out with Bri-chan until Izzy jump on me and after that, she declared herself to be my mistress then ran off before we say anything, dattebayo."

"Yep, sound like her alright…" Gwen deadpanned before give them a smile, "I think the best thing about playing this stupid game was meeting the two of you."

"No doubt." Leshawna smirked.

"Really? What about the other guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but you guys are the only one that help me out a lot." Gwen admitted, "I can't wait for you to meet my buds back home!" She pulls out a few pictures and shows them the goth teenagers. "This is Marilyn, Pixie Corpse, and Reaper." The goth girl smiled at the picture.

"Um…" The sassy girl really doesn't know what to say.

"Wow, they look like a bunch of cool people!" The redhead grinned, "I can't wait to meet them too, dattebayo."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"In high school, there is always a guy that always hangs out with any cliques and never judges anyone at all." Leshawna said, "And Naruto is this guy."

* * *

"I bet they will like you!" Gwen hugged him, never noticed the jealousy glance from the surfer girl.

'Stop it, girl.' Bridgette sighed to herself, 'Don't think about what Heather said, she just want to break you up with Naruto.' She knows that the goth girl and the redhead was just friend but sometime she can't help but thinking about the queen bee's words.

"Hey bro, toss me the Frisbee!" Geoff waved at Cody as the geek throws the object at the party boy before fall into the hot tub.

"Ouch, you alright?" Naruto asked as he helps Cody out, "Where's your girlfriend, dattebayo."

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's with Sadie." The geek chuckled, "Kat is trying to play a matchmaker with her and some guy but Sadie is very stubborn when it comes to her type."

"I'M HAPPY!" Everyone jumped at the roar of Courtney and everyone glanced at the CIT with the punk. Did something happen?

"I swear she is like Heat-chan, she is so tsundere …" Naruto said, earning a head smack from the said girl.

"Idiot, stop calling me that!" Heather growled as she sat down next to the redhead and sends a glare at her enemies, who just returned it back. The sound of dramatic music snapped everyone out of their happy mood and they look up to see their former host walks up to them with a grin and suitcase in his hand. They also noticed the cooker taking the check out of the oaf's hand and walk away.

"Hello, campers!" Chris drops the briefcase with a grunt and gives a huge grin to everyone.

"Ha-ha." Duncan rolled his eyes with hands on his hip, "That's ex-campers to you."

"Yeah, your twisted game is over, remember?" The queen bee growled.

"We'll see about that." The host whispered to Chef with a snicker, "Congratulations to our winner. Owen, you played hard. Fought hard, ate hard, and farted harder." He cupped his chin with a quizzical expression, "I'm not sure why, but you beat every other person on this island and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cheddar." The teenagers cheered for the oaf.

"Mmm, cheddar." Owen drooled.

"What I'm going to offer you may change all that." The host smirked as he gesturing at the suitcase in Chef's hand, "Inside this suitcase is one…million…dollars-ah!" Everyone stared at the case with dropped jaws, "We have our PA's make a cardboard check of this awesome new prize…" The teenagers blinked at the huge shadow casting over them and look up to see a really huge cardboard check. "We went through a lot of cardboard to make this!" Chris chuckled at the teenagers' shocked expression as he placed his hand on Owen's shoulder, "Owen, my man, this million dollars could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it and bring it to the dock of shame before anyone else does."

"You're telling us that we all have a chance to win a million?!" Gwen gasped with widened eyes.

"…Think of all ramen you can get for a million, dattebayo…" Naruto mumbled with a little drool at the corner of his mouth.

"Yep." Chris chuckled at them, "What do you say, Owen? Will you settle for hundred G's?" He jerked his head at the small check, "Or…One…Million…Dollars!"

"Um…" The oaf sweats as he think it over before he gives the host a beaming grin, "Game on, baby!" Chris give Chef a wink, signaled the cooker to rip the small check in half.

"That's the spirit, Owen." The host grinned as the intern pick up the suitcase and walk away to hide it somewhere on the island. Chris announced with a grin, "Throughout the day, I'll give you all hints from the loudspeakers just to make sure you're not completely lost."

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Okay, this just got interesting again." Courtney smirked, crossing her arms. She can't wait to win one million bucks.

* * *

"All right, campers, the ultimate million-dollar challenge starts now!" Owen and Chef yelped out as Chris pulls out the gun and fired it in air before the seagull fall down. "…" The host handed the gun to the intern, "He did it."

"Here I come, million dollars!" Owen cheered as he ran off and Chris and Chef glanced at the uninteresting teenagers. The cooker looks into his boss's eyes with confusing expression, why are they not fighting for the million bucks?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let me get this straight…" Heather growled, "After messing with our heads for an entire summer, you expect us to start running around the island like idiots all over again?"

"That's right." Chris grinned.

"But how do we know you don't stuff that suitcase with bricks or something?" Leshawna scowled.

"You don't." The host chuckled.

"I'd love to play another round of humiliate the teens, but I've got a buffet to eat." Noah muttered with monotone as he grabs some food from the table.

"Oh, sit on it." Duncan scoffed, walk past the host and the cooker.

"Fine…" Chris shrugged, "Suit yourselves. I'm sure Owen will be happy to have no competition while he makes the easiest million dollars in TV history."

"Fine!" Everyone said in unison and it wasn't long enough until everyone changed their mind after hearing the oaf's joyous shout.

"Out of my way!" Heather shouted out as the campers ran past the host and cooker, followed by a chuckling redhead. No one know who was the first to trip but they all end up in a huge pile and starts to fight each other until the farmer girl speak up.

"Hey! I've got an idea." Beth gives them a smile, "Let's work together as a team. We can split the prize 23 ways and share it."

"Um…That would be 43,478 bucks and about 26 cents each person, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, earning some strange looks from the teenagers.

"…Let's go get that million dollars!" Courtney screamed out as she grabs the punk and ran away from the group.

"Look like someone got their mojo back." Duncan chuckled at his girlfriend as they vanished into the woods.

"Can I come too?" Harold asked them.

"NO!" The couple growled, "You'll slow us down!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"What a dufus." Duncan snorted, "Can't he take a hint that we are still pissed off at him? I mean, he think we're going to sweep the rigs under the rug? Wrong!"

* * *

"Idiot, let's go!" Heather snarled, grabbing the redhead and drag him away, followed by Bridgette.

"Wait up!" The surfer girl yelled, she don't trust this queen bee at all.

"I bet it's going to be fun, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and glanced behind him to see Gwen and Leshawna ran in another direction with Trent in tow.

"Can I come with you guys?" Harold asked.

"Well…" The redhead was about to say something but Heather cut him off.

"NO! GO AWAY, NERD!" The said boy sighed before he turns to Geoff and the party boy allow him to team up with him since he was feeling sorry for the nerd.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"I'm still pissed off at him for getting my idiot kicked out by rigging the votes." Heather crossed her arms with deadly glare, "I hate these guys who play by cheating the election…At least I'm playing the game fairly!"

_***Static***_

"It's true." Chris grinned at the camera.

* * *

**(Woods)**

It has been a couple of hours since they searched for the suitcase, Naruto's group can hear Chris' voice speaking out of the loudspeaker. "Okay, this is pathetic, campers." The host huffed, "It's been two hours now, and no one has even come close to finding the suitcase. So here's your first clue. It's just hanging around."

"Hanging around?" Bridgette tapped her chin, does that mean the suitcase is hanging up somewhere?

"Like tree or tied up somewhere in a high place, dattebayo?" The redhead rubs his nose with a blink.

"…Then it will be like looking for a needle in haystack." Heather groaned, how many trees are there?!

* * *

Cody and Katie rolled their eyes at Sadie as she drooling over Justin's ass and the model was just doing some muscle flex for the camera. "I really still don't understand why she don't want to date him and yet still drooling over him?" Cody sighed, ruffling his hair up.

"She said something about just want to be his fan in the future when he becomes a supermodel." Katie giggled, "Plus Justin is not really her type at all."

"So did you guys see any suitcase?" Justin asked, still flexing his muscles and they shake their heads.

* * *

"Oh, I just saw this pretty dress online. Look!" Lindsay smiled at the farmer girl, showing her the picture on the bombshell's smartphone.

"Can I get one too?" Beth asked, they both never noticed the hanging suitcase over their heads but Ezekiel did.

"Oh, gosh, no." Lindsay shakes her head, "I think you look prefect with that…" She flicked through the pictures and shows the dress to Beth.

"Oh, it looks so perfect…"

"But, isn't that…" The homeschooled boy pointed at the suitcase but the girls shushed him.

"Give us a little girl-time here." Beth rolled her eyes as they walk away from the suitcase and Ezekiel shrugs with his shoulders, following the girls. Geoff ran to join the group after ditching the nerd, this guy don't really shut up at all!

"…" Chris stared at them from the helicopter in the air and turn to Chef. "Okay, this is ridiculous…" The host facepalmed and the cooker gave him a nod.

* * *

Justin sighed, he was very thankful for Cody to redirecting the BFF's attention while he ditch them and goes on his merry way. Only few of his friends know that he really can't stand a long-winded chat and the girls were really bad when you put them in same room. He noticed Gwen and Leshawna running by and called out to them. "Hey, girls!"

"Oh, hey…" The girls sighed dreamily as Trent skidded on his feet behind them and give the model a glare.

"So what areas have you guys searched through?" Justin asked.

"We covered the whole western edge of the island." The goth girl answered.

"Oh yeah, and we combed the beach area too." The sister added, "So don't tire those beautiful legs of yours walking over there."

"Thanks!"

"What?!" The musician cried out as the model walk away from them with a smile, "Did you just give away all our secret information to Justin?"

"Uh-huh." The girls sighed.

"…Just checking." Trent deadpanned.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"What is it with this guy?" Trent frowned, crossed his arms.

_***Static***_

"Ugh, Leshawna and I kept tried to ditch Trent but he kept following us and don't even give us a space." Gwen sighed, "Can't he even take a hint that he's really freaking me out more?"

* * *

Owen was chatting with Tyler and DJ until the giant looked up to see the suitcase and called out to them. "There it is." DJ pointed at the suitcase, "I see it."

"Let's get it!" Tyler smiled.

"Finally!" Chris sighed as the helicopter flew around, "I was getting really tired of watch these campers walk past it all day!"

"You the man!" Owen cheered with DJ as the jock starts to climb up the tree.

"Go for it!" The giant hollered until they both winced as Tyler fall down from the tree.

"Almost had it." The jock groaned out, running to the tree again. After a few tries, the suitcase was in their hands.

"We did it!" The group cheered, never noticed the queen bee's team hiding behind the bush.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Heather asked her teammates.

"Yeah, look like we are going to steal it from them." Bridgette nodded her head and the redhead rubbed his head.

"Idiot, are you ready for a little burglary act?" The queen bee smirked at her idiot.

"Hai, Heat-chan, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as they sneaking over to the singing oaf's team.

"Dock of shame, here we come!" Owen was about to walk off with the suitcase until DJ blocked him, "What?"

"Why should you carry it?" The giant narrowed his eyes at the oaf.

"What difference does it make?" Tyler asked.

"Chris did say that the first person on the dock with the case win, man." DJ answered as the jock smacked his head, he just forgets about that. "No offense, but who says you won't take off with the money?" The giant shrugged, he doesn't trust anyone with a million bucks.

"Okay, then you carry it." Owen said, handing the suitcase to DJ.

"Dude, what if he will run off with it?" Tyler blinked as the oaf quickly pull it back, "This is crazy, how are we all gonna keep an eye on each other?"

"Oh, I know. I'll hold on it when you guys figure it out, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at them and the boys nodded as Owen give the suitcase to the redhead.

"Thank, man!" The oaf grinned, turns back to the discussion between the boys and Naruto ran off with the girls.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…WAIT A SECOND!" The boys cried out and chasing the redhead's team.

* * *

"Okay, I think we should double back and head that way." Gwen said as her team ran toward the river.

"Nah-uh, we've covered that entire area." Leshawna huffed, "I say we keep going." They weren't paying attention and crashed into a certain team.

"The suitcase!" Heather screamed, watching the suitcase flew in the air and land in the water.

"Naruto, get it!" Bridgette gasped and the redhead was about to get it until Harold tackled him.

"Dude, the suitcase!" Naruto glanced at the suitcase as it float away and stand up with a sigh.

"Give me the suitcase or you will face my mad ninja skills!" The nerd throws his fake martial art moves around and chanting in fake broken Japanese.

"…I'm not sure if I should be offended by that, dattebayo." The redhead blinked at the nerd.

"Do you have a tunnel vision or something?" Gwen growled, "You just let the suitcase floating away in the river!"

"Lies!" Harold shouted out but both of the teams ignored him and ran off to find the floating suitcase.

* * *

The campers kept searching the woods until they hear their host's voice from the loudspeaker again, "Attention, campers, the case is wet. Repeat, the case is wet."

"The case is wet?" Lindsay tilted her head before grinned at her team, "Quick! Everyone in the water! We're totally going to find it first!"

"Oh, man!" Geoff groaned as they ran into the beach, "I don't even bring my swimsuit!"

"Wicked strategizing, Lindsay, eh." Ezekiel glanced around for the suitcase in the water.

"So if we win, what would you guys do with your 25000 dollars?" Beth asked her team.

"Is that enough to buy a country?" The bombshell asked.

"Yeah, but just a small one, eh?" The farmer boy scratched his head.

"I don't know you guys but I'm going to use it to throw a biggest party." The party boy grinned.

"Hey, hey!" Ezekiel picks up the floating suitcase, "Isn't that the case?"

"That's it!" The farmer girl gasped, "We found it!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so going to be the queen of France!" Lindsay beamed before a hook snatched it out of the farmer boy's hand, "Oh! It's a flying case."

"Um…I don't think it's flying…But Duncan and Courtney is getting away with it!" Geoff cried out, watching them catching the case before the alligator swallowed the suitcase and dived into the water. "…Never mind…" The party boy blinked at the sight, "I think we need Naruto's help with that…"

"Oh, yeah…" Some of them nodded, he is the only guy that can get anything from the animal without any harm. Duncan decided to dive in the water and fight this alligator for the case.

* * *

Cody smacked his face as Katie and Sadie huffed away from each other, why does they always fight and make up each ten minutes? He never really understands girls at all.

* * *

"I really don't know how long I can take it." Gwen whispered to Naruto, their teams decided to team up to make it more easily to find the suitcase and cover everything quickly as possible.

"The game or…?" The redhead blinked at her.

"Or." The goth girl jerked her head at the musician, "Since this challenge started, he won't even leave me alone. He even glared at Justin, just for asking me about the areas."

"Ah, I see." Naruto rubbed his neck, "I hope you will tell him after this challenge, dattebayo. I think he doesn't even notice that he is scaring you at all."

"Yeah but I'm kinda scared about the result…"

"…If it make you feel better, I'll be near when you tell him. Is that okay with you?" The redhead glanced at her as the goth girl give him a nod.

"Yes, it does…Thank." Gwen gives him a small smile and Naruto grinned at her.

* * *

Courtney was chasing the crazy girl's team, early they stole the suitcase from her and vanished in her sight. 'Where is these damn…' She ran into an invisible wall, causing her to fall down to the ground and rubbed her sore head. "What the fuck…" The CIT stood up to knock on the wall, "This forest isn't even real?! CHRIS, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" She starts to ranting, unawake that the host and the cooker just muted her from their monitor trailer. Courtney stomped away and come back with a vine before throw it around the camera on top of the wall as she climb up the wall.

* * *

**(Monitor Trailer)**

Chris spit his drink out after noticing that the CIT was about to climb the wall and turns to the cooker with widened eyes. "Chef, you better get out there!" The host shouted, she can't find out what was on the other side!

"On it, sir!" Chef ran to his ATV and ride off.

* * *

**(Woods)**

Courtney grunted out, finally made it on the top of the wall and peek at the other side before gasped at the sight of fast food place. "No way…" The CIT mumbled, "We've been this close to civilization all along?"

"May I take your order?" The voice rang out of the fast food's speaker as the car pulls up and the man was about to say something but…

"Yes, yes, you can take my order!" Courtney roared as she jabbed her thumb back, "We're starving over here!" She grunted out as the mic hit her head from the air and she look up to see a hot balloon with the intern inside. "Oh come on! Get down here, you!" She climbed up the rope.

"Chris, we have a situation here!" Intern whimpered into his walkie-talkie, this girl is really scaring him.

"BAIL! BAIL!" His boss screamed out but it was too late for the intern as he got tossed out of the hot balloon by the angry CIT.

* * *

"What did you just said?!" Heather stomped her feet as she glared at the sweating nerd and her teammates take a few steps away from the queen bee.

"Um…I said that you're mean because your parents must be divorced or you were fat…" Harold screamed out as the queen bee kicked him in his groin and stomping away.

"…Both of your guesses are wrong, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously, following Heather with the rest of his team and the nerd curled up in ball, whimpering in pain. Why can't he keep his mouth shut?!

* * *

Owen, Tyler, and DJ screamed out as they hang on the hot balloon's rope with the snarling bear on the bottom. They managed to steal the case from Justin, who stole it from the crazy girl's team, and was about to get away with it until Owen somehow got his leg tied up with the rope from the CIT, grabbed the jock and giant in process…They all don't know how the hell did the bear end up on the rope!

* * *

"Hey, look, a baby moose, eh!" Ezekiel pointed out at the baby creature as it hopped up, attempting to eat the hanging leaf.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Beth gushed and Geoff decided to help the poor creature by lowering the branch but Lindsay accidently trip on the rock and push him into the baby creature. They frozen up at the sound of growling and look up to see the angry moose. They never noticed the farmer boy ran away from them at the first sight of the moose.

"Oh, this totally isn't what it looks like." The party boy gulps and the moose just blow stream at them from his nose. They stared at each other for a while before ran off, screaming for their life as the moose chased them.

* * *

"The case is almost at the campgrounds." Chris dropped another hint, "Get your butts in gear, people!"

"Hmm, I got it!" Naruto snapped his fingers, "Let's go to the dock and take it from someone as soon as they show up, dattebayo."

"That's good idea!" Leshawna smirked and they ran off to the dock since the campground was close by. They never noticed Chef rode by on his ATV and glanced around for the runaway hot balloon.

* * *

**(Boathouse)**

"Tell me why we're getting dressed up again?" Noah mumbled, placing safety glasses on.

"I feel stupid…" Eva glanced at the red ball on her nose and glared at the smirking bookworm.

"Because that way he won't see us coming." Izzy answered, "Now remember, the minute you have that pretty boy Justin in your sights, fire at will!" She tossed them the bucket, "And then take the case back! Have you got that?"

"Yes, sergeant Izzy…"

"Uh-huh! It's E-scope!" The crazy girl giggled and her teammates glanced at each other.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head as he watch the strange sight with his group, "Yep, I have no comment for that, dattebayo." The reason why he said that was because of few things. First, Duncan was chasing the moose with fake moose head while Lindsay's group stand on top of the diving board, and the second thing was that one of his bear friend were climbing up the rope to get in the hot balloon, containing of Owen's group with Country.

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about that…" Bridgette said and she was right. Owen's group jumped out of the hot balloon and landed on the diving board, caused it to shake around for a while. Tyler just landed into the jelly tub.

"I'll call you from my hot-tub phone." The CIT gloated before she screamed at the bear inside her hot balloon and jumped on the diving board, shaking it again. Naruto's group heard the sound of airplane and look up to see Justin jumped out of the airplane.

"…How the fuck did he get keys to the airplane?" Leshawna asked with widened eyes, it turns out that the model just charmed Chef into giving him the key. Justin landed in front of Naruto's group and glanced around for the case, he never noticed the fact that the plane just hit the diving board. It caused the diving tower to tilt around and Izzy noticed Naruto, causing her to grin and ran to the redhead for a whisker time.

"Have you seen the case around?" Justin asked his redhead friend and Naruto just pointed at the shaking diving board. He turns around in time to see the diving board fall down and the fighting group screamed out as the board flew across the campground into the redhead's group, followed by Duncan on the moose. Courtney jumped off the board as soon as it gets closer to the dock and before everyone knows it, they were in water with the floating suitcase.

"Get the…" The punk trailed off as the shark chomp the suitcase from underwater and vanished into the water.

"…Was that Fang?" Naruto blinked, Fang must be very hungry since no one was around to feed him after the redhead's elimination.

"Great, now what?" Leshawna snarled, sending a glare toward the host as he walk up to them with a grin on the dock.

"So you lose the case." Chris sighed with hands on his hip, "Way to go…I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the fifteen of you officially won, you all officially tie…" The host grinned at them, "Which means that you will all have another shot at winning the million dollars!" The fifteen cheered until the host cut their cheer short, "In season two with five new contestants!"

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Did he just say season two?" Leshawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

_***Static***_

"No way, I'm not coming back here!" Heather shakes her head with crossed arms, "I also don't want to face any new contestants, who know what crazy things they will bring?!"

_***Static***_

"Season two?" Lindsay squealed, "I can't wait to spend more time with O!"

* * *

"Oh forget it!" Duncan grunted, "I didn't agree to season two!"

"Actually, we kinda did, dattebayo." Naruto muttered as everyone look at him with strange looks, "…What? It was in the contact!"

"He's right. I'm glad that someone read the fine print." Chris smirked.

"I hate fine print…" Gwen growled.

"As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt end here." The host announced to the rest of the other campers as they show up at the dock, "Along with all your hopes of ever winning any money off of being on this show. The good news, though, you'll be watching all the action on season two from the sidelines."

"Wait a minute, I want to be on season two!" Courtney stomped but the host ignored her, "I'm so going to sue you!"

"Yes, this is so awesome!" Izzy throws her arms around Naruto, "E-scope is coming back for more whisker times!"

"Oh, boy…" The redhead sighed, how many whisker times will he have in the next season?

"This is so exciting!" Beth gushed with Lindsay, "If you win and buy France, will you have me over?"

"For sure!" The bombshell smiled, she really likes the farmer girl because she was so kind to the blonde the whole time.

"It will start in two weeks!" Chris announced, "After your little break, you will all report to a brand-new location for whole new challenges and our new contestants. The last one standing will receive one…million…dollars!" The host pointed at the camera, "So don't forget to tune in for…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

The host clapped the slate board.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

It was the weekend before their break starts tomorrow and everyone was forced to go to the entertainment room, under Chef's order. The cooker even forced some of them to come by carrying them around like a potatoes sack. "Hey, what about Whiskers?" Duncan asked the cooker and everyone was thinking the same thing since no one has seen Naruto all day, it was like if he just vanished.

"You'll get your answers soon." Chef grunted, turning on the television and searching for a certain channel since it was almost time…

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Naruto fidgeted in his chair and take a glance at his father as he checked his mic on the shirt. "Are you nervous?" Chris asked as the redhead nodded, "I know it's too sudden for you but my ma always say…'Just rip the band-aid off right away and it won't cause any more trouble in the future'."

"Really, she did say that?" Naruto blinked, "Wait…Does she know that…"

"…Uh-oh, I know I forget something…" Chris groaned, "Oh well, she'll find out anyway…"

"Okay, we're going to start soon." The intern called out.

"Well…No turning back, dattebayo." The redhead sighed and his father nodded at his comment.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

"Why are we watching a press…" Noah trialed off, noticing Chris walks to the press table with Naruto next to him.

"Why is he with Chris?" Duncan glanced at Chef, only to get a shrug from the cooker.

* * *

**(Press)**

"Hello, everyone." Chris waved at the reporters, "Thank you for coming to our press. The producers and I thank you for supporting our first season! we just earn a lot of high rating and millions of viewers! I hope everyone is looking forward to our second season!" He cleared his throat as he ignored the questions from the reporters about why the redhead was with him, "But that's not the reason why I call for the press. I called for it to clear up a few things and to avoid something that would causes a lot of scandals in the future…"

"What do you mean by that, sir?" One of the reporters asked.

"Long time ago, I met a wonderful girl when I was in freshman year of my high school, just before I become famous. We had been together for long time and after the high school years, we just had a huge fight that caused us to break up and never contact each other for many years…" Chris sighed, "She had something that I don't know about at this time and I don't know until the halfway in the first season."

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

Noah rubbed his chin in deep thought before his eyes widened, "…No way…That explain everything."

"What is it?" Cody blinked at the shocking bookworm.

"Shh!" Everyone shushed them.

* * *

**(Press)**

The reporters kept asking him about it but he was silent for a while until Chris placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It was something that I don't even believe for a while until I took the parental test, seventy-one times until I confirmed it…The truth is…Naruto M. Uzumaki is my son and his full name is Naruto McLean-Uzumaki."

"It's true. Chris Mclean is my father, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head nervously, that caused all of the reporters to stand up quickly and assaulting them with flashing of cameras and questions. The father and son start to answer their questions as best as they can.

* * *

**(Playa De Losers: Entertainment Room)**

Everyone in the room, beside Noah, Chef, and Heather, have different reactions.

"…Wha…" Duncan blinked, did he hear it right?

"Whoo-hoo! He finally found his father!" Owen grinned, Chef shakes his head at the oaf. This guy always looks at the positive side of things.

"…" Bridgette was in shock and her face turns red as she recalling the fact that Naruto's father just walk on them when they were making out. Gwen, Leshawna, and Courtney was speechless at the revelation as Beth attempts to explain everything to Lindsay since she don't understand what was going on.

"Now I know where he gets his sadistic nature with prank from…" Cody muttered to himself.

"Yep…" Trent, Geoff, Tyler, and Harold slowly nod their heads with widened eyes.

"Whatever." Eva crossed her arms, she don't care about anything until it's about workout or gym.

"Did you hear that?" Katie gasped with Sadie.

"Oh, yeah, I just totally did!" The chubby girl starts to gossip with the tanned girl.

"Um…He…Chris…What…Um…Naruto…Um…" DJ stuttered, his brain was blown away at the shocking revelation.

"I don't get it, eh…" Ezekiel tilted his head and scratching his head.

"How the fuck can that be?! A nice guy like Naruto is relating to this guy like Chris, this really doesn't make any sense?!" Justin flipped the table out of confusion.

"…I'm not going to clean it up." Chef glanced at the mess, caused by the model.

"Well, I don't know you guys but that really don't change anything for me with Red." Izzy grinned and in their heads, everyone agreed with the crazy girl but it was still shocking for them to find out about Naruto and Chris and it will take them a while to get over this revelation…

"Now I wonder what will that bring us on next season?" Heather muttered with crossed arms, she wasn't the only one that was thinking about it. Who know what will happens in Total Drama Action?

* * *

_Winner of Island: Owen_

_Contestants in Action: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Naruto, Owen, Trent, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?_

* * *

**And this ends our sixth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**Now the Island arc finally ended! Just a short chapter since there was only three episodes. Wow, I think I am first guy that end the Island arc before anyone does…In the next chapter will be filler and I don't know how long this chapter will be.**

**In this chapter, we just saw that Heather told Bridgette that she will steal Naruto and it look like our queen bee just planted a seed in the surfer girl, how will it turn out? Who know?**

**We also noticed that Trent is start to freaking Gwen out with his behavior. I want to make it more realistic and it look like that he was little creepy during the final challenge in the cannon so I decided to spinning it around. Anyone like it or not?**

**Everyone cool with the race for the million dollars? I forget how long this episode was and it was so long that I have to cut some of scenes out since some of them was kind of boring or not important to write it in. Hope everyone like it.**

**Press: I decided to do that because if I was a famous person and I found out that I have a kid, I may have to call for a press to clear thing up to avoid scandals that would make me look like a bad guy and that's what Chris would do…Maybe…You guys cool with the reactions or not?**

**Five new contestants: I decided to add a little twist that there will be new people coming on the show…And before anyone ask…No, it's not guys from Naruto series. I decided to bring some characters from another TD series in Action early to add more drama in Naruto's life. I already decided on who will show up, just to let you guys know so no one can start voting for characters around.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to campers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	8. The Break

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, supports, and advice.**

**When I started to writing this filler, I just realized something…I have to give some of the families first and last names so it took me a while to find right names for certain people…**

**The filler is short chapter because it's just a breather for me before long chapters.**

**Some of you guess right about the new contestants****but at same time, some of you got it wrong.**

**Coldblue: 1) It's Izzy we're talking about here, lol. 2) Not yet but it will be a big change in the future.**

**Anyway, it's time for the eighth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Break**

* * *

**(Day One: Naruto and Heather)**

The redhead takes his duffel bags out of the cab, he can hear a soft pattering of footsteps behind him and Naruto smiled as soon as he hears the voice. "Onii-chan!" The redhead turns around and catches a five-year old girl. The girl has short black hair and was wearing a purple frilly dress.

"Hey, Sun-chan." Naruto grinned at the giggling girl as Heather's parents came out of their house with ten-year old boy, "Did you miss me and your onee-chan, dattebayo?"

"Yeah!" The girl nods as Heather give her parents a hug and send a glare at her little brother.

"Welcome home, Naruto." The man smiled at the redhead, "It felt like we don't see you two for long time."

"Same here, Tim-Ojisan." Naruto chuckled, hands Heather's sister to the queen bee.

"Come here!" The woman pulls the redhead in hug as she turns her head to her daughter, "I just made you two some lunch inside."

* * *

"Who's that, Sun-hi?" Heather asked as she pointed at drawn stick figure on a white paper and Sun-hi pointed at the queen bee. "Oh, then why is there an orange color on my head?"

"Your hat!" Sun-hi grinned widely and Heather smiled at her.

"I really like this episode where you hunt everyone down!" The boy laughed with the redhead, "It was so awesome!"

"Glad you think so, Ike, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before turns to Heather's mother, "Thank, Mee-Yoo-obachan, for the food."

"No problem." Mee-Yoo gives him a smile before it turns into a smirk, "Tell me about this girl, Bridgette was it?" The family laughed at the redhead's blushing face, never noticed the scowling queen bee and confusing little girl.

* * *

**(Cody)**

The geek rubbed his head with lightly blush and glanced at his shocking parents as they stared at Katie. It turns out they lived two hours away from each other and they both don't know about it until they came home. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." The tanned girl giggled as she wrapped her arms around Cody's arm, "I'm Katie Carwyn."

"…You got a girlfriend? SINCE WHEN?!" His parents cried out in unison.

* * *

**(Lindsay)**

"…His last name is…Waffle?" Paula blinked at the smiling bombshell, "…That's…weird…"

"Not really, I think it's so unique!" Lindsay giggled, clapping her hands.

"Calm down, Peter, I'm sure Owen Waffle is a nice boy." The mother sighed at her fuming husband.

"No one is good for my little girls! Felicity, why do they have to grow up?!" Peter sobbed on his wife's shoulder, earning eyerolls from Paula and Felicity.

"Lindsay Waffle…Sound like it's a good name!" The bombshell squealed, never noticed her father fainted with foaming mouth.

"Peter!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy?"

* * *

**(Ezekiel)**

The farmer boy cowered with his father, sweating under the glare of his mama with frying pan in her hand. "…You two are going to get a good talk from me, boys…"

"N-N-Not the frying pan, dear!"

"DON'T YOU 'DEAR' ME!" She swings the frying pan at the screaming males.

* * *

**(Harold)**

The nerd sweating under the glares of his family, he just forgets that they watched the show. "Harold Napoleon!" His mother stomped, "You're grounded for two weeks! No technology!"

"B-But mom…"

"Don't you 'mom' me! I don't raise you to be a cheater and liar!"

"Honey's right." His father nodded, "Go to your room and think about what you did."

"Aww…" Harold shuffled to his room, ignoring his snickering siblings.

"Hey, Becky, want to rig his room with lullaby songs?"

"I like what you think, Matt." The siblings smirked at each other.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

"It suck that you almost win the money." Pixie huffed as the goth friends sat together in living room, "But it must really suck to do another season with these weird people…Like this Trent guy."

"Ugh, don't remind me…" Gwen blew her hair up before her mother walk in the room with tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Chocolate-chip cookies, anyone?"

"Thank, Ms. Summer." Reaper chuckled as he takes a piece of cookie and glanced at the groaning goth teal-haired girl. She will never live it down if someone from Total Drama show found out about her last name.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Lulu." Lulu placed her hands on hip as she turns to Gwen, "Honey, have you seen Cody?"

"Yeah, he's in his room." Gwen muttered, "He's on skype with his friends, talking about the show." Lulu sighed and walks up the stair with some cookies for her son. The goth friends glanced at each other in silence and chewing on their cookies.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I hope we'll meet Naruto." Pixie smirked, "I want to ask him what it likes to be kissed by you."

"Pixie!" Gwen shouted, earning some snickers from her friends.

"…Me too…" Marilyn nodded with blank face.

* * *

**(Geoff)**

"Hey, ma, pa! I'm home!" The party boy called out before he groaned as soon as he saw his parents making out on the sofa.

"Faith, I love you!"

"I love you more, Jeff!"

"Have you been making out on this sofa for a whole month?" Geoff deadpanned at them.

"Don't be silly, Geoff." Faith smiled, "We were in kitchen, living room, bedroom, bat…"

"Lalalalala, not listening!" Geoff screamed out, running to his room and his parents just shrugged before resuming their make-out.

* * *

**(Day Three: Justin)**

"I'll take the contacts." The model grinned at the agent in front of him.

"…Seriously? We don't even start our discussion…" The agent facepalmed, why does his boss want to hire this guy…Oh right, something about how handsome Justin is…

* * *

**(Chef)**

The cooker licks his thumb to turn a page, take a few glances at the vibrating phone on table and raised his head to his boss. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Chef blinked at the sweating host.

"…Not yet…I'll wait a bit until ma chill out." Chris gulped.

"I'll answer it then…" The cooker grabbed it as he ignored his protesting boss, "Hello…" Chef screamed out in fear and holds the cell phone away from his ear before he hanged up on Chris' mother. "…She sound so pissed off…"

"…Ugh!" The host faceplanted on his desk, maybe it was bad idea to have press first and let his ma find it out later…

"Well, on bright side, she won't nag you anymore about getting her a grandchild to spoil." The cooker muttered and Chris nodded at him.

* * *

**(DJ)**

The giant stares at the wall with gaping face before Momma slaps his head, snapping him out of his mind. "Momma?" DJ shakes the cobweb out of his head, "What happened?"

"You have been out of it for a few days since the press…" Momma sighed as DJ zoned out again for the fifth time, "This boy really take after his father."

* * *

**(Beth)**

The farmer girl steals a few glances at a cutest guy she ever seen in her life, beside Justin, and the guy did the same things. When their eyes met, they glanced away from each other and kept reading their magazine. It kept went on for a few minutes until the boy speak up with a smile, "I'm Brady and you are…?"

"O-O-Oh, I'm Beth." She giggled nervously.

"Sorry for staring at you." Brady smiled, "You look kind of familiar to me but I can't remember where."

"Oh, maybe you saw me on a show." Beth shrugged.

"Really? I really don't watch a lot. Been bit busy lately with works." He admitted as he rubbed his neck, "What was the name of this show?"

"Total Drama Island." The farmer girl answered.

"Oh…Was it the one that got a lot of attention because of a press with the host and his kid?"

"Yeah, it was the one." Beth nods and they kept making small talks.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

"Thank for the tea, Paige-san." Naruto sipped his tea, take a glance around the living room as Bridgette fidgeting in her seat next to him and her mother giggled at her antic. The surfer girl's mother want to meet her first boyfriend in person and that was the reason why Naruto was in her house for.

"Oh, please call me Coral." Bridgette's mother smiled at the redhead.

"Um…Sure, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head.

"Bridgette told me a bit about you." Coral glanced at her daughter as she takes a sip from her tea, "I want you to know that as long as you don't hurt her, I approve your relationship."

"Thank, Coral-san, this really means a lot to me." The redhead grinned at her, "I will never hurt her at all because I really like her a lot, dattebayo." The surfer girl blushed as Naruto give her one-side hug and lean against him.

"Good…But don't go and make kids yet, I'm too young to be a grandma." Coral smirked, caused the redhead to spit out his tea.

"MOM!" Bridgette shouted with red face.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about my mom…" The surfer girl sighed as they sat on the sand, facing the sea and watching the sunset.

"It's okay, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "I think she's awesome…beside the grill."

"Again, I'm sorry about that." Bridgette giggled as she rests her head on his shoulder, "What's your plan for the break?"

"Well, I'm going to visit Izzy, Owen, Gwen, and Chris then spend some time with Heat-chan's family since there's no circus in my town for few months, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head and Bridgette was little worried since he was going to visit Izzy but it must be not this bad…Hopeful.

"…I still can't believe that he's your father…" She muttered as the redhead chuckled, "How long will you stay here for?"

"Oh, just a couple hours until I go back home." He wrapped his arm around her, "Why did you ask me that?"

"So we can do that…" The surfer girl kissed him and starts to make out with him for a few hours.

* * *

**(Day 4: Owen)**

"I'm David, his father."

"I'm Amanda, his mother."

"I'm Johnny."

"And I'm Gavin! Together we are…"

"The Waffle family! Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered with his family as Naruto chuckled and Lindsay clapped her hands with smile.

"It's so nice to meet you!" The bombshell giggled and Amanda gives her a tight hug.

"Yeah, what she said, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled lightly, Owen's family was really interesting.

"We're so glad to meet you two, Owen kept telling us about you guys since he got home from this show." David smiled and gives them handshakes.

"Yeah, it was so awesome and I have a great time there!" The oaf nodded with a grin, "I really can't wait for another season! Whoo-hoo!"

"He's going to win it again!" Gavin grinned, earning a nod from Johnny.

"Yeah!" Owen grinned at his brothers.

"Since we already introduced ourselves to you two…" Amanda clasped her hands together, "Let's eat!"

"WHOO-HOO!" The Waffle family cheered with Lindsay and Naruto chuckled at them, look like she will fit right in.

* * *

**(Heather)**

"IKE KIM-SMITH, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Heather shouted angrily as she chased her laughing brother and her parent shake their head, watching them ran past the living room. The reason why she was angry is because Ike just pulled a prank on her with feather and whip cream.

"Maybe it was bad idea to let Naruto teach Ike some pranks…" Tim chuckled nervously.

"It was your idea." Mee-Yoo smirked as she played with Sun-Hi, "You asked Naruto to teach him."

"…Right…"

"Can I learn it with Onii-chan?" The little girl asked innocently, caused her parents to sweating lightly, one prankster child was bad enough and they don't want more pranksters to running around the house or Heather will explode big time.

* * *

**(Noah)**

"How many time do I has to tell you to leave my stuff alone?!"

"I don't take it!"

"You did!"

"No, it was her!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!"

'…Sisters…' Noah rolled his eyes as his sisters fought with each other over a used shampoo and focus on his book, why does his parent still want to make a big family. Five sisters and three brothers are enough for him and he knows that he won't survive another sibling on the way…He's doomed if it's another girl.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"Thank you for coming to visit us even if it was short." David smiled with his wife as Naruto put his belt on in his old green van, "We did enjoy your company and you're welcome to visit us anytime when you have a chance."

"Thank, I'll call first before I drop by, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Here's a batch of brownies for the road." Amanda said as she hands him the paper plate with brownies, "Don't want you to go starve on your way back."

"Thank, Amanda-san." The redhead grinned and waved bye at the Waffle family as he pull out to drive away from them.

"Don't be stranger!" Johnny shouted out.

"Yeah!" Gavin joined his shouting brother.

"Now…Time for teasing Owen and his lady." David grinned with his family, never noticed the said couple sneaking away from them.

* * *

**(Day 5: Chris)**

"NOT THE FACE!" The host cried out, dodging the cane swing from his raging mother.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT MY GRANDSON!" The elder lady swings her cane around, "AND YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE MY CALL AT ALL!"

"I'M SORRY, MA!" Chris screamed, running away from old lady.

"Don't say I told you so, boss." Chef muttered, watching his soap show and ignoring the crying of his boss.

* * *

**(Eva)**

"…" The bodybuilder work out with her dumbbells and glanced at her parent.

"…" The father said nothing, working on his sit-ups.

"…" The mother also said nothing, raised herself on the lift-up bar.

"…Good talk, pa, ma." Eva grunted, dropping her dumbbells on the ground.

"Indeed." Her father nodded.

"Likewise." The woman smiled, her family always speaks in 'Strong Guys' language and only handful of them can understand what was going on in their workout room.

* * *

**(Duncan)**

The punk give out an groan and watch his girlfriend fighting with her parent about him, her parent hate him right off the bat because of his attitude…Plus she want to hire more lawyers to sue the pant off Chris for the wrongful elimination again and try to get in the second season. Why did he agreed to meet her parent, he won't have to listen to them fighting and all he just want was a good make-out with Princess…

* * *

**(Trent)**

The musician kept adjusting his guitar and glanced at his phone, waiting for a call from a certain girl. He bet she must be busy catching up with her family and friends but he don't mind it since she will say yes to him soon. Trent strummed his guitar and starts to write a catchy song.

* * *

**(Day 8: Izzy)**

"Red, you finally come!" The crazy girl glomp Naruto in midair and wrapped her legs around him. "I miss you so much! My family is dying to meet you!" Izzy giggled, shoving his head in her chest and ignoring his flailing arms.

"Sweetie, let the poor thing breath." The woman sighed.

"Whoops, sorry about that." The crazy girl jumped off the blushing redhead before gesturing at her family, "Meet my brother, Isaac, you know the one that have fear of automobiles? That is my mama, Tiffany, and my papa, Arrie. Oh! Our last name is Quirke, it's Irish by the way." She starts to rambling on for a while.

"Um…Nice to meet you, guys…" Naruto rubbed his head, he really don't know what to say after listened to Izzy's ramble.

"It's nice to meet you." Arrie grinned, "Do you like to drink sap?"

"…Nani?"

"Oh, papa make the best sap drink, you should try it!" The crazy girl grinned.

"And he should try the frog apple pie!" Isaac chuckled.

"Wait, nani?!"

"…Guys, don't feed these to him." Tiffany deadpanned as she turns to the shocked redhead, "I'm sorry about them but you will get used to it soon or later."

"Yeah, looks like it." Naruto sighed before Izzy dragged him to her house.

* * *

**(Tyler)**

The jock was eating his lunch at the table, glancing at his parent. "Carly, be careful with the coffee." His father gulped, watching his wife pick up the pot of coffee.

"Don't worry, Miles, I won't slip agai…Whoops!" Carly tripped on her feet and tossed the hot pot in air. Tyler watch it flew in the air before it splashed all over his father, causing him to cry out in pain. "Sorry, dear!" His mother giggled nervously.

"I'll call hospital and tell them that you're on your way…again." Tyler said after swallowing his meat.

"…Why me…" Miles sobbed, he really love his wife but he believe that Carly's clumsiness will kill him someday and he hope it won't happen to Tyler's future girlfriend or spouse since he inherited the clumsy nature from his mother.

* * *

**(Sadie)**

"Oh, and he was so totally cute but totally not my type." The chubby girl twirled her hair as she kept talking to Katie on phone, "Yeah, he was totally hit on me but I said, like, sorry but you're not totally my type. Yeah, I did! So girl, tell me how did it go with meeting Cody's parent? No way! I know they love you so much, you're totally awesome! No, you are! No, you are!"

"Thankful for the cheap phone plan…" Sadie's father sighed, earning a nod from his wife.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead glanced at the crazy girl as she grooming his hair with a wide grin on her face and blinked at her. "Um…Not that I'm complaining but why do I has to lie on your legs, dattebayo?" Naruto mumbling with lightly blush.

"Because I want to be your pillow and…" Izzy giggled as she pecked his forehead, "To do that."

"But you know I have girlfriend, right?" He attempts to get up but she forced him down with a wide grin.

"Yep! But I'm your mistress and don't worry, I won't go any farther." Izzy giggled as Naruto give out a sigh of relief, "Until you and Bridgette are interesting in threesome!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…NANI!" The redhead cried out with gaping red face and the crazy girl giggled at his face, she really love to get different reactions out of him.

* * *

"Bye, Red." Izzy gave Naruto a tight hug, secretly planting an envelope in his jean's pocket.

"Bye, Izzy." The redhead chuckled as he turns to the family, "Bye, guys, it's nice to meet you, dattebayo."

"Are you sure that you don't want to try sap drink?" Arrie pouted.

"Or even frog apple pie?" Issac asked with puppy eyes.

"…I'm good, dattebayo." Naruto sweated.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm glad to have a conversation with sane person for once." Tiffany sighed.

"I promise to call you to keep you sane, dattebayo." The redhead said seriously and the crazy girl's mother nods, she doesn't want to give in the craziness of her family.

* * *

It was late night when Naruto got back to his house from his drive and changed into his pajama before he notices an envelope, sticking out of his discarded jean. Naruto pick it up and glanced at it to see Izzy's name on it. "When did she put it there?" The redhead muttered to himself with a blink before he opened it and pulls out a picture. He stared at it for a while before he passed out with a nosebleed, dropping the picture of half-naked Izzy on the floor in process. Somewhere, a certain crazy girl giggled in her sleep.

* * *

**(Day 11: Leshawna)**

"Ugh, I wish it don't come at all." The sassy girl groaned into her hands and her parent shakes their heads, she really doesn't want to do another season with a crazy host at all.

"I warned you to read the contact but you never listened. Did I warn her, Emmalyn?" Her father said.

"You did, John, you did." Emmalyn nodded.

"Oh, stuff it, dad!" Leshawna groaned, ignoring her laughing parent. Sometime she hates it when her parent rubbed it in her face.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

"Wow, it's you in person!" Cody stared at chuckling redhead in awe, "You really rock as the hunter and kick ass! It was so awesome! I like it when you make this nerd dude sing many times each time you ambushed him! Oh, oh! And this time when you kick this real psycho killer around like he was your bitch!"

"Cody, language!" Lulu frowned at her son, receiving a sheepish grin from him.

"Looks like you got your first fan." Gwen smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled as he tossed a piece of cookie in his mouth, "Thank for having me over, dattebayo."

"You're welcome." Lulu smiled as she retreat to her kitchen, "If you excuse me, I'm going to make some lunch for later."

"No problem, my friends really want to meet you." The goth girl said as Cody asked the redhead for his autograph and Naruto signed it for him.

"Whoa, wait until the guys hear about it! Thank!" The boy ran up the stair with a wide grin.

"Your brother is awesome." Naruto grinned.

"Thank." Gwen smiled.

* * *

**(Courtney)**

"No, no, no!" The CIT paced around the living room as she screamed into her phone, "You better win this case and get me on this damn show or I'll sue you with a new lawyer! Don't think you're a lawyer mean you won't get sued!"

"Alexander, it's your fault that she inherited your stubborn personality." The woman whispered to her husband.

"I know, Maya, I know." Alexander sighed, flipping through newspaper and ignoring his daughter as she keeping shouting at the poor lawyer on phone.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead chuckled as Reaper was telling him a funny story about the goth friends' night out which end them up in a embarrassing situation. "So who bailed you guys out, dattebayo?" Naruto asked with a chuckle.

"Marilyn did." Gwen jerked her head to the said goth girl, earning a nod from her.

"Yeah, it was quite a night for us." Pixie smirked as she lean closer the redhead, "You should join us next time we have a night out…and if you're lucky, you will get smooch from Gwen."

"Pixie!" The goth teal-haired girl shouted and the redhead blushed, the first kiss was still fresh in his head.

"I was just teasing." Pixie snickered, "But since Gwen won't give you a smooch, maybe you will get one from me and Marilyn."

"Yes." The bald goth girl nodded with blank expression.

"Marilyn! Pixie!" Gwen groaned, why do her friends likes to tease so much.

"Oh, boy." Reaper rolled his eyes as the redhead stuttered at his goth friends, "Here we go again."

* * *

**(Day 13: Duncan)**

"Say what?" The punk blinked at his aunt, "You know Naruto?"

"Mmm." His aunt nodded, "He was in my case a few years ago. It's good to know that he's doing well now."

"Really?" Duncan blinked as he rubbed his head, "Um…Aunt Lilly, Can you tell me a bit about this case?"

"Are you sure?"

"Pfft, I'm used to hearing a lot of cases from pa and ma." Duncan rolled his eyes, "Either you tell me or I'll breaking into the database again."

"Again?" Lilly smirked, "I still think it's irony that you are breaking the Rush family's tradition of long-line police."

"I think the force have enough Detective Rush." The punk snorted, "I lost the count after twenty-three Rush."

"It's twenty-five now." Lilly chuckled.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead blinked at the bruised host and glanced at the smiling elderly woman, they was sitting in the dining room. "I'm glad that you take everything after Kushina." The old lady smiled at her grandson.

"Oh, thank, Mclean-san…"

"Call me Grammy." The lady frowned.

"Okay, Grammy." Naruto rubbed his head as he take another glanced at the host, "Um…What happened to Chris?"

"She…" Chris was about to saying something but his mother cut him off.

"He tripped down the stair." Grammy said with serious tone.

"What! No way!" Chris pointed at her with accusing stare, "You beat me up with your cane!"

"Oh, my." The old lady gasped lightly before give out a sniffle as she hugging her grandson, "He's so mean to me and blame me for his mistakes."

"Whoa, that's not cool, dattebayo." The redhead glared at Chris as he patted her back, "You can't accuse Grammy for something that she doesn't do."

"B-B-But she…" The host stuttered, pointing at his mother and she gave him a smug smirk that the redhead never noticed. "SHE JUST SMIRKED AT ME!"

"Oh, Naruto! Why did you have a cruel father, it's all my fault…" Grammy sobbed on Naruto's shoulders.

"Dude, you made Grammy crying!" The redhead hugged his grandma.

"I give up!" Chris huffed, throwing his arms up.

* * *

**(Duncan)**

The punk lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a frown. How the hell did Whiskers managed to get past that? It must really traumatize experience for his redhead friend after witnessing the stalker's suicide in front of his eyes when he was close to the death's door. "Damn…" Duncan sighed, he really wish that he don't ask his aunt about this case at all.

* * *

**(Day 14: Naruto)**

It was the last day of their break and the redhead chuckled as his childhood friend paced around nervously. "Relax, Heat-chan." Naruto smiled, "I'm sure this season won't be bad, dattebayo."

"No! It will be very bad!" Heather groaned, "Who know what the hell is going on in Chris' sick, twisted mind! Not to mention the five new guys, what if they team up with the other guys to kick me off right away on the first day?!"

"I don't think it will happen at all, just relax." The redhead chuckled as he pulls her in a hug, "I bet this season will be more awesome than the last one, dattebayo."

"…Maybe…" The queen bee muttered with lightly blush before she shoves him away, "Don't hug me again!"

"So tsundere." Naruto chuckled, only to yelp as soon as Heather kicked his shin. He can't really wait for tomorrow to meet the new contestants and see some of his friends that he don't see during the break. Who know what will happen in Total Drama Action?

* * *

_Contestants in Action: Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Naruto, Owen, Trent, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?_

* * *

**And this ends our eighth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**I know the filler chapter was short for most of you guys but the long chapters will resume next chapter. I hope everyone like this filler chapter because I tried my best with a limit knowledge about the families and etc. **

**The Action will start in next chapter and we will finally know who will join the cast. I'm sure that some of you can't wait for it.**

**So far, we just saw some characters' families and their personalities, plus we know some of their last name. We also saw how some of them act around Naruto when he visited them. Let's be realistic, Naruto can't meet every families since it's only two weeks break so he only meet a few of them. Love it or hate it?**

**We just seen that Grammy accept Naruto right off the bat, showing that she is different from her son and it looks like the tricky nature really run in the family.**

**The reason why I named Gwen's brother Cody? I think that would really explain everything why she don't even think about dating Cody Anderson because that would be weird to date a guy with same name like your family members.**

**In this chapter, it turn out that Naruto's stalker is dead but don't think that I just wrote it off, it will play a large role in the future during a certain arc.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to contestants as Chef's mystery meat.**


	9. Action: Castmates

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**Now we are in Action arc! Whoo-hoo! Are you exciting to see who are going to join the cast?**

**Nightmaster: Yes, I will do the Aftermath since it's part of the show. Who will host it? Hmm, guess we have to wait for it.**

**Untamed Wind: Actually, the updates are not fixed so it can be update any day, any times and it was odd that I always finish my chapters on Monday morning. I always update them as soon as I finish my chapter and check it for any edit or errors.**

**Coldblue: 1) I can say that the stalker is not part of TD series. 3) There's a good chance but who know?**

**Raven: He is a part of the show, there will be someone else to present the aftershow but I want to keep it under wrap until next chapter.**

**Kaiju: I don't think Duncan is a type that will blab things and prefer to keep things to himself, seeing that in cannon.**

**Jack: Well, I wish I can answer this question but it would be a hugest spoiler, sorry.**

**Anyway, it's time for the ninth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Action: Castmates**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last season on Total Drama Island, Owen and Gwen battled it out for hundred bucks." Chris grinned as he recapped the last season for some of new viewers with clips, "In the end, Owen, a super-sized guy, won the super-sized check but then give it all up for the chance to win one million big ones." The host chuckled, "With the millions macaroons stuffed into a briefcase, our 23 campers set off on the race for the case…Until the case was eaten by an alligator, then a shark." He paused to laugh at the memory of the result, "I bet they didn't see that one coming. Now the fifteen, who are the closest to winning, have been giving the chance to win another million dollars." Chris walked around the film lot as he shows the viewers different new locations, "They've been instructed to report to an old film lot for a whole new set of challenges and meet the five brand-new contestants! Roughly a month and few weeks, twenty castmates, one heck of a lot of cash! Welcome to…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**(Film Lot's Entrance)**

A bus pulled up to the entrance with a skid and opened the door as Duncan sniffed the air. "Man, I still missed the smell of the city!" The punk steps down from the bus with a chuckle, followed by several former campers and Gwen glances around the new location at the bus' door until she hear the familiar voice that she loathes so much.

"Step off!" Heather growled right next to her, they were blocking the bus' doorway.

"You, step off!" The goth girl shot back before they both shoves each other with growl.

"If you two kept doing that, you will fall…" Naruto attempted to warn them but it was too late as the girls fall out as one of them accidently knocks Harold into Leshawna's back, shattering his Rubik cube in process.

"Ouch, sorry, Leshawna." The nerd groaned out before the pieces of Rubik cube hit his head.

"No harm done." Leshawna smirked before the bus take off with a backfire and the contestants coughed from the exhaust smoke as the sassy girl glanced around, "Where is everybody?"

"Um…Maybe we got off on the wrong stop?" Gwen shrugged as she turns her head to the redhead, "Are we?"

"Nah, we're in right place, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Heather placed her hands on hip with a growl, "I'm not hanging around here!"

"You're gonna give up the chance at a million big ones?" Leshawna snickered as some contestants stared at the queen bee with widened eyes, "Hm, that's a lot of hair weaves."

The queen bee lifts her index finger in air with an opening mouth before she give out a sigh, "Guess I can stay here for a bit…" She tugged on her orange beanie hat and her childhood friend patted her on back.

"Face it, the money is the reason we all put up with Chris." Beth grinned, "…Well, beside Naruto."

"Hey, you got your braces off!" Trent blinked at the farmer girl's teeth as everyone finally noticed it, "Nice!"

"Hot as ever." Justin winked flirty, it turns out he was checked himself out with the reflection of Beth's teeth before Leshawna pull him away.

"You look fi-i-ine, girl." The sassy girl smiled.

"You really do." Gwen agreed.

"You are totally on your way to look into part of my new BFF." Lindsay gushed, "That's my new 'best French friend'. I'm so moving to France with O when I win."

"My mom said my world will totally open up when I got my braces off." Beth gasped happily, "She was right! I'm going to France!" They both cheered together before everyone hears someone honking at them and turn around to see Chris pulls up in the cart with tram in tow.

"Hop on, everyone!" Chris gives them his host grin.

"Dude, it's about time." Duncan grunted as they climb into the tram, "…Wait, what about the new guys?"

"Oh, you will meet them soon." The host chuckled as he drives them inside the film lot, "Let's take a tour and we better make it fast since this cart is rented by the hour." Owen glanced around before he notices that Izzy was whistling at the entrance.

"Run, Izzy!" The oaf called out, only to get no reaction from the crazy girl before he smacked his forehead. "I mean, Kaleidoscope." He just forgets that she goes by this new name now until it's Naruto since he was only one who can call her Izzy.

"No one leave E-Scope behind!" Izzy gave out a Tarzan scream as she flip toward the tram and landed in the tram, right behind Naruto. "It's whisker time!" The crazy girl giggled, assaulted the redhead's cheek.

"NO-O-O-Ooooo…S-S-stop it…" Naruto stuttered as he grabs Izzy's hands and push them to her chest, glanced away with red face. He can't look at her without picture her naked for a while and he can hear her giggling as if she know what he was thinking about.

"Welcome to the set of Total Drama Action!" Chris announced to catch their attention, "This season's hardest reality show will be shot here, on an abandoned film lot."

"Does that mean we are gonna be in the movie?" Lindsay gasped.

"No, it means you're gonna be on TV." The host replied before glared at her, "And don't interrupt me…" He leans closer to flick her nose, "Ever…I don't want to be interrupted again like last season." Chris mumbled the last part to himself.

* * *

**(Wild West Set)**

"You'll be spending the next six weeks here competing against each other, in challenges and rewards." The host explained as the teenagers glance around the set, "All for the chance to win some monster cash!"

"Yeah, baby!" Owen rubbed his hands together, "I'm gonna win me some moola!"

"Shoosh-ah!" Chris shushed the oaf, "Like last season, one team will win, and the other team will watch one of their own make their way down the dreaded walk of shame to the Lame-o-sine."

"Lame-o-what?" Everyone said in unison.

"You'll see it soon…That's where you will meet the new kids on the block!" The host chuckled and the casts look at each other.

* * *

**(Stage)**

Chris step down from his cart with the castmates and gesturing at damaged limousine as the casts form line behind him. "This is the Lame-o-sine. Now let's meet your new castmates!" The host announced as the door opened, "First up, she's tough with take-no-prisoners attitude, Jo!"

Jo steps out and walks down the red carpet before she glares at the cast. "I'm facing these pathetic guys?" The jockette snorted as she walks past the host, "I'm so winning this season."

"Hi, Jo, I'm Ge…" Geoff said before Jo shoves him away.

"I don't care who you are, cowboy." The jockette glared as she crossed her arms, "I'm here to win, not to make friends." Some of the castmates frowns at her and the redhead lean back to Justin.

"She reminds me of Heat-chan, dattebayo." Naruto whispered, earning a nod from the model.

"Halt from the countryside, I give you the strongest but brainless country boy, Rodney!" Chris grinned as Rodney step out and wave at the group with goofy grin.

"Hi, guys! It's nice to meet you." The country boy greeted, walking up to the group as they raises their head up with widened eyes.

"…Oh, my…" DJ dropped his jaw at Rodney, this guy just beat him in height by a couple of heads.

"You can say it again…" Leshawna agreed with the Jamaican giant.

"…Oh, my…" The Jamaican giant repeated, still in shock.

"Now here comes the mysterious gal who happens to creeping me out a lot, Dawn!" The host gestured to the limousine for a while before he blinks, "Um…I give you Dawn!...Um…Dawn, that's your cue to come out!"

"I'm over here." An emotionless voice speak out, causing most of the castmates to screamed out as they jumped away from a petite girl that appeared out of nowhere.

"…Dawn, wasn't you just…um…" Jo stuttered, glances between Dawn and the Lame-o-sine. The jockette swears that the mysterious girl was inside when she stepped out and most of the group glanced at the petite girl as she stares at everyone, shifting her eyes to the redhead for a while before turns her head back to the shuddering host.

"Uh…Okay!" Chris cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention again, "I present you the most diabolical villain who desires to be the greatest villain of all time, Max!"

Max steps out of the limousine and grinned evilly as he scanning the group with his eyes. "Goody, some of you fools will be useful for me when I take over the world." He takes a deep breath and start to laughing with his hands in air. "Bwa-haha…" He suddenly coughed roughly, "Ugh…Need to work on my evil laughter more."

"You have to let it flow through instead of forcing it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, this guy was kind of fun to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Max blinked at the redhead, rubbing his sore throat.

"Well…" Naruto scratched his head, "You have to go like that…" He takes a deep breath and start to chuckle darkly. "Mwa-hahahahahaha!" He laughed evilly with thunder in background, causing most of the castmates to step away from the redhead and Max stares at him with awe in his eyes.

"…Are you crying?" Owen asked after noticed the teary host.

"N-N-No, I'm not…" Chris sniffled before turns around to take a deep breath and turn back to them with grin as if he didn't cry a few moments ago. "Now the final castmate to join us…The man that give you nothing but silent treatment, I give you…" The redhead cut him off as soon as someone steps out of the Lame-o-sine.

"B! Dude, you don't tell me that you were coming!" Naruto chuckled as B smiled at him before they use their own secret handshake. They slap each other's hand a several times, low-five, chest bump, headbutt, then finish it off with fist bump. "So that's why you don't return my texts for a while." The redhead grinned and the silent boy was about to say something…

"…You know each other?" Trent blinked, he was not the only one in the group that was confusing.

"Wait, what!" Heather snarled with a stomp, "I never met this guy before!"

"Um…Heat-chan, he's in most of my AP classes and always hangs out with me often, dattebayo." Naruto rolled his eyes as B nods his head, "You never pay attention to anyone until they are popular." The queen bee crossed her arms and opening her mouth before snapping it close with widened eyes, he was right.

Chris walks back to his cart, "Okay, now you meet each others, let's resume our tour…" He push a button with a smirk as the glass window raised up, just in time for the Lame-o-sine to backfired the exhaust smoke at castmates and drive away from the group.

"Could you have sprung for a better ride?" The musician asked with a cough, climbing into the tram with the coughing castmates.

"No." The host rolled his eyes as he starts to drive again, "Now, since we don't have the outhouse to dump your deepest darkest secrets in, you'll dish the dirt in our new make-up confessional!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh, my gosh…" Lindsay squealed as she looks around the trailer with joyous expression, "A whole trailer full of make-up?" A hand appeared from off-screen with lipstick before the bombshell waves it away, "Oh, sorry, I don't use that brand."

_***Static***_

"Back off, back off!" Jo leaned away from the makeup kits and growled at the people off-screen.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"On your left, it's the craft services tent catered by Chef." Chris grinned, only to gulp as they hear a chop, following by a lot of noise and a whimpering raccoon ran out of the tent.

"COME BACK HERE, DINNER!" Chef chased the raccoon with cleaver in his hand. Lindsay was about to take a picture of them before she fall down from the sudden movement of the tram, courtesy of the host.

"If you survive Chef, you have to make it through our dramatic award ceremony. Remember the stage?" Chris said quickly to get their attention as he pull out a small statue of himself, "Where all but one loser will receive a Gilded Chris award."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"The Gilded Chris?" Gwen snorted, "Ha, what a narcissist!" She paused for a while before glance at the camera with her hands on hip, "Don't get me wrong, I still want one."

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"You done now, dude?" Geoff deadpanned, he was getting bored of all these tour.

"I have an eject button and I will use it." Chris bluffed with a cruel grin.

"Please…Continue." The party boy laughed nervously and the host turns back with a smug smirk as they roll into the moon set.

"Wow, cool!" Harold glanced around the set, "Is this a dream?"

"No, Harold, it is not." The host chuckled, "But you may soon wish it was." The nerd swallowed his Adam's apple as they enter the city set, "A few months ago, this lot was home to a high-budget monster movie….Until the star began experiencing some uh…duh…difficulties?"

"Oh no!" Lindsay gasped, "Did she have, like, a mental breakdown?"

"Actually the star wasn't a 'her'…" Chris rubbed his head, "It was an animatronic monster!"

"…What happened to it?" Gwen asked worriedly as they look around to see a lot of bite marks all over the city set.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have asked that question." Gwen sighed.

_***Static***_

"After seeing all these damage that the monster left behind, I must get this monster to join me for my world domination!" Max rubbed his hands together with evil grin.

_***Static***_

"Um…I'm little confusing here, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "How the hell can an animatronic monster have a breakdown?"

* * *

Everyone jumped at the sound of monster growling before Duncan snorted, "Come on, dudes! He's yanking our chain…" The punk was wrong as the monster shows up in their sight, knocking down some of the set in its path.

"…Wow…" Trent gulped.

"Dude…" Geoff stared at the roaring monster, attempting to calm down the screaming giants as they both hold each other in fear.

"Since we are in a film lot, this season's challenges will be based on movie genres." Chris said as if it was just a common day for him, "Today's genre…"

"Kaiju movie?" Naruto interrupted the host, that'll make a lot of sense why there was a monster around.

"What the hell is kaiju?" Jo raised one of her eyebrows.

"Translation…" Chris sighed at them, why do they always interrupt him? "Monster movie. Duh!" DJ stuttered at the host as he fainted, fall out of the tram in process and the host steps out of his cart to poking the fainted Jamaican giant with a stick. "Down for the count." The host chuckled as he turns to the castmates, "For your first challenge, everyone must get from here to the cast trailers, while our state-of-the-art monster prevents your every move." He paused to laugh, "Chef has kindly offered to control the beast…Aaand…Action!" The host stares at the unmoving castmates before he sighed, "That means GO!" The castmates quickly fight each other to get out of the tram.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"HI-YAH!"

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

Chris ducked under the flying nerd, "This is gonna be a long season."

* * *

**(Beach Set)**

The screaming castmates ran into the beach set, followed by the giant monster and some of the teenagers glance over their shoulders to see the monster stomp on some of sandcastles.

"Oh, baby!" Owen chuckled, "Did you see that? That thing is so cool!" He glanced behind again to see nothing and stop as he looks around for the monster until he noticed the monster's hand slowly reach out behind Izzy. "Izzy, duck, duck!

"Ha-ha, duce!" Izzy giggled as the monster's hand slam into the sand, launching the crazy girl in air before she lands in the cherry picker and she stands up with a giggle. "Do it again!"

"…Is she crazy or what?" Jo stared at the crazy girl as the monster pick Izzy up and drop her in the bounce house.

"You don't know a bit of it." Duncan grunted.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Maybe the monster won't look for me in here." Owen gulped as he glanced at his sides, "Izzy is a good friend but sometime she scares me more than the monster."

* * *

"Man, that's a good spot here." Geoff lied on the blanket under the umbrella, ignoring the castmates as they ran past him.

"Um…Won't we tell him that the monster is still around?" Rodney asked worriedly.

"Just worry about yourself, big fella." Leshawna replied and the country boy turns his head to the sassy girl before he gasped loudly. In his vision, roses and vines appeared around the confusing sister.

"O…Ok…um…ah…" Rodney stammered before he ran away from her hurriedly.

"Wow, this white boy sure can ran fast." Leshawna muttered to herself.

* * *

Gwen skidded on her feet and glance around before she turns her head to B. "How are we supposed to find the actor's trailers anyway?" The silent boy gives her a shrug and opens his mouth to say something.

"Follow the good-looking people!" Justin cut B off as he ran past them.

"Yeah, follow Justin!" Beth gushed as she followed the model before Gwen and B looks at each other and decided to join them. They never noticed that Trent follow them from a distance.

* * *

"Say, have anyone seen Max?" Bridgette asked as she glanced around for the said boy, "Wasn't he with us?"

"I saw him heading for the monster, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "He said that he want to get the monster to join his side."

"…This boy is stupid than he looks like…" Heather grunted.

* * *

The monster stomped around the beach set, searching for the castmates and it was about to walk away until the creature hear something.

"My future monster minion, you are honored to have me as your new master!" The monster turns around to see Max smirking at the creature, "And my first order for you is…Take over this film lot and turns it into my evil lair!"

"…"

"…"

"…Don't you hear me? I order you to…" The monster just picks him up and roared at him, drawing a girly shriek from the aspiring villain as the creature tossed him into the bounce house.

* * *

**(City Set)**

"This challenge isn't so bad." Duncan said, running with Gwen and Trent after they split up from the model's group.

"What? No explosions? No burning buildings? No bears?" The goth girl blinked, it was too tame challenge for the host to come up.

"Maybe it's not on the budget." The musician said before a building blow up and they glance around to see a house went up in flame as it reveals a singed bear.

"…Is that the same bear from the island?" Duncan asked before they ran away from the snarling bear.

* * *

**(Monitor Tent)**

"I thought the bear was tranquilized and returned to his handler…" Chris blinked confusingly.

"It had one day left on its contract." Chef answered with a smirk.

"Nice!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Dude, did you saw the beach set?" Geoff grinned, "It was so sweet and look so awesome for a party…" The ceiling above him opened and he look up to see the monster's hand reaching for him.

* * *

**(Beach Set)**

"Look like that slacker is out for a count." Jo gloated as the monster dropped the party boy in the bounce house and it turns to the jockette. "…Uh-oh!" She ran away from the creature.

* * *

Leshawna ran across the beach before halt in the middle of the set and raised one of her eyebrow at Harold, who was hiding under the closed umbrella. "Come on, stringbean, I hope you can run." The sister growled with her hands on hip, "We got a challenge to win."

"If I wanted to, I could run as fast as a pronghorn antelope." Harold said as Leshawna rolled her eyes, "It's the fastest land mammal after the cheetah." Suddenly, the hand scooped them up in air and they screamed at the monster as it growls.

"Oh no!" Rodney skidded on his feet after witnessed the event, "Monster, take me! Just let her go!"

"Um…" The sassy girl don't know how to make comment about that and the monster just pick the country boy up with another hand before it drop them in the bounce house with the jailed castmates.

* * *

Justin blinks as Gwen and Trent ran past him in other direction before the monster grab him and lift him to the eyelevel of the monster. "Yo." The model winked, causing the monster to sigh dreamily.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm just not another gorgeous face, and abs, and butt, and shoulders, okay?" Justin smirked as he placed his legs on the table, "I'm also a master's strategist. This year, I'm in it to win it!"

* * *

The monster put the model in the bounce house with gentle and walks away as Justin glanced around. "What are you guys looking at?" He asked his staring castmates.

"You…" Everyone said in unison.

"Oh, right!" The model smiled.

Max stares at him dreamily before shakes his head clear, "What is this hypnotic power?!" He pulls a recorder out, "Memo to myself, study this good-looking model for hypnosis abilities."

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

After the creature caught Heather and Lindsay, the monster was chasing the group, containing of Bridgette, DJ, Beth, Gwen, Jo, and Trent. They got cornered and there was no way to escape until the musician glanced at his side.

"Everyone, follow me!" Trent shouted as he opened the door for the castmates and run inside, only to find themselves on other side of a new set. "You mean everything around here is fake?"

"Duh, we're on filming lot, you fucking moron!" Jo throws her arms up in air before the monster grabs them all in one swoop.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I can't believe that I had a crush on him." Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto peeks out of the alleyway and turns back to B and Dawn. "Coast is clear, dattebayo." The redhead grinned and walks out with them as they glance around their surrounding for any signs of the monster.

"I don't know." Dawn said, "I'm feeling a lot of negative energy." The boys blinked at her and glanced at each other.

"Um…Really, dattebayo?" Naruto scratched his head as B nodded, "Where is it coming from?" They hear a sound of heavy breathing above them, causing them to look up to see the grinning monster on top of the building. "Run!" The redhead cried out as they attempted to run but it was too late for them.

* * *

**(Bounce House)**

The group glanced up after heard the sound of screams and see Naruto's group dropped on them with few bounce. "Look like it's down to Duncan and Owen now." Beth said, earning a few nods from the castmates. Everyone went quiet for a while until Naruto speak up.

"Well, since we're going to wait until the end of this challenge, let's chat with the new guys, dattebayo."

"I'm for it." DJ agreed as most castmates nodded their heads and starts to chat with each other for a while.

"Hey, Naruto." Geoff called out to catch the redhead's attention, "I just remember something…Did you said you took AP classes?"

"Hai." Naruto chuckled, "I did."

"…Wait, that means you're smart?" Leshawna blinked rapidly, "Sorry, but you don't look like one…Didn't she call you idiot all the time?" She jabbed her thumb at the queen bee.

"Because he is." Heather crossed her arms with glare, "He just studies a lot to keep his grades up because of his deal with my parent."

"Yeah, that's true." The redhead nodded, "As long as I keep my grades up, Heat-chan's parent will pay for some of my tuition."

"That's…" Trent was about to say something but Duncan dropped in the middle of the bounce house and the punk glared at the monster.

"Why did you take me instead of Owen?!" The punk shook his fist at the retreating monster, "Man, I can't wait until it's over." Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

A day went by and everyone was sleeping in the bounce house, waiting for the oaf to find the trailers. Naruto yawned and smiled at Bridgette as she snuggled into his chest. He glanced at other side to see Izzy hugging his arm with grin on her sleeping face and Naruto look up before the redhead blinked at the megaphone as it lowered into the bounce house and give out a feedback, causing the rest of castmates to wake up. They can hear Owen wheezing out as he staggering toward the bounce house and fall down in front of the bounce house.

"It took you ten and half hours to walk three city blocks?" Trent blinked at the downed oaf.

"That's just sad, man." DJ nodded as Owen pulls out a pin and poke the bounce house, caused it to deflate on the jailed castmates.

"How come no one thought of doing that last night?" Duncan asked as he poked his head out of the deflated house.

"No one thought of that." Lindsay said muffled as they attempts to get out of the deflated house.

"Well, at least we're going to have trailers." Gwen said as she glanced at two identical trailers before the monster smashed one of them and walk away from the bewildered castmates.

"What was that noise?" Chris walks out of the unscratched trailer as he looks around before stop on the smashed trailer, "Wow! Am I ever glad I chose to wait in that trailer. It looks like you all made it…Guess I lost the bet." The host chuckled, "That was just a warm-up, and good news is your next challenge is a reward." Everyone cheered until Chris smirked at them, "It would be the boys against the girls, with the winner getting the first pick of the trailers, where you'll be living for the rest of your stay. You will have a choice of trailer A or trailer…Eesh…" He stared at the smashed trailer, "…Off to the craft services tent!"

"Oh, yeah, baby, I'm starving!" Owen cheered.

"Did Chris just make the challenge up on spot?" Jo glared at the smirking host.

"We believe so." Bridgette sighed, "You'll get used to it…I think."

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered as the group stared at the foods on table, "This is awesome!"

"Dude, this looks like something out of a commercial." Geoff said with a grin.

"Uh, can I star?" Lindsay asked with puppy eyes and Chef rolled his eyes.

"Let's get the speed-eating contest started! On your marks, get set, come to papa!" The oaf ran to the table and starts to eat everything in sight.

"No, wait!" Chris shouted out before he smacked his face at the oaf's antic.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Max's face become green, watching the oaf shove whole food in his mouth as some castmates glanced at each other with concern.

"…He sure eats a lot than pa and bros back home." Rodney dropped his jaw.

* * *

Owen moaned, lying on top of the table and the host shakes his head as he walk to the oaf. "Owen, the man of many appetites." Chris chuckled, "How was it?"

"The turkey was a bit…" Owen burped, "Dry."

"Not surprising since the food was fake." The host smirked.

"Fake?"

"Yep!" Chris gestured at the cooker with saw and bucket in his hands, "Just props from foam core, silicone, sawdust and wax. It wasn't a speed-eating contest, it was a contest to find the key."

"What key?" Owen asked before he burped out the key into his hand, "Oh! You mean this key?"

"…That'd be the one." Chris muttered.

"Does this mean I win?"

"Yes, yes, it does."

"Alright!" Owen cheered with the boys.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Did you see that?" Duncan laughed loudly as he held his sides, "Dude ate foam core and wax! Full props for that, man!"

_***Static***_

B opened his mouth, only to cut off as Geoff walk inside. "Oh, sorry!" The party boy gives him a sheepish grin, "I thought it was empty…Did you think Owen is really stand-up dude?" The silent boy nodded with a smile as Geoff grinned, "Yeah, party on!"

_***Static***_

"…That was so disgusting!" Jo grunted, "How the hell can he eat them all without getting sick?!"

_***Static***_

"That was so awesome!" Naruto laughed with one of his arms wrapping around Bridgette and the surfer girl rolled her eyes at him.

"I really hope it won't end badly for Owen." She said, receiving a nod from the chuckling redhead.

_***Static***_

"You know what that boy has?" Leshawna smirked, "Guts. Guts full of foam core and rubber but guts still the same."

_***Static***_

"Ugh…" Max turns around and vomited on the floor.

* * *

Chef pours the laxative powder in the glasses of water and brings it to the oaf. "Oh, don't worry, I'm cool." Owen groaned, "My mom says I got a gut like a goat."

"…Riiiight…" The cooker rolled his eyes, "Just drink the damn thing!"

"You're gonna need it." Chris nods his head with a chuckle, "Since you're the winner, you get the first pick of the trailers." The boys cheered again.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Owen glances at the perfect trailer and shifts his eyes to the smashed trailer. "Um…I choose the squashed one." The oaf grinned and the castmates stared at him.

"Seriously?" Some boys grumbled.

"What?" Owen blinked at them, "It has more character…And I don't want Lind to be out in cold!"

"Awww, O!" Lindsay hugged the oaf before the monster smashed the second trailer and ran off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Did that just happened?" Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

"Since we're waiting for the interns to finish repairing these trailers, we will start our next challenge." Chris chuckled at the upset castmates as he walks away from them, "See you after lunch."

"Another one?!" Jo glared at the retreating host.

"He did that on the first day when we were on the island." DJ said as the former campers nodded, "Sometime we will have two or three challenges a day…rarely, I must add."

"Great!" The jockette said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"Sandwiches and sausages for lunch?" Heather blinked at the good foods as Chef placed them on her tray, "What's going on?"

"Just a little thing for you guys to remember before I serve you the regular tomorrow." The cooker smirked cruelly, "You better savor them while you can." The paled queen bee walks away from the psycho cooker.

"Can I have more sandwiches?" DJ asked with a smile, only to receive a growl from Chef and the Jamaican giant gulps as he slowly walks toward the table.

"I forget how hungry I got last month eating on Chris' wrecked schedule." Duncan grunted.

"I know." Gwen sighed, "It got to the point, where I'd kill for Chef's disgusting food." The goth girl glanced at the cooker, "No offense, Chef."

"None taken." Chef muttered as he dropped her food on the floor and Gwen sighed.

"You can have my extra sandwich if you want, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, witnessed everything from his seat as the goth girl sit in front of him.

"And you can have my burned sausage, big mouth." The punk said, he never really like burned meat.

"Thank, guys…" Gwen glanced at Duncan with a smirk as she point at his stomach, "Judging from that gut, I thought you'd be all over the extra carbs."

"Ha-ha, nice." The punk chuckled.

"You can have my sandwich, Gwen." Trent smiled as he sat down next to her and he doesn't even hear a soft groan from the goth girl. She better tell him soon because he was starting to get on her nerves and she don't know how long it will be until she blow up.

* * *

Max glanced around the table before fixed his glance on Rodney, sitting next to him, and rubbing his chin. "You are Rodney, correct?" The aspiring villain asked as the country boy nodded, "You look strong enough to be my minion. If we end up in same team in the future, do you want to form alliance with me?"

"Me? Um…" Rodney scratched his cheek before he makes a goofy grin, "Sure! Oh, what's minion by the way?"

"Excellent!" Max laughed evilly, only to coughed roughly as the country boy patted his back.

* * *

Chef was about to hand the tray to Owen but the oaf waved it away with a groan. "No sandwich and sausage for me, Chef, I'll just have this…" Owen gagged as he grabs the bowl, "Nice bowl of prunes." His sentence caused everyone, beside the new contestants, in the tent to gasp at the oaf as Owen glanced around, "What?"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"My, uh, plumbing's been clogged since I ate all those fake food props." Owen winced, "Pressure built-up's killing me…Ugh, come on, Colon!" The oaf struggled, "Don't fail me now!" There was a muffled fart, "Oh, I hear bells!"

* * *

Chris strolls in with pink beret hat and sunglasses as he grins at the castmates. "Are you ready for your second challenge?" The host smirked before he announced again to prevent anyone's comment, "Alright then. Second challenge's movie genre, aliens! Our unpaid interns have been hard at work figuring out what makes an alien movie successful…"

"How many interns do you have, dattebayo?" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows.

"That's a secret." Chris smirked as he gestured at the cooker, "Chef? What are the rules of Alien movies?"

"You got three basic rules." Chef started to explain as he stirred the soup, "Aliens want to take over the world and start making lots of baby aliens, people fight back and the military is called." He flicked the glob of food away, not caring if it just hit Owen's face and glared at his boss. "Yo, Chris, where's my paycheck at?!"

"Um…It's in the mail." Chris chuckled nervously with shifty eyes as Chef's glare hardened, "You challenge…Find an alien egg and return to home base before momma alien finds you. The two fastest get to pick the teams this season."

"Sorry, losers, but no one knows alien movies the way I do." Duncan bragged, "The more obscure, the better."

"I'm gonna blend up those aliens and have them for breakfast." Gwen smirked.

"Dude, Alien Chucks is my favorite alien movie of all time." The punk crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"Me too." The goth girl replied, "I've seen it twenty-seven times."

"Fifty-three." Duncan smirked.

"You'll be tough to beat, but I have my lucky charm." Gwen smirked, rubbing her hidden necklace.

"I like that movie where the aliens take over the government." Trent jump in as he starts to speak in alien voice, "Take me to your leader."

Duncan shakes his head at the musician, "Dude, you are so going down."

"It was a good movie, right?" Trent glanced at the goth girl, "Gwen?" The said girl really doesn't know how to get out of it.

"You know, my favorite movie is Killer Klowns from Outer Space, dattebayo." Naruto spoke up after noticed Gwen's discomfort, "What about you, Bri-chan?"

"Hmm…" Bridgette tilted her head, "I'll say Slither."

"Yo, Chris, you got some laser-shooting monster playing mama alien?" DJ raised his hand in air with worriedly expression.

"Not quite." Chris chuckled as Chef walked up to them in his alien costume, "You call that slime? Make-up! More slimes over here!" The slime drops all over the cooker and everyone glanced at the ceiling with confusing expression.

"I hate my life…" Chef mumbled to himself.

"Here are your GPS devices complete with maps of the film lot." The host tossed the said objects to several of the castmates, "Find the alien eggs, but be careful because you all are in Chef's menu." The castmates gulps after heard Chef laughed evilly behind them.

* * *

**(Science Fiction** **Set)**

The castmates wanders around for a while and checking their GPS device. "Hey, follow me!" Izzy grinned, "I know aliens, uh-huh. I've been abducted a lots of time. There's a tracking device in my neck, see?"

"Does it hurt?" Harold asked.

"Only when I hiccup…" The crazy girl hiccupped, wince at the electric shock.

"Uuh!" Leshawna shivered, "Can you feel that? It's like there's something in here cold as ice with no soul." A stream shot out of the vent, startled some of them and Harold jumped into Leshawna's arms. The nerd fluttered his eyes at the sassy girl before she drops him on the floor. "I kept telling you that you're not my type." Leshawna scoffed, walking away from the nerd.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm pretty sure that I'm starting to get through to her." Harold sighed dreamily, "I saw the way she looks at me, it's like she's unpantsing me with her eyes."

_***Static***_

"Fifty bucks that the nerd will cry a lot." Chris chuckled and Chef nodded at him.

* * *

"How come we are the only dots in the screen?" Heather snarled as she shook her device around, "Where's Chef?"

"How did you get in our group?" Justin asked and some castmates facepalmed.

"…There are no groups yet!" The queen bee rolled her eyes, "Plus, there was only one way we can go."

"Move!" Jo barked, "You are blocking the way!"

"This girl better not be on my team." Heather growled, earning a chuckle from Naruto. The castmates kept walking on until they hear a lowly growl and stop in their track.

"Shh." Gwen warned them as Owen farted with a huge grin.

"Oh, yeah! First one! Smell it…" He glanced at the glaring castmates, "Sorry."

"What is that?" Trent gulped, the lowly growl echoed again.

"Chris, is that you?" Leshawna scowled.

"It must be Chef." Duncan whispered, "You wanna run or you wanna kick some alien ass?"

"Let's kick some alien butt!" The goth girl cheered before she frowned at the musician as he cleared his throat, "Yes, Trent?"

"Yeah, let's kick some alien butt." Trent smiled awkwardly.

"So who's going first?" Harold gulped, glancing at the castmates and B open his mouth, only to be cut off by Jo.

"I'm going first!" The jockette snorted, "You guys are such a wimp." She turns around the corner and blinked at the source of growl. "…It's just slacker." Jo called out to her castmates and everyone blinked as they turn around the corner to see snoozing party boy.

"Geoff, dude." Duncan sighed as he wake Geoff up, "We have a challenge to do!"

"Oh, right, I forget." Geoff chuckled.

"Enough messing around, we got alien eggs to capture." Gwen rolled her eyes.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I wasn't worried about Chef, alien costume or not, I mean, I did place second last season." Gwen smirked as she crossed her arms, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

* * *

The goth girl glances at her device as it beep rapidly and look up to her group. "Good thing we're all lined up in a row, huh?" Gwen muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, ready for Chef to pick us off one at a time." Trent replied.

"_Danger, danger, danger!"_ The mechanical voice spoke out of the GPS device.

"Let's get out of here!" Heather cried out.

"Which way do we go?" Justin asked nervously.

"North is nice, but east is least, west is fast." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Can't argue with that, we don't even know how to." Leshawna muttered before some of castmates split up from the main group.

"The map says the boiler room is east of here." Gwen checked her GPS device.

"Alien eggs are always in the boiler room." Duncan smirked.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Trent stammered, "East it is!" They also split from the main group.

"Um…Do we follow them?" Owen asked his group.

"No, we don't!" Jo growled as she snatched Heather's device, "We're going this way!" Some of the castmates followed her.

"Hey!" The queen bee shouted at the jockette and crossed her arms with a growl, she don't want to waste her time going after this girl.

"Well…I think we'll head for the boiler room, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as some of his teammates nodded, "Let's go!" They ran off, never noticed that they were leaving a snoozing party boy behind before alien cooker shows up and take Geoff out.

"I swear that the maggots are getting lazier lately." Chef grunted.

* * *

**(Jo's Group)**

The group froze up at the sound of Geoff's scream before Jo grunted out, "Snap out of it, just focus on finding the egg!"

"Um…Which way is the boiler room again?" Owen asked.

"It must be this way." Harold pointed at the east before he jumped at the sound of thump, "Did anyone else hear that?!" Jo, Owen, and Izzy gulped at the nerd, confusing him before he feels someone tapping his shoulder and turns around to see Chef.

"Say hello to eternity!" The cooker smirked and fired the paintball gun at the nerd, knocking him back.

"I'm hit!" Harold groaned, "I'm hit!"

Owen stared at the downed nerd and his stomach starts to gurgle loudly. "Ah! It's time!" The oaf whimpered as he ran to the cooker, "Take me out, I beg you! It's an emergency!" Chef shrugged his shoulders and fired his gun at the oaf. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Make way!" Owen cried out, charging for the bathroom.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh, man, I didn't think I was going to make it." Owen moaned, "But this bowel never let me down. Great job, guys!" He grinned before his eyes widened at the sound of fart, "Oh, I think there's more…COMING THOUGH!"

_***Static***_

An intern curled up on the chair, sobbing to himself with plunger in his hand.

* * *

"Bring it on, you dumbass alien!" Jo scowled, rolling her sleeves up.

"One of us isn't getting out of here clean." Izzy pulls out a mini paintball gun.

"…Where the fuck did you get that from?" The jockette blinked at the crazy girl.

"You call that a paintball gun?" Chef chuckled evilly as he tossed his gun away before he pulls out a huge paintball gun, "This is a paintball gun!"

"Fun! I love this game!" Izzy giggled and pull out a bigger paintball gun.

"…Again, where the fuck did you get these from?!" Jo blinked at them and pick up the tossed mini paintball gun.

"If I can handle hand-to-paw combat with a polar bear, I can handle a bald, emotionally withdrawn cooker in a Halloween costume." The crazy girl taunted.

"Ha, you got that right!" The jockette snickered.

"Who you calling a cooker?!" Chef roared, fired his gun at them and they jumped out of the way before fired their gun at the cooker. He sucks his stomach in, dodging the paintballs and fired his gun several times. Izzy dodged most of them, never noticed that some of them hit Jo in face, and the crazy girl glanced up to see one of the paintball hit her in chest, send her flying across the catwalk.

"Oh, oh…" Chef glanced at the motionless crazy girl, "Not again!" He jumped in air as the crazy flipped up on her feet with an insanity laugh, "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Izzy waved it away with a grin and walk away with grumbling jockette.

* * *

**(Naruto's Group)**

The redhead scratched his head, staring at the fork paths and turns his head back to his group. "Does anyone remember the way, dattebayo?" Naruto asked since none of them had the GPS device with them.

"We should go this way." Heather pointed at the right path.

"No, take the left path." Dawn glanced at them, "It's safer than the right path."

"Really? Why not the right path?" The redhead tilted his head.

"It's because I have a feeling that something bad will happens if we take this path." The petite girl replied and some castmates glanced at each other.

"Pfft, I don't trust your guts." Max muttered as he takes the right path with nervous country boy, "I'm positive that path will guide us to the victory."

"I can't believe that I'm saying that but I'm with him." Heather follow them with a grumble and Dawn cast her eyes down before someone placed hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to see the smiling redhead.

"Let's take the left path, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as B nodded, "I trust your feelings."

"Yeah, I'm with him." Bridgette smiled.

"…Thank." The petite girl nods.

* * *

**(Heather's Group)**

The queen bee's group walks into a large room and blinked at Justin's group as they walk in. "Oh great!" Heather scoffed, "We just went in a circle…Ugh, I should have listened to this hippy girl."

"We're happy to see you again." Leshawna said sarcastically.

"Um…How did we get here?" Lindsay glanced at the model.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be lost." Justin sighed.

"You are so smart, Josh, and gorgeous like O!" The bombshell smiled.

"…She's not bright, huh?" Max whispered to the queen bee.

"Yep." She nodded before everyone jumped in air as the doors closed on them with a slam.

"I hate to be the bearer of big bad alien news, but I think this must be a trap." The sassy girl gulped and everyone gathered together in fear before they screamed out as the slimes rain down on them.

* * *

**(Boiler Room)**

"Wow, Dawn, you're right about the left path, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as his group walk into the boiler room and waved at Gwen's group, standing over the pit of eggs.

"Hey, Whiskers." Duncan waved back, "Did you run into Chef?"

"Nah, we don't." The redhead replied before the punk's device warned them for incoming momma alien.

"Quick, lower me down!" Gwen shouted as DJ and Naruto ran to her and lower her down to grab one of the eggs, only to have it shattered in her hands. "Ugh, aren't there enough plastic props?!" The goth groaned as she grabbed another one with gentle.

* * *

"Did everyone have one?" Bridgette asked and everyone nodded at her with eggs in their hands. The group glanced at the door at the sound of alarm and noticed that Chef was peeking out behind it with an evil smirk. Before they know it, DJ, Bridgette, and B got hit by the paintballs.

"Run!" Trent shouted, running away from the alien cooker with the remaining castmates.

"Save yourselves!" DJ wailed out as the surfer girl patted his back and B just wiped the paint off his jacket.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

The five castmates ran out of the science fiction set and skidded on their feet at the sound of the host's voice. "Attention, civilians, the military is here to protect you." Chris chuckled as he piloted his helicopter, "Unfortunately, we can't let you leave with any alien eggs."

"But we are supposed to take the alien eggs, that's what you said!" Trent shouted with a glare.

"Right, I did!" The host laughed and just dropped the slime bombs at them.

"Incoming!" Duncan shouted before the group jumped away as the bombs landed and exploded all over, coated everything in slime.

"Glad I don't have to clean it up." Chris chuckled and the punk climbs on his feet, checking himself to see that he was covering in slime. He glanced around and sees that Dawn was also covered in slime, except for Gwen, Naruto, and Trent.

"Does that mean we're out?" Duncan sighed.

"Too bad, so sad." The goth girl joked, "More money for me."

"Uh-hoo, down for the count." The punk clutched his chest playful.

"Better luck next time, dude, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "You too, Dawn."

"Thank you." The petite girl wiped the slime out of her hairs, glanced at the frowning musician as he stared at the laughing punk and goth girl.

Gwen glanced around before she gives out a gasp, "Oh no, our alien eggs!"

"There it is!" Duncan jerked his head at the rocking egg on top of the plank.

"I'm on it!" Trent ran toward to get the egg before anyone does and the goth girl rubbed her neck, noticing that something was missing.

"My necklace, it's gone!" Gwen gasped and the redhead scanned around before he noticed something near the grate, it was the necklace. He glanced up to see Trent kept running to the egg, it turns out that the musician didn't hear the goth girl's cry. Naruto widened his eyes, noticing that the necklace was slipping into the grate and ran toward it.

"Got it!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed it and skids on his side, it was close call.

"Oh, thank you!" Gwen hugged him with a sigh of relief as she put her necklace back on, "I don't know what I would do without it."

"Welcome." The redhead chuckled as he feels his hidden necklace, "I know how you feel if I lose mine."

"Hey, can you believe it?" Trent smiled as he walks toward them with two eggs, "There was extra egg under the plank…Here." The musician handed one of the eggs to the goth girl, never noticed a frown from the said girl, "Race you to the base!" He ran off and she was about to give up until…

"Go." Naruto smiled at her, "If I remember correctly, the winners with eggs will pick their own team and if…"

"If we both have eggs, we won't be on same team!" Gwen smiled as she ran off, "Thank for reminding me!"

"You're not going after them?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you wanna to win?"

"Hmm, nah!" The redhead chuckled and the punk rolled his eyes, sometime his redhead friend can be so unpredictable.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The slimed castmates sat around, waiting for anyone to show up and some of them smiled as Gwen and Trent ran to the base. "We have our two winners, our only two winners, the rest of you stank!" Chris chuckled as Naruto, Duncan, and Dawn joined the group, "As our winners, Gwen and Trent will now be able to pick their teams which means they will be competing against each other this season."

"Ah, dude, no!" The musician gasped as the goth girl sighed softly, "You can't do that!"

"…Don't you hear me early?" The host pitched his nose bridge, "I did say that the two fastest get to pick the teams this season."

"…You did?" Trent blinked.

"He did!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay, I want everyone to vote off one cast member in the most thrilling Gilded Chris ceremony first. After casting your votes, Gwen and Trent, you have to pick the teams before we start our ceremony." Chris announced.

"Wait, that'll put one team at disadvantage!" Harold gasped with his castmates.

"Yes, I know!" The host chuckled, "It's more interesting that way because you don't know which team will have one less member!"

* * *

After they cast their votes, Chris had the castmates lined up in front of Trent and Gwen. "It's time to pick your team then try to stick it against each other's team." The host announced with a sadistic smirk.

"We're not gonna get all competitive and nasty, are we?" The musician glanced at the goth girl.

"Um…Maybe." Gwen shrugged.

"Okay, let's get this bloodbath started!" Chris grinned, "You're gonna choose schoolyard style, boy, girl, boy, girl…Ladies first…Since we have no ladies here, Gwen!"

"Um…I don't know…" The goth girl glanced at the boys, "Naruto."

"Uhh!" Trent gasped, watching the redhead give his crush a high-five.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I can't believe she just went ahead and chose Naruto." Trent sweated with shifty eyes, "I mean, they are getting along very well lately and she wants to be on same team? What am I supposed to make that?" He frowned, "You think you know a person."

_***Static***_

"The boy is losing it." Chris rolled his eyes, "I think he just forget that Naruto is with Bridgette…Which is awesome! Think of all the drama!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"I choose…" Trent growled, "The beautiful Lindsay!"

"Yay!" The bombshell skipped innocently to his side.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Gee, that was low." Gwen huffed, "It's so oblivious that he is trying to make me jealous…Ugh, it's getting hard to try to tell him that I don't like him anymore now because there's a good chance he'll snap."

* * *

"Hmm…Since I like to keep things cool, I pick Leshawna." Gwen smiled.

"The girls are back in town!" The sassy girl gives her teammates high-fives.

"Oh, you know what would be so great, is if you pick O!" Lindsay bounced, want to be with her boyfriend and the musician rubbed his chin.

"Um…Sure, Owen!" Trent nodded, it's better to have the winner of last season on your team.

"Whoo-hoo!" The oaf hugged them together with a cheer.

"Duncan." The goth girl called out.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh, come on!" Trent groaned as he buried his face in hands, "Why did she pick him? They are so alike!"

* * *

"Bridgette." Trent smirked at Naruto but the redhead never noticed it as he kissed his surfer girlfriend.

"Don't worry, it won't change anything." Naruto smiled at her and Bridgette nodded but she kept worrying about someone stealing him away from her since they are on different teams now.

Gwen was about to call someone out before Leshawna whispered to her, "Remember…Keep your enemies closer."

"No…Really?" The goth girl gulped, "You don't mean…" The sister nodded, "Fine…We choose Heather."

"Really? Yes!" Heather smirked at the worried surfer girl as she joins Gwen's team and take hold of her childhood friend's arm. "It's about time we're on same team."

"Hai, you said it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"…Beth." Trent said.

"DJ." The goth girl nodded.

"Justin."

"Um…Dawn, was it right?" Gwen asked, earning a nod from the petite girl as she joins the team.

"Hmm…Izzy." The crazy girl just whistled as the musician blinked, "Izzy?"

"She likes to be called Kaleidoscope." Lindsay whispered.

"Oh, right…E-scope?"

"Aww, I want to be with Red." The crazy girl pouted and some castmates chuckled at her.

"B." Gwen said as the silent boy smiled at them and gives them a light nod.

"I'll pick Rodney." Trent muttered.

"And that's where I'll jump in!" Chris declared as he catch their attention, "Since there's only one girl and three boys left, I'll place them in your teams…Jo and Max, you're with Trent, Harold and Geoff, you're with Gwen."

"What! No!" Gwen gasped and her teammates glanced at each other worriedly.

"Too bad!" Chris chuckled, "Gwen, I christen your team, the Screaming Gaffers!" He turns to the musician's team, "Trent, you're the Killer Grips!"

"Grip?" Beth gasped, "I don't wanna be a grip!"

"Pul-ease…" Heather scoffed with an eyerolls, "It's not like being called a gaffer is something to brag about. It sounds like something that has rabies." Everyone jumped at the sound of crash and turns around to see two scowling interns.

"I'm sick and tired of gettin' no respect around here!" The skinny intern growled and walks off with the fellow intern.

"…Bye, Gaffer and Grip!" Naruto waved at them.

"…Their names are Gaffer and Grip?" Duncan blinked dumbfounded, "How the hell do you know their names…Wait, which one is which?"

"Oh, the skinny one is Gaffer and the big one is Grip, dattebayo." The redhead replied, "I always chat with them when they were filming us but this part always gets edited out."

"Okay, since we're running late now." Chris checked his watch, "Let's have our first Guilded Chris ceremony!"

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

The new teams listened to the ceremony music and stared at the host in his tuxedo as he walk up to the podium. "Welcome to the first Gilded Chris ceremony!" Chris grinned, "Before we start, I want to make a little announcement…The next ceremony, you won't use ballot papers to vote because you will vote them off with a voting device under your seats from now on. With them, you just push the button of the person you want to vote off. Got it?"

"Yeah, we got it." Some of castmates muttered boringly.

"Okay…" The host rolled his eyes as Chef walks onstage in his dress, completed with jewelries, and growled at the laughing castmates. "If you get a Gilded Chris, it means you're safe." Chris grinned, "And now…The Gilded Chris go to…" The cooker started to throw the awards at the castmates as Chris called out their names, "Trent, Gwen, DJ, Duncan, B, Izzy…"

"E-scope!"

"Fine…E-scope." The host sighed before resuming his announcement, "Lindsay, Justin, Owen, Beth, Naruto, Dawn, Jo, Heather, Leshawna, Rodney, Max, Bridgette." Chris smirked as he glanced at Harold and Geoff, "Now it's down to you two…The one that get the final Gilded Chris is…"

"…" The party boy smiled.

"…" The nerd sweats.

"…" The host smirked, "Harold!"

"Yeah! Boo-yah!" The nerd cheered.

"What?!" Geoff gasped as he looks around, "I thought we're tight?"

"Yeah, we are…" Duncan muttered, "But you kept slacking off lately."

"That's true, sometime you don't know that we have challenge to do." Leshawna nodded.

"Because you're a fucking slacker." Jo said bluntly.

"Any final words?" Chris chuckled.

"Well…Keep partying on, everyone!" The party boy shrugged and walk toward the Lame-o-sine before it drove off.

"Okay, time for you guys to go back to your now fixed trailers and get some snooze." Chris waved them as he walk offstage.

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

"Dibs on bottom, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he walk to the end of the trailer, "Who want to bunk with me?"

"I will." Justin smiled as he climbs up on the top bed and went straight to sleep.

"I demand to sleep on the bottom bed!" Max jumped on his bed, "Also I request Rodney to bunk with me." The country boy nods his head with a chuckle and climbed on the top bed.

"Hey, B." Duncan grunted, "Let's bunk together, I'll take the top." The silent boy nodded, he just wants to sleep now.

"Want to bunk with me, DJ?" Owen asked.

"Sure…But I'll take the top." The Jamaican giant said quickly, you don't want to bunk under the oaf at all…Ever…

"I'll take the bottom." Harold said and Trent nodded his head.

* * *

**(Girl's Trailer)**

Unlike the boys, the girls were fighting over whose getting top or bottom bed and who they want to bunk with. "I'm taking the top bed." Dawn said emotionless, ignoring the fighting girls as she lied down on her bed.

"Um…I'll bunk with her." Bridgette gulped, taking her bed since she stay out of the fight. It took a while until they draw brushes and take their bed. Gwen with Leshawna, Lindsay with Beth, Izzy with Jo, and only Heather has her own bunk bed.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The next morning, Chris smirked sadistically and pushes the button on his megaphone, releasing a loudest blast as he chuckle at the sound of screaming castmates. "All crew on set! Call time is 4 AM!" Chris kissed his megaphone with a evil grin, "I love this thing!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"At first, I thought he was talking to the 'crew-crew', not us." Beth sighed, "I was really hoping they replace Chris the creep with a nicer host this time around…Is that mean? Sorry!"

_***Static***_

"Man, wake up at 4 AM is really nothing for me." Rodney smiled, "Back at the home, I always get up early to work around the farm before the school."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doin' another season of this show." Leshawna muttered, walking out of the trailers with the girls and join the tired boys.

"This continuing sadistic wake-up call is messing with the natural rhythms of my body clock." Harold groaned, "My mojo will be destroyed."

"You're on a film lot now, and you're gonna learn that showbiz is not all red carpets and pool parties." Chris said as he ignored the grumbling castmates, "Today you're gonna get schooled on how tough on-set production life can be."

"Whatever…I can deal." Gwen said, "I once had a summer job at a petting zoo. It's so adorable, everybody feeding the adorable goats, their adorable cabbage." She growled, "But somebody, I.E. me, had to shovel up the less adorable end of the digestive process."

"That's good to know." The host chuckled as he walks toward the film sets, "Your challenge…For each team to set up a film set."

"Hmmph!" The sassy girl smirked, "We'll be scarfin' breakfast by seven."

"Oh, will you?" Chris grinned evilly, "As your location manager, I want your sets to go…There!" The host gestured at the hugest cliff prop.

"…You just love doing this to us." Gwen deadpanned.

"Yes, yes, I do." Chris admitted as he pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Chef…Clear for traffic out back."

* * *

Chef glanced around the space on the top of cliff and shrugs his shoulders, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Light…Camera…Action!" The host announced the start of the challenge and chuckled at the running castmates as they reach to their film sets, dragging them to the cliff.

* * *

**(Cliff)**

The teams ran up the cliff with some of their film sets and Gwen tripped on her feet, almost fall down the cliff until Duncan catch her. "You alright?" The punk asked and the goth girl was about to thank him but someone shout at them.

"What are you doin' with him?!" Trent glared.

"Um…We're on the same team?" Gwen sighed as the musician turns around before he tripped over the camera wires and Lindsay helped him get up on his feet.

"And we're on the same team!" Trent smirked, ran off with his teammates.

"I'm sorry about that." The goth girl groaned, it was embarrassing.

"Don't sweat it." Duncan shrugged, "Just let get this challenge over with."

* * *

Naruto carried two of film sets as he ran up the cliff and glanced at his silent friend. "Hey B, get any idea to speed things up?" B was about to say something until Heather bumped into him and snarled to herself as her cart rolled down the hill.

"This is crazy inefficient!" The queen bee stomped her foot, "I say we organize relay-style and pass the equipment up!" The silent boy nods at her, it seems that she was thinking the same thing that he was thinking.

"That's not bad idea, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "Let's get on it."

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"It's neck and neck, people, but the Gaffers are in lead by two set, thank to the relay-style!" Chris said as he looks through his binocular to check their process, "Now that's teamwork…And now for the heavy stuff."

* * *

**(Cliff)**

Trent stared at the mini-trailers and turns to his team. "How the heck are we gonna get those trailers all way up the hill?" The musician asked disbelievingly.

"Ooh!" Lindsay smiled, "Let O pull it up!"

"And Rodney will push it up." Max said with his hands on hip and the said boy nodded his head.

"Looking forward to work with you." Rodney grinned at the oaf.

"Me too, Rod!" Owen grinned back, only to chuckling sheepish as his stomach gurgle loudly.

"Owen…There's catering at the top of the hill." Trent said, "Just take that trailer up there with you and you can eat."

"Eat? I love eat!" The oaf takes his belt off and uses it as rope on the trailer before the Killer Grip team ran up the hill with trailer in tow.

"Hey, new best friends!" The musician hollered at the Gaffer team, "How do you like that? You gonna cry together, you punk wannabe, 'cause your team is goin' down!" His comment caused the Screaming Gaffers to gasp.

"Not cool." Duncan scowled with crossed arms, "Not cool at all."

"This guy is begging for corncob prank, dattebayo." Naruto muttered, never noticed some of his teammates paled at him.

"Don't worry…" Gwen blew her hair up, "We'll take that team down." Some of them stared at DJ with a smirk.

"Oh no…" The Jamaican giant gulped, "Don't expect me to…What if the trailer slips and rolls back down the hill and possibly hurt someone? I couldn't handle being responsible for that."

"Don't worry, Duncan and I will push it from behind so you don't have to worry about it, dattebayo." The redhead patted his giant friend's back with a chuckle.

"Phew!" DJ released a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Go, go!" Jo barked at the boys from the top of trailer as they struggled, "The Gaffers are gaining on us!" The jockette glanced behind to see the Gaffer team getting closer, "Step on it!" Rodney and Owen yelped at her shout and rushed to the top of the cliff, winning the race.

"Whoo-hoo, they did it!" Beth cheered as the Screaming Gaffer show up in second place, "We won!"

"Well…Not…Exactly." Chris chuckled, killing their cheering mood.

"Pardon?" The farmer girl blinked.

"That was only the first part of the challenge." The host grinned, "Did I neglect to mention that?"

"…For some reason, I'm not surprised about that." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

* * *

The two teams gathered on their own sets and waited for the host to explain the next part of their challenge. "It's time to make a movie." Chris said before he gestures at the Grip's set, "And what we've got here is the set for a tearjerker. Starring…An elderly lady considering her long life."

"Boring!" Trent sighed and the host shifted his arm to the Gaffer's set.

"You'll be making a feature about a thug, who tries to go straight but can't resist the lure of the street."

"Yeah…It's been done." Gwen deadpanned.

"Hey! What about lunch?" Heather growled, "We have been working for eight hours, and you are legally obligated by union rules to give us a meal break!"

"Oh yeah?" Chris snorted, "Who here is in the union?" Naruto raised his hand, drawing strange looks from the group. "…In this show?" The redhead slowly brings his hand back down, "Yeah, I thought so."

"You're in union?" Harold whispered.

"Yep, from one of my part-time jobs, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"And now it's time to choose an actor to perform a scene." The host announced before he turned to his co-worker, "Chef…Give the teams their scenes." The cooker shoves the scripts to both of the leaders.

"Big lucky parmigiano." Gwen muttered as she checks her script.

"A tough guy…" The queen bee rubbed her chin before everyone turns their heads the punk.

"What?" Duncan raised one of his eyebrows at them.

"You have got to play the gangster." The goth girl said.

"Don't typecast me, I don't even know if I can act." The punk grunted, "Why not Whiskers or B?" The said boys glanced at each other.

"I'm sure they don't have any experience or knowledge to act as gangster." Leshawna muttered.

"Don't get me start on Harold." Heather jerked her head at the said nerd, "He doesn't have it at all."

"And don't expect DJ to be a tough guy, that's for sure." Chef chuckled with crossed arms, watching them from his seat.

"How can you say that?" DJ whimpered with puppy eyes, receiving an eyeroll from the cooker.

"Come on, this is a role that you were born to play." Gwen smiled as she hands the script to the punk, "You just have to be you."

"Fine…" Duncan sighed.

"All right, set up the shot!" Chris said after checked the teams to make sure that they already pick their actor and actress. "Whoever can get Chef, mister ex-army corporal, to show any emotion win the challenge." The teams glanced at the growling cooker.

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

The team was setting up the lighting and help Izzy with her acting. Rodney held up the lighting for Beth to tie it up and she gives the country boy a smile. "Thank for the help, Rodney." The farmer girl patted his hand, causing him to gasp silently. In his vision, the roses and vines surrounds around Beth.

"Um…W-W-Welcome…I'll help you, Max!" Rodney ran away from the confusing farmer girl.

"Say what?" Max blinked at his minion.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Beth is so beautiful and nice but I'm with Leshawna." Rodney sobbed in his hands, "Ah, my angel, I'm so sorry that I have to break your heart! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"One, I can't memorize this much, and two, these lines are way out of left field." Duncan muttered confusingly at his script.

"Just say what's written and quit being such a prima donna!" Heather huffed.

"We all have a job to do." Leshawna replied before Rodney show up at her side, "Um…Do you know that you're on other team, right?"

"L-L-Leshawna…Um…You…When…Us…" Rodney stammered as he placed his hands on her cheek before he ran away with teary eyes, "It's over! I'm sorry!"

"…Wha?" The sassy girl stared at the retreating country boy with a raised eyebrow, she never noticed that the goth girl was calming the punk down after being called a pretty boy by the queen bee.

"Oh, Duncan." The punk jerked his head up as Dawn tugged his sleeve, "Can you move a bit?"

"Sure…Why?" Duncan asked as the petite girl pulls him a few meters away before the punk jump in air at the sound of crash and turns around to see the lighting spot on the ground.

"Sorry!" Harold called from the top, "It slipped."

"Just be careful!" The sassy girl glared at the nerd, "What if you break it or worst?" Duncan glanced at the petite girl with weird looks and takes a few steps away from her.

"Um…Thank for the save…I guess?" The punk walked away from the creepy girl that he ever met in his life.

Dawn sighed softly before she feels someone ruffled her hair, "I don't know how you do it but thank for help him out, dattebayo." She glanced up to see Naruto, "Don't worry about them, I'm sure it will take some times for them to trust you since you're new here."

"…Thank." The petite girl straightens her hair out as she walks away from him, "I think B needs my help."

"You're not weird out by her?" Gwen asked her redhead friend.

"Nah, why would I?" Naruto blinked with tilted head.

"Don't you think it's strange that she know…" The goth girl paused to shake her head, "Never mind. Just focus on the challenge."

"Sure." The redhead chuckled.

* * *

After a few mishaps with both teams, Chris takes a deep breath and raised his megaphone to his mouth. "Time for the final hair and makeup." The host smirked at the teams as they started to work with their actor and actress.

"This light is just appalling!" DJ said as he dug through his makeup purse, "How am I supposed to work without a proper lighting?" His team stared at him as he powdering Duncan's face, "I mean…Could you tilt that pretty chin up just a smidge?"

"That's enough!" Chef stand up and dragged the Jamaican giant with him.

"I hope he's not going to do something bad to poor boy." Leshawna gulped.

"Nah, don't worry." Naruto chuckled, "I'm pretty sure that he's going to give him pep talk or something about toughing up, dattebayo." What he doesn't know is that the cooker was forming an illegal alliance with the giant by force.

* * *

"And…" Chris glanced at the teams to make sure they are ready as he clapped his slate board, "Action!"

* * *

"When I was a young schoolgirl in Poland, frolicking through the fields with my pet goat in the summer sun, those were my happiest days." Duncan said with his paintball gun in air.

* * *

"…" Chris glanced at his co-worker, "Did you check the envelopes before you labeled them?"

"I thought you checked them." Chef replied before they both snickered at each other.

* * *

Izzy glared at the empty air, "Now you listen and you listen good…If your fighter doesn't go down in the first round, you'll be sleepin' with the fishes, and, uh…that's tough to do because…you know, they have no eyelids, and it's hard to sleep." She flipped her eyelids, "Hey, I can flip my eyelids, see!"

* * *

"Okay…Granny Izzy's nuts, but at least she's committed." Trent whispered to Owen, "Duncan's gonna have a hard time beating that."

* * *

"I've lived a good, long life…" Duncan sighed on his desk, "I've loved, I've laughed, but what I miss most of all is my sweet little goat." He lets a tear out, "Chopin…Oh, baah, baah!"

* * *

"…Baah…Baah…" Chef sniffled as the tears slowly leak out, "…Don't make me yell at you…" The tears returned back to his eyes, "Gaffers win for almost make me cry."

"C-Cut…Okay, enough." Chris sniffled as he wiped the tear away, "Like Chef said, the Screaming Gaffer win, thank to Duncan's best performance!"

"Hey-hey, ho-ho, I was robbed!" Izzy threw her bonnet hat down, "Yeah, I'll see you in the morgue, capiche?"

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

The Killer Grip team stared at Chef, playing on his drum set, and finishes it with a rimshot as Chris cleared his throat. "And now it's your turn to cast your votes and determine who will stroll down the walk of shame." The host gestured at the lame-o-sine, "Under your seats you'll find voting devices. Just push the button of the person you want voted off. It's easy…so…Cast your votes!" The host waited for a while until Chef walks up to him with a paper, "Remember…If you get Gilded Chris, you get to stay, because, rather suitably, the Gilded Chris represents the luster of fame, and immortal greatness."

"Does he talk a lot at the ceremonies?" Jo whispered to Beth.

"Oh, all the time!" The farmer girl sighed.

"And Gilded Chris' go to…" Chris tossed the award at the Grip members, "Trent, Jo, Owen, Beth…"

"Mmm, foil-covered chocolate." Owen said after swallowed the award.

"Um…" The host shook his head, "Bridgette, Max, Rodney, Lindsay…Now two nominees left." Chris glanced at Justin and Izzy, "The loser is…"

"…" Justin glanced at the crazy girl.

"…" Izzy hummed a tune.

"…Izzy!" The host pointed at the limousine, "Time to go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, that's not my name!" The crazy girl crossed her arms.

"Crazy maggot likes to be called Kaleidoscope." Chef whispered in the host's ear.

"…Can I get a damn pen over here?" Chris mumbled as he caught the pen to write something on his paper, "It says E-scope now, okay? And remember…You can never come back, ever. Take her to the Lame-o-sine!" Two interns in medic uniforms grabbed the crazy girl and dragged her to the Lame-o-sine before they tossed her in as it drove away from the film lot.

* * *

**(Craft Services Tent)**

A several days went by, the teams were eating their breakfast as Chef scooped out the food and flicked it on Heather's tray. "Now I know how the starlets stay thin." The queen bee muttered to herself.

"Wish Chef would let me in the kitchen." Harold leaned to the queen bee, "I got me some mad culinary skills."

"Whatever, I prefer idiot's cooking." Heather grunted and walk to her table, taking her place next to Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asked his childhood friend.

"Fine, just little down since no one here, beside you and new guys, talk to me at all." Heather sighed, "Now I know how the shunned kids feel like."

"Just give them time." Naruto gave her one-arm hug, "I'm sure they will forgive you someday, dattebayo."

"He's right." The childhood friends jumped at Dawn's sudden appearance as she patted the queen bee's knee, "My tea leaves say that your life will turn around in a good way."

"Pfft, I don't believe in things like that." Heather snorted before she glanced at the petite girl, "…But thank."

"So you can read people's future with tea leaves?" Naruto asked, attempting to get know the new teammate.

"Yes, and sometime I can read a bit of people's future with their auras." Dawn nodded.

"Really? That's awesome, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

"Then what's my aura?" The queen bee rolled her eyes.

"I see brown, yellow, and some pink." The petite girl answered before she turns to Naruto, "But yours…I can't even see anything."

"Is it bad?" Naruto scratched his head.

"No, because I feel a lot of warm energy radiates from you." Dawn stared at him, "You really interest me because of that."

"…Nani?"

"If you excuse me, I'll get the second serve from Chef." The petite girl said as she stand up and walk to the line, ignoring the odd stares from childhood friends.

"Um…She's nice?" Naruto chuckled nervously and the queen bee rolled her eyes.

* * *

Halfway in their breakfast, Trent was shaking the salt bottle before the cap fall off, spilt salt all over his breakfast and he glared at the laughing Gaffer members. "Sorry about the morning assault." Duncan chuckled.

"Real mature…" The musician narrowed his eyes, "Don't you know it's bad luck to spill salt?" He tossed the salt, never noticed that it hit Heather's face. "Nothin' a little pepper won't fix…" He gasped at the spilt pepper before he tossed it in the queen bee's face by accident again.

"Ugh!" Heather ran to the bathroom to wash her face.

"Are you still gonna finish those eggs, bro?" Duncan picks one piece of Trent's egg and tossed it in his mouth.

"Are you nuts?!" The musician screamed as the castmates jumped at his scream, "Now I only have eight pieces left!"

"Um…I'm nuts?" The punk stared at the freaked-out musician with a raised eyebrow, "Dude, you are officially capitol 'W' weird."

"No, I'm not! It's even! Even!"

"Oh for the love of…" Jo growled as she takes a piece off Trent's plate, "There! It's odd! Happy now?!"

"Hang onto your coconuts, players…" Chris announced with a whistler as he stepped inside the tent, "We're goin' back to the beach!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Owen cheered.

"Ever seen one of those 1950's surfer movie where the kids gets up to neato fun before the big bonfire twist-a-thon?" The host grinned, "And the bully kicks the sandcastle in the nerdy guy's face?"

"Yeah, we did." Bridgette smiled at her boyfriend from another table.

"Hai, it was good movie, dattebayo."

"Um…Beside these lovebirds, no, grandpa, we haven't." Duncan shook his head.

"Well, get ready to recreate one, Junior." Chris chuckled.

"…You mean me or your kid?" The punk pointed at the redhead with a smirk and the host smacked his head.

"Whatever, you know what I mean…" Chris sighed, "Anyway, two challenges followed by a tiebreaker, if necessity. So…Grab your swimsuits!"

* * *

**(Studio)**

The teams shivered at the freezing temperature in the studio and glared at the host in his warmest winter coat. "When did you guys move the beach to Antarctica?" Lindsay asked with chattering teeth.

"As some of you can see, we're actually in the shooting studio." Chris chuckled, gesturing at the studio.

"And the AC's cranked because…?" Duncan rubbed his arms.

"All the cameras and lights get so hot, they could melt Chef's heart." The host joked.

"I like my heart cold and hard." Chef waved at them with creepy expression.

"And the network told my agents sweaty wasn't a good look for me." Chris fanned himself before gestured at the large tub with surfboard, "Your first challenge…Hang ten this deck into the big blue, without swallowing tail in the soup."

"What did you just asked me to do?" Leshawna glared.

"He means that we have to stay on the surfboard longest to win." Bridgette explained to her sassy friend.

"Exactamundos!" The host nodded, "So who's goin' first?" Everyone just shivered, "…The team that wins will get a half-hour head start on the next challenge. And given tonight's reward…You should be fightin' harder than three certain castmates' abs over gets first shot…The three campers are Justin, Naruto, and Rodney, by the way." Some of the castmates nodded their head, glanced at the said castmates' abs.

"Speaking of rock-hard abs, have you ever seen my…ten-pack?" Harold flexed his nonexistence muscle at the sassy girl.

"More like one pack…" Leshawna pointed at the country boy's abs, "This boy have way better abs than you do." Rodney overheard her and gasps softly as he stared at her in his love-vision.

"I'm going first!" Jo steps up with a grunt.

"We have a volunteer!" Chris smirked as the jockette climbed on the surfboard, "And please welcome the return of some season one fan favorites and Naruto's friends…The sharks, known as Fin and Jaw!"

"Wait, what sharks?" Jo blinked before shrieking in fear as the sharks leaped out of the water with a snarl, "Is that fucking legal?!"

"Hey, Fin, Jaw!" Naruto waved at his shark friends with a chuckle as they hang over the edge of the tub and take some bacon from Owen for his shark friends, he doesn't know why the oaf brings the foods in coldest room ever.

"And go!" Chris announced suddenly and the jockette was not ready as the surfboard shakes around, send her flying toward Max before they clashed together.

"Get off me!" The aspiring villain screamed under her weight, "Rodney, I order you to get this foolish girl off me!"

"Ooh, it doesn't look good for the Grips." The host chuckled and the musician glanced at the cheering Gaffers to see Gwen fist bumped with the punk.

"Aww." Trent groaned.

"Friendship bracelet?" Beth offered.

"Thank…" The musician tapped it against his head as he counts up to nine, "Ah, much better!"

The farmer girl slowly step away from him as she whispered to Lindsay, "Did you ever notice Trent's little weird?"

"I'm not sure…I don't know him well." The bombshell hugged her large boyfriend to stay warm.

* * *

After a few turns and one shark's meal break, Gwen smirked at the relaxing sharks as they sat in their chairs with Chef, serving them their foods. "No sharks equals no problem." The goth girl balanced herself on the surfboard before she notice something that make her nervous for a good reason…The reason was the host with a machine gun with…

"Are you using these poor seagulls as ammo?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Yep!" Chris laughed madly as he launched the seagulls at the goth girl, "I love this game!"

"Ah!" Gwen screamed as one of the seagulls landed on her face, "Sky rat! Get it off! Get me out!" She fall down in the tub with flailing arms and she climbed out of the water, still screaming at the seagull, sticking to her face. Trent was about to help her but Naruto was already there.

"It's okay, dattebayo." The redhead smiled as he picks the seagull off the goth girl's face and help her up to her feet.

"Thank, Naruto." Gwen sighed, both of them never noticed the scowling musician.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Okay, why are everyone all over my girl?!" Trent frowned with crossed arms, "I don't understand what's going on, it's like she's avoiding me for some reason." He smacked his head nine times.

* * *

"Naruto, want a friendship bracelet?" Beth asked the redhead, watching Justin on the surfboard.

"Oh sure, but why me?" Naruto tilted his head, "I mean, because we're on different team."

"I know." The farmer girl nodded with a smile, "I made them for everyone to remind that we're still friend no matter what."

"Ah, that's good, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "Get any in orange?"

"Yep!" They both never noticed the sharks giving the model a CPR.

* * *

After many turns that end in Grip's lead and beating Duncan's record, thank to Bridgette's experience with surf, it was Naruto's turn. "Finally, we have Naruto!" Chris chuckled, "If he beat Grip's record, the Gaffer will take first point…"

"Go, Naruto!" DJ cheered him on.

"Yeah, Whiskers, don't you lose!" Duncan grunted, "Get revenge for me!"

"And…Go!" The host fired the seagulls at his redhead son, "That is for all pranks you pulled on me with ma!" Some castmates glanced at each other with weird looks, what the hell did happen on their break? Naruto dodged some of seagulls with some flexible moves and it looks like one of the seagulls was about to hit him but the creature spread its wings out, causing it to turn away from the redhead.

"Thank, Bill." Naruto chuckled at the odd bird.

"…Not going to comment on that…" Chris grumbled as he looks around for more ammo before he throws the film sets at the redhead but he dodged them all. "…And with that, Naruto secures victory for the Screaming Gaffer…But know that, Naruto, I will have my revenge for these pranks!"

"You won't have to make Grammy cry, dattebayo!" The redhead hollered back.

"She lies!" The host throws his arms up before he cleared his throat, "Anyway…The Screaming Gaffers have a head start and the Killer Grips have to wait for a while!" The Gaffer team cheered while the Grip team grumbled at their luck.

"You were great!" Gwen hugged Naruto, never noticed the worried stares from the surfer girl and the musician.

"Man, Gwen's team is unstoppable!" Owen gasped.

"Try unstable…" Trent started to freak out as his team got creeped out by his behavior, "A ticking time bomb of betrayal. We have to stop them!"

"Yeah, there's unstable bomb and it's not with Gaffers." Jo whispered to some of her teammates, "We need to change the leader to someone else…Me."

"With what?" The oblivious oaf chuckled at the musician, "A freight train?"

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9!" Trent muttered to himself, tapping his head with bracelet.

"Exsqueeze me?" Owen stared at the musician, only to have him repeating the number again. "Um…Your secret weapon's being weird…"

"If weird bring us good luck then, yeah, I'm weird!" Trent snarled before he sighed dreamily at the goth girl, "Beside…Gwen like weird. She told me back on the island…"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Um…" Owen poked his index fingers together, "Trent is starting to scare me a lot now…I'm really worried about him."

_***Static***_

"Delusional…" Chris sighed, "So sad."

"Amen!" Chef nodded, revealing that they were in same room.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"Yes, campers…" Chris grinned at the castmates after their long bus ride, "We're actually back at your old stomping grounds, Total Drama Island!"

"…Wait, so Country was telling truth?" Bridgette blinked, recalling the CIT's story of stumble upon the city during the final episode of million hunting challenge but the host ignored her.

"If some of you need to take a moment and reminisce about the great times you had here…" Chris blinked at the laughing castmates before he grumbled, "Fine…We'll skip the good memories montage. Screaming Gaffers, you've got a thirty minutes head start on…" He gestured at the sandboxes, "The sandcastle building contest! To be judged by our resident king o' the dunes." Chef placed a sandcastle hat on his head with blank expression, "Make like propmasters, guys, and give me something awesome…I really don't want the tiebreaker to have to go down." The host jerked his head at the odd crash site, involved a dummy, rock, and a car, "I don't think legal's quite approved it yet."

"…The hell?" Duncan blinked.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffers)**

"DJ, wetter sand in that bucket." Harold ordered his team, "Leshawna, pack it firmer."

"Who died and made you Bossy McPushy?" The sassy girl growled.

"I'm a bit of a Gehry buff." The nerd replied, "…Frank Gehry? Greatest architect of our time?" B was about to say something to counter it with the nerd but the sister interrupted him.

"And I care about this because…?" Leshawna raised her eyebrows and her answer was the gesture of the massive sandcastle.

"Now how 'bout some props for my fine buttresses?" Harold smirked, earning eyerolls from his teammates.

"Did Duncan and Gwen go to get more buckets?" DJ asked as he glanced around the beach, "And where's Naruto and Dawn?"

"I don't know where's the criminal and weird goth girl are." Heather grunted, "But idiot and hippy girl are collecting some seashells for the castle."

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"And here's one for you, Max." Beth handed the said boy a purple bracelet.

"What is that?" Max glared at the object in his hand, "Are you bribing me to keep your life?"

"No, silly, it's just a friendship bracelet." The farmer girl walks away from him with a giggle.

"Friend?" The aspiring villain blinked and glanced at his bracelet before he slides it in his pocket, look like it was wise decision to join the show. He finally makes some friends now.

Bridgette glanced at Naruto as he chatted with the petite girl while they collecting the seashells and Heather's threaten was floating around in her head before she shakes it away. 'Ugh, I need to chill out…' The surfer girl sighed to herself.

* * *

"Three…Two…One…" Chris counted down until his co-worker blow his bungle loudly to end the contest, "Thank you, Chef. Screaming Gaffers, your thirty minutes lead is over. So…Trent, dude…Get castlin'!"

"Water!" Owen ran around in circle with his freaked teammates, "We need water!"

Trent was about to calm them down but Jo shouted at them, "Quiet! I have a plan!"

"Um…I have a plan…" The musician frowned before he flinched at the glare of the jockette.

"And what is your plan?" Jo growled.

"Well, a sandcastle with nine turrets, nine doors, and nine moats…"

"HELL NO! We're doing it simple and basic!" The jockette snarled before they both started to argue with each other.

"…I have a suggestion." Max ignored them as he turns to his team, "Let's make an evil castle!"

"Um…Better than them…" Justin jerked his head at the arguing teammates.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"Whoa, the castle looks awesome, dattebayo." Naruto grinned at the sandcastle and some of his teammates agreed with him.

"Thank!" Harold smiled, "I declare it…Casa Gehry!"

"I dub thee…Casa Gwen!" The Gaffer team turned to Trent as he gestured at the paper-mache sinister castle.

"Hey!" Max jumped up on his feet, "It's not Gwen! It's Sinister Lair! You did nothing at all!"

"Still Casa Gwen." The musician narrowed his eyes at the aspiring villain.

"Now he's naming building after me?" Gwen groaned, "I don't know that he is getting very obsessed with me."

"Yeah, and he kept doing everything nine times all day, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Wait…" Duncan blinked, "Four letters in Gwen's name, five letters in Trent's, put them together and…"

"Nine!" The goth girl gasped, "It look like I have to talk to him soon…"

"Hey Gwen…" Trent waved his hand, "One…two…three…four…"

"Ugh…" Gwen sighed before she feels her shirt tugged and glanced at the blank-faced petite girl.

"If you are going to talk to him, I recommend you to bring someone with you…Just in case." Dawn warned.

"Oh, I already asked Naruto another day…Thank." The goth girl smiled at the petite girl, she may be little weird but she seems to be kind and helpful.

"Noooo!" The small group jumped at Harold's cry and turns around to see the fled seagulls and a ruined sandcastle.

"We have a winner!" Chris laughed at Gaffer's castle, "Killer Grips' clever prop, Sinister Lair!"

"And friendship bracelets!" Beth waved at the camera and the host shoved her away.

"Which means we need a tiebreaker." Chris grinned as if he doesn't just shove the farmer girl away, "…And I was hoping for the evening off. Instead, gather ye some wood for a bonfire."

* * *

It was nighttime and the teams waited for the host to say something before he claps his hands several times, lit the fires up without lifting a finger.

"…Why do you bother sending us out to get firewood?" Heather growled.

"I needed some alone time." Chris crossed his arms.

"Thank for telling us about your masturbating habit." Jo grunted.

"Ew…Thank for the image." Naruto covered his ears with a gag and glared at the jockette as she smirked at him.

"…No, it was a hand manicure." The host facepalmed, "Anyway…It's the tiebreaker time! Your challenge…A watusi-twist-mashed potato dorky old school dance contest!" Chris showed off some of old dance moves, "Teams…Choose your best boogier for battle."

"Oh, you've got to pick me!" Leshawna bounced on her heels, "My nickname back home? Lashakin' it!"

"I vote for Trent!" Lindsay clapped her hands.

"We heard you got some fly moves." Justin nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." The musician smiled, "If you all say my name nine times."

"Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent, Trent." The Grip team chanted dully.

* * *

Chris turned his boombox and turns around to watch the chosen dancers. "Prepare for a world of pain, son." Leshawna taunted.

"Bring it on!" Trent smirked and what happened next was everyone stared at the dancing sassy girl in horror.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Yeah, I bet I know Leshawna's real nickname back home…" DJ snickered, "La Bomba!"

_***Static***_

"Prima ballerine-no!" Heather shook her head.

_***Static***_

"Um…I can overlook it." Rodney rubbed his head, "I already break it off with Beth…Oh, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed in his head.

_***Static***_

B said nothing, only shaking his head with widened eyes.

_***Static***_

"Um…I think it was good but again, Heat-chan always said that I suck at fad, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously.

_***Static***_

"The thing is, if Gwen wants to win, why is it unethical for me to help her?" Trent smiled, "I'm Trent first, and a Killer Grip second. I really love her a lot."

* * *

Trent pulled off a moonwalk and glanced back to see a piece of stick before he give the camera a wink. "Oh!" He tripped on the stick and landed on his back.

"Dude, get up!" Justin gasped and Jo narrowed her eyes at the musician, she just saw him winked at the camera, same thing goes for the goth girl.

"Aww…" Trent whined, "I think I have twisted my ankle."

"Do something!" Owen screamed with hands on his head and the musician wiggled on the ground.

"That's not dancing!" Chris frowned with hands on his hip, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Leshawna and the Screaming Gaffers are the winners!" The said team cheered, "And your reward…The greatest beach party ever pitched!" The Gaffers cheered harder and Gwen glanced back to see Trent jerked his head at the wood before he walk away.

"Naruto…" The goth girl gulped.

"Got it, dattebayo." Naruto smiled before he turned his head to Duncan, "Will you let Bri-chan know where I am?"

"Sure." The punk nodded and the redhead followed his goth friend to the woods.

* * *

**(Woods)**

"I'll be behind this tree, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at the clearing where the musician was waiting, "Just holler if you need me."

"Thank." Gwen takes a deep breath before walk into the clearing.

"Hey, Gwen." Trent smiled, "I knew you really wanted to win…"

"Trent…I know you throw the challenge." The goth girl frowned.

"Yeah, it's because I love yo…"

"Stop!" Gwen shouted as the musician blinked, "I'm sorry, I know I had a crush on you but not anymore…" She sighed softly, "I thought you were cool but lately, you're getting weird and it's really creeping me out…"

"What? But I'm cool and you like weird a lot." Trent gasped before he grabbed her shoulder, "I can change for you, please don't break up with me…"

Gwen slapped him as she takes a few steps back in fear, "There were no us at all! We never have been in any relationship at all!"

"Please don't!" The musician started to blab crazily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto roared as he pulls Gwen in hug to comforting her, "Trent, take a good look at her!"

"Naruto?" Trent blinked before he glances at the goth girl and his eyes widened at the sight of her tear-stained face.

"Look, I know you are a good guy and you may not notice it but your behavior is getting worst and it's scaring her, even it scared everyone back there." The redhead frowned, "Do you have any idea how afraid she was and how much courage she has to work up to tell it to you in person? I don't want you two to end up like…" Naruto paused as he rubbed his hidden scars and the musician paled, starting to remember everything that he was doing before now. "I see you're starting to realize it now…I'm going back with Gwen and leave you here alone…"

"Yeah…" Trent sighed warily as Naruto and Gwen walk away from him, "Sorry…" He slumped on his knees, knowing that he just blew it big time. They never noticed that there was someone that overheard the part about the musician threw the challenge.

"Wait until everyone heard that…" Jo growled quietly, walk back to her team. She got to hand it to redhead because he just earned her respect and it's really hard thing to earn from her.

* * *

**(Beach)**

"Hey, guys, join in the party." Leshawna waved at her incoming teammates and they laughed at her. Naruto glanced back at the Grip team and turns to the bored host.

"Hey, Chris, can they join us if we want to?" The redhead asked.

"Um…Sure…If your team agrees with it." Chris shrugged.

"Guys?" Naruto smirked at his team and they rolled their eyes.

"The more, the merrier!" DJ smiled and most of the teammates nodded.

"Hey, Grips!" The redhead waved at them, "Come on and party with us!"

"Whoo-hoo! Party!" Owen cheered with his team as they joined the Gaffer team.

"Hey, Beth." Justin smiled at the blushing farmer girl, "I kinda noticed you gave everyone friendship bracelets. Everyone but me and Heather, aren't we friends?" The model gave her a puppy eyes that melt her down.

"Course…Here, it's kinda wet." Beth giggled nervously as she hands the final friendship bracelet to the model, "Sorry, I was sweating a lot today."

"Red, nice!" Justin placed it on his wrist with a smirk.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Let's just say I'll do anything to win." Justin smirked, "Anything…Oh, Beth, I love it! I was thinkin', Beth…It could be really good for us if we were in an alliance." The model laughed evilly for a while before he paused to take a glance at his red bracelet.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Wow! Justin is crafty as he is good-looking!" Chris chuckled, "It wasn't a bad first week of Action! We just met our five new castmates and saw how they work with the rest. I really wonder what will the challenges will brings us next time. How will the Grips react when they find out that Trent just threw the challenge? Will our surfer girl stop worrying about her boyfriend? When will B finally get a word in? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

"Hey, Whiskers." Naruto turned to Duncan, "I'm curious if Chris ever tell you what kind of challenges we will get?" The punk was very curious and it'll be useful to get a head-up for once.

"Nah, we made a deal back home." The redhead rubbed his head with a chuckle, "We keep things separate so that way, no one can accuse us of cheating and rigged contests, dattebayo."

"Ah, got it." Duncan sighed, "Well, night."

"Night." Naruto smiled as he turns to B since he was still up, "Sorry that you don't get a chance to say anything this week." The silent boy just shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "Are you going to sleep soon?" B raised his fist up and shakes it up and down, "Well then…Night!" The redhead chuckled, lying on his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Screaming Gaffer: B, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Naruto_

_Killer Grip: Beth, Bridgette, Jo, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Owen, Rodney, Trent _

_Eliminated: Izzy, Geoff_

_Peanut Gallery: Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our ninth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**Does anyone like how the Action arc started?**

**It was little hard to find the right time for the new guys to talk and acting. I hope everyone like the chosen contestants. Sorry if anyone's favorite character don't show up but there's always a chance. I really hope that I get their characters down since there was little short time with them on the cannon.**

**We just saw that Trent started to realized about how he acted but it must be too late, thank to Jo.**

**I really don't know what else to address in this chapter but it's just the first chapter of the second arc.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to castmates as Chef's mystery meat.**


	10. Action: Feelings

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**I'm really glad that everyone like how it turn out with the new contestants and I really hope that I can keep it up for you guys.**

**Nightmaster: Yes, that's Heather we're talking about here. I want to answer the second one but that would be a spoiler.**

**Coldblue: 1) Who know, maybe you will find out in this chapter. 3) Same answer with the first question.**

**I hope I don't miss any question here. **

**Anyway, it's time for the tenth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Action: Feelings**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, the cast had returned for the second season." Chris grinned, "They met the five new castmates, Rodney, Dawn, Jo, Max, and B." The footage of said contestants joined the group from the limousine, "Then they went through a several challenges and formed two teams. There was some craziness going on around with a certain musician. Geoff and E-scope were unlucky to be eliminated early in the season and we are down to eighteen castmates. Who will be the next victims to hitch a ride to loser city? What kind of challenges will they face? What drama will they bring us? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The sweating castmates sat under the shades, it was a hot day and they don't have any energy left. "Too hot to do anyth…" Harold panted heavily, "My mojo isn't sweat-proof!"

"I can't be getting a cold in this heat." Gwen groaned.

"Tea?" Dawn offered her tea cup to the goth girl, "It may help you with your cold."

"Thank." Gwen drank the tea with a smile and there was a sound of western music in air, caused everyone to glance around before they jumped at the gunshot.

"Chris!" Beth screamed.

"My cranium." The nerd whined.

"Take it easy." Chris chuckled as he showed up in cowboy costume, "Guns are loaded with blanks…Least I'm pretty sure one of 'em is." The host laughed evilly, "Since there's no beatin' the heat, we're goin' west today. There's a town meetin' at high noon. Be there, or I'll drive you deadbeats outta town!"

Lindsay squealed, "If you're driving us outta town, can we go to the mall?"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Darn humidity!" Leshawna sighed as she stared into the mirror to see her afro before she gives the camera a glare, "Whatchu think you lookin' at? Nothing to see here!"

* * *

**(Wild West Set)**

The castmates glances at the sassy girl's afro as she walks past them and Heather covered her mouth with a giggle. "I'm sorry, do you see something fun with my hair?" Leshawna snarled, earned a few headshakes.

"Not from where I'm standing." Duncan peeked over the sister's afro.

"Listen up, pardners…" Chris explained, "In any good western, there are heroes, outlaws, horses, and pretty dames. The hero defeats the outlaw, then rides off into the sunset on the horse."

"What about the pretty dames?" Beth asked.

"None of your beeswax!" The host frowned before he ruffled the farmer girl's hair with a laugh, "Just messing with you. They usually hang out in the saloon during the bar brawl."

"Bar brawl…Cool!" Harold showed off some karate moves.

"…Last time I checked, the western movies don't have karate, dattebayo." Naruto rolled his eyes but the nerd doesn't hear him and kept moving around until the punk tripped him into the water trough.

"Awesome reenactment, Harold." Duncan smirked, "Uh, most brawls do end up with the loser in the water trough." The nerd sat up and shook the waters off him, some of them lands on Justin's chest.

"Oh, yeah." The model posed as the water turned into steams, "Feel so good."

"Enough with man candy!" Chris pouted as he fired his guns in air to get their attention, "All eyes on me! Time for your first challenge…No cowboy worth spitting at would go one day without saddle practice. Time to saddle up!" The host turns around to see a half-dead horse that kept farting for a good minute, "…That's the best steed we would afford?"

"You want a damn five-star hotel, and champagne and caviar for breakfast." Chef checked the receipt, "Hmm, I gotta cut somewhere."

"It's perfect…Don't change a thing." Chris grinned.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Ooh! I love horses!" Beth gushed, "Justin told me I look like one. He's so great…"

_***Static***_

"I spent three summers at Medieval Steve's medieval camp." Harold said with his nose up in air, "We learned to joust, ride horses, and how to look manly in tights…It's harder than it looks."

_***Static***_

"Yes!" Rodney cheered to himself, "I have a lot of experience with breaking the horse in."

* * *

"Pfft, you call this a challenge?" Duncan snorted and he was about to hop on the horse until the host stop him.

"Not so fast, you cowboys and cowbabes are gonna have to mount the steed from up there!" Chris gestured at the water tower, "Not there…Waaaaay up there!" Everyone raised their heads up more to see a tallest diving board platform, "Since the Gaffers won the last challenge, they go first." Some of the castmates glanced at each other worriedly, "Don't worry, our unpaid interns have assured us it's safe."

"Safe, my ass." Jo crossed her arms.

"We won last week, why do we have to go first?" Gwen asked.

"Because I said so." The host smirked cruelly as he winked at the camera, "And I'm your host, Chris McLean."

"Achoo!" Gwen sneezed, "Guys…I really think I'm coming down with something."

"Don't worry, we'll help you up the ladder." The punk smirked.

"Nah, I'm still good." The goth girl sneezed again.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly, "We'll understand if you back out, dattebayo."

"I'm sure, wish me luck." Gwen stumbled toward the diving broad platform as half of Gaffers teammates encouraged her and another half looked at her with concern.

"We're gonna need a new team captain." Duncan joked.

"I heard that!" The goth girl shouted back.

* * *

It was really long climbing for the goth girl as she finally reach the top and peeks over the edge to see how high it is from up there. "I can't do that…" Gwen turned around to walk back but her sneeze launched her off the board, sending her plummet down to the ground and land on the horse. The horse just chews on the hay unfazed.

"You okay, girl?" Leshawna asked and the goth girl gives out a whimper as she fall off the horse. Trent was about to help her but froze in his track, remembering the event in the woods and he sigh softly as Naruto help Gwen up.

"Thank…" The goth girl winced as she held her left arm, "I think I hurt my left arm."

"Whoa-ho!" Chris chuckled, "That was awesome, Gwen! Gaffers, one…Grips, you're up."

"Wish me luck, guys." The musician muttered and climb up the ladder, never noticed his teammates' glares.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Jo told us that Trent threw the challenge, just trying to impress Gwen." Justin frowned, "Do you have any idea what would happened if it was elimination challenge?"

_***Static***_

"I really think it was unfair to throw a challenge." Bridgette shook her head.

* * *

The teams watched the screaming musician dived from the platform and winced as he landed on the fence post, hit his groin in process. "Yeesh, glad it wasn't me!" Chris winced, "Gaffers one, Grips zip! Harold, you're up!"

* * *

"Wicked!" The nerd sighed after landed on the horse.

"Look out below!" Harold blinked at the voice above him and looked up to see the falling punk before he landed on the nerd's back.

"Way to pad the saddle, Duncan." The host chuckled.

"I think you broke my coccyx." Harold whimpered in pain.

"Three to zero." Chris turned to the Killer Grips, "Who's next?"

"Me!" Jo grunted and climbed the ladder. Without any hesitance, she just jumped off the platform and lands on the horse.

"And Jo earns the first point for the Grips!" The host announced.

"If I jump with Rodney, do we get two points?" Max asked.

"Um…" Chris rubbed his head, "Sure, why not."

* * *

"J-J-Just don't drop me!" The aspiring villain stuttered, clinging on Rodney's head.

"Don't worry, boss." The country boy grinned as he jumped off the board and Max screamed for his life before they both landed on the horse. "See, boss, nothing to worry about…" Rodney blinked at his shivering friend, "Max?"

"N-N-Never again…" Max shivered, "And I told you to call me boss!"

"Goodbye, sweet world!" The boys raised their heads up to see the falling oaf.

"YOU FOOL!" The aspiring villain screamed and jumped off the horse with the country boy. The creature widened his eyes and back away from the landing zone, just in time as the oaf fall into the ground.

"H-Hey…" Owen groaned as he climbed out of the oaf-sized hole and chasing down the horse. "You get back here!" The oaf screamed before jumped on the frenzying horse.

"Nice effort, Owen, my man." Chris chuckled, "If the horse can bend, so can the rules. Grips have four points, can the Gaffer take their lead back?"

"What!" Heather snarled, "You can't do that! It doesn't count!"

"My show, my rules." The host smirked, "Who want to go next?"

* * *

After DJ's unfortunately run-in with the electric pole, B jumped off the platform and used his jacket as a parachute at last minute, land on the horse without any injuries. "Justin?" Chris grinned, only to blink at the contact in the said castmate's hand.

"Uh…Says right here, page 37 of my gluteus maximus modeling contact, I am forbidden from any form of jumping that might strain my…" Justin patted his rear, "Assets."

"Oh, hell no!" Jo pulled his collar closer, "You are not gonna back out of that!"

"Oh…" The model flipped his hair back with a wink, "May I ask my lovely leader if I can sit that one out, please?"

"Um…O-o-okay…" The jockette sighed dreamily.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"What the hell was that?!" Jo slammed her hands on the table, "I was going to force him to jump and I just blacked out for a few minutes after his hair flip!"

* * *

"If I go to that big beauty parlor in the sky, don't let Heather have my hair, okay?" Lindsay gulped from the platform. Bridgette refused to jump because she didn't want to hurt the poor horse, same goes for Dawn.

"Oh no…" Beth shook her head as she held the bombshell's hand, "Never…Um…Can I have your hair if you die?"

"I don't think so." Lindsay said before they jump off and made it in one piece.

"All right, Grips six and Gaffers four!" Chris announced as he turned to the three remaining Gaffers, "It's up to you three to either beat or tie with Grips…No pressure!"

"Idiot, can we jump together?" Heather asked with a glare.

"Sure, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, sometime his childhood friend don't want to do anything without him.

* * *

The horse chew on his hay and glanced up to see the screaming queen bee as she cling to the laughing redhead's neck, both plummeting toward the creature. "I'm too young to die!" Heather screamed with her eyes closed.

"Heat-chan, you can open your eyes, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and the queen girl slowly opens her eyes to see that they just land on the back of the horse.

"And it's tied!" Chris smirked as he raised his head at the sassy girl on the platform, "Leshawna, are you ready? Jump! Jump! Jump!"

"Shut up, Chris!" Leshawna glared with her hands on hip before she jumps off the platform.

"…"

"…"

"…Where'd she go?" Gwen asked since the sassy girl didn't land on the horse or anywhere on the ground.

"Not there…" The host chuckled sadistically as he pointed at the sky, "Waaay up there!" Everyone raised their heads to see Leshawna, hanging from the weather vane with her pant before it rips off and she used her afro as cushion.

"Ha, bet you all not laughing at my hair now!" The sassy girl chortled, only to blink at the laughing host and glance behind to see a large hole in her pant.

"You're right, we're not laughing at your hair now." Chris laughed harder, "By us, I mean the entire viewing audience!" Leshawna growled angrily, "Okay, okay! You don't gotta get my dungarees all dusty…Looks like the teams are tied at six apiece. To the next challenge for the tiebreaker, cowpokes!"

* * *

"The hallmark of any good western is the quick draw cowboy showdown." Chris smirked at the teams, "Captains will pick their strongest cowpoke to compete in what will likely be…A fight to the death!" He laughed evilly before his cell phone rang, "Hello? Uh-huh…I see…Fine." The host tucked his phone in, "Our lawyers have informed me that you may shoot until someone is mildly injured, or cries like a little baby…But a fight to the death is strictly prohibited. Time to pick your cowboys."

"Um…" Trent rubbed his head, "The Grips pick…"

"Justin!" Jo shouted quickly to prevent the musician from throwing the challenge again.

"What? I was going to…" Trent gasped before Justin walks by him with a glare.

"At least we don't have to worry about me throwing the challenge, unlike someone." The model whispered and the musician's eyes widened.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Ugh, and I thought it won't get any worse." Trent groaned in his hands, "I guess I really deserve it after everything."

* * *

"The Gaffers pick Naruto." Gwen said with crossed arms after discussed with her team.

"Okay, cowboys, take your place!" Chris grinned as the chosen cowboys stand in front of each other, "Chef will now judge the standoff…Yo, Chef?" Some of them snickered at the cooker in pink petticoat, "Love the dress, Chefette!"

Chef suddenly tied the host up before walk away with a growl, "Maybe when I change, I'll come back and untie you!"

"I can't feel my arms!" Chris whined, "Let the quick draw begin."

"…" Justin and Naruto slowly reach for their water gun holsters on their waist, never taking their eyes off each other as the tumbleweed rolled by them.

"…" The model's hand twitched on his water gun and the redhead show no reaction but just staring at the model. Justin quickly unholstered his water gun and aimed it at the redhead before his eyes widened at the water-stained spot on his green shirt.

"Nice try, panther." Naruto blow his holstered water gun with a smirk, "Unholstering your gun cost you few seconds. Enjoy your dirt nap."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Owen gasped.

_***Static***_

"Got to admit it, I'd never think of that." Duncan smirked.

_***Static***_

"I might get him to join my evil force." Max rubbed his hands, "He have so much evil potential!"

* * *

"The Gaffers win the western challenge!" The host announced as the said team cheered for the redhead, "You Grips are losers and you know what happens to losers?" Chris pulled out a burning cattle prod, "Which Grip wants to take the heat?" He chuckled at retreating Grips.

"I hope you were kidding about the branding, dattebayo." Naruto sighed.

"…Um…Yeah, I was…" Chris chuckled nervously with shifty eyes.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

Chris was about to make an announcement but the Grips just voted for a certain person without hesitance. "Wow…You must really hate this person." The host smirked, "The votes have been cast. If you get a Gilded Chris, it means you're safe…For now." Chris turned his head to Chef with a raised eyebrow, "What happened to your dress?"

"I burned it." Chef said flatly.

"…The Gilded Chris goes to…" Chris started to call out their names as the cooker tossed them the award, "Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Rodney, Jo, Bridgette, Max…And last but not least…" He glanced at Trent and Justin.

"…" Justin kept his poker face up.

"…" Trent chews on his lips.

"…Justin!" The host smirked, "Trent, it's time to go!"

"I can't leave without apologizing to…" The musician attempted to get his words out but Chef tossed him on his shoulders and walk toward the Lame-o-sine.

"Ready for our second date, pretty boy?" The cooker joked, ignored the fact that Trent was squirming in his grip.

"3:10 to crazytown!" Chris chuckled, "Killer Grips, you better try to break this losing streak of yours."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Gwen stepped out of her trailer and blinked at Justin as he walks over to her. "We know that Trent been purposely throwing the challenges for you so we voted him off." The model narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know that?" The goth girl gasped, "I'm so sorry about that. It's really complicated to explain…I wasn't on it, I swear."

"Why would I believe you?" Justin frowned.

"Because it's the truth, dattebayo." They both turned around to see Naruto as he stepped out of the boy's trailer after heard some of the commotion outside.

"Really?" The model raised his eyebrows.

"Yep." The redhead nodded, "She really doesn't have any part on it and it was all Trent's decision. You don't have to worry about it since our teams will play it fair and square from now on, dattebayo."

"…Fine." Justin sighed as he walks inside the boy's trailer, "I'll let it slide this time…But if it happens again, we're going to have a serious talk."

"Sure." Naruto turned his head to the goth girl, "You alright?"

"Yeah…Thank." Gwen sighed, "If you don't show up, I think I may do something that I'll regret later."

"That's true." The redhead rubbed his head, "Well…Night."

"Night." The goth girl smiled before walk off to the bathroom.

* * *

**(The Aftermath Show: Main Stage)**

"What goin' on, everybody." Geoff waved at the applauding audience, "Welcome to the brand new, totally off-the-hook, 'Total Drama Action' Aftermath show! I'm your host and with me is my co-host, Eva!"

"You got a problem with it?" Eva crossed her arms with a glare.

"No, ma'am!" The audience shook their heads.

"You may remember us from such series as 'Total Drama Island' and its' even more thrilling sequel, Total Drama Action." The party boy laughed.

"Which you were voted off for slacking off." The bodybuilder snorted.

"I still say that everyone needs to take it easy and relax." Geoff sighed.

"Whatever." Eva rolled her eyes.

"Well, what do you guys think about the new season?" The party boy grinned at the audience, "The Film Lot…Totally awesome, right?" He paused for the audience's cheering, "We are so psyched to be here."

"When are you going to introduce us, eh?" The hosts turned their heads to Ezekiel with the peanut gallery, containing the former Island contestants.

"We were getting to it until you open your damn hole." Eva grunted.

"Relax, babe…" Geoff chuckled nervously.

"What did you just called me?!" The bodybuilder snarled.

"Nothing! We've brought along all our peeps from first season." The party boy said quickly to escape the wrath of strongest girl as he gestured at the screen with five new contestants, "Peeps, what you guys think of the new players that join the Action?"

"Well, I think they are pretty interesting." Tyler rubbed his neck.

"I really feel bad for B because people always cut in." Sadie sighed and some of the teenagers nodded.

"I find Max and Rodney to be funny." Noah smirked, "Remind me of a foolish villain with brainless sidekick from an old show."

"Dawn is a little weird…" Cody ruffled his hair nervously, "I mean, she always know what'll happen next and seems to teleport around the film lot. That's kind of scary to me."

"I only like Jo because she's tough and know what to do." Eva crossed her arms.

"I don't care about these guys, I should be on this show!" Courtney growled as she raised her cell phone to her ear, "We are gonna sue the pants off this show, Micheal!"

"Whoops…Okay…" Geoff laughed nervously.

"We got a lot of mails." The bodybuilder grunted, "Beside these dirty junk."

"Um…Yeah, plus we'll have a few on webcam, which is super, super cool!" The party boy smiled, "Joining us are the two eliminated players, Trent and Izzy, aka E-scope!" The audience cheered at the mention of names.

"Trent was really crazy this season." Eva said, "It's good thing that he got it coming for his mistakes."

"I felt so terrible for him." Sadie muttered, "Like, he went nuttier than my sister's peanut allergy…Hi, Cindy!"

"Um…Yeah." Geoff nodded, "It's almost time to welcome our first guest but first…Take a look." The screen played the clips of Izzy during the Action.

"E-scope's time on TDA was really short." Eva narrated, "But she left us with some unforgettable moments."

"Yeah, like the battle with Chef as Alien and her whisker times with Naruto." The party boy chuckled, "But she was robbed of her chance by Duncan's performance on the stage."

"Our first guest is the craziest girl that you meet in your life and is number eight on RCMP's most wanted list." The bodybuilder announced, "Izzy or whatever she calls herself now."

* * *

**(Backstage Room)**

Izzy tossed a cracker in her mouth and she noticed that she was on the television. "Ooh, I'm on TV!" The crazy girl sneezed out the cracker crumbs, "Oops! Cracker crumbs, you get back here…"

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Eva roared from the main stage.

"Coming!" Izzy quickly grabs some foods and tossed them in her top as she ran out of the room.

* * *

**(Main Stage)**

The audience cheers and applauds for the crazy girl as she takes her seat next to the hosts. "Hi, Geoff, hi, Eva." Izzy giggled, "So glad to be here."

"Awesome to have you, but bummer about the show." Geoff said, "Gonna be tough losin' out on a million big ones."

"Yeah, well…You would know!" The crazy girl replied, caused some people in audience to gasp and she waved to the peanut gallery. "Hi, guys and everybody out there in TV land…Oh Graham Cracker! That's my old boyfriend!" The person in the audience quickly ran out of the studio, screaming his lung out. "He's so funny but he was so boring and dull! He was all, like, can we do the normal things, and you're too crazy, you need help!"

"That last part is true." Eva muttered lowly, "Same thing goes for someone else."

"So, E-scope." Geoff cleared his throat, "How did it feel to be first one voted off the show?"

"I don't know…" Izzy grinned, "Geoff, how did it feel?"

"You were the first one voted off the show, moron." The bodybuilder grunted.

"Was it disappointing?" The crazy girl asked.

"Humiliating?" Eva smirked, "Depressing?"

"Sobering experience?" Izzy giggled.

"Um…Why are you girls ganging up on me?" Geoff whimpered, "Sure, it was disappointing, I mean…it's like you got dreams for this money and…Hey, I'm not the guest!" He pointed at the crazy girl, "She is!"

"My life is an open book, well, not yet, but it will be once I write it, and you open the book." Izzy grinned, "Oh, some of my life won't be in book, only Red can know it."

"She means Naruto." Noah mumbled from his seat.

"What did you think when you voted off?" Eva asked.

"When you realize you're not getting a Gilded Chris award…Well, it sucks since I can't have my whiskers time with Red." The crazy girl tapped her chin.

"Really?" The party boy blinked, "I'm curious about how you really think about Naruto…I think it's time we play a fun little game called…Truth or Hammer!" His co-host rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha, works like this…We ask you a question, and if you give the wrong answer, a huge hammer will swing down and knock you clear outta your chair! Cool?"

"Cool!" Izzy nodded with a giggle.

"Should we give it a test run?" Geoff smirked, "What do you think of Naruto and the fact that he is already taken?"

"I really like like Red a lot and it's okay if he's taken as long as I'm his mistress and have a lot of whiskers times." The crazy girl giggled and the party boy blinked rapidly.

"…Does Bridgette know?" Geoff asked nervously, that was the first time he heard about it.

"Yep!" Izzy nodded joyous as the party boy sighed, "I already told them that I'm their gal if they are going to have threesome!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Eva, do you have any questions…" Geoff deadpanned, he really have no idea how to make comment on the crazy girl's statement.

"…Who do you think will be next to voted off?" Eva asked, it was all she can think right now.

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess either DJ or Harold." Izzy tilted her head, "No offense but I think they don't have it to win the game." The hosts waited for the hammer to swing but it doesn't, meaning that she was telling the truth.

"Well, I think we better use one of the webcams now." Geoff grinned, "Let's hear from our first viewer now!"

"Gluepunks350 asks, are we all okay with the fact that Naruto is on show with his father when there's a risk of rigging or something like that?" Eva read the question out loud.

"I'm fine with him on the show." Izzy giggled, "Naruto is not a guy that cheats his way to top and if Chris tried that, I'm sure Naruto will prank him harder and then drop out of the show."

"That's true." The bodybuilder nodded, "I better find this punk and break his spine for thinking that…"

"Hey, babe, just relax!" Geoff chuckled nervously, "No need to go psycho all over this dude for a question…"

"…If you call me babe one more time…" Eva growled angrily.

"Sorry…" The paled party boy gulped, "Should we move on to Trent?"

"Yeah, on to Trent!" The crazy girl cheered with the audience.

"He lost out on a million bucks because of karma." The bodybuilder muttered, "Throwing a challenge for a girl, who happened to be scared of him."

"True!" Geoff nodded, "He never thinks that one of his team members find out about it and tell everyone about it. Dude was really cuckoo in head and he make Norman Bates look like sane…What?" He blinked at the silent gallery.

"Um…Geoff…" Noah jerked his head at the large screen and the party boy glanced up to see shocked musician on the screen.

"Aw, dude, what?" Trent gaped, "…Was I that bad?"

"Um…Back at you later!" Geoff turned the screen off, "Who just turned the screen on?!"

"You left it on for a while." Eva grunted.

"Oh right…" The party boy blushed before he cleared his throat, "He was voted off because he was crazy and it all started after his fake-kiss with Heather, remember this time?"

"Oh, I remember this one!" Sadie gasped, "Everyone thought that Trent was cheating on her!"

"Yeah, and he was very despairingly to get back with Gwen when he already blew it." The bodybuilder nodded.

"Such a shame that it was a fake-kiss, I mean Heather is hottest chick on the show…Ow!" Geoff cried out as he rubbed his bruised arm, "Why did you just punch me?"

"…Just because I feel like it." Eva growled with her fist in air.

"Feel like it?" The party boy dropped his jaw, "There gotta be a reason why you just punched me! Just tell me why, babe…Ow!"

"Stop calls me babe!" The bodybuilder stood up with her fists at hip.

"Oh, I'll call you babe until you tell me why you hit me! I have no idea why they chose you to be my co-host, babe!" Geoff growled, "Babe, you always get mad all time and hit people."

"That's it! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Eva stomped before Izzy gets in between them with her hands on their chests.

"Um…Did I show you guys that I can flip my eyelids?" The crazy girl giggled nervously, "Anyone wants to see it?"

* * *

"We got a little sidetracked, but we're good now, right guys?" Izzy smiled at the hosts as they look away from each other with scowls on their faces.

"Fine, right, whatever!" Geoff growled.

"Fine." Eva grunted.

"Okay, sometime our hosts can get mad at each other." The crazy girl grinned, "Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing get out of hand…"

"Better you than one of us…" Cody whispered quietly, only to receive a light smack from Katie.

"Shall we check on Trent first?" Izzy grinned and the screen turned on to revealing a musician as he curled up on the sofa. "Um…Please welcome our next guest, Trent!"

"Wha…Oh!" Trent quickly stood up and walk to the main stage, winced as he hear some booing from the audience.

"You're live on with the TDA Aftermath with Trent, everybody." Eva said as the musician sat down next to the crazy girl.

"Good to have you on the show, sorry about Norman comment." Geoff smiled nervously.

"Um…Thank." Trent muttered, "I kinda deserve this comment after everything."

"So what happened?" The bodybuilder asked flatly.

"Um, I'm not really sure…" The musician sighed, "I kind of got a little obsessed there for a while until Gwen told me up straight with Naruto's help. I'm really glad that they did because I think I could have lost my mind and go all crazy." He rubbed his head, "I was going to apologizing to Gwen but I did not expect that my team find out about the beach challenge and voted me off right away."

"I gotta ask you about the whole nine thing, dude." The party boy gestured at the footage of the musician doing everything nine times, "What's up with that?"

"Well, it's my lucky number. I had this toy train my granddad gave me as a kid." Trent started to explaining, "Right before he died, one of the wheels fell off so there was only nine. I was devastated. So my mom told me nine was now my lucky number."

"…So you don't have OCD?" Eva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…My parents suspected that." The musician admitted.

"Well, we got a lot of emails." Geoff checked his screen, "Snowgirl writes, Trent…What kind of girls are you into?"

"Um…I don't know…I still have to find a type." Trent shrugged.

"It's time to check our webcams." The bodybuilder said as the preteen girl appeared on screen, "We've got Ginger from Sudbury."

* * *

**(Webcam)**

"Trent, I'd love it if you went psycho-crazy all over me!" Ginger gushed.

* * *

"Um…" Geoff switched the webcam, "Next is Steve the…Yeti from Vancouver." The screen showed the yeti creature, "How it's going, dude?"

* * *

**(Webcam)**

"Chris McLean…" Steve said, "Is the best host ever! How'd you get your show?! You stink!"

"…Tou-san, what the hell are you doing?" Steven turned to face Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "And what's up with Yeti costume?"

"Um…For our son-father time!" Chris chuckled nervously as Chef walked up next to the redhead with crossed arms, "Um…We're going to talk about Steve the Yeti!"

"…Are you on webcam?" Naruto shoved the host away to see the Aftershow, "Oh…Sorry about Chris, dattebayo." He glared at the cowering host, "You used some of our bonding time for a webcam? We are going to have a long chat, dattebayo…"

"I'm sorry!" Chris screamed, "Don't tell ma!"

"Too late for this, dattebayo!"

* * *

The audience stared at the static as Geoff chuckled, "An unexpected cameo of fan-favorite contestant, Naruto…Babe, gets anything to add?"

"I told you stop call me babe!" Eva roared and some teenagers leaned back from them.

"Not until you tell me why you hit me." The party boy frowned.

"I can't hold it back anymore!" Tyler threw his arms up as everyone turned to the jock, "Eva is jealous because you said Heather is hottest and she really likes you a lot!"

"TYLER, SHUT UP!" The bodybuilder shouted with red face.

"R-R-Really?" Geoff stuttered, "Babe?"

"It's not what you think!" Eva stuttered with crossed arms, "It's not like I threatened the producer to make us co-hosts or something…No, wait, I mean, I really like you because you're cool and cute…No! Wait…" The party boy pulled her in for a kiss and started to make out on the spot, ignored the shocked expression of the viewers.

"I called you babe on purpose because I like it when you get all angry." Geoff confessed before he resumed their make-out.

"…I didn't see that one coming." Noah deadpanned.

"I guess that's a wrap." Izzy popped in front of the camera as she blocked the new unlikely couple, "Geoff and Eva will see you next time."

"If they don't get fired." Trent deadpanned as the couple's make-out get steamier, "Dude…"

"We'll see you on the next aftermath…" Eva resumed her make-out and it kept went on after the show.

* * *

**(Film Lot: Boy's Trailer)**

The boys were sleeping in their beds and enjoy their dreams until a horn blast jolted them up. "Whiz dibs! I called it!" Duncan shouted as he walks toward the door and pulls it but it won't budge. He glanced at the relaxing model, "Hey, a little help?"

"This is day of my manicure." Justin muttered, "To risk any more cuticle damage would be madness."

"Dudes, I got this." Owen said, unawake of the fact that he just cut B off again.

"Uh-oh!" The boys glanced at each other.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Rule number one…" Harold gulped, "Do not wake Owen's beast within first thing in morning…Max learned it the hard way…"

_***Static***_

Max vomited behind his chair before he turns back to the camera with green face, "…Memo to myself, collect this foolish oaf's toxic gas for my evil plan…Ugh!" The aspiring villain quickly turns around to vomit again.

* * *

"Come on!" Owen grunted as he tackled the door and the boys slowly back away from the oaf.

"Owen, we had cowboy beans last night." Harold warned, "You're seriously risking a toxic gas leak."

"That's all I am to you?" The oaf muttered, "Some kind of human fart machine?"

"No, no, you're not." Rodney waved his hands, attempting to calm the angry oaf down.

"We just value our lives is all, all right, big guy?" Duncan said with his arm around Owen's shoulders.

"Aww, I love you guys, and I promise I'll ever blow another morning…" The oaf pulled them all in his hug before releasing a fart, "…Starting now." More farts released into the enclosed trailer, "I mean now."

"…GET US OUT OF HERE!" Max screamed, slammed his fists on the door and the boys scrambled around.

"Up there, dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at the hatch in the ceiling.

"I'll get us out of here." Owen said as he reached for the hatch but the boys dogpile on him to prevent him from blocking their only way out.

"Rodney, you are the tall one here, open it!" Justin screamed as he hold the oaf down, "Where's DJ anyway?!"

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

"Okay, sissy maggot!" Chef barked at DJ, "I'm gonna ride you till your confidence coats the back of a spoon and your self-respect forms stiff perks! No more mama's boy, DJ. Watch and learn!" The cooker chopped the trash on the table with his cleaver.

"Um…" DJ gulped, "What is that?"

"Taste perfection, boy." Chef shoved the trash food in Jamaican giant's mouth, "What you're tasting is pride, maggot, the most important virtue in a man's life. Now stir that pot!"

"If Chef wants pride, momma's gonna show him pride…" DJ muttered as the cooker leave the kitchen, "With her special flavor blend…" He pulled out a can, "Momma spice!"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The girls finally got out of their trailer and Chris, in police uniform, was going to open the boys' door but Rodney kicked it open. "BOSS, DON'T DIE ON ME!" The country boy kneels on the ground with Max in his arms, the aspiring villain passed out from the toxic gas with his tongue sticking out.

"I think I know how the prisoners felt when they were in gas chamber, dattebayo." Naruto panted heavily and the boys agreed with him.

"Hope you all enjoyed your first taste of the gulag." The host chuckled.

"Gulag?" Lindsay tilted her head, "I didn't get any gulag!"

"Well, prepare for it to get a whole lot of worse, because today…" Chris wiggled his baton, "Is prison-flick challenge!"

"Oh man…" Everyone groaned in unison.

"Lovely." Heather rolled her eyes, "At least we've got the only actual ex-con on our team."

"It was only juvenile detention." Duncan deadpanned, "Don't get too excited."

"Ah, prison." The host sighed happily as he paced around the teams, "The confinement, the claustrophobia, the vile, nasty food! And you're always looking over your shoulder 'cause Mr. Killer dude wants to cut you for taking the last tater tot!"

"Or he'll going to make you his bitch, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled with his castmates.

"Right." Chris nodded, "And no matter how hard you try, digging out spoonfuls of dirt year after year, there's no escape…Until you get voted off, of course."

"Fool, do you think this prison can hold me?" Max huffed, "There is no prison in this world that can imprison me because I am the…"

"Guards, take them to the prison!" The host ignored the aspiring villain's rambling as the interns dragged them against their will.

* * *

**(Prison Set: Cell)**

"Lockdown, people!" Chris laughed.

"…Why am I the only one in straightjacket and mask, dattebayo?" Naruto deadpanned, bounded to the trolley cart and some of the group snickered at him.

"Revenge." The host smirked as B help untied his redhead friend, "Let's get this challenge started! Teams, take a prisoner from the competition! And, Chef…I mean warden…Lock them up!" The teams had their own discussions about who they should pick.

"I think we have to pick Harold." Bridgette said, "Along the Gaffers, he's really easy to beat."

"But what if locking him up means she's out of the challenge, though?" Beth muttered.

"Nah, I don't think so." Justin shook his head, "Who else would be easy to beat?"

* * *

"Remember when Lindsay locked herself in the bathroom?" Heather smirked.

"She lost it!" Gwen snickered, "Drank everyone's shampoos in case any of them were magic potions and then barfed on herself."

B opened his mouth to say something but Duncan cut him off, "What about Max? This midget just lost it this morning."

"Dawn, what do you think?" Leshawna asked since Dawn didn't say anything for a while.

"Ah…" The petite girl blinked, "Either of them, I'm not sure."

* * *

"Choices, Gaffers?" Chris asked after noticed that both of the teams finished their discussion.

"Max!" The Screaming Gaffers said in unison.

"Fools! You'll regret it!" The aspiring villain shook his fist with a sneer.

"Grips, now remember, this is an important choice, especially for perennial losers like yourselves." The host smirked.

"Oh, we shouldn't have any trouble beating Harold." Beth smirked.

"We're done for…" Duncan whispered lowly.

"Today's first game is the prison food challenge!" Chris pulled the sheet off the box to reveal gross foods inside, "Each team of prison chefs whips up the foulest, nastiest, most barf-inducing slop this side of Alcatraz. Harold and Max have to stomach as much as they can. Last one to power-hurl wins!"

"Unhand me, you foolish brute!" The aspiring villain squirmed in Chef's arms before the cooker tossed him in the hanging cage, "I will get you when I get out of here, mark my words!"

"That's what they all say." The host chuckled.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Don't worry, my fans." Harold gave the camera a thumb-up, "I have a mad stomach skill, I can eat anything without hurling!"

* * *

"The winning team gets this!" Chris pulled out a golden shovel.

"What are we supposed to do with a shovel?" Lindsay asked confusingly.

"Prisoners ready…" The host ignored the bombshell as he declared the start of challenge, "And…Culinate!"

* * *

**(Gaffer's Table)**

Duncan tossed some dead roaches in bowl and B poured some of slimy anchovy paste then added some horse lips.

"Um…Chris, where do you even get these things?" Leshawna paled at the food ingredients.

"Might be imported." Harold said from his cage and no one noticed that DJ just used his momma spice.

"I got the gravy, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he poured some of them in the bowl and mashed them together with masher.

* * *

**(Grip's Table)**

"Nice work, Beth." Justin smirked as the said girl handed him some used brushes, "I know I could count on you." Beth giggled shyly before she fainted on the spot as the model collected the hairs from the brushes for the prison food.

"Got the toilet water like you asked, Jo." Rodney ran to the jockette with cup of dirty water.

"Give me that!" Jo swiped it from his hand and pour it in the bowl, never noticed the gasping country boy stared at her with his love-vision. Owen scratched his head over the bowl and the host gagged at the sight of dandruff in the bowl.

* * *

"Time's up!" Chris announced, "And, jailbirds, hope your appetites are primed."

"Feeling queasy?" Justin taunted the nerd.

"I can take it." Harold crossed his arms with his nose in air.

"Here you go, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as Max received his bowl, "Enjoy it."

"Bah, things I do for world domination." The aspiring villain mumbled to himself.

"Are you maggots ready?" Their host smirked.

"Hey, that's my line!" Chef growled at his cowering boss.

"Eh…One minute to down that chow!" Chris grinned, "And…Dig in!" Harold takes the first bite and gagging as he resists the bile in his throat.

"Mmm…" Max slowly lift the spoon to his mouth before bite it, "…Wow, that's good than I thought." He took another bite, "It tastes like mommy's homemade foods…Mommy!" The aspiring villain wailed before shoving the bowl into his face and ravaged it like an animal, ignored the bewilderment stares from the teams. Harold glanced at Max and the sight of the aspiring villain ravaging the bowl caused him to throw up on the spot.

"Max keeps it down for the Killer Grips and wins the reward!" The host chuckled and the said team cheered for their team members.

"Can I have second?" Max asked with a grin.

"Um…No." Chris shook his head, "On positive side, you and your team have the golden shovel. They'll be thanking you in the elimination challenge!"

"Sorry guys…" Harold groaned and B opened his mouth but the nerd puked on the spot, caused the silent boy to cover his mouth with grimace.

* * *

**(Prison Set: Yard)**

"Elimination Challenge!" Chris shouted with a grin, "Here we go! No get-out-of-jail-free cards here, people! This is escape from Total Drama Pen!" Some castmates rolled their eyes at him as he start to explaining the challenge, "Each team must hop in their laundry carts while one member pushes through the obstacle course to freedom." The camera showed the obstacles of the course, "When you reach the wall, get digging. First team to reach the boxcar to freedom wins immunity. Convicts, select a pusher."

"I'll do it!" DJ raised his hand in air.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked and the giant nodded with a smile.

"So, which of you guys is pushing us?" Beth asked the Grips team.

"Rodney, you push the cart." Justin said, "You're stronger than Owen here."

"That's true." Jo grunted.

"Um…If you say so." The country boy rubbed his neck, he was really nervous.

* * *

"That is it, teams." Chris said as the teams tensed up for the signal, "On your marks, get set…Escape!" Rodney and DJ raced against each other with the carts, the Grips have the lead by an inch. They maneuver around the courses, dodging the obstacles and cheering their pushers on.

"Um…Rodney." Beth gulped at the approaching wall.

"Rodney." Justin said.

"RODNEY!" Jo shouted and the country boy looks up to see the wall before skidded on his feet as the cart lightly bump into the wall, jolted the oaf up from his nap.

"Oh, I was having this terrible dream." Owen mumbled, "I was on this show and we were in prison, and we had to…Aw, nuts! Uh, beer nuts!"

"Get digging, Sleepy McBumperhead!" Beth shoved the golden shovel in the oaf's hands since Rodney got tired from pushing them past his limit.

"We better hurry." Dawn muttered as the Gaffers reached their destination and start to digging with spoons while the boys used their own hands.

"Um…Can I have spoon?" Harold whimpered, "I don't want to hurt my hand…"

"Shut it and dig!" Heather's roar caused the nerd to yelp and dug the ground with haste.

* * *

**(Boxcar)**

"So, you ever seen that prison flick, the one with guy in it?" Chris nudged Chef, "You know, the guy with the face?" The cooker just shrugged and it was awkward silence for a while. "So…Are you doing anything after work?" Chris swung his legs around, "We could also rent a…" Chef glared at him for making it more awkward, "Or not. I'm busy anyway…Very busy, I was just throwing it out there…"

"Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay."

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"Yeah, all right." Harold grinned at the diggers, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Hey, stop lazing around and help us!" Duncan growled.

"Yeah, we better hurry up because Gwen's claustrophobia is starting to catch up, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at the fidgeting goth girl, he was glad that B and Dawn was there to calm her down a little. The silent boy turned his head to the nerd and raised his index finger in air with an opening mouth before they hear some rumble in tunnel. They turned their heads to the end of tunnel to see a certain head poked out of the wall. "E-Scope?!" Izzy barked at them with a smile.

"Yep, I'd say that's her." Duncan smirked at DJ.

"Yeah, I've been living underground amongst the prairie dogs!" The crazy girl giggled as the prairie dog popped up from her hat and howled angrily at the baffled Gaffers. "Aw, Butchie! It's okay! These are my friends and lover!"

"How many times do I tell you…" The redhead facepalmed.

"You were a Killer Grip, one of our enemies." The queen bee sneered.

"Friends, enemies." Izzy grinned, "Living down here, it changes, like, your whole perspective…Follow me! I know a shortcut to the finish line!" Everyone glanced at each other worriedly.

* * *

After the long trek from Izzy's shortcut, Leshawna pushed the rock out of the way and lifted herself out of the hole. "Aw, heck no!" The sassy girl groaned at the cheering Grips, it turned out that the Killer Grips just beat them by large margin.

"We won, we won!" Izzy giggled.

"We?" Leshawna narrowed her eyes at the crazy girl.

"What? It's way more fun to be on the winning team!" Izzy skipped to the Grips team.

"They won?" Gwen sighed, "Guess our streak is broke now."

The Killer Grips blinked at the incoming crazy girl, "All right, Killer Grips! High-five!"

"But we voted you off…" Lindsay said.

"Uh-uh!" Izzy waved it off, "You voted off Kaleidoscope."

"…" Owen rubbed his head, "So, Izzy's still technically in the game."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Sometime I hate loophole…" Chris glared with crossed arms.

* * *

"Gaffers, see you at Gilded Chris ceremony." The host chuckled at the said team and walk away from them.

"Jeez, we could win this one if some of us pull our weight around." The nerd sighed, never noticed the glares from his team.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

The Screaming Gaffers members casted their votes and waited for the result to reach their host. "Time's up!" Chris smirked, "I'll tally the votes. Duncan, Leshawna, DJ, Naruto, B, Heather, and Dawn, another award and another day to compete." The said castmates received their awards and it was down between Gwen and Harold. "The final Gilded Chris and another chance at the million goes to…"

"…" Gwen gulps.

"…" Harold crossed his arms.

"…" The host grinned, "Gwen!"

"What!" The nerd gasped, "But I did help out a lot!"

B opened his mouth, only to be beat by Duncan. "By puked at one bite and leave us with hard labor?" The punk grunted.

"Dead man walking!" Chef said as he handcuffed the nerd and shoves him to make him walk.

"Leshawna, wait for me when I get out!" Harold hollered.

"Not on your life!" Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Just give up."

"Well…" Chris chuckled, "It's lunch time so go and get your chow."

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"Hey, Bri-chan." The surfer girl glanced up to her smiling boyfriend as he sat down next to her and give her a peck on lips.

"Hey, Naruto." Bridgette smiled, "You're not going to sit with your team?"

"Nah, I just want to spend some time with you, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "It felt weird to be away from you, even if we are on different teams."

"That's true." The surfer girl giggled, "Um…How are you getting along with the new guys?"

"B and Dawn? It's great because I know B way back and Dawn is really interesting, dattebayo." The redhead smiled, never noticed the nervous glance from his girlfriend.

"How interesting?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmm, very interesting!" Naruto grinned as he chews some of his lunch, "She said that she can see people's auras and read their future with tea leaves. She also can do a lot of awesome stuff, dattebayo. You will like her a lot."

"…Really?" The surfer girl bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yep, what about you with the new guys?" The redhead asked with a grin.

"Well, Rodney is really nice person but he kept stammering a lot when he talks to any girls." Bridgette sighed, "Max is…Um…Enthusiast? He always talks about taking over the world and evil stuff."

"Yeah, he's also interesting, dattebayo." Naruto glanced at the aspiring villain as he discussed his plan with the country boy and chuckled.

"But Jo is kinda hard to get along with." The surfer girl twirled her hair, "She's like Eva but with less temper and very forward." Her boyfriend opened his mouth to say something but a certain voice speak out of the loudspeaker from somewhere within the film lot.

"Everyone, report to the studio 42 for your next challenge!" Chris' voice chuckled, "Starting now!"

"Well, good luck, Bri-chan." Naruto kissed the surfer girl's forehead before he joined his team.

"Yeah…" Bridgette sighed, at least she got to spend some time with the redhead, even if it was short.

* * *

**(Studio)**

"Um…Why is the lights out?" Duncan muttered in the dark as the teams glance around the studio for their host or his co-worker.

"It all starts with Romeo and Juliet." Chris' voice echoed around the studio, "Then come along are 'A Moment to Remember', 'The Painted Veil', 'The English Patient', and one movie that stand above them…Titanic!" The studio's lights lit up to reveal a prop of ship hull and what stands on top of the hull was something that some of the castmates want to claw their eyes out. It was Chef in a dress, completed with blonde wig, and Chris, in 1910's clothes, hugged the cooker from behind. They both were doing the famous Titanic pose.

"…Now I'm scarred for life."Gwen deadpanned.

"They all have one thing in common…Romantic Tragedy!" Chris break the hug, ignored the screaming cooker as he fall down to the ground, and turned to the teams. "Your challenge is to make your own romantic tragedy scene!" The host announced as he jumped down and lands on his co-worker.

"So do we have to choose our actor and actress?" Leshawna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Chris gestured at the lottery machines that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, "These lottery machines will chose for you!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh great!" Duncan groaned, "I don't do the sappy stuff, it's not my style."

_***Static***_

"I hope it don't pick me!" Rodney gulped, "I get all sweaty and nervous!"

_***Static***_

"Eh…" Jo grunted, "I hate mushy stuff but if it's what the challenge requested then I have no say in that as long as I have to win."

* * *

The host holds up a ball and they can see a picture of his face on it. "If your face appeared on the ball, you are chose to be the main characters." Chris explained, "As you see there are two of them meaning that one will have the boys' faces, another one with girls' faces…Ready? Let's start with Killer Grips…Chef?" The cooker tossed the balls in the machines and starts them up.

"The chosen Grips are…" Chef said as he picks the winner balls, "Justin and…Jo!"

"What!" The jockette snarled with widened eyes, "Replace me with someone else!"

"No take-back, re-do, so on!" The host smirked, "Now for the Screaming Gaffers…"

"The Gaffers are…" The cooker raised a ball to show the teams, "Naruto and…" Chef blinked at the chosen ball, "Dawn!"

"Me?" The petite girl blinked.

"And with that, the teams have a lot of things to do from pre-production to post-production!" Chris chuckled as he walk away before stop in his track, "Oh, I forget one thing…The scene might have a final kiss between the actor and actress, meaning it's a kiss scene! And it has to be a real kiss! How great is that?!"

"…"

"…" The teams glanced at the chosen castmates.

"…WHAT!" Jo screamed and Justin just shrugged his shoulders.

"NANI!" Naruto shouted.

"…Ah." Dawn tilted her head.

'No…' Bridgette glanced at the redhead nervously.

"You can't do that!" Heather stomped her feet.

"The producers pick it, not me." The host smirked, "You better start now because you only have a few hours left." The teams glance at each other.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"I think we should do a fantasy theme?" Gwen asked her team.

"Why?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at the goth girl and some of the Gaffers was curious about it. She opens her mouth to explain, only to close it when they hear someone call out for the redhead.

"Naruto, can we talk?" Bridgette asked nervously and the said boy glanced back at his team to see his leader nodded at him.

"Sure." Naruto followed the surfer girl as he turned his head back to the Gaffers, "I'll catch up when I get back, dattebayo."

* * *

After made sure that they are out of earshot, Bridgette rubbed her arm nervously and turned to Naruto. "Um…The kiss scene…" The surfer girl stammered before the redhead hold her shoulders.

"Bri-chan, you don't have to worry about it." Naruto smiled gently, "I know you don't like it but it's just a movie kiss and it really don't mean anything, dattebayo."

"I know…It's just…" Bridgette chew on her lips, she want to tell him that she's afraid of losing him to someone else and that she kept worried a lot when he gets closer to the girls but she can't do it. "Ugh…" The surfer girl groaned softly.

"…Bri-chan." Bridgette look up and widened her eyes as Naruto give her a deep kiss before break it. "You're one of my precious people and the one that I love more than anyone, dattebayo." Naruto pulled her in hug, "Don't forget that."

"…I love you more." The surfer girl snuggled into his chest with a smile, she trusts the redhead but inside her mind, she was still afraid.

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"I'm not gonna kiss you!" Jo snarled as she crossed her arms and Justin rolled his eyes at her.

"You know it's just a kiss…" Max muttered before the jockette pick him up in air and glared at the cowering aspiring villain.

"I'm not gonna give my first kiss to this damn pretty boy!" Jo growled.

"Um…Then can we use transparent tape?" Owen said.

"…Fine!" The jockette dropped Max as he quickly hid behind the oaf, "Why does it have to pick me out of all?!"

"I found some outfits…" Rodney walked to the group with a couple of outfits in his hands.

"Oh, thank, Rodney!" Beth smiled and grabbed the outfits, caused the country boy to stuttered again.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh no, now I have three girlfriends at same time!" Rodney gasped, "Leshawna, my first love…Beth, my second love…And Jo, my third love!" The country boy wailed in his hands, "What am I going to do? I have to make my choice!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

Naruto joined his team and chuckled at his silent friend as he kept tried to get a word in, only to cut off by someone else. "Great, I guess we have to scrape the ending and…" Gwen mumbled to herself, starting to erase the plan on paper before the redhead stops her.

"We don't have to." Naruto chuckled, "B is really good with CGI, he can do it under a few minutes, dattebayo." The members turned their head to the nodding silent boy.

"That's great!" The goth girl smiled as she turned her head to the Jamaican giant, "Are the outfits done?"

"They are." DJ nodded, "Dawn is trying it on and Leshawna's with her to adjust the size if necessity."

"No need." Everyone jumped in air at the sudden appearance of the petite girl, "It's perfect." She was wearing a green minidress, decorated with leaves all over, and a fake crown of thorns on her head. She has curls with fringe hairstyle and she was barefoot.

"Wow, you look really good, dattebayo." Naruto smiled and some of the Gaffers agreed with him.

"I admit that I'm little nervous." Dawn said with blank expression.

"Really, why?" The Jamaican giant raised his eyebrows.

"Because it's going to be my first kiss." The Gaffers turned their heads to shocked redhead.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's just film and get over with it!" Heather stomped away from them with a growl and the redhead glanced at her with concern in his eyes.

* * *

**(Theater)**

Chris gives the castmates a cheesy grin as they take their seats on two separated benchers, one for each team. "Okay, are you guys ready?" The host gestured to Chef in state box in the balcony as the cooker pulled out an opera glasses, "Chef will be the judge for this challenge. The one that get best reaction out of him, win the challenge and the losing team will send a loser home!"

"That's gonna be tough one." Duncan whispered to his team.

"Okay, first up is Killer Grip." Chris chuckled, "Tell us the name of your characters and we'll play your scene."

"I play as Isaac and Jo play as Mary." Justin rubbed his neck nervously, he know it was going to be bad because there was a lot of incidents during the filming, like Jo want to do her own makeup and refusing to have Lindsay helping her.

"And…Play!" The host signaled the intern to turn the film projector on.

* * *

**(Grip: The Farewell)**

Isaac stared at Mary as she hid her face behind her pillow and he holds her hand. "Mary, look at me." Isaac whispered softly, "I want to see your face, I don't care if you look bad or not…Please let me see you for the last time…"

"Fine…" Mary removed her pillow to reveal a…clown makeup and a bald cup with some hairs poking out.

"Mmmph…" Isaac bit his lips to resists the laughter, "T-T-Thank you, Mary…I don't know what to do when you pass away. I don't want to fall in love with anyone else…"

"I want you to move on, find a new love." Mary said as the camera slowly panning out to show the Grip members before they quickly back out of it, "I want to thank you for love me…Thank you…"

"Mary…" Isaac lean in to kiss Mary and oddly there was a tape appeared on her lips out of nowhere.

"I…Love…You…" Mary groaned as she suddenly turns her head to the camera with her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"Maaaaary!" Isaac held her body with a wail.

**(The End)**

* * *

"…" No one in the theater said anything for a while.

"…"

"…"

"…Worst romantic tragedy scene ever." Chef crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Ouch, that looks bad for the Killer Grips!" Chris winced, "They better hope that the Gaffer bomb their scene…Gaffers, tell me the name of your characters."

"Dawn plays as Gaia the Dryad and Naruto play as Sir Ward." Gwen said.

"Oooh, sound like medieval!" The host chuckled, "Play it!"

* * *

**(Gaffer: Eternal Love)**

"Why did you take the arrow for me?" Gaia asked emotionless as she stared at Ward and the knight cough the blood out of his mouth, the arrow stick out of his chest. "You know that I can't die from mortal wound so why?"

"Heh, I told you before…" Ward chuckled softly, "I refuse to see my lady getting hurt…"

"Indeed you did but what is the real reason?" Gaia kneeled next to him and ran her hand across his red hair.

"…You're my lady…" Ward smiled softy, "The one that I fall for…I gladly will give you my life as long as you won't get wound…" The knight coughed out more blood, "After all, I love you…"

"Love?" Gaia blinked at him, "You know that it's impossible for me to understand the human emotions because I'm…"

"I know, my lady…" Ward slowly placed his hand on her cheek, "I know you're a spirit of nature but I don't care about it…" He chuckled, "Dryad or not…I just want you to know that I value our memories together…Do you remember how we met?"

"Yes, I do…" Gaia grasped on his hand as she nuzzled it, "After that, you bring me out of the woods and show me the world that I never know about…" She blinked at the chuckling knight, "What is it?"

"I was right…You do have a beautiful smile…" Gaia touched her lips, she was smiling for the first time. "My lady…May I ask for a kiss?" Ward wiped the blood off his mouth, "I would like that…"

"…Yes, you may." Gaia slowly leans against him and give him a soft kiss as she caress his hairs before she rest on his chest, ignoring the blood. "…I believe I love you…" The dryad snuggled on his chest with a light smile.

"…I love you too…I'm so sleepy…" Ward slowly close his eyes, "…Will you…be here…when I…wake…up…"

"…Yes…" Gaia wrapped her arms around the knight's waist, "I will…" A lone tear slowly fall down her face, "I will be waiting for you…Even if it will take eternity. I love you, Sir Ward."

"…"

"…" Gaia slowly closed her eyes as the fireflies floating around the clearing of woods and her body slowly breaks down in vines. It entwining the knight's body and become a giant tree that stood tallest above all trees.

**(Fin)**

* * *

"W-W-Ward…G-G-Gaia…" Chef sniffled as the tears appeared in his eyes, "…Tears…Permission granted!" The cooker bawled his eyes out, "Sir Ward! Lady Gaia!"

"…I feel all fuzzy inside and I don't like it…" Chris whispered to himself with a sniffle, "Screaming Gaffer won!" The said team cheered together as the host turned to the Killer Grips, "Grips, you know the drill."

* * *

**(Justin)**

The model rubbed his chin and takes a few glances at his team, who will be the one that he has to kick off? He can't kick Owen, Lindsay, and Beth out because they will do anything what he said because of his charm…Bridgette? No, everyone likes her more. Rodney? No, he's more useful with his muscles…It's either Max or Jo…Of course! Justin glances at a certain castmate and smirk evilly.

* * *

**(****Craft Service Tent)**

"Hey, Heat-chan." Naruto sat down next to his childhood friend, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know what you mean." Heather mumbled.

"You can't fool me, I know there's something up with you and I want to help you, dattebayo." The redhead sighed, "Please…"

"…I felt like there's a distance between us now…" The queen bee sighed, "Since we got here, you hang out with everyone but…You barely spend some time with me."

"Nani!" Naruto jerked his head up with widened eyes, "I don't know that…Ugh, gomen…I don't mean to…"

"I know…" Heather fidgeted with her fingers, "I…I just got really mad because I want to say something soon but I can't…"

"…Tell you what, dattebayo." The redhead ruffled her hair, "You can ask me anything and I will do it."

"You promise?" The queen bee perked up and in her head, it's a perfect chance!

"Hai, I promise and I never go back on my word, dattebayo!" Naruto gave her a wide grin.

"Then take me out on a mock date." Heather crossed her arms with a light blush, "J-J-Just for a practice!"

"Eh?" Her childhood friend blinked, "Who are you planning to ask out?"

"Not telling you! Just take me out for a mock date!" The queen bee stuttered, she can't let him know that the mock date is a cover-up for a real date with him.

"Okay, then it's a mock date." Naruto chuckled, never noticed a smirk from his childhood friend.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

Chris chuckled at the frowning Grips before clear his throat, "Sometime actors and actresses make mistake by taking a film that bomb so hard…" The host laughed, "Nah, your scene is so bad that it's not a bomb but actually a nuclear bomb!"

"Shove it up your ass!" Jo grunted.

"Anyway, you know the rules, if you don't get the award, you're out of here!" Chris called out their names as he tossed them to the lucky castmates, "Bridgette, Izzy, Owen, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, Rodney…" He smirked at Max and Jo, "It's down to you…The one who get the final award is…"

"…" Max glared at the host.

"…" Jo smirked at the aspiring villain, there's no way that she can be vote out…

"Max!" The said boy grinned evilly.

"Wait, what!" The jockette jolted up with a deadly glare, "You voted me out instead of this midget villain wannabe!"

"Hey, I'm not wannabe!" Max glared, "I'm the evil villain that will rule the world with iron fist! For that, I will have you do the…"

"Shut it!" Jo kicked him in groin and stomped toward the Lame-o-sine.

"…Mommy…" The aspiring villain groaned weakly.

"Well…See you later!" Chris chuckled, watching the limousine drove away from the film lot.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"And with her out of the way, I can take over the team! I'm so evil and smart!" Max laughed evilly, "…Hey, Naruto's advice work! I can do the evil laughter now! Bwa-hahahahahahahahaha!"

_***Static***_

"Oh, Max, you know what will be so evil?" Justin acted out with his explanation, "If you kick Jo out, there will be only one leader to lead the team and that's you. You will have seven minions to order around instead of one…Pfft!" The model snorted, "So easy! Now I don't have to worry about Jo in the future."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

It was night time already and the teams walked back to their trailers. "Everything is so much smaller than I remembered!" Izzy giggled.

"I still can't believe you trick Chris and get back in here." Duncan muttered, "But again, you're just crazy anyway."

"Thank you!" The crazy girl grinned as she glanced around her surrounding, "I remember that bush! I remember that tree! I…Oh!" She tripped on the rock, "Oh, I remember that rock! Hey, rock!"

"You're not the only one." Heather whispered to the punk with a sneer, "With her back, they totally negated our numbers advantage. And that's the only advantage we had."

"Don't be starting something, girl!" Leshawna threatened.

"Easy, girl, she was just putting her two cents in." Duncan grunted as some of Gaffers stared at him with widened eyes, "No need to bite someone's head off." The sassy girl was about to say something but the bombshell give out a loudest yawn.

"Well, good night, everybody." Lindsay muttered, only to bump into the locked door.

"Hey, who locked the door?" The punk growled after checking the door.

"I bet it's Chris." Gwen deadpanned.

"Wait, wait! Let me try it!" Izzy tackled the door, only to bounce off the door and fall down to the ground as the teams heard a siren. "COPS!" The crazy girl ducked in the bush.

"Um…Nah, it's ambulance, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head as the said vehicle stopped by and dropped the covered stretcher off before it speed off.

"Eww!" Heather shuddered at the covered body, "What is that, a dead body?"

"Or an undead body." Duncan muttered, you can't be sure about anything on this show. Everyone screamed as the body bolt up in its' seat and the sheet fall off to reveal their host.

"Boo!" Chris smirked as Max jumped in Rodney's arms, "Calm yourselves. No one's dead yet. I'm here to prep you plucky ducks for our most challenge yet…"

"Oh, come on!" The goth girl threw her arms up, "You kept throwing challenge after challenges, when the hell will we get a fucking break?!"

"Um…You will get a break soon." The host gulped before he grinned, "These textbooks hold the sum total of eight years of med school, and each one of you gets one, 'cause tomorrow…" He tossed the textbooks to each castmates, "We're gonna play doctor!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I hate doctors." Duncan snorted, "They just get off on telling people stuff they don't want to hear…Like, 'don't pick at that scab' or 'if you eat nothing but pickled eggs, you'll die'. Hey, don't tell me what I can't eat!" He paused to grin, "Now, playing doctor, I can handle."

_***Static***_

B opened his mouth to say something but the knock cut him off. "Is someone in there?" Max's voice called out before he walks in to see the silent boy.

"…"

"…"

"…Get out of my chair!" The aspiring villain pointed at the door and B rolled his eyes.

* * *

"To win this challenge, you're gonna want to memorize the entire contents of these textbooks…" Chris explained, "By morning!"

"But it's already so late!" Heather snarled.

"You got that right!" The host smirked as Chef drove up to them in a pizza cart, "What med school all-nighter would be complete without pizza!" Owen dropped his textbook with a gasp and grabbed the stack of pizza boxes from the cooker.

"That smells good!" The oaf smelled the aroma with a beaming face.

"It's gotta be a trick." Leshawna narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"More like method acting." Chris said as he hopped on the cart, "Med school interns consume 850% more pizza than the average human. So dig in…'cause there's plenty more where that came from." The cart drove away from the teams.

"Look okay…" Duncan examined the piece of pizza, "Smells okay…Tastes…" He took a bite, "Incredible!"

"What?" Bridgette blinked.

"How is that even impossible?" The queen bee stared at the stack of pizza boxes.

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

DJ tossed the pizza dough in air as Chef smirked at the Jamaican giant, "Keep 'em coming! I'll add the final cheesy touch." The cooker poured out some powder with a sinister laughter.

"My team's gonna wonder where I am." DJ gulped.

"Not as long as they're eating, they won't!" Chef grunted, "So hush up and spin that dough! Spin like the wind!"

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"Hey Beth, do I squint when I read?" Justin asked.

"I don't know." Beth shuddered with sweaty face, "Your shirt's distracting me…Unless you…" The farmer girl halted in her sentence as the model tossed his shirt away and starts to drool all over his chest. "I'll just read the book to you!" She swatted the model's book away, "Spare your beautiful eyes."

"…Big words hurt my brain!" Rodney clutched his head with a roar.

"Do you want my help?" Bridgette asked, "I'll explain anything if you don't understand."

"Um…Ah…T-T-tha…Gotta use the bathroom!" The country boy rushed off.

"Hey, you know what my brothers and me did once?" Owen grinned at Lindsay, "We had a no-hands pizza-off! You should have been there!"

"Oooh, I wanna see it!" The bombshell smiled, "Did you win?"

"Oh yeah, I did!" The oaf giggled, "Only by one! Johnny almost beat me!"

"No, no, no!" Max shouted at the crazy girl as he pressed his finger on the page, "Oxidative stress is not a stress! It has something to do with antioxidant level!"

"Nah, it's not!" Izzy giggled and the aspiring villain released a furious growl with his hands in air.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"This pizza is rad!" Duncan chews on his pizza, "Who knew Chef could rock the sauce?"

"I agree with you." Gwen nods as she read her textbook, "Lately his foods are getting better now."

"You're not going to eat any, Leshawna?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I don't." The sassy girl muttered.

"Well, no pizza for Leshawna means more for the rest of us." The punk shrugged.

"Hey, have anyone seen DJ, dattebayo?" Naruto glanced around and B opened his mouth to say…

"I've been here the whole time, obviously!" DJ cut the silent boy off as he show up from under the table, "Now hand me some pie." The punk tossed him the piece of pizza before the giant bite it, "I…Am…Good…"

"Say what?" Heather raised her eyebrows.

"Ha!" Leshawna snorted, "Well, I'm not gonna just watch y'all eat. Tomorrow's a reward challenge. No need to bust our humps when no one's getting kicked off."

"The lady has a point." Duncan grunted as he joined the sassy girl in walkout, "I'm out."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I could have forced them to stay, but it's not like they'll help us win." Heather waved it off, "I mean, medical terms? Please! Those two will only come in handy if the challenge is about piercings or plus-sized shopping." She crossed her arms.

* * *

"Naruto, can you explain this part?" Dawn asked as she move closer to the redhead with her textbook and Heather swore that she can see a faintly pink dusting across the petite girl, listening to the redhead's explanation.

"…Idiot, explain here!" The queen bee suddenly appears at Naruto's side with a glare and a blush on her face.

Gwen shakes her head at them and turns her head to the silent boy. "Does that happen often back home?" The goth girl's answer was just an nod.

* * *

**(Studio 5)**

The next day, the tired teams waited for their host to show up and start the damn challenge so they can get some sleep. "My brain is so full…" Lindsay rubbed her head and the country boy nodded with her, too many big words…Too many!

"Oh, man!" Duncan smirked with Leshawna, "Nothing like a good night's sleep. Am I right?"

"Duncan, I know you're a nice guy …" Bridgette grumbled, "I have a headache and you better shut it right now…"

"Whoa, your girl is very cranky in morning." The punk blinked at the grumbling surfer girl and the redhead chuckled, he knows that his girlfriend is not a morning person.

"Morning, competitors!" Chris shouted at them with a grin as he pulled out huge t-shirt cannon, "Or should I say, doctors?" He fired the cannon and coated them in doctor outfits. "Ready for today's big challenge?" The host asked.

"Some of us are more ready than others." Heather muttered.

"You made your choice, I made mine!" Leshawna snarled, caused the queen bee to jump.

"Ooh, tension!" Chris grinned, "My favorite with drama on top! Let's take it inside."

* * *

"Today's reward challenge is called 'visiting hours'!" The host revealed their challenge as they stand in a huge room with two vats and tables, "And only one member of the winning team will get to enjoy the reward."

"If only one of us gets the prize, why even bother trying to win?" Duncan raised one of his eyebrows.

"A challenge is a challenge." Leshawna sighed, "It's one for all and all for one."

"Yeah, but if we win, who gets to be the one?" The punk grunted.

"The person who most directly contributes to the win." Heather crossed her arms

"I'll sit it out, dattebayo." Naruto grinned, "…Unless it's ramen." Everyone rolled their eyes at his ramen addiction.

"You just had a ramen this morning." Gwen deadpanned.

"Only one bowl…" The redhead pouted.

"Eyes on me!" The host clapped his hands to get their attention, "Okay, let's see if that will help you and your team assemble a cadaver!"

"You mean like a dead body?" Lindsay gasped in horror.

"No, I mean like a giant dead body!" Chris grinned, "These kegs contain the dismembered parts of two identical cadavers. Each players will climb their respective team ladder, strap on the bungee cord, and jump into the tank…with hopes of retrieving a body part. Any parts you find will be snapped in place on the platforms." He paused to take a breath as he gestured at the electricity machines, "Use those chains to raise them all the way to the roof, where they'll be reanimated by a blast of lighting! First team to bring a FrankenChris to life wins."

"So we're mad doctors?" Max smirked evilly, he really like to play as mad doctor.

"First crack goes to the team who can tell me how to treat someone with a bean stuck up their nose." The host pointed at his nose.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Beth waved her arm in air, "Administer two CC's of pain meds and probe the affected area with a sterile swab."

"Correctamundo!" Chris nodded.

"Yes!" The farmer girl cheered to herself as she climbs up the ladder and jump into the vat with a scream before the bungee cord pull her out with electrifying eel, shocking her in process. "What the hell was that?!" Beth gaped at the host.

"Oh, yeah! I forget to mention the electric eels." Chris gave them an apologetic smile but they know it was fake, "Three zaps and you're out." The farmer girl jump again and finally get the first piece of the cadaver.

"Okay, next question!" The host chuckled, "Your patient has an itchy, red inflammation on their butt. Diagnosis?" B opened his mouth but the queen bee cut him off.

"Diaper rash." Heather answered, "Apply salve repeatedly to achieve humectant dispersion."

"Yes!" Chris grinned and two zaps later, the queen bee got Gaffers their first piece. "Next question." The host turned to the Grip team, "Your patient's got a white tongue, red eyes, and they're oozing gooey crud. Diagnosis?"

"Oh, oh! I know this!" Owen bounced, "Pinkis Eye-itis. Treat with two rounds of flobberty gibbitz!"

"Absolutely correct!" Chris whispered to the camera, "I messed around with some of the terms in the textbook."

"You were right…" Gwen whispered to the chuckling redhead as the oaf leaped into the vat and got the second body part on first try.

"Awesome!" Owen tossed it to his team.

"Don't let it touch my hair!" Justin juggled the slimy body part before Bridgette grabs it in the air and placed it on the table.

"Chill, Justin." The surfer girl rolled her eyes at the freaking-out model.

"Smells like earwax?" The host said quickly to speed the challenge up.

"Pineapple-itis." DJ answered.

* * *

After series of questions and lot of interruption for the silent boy, they tied by five as the host turned to the Screaming Gaffers. "Your patient just developed a ramen addiction, become dense as rock in social, and lost control when scratched on face. Diagnosis?" The host smirked.

"Na-Ram-itis." Naruto answered, "No known cure…Man, I felt sorry for these guys who have it, dattebayo."

'You're a moron…' Almost everyone thought in unison.

"Correct!" Chris laughed as Naruto jumped into the tank and got the head part. "The Gaffers ahead by…" The host smirked, "A head!"

"We can't let them beat us again!" Max growled, receiving a lot of nods from his team.

"Gwen, let's make alliance." Leshawna whispered to the goth girl, "You, me, Duncan, we'll vote for Heather and get this bitch out of the game."

"Um…" Gwen glanced around, "I'm not sure…"

"What?" The sassy girl gasped angrily, "We have to get the bitch out right now or she'll play us all like what she did on the Island."

"I know but for now, I'm not going to get in any alliance right now." The goth girl rubbed her neck, "Sorry."

"Fine!" Leshawna stomped away with a huff and Gwen sighed.

* * *

"Yes! Last piece coming your way!" DJ tossed the last body part to his team.

"The Gaffers have their cadaver." Chris announced as the Killer Grips got their final body part at same time, "Time to start yanking some chain, and be quick about it, 'cause the Grips are right behind you!" Both of the teams pulled the chains as they raised their cadavers to the ceiling, "The Grips are still in this. Whose cadaver will hit the roof first?"

"It's so exciting, I can't take it!" Izzy bounced on her feet and Bridgette shakes her head before she catch a glimpse of something on the oaf's arm.

"Owen, what is that?" The surfer girl lifts the oaf's arm to see a red circle on his elbow.

"Oh, and he's burning up, just like my passionate soul for Red!" The crazy girl gasped after checked Owen's temperature and the oaf burped out a foulest stench.

"Oh, lemony!" Owen tasted his foul breath.

"Hold on…" Justin squirted his eyes in thought, "Red sores, fever, lemony burp…Aren't those symptoms of one of the diseases in the book?"

"Page 753, Mortotistical Crumples disease." Beth muttered, "And it's fatal!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"Mortotistical Crumples isn't just fatal, it's highly contagious!" Heather shouted.

"Okay, looks like it's quarantine time." Chris quickly ran out of the room, "See ya. Wouldn't want to be you!" They can hear him hammering the boards on the door as barrier.

* * *

"Seriously weird." Duncan narrowed his eyes, "Owen somehow gets infected with a fatal disease?"

"I'm sure it's just a…" Owen gulped as he fidgeted with his fingers, "24-hour kind of fatal."

"O!" Lindsay sobbed into the oaf's chest, "I don't want you to go!"

"Quarantine Owen, quick!" Gwen cried as Beth pumped up the bubble ball and the group tossed the oaf inside the bubble ball.

"I see another sore…" Heather screamed as she pointed at…"On DJ!"

"It's got to be some kind of mistake!" DJ cried before they toss him in another bubble ball.

"Hey, hey, take it eas…" Naruto stopped in midsentence before he passed out on the floor.

"Naruto!" The group shouted.

"Oh no! He's in coma!" Dawn said worriedly and Rodney picks him up before placed the redhead on the stretcher.

"Getting claustrophobic." Owen laughed nervously.

"Is that another symptom?" Lindsay whimpered.

"Get me out of this crazy thing!" The oaf laughed maniacally in his ball as it bounced around the room, "Ding, ding, ding, ding!"

"Great." Heather muttered as she checked on Naruto with Bridgette, "Now Owen's not only infectious, he's a deranged pinball of death."

"We have to make sure that no one else is infected!" The surfer girl spoke up.

"Yeah, if I recall it correctly, the symptoms of Mortotistical Crumples disease…Include coma…" Max started to list off the symptoms.

"Explosive Diarrhea…" The bombshell ran into the port-o-potty, holding her stomach and Bridgette hopped in one place, next to the potty.

"Itchy lips…" Justin scratched his lips wildly and Dawn just poked her lip lightly.

"Sudden hot flashes…" Beth fanned herself with sweats all over her face.

"Sea sickness…" Heather vomited and B covered his mouth with green face.

"Speaking in tongues…" Izzy and Rodney both bubbled in gibberish.

"And temporary blindness." Gwen stumbled around with blinking eyes as Max glance up before he gasped, "I'M BLIND!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I know it's meant to be dangerous and all, but it's still a show." Leshawna crossed her arms with an eyeroll, "No way they'd actually let somebody up and die in here. Am I right?"

_***Static***_

"Hmm…" Chris tapped his chin with a grin, "Nah…But imagine the ratings!"

* * *

Almost everyone groans on their stretchers as Duncan and Leshawna tending their sick castmates. "I'm burning up!" The aspiring villain panted before the punk checks his thermometer and turned to the sassy girl.

"Get him a glass of water to cool down." Duncan grunted and the sister hand Max the drink before he spit it all over the healthy girl.

"This is nuts!" Leshawna growled, "We gotta do something!"

"Have you noticed we're the only ones who didn't study all night and we're the only ones who haven't been infected?" The punk raised his eyebrow.

"I'm starting to seriously question this Morto-Testing-My-Patience junk."" The sassy girl nodded, "We need to get our hands on one of those textbooks. There's got to be something these guys missed."

"Good idea, except Chris sealed off the only exit." Duncan jabbed his thumb at the door.

"Not the only exit." Leshawna smirked, jerking her head at the opening in the ceiling.

"Well…Let's go." The punk grunted before they climb up the chain toward the opening.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes before the two healthy castmates kick the door open and glance around the sick castmates. "Papa?" Rodney groaned out.

"Relax, everyone!" Duncan smirked, "As someone who has extensive experience with forgery, trust me." He wiggled the textbook in his hand, "This textbook and everything in it is a total crock. The book covers are really just old cereal boxes." The punk's eyes widened at his gurgling stomach before he ran into the potty, "Ah, mother of mercy!"

"It can't be!" Max sat up, "Why are we sick at same time? I demand an explanation!"

"It's all hoax." Leshawna rolled her eyes as she shows them the can, "I went to Chef's kitchen when I found this cheese and it's really itching powder and laxatives."

"Then how come Naruto is in coma?" Gwen asked.

"I was getting to this." The sassy girl pulled out a can of sleep pills, "Chef just tampered his ramen with a couple of sleep pills so he'll be out for a while."

"That explains everything that you had." Duncan grunted out of the potty.

"But wait, what about the sores on Owen and DJ?" Beth asked.

"It's just a slice of pepperoni." Leshawna sighed, "How the hell you think it's a sore?"

"Mmm!" Owen chews on his slice, "Delicious sore. She's right…Now let me out of this bubble!"

Izzy was about to release him with a pin but the queen bee screamed, "Wait! Stop!" It was too late as the crazy girl poked the bubble, released the toxic gas, from the oaf's fart, in studio.

"Oh, stale air!" Justin gagged, "Smelly, smelly air!"

"Then why did Izzy and Rodney speaking in tongues and Beth with her hot flashes? The blindness?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, my gosh!" Izzy giggled, "First-year med-school syndrome! Too much studying and too little sleep can make you think you've got every disease in the book! That and I was talking to Rodney, he always stammered when any chicks talk to him."

"S-S-She's right…" Gwen blinked.

"Congratulations, Screaming Gaffers!" Chris announced as the chain lowered him into the studio, "You just won the challenge." The Gaffers cheered, "Brilliant diagnostic skills, Duncan and Leshawna. Way to suss it out. And for your reward…" The host paused before the chain raised him out of the studio, "I knew I forget something. Just a sec."

"Huh, what did I just missed, dattebayo…" Naruto yawned from his force nap.

"Duncan, I need you to join my alliance to get Heather out of my face." Leshawna whispered to the punk with a sneer.

"No deal." Duncan shrugged as the sassy girl widened her eyes at him, "I don't want to be involved with your dumb crusade at all."

"The hell!" Leshawna snarled, "She's an evil, meanest, and cruelest bitch ever! We have to get her out of the game right away or she'll play us all!"

"…Take one to know one." The punk narrowed his eyes, "If I remember right, she never did anything to you besides calling you names. And before you say anything about fake-kiss thing, it's in the past and Heather is not what you think she is now anymore."

"I try and help but you're just a fool!" The sassy girl growled before their host returned with platter in his hand.

"As I was saying, your reward is…" the host removed the lid to reveal picture frames of…

"Oh, that's my momma!" DJ gasped happily.

"And that's my best cousin!" Leshawna shouted.

"It's Grammy." Naruto grinned at the picture of his grandma and the Gaffers stared at the picture of their favorite person.

"Yep, one of you gets a whole spa night away from this cruddy studio lot with your favorite person!" Chris smirked, "So, who's the lucky stiff?"

"Aw, I said that I sit it out, dattebayo." The redhead sighed but the Gaffers were arguing with each other before Leshawna wail out loudly.

"I'm sorry!" The sassy girl sobbed as the petite girl stared at her before she shook her head, "It's just…It's been so stressful. I thought I was gonna lose you. Fighting for your lives…It's just all been too much."

"Well…I vote for Leshawna." Naruto rubbed his head, he understand how she felt.

"Yeah, me too." Heather nodded.

"And Leshawna did solve the challenge." Duncan crossed his arms, "My vote goes to her."

"Same here." Gwen smiled and most of the Gaffer members agreed.

"No. No. I can't believe it!" Leshawna wailed, "You guys are so beautiful!"

"Ugh!" Chris groaned, "Cleanup on aisle two!"

"Thank you!" The sassy girl ran out of the studio.

"Well, at least she's happy now, dattebayo." The redhead smiled but what they all don't know was that Leshawna just tricked them all.

* * *

**(Girl's Trailer)**

Heather tugged on her orange beanie hat as she checks herself out with the mirror. She was wearing a black jean with orange Halterneck top. The queen bee smirks, it will really get Naruto's attention and hopeful steal him away from this klutzy girl. "You look nice, Heather." The queen bee yelped in fright before she turns around to see Dawn, "May I ask what's the occasion?"

"O-O-Oh, just a mock date with idiot." Heather muttered as she tries to calm her beating heart down, "He wants to make up to me for accidently distancing himself from me."

"Ah, I see." The petite girl stared at her for a while, "…Do you think he will give me a mock date too?" The queen bee bit her tongue from lashing out at the hippy girl because she was only one beside Naruto that talk to her without any prejudice.

"Why?" Heather narrowed her eyes, there must be a reason.

"It's because I am little confusing about my feeling." Dawn admitted with blank face, "He is the first person that treats me like a normal person beside my family. He always believes in me and never looks at me like everyone else when they found out about my abilities…"

"Yep, that sounds like idiot." The queen bee sighed.

"Indeed…" The petite girl nods, "He is only one that I can't read future or see auras…When he's around me, my heart always beating faster than before and his energy keep making me feel very warm…" Dawn tilted her head, "I believe that must be love that people kept talking about…Yes, I do like him…So that's why I want to have a mock date with him for once…"

"…Okay." Heather sighed, "I'll ask him to take you out on a mock date." She narrowed her eyes, "But remember it is just a mock date, not a real date!"

"Thank you." Dawn placed her hands on her chest as she stared into Heather's eyes, "Your auras really suit you right now, it's pretty now."

"W-W-Whatever!" The queen bee grunted and stomped out of the trailer with a faintly smile on her face.

"…Indeed, you're a good friend to me in the future." The petite girl whispered quietly with her eyes closed.

* * *

**(Craft Services Tent)**

"You are going on a what!" Bridgette shouted at her boyfriend.

"On a mock date with Heat-chan." Naruto rubbed his head, "She said that she needs my help because she wants to have some experience and there was someone that she like, dattebayo." The redhead sighed as he takes the basket from Chef, "Heat-chan won't tell me who this guy is." The surfer girl wants to tell him that Heather like the redhead but she knows that Naruto won't believe her and it might cause a problem in the future.

"Just…" Bridgette sighed, "Just don't kiss her at all! Please…"

"Huh? Why would I kiss her?" The redhead scratched his nose, "It's just a mock date and nothing serious, dattebayo. Well, I better go now, don't wanna keep her waiting." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend, "See you later, love you."

"Love you too." The surfer girl muttered and watches the redhead as he left the tent.

"…"

"…"

"…Chef, what can I do?" Bridgette asked the cooker.

"…I'm staying out of this one." Chef walked away from her, he doesn't want to get tangled up in teenager dramas.

* * *

**(Studio 38)**

Heather and Naruto sat on the blanket in the forest set within the studio to have some privacy from the castmates. "Here's some sandwiches, dattebayo." The redhead gave the queen bee some sandwiches and they start to eat together for a while.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Ugh, I don't know what to do with this date!" Heather groaned, "What do you usually do with Klutzy on dates?"

"Um, we just wing it as we go around, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled before breaking a part of his sandwich and bring it to her mouth. "Say ah."

"…A-A-Ah…" The queen bee blushed harder as she take the bite before do the same thing to the redhead. They kept it up for a while.

"You know, you really good in these clothes, dattebayo." He rubbed his head, "When did you get this shirt?"

"Oh, during the break." She smirked, "I went shopping with mom, glad you like it."

"I do, you always look good in any clothes." Naruto chuckled, "I felt bad that the mock date is all I can do for you."

"Nah, I don't mind it as long as I have to be with you." Heather rested her head on his shoulder.

"But I think you deserve something better than a picnic." He sighed, "Only if they can let us leave the film lot anytime we want to…"

"Then miss all the drama?" She rolled her eyes, "I'm sure Chris want us to make more drama and won't let us leave until it's elimination."

"That's true." The redhead chuckled nervously and they kept chatted for a while.

"Oh, I just forget…" The queen bee smacked her head, "I want you to take the hippy girl out on a mock date."

"Dawn? Why?" Naruto blinked.

"Just do it." Heather grunted, "She's…um…nice girl and she need to be more social instead of creepy if she wants to be my friend anyway…"

"Yeah, sure." He chuckled, "Dawn is not really creepy, she's really interesting person, dattebayo. I'm glad that she's your friend beside me and B."

"B is nice but he never said a word since he got here! I really don't know what he thinks of me at all!" She narrowed her eyes at the laughing redhead and they kept chatting all day until he walked her back to the trailer. For the queen bee, it was not the best date but not worst one and she hope there will be more after that.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

A several days went by and the castmates was relaxing around the trailers. Naruto kicked the ball around with Duncan, B, Max, and Justin as DJ slept on the ground in the middle of their mini-game. "Do you have any BLT?" Owen asked Lindsay as they played 'Go Fish' with Izzy, Rodney, Leshawna, and Bridgette.

"I thought we were playing go fish?" The bombshell blinked confusingly.

"Oh, I mean fives, I was hungry…" The oaf pouted, earning a giggle from his girlfriend and watch the crazy girl shuffled the deck with skill.

"Heather, would you like a tea?" Dawn offered the queen bee a tea.

"Oh, sure." The queen bee took a sip, "Thank…" She was not getting use to have a friend, her idiot don't count because she like him more than a friend.

"Owen!" Everyone glanced at the farmer girl as she yelled at the oaf, "Stop stealing my sammies!"

"Sorry, they are so good!" Owen smiled sheepishly.

"Can't blame you there." Duncan chews on his sandwiches.

"Yeah, I can't believe that I'm saying it but Chef's foods are getting really good now." Gwen swallowed her foods and the castmates gave her a nod.

"This is really funny, right, besty?" Beth smiled at the bombshell as she nods, "Imagine if there was no challenge today!"

"Oh no, you just have to open your mouth…" Gwen sighed, doesn't anyone learn not to say anything on this show because there's always a good chance that it will happen…

"Attention, all Total Drama victims, please meet me in the northeast corner of the studiopalooza." Chris' voice speaks out of the loudspeaker, "Bring Lozengers. The screaming's gonna hurt."

"There is a challenge." Beth blinked and some castmates glared at her for jinx it.

* * *

**(Cliff)**

"We walk all the way over here, and LT. Slick can't even be bothered to show up?" Heather tapped her foot on the ground with crossed arms, waiting for their host to show up.

"Maybe he's racked up too much overtime figuring out new ways to torture us." Justin said.

"Waah!" Chris screamed from above them and everyone look up to see the host fall into the lighting, splashing the bloods all over the screaming castmates as Beth wheezed out.

"Guess the producers don't like paying overtime…" Justin gulped at the impaled host.

"Relax, guys, it's fake!" Gwen wiped the blood off her face with a glare, "There's too much blood."

"She's right, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "No body can hold this much blood, trust me."

"They're right." Chris leaned up from his prone body, caused everyone to scream out again.

"Aw, man, I was just gonna to call dibs on your boat." Duncan groaned.

"It's the magic of cinema, boys and girls!" The host ignored the grumbling punk as he removed the lighting top, "I'm absolutely, perfectly, crystalline fine. Want to see how it's done?"

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison but their host ignored them again.

"Our Cracker Jack effects team seals fake blood into a thin membrane of plastic called a squib." Chris pulled out a packet, "This little baby bursts on impact. An old-fashioned optical illusion helps sell that I've been impaled."

"Can we just get on with this?" Duncan growled.

"I can't believe you're so unscareable." Lindsay glanced at the farmer girl, "You didn't even scream."

"I did on the inside." Beth said, "I just can't do it on the outside."

"Huh?" The bombshell blinked.

"When I was ten, and they were doing my tonsillectomy, there was a freak accident." The farmer girl explained, "The doctor's earring fell in my throat. Can't scream worth a darn."

"What kind of doctor brings an earring to tonsillectomy?" Bridgette raised her eyebrow.

"Time for today's totally terrifying, blood-curdling horror movie challenge!" The host grinned, "To figure out which team gets which challenges, a scream-off. Think of every great horror movie you've ever seen."

"Oh, my gosh, you guys, did you see that one with the possessed rug that learned to walk and smothered cats?" Izzy cupped her face, "Or did I make that up?"

"All horror movies have one thing in common…" Chris grinned, "Fantastic screaming from actors and the killers who snuff them. Each team, pick a serial killer. The rest of you will be the screamers. If your serial killer can make you scream the loudest, your team wins."

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"Well, it's either Duncan or Naruto." Gwen said to her team, "What do you think?"

"I think we go with Duncan." Heather muttered, "He's more serial killer-y than idiot."

"But did you remember how scary Naruto was as hunter back on the island?" Leshawna pointed out and B was about to saying something but…

"DJ's got to do it." Chef forced the mask on the shivering Jamaican giant.

"But it's DJ…" The goth girl raised her eyebrows at the cooker.

"He's not scary at all." Dawn deadpanned.

"DJ is doing it!" Chef said forcefully.

"Listen, Chef, maybe you can stick to your area of expertise with the sandwiches and I'll stick to mine." Duncan stepped up before the cooker pick him up in air.

"Do you like having your arms attached to your torso?" Chef growled.

"Chef, do you want me to tell you another corncob prank story?" Naruto smiled at the paled cooker.

"…No…" The cooker tossed the punk away and shove the mask into DJ's hand as he walk away from them.

"Since when does Chef interfere in challenges?" The sassy girl asked, "Smells kind of funny to me."

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"You guys gotta let me be the killer." Justin smiled, "The mask offers good protection for my beautiful face."

"No, it has to be me!" Max scowled, "As the killer, I will show you my evil kill method and the world will fear me!" The Grips started to argue with each other until the bombshell shouted at them, pointing at Beth.

"Betty is going to be our serial killer and that is that!" Lindsay stomped her feet on the ground with crossed arms, shocked her team members.

"Um…I agree with her…" Rodney whispered into the model's ear.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Justin said shakily.

* * *

**(Horror Set: Spooky Woods)**

"All right, Gwen and Justin, prepare yourselves for your killers to enter." Chris clapped his hands as the said castmates looked at him, "And then I want huge, massive, ginormous screams. We'll be measuring the volume on our scream-o-meter. Lights…Camera…Action!"

"Boo!" Beth jumped out of the bush after sneaked around the set.

"Ahh…" Justin screamed lightly, "I'm so scared." The scream-o-meter barely went up, "I'm sorry. I just can't risk my pipes any further. What good is a face like this without my warm yet manly tones to back it up?"

"…I wish Chris let us chose the screamers." Bridgette facepalmed, "We could have better chance with either Max or Rodney."

"Bah, I don't scare easy!" Max crossed his arms with a huff before screamed out as Owen accidentally bump into him from behind.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this." DJ whimpered as he peeks out behind the tree before Chef roared into his face, caused the screaming Jamaican giant to run out and crashed into the goth girl. Gwen screamed loudest at the sudden bump as they fall down together and the scream-o-meter went halfway up, beating the Grip's record.

"With a twenty-five on the scream-o-meter, let's notch one up for DJ, Gwen and the Screaming Gaffers." Chris chuckled.

* * *

**(Horror Set: Port-o-Potty)**

"There is some serious indignity going on in this scenario." Leshawna mumbled with a glare, "I mean, I'm being filmed sitting on the potty."

* * *

"There was an accidental tinkle on-screen last season, I think." Lindsay tilted her head with finger on her cheek, "But I'm not doing it again…And how am I supposed to be scared when I know Becky is coming in any minute, and she's not scary at…"

"Aaah!" Beth slammed the door open with a scream and the bombshell shrieked so hard that some castmates just lost their hearings for a while.

* * *

DJ slammed the door open before cover his eyes in embarrassment, "Oh, I-I'm sorry! I busted in on your private moment. Boy, is my face red!"

"Do you want to win?" Leshawna placed her hands on hip, "Do the scene, DJ." The Jamaican giant roared weakly and clawed the air.

* * *

The scare-o-meter hit the max as the bombshell wailed on her seat because she accidentally wet herself from the fear. "You are doing so good." Beth said as she removed the mask, "I'm not even being scary anymore. Look."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Leshawna snorted with a snicker, "Ha! I'm sorry. I just…I'm supposed to be afraid of this marshmallow? This big ol' kitten of a DJ?" She laughed, holding her sides and DJ pouted.

"And that's round two to Beth, Lindsay and the Killer Grips with a pee-fueled 85 on the scream-o-meter." Chris grinned and walk to another location.

"If DJ won't step up, the other half of the alliance has to." Chef muttered from behind the port-o-potty.

* * *

**(Horror Set: Living Room)**

"All right, guys, this is the tie-breaker scene." Chris smirked at Rodney and Izzy, "You're gonna have to act your faces off."

"WHAT!" The country boy screamed after read his script, "I-I-I-I...Um…K-K-Kiss…Um…"

"How horror movie is this?" Izzy giggled, "We have to make out, shame it's not with Red."

"B-B-B-But…" Rodney fainted on the sofa and the crazy girl poked the unconscious country boy.

"…Very shy guy, this one is." The host glanced at the camera.

* * *

Heather and Naruto glanced at each other with a light blushes, this script just reminded them of what happened way back on the island. "We can sit it out if…Mmph!" The redhead flailed his arms around as the queen bee pounced on him and forced her tongue down his throat.

"…Awkward…" Chris whispered, peeking behind the sofa.

* * *

Beth jumped out from the behind of sofa and attempt to scare her team members but Izzy just giggled as she keeps poking the pass-out country boy.

"Um…Guys?" The farmer girl blinked at them.

* * *

"…I'm here, guys?" DJ waved at the screamers but Naruto just kept flailing his arms around while Heather enjoyed her force-make-out and a huge shadow cast over them. They all look up to see masked Chef with revving chainsaw and they all screamed loudest, breaking the scream-o-meter in process, before DJ fainted.

"Well, looks to me like DJ and the well-named Screaming Gaffers have won this one, seeing as they buried the needle." The host chuckled.

* * *

The castmates stands over the groaning Jamaican giant as he comes out of his guilt-tripping dream and Heather just slapped him to wake him up. "I need to see Chef!" DJ gasped before the queen bee backslaps him.

"Heather." Leshawna narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Heather shrugged with her arms, "He's still talking crazy."

"Chef's in a meeting with the producers." Chris informed the Jamaican giant, "A disciplinary meeting. He's in trouble. Not allowed to mess with the challenges."

"I knew something was up." The sassy girl scowled.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded with hands on her hip.

"Moving right along, it's time to pack up those overnight bags, loser grips." The host smirked evilly, "You and your sleeping bags are spending the night in the dining hall! Gaffer winners, back to the comfort of the trailers for a little R&R. I'll see you there in a half an hour."

* * *

**(Craft Services Tent)**

"This isn't such a bad place to spend the night." Owen smiled widely, "It's full of good memories of food."

"I just found half a piece of cheesecake under here!" Izzy peeked out of the table with cheesecake in her hand.

"Oooh, can I have it?" The oaf asked with a drool.

"Don't eat things off the floor!" Bridgette groaned at her crazy friends.

"Guys, you mind joining us here?" Chris snapped his fingers several times, "I'm about to tell you why this film lot was abandoned and closed."

"Because it's a death trap?" Justin asked.

"Hush, my child…"

"Is Naru here?" Owen glanced around.

"…I mean my contestants…" The host pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anyway, this film lot is perfectly safe on this plane. But in the other dimension…" Chris lit up the flashlight under his face, "Juanita rent-a-cop, a dedicated security guard who worked here for twenty-five loyal years until her mysterious death right here on this very spot! Now her desperate and uneasy spirit walks the lot. No one has ever managed to spend a whole night in this craft service tent!"

"Because they were killed by falling sets?" The model muttered.

"Because of the haunting!" Chris shined the flashlight on Justin, "Your task…Spend the whole night here without leaving this tent." He walked to the table with gadgets, "If you manage to do so, your teams gets invincibility and nobody goes home. Track any psychic phenomenon using these ghost meters. And just in case…" The host tossed them a key-light.

"Gee…Thank…" Beth said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffers)**

Chris joined the waiting Gaffers behind the tent, "The Killer Grips are sitting in the craft services tent like sitting ducks. Your task is to make like special effects gurus and frighten the pants off them or at least scare them enough to get them out of the tent before the dawn."

"All of them?" Gwen asked.

"All of them." The host nodded with a grin.

"How are we supposed to scare them?" Heather asked.

"It's your call, but if you get them out, your team is safe for another day." Chris chuckled, "Oh, just to let you know…I told them some cockamamie story about a security guard who died on set."

"How are we gonna pull this off?" DJ asked his team with doubting expression.

"Oh, B and I have a plan but it need to take some times, dattebayo." Naruto smirked with his silent friend, "We're going to some places to get few things so can you guys round down the Grips before we get back?"

"Sure." The goth girl nodded, "Just hurry up."

"Let's go!" The redhead ran off with the silent boy.

"…For some reason, I feel bad for the Grips…" Duncan deadpanned.

* * *

**(Craft Services Tent)**

After a several attempts, only Max ran out of the tent at the sight of fake blood wall with wet pant. "Wow, I don't think Lindsay was really tough to scare off…" Gwen whispered in shock, how can this bombshell see through all of the tricks?

"Hey, we're back! Did you get anyone out yet, dattebayo?"

"Just Max…" Duncan turned around before widened his eyes at Naruto, "Whoa…If that doesn't scare them off then I don't know what…" The widened-eyed Gaffers nod.

* * *

"Give me all your twos." Lindsay said before the light went out.

"Um…Who turned the lights off?" Beth gulped and paled as they heard a raspy breathing above them.

"_**Trespassers…I see trespassers on my lot…"**_ The Grips glanced up to see a longhaired person in tattered uniform with its guts hanging out, _**"Which one of you murdered me? How would you do it to me?"**_

"M-M-Murder?" Owen stuttered.

"_**Kukukukuku, yes, murder…murder…murder, murder, murder, murder, MURDER!"**_ The spirit peeked out of its long hair to reveal a red eye and they can see that it was a beautiful face under the hairs. _**"I'll fucking rip your face off like you did to me!"**_ The spirit suddenly ripped its' face off to reveal a bloody skull, _**"I'll fucking kill you all! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"**_

"RUUUUUUUN!" Rodney grabbed everyone in one swoop and ran out of the tent with the screaming Grips.

"And cut!" Gwen smirked, "Wow, I gotta to hand it to you and B. You two really come up with a good scare."

"Thank, dattebayo." The spirit chuckled as it removes the mask, turning out it was Naruto. They never noticed the gasping Jamaican giant staring at hanging redhead, hallucinating it was his momma guilt-tripping him again.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm glad I'm not there…" Max sucked on his thumb with widened eyes.

_***Static***_

Rodney rocking in fetus position and blabs with teary face.

_***Static***_

B bluffed his nails with a smirk.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"Well, now it's down to you two, Justin and Rodney." Chris smirked at the nervous castmates, "And the final award goes to…"

"STOP!" Everyone turned their heads to DJ with his team, "I'm gonna do what I should have done a long ago. Make momma proud…" The Jamaican giant sniffled, "I'm voting myself off!"

"DJ!" Chef shouted with nervous laughing, "Why don't you and I have a chat before you do anything stupid?"

"No, Chef!" DJ snarled, "I'm not listening to you anymore! Chef and me, we had an illegal alliance." Everyone gasped, "He's been tutoring me in tough, cooking, coaching me though the challenges. I'll miss you all…"

"Wait! Wait!" Owen gasped, "You've been cooking all the delicious foods? Pizza? Everything?"

"Dude, you can't leave!" Duncan nodded.

"Yeah, let's just vote Chef off." Justin said.

"Sorry, but I gotta make it right for momma." The Jamaican giant sighed and walk toward the Lame-o-sine after saying his good-bye to everyone.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Wow, DJ just made a history by quit the contest!" Chris grinned evilly, "Remind me to punish Chef for the illegal alliance. Anyway, so far we just saw that there are drama brewing around a certain couple and a queen bee look like she's thawing out, thank to a creepy girl. It makes us worry about few things…Why is Duncan defending Heather from Leshawna? What will happen between Naruto and Bridgette? When will our dense redhead figure out what's bothering the girls? How will everyone react to Leshawna's trick? Will Izzy have her whisker times? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Duncan was about to enter his trailer until someone stop him, "Hey, criminal, tell me something…" The punk turned around to see Heather, "Why did you back me up when Leshawna threatened me? Don't you hate me?"

"…I used to." Duncan sighed, "But I found out something about you and whiskers. I thought you were an evil and cruel bitch but I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" The queen bee blinked.

"Lilly Rush is my aunt and Rush is my last name." The punk said as she stiffened, "She told me about the case…You cut your own hand up when you break into Whisker's house to save his life…If you didn't, he would have die with M…"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Heather shouted as Duncan jumped, "…Sorry…We are trying to move on and forget about what happened…Please don't tell everyone…"

"Yeah, got you." The punk ran his hand across mohawk with a sigh, "…I just want to let you know that I have your back anytime…"

"Thank…" The queen bee turns on her heels and walks inside her trailer.

"I have a feeling that my life is going to have a interesting turn." Duncan groaned.

* * *

_Screaming Gaffer: B, Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Naruto_

_Killer Grip: Beth, Bridgette, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Max, Owen, Rodney, Trent _

_Eliminated: Geoff, Harold, DJ, Jo_

_Peanut Gallery: Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our tenth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**Did you enjoy how things turn out in this chapter? I still hope that I keep them IC and give everyone enough screen time.**

**Geoff and Eva: Hold on, let me open my umbrella…Now if you may. I decided to pair them together because it would be interesting to see how they will balance each other out. Can you picture it? Geoff make Eva relax while she slap him around to be less slacker.**

**Yes, I just eliminated Harold early…Why? It's a part of a plan. **

**Heather's thawing: As you see, she is starting to show a sign of maturing when she's with Dawn but it's still a long road for her. I decided that Heather need someone else that is not Naruto to be her friend during this season.**

**Duncan helping Heather: There are some signs that the punk is slowly become her friend because he found out that the queen bee saved the redhead's life and that he was wrong about her as evil bitch he believe her to be.**

**I just drop a little hint about the stalker but I know that no one would ever get it right because everyone is still thinking inside the box.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to castmates as Chef's mystery meat.**


	11. Action: The Grip's Curse?

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**No one got the stalker's id yet and a few did go out of the box…I noticed that some think it's a male stalker when I already reveal it was a female stalker and mentioned that stalker is not part of TD universe…**

**Some of reviewer's questions will be revealed in this chapter, maybe.**

**Raven: Hmm, it's possible that Naruto will ask her for advice but we'll see, lol.**

**Coldblue: 2) Maybe… 3) Yes, it's possible but who know.**

**Titanzilla: Not all the time, it's just rare chance, you never know what will happen next and it will keep things interesting.**

**Anyway, it's time for the eleventh chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Action: The Grip's Curse?**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, there was many things going on during the challenges and one of them made Chef bawled his eyes out, what a sissy!" Chris laughed at the footage of crying cooker, "I can play it all day if I want to. Anyway, There was some jealous and feelings going on around a certain red-haired castmate and a few girls…You know who I'm talking about." The host winked, "We just saw a few eliminations with one person quitting the contest after revealed few things about Chef's illegal alliance. Will they survive Chef's cooking without DJ? What kind of movie challenges will they face? Who will the next castmates to lose their chance of getting million bucks? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

_Gwen takes a few steps back away from Trent before he grabs her shoulders with a twisted expression and snarling at her with red eyes. "You can't leave me!" The musician stared at her with a twisted grin, "If I can't have you then no one will!" The goth girl widened her eyes as Trent suddenly pull out a knife and hold it above her before he swing it down…_

* * *

**(Girl's Trailer)**

Gwen bolt up in her bed with cold sweat and panting heavily as her eyes darting around the trailer before she realize it was just a nightmare. The goth girl pulls her legs to her chest and release a sigh, she was getting tired of having this nightmare over and over. She take a glance at the window to see it was dawn, meaning it will be breakfast soon and she hopes that there will be challenges so it can take her mind off this nightmare.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The castmates grimaced at their gruel foods as they ignoring the fact that Naruto and Owen was ravaging their bowls. "Man, this sucks." Duncan huffed, "I thought that Chef was getting better at cooking but it turn out it was DJ the whole time…Now we have to eat these…um…trash or whatever."

"I wish my boyfriend was here." Beth sighed, "He's such a great cook…"

"Boyfriend?" Heather raised her eyebrow at the farmer girl with the castmates, "I don't remember any talk of a boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah!" The farmer girl nodded, "I have a boyfriend. I love my boyfriend! What?" She blinked at the shocked castmates, "Didn't I mention my boyfriend before?"

"You sure do like that word, 'boyfriend'." Leshawna muttered.

"Did you two meet during the break, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we did." Beth grinned and she never noticed the country boy wiped his sweats away, that mean one less girl for him to choose out of his 'girlfriends' and break someone's heart.

"Wasn't that only, like, two weeks?" Lindsay blinked.

"We met at the orthodontist." The farmer girl sighed dreamily, "He was getting his braces off at the same time as me. At first, I wasn't into him, but after the braces came off, look out." She pulled out a picture of her boyfriend, "Such a cutie." Some of the castmates snickered to themselves.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I don't believe her." Bridgette rolled her eyes, "No one can get together this fast in just couple weeks, trust me."

_***Static***_

"Ok, I bought a lot of junk off late-night infomercials, but I ain't buying that." Izzy shakes her head with a giggle.

* * *

"So, you have a boyfriend, huh?" The queen bee narrowed her eyes, "Prove it!"

"Sure!" Beth smiled, "I can tell you everything about him. He's six feet tall, has light brown hair, blue eyes, size ten shoe, 32 pant with a 34-inch inseam."

"Wait a second." Justin snatched the picture before he check the back, "Those stats are all written on the back of his picture. I know a comp card when I see one, because I'm a…" The model winked at the camera, "Professional male model."

"Yeah?" The farmer girl frowned, "Well, maybe he's a model, too. Ever thought of that?"

"No." Duncan snorted as he pushes his bowl to his redhead friend, "No one ever thought of that."

"You've been chasing after a boyfriend all this time with a honey back home?" The sassy girl growled.

"Sure, my boyfriend's a model, but he's still just a guy." Beth gestured to the smirking model, "Justin is a supermodel. I can't help myself. Now that my braces are off, it's a whole new dating world." She sends Justin a flirty wink, caused him to widened his eyes.

"Gwen, you okay?" Naruto whispered to the goth girl after noticed bags under her eyes.

"Um…Kinda." Gwen muttered as she poked her gruel, "Just been little tired and not enough sleep." They both never noticed the sweating castmates cowering under the glaring cooker after they insult his cooking.

"Oh, maybe you should turn in early tonight, dattebayo." The redhead said and the goth girl winced slightly but he noticed it and was about to ask her but…

"Not to worry, folks!" Chris waved his hands around with a cheesy grin, "You won't be holding on to your breakfast for much longer."

"And exactly what torture have you concocted for us today?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." The host shrugged with a smirk, "Just that your day will be a total disaster. Get it? It's a disaster movie theme." He chuckled at their expressions, "You know? Like in disaster flicks? People running for their lives from volcanoes, earthquakes, asteroids, tidal waves. The more disastrous, the better!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"My hair is already a total disaster." Lindsay brushed her hair, "It's been three weeks since I had a trim. Split-ends city! How much worse could it get?"

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Your first challenge is the earthquake of inevitable pain!" Chris gestured at a sloped course as the teams stared at it in shock, "Each teams has to run the course, challenging your dexterity, maneuverability and other mad monkey skills." They noticed that Chef was on top of the ladder at the end of the course with bag in his hands, "First team to the top wins! Best out of two earns today's reward."

"Ooh!" Beth gushed, "My boyfriend had a summer job cleaning up after earthquakes and landslides."

"Wow, he sound like a nice person, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Nope, still not buying it." Izzy tapped her chin with a giggle, "But I did cave and buy the electronic salad spinner." The crazy girl starts to make electronic whir sound with a laugh and B was about to say something but the host cut him off.

"Enough with the chitty-chat." The host said with hands on his hip, "Take your marks."

"This'll be a cinch." Heather snorted, taking her place with the rest of the castmates.

"Rodney, I demand you to carry me." Max crossed his arms with a frown and the country boy nods at the aspiring villain.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I don't do this kind of psychical." Max growled before he rubs his hands together with an evil grin, "But that's what my minion is for. He will do the hard work for me."

* * *

"I can't wait to swing on the monkey bars." Beth cheered.

"And…" Chris pushed his air horn, "Action!" Both of the teams race up the slope, skipping across the tires.

"How easy is this?" Izzy grinned.

"Are you ready to rock?!" The host pulled the lever with a evil laughter and the sloped course start to rock like a earthquake, knocking the crazy girl back into the farmer girl.

"If you break it, you buy it." Izzy giggled.

* * *

Chef rubbed his hands together with a cruel smirk as he glanced at the struggling castmates, "Perfect time to get rid of some old junk." The cooker chucked the old football toward one of the castmates and snickered as it hit B in his stomach.

"You okay, B?" Gwen asked and the silent boy nodded as he stands up with shaky legs. The goth girl stumble toward the monkey bar and almost slip on her feet but Naruto grab her arms to steady herself with B's help. "Thank, Naruto."

"No problem, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as they duck under the tossed sink, courtesy of Chef. The cooker pulls another object out of his bag and blinked at a rubber duck before he flicked it away.

"Aah!" Justin screamed out after the rubber duck hit him in cheek, "My precious cheekbones!" The host rolled his eyes at the model and pulls another lever.

"Ugh, finally, a break." Beth sighed as the artificial earthquake stopped.

"AFTERSHOCK!" Chris chuckled.

"Oh come on!" Bridgette screamed and grimaced at Owen as he vomited in one of the tires.

"My delicious lunch, lost forever!" The oaf sobbed.

"Oh yeah." The host smirked, "That reminds me…It's lava time!"

"Say what?" Leshawna gulped as Chef swiped his finger across the 'lava' and tasted it.

"Tomato soup?" The cooker growled, "That was supposed to be for supper!" most of the castmates leaped into the monkey bar and the rest went into the water.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Chris fanned himself, "How about a cool refreshing hailstorm?" He gestured at the machine gun in the cart before he aims it at the teams, "Golf-ball-sized hail is bad, but hail-sized golf balls are even worse!"

"When will you shut the fuck up, dude!" The punk snarled, he was getting tired of the host's blabbing mouth.

"Never!" The host laughed evilly, firing the golf balls at the screaming castmates. Izzy dodged most of the golf balls but several of the balls send her into the tunnel. "I got one!" Chris grinned at his co-worker.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Chef chuckled.

"No, not the face!" Justin cried and the host just ignored him as he fired the golf balls at the model's face.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I give up." The bruised model sighed, "There's no way I'll get that skin-care line endorsement now." Justin rubbed his sore face, "Oh, not so silky smooth."

* * *

"Say, did you feel something?" Rodney blinked as the golf balls bounced off his back, "Maybe it's just a bug."

"Um…" Max blinked at the country boy, what the hell is his skin made out of?

"After-Aftershock!" Chris pushed a button and the sloped course starts to spilt up. Lindsay falls into the crack but lucky for her, Justin grabbed her arm in time and pulls her up before Owen fall on top of the model.

"I can't breath!" Justin wheezed under the weight of the oaf.

"Sorry." Owen smiled sheepish, "I'm still carrying a little holiday weight."

"My boyfriend was part of a rescue team that saved people stuck in avalanches." Beth said, "He used to say…"

"Beth, we need actual advice from real, live living people!" The model shouted.

* * *

"Be careful, dattebayo." Naruto encouraged the queen bee, balancing herself on the rolling log over the pit. He glanced behind him to see that the goth girl was first to reach the finish line and he was little worried about her because she don't talk as much as she used to.

"Shut up!" Heather reach the end of the pit, followed by Dawn and B. Leshawna was about to get across the pit but Chris turned his machine gun at the sassy girl and fired the balls at her, caused her to fall in the pit.

* * *

"Everyone, get behind me!" Owen hollered at his team as he shields them from the golf balls, "Ow! Shouldn't someone be yelling 'fore'?" Several of golf balls hit his face.

"Fore!" The host laughed, only to blink at the sound of clink from his machine gun.

"Hey, it stopped." The oaf turns around and quickly climbs through the tunnel.

"Chef, do something!" Chris barked before the cooker back the cart up into the post and climbed up the ladder, ignored the weak groan from his boss.

"NOT ON MY WATCH, MAGGOTS!" Chef threw the junks at the castmates with a roar but Dawn, B, and Naruto already made it across the finish line and joined the goth girl, waiting for the rest of Gaffers.

"Hang on, team!" Owen ducked under the blender before it hit Rodney in head as they finally reach the final obstacle, "We're almost there!"

"Is that a real bomb, dattebayo?" The redhead blinked at the said object.

"Yes." The cooker smirked as he fished out a large book, "Ah, my unpublished manifesto. I've lived a lot of years." He threw the book at the castmates with all of his might and it hit Owen in jaw, send him flying toward the log with a thump.

"Ouchie…" The oaf groaned, "That'll hurt come morning."

"Oh no!" Lindsay gasped in horror, "O, are you okay?!"

"My editor was right." Chef grinned, "My life really is dangerous."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Did Owen actually break his jaw?" Beth muttered with hands on her cheeks, "That's so tragic! Owen lives to eat."

_***Static***_

"I feel so bad for the fella." Rodney winced, "Having a broken jaw is no fun at all."

* * *

"Chris?" Leshawna scowled at the host as the camera crew filming the wailing oaf, "Why doesn't the crew go over and help him?"

"Yeah, yeah, as soon as we're done getting every shot." Chris smirked, "The good news is, it looks like Owen won the challenge for the Killer Grips." The said team cheered, even the injured oaf give out a weakly cheer.

"What!" Gwen sneered, "You can't do that! We got our team across here first!"

"Serious injury trumps all." The host shrugged with a grin.

"What about the time that Geoff got mauled by the bear back at the island, dattebayo?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Um…" Chris rubbed his head with shifty eyes.

"Pfft!" Heather scoffed, "He's just making up the rules as he go along like always."

"That's true." Duncan sighed.

* * *

**(Dock)**

After sending the oaf to hospital, the host stands in front of the hanging submarine with his contestants. "How's Owen doing?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"Oh, Owen's fine." Chris waved it off, "A little broken jaw, but it's all wired shut now. Shouldn't take more than four to six weeks to heal."

"Oh, no!" Beth gasped, "It's that bad?"

"I mean, he's doing fine." The host said quickly, earning a lot of glares from the castmates.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"That's what release forms are for, correctamundo?" Chris glanced at the release form paper in his hand.

* * *

"All right, now it's time for the second disaster theme challenge." The host announced to the teams in the life rafts, "Who's excited? Because of Owen's win, the Grips have the advantage of getting this handy-dandy piece of paper for the second disaster challenge." He chuckled as he threw the paper airplane to the Killer Grips and the surfer girl grabs it in midair.

"Um…" Bridgette stared at the roman numbers, "How is it connecting to the second part?"

"Oh!" The farmer girl tapped her cheek, "Maybe we have to open a safe or something?"

"Ok, time to get inside." Chris grinned.

"You crazy?" Leshawna shot him a dirty look, "I'm not getting in that tin can!"

"Not even for a million bucks?" The host smirked.

"Better be carpeted in there." The sassy girl crossed her arms.

* * *

**(Submarine: Screaming Gaffer)**

"I don't like this, not one little bit." Leshawna muttered, glance around the small room.

"Me too…" Gwen paced around the room as she rubbed her arms, she really never like small room because of her claustrophobia. The Gaffers jumped at the sound of blaring alarm before it stopped and the host's voice rang out of the loudspeaker.

"For this challenge, you've got to get out before it's too late." Chris' voice chuckled.

"Too late?" Heather frowned, "Too late for what?"

"That." Dawn pointed at the water and the team glances around to see that the water was coming from the pipes and grates.

"Oh no, that's not the way I want to go out!" The goth girl shouted frantically.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't let us die on television, dattebayo." Naruto patted her shoulder, "…Right?"

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"I really wish my boyfriend was here." Beth gulped as the Grips search from the exit, "He's a registered lifeguard."

"Yeah." Izzy rolled her eyes, "It would be great if he were here, you're right…You know what would be better?"

"What?" The farmer girl asked.

"If he existed in the first place!" The crazy girl shouted, "Now let's get out of this death trap!"

"Um…Guys…" Everyone turned to Max, "You should know something…I can't swim."

"Relax, boss." Rodney grinned, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, he's right." Bridgette nodded with her team, "Just worry about how to get out of here."

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"The water is freezing, and it's too dark to see anything!" Heather complained.

"No problem." Duncan smirked, "I've got a great night vision. A lot of the stuff I get up to happens when the sun goes down."

"Yeah, same here." Naruto chuckled, "I always set up a lot of pranks at night, dattebayo."

"Sweet." The punk chortled, "Did they catch you?"

"Nah, they have no evidence, dattebayo." The redhead grinned and the queen bee rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Oh, this should help." Duncan pulled a several flashlights out of the box that he found, "Get to work, everybody."

"I believe that is the exit that we have to look for." Dawn spoke up and they turned around to see her shining her flashlight at the bottom hatch with lock combination.

"Or this one." Gwen pointed at the top hatch, "Guess one of them is the decoy."

"Let's try this one first." Leshawna jerked her head at the bottom.

"Anyone know how to pick a lock?" The queen bee asked and B pulled out a stethoscope as he attempts to pick the lock.

"Well, that's your answer." The punk said.

* * *

The water reached to their waist and the silent boy need more time but it was hard to hold his breath underwater. "Maybe we can boost each other up." The sassy girl glanced at the top hatch and Duncan volunteered to boost her up before the queen bee climb on top of them.

"How are you holding up, Gwen?" Naruto whispered to the goth girl.

"I'm doing fine." Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself down and glance at her team members to see that Dawn was on top of Heather, ignored the fact that Leshawna and the queen bee was insulted each other. The petite girl opened the top hatch and the Gaffers screamed out as the fire shot out of the top hatch before Dawn quickly closed it.

"…Great, now we better hope that B can crack the lock." Leshawna growled.

* * *

**(Monitor room)**

Chris checked the teams' process and see that no one managed to crack the lock combination. "Don't you think that's a bit much?" The host asked his co-worker and his answer was just a shrug.

"Relax, sir, I'm sure they're doing fine." Chef grunted.

"I think it might be time to end the challenge." Chris said worriedly after seeing that the water just reached to the castmates' necks, "The water's getting pretty high, and…Uh…Some of them are terrible swimmers."

"Stop being a worrywart!" The cooker growled, "Let's just give them ten minutes and we'll end it, okay?"

"This is serious!" The host stood up, "T-Turn off the water!" Chef shakes his head at the host's concern, don't he know that there is a fail-safe built in? Nah, it's more fun to see this side of his boss.

* * *

**(Submarine: Screaming Gaffer)**

"This-this could be it." Leshawna cried as the water slowly reaches to the top, "The end! Like, the end end! And I want to live!"

"I know you're scared but I'm sure they will drain the water out at last minute. Don't cry." Gwen said to calm the hysterical sassy girl down.

"Who said anything about crying?" Leshawna scoffed, "Leshawna never cries!"

"You sure blubbered enough when a reward was on the line." Duncan said and everyone remembered what happened during the doctor challenge.

"Um…" The sassy girl shifted her eyes and the punk widened his eyes, figured something out.

"You're a total sham!" Duncan growled angrily.

"You mean Leshawna fake-cried to get the reward with her cousin?" Heather narrowed her eyes at the sassy girl.

"That's low." Naruto said as he holds Dawn up since she can't swim very well, "You can't play with anyone's emotions like that, dattebayo." B nod with a frown.

"You're gonna pay for this, big, loud and proud!" The queen bee roared with fury.

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"Hold on, boss!" Rodney hollered.

"I-I-I can't go on any longer!" Max flailed his arms around, attempt to hold himself above the water but he sank with bubbles.

"BOSS, HOLD ON!" The country boy take a deep breath and dove in. He quickly swam toward the bottom hatch and glance at the struggling aspiring villain before use all of his strength to pry the hatch off. He managed to open it barehanded and the water quickly drained as everyone panted heavily, Gaffers was doing the same thing in other room.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"Well, that was a pretty exciting day, huh?" Chris walks up to the bathrobe-claded castmates with a grin, "The Grips is getting their reward. About time, I was getting worried if you were cursed." He chuckled as the Grips glared at him, "Let's see what the Grips have won. An all-expenses-paid trip to beautiful British Columbia. That's right! You'll be staying at the luxurious inn on the volcano, a charming lodge teetering on the edge of a little-known active volcano on Vancouver Island. To get there, you have to…"

"Hell no!" The Grips said in unison.

"So you don't want this reward?" The host blinked, "What do you want?"

"I almost drowned! I demand you to bring these Gaffers to the Gilded Chris ceremony and eliminate one of them as our reward!" Max crossed his arms with a deadly glare, "Do it and I will spare you from death when I take over the world!"

"We're with him." Justin said and the Grips nodded their head.

"Um…Okay." Chris shrugged, "That'll be your reward, which means more money for me at the end of year. So…Screaming Gaffers, see you at the ceremony!"

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"In a twist, the reward challenge has just become a elimination challenge." The host grinned at the Screaming Gaffers, "Who would have seen that coming?"

"Psst…" Leshawna whispered to Gwen, "Are you with me to vote the bitch out?"

"Um…" The goth girl was about to say something but their host cut them off.

"Okay, time to cast your votes now!" Chris announced as the Gaffers voted for one of them and waits for a while until the host get his result. "The result is in." The host announced, "If you get your award, you can stay to do another challenge and if you don't get one…Well, you're gone! The awards go to…Dawn, Gwen, B, Naruto, Duncan." The said castmates catch their awards and it was down to Leshawna and Heather. "Well…Let's see who will get the final award? It goes to…"

"…" Heather glared at the sassy girl.

"…" Leshawna gave the queen bee a smug smirk.

"…" The Gaffers show no reactions.

"…Heather!" Chris grinned.

"WHAT!" The sassy girl gasped as she turns to her former team, "You voted for me? How could you guys do that to me?"

"You should have thought of that before you played us." Heather snorted.

"She's right." Duncan grunted, "That and you were getting snappy lately."

"B-B-But…" Leshawna attempted to get a word out but Chef just carried her off to the Lame-o-sine and tossed her in before the limousine speeded off.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

The goth girl decided to take a walk around the film lot before she hear someone calling out for her and she turns her head to see Naruto. "Why are you following me?" Gwen asked confusedly.

"Well, I just want to talk with you because you're been acting little different later and I'm just worried about you, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "You are getting more tired and don't talk much, is there something up?"

"Um…" The goth girl rubbed her arm, "It's my nightmare…I dreamt that Trent was going to kill me after I rejected him and…and…" Her voice cracked, "I don't know why I kept dream it over and over…I want it to stop…"

"…It's because you experienced something that you can't forget." The redhead said softly as he touched his hidden scars, "It's normal to have a recurring nightmare after faced something scary. I can understand that…It will last for a while but it will stop."

"H-H-How?" Gwen chocked on her tears and he pulls her in hug.

"It's up to you, Gwen." Naruto whispered in her ear as he stroke her back, "I'm going to tell you what someone once told me after my incident, dattebayo…You are not alone because you have friends and family that looks out for you." He held her shoulders with a gentle smile, "Don't forget that you are a brave and strong person, and don't let this nightmare rule your life, dattebayo."

"…"

"…Actually, I can't remember the exact words and she said it way better than I do, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Pfft!" Gwen covered her mouth with a snort as the redhead pouted, "Sorry, if you don't say that, I won't laugh at you."

"Nah, it's my fault anyway." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah…But thank anyway." The goth girl smiled, "Well, it's lunch time and I'm hungry."

"Same here, let's go." The redhead grinned at the goth girl.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"Oh, Big O." Naruto blinked at the kooky oaf in wheelchair, "You alright, dattebayo?"

"Hey, Naru, hey, Naru!" Owen mumbled nonsense before he turns on his blender, spilling the liquid foods all over the table.

"Um…I guess you're okay." The redhead deadpanned, his large friend must be on pain med. He wonders how long the side-effects will last for.

"He is." Chef grunted as he hand the oaf a drink, "I can't believe they make me serve the fatty maggot for a little accident."

"It was your fault in first place." Bridgette said, receiving a narrowed eyes from the cooker before he stomp away from them.

"I guess he don't get his paycheck yet, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head as he walk away from the Grips' table, "Well, glad to see you back, Big O."

"Bye, Naru, bye, Naru!" Owen blabbed with large wave.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

As soon as they finished their lunch, the host announced that they have to report to a certain location for their next challenge and they figured out the challenge's theme as the host walk up to them in military uniform. "Today we're all about war movies, so look lively, you…" Chris gestured to the cooker.

"Buckets of horse shit!" Chef barked.

"So, get ready for the first death-defying challenge, you…" The host said.

"Disgusting slimy crustaceans!" The cooker barked again.

"Move it, privates." Chris jabbed his thumb behind him, "Fall in."

"Sir, yes, sir!" The teams, beside a certain silent boy, shouted.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I've always wanted to be a marine." Duncan smirked, "They're rough, tough, they wear rad boots, and they say, 'Hoo-ah'! No clue what that means, but it just sounds so cool. Hoo-ah!"

_***Static***_

"Marine doesn't say that." Chef scowled with crossed arms, "Rebel maggot got it wrong."

* * *

"I can't wait to get my marine on." The punk smirked, "I'm the main course. The rest of you are gravy, as in on the side."

"I hope it's in our favor." Dawn said, "We're at a huge disadvantage."

"Then we better push it to 200% if we want to win this challenge!" Heather muttered, never noticed that she just cut B off again and the chuckling redhead patted his silent friend's back.

* * *

**(War Set: Plane)**

"Ok, people, remove your blindfolds." Chris smirked as the castmates removed their blindfolds, "When it comes to making a war movie, jumping out an airplane is the most dangerous stunt there is, so naturally it's our first challenge!" The host gestured at the opened door as the strong wind blew in and everyone gasped.

"If we live, I was thinking I should totally be our team's admiral." Lindsay said.

"Admirals are in charge of sailors." Beth corrected her, "Generals are in charge of soldiers, generally."

"But admiral sound cuter." The bombshell beamed, "So now I'd like to be called 'Admiral Lindsay, her hotness', ok?"

"If we are coming up with nickname then I demand you to call me 'Black Baron, his evilness'!" Max smirked evilly.

"Do I still call you boss?" Rodney scratched his head.

"…Yes, you do." The aspiring villain crossed his arms and the model sit between the Grip girls.

"Beth, Lindsay, I want to propose something, but don't get excited." Justin chuckled, "It's not marriage."

"No thank, I'm going to marry O." The bombshell waved him away.

"Um…Okay…" The model blinked, "Anyway…It's a long way from the airplane to the ground below."

"Three kilometers, to be exact." The farmer girl inputted.

"Wouldn't know." Justin shrugged, "Math is for ugly people. Here's the deal. I need you two to jump before me in case I need a soft place to land, ok?" The girls glared at him, "Now, you girls know I don't blink these eyelashes at just anybody." The glare gets harder, "…Nothing? When were your last eye exams?"

"Drop zone approaching!" Chris called out, "Form a line. It's time to par-tay! Stunt people undergo weeks of training before they parachute. Luckily, we're gonna skip all that and get to good part…Jumping!"

"Are you sure?" Owen gulped as the pain med finally wore off, "We'll die!"

"I know!" The host chuckled, "Hilarious! Time to jump!"

"There's only one way off this big old sliver bird." Izzy giggled as she attempted to push the oaf toward the door, "And it's though that door! Come on, it's not that scary!"

"Hello?" The oaf whimpered, "Crazy girl's pushing me off an airplane, and I haven't had a parachute lesson yet!"

"That's ok." Chris putted away his phone, "I just spoke to our research department. There were no parachutes in World War I!" B opened his mouth to say something but the queen bee cut him off again.

"So, what do we do for a challenge?" Heather glared.

"Simple!" The host kicked the parachute box out of the airplane and everyone gasped.

"Whoo-hoo!" The crazy girl leaped out, "Tell my pet rock I love her!"

"Who want to go next?" Chris grinned and the redhead peeked out of the door.

"Wait a second, it's…" That was all the redhead managed to said before the host push him out of the airplane, caused everyone in the airplane to scream at the host.

"No!" Owen cried out, "For the love of everything deep-fried, I'm coming for you, Naru!" He leap out of the airplane, caused it to tilt downward and forced all of the castmates to fall out. They screamed out of fear before they noticed one thing…They were on the mattress and everyone was fine.

"I should have known it. It was just a trick, dattebayo." Naruto groaned out under the bodies.

"Let's roll, soldiers, because the second part of this challenge is gonna blow your minds and everything else within a fifty-foot radius." The host chuckled.

* * *

**(War Set: Camp)**

Chef yanked the sheet off to reveal a pile of bombs and Izzy starts to bounce in excitation with psychotic grin. "Are those paint bombs?" Lindsay asked, recalling the very first challenge on the island.

"We've divided the camp into two halves." Chris explained as he ignored the bombshell's question, "Most creative and controlled splatter wins."

"Talk about a challenge custom-made for me." Duncan smirked, "I'm all over this."

"Same here." Naruto chuckled as he turns to his childhood friend, "Remember one time when I set off a lot of paint bombs in middle school on the last day, dattebayo?"

"How should I?" Heather rolled her eyes, "Almost all of the janitors quit this day."

"Best day ever." The redhead grinned.

"So what kind of splatter are we going to make?" Gwen asked.

"I got one." The punk chuckled evilly as he carrying the bombs with him, "Whiskers, Mute, help me out."

"You got it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and B shakes his head with a smile.

"Boys and their bombs." The goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Indeed." Dawn nodded.

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"Ok, minions, Admiral Lindsay, her hotness, is about to tell you how this is going to work." Lindsay stared at the map before she whispered to the farmer girl, "How is this going to work?"

"What we need to do is lay the explosives in a wide interlocking pattern to ensure maximum paint coverage." Beth said.

"What an excellent plan I came up with." The bombshell smiled, "Ok! Snap to it, please."

"I'll let you know that I'm not your minion at all." Max huffed.

"I'm way too weak to even think about working." Owen moaned.

"And my butt needs its beauty rest." Justin relaxed in a hammock with a smirk and the girls just flipped him over.

"Admiral Lindsay decrees that you will get up and work on this challenge!" Lindsay glared.

"Is it getting hot out here?" The model tore his shirt off, "Now, if you'll notice, I don't sport a six-pack. I got twelve. That's a dozen smokin' man-dominals."

"No one care about your stupid abs!" Bridgette growled, "Do your part or we'll vote you off!"

"Yeah!" Beth frowned, "Get to work, lazybones!"

"This…This can't be right." Justin stammered, "Have I really lost my lady-controlling mojo? Say it ain't so!"

"It's so, Juan." Lindsay deadpanned.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted with a grin as he glanced around, "Uh-oh, looks like you didn't even get started."

"Not so fast, senor Chris." Izzy smirked and the group turns around to see that the bombs were all over the house.

"Whoa!" The host grinned, "Now, that's what I call thorough."

"Izzy, what did you do?" The oaf asked.

"I didn't do it, Big O." The crazy girl grinned madly, "It was my friend, Explosivo!"

"Who's Explosivo?" The surfer girl blinked.

"Explosivo is loco for boom-boom!" Izzy said with Spanish accent, ignored the surfer girl's question.

"…Boss, she's scaring me…" Rodney gulped and the aspiring villain nods mutely.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

"Gaffers, are we ready?" Chris gave the punk a detonator.

"Time for a little punk rock." Duncan grinned and set off the explosives. It was like a firework with a lot of paint splatters and the result was a large green skull.

"And who says vandalism doesn't pay?" The host smirked before he walks away from the Gaffers.

"Got to hand it to you, that was really good one." Gwen smirked with hands on her hip.

"Eh, it's the better thing I can do in short time." The punk chuckled.

* * *

**(Killer Grip)**

"Are we ready to blow it up?" The host asked the Grips.

"Si, si, Explosivo is ready!" Izzy suddenly push the detonator.

"…"

"…"

Chris glanced at the unexploded explosives, "…Well, folks, looks like we're having some technical dif…" There was a sound of explode, followed by a huge pillar of paint before it splatters all over the host and Grips.

"Explosivo is one crazy hombre." The crazy girl laughed evilly.

"Explosive, yes." The host grumbled as he walk toward the Gaffer's side, "Creative and controlled, not so much. The Gaffers are victorious!" The said team cheered, "It is my honor to present your prize…" Chris gestured at the trunk as Chef pushed it on the cart, "The big trunk of mind-blowing secrets! You'll be defending it with your very lives in the final part of the challenge!"

* * *

**(War Set: Battlefield)**

"Are you okay, O?" Lindsay asked worriedly.

"Ugh…" Owen groaned, "It's hard to go number two…"

"I got what you need right here, Owen." Chef grunted as he brings the blender to the oaf, "A tasty bran smoothie for your sorry bound-up ass."

"No…" The oaf whimpered, "Bran…Smoothie…I need bacon-cheese blendy…"

"JUST DRINK THIS DAMN THING!" The cooker force-fed the flailing oaf, "IT'S FOR YOUR DAMN GOOD!"

* * *

Chris grinned at the teams, "Contestants, get ready to begin your next war challenge. It's a giant game of capture the flag, except in this case, the flag is the trunk of mind-blowing secrets! There's only one way to learn what's in the trunk, and that's to win the challenge. The team that wins the challenge will get immunity from tonight's vote and a peek inside this trunk…But be ready! The secrets inside will blow your brains to bits!"

"It better not be a paint bomb inside." Heather scowled.

"I wish!" The host laughed as he walk over to the sheet-covered object with Chef, "Gaffers, this is your base camp. Our set-decoration team wanted to build you guys a towering castle full of defensive possibilities, but they went to see a movie instead, so we're gonna give you this." The cooker removed the sheet to reveal a rotting…"I think it's a tool shed." Chris said unsurely before it falls apart, "…Was a tool shed. Good luck!"

"How can we defend this thing with nothing?" Gwen glared at the retreating host.

"We can make our own fort." Dawn offered her idea, "Kinda like a hole in ground or something." B opened his mouth to give his option…

"That's good idea." Heather said.

"You do whatever you want." Duncan grunted, "I'm gonna go set some booby traps."

"Need help, dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." The punk nodded, he remembered some of the redhead's traps during the nametag hunter.

"Well, since Duncan and Naruto are setting up their traps, we should get start on digging a hole." Gwen glanced at her team.

* * *

**(Killer Grips)**

Lindsay peeked through her binoculars and scanning the battlefield. "Admiral, what's going on?" Beth asked.

"Well, Diego and Nevan sort of, like, disappeared, and the rest of them are digging a hole for some weird reason." The bombshell replied.

"I recommend we attack immediately!" The farmer girl said.

"Team, Admiral Lindsay, her hotness, says it's time we attack." Lindsay ordered her team.

"Uh, first, Admiral Lindsay, a suggestion, um, from Explosivo." Izzy giggled, "He says we make a Trojan Taco."

"Ooh, I love Mexican food." The bombshell squealed.

"Ok, first we make a giant taco shell, five kilometers wide." The crazy girl grinned, "Then we load it with beef, beans, cheese…"

"And jalapenos?" Lindsay cut in, "I like it spicy."

"Si!" Izzy nodded, "Muy, muy caliente! But the salsa, my friends, the salsa we make from TNT!"

"Whoa, whoa, we are not going to blow them up!" Bridgette shouted, "We are just going to attack them and capture the trunk."

"Barbara's right." The bombshell nodded, "We are going to attack so…Let's go down there and fight!"

"Aw, man!" The boys grumbled.

"Now, listen, peeps." Lindsay cleared her throat, "I know you're frightened of going into battle, but I'm here to say, 'be strong, be fierce, be ferocious'. Go and fight for that trunk like it's boxing day and you're fighting for the cutest pair of yoga pants. Show no mercy!" The Grips cheered as they charge toward the battlefield, "I'll be here when you're done!"

* * *

The Gaffers watch on as the Grips charged past them without noticing anything and stepped on the net trap, hoisting most of the Grips up in air. "Hold on, guys…" Rodney reached for them but he hears a snap and look down to see a broken wire before the rope entrap his leg and flicked him across the battlefield with a scream. Duncan swing by and cut the net's rope as it flicked the rest of Grips in air, joining the country boy.

"That is really fun." The punk chortled.

"You said it, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he joined the rest of his team, "I already set up some traps so keep your eyes out for them.

"Sure, Whiskers." Duncan ran across the battlefield with an evil smirk, seems like he is really getting into it now.

"How you guys holding up?" The redhead asked.

"We're fine." Gwen replied, "Can't believe how easy the challenge is."

"Hai, they don't have one thing and that's prankster, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"That's true." Dawn said as she tugged the redhead's shirt before she whispers in his ear, "If we won the challenge, is tonight okay?"

"Um…Yeah, tonight." The redhead nodded at her with a smile.

* * *

The Grip members were hanging upside down with ropes around their legs after their several attempts and some of them grumbled at their luck. "Time's up!" Chris shows up with a chuckle, "The Gaffers have defended the chest, putting them in the winner's circle. That means the Grips will be sending home one of their own tonight. And now it's time to reveal to the winners the mind-blowing secrets within this trunk!" The Gaffers gathered around the trunk as it opened, "Here's what you were fighting for, team."

"…"

"…"

"…That's what we won today?" Heather glared at the empty trunk.

"Oh yeah!" The host laughed, "That's the madness of war!"

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"This one's a nail-biter." Chris smirked, "I'd say no one's safe tonight. Lindsay, how do you feel about your chances?"

"Let's face it, Cyrus." Lindsay placed her hand on chest, "It was my lousy admiraling that cost us the challenge. If I go home tonight, I won't blame anyone…Except Beth."

"Why me?" The said girl blinked.

"Well, I have to blame someone." The bombshell admitted.

"Then there's Izzy." The host sighed, "You overdid it on the bomb challenge and cost your team an important victory. Will it be your crazy bum sitting in the Lame-o-sine tonight for the second time?"

"Explosivo does not answer most answers." Izzy said.

"Justin, Beth and Lindsay seem to have kind of left your corner, pretty boy." Chris smirked at the model, "Are you worried?"

"Nah, I ever worry." Justin waved it away, "Causes wrinklage."

"All right, then." The host rolled his eyes, "Votes have been tabulated, so it's time to present the awards. Tonight, the Gilded Chris goes to…Beth, Max, Bridgette, Rodney, Lindsay, Owen…And now only two nominees left." The crazy girl and the model glanced at each other, "The final award goes to…"

"…" Izzy grinned with 'V' sign.

"…" Justin just crossed his arms.

"…Justin!" Chris announced.

"Por que?" The crazy girl gasped.

"Time to go, crazy maggot!" Chef quickly grabbed Izzy and tossed her in the Lame-o-sine.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm not saying I voted for Izzy just because she said I'm not cute." Justin smirked, "Ok, it was just because of that. Thing is, Beth and Lindsay told me that they were sending me home. So you see? I didn't lose my mojo. I just needed to shake things up, ha." He flipped his hair back, "With my new patented all-time lady-killing mega-flip. I'm back, baby."

_***Static***_

"I voted for her because she really scared me." Rodney rubbed his neck, "She's crazy than ol' Betsy!"

_***Static***_

"It's logical to vote a wild card off." Max crossed his arms, "She may will mess up my evil plans!"

* * *

**(Girl's Trailer)**

Dawn was about to step out but the queen bee stop her and look over her. "Are you going to wear these clothes?" Heather asked and the petite girl glanced at her clothes, it was just normal attires.

"Indeed, I am." Dawn said before Heather pull her toward the queen bee's suitcase and she pull out a sundress.

"Here, you can borrow this dress for the night." The queen bee grunted, "You have to look your better for the mock date. Hurry up!" The petite girl just blinked.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Naruto rubbed his head, he already told Bridgette about the mock date and she got really mad at him. Maybe he could have a talk with her after this mock date and try to work it out. "Naruto, are you ready?" The redhead jumped at Dawn's voice and turn around to see her as he tried to slow his heart down.

"You look really nice, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at the petite girl. She was wearing a blue floral sundress and her hair was tied in chignon. "Huh, is that Heat-chan's dress?" The redhead recognized the same dress that the queen bee always bring but hardly wear it.

"Indeed, it is." Dawn nodded, "She lend it to me and help me with my hair because she say that I have to look my best."

"Sound like her." The redhead chuckled as they walk together, "Well, let's go."

* * *

**(Woods)**

"Wow, I don't know this place existed, dattebayo." Naruto glanced around the woods, who would know that there was a real small forest in this film lot.

"I found this place a few days ago when I was searching for a place to meditate." Dawn replied as she takes hold of the redhead's hand, "I forget to thank you for agreeing to take me out on a mock date."

"It's okay, I'll do anything to help my friends out, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and glances at her held hand, it was really small and soft than it looks like. "So…What do you want to experience?"

"Hmm…" The petite girl glanced at him, "I just want to walk around with you like that and maybe a dance?"

"Oh, sure…" Naruto rubbed his head, "Is that all you want for the mock date?"

"Yes, I do." Dawn gave him a faintly smile and the redhead thought it make her look more cute.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

Chef releases a silent groan at the sound of gritting teeth from the surfer girl behind him and he can hear her stabbing the fork into the table. "Clumsy maggot, stop it." The cooker grunted, "You're giving me a headache and you don't like it when I have a headache."

"Oh, sorry…" Bridgette muttered angrily, "I'm just mad…"

"Because of brat?" Chef crossed his arms and she knows that he mean Naruto because the cooker only calls the redhead that.

"Kinda…I'm also mad at myself for not saying anything." The surfer girl sighed, "I don't know what to do because that's my…"

"First relationship." He sighed as the cooker rubbed his head, "Look, I know it's not my place to say anything but…There's no perfect relationship and it's also brat's first relationship so you can't blame him for being a densest brat in the whole fucking world."

"He's not that dense…" Bridgette stared at Chef for a while, "…Ok, he is."

"Yeah…Just tell him how you really feel." The surfer girl opened her mouth to say something but the cooker raised his hand, "And don't say that it will ruin everything between you two! Jeez, you teenagers always keep making easy things look so damn complicated. Just talk to him and work things out. All the relationship always has rocky times and it happened to everyone…"

"…Thank, Chef." Bridgette smiled softer, "I never thought that you really car…"

"If you tell anyone about me going softie on you maggots…" Chef slammed the plate in front of the surfer girl, "YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU WERE IN HELL!"

"Got it." Bridgette stared at the stomping cooker with paled face.

* * *

**(Woods)**

That felt little weird for the redhead, it was the first time he dance with a girl in the woods at night and they was doing the waltz, courtesy of Dawn's request. "Enjoy it so far, dattebayo?" Naruto smiled at the petite girl and she just nods, focusing on her feet so she doesn't make any mistakes. They kept went on for hours while making a small talk about each other.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

After walk the petite girl back to her trailer and wish her a good night, Naruto was about to enter his trailer until he hear someone calling out to him and he turns around to see his girlfriend. "O-Oh, Bri-chan." The redhead rubbed his head nervously, he doesn't know if the surfer girl was still mad at him.

"Um…Do you have some time?" Bridgette rubbed her arm.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said, "You know I always have time for you anytime."

"Can we walk around for a while?" The surfer girl smiled and the redhead nodded as he joins her for their walk.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

It was really quiet for couple as they walk around with held hands and they were thinking about what to say. "Naruto, I want to tell you something but it was hard for me to say it." Bridgette sighed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I…I'm scared." The surfer girl muttered, "I'm really scared that it's our first relationship and um…someone told me that the first relationship will never work out and you will replace me with someone better than me…Because of that, I got really jealous when the girls talk to you and I kept get worry that it will be one of them that will replace me because I'm too plain and I don't want that to happen…"

"Bri-chan, don't think like that, dattebayo." The redhead stopped her as he look in her teary eyes, "I don't know who told you that. It's true that first relationship don't work out…" The surfer girl flinched, "But there are some first relationships that turn out well and I know a few people who got married in their first relationship." He wiped Bridgette's tears off, "And you're not plain to me at all, dattebayo. To me, you're unique…I love every part of you, I love your clumsiness, your laidback attitude, your friendly nature…Hell, I even love your jealousy because it show me how much you really care about me…" Naruto cupped her cheeks as they look into each other's eyes, "I really love you so much that there's no one that will ever replace you in my life…I love you, Bridgette Paige."

"…I love you too, Naruto McLean-Uzumaki." Bridgette smiled brightly before they kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

**(Studio 83)**

It has been a several days after their war challenge and the host ordered everyone to meet him for their challenge of the day. "Today's challenge is…" Chris gestured at the 60's city set, "Mafia theme! The plot is that the Grip family is muscling in the Gaffer family's turf and it's up to the Gaffer to defend their territory." Chef passed out the mafia jackets and the castmates noticed that they have the nametags on back. "That's right! To take your enemies out, all you have to do is rip the nametag off." The host chuckled, "The rules are very simple…First, one team will defend by evading the attack team while the other team will attack by ripping the nametags off…Second, the team's position will alterative between attack and defend each ten minutes. Understand?"

"…Did you just take it off Running Man show again?" Heather narrowed her eyes at the host.

"…Maybe…" The host glanced around with shifty eyes, "Anyway! Gaffer family will defend first and I'm giving them a head start to hide before I start the game…" The Gaffers ran off into the city set.

* * *

**(B)**

"_Five minutes start now! Five minutes start now!"_ B glanced around as the loudspeakers announced the start of their challenge and he noticed a empty small box before he jump in, hiding himself in the box.

* * *

**(Owen)**

"Where do you think they are hiding?" The oaf glanced at the surfer girl as they walk together and checked their surrounding for any Gaffers.

"I really don't know…" Bridgette tapped her cheek as she glanced at the black car, "Do you think one of them must be in this one?"

"Maybe…" Owen peeked inside, "Nope, not even a cookie crumb." The surfer girl rolled her eyes at his comment.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I thought it would be easy but it's really hard to find them." Rodney groaned, "I'm not good at finding things."

_***Static***_

"It's really good thing that we start with the defensive." Heather smirked with crossed arms, "We can find a lot of hiding places and use it against the Grips when we get in attack position."

* * *

**(Gwen)**

The goth girl skids on her feet at the turn and run down the alley, followed by Max and Lindsay. They found her in one of the hidden boxes and Gwen took off before they have a chance to rip her nametag off. "As your future leader, I order you to surrender!" The aspiring villain wheezed out as he held his side, "Just give me a break!"

"Like hell, I will!" The goth girl quickly leap off the trashcan and grabbed on the fire escape's ladder. She climbs up with a smirk, ignored the grumbling Grips and she was about to get away but someone was already up there. "…Oh man…" Gwen groaned at the sight of smirking farmer girl.

"Two choices, which ones will you take?" Beth asked with a coyly smirk.

"_Sixty seconds left! Sixty seconds left!"_

"Quick!" Lindsay gasped, "Tear it off before it's too late!" The farmer girl climbed down the ladder and attempt to rip the goth girl's nametag off but she lean back out of Beth's reach.

_Riiip!_

Gwen's eyes widened and turn her head to see that it was Max that ripped her nametag off by standing on top of the bombshell's shoulders.

"_Gwen out! Gwen out! Time's up! Switch! Start in ten seconds!"_

"Oh great…" The goth girl huffed, only if she last a few seconds.

* * *

**(Justin)**

"Alright." The model smirks at the announcement of Gwen's elimination and prepare himself for the start of the second round.

"_Start! Start! Start!"_

_Riiip!_

Justin slowly turns around to see the smirking silent boy, it turn out that he was hiding in the box right behind him.

"_Justin out! Justin out!"_

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"How humiliating is that?" The model groaned, "The second round barely start and I just got out in just few seconds…Ugh!" Justin sighed, "At least, I won't get my beautiful body injured in this brutal challenge."

* * *

**(Dawn)**

The petite girl walks past a door before she stops and turns around to open the door. "Eep!" Rodney yelped in the small closet, he thought the fake store has a big room but it was just a small closet. "C-C-C-Can…Um…" The country boy stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Dawn said as if she knows what he was going to say.

_Riiip!_

"_Rodney out! Rodney out!"_

"I'll be off then." The petite girl nods her head at the country boy before walk away as if she didn't rip his nametag off.

"B-B-Bye…" Rodney stuttered, he doesn't know how the hell did this girl just knew where he was hiding…Maybe it was because he kept bumped around in the closet?

* * *

**(Owen)**

The oaf kept locked the door every time it got unlocked and look outside. "Come on, Big O, the longer you stay in, the harder it will be for you, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he picked the door's lock with Duncan on other side of the car, "You shouldn't hide in this car."

"Can you just let me go?" Owen begged, "I promise that I will let you go if I caught you!"

"Hmm, Duncan?"

"I say hell no." The punk grunted, "Just stop locking the damn door!"

"NEVER!" The oaf wailed.

* * *

**(Heather)**

The queen bee shakes her head at the screaming bombshell as she open the door before close it to open other door. "You're so fast!" Lindsay panted as she ran to another door and open it to see Heather again.

'…No, you are just running in circle…' Heather rolled her eyes, it turns out that the bombshell thought that the doors will lead to different rooms and in reality, it was just a wall with four doors in one room. The queen bee just ripped Lindsay's nametag off, just in time before the end of second round.

* * *

**(B)**

"_Switch! Start in ten seconds!"_

"Can you believe how lucky I am?" Beth sighed happily and the silent boy fidgeted around with sweats on his face. He just stumbled up on the farmer girl when she was hiding in one of the hidden boxes and was going to rip her nametag off but it was too late for him.

"_Start! Start! Start!"_ B quickly turns around and was about to run off but…

_Riiip!_

"_B out! B out!"_

"Sorry, better luck next time." Beth ran off with a wave and the silent boy sighed.

* * *

**(Max)**

"Where are they?" The aspiring villain mumbled to himself as he turned around the corner of the alley to see Duncan.

"Let's hang out." The punk chortled with an evil smirk.

"Um…How about no?" Max gulped.

"I wasn't asking you." Duncan picked him up at arm length and carried him to the hiding spot. "All I need is just five minutes to getting know you."

"HELP!" The aspiring villain screamed, "I'M BEING KIDNAPPED! I NEED AN ADULT!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Not my job." Chef crossed his arms.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

The surfer girl chased the petite girl as she duck into the alley and Bridgette turns around the corner to see nothing. She glanced around and slowly walks in with her guard up before she heard a soft sound of footsteps. She turns her heads to see Dawn ran away from her. "…How can she do that?" Bridgette muttered to herself, the alley was dead-end and there was barely anything to hide in.

_Riiiip!_

"_Dawn out! Dawn out!"_

"Whoo-hoo!" The surfer girl can hear the oaf's cheer, "I did it!" It turn out that the petite girl just ran into Owen when he was just passing though.

"_Time's up! Switch! Ten seconds!"_

* * *

**(Duncan)**

"Well, I really enjoy our little chat." The punk chuckled as he tore Max's nametag off and walk away from the grumbling aspiring villain.

"I will make you regret for eliminate me!" Max shook his fist at Duncan's back with a scowl.

"_Max out! Max out! Max out! Max out! Max out!"_

"Shut up!" The aspiring villain cried out.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"Leave me alone!" Beth cried out as she ran up the fire escape, followed by the redhead.

"Sorry, Beth." Naruto grinned as he reached out for her nametag, "Can't do that, dattebayo." The farmer girl twisted her torso to evade the redhead's hand and quickly ran across the rooftop before she skidded to stop in front of the ledge.

"Um…" Beth gulped and turns around to see the smirking redhead. "…Go easy on me?"

_Riiiip!_

"_Beth out! Beth out!"_

"Sorry about that, dattebayo." Naruto ran off with a wave and the farmer girl sighed at her luck, at least she last longer than usual.

* * *

**(Heather)**

"I have been waiting for that for a long time." The queen bee smirked evilly as the surfer girl glared at her, "Only three minutes left, I wonder if you can outlast it? Let's find out!" Heather lunged at Bridgette but the surfer girl evades her attacker and ran off, only to run into the dead-end alley. Bridgette turn on her heels and gritted her teeth as the queen bee charged toward her, well, she won't go out without a fight!

* * *

**(Duncan)**

"That's kind of sad." The punk muttered as Owen crawl on fours with a heavy pant after a long chase, "Let me put you out of your misery."

_Riiiip!_

"_Owen out! Owen out!"_

"Oh thank the sweet beans!" The oaf flopped on the floor, "It was hell…Hell, I tell you…"

"Yeah, yeah." Duncan rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

_Riiiip!_

"Finally!" Heather panted with a few tears in her clothes as the disarray surfer girl glared at her, "I hope they will vote for you this time!" Their fight was two minutes and thirty seconds long.

"_Bridgette out! Bridgette out! Challenge over! Challenge over!"_

* * *

"In the end, the Gaffer family defended their turf!" Chris grinned, "Even if it was just a short challenge, the Gaffers won." The said team cheered, "And Grips, see you at the Gilded Chris ceremony…You know the drills by now."

"Ugh…" Bridgette groaned with her teammates.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"I'm starting to think that your team must be cursed, I mean is that your fifth elimination now?" The host chuckled, "Seriously, you must be cursed…Anyway, the results are in and I'm sure that you all know what I was going to say, right?"

"Yes, we do." The Grips deadpanned.

"Yep, the Gilded Chris go to…" Chef tossed the awards to the castmates as the host mentioned their names, "Bridgette, Lindsay, Owen, Max, Beth! It's down to Justin and Rodney…Justin, you let your guard down and it got you out of the challenge in a shortest time ever! Rodney, you let a little girl rip your nametag off because you were just a stuttering mess…" The two boys glanced at each other, "The final award goes to…"

"…" Rodney swallowed his Adam's apple.

"…" Justin blinked with blank face.

"…Justin!" Chris announced, "Country boy, it's time to sleep with the fishes." The host paused to laugh, "Get it? It's because we just had a mafia challenge…" No one say anything for a while, "…Forget you." He grumbled to himself as Chef brings Rodney to the Lame-o-sine.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Noooo!" Max screamed angrily, "I can't believe it, I just lost my valuable minion! Someone is going to pay for it! Mark my words!"

_***Static***_

"Sorry, Rod." Owen rubbed his head, "You're too strong and it's better to get you out when we have a chance."

_***Static***_

"I have nothing against Rodney." Justin shrugged, "But I don't want to go against him after the merge if it happens."

* * *

**(The Aftermath Show: Main Stage)**

"Yo, everyone." Geoff grinned, "I'm Geoff."

"And I'm Eva." Eva grunted, "Welcome back to Aftermath, tonight we will have five losers joining us."

"Babe, they ain't losers…"

"What did I just tell you?!" The bodybuilder growled.

"Sorry!" The party boy gulped, "Anyway, we may see some of 'tudes on today's show, 'cause we've got Harold, Jo, DJ, Leshawna, and Rodney!" The audience gave their hosts a cheer and applauds.

"And we've got the guys from the first season." Eva gestured at the peanut gallery, never noticed that her boyfriend just walk offstage for some reason and she turn back to see nothing. "Where is he?" The bodybuilder snarled, "I'm going to break his fucking spine for…"

"We're on nationwide television." Noah cleared his throat.

"Oh…" Eva rubbed her head, "Well, between our episodes, there were five eliminations…I don't count the crazy girl's elimination at all because she lost twice and we don't need to interview her again…" She glanced at the empty seat and growled as the party boy finally shows up next to her. "Where the hell were you?!"

"Um, I was fixing my hair." Geoff rubbed his head with a sheepish grin.

"You what!" Eva snarled as she hit his arm, "If you do it again next time, I'll really break your fucking back!"

"Yes, dear…" The party boy winced in pain, "Let's welcome our first guest…It all took one bad make-up and a scheme to take her down, the jockette with attitude, Jo!" The audience cheered for the jockette as she walks toward the seat with a scowl on her face, "What's up, Jo…"

"Shut it, slacker!" Jo growled.

"Whoa, you sound very pissed off…" Geoff gulped.

"I am pissed off!" The jockette snarled, "I just found out that it was the pretty boy that just got me voted off! When I get my hands, I'm going to…" She murmured to herself, something about nail bats and face.

"Um…Eva?"

"Well, how do you feel about your experience on the Total Drama Action as one of five new contestants?" The bodybuilder asked.

"It's hard to say." Jo shrugged, "All I can say is that Chris really talk a lot and it was little hard to keep things moving because you don't know when the challenge will start." Some of the teenagers nodded, "Another than that, it suck that I missed my chance of getting this stupid million bucks."

"While we are chatting with Jo, let's check in on the eliminated castmates to see how they are doing backstage." Geoff gestured at the large screen above them.

* * *

**(Backstage Room)**

Leshawna grumbled to herself with crossed arms as the boys was just sitting around, waiting for their cue to come out on the stage. "I can't believe they choose Heather over me!" The sassy girl threw her arms up, "I tried to warn them that bitch will be up to something but do they listen? Nooo!" The boys glanced at each other and they were not sure what to say about it before they shrugs at each other.

"I'm really nervous because my momma is here today, and I promised I'd never fib again." DJ gulped.

* * *

**(Main Stage)**

The hosts whispered to each other about who they will bring out next as the intern bring Momma to her chair next to the peanut gallery. "Is this thing on?" Leshawna asked on the giant screen, "Hey, everyone! Leshawna's in house!" Her eyes widened at some booing from the audience, they don't like how she tricked her own team to get a reward.

"Let's bring DJ out here as we watch the footage of his time in TDA." Eva grunted and the audience cheered for the Jamaican giant as they watch his moment on screen, never noticed that the bodybuilder just pulled her boyfriend back in seat when he attempted to redo his make-up.

"DJ started out as a strong contender this season." Geoff said.

"But it was too short for him when he felt too guilty about his illegal alliance with Chef." The bodybuilder said, "He decided to man up and quit. Here's DJ!" The Jamaican giant walks in with a wave and smile as the audience cheered again before he takes his seat.

"Hey, everybody." DJ smiled, "What's up?"

"So, man, does it suck to lose a chance to get million bucks?" Geoff asked.

"Not at all, I keep my integrity and that's worth more." The Jamaican giant chuckled.

"Oh come on, that is total bullsh…OW!" The party boy cried out at the head smack from his girlfriend.

"Don't mind him." Eva ignored the whining party boy, "We decided not to do the 'Truth or…' because someone thinks it will be good idea to drop a fucking anvil."

"I still think it was good idea…" Geoff held up his hands at the scowling bodybuilder, "But I disagree with myself, my honey bear!"

"Good boy." The bodybuilder smirked, "We better keep things going because we are on limit time and three more guests to go…Let's check the webcam. We have Gordon from London."

* * *

**(Webcam)**

"Hi, mates." Gordon sneered, "I'm from London…Ontario…And I want to be a chef. I'm making DJ's sandwiches, but there's some stupid, fucking ingredient I can't fucking figure out a shit!

* * *

The hosts quickly cut it off with shocked expression. "Guess Gordon's got a temper on him…" Geoff chuckled nervously, "DJ?"

"Um…It's family's secret ingredient that I can't share." The Jamaican giant rubbed his head as his momma passed out the sandwiches to the teenagers, "Sorry, man…"

"It's cool, man." The party boy waved it off, "I think it's time to bring Harold out, please welcome him!" There was scattered applauding for the nerd.

"Hey, hey, it's me, the awesome contestant with many mad skills..." Harold waved at the audience.

"Your skills suck!" Someone shouted from the back of the audience.

"Well, you can't win them all…" The nerd taking his seat in front of the smirking hosts with a groan.

"Harold, what did you think when they voted you off in the Action?" Eva asked.

"It's really obvious, they have to vote me off because they know that I totally can own them with a lot of my mad skills…"

"No, it's not!" The same person shouted, "You really really suck!" The nerd glared at the person and he can see that the person must be very skinny since he has a small head.

"Want me to pwn you?!" Harold pulled out tied yo-yos and swings it around.

"Fine!" The man stood up, revealing that he have a huge muscles and was really tall.

"…"

"…"

"…My good sir, why don't you take a seat and I'll shut up?" The nerd said nervously with cold sweats and the man sat down.

"So, how do you feel about your former team doing well without you there?" Geoff asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." Harold shrugged, "All I can do is just rooting for my former team until the merge and from there, it will be hard to choose a person to support."

"True." The party boy nodded.

"It's time to bring out another new guy." Eva grunted, "He's from countryside and give DJ a ran for his money in height but he is very shy around girls, I give you Rodney."

"Uh, hey fellas…" Rodney waved at the audience with nervous expression as he walk onstage and the peanut gallery dropped their jaws at the size of the country boy.

"He's really huge in person…" Tyler paled and the teenagers give him nods.

"Eva, I'll take over here since…Ya know…" Geoff rubbed his head as his girlfriend affirmed with a grunt, "Rodney, I'm curious why you always get tongue-tied around chicks?"

"Um…Well…" Rodney rubbed his head, "I'm not sure…My pa guess that it's because I'm very shy and nervous around girls…"

"…And that's it?" The party boy raised his eyebrows, "No fun…Eva?" The said girl whispered in his ear, "Um…Eva want to know what do you think of Total Drama Action…Why do you always ask the same question?"

"Just because I'm curious about what they think of this show." The bodybuilder grunted.

"I think it was interesting and kinda fun, only if there weren't a lot of back-to-back challenges." The country boy sighed, "And Chris was little cuckoo in head if you know what I mean."

"Try big cuckoo." Noah deadpanned.

"Now it's time for our final guest." Geoff grinned, "Our guest is sassiest, not afraid to say the piece of her mind, and proud…"

"Not to mention that she lied her way to get a spa reward and pinning against a bee." Eva grunted.

"Welcome Leshawna!" The audience booed at the sassy girl as she shows up onstage and takes her seat, sending a glare toward the booing audience.

"Hey, everybody." Leshawna said.

"Hey, liar." The bodybuilder muttered.

"How does it feel when the team voted you off for tricking them in a cruel way?" The party boy asked.

"It's not cruel!" The sassy girl defended, "I just want a damn spa treatment because you have no idea what I went through this stupid show. I got a crocodile skin on my feet!"

"So you lied to get it by playing with your team's feeling and take their chance to spend some time with their favorite person?" Eva scowled.

"Ugh, why are you people getting sore over it?" Leshawna crossed her arms, "It's just a stupid reward!"

"True, it's just a stupid reward but what you did was wrong still." The bodybuilder growled.

"Speak of sore…" Geoff cut in, "I'm curious why you are gunning for Heather?"

"Because she's a bitch that will play us and do anything to wins the game, even by cheating!" The sister snarled.

"You're the bitch this time." Eva grunted, "I watch every episodes and this season, she did nothing but just saying her options and doing the challenges by book."

"Um…I agree with her." The party boy rubbed his head nervously, "She did nothing to you at all during the action, even on the Island too…You were kind of a…um…Ya know…"

"No, I'm not!" Leshawna stood up with a deadly glare, "Prove it!"

"You want a proof?" The bodybuilder grabbed the sister's arm before she dragged Leshawna with her to the backstage room, "You are going to watch all the current Total Drama Action episodes right now!"

"Um…" Geoff glanced around, "Well, since our time is almost up, that's all for today! See you next time."

* * *

**(Film Lot: Trailers)**

It was noon and the castmates grumbled to themselves as the host smirked at them, he just surprised them with another challenge since he felt that the mafia challenge was short for his taste. "This challenge is another elimination challenge and the theme is… Zombie apocalypse!" Chris chuckled.

"But didn't we just do the horror challenge already?" Bridgette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was slasher theme…" The host tapped his chin, "And I'm not sure about zombie apocalypse flick because some said it's in horror genre and the other said it's apocalypse genre…Meh, why worry about it when there's a challenge to do!" Chris laughed evilly.

"Somehow I don't have a good feeling about that…" No one knows who said it but they all agreed with this person.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Your challenge is a running course, filled with zombie obstacles." Chris gestured at the large course and they can see a lot of obstacles. The first obstacle was a dozen of zombie dummies with swinging arms on both side of the first line. The next obstacle, they can see a couple of paintball guns with a lot of zombie standees and the final obstacle…

"Is that Chef as zombie, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked at the moaning cooker in zombie costume.

"Oh, yeah!" The host chuckled, "He's fastest, meanest, smartest, and strongest! The Chef-bie!" Chef-bie bellowed out with dripping saliva, "One member of the teams will have to complete the course by himself or herself and when this person get across the finish line, the next member have to start the course right away. When all of your teammates complete the course, all of your times will add together for the total time, the team who finish it faster than other team wins! With me so far?" The castmates nodded, "Great… If these zombie dummies touch you as you run though the first obstacle, we will add five seconds to your time for each touch. On your second obstacle, you have to shoot each standee in heads, you can't go to the next obstacle until you get them all. The final part is that you have to get past the Chef-bie if you want to reach to the finish line…" Chris looked over them to make sure that they understand him, "Who want to go first?"

"I will go first." Duncan stepped up with a grunt.

"I'll do it." Bridgette said.

"Ready to eat my dust?" The punk smirked at the glaring surfer girl.

"Get on your marks…" Chris used his air horn, "ACTION!" The runners took off and Duncan weaves around the zombie dummies, dodge every arm as Bridgette gets touch three times.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Evading the cops for years really paid off." Duncan crossed his arms with a smirk.

* * *

He was about to reach the second obstacle but the surfer girl beat him by hair and start to fire her paintball gun at the targets, Duncan quickly get the another paintball gun and fire right away. Bridgette was first to finish and race toward Chef-bie, followed by the punk. The cooker zombie roared at them as he charged toward them with outreaching arms and attempt to grab the two runners. Duncan slide under Chef-bie's legs and Bridgette sidestepped out of the cooker's reach as they both ran toward the finishing line, chased by the cooker. They passed the line, the punk in lead by a hair, and Chef-bie roared in fury as he stumbled back to his spot.

"What's my time?" Duncan asked with a smirk and the host checked their time before he adds the penalty time to the surfer girl's time.

"Duncan, 6:23, Bridgette, 6:39." Chris grinned, "Beth and Dawn, you're next…Go!" The said girls quickly take off at the host's shout and run across the first obstacle. The petite girl only get two touches while the farmer girl receive five touches as they race toward the paintball guns and start it right off. Beth completed first and Dawn follow her after ten seconds since it was her first time with paintball gun. After evading the cooker for a while, they finally finished the course in Beth's victory. "The total time…" Chris chuckled, "8:15 for Dawn and 7:57 for Beth."

* * *

After a couple of races with B, Gwen, Lindsay, and Justin, they were watching Heather and Owen shooting at the zombie standees. "I totally know that Owen have no chance in the first obstacle." Justin groaned.

"You know what they always say?" Duncan smirked at the sight of Chef-bie chasing the screaming runners around, "the fat people always go first zombie apocalypse."

"Finally…" Heather crossed the finishing line with a grunt and she turns around to smirk at the screaming oaf in Chef-bie's hand before the cooker tossed him away. Owen rolled himself toward the goal and crossed it with his body.

"Too…Tired…" The oaf wheezed, "To...Stand…Up…"

"I won't announce Heather's and Owen's time since we will add all of your times together after their race." Chris gestured at Max and Naruto, "You guys ready? If not…GO!" He laughed evilly as the final runners set off. The redhead flip over one of the zombie's arms then slide under several zombies' arms and flip to his feet as he race toward the second obstacle. The aspiring villain was not lucky, Max kept bump into each zombies with a scream as he attempts to pass them.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I really don't deal with horror things very well." Max scowled, "When I take over the world, the first thing I will do…Ban every horror movies, games, books, everything that related to horror!"

* * *

"Raaah!" Chef-bie charged toward the smirking redhead before he jumped and push himself off the cooker's head. The cooker fall down with a snarl and turns his head to see Naruto joining his team before glance at the second obstacle to see that the aspiring villain was running to him, this one will not get away like the other maggots! "RAAAAH!" Chef-bie screamed as he chased the screaming villain, "Rah raaah raaaaah!"

"Get away from me!" Max wailed and it went on for a while.

* * *

"Chef, you really traumatized him." Chris chuckled as Max sucked his thumb in fetus position, "Nice! Ok, it's time to reveal the teams' total time! Gaffers, your total time is…44 minutes and 38 seconds! Grips, your total time is…"

"43 minutes…43 minutes…" Bridgette chanted to herself with crossed fingers.

"37 seconds…37 seconds…" Beth gulped, one second can be good enough.

"…50 minutes and 22 seconds!" The host laughed as the Screaming Gaffer team cheered, "I'll see you at Gilded Chris ceremony…again…"

"I think Chris must be right about the curse…" Justin sighed.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"Ok, Bridgette, Justin, Lindsay, and Beth, you got your awards and will do more challenges." Chris grinned as the said castmates set their award aside, "It's down to you two, Owen, Max. Owen, I hope you can lose your weight soon if the zombie apocalypse actually happens. Max, you are such a scaredy-cat because you keep running away from Chef-bie longer than anyone does."

"He's too scary!" Max shivered with thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah…" The host chuckled, "The final award goes to…"

"…" The oaf gulped nervously.

"…" The aspiring villain kept sucking his thumb.

"…Owen!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen cheered, "Whoops, sorry, Max."

"Blast!" Max screamed in fury as Chef-bie dragged him to the Lame-o-sine, "I'll get you someday, Chris, mark my words! SOMEDAY!"

"Oh, I don't know about it." Chris snickered as the limousine drove away from the film lot, "Grips, have a good sleep and don't let the zombie bite."

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The next morning, the castmates were eating their breakfast and Duncan craved into the table with his knife out of boredom, noticing the queen bee's glare. "What?" The punk grunted.

"Vandal…Weird goth girl..." Heather growled, "Mute…Hippy…Idiot…This is one weird team to be in."

"Weird is awesome than normal, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Said the guy this made everything weirder than weird." The queen bee deadpanned.

"But you don't mind it anyway, Heat-chan." The redhead smirked at his grumbling childhood friend and waving his hand at B as the silent boy walk out of the tent. He never knows that his silent friend just got kidnapped by the interns.

"I feel so lucky to still be here." Beth smiled.

"And I am back on track!" Owen gestured at his face with a huge grin, "My jaw's unwired and back in business! I can finally eat like normal people!"

"Or like ten normal people…" Justin stared at the gobbling oaf.

"I still can't get over the fact that you just healed from a serious injury in just a couple weeks." Bridgette muttered and the oaf smelled something in air.

"Sorry, you guys, but there's a great smell coming from Chef's steam table, and seconds are a-wasting!" Owen flipped over the table and land in the kitchen behind the Gaffer's table and everyone blinked at his surprisingly acrobatic talent.

"…When can he do that?" Gwen deadpanned.

* * *

Everyone just finished their breakfast and was about to leave the tent until they see a rope dropping in the middle of the tent, glance up to see their host slide down the rope with grin on his face. "What an entrance." Beth said.

"Consider it a hint as to today's movie genre." Chris grinned.

"Is it lame-o rock climbing wannabe host movies?" Duncan rolled his eyes.

"No." The host scoffed, "We're paying tribute to the action-packed bank heist gangster caper film."

"Um…" Justin glanced at his team, "Chris, our team is missing a player."

"B is also not here." Dawn said.

"B and Owen are gone, people, because rescuing them is the first part of your challenge." Chris smirked at the gasping castmates, "They've both been locked up in state-of-the-art safes along with all the tools each team will need to commit a movie-perfect bank robbery. Your job is to crack the safes, rescue your teammates, grab the equipment and try to be the first ones to rob the first national bank of Chris. Let's kick it, gangstas." The rope lifted their host up and everyone look at each other.

* * *

**(Grip's Safe)**

"Hello?" Owen took the bag off his head, "I can handle being ambushed and carried away by unknown thugs who keep saying, 'whoa, this dude is heavy', but would it kill them to a little catering in the vault?!"

* * *

**(Gaffer's Safe)**

B paces around the safe and rubbing his chin, thinking about how to get out of this place.

* * *

**(Safes)**

"Duncan, do you have some experience with cracking safes?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, ask a criminal if he can crack the safe." Duncan snorted before he turns to the lock combination, "…Yes, I can. Just give me a few minutes." They asked Naruto for his help since he had some experience breaking in school and his reply was that he only knows how to pick a lock but not the lock combination.

* * *

"Do you think it's like cracking an egg?" Lindsay asked.

"My boyfriend has a bad habit of cracking his knuckles." Beth said as she tried to break in the safe, "Some people say it's gross. I think it's adorable 'cause it's him."

"Um…" Bridgette blinked, "Try not to be rude but how does it relate to cracking the safe?"

"Oh, sorry!" The farmer girl giggled, "I got to say it because 'crack' keep making me think of Brady." The Grips glanced at each other with nervous expression, this girl is getting crazy over a nonexistent person.

* * *

"And…" Duncan smirked as he opened the door, "There! Whiskers, what's the time?"

"Roughly eight minutes, give or take, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and the punk snapped his fingers as B walk out with equipment bag in his arms.

"You're okay?" Dawn asked and the silent boy nods at her.

"Let's go, we better widening the gap between them and us." Gwen said and they ran off to the next location.

* * *

After Justin's failed attempt to get code from Chris, the Grips sat in front of the vent and listen to Owen's screaming for foods. "That's it!" The model glanced at the vent with a smirk, "If we can somehow pipe the smell of delicious food into that safe…"

"We'll unleash the power of O!" Lindsay caught on.

"Exactly!" Justin sighed, "But we don't have any food, delicious or otherwise."

"Don't worry." Beth pulled out a perfume bottle, "Back when I was single, I bought a bottle of Desperado, the fragrance of last resort. It attracts men with the same cutting-edge technology supermarkets use to attract customers."

"Meaning?" The model asked.

"It smells just like roast chicken." The farmer girl smirked.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"What kind of company sells a perfume that smells like roast chicken?" Bridgette raised her eyebrows with widened eyes.

* * *

**(Grip's Safe)**

"No, I've never tried plutonium…" Owen muttered hungrily before he smells something from the vent, "Oh, sweet whipped topping, there's chicken out there! People shouldn't make me hungry! You don't like me when I'm hungry!" The oaf's eyes turned green and started to bang on the safe's vault. It took him a while to break though the safe.

* * *

**(Bank Set)**

"Ready?" Gwen glanced at her masked team with paintball guns.

"We're ready, dattebayo." Naruto smirked and ran in with his team.

"This is a robbery!" Duncan shouted.

"Welcome, Gaffers!" Chris suddenly stands up from under the table with a smirk as the said team jumped at his sudden appearance, "You've beaten the Grips to the scene, so you'll get first crack at the teller." B opened his mouth to ask his host about something but…

"Speaking of Grips, where are they?" Heather asked, what they don't know is that Owen was having a breakdown from lacking of foods. The punk glanced at the mysterious blonde teller and starts to check her out as she faced away from them.

"Afternoon, ma'am." Duncan leans on the counter with coyly smirk, "That's a great set of legs you got there, but right now I'd like to focus on those lovely hands of yours. I need them to start filling this pillowcase with cash."

"Anything else I can do for you today…" The teller turned around as she took the blond wig off to revealing Country, "Duncan?"

"EE!" The punk squeaked before he passes out from shock.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked and B opens his mouth to say something.

"Hey, Courtney, been a while." Naruto chuckled, unawake of the fact that he just cut his silent friend off, as the Killer Grip team ran in the bank and blink at the CIT.

"Teams, it is my…" Chris struggled to say something as he held the contact in his hand, "Honor to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the game, and we're all…'exceedingly happy' about it."

"She got booted out fair and square." Heather growled.

"Um…It was Harold that rigged the votes, remember? It wasn't really fair and square, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to his childhood friend as he helped his punk friend up and she blushed at her mistake.

"Sorry, Heather, but myself and the law firm of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen and Strauss would beg to differ." Courtney gave them a smug smirk, "We filed a wrongful dismissal lawsuit against the producers and won."

"Good news, eh?" Gwen nudged the shocked punk.

"Um…" Duncan stammered.

"So, Courtney, since you were our bank teller in the challenge…" The host said, "Great job, by the way…You get to decide which team deserves to win first prize." He tossed a bag to the CIT, "Your bag of loot."

"The choice is obvious." Courtney handed the bag to the Screaming Gaffer, "It's Duncan…I mean, the Gaffers since they were the only team that managed to get to my wicket. Congratulations."

"Thank you?" The punk muttered timidly.

"I've seen manlier men trying on women's shoes." Heather deadpanned.

"So, this means the Killer Grips wins second prize." Chris gestured to the said team.

"What prize?" The Grips said in unison.

"Courtney for the rest of the game or until she's eliminated." The host smirked at the shocked CIT as the teams gasped, "So, Grips, Gaffers, your getaway cars are waiting. Better get a move on before the cops arrive." There was pause, "…THAT MEANS GO!" His shout send them run out of the bank set toward the cliff.

* * *

**(Cliff)**

"What's all this junk?" Justin grimaced at the pile of disassembled go-cart and they can hear a honking sound before Chris pulls up in a red Porsche car.

"These are your getaway cars just waiting to be assembled." The host smirked.

"That is so not hot." Heather scoffed with a hand on her hip.

"If the vehicles were ready to go, it wouldn't be much of a challenge, now, would it?" Chris chuckled as he speeded off and the contestants groaned.

* * *

The Killer Grips struggled to figure out how to assembling the go-cart and Courtney growled as she noticed that the Gaffer's go-cart was almost completed, thank to the Gaffer boys. "Hand me these lug nuts." The punk grunted.

"Here, dattebayo." The redhead tossed him the nuts.

"You three really work faster." Gwen said.

"It's just like stripping a car, except in reverse." Duncan tightened the nuts.

"B and I always make things like that for fun back home, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Hey, B, remember one time that we just build a remote-controlled go-cart and scared the daylights out of everyone, dattebayo." The silent boy nodded his head with an eyeroll.

"Ignore the sideshow and start putting together the chassis." The CIT growled at her team.

"Is there something I can do where I won't get grease on my epidermis?" Justin gulped.

"You're kidding, right?" Courtney sneered.

"Hand modeling is one of the things that put me on the map." The model posed.

"Obviously that would be the map of uselessville." The CIT groaned, "How did I get stuck over here?!" She glanced behind her to see that only Bridgette was doing the work, "Where are the others, anyway?"

"Um…Owen is chasing Beth and Lindsay because he thinks they are foods…" The surfer girl rubbed her arm and Courtney just blinked at her.

* * *

Duncan connected the steer wheel to the go-cart and start up the engine as the Gaffers get in. "Hey, Courtney, maybe you'll get to see more than just the back of me when the teams merge." The punk teased.

"That's if she don't get vote off tonight." Heather smirked, "Let's go, Casanova." The Gaffer's go-cart rolled down the slope of the cliff.

"UGH!" Courtney roared, "We need to be starting this challenge yesterday! Where are our wheels? Where is our team?!"

"Here we are!" Beth said as the Grips turned to see the three missing Grips walking up to them, "We had to rewire his jaw with my spare hair elastics, but that's the good news."

"Well, what's the bad?" The CIT sighed, it better not be worse…

"These are kind of toast." Lindsay lifted the bended wheels.

"Toast?" Owen drooled in daze and the farmer girl just slaps him.

"No wheels does not mean it's over for us…" Courtney smacked her face, "We are going to have to improvise."

"How are we going to do with that?" Bridgette asked with confused expression and the CIT smirked.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"It looks like the Gaffers are about to make a clean getaway and win the challenge." Chris chuckled with his binoculars as the screaming Gaffer drove though several backdrops and an old man with hook and the engine gave out at few yards away from the finishing line.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"I think we're out of gas." Duncan muttered, restarting the go-cart several times and the redhead glance behind to see the incoming Grip, carrying their go-cart like a old cartoon show that he used to watch when he was little.

"B, let's go push the cart, dattebayo!" Naruto jumped out of the cart with his silent friend and quickly push the cart with haste. It was neck to neck race until the Grip's go-cart break down, taking the members down with it and the CIT roared in fury as the Gaffer's go-cart crossed the finishing line.

"First off, I'd like to congratulate both teams for choosing to go green." Chris chuckled, "But in the end, the Gaffers are the winners." The said team cheered, "That means I'll be seeing the Grips at tonight's Gilded Chris ceremony…again. Gaffers, even though you committed the anything-but-perfect crime, you get to enjoy victory and your bag of loot."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"…" The Gaffers stared at the fake bills with Chris' face on it before they all burn it in the campfire pit with blank expression.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"The time has come." The host smirked at the grumbling Grips, "Like always, Killer Grips, one member of your team will not be receiving a coveted Gilded Chris, made of the finest Belgian chocolate. But not like always…And this is important to remember…This week, according to our lawyers, none of you are allowed to vote off Courtney. You got that, dudes?!"

"We got it." The Grips muttered.

"Good, this show can't afford any more lawsuits." Chris grumbled to himself as the castmates casted their votes, "My massage budget has been sliced in half." He waited until Chef drop down from the roof and pass the result paper to the host. "Gilded Chris award go to…" The host passed out the awards, "Beth, Lindsay, Bridgette, Justin…Why do I have five votes to boot out Courtney when I specifically said you couldn't?"

"I guess we couldn't help ourselves…" Justin shrugged.

"No matter what, my finger would only press the Courtney button." Lindsay said.

"Well, that leaves us with one vote that counts." Chris muttered angrily as the CIT smirked at the oaf, "Owen, you've been eliminated."

"This is bullshit!" The Grips protested, "You can't do that!"

"Sorry, bud." The host sighed, "No chocolate Chris award for you."

"Not even an ear?" Owen whimpered.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The Grips chanted.

"He lost the game for us, guys!" Courtney snarled, "Hello?!"

"Anything in your contract to stop him from speaking?" Chris smirked, "Then a little light for my friend here."

"Oh, wow!" The oaf laughed in his tuxedo as the light beamed on him, "I'd like to thank the academy."

"The academy of the Gilded Chris, trademark patented and all mine." The host chuckled and the Grips tossed their awards to the oaf.

"This has been the role of a lifetime." Owen grinned, "Thank to Justin, who inspired me every day with his physical perfection and hot dogginess. To Lind, my love of life, who is beautiful in a soda pop-y kind of way. To Bridge, who show me a lot of considerate with her bubblegum personality. To Beth, who motivated me with her delicious crispy skin and her tender juicy goodness. To Chirs, who also smells de…" The music slows down, "What? No, you can't play me off yet! To my mom, who let me quit piano lessons! To my brothers, I'm sorry for scamming your Halloween candies!"

"We love you, Owen!" Beth hollered.

"You're bigger than life!" Justin shouted.

"I love you, O!" Lindsay giggled.

"You deserve to win the million bucks!" Bridgette smiled and they all watch him walk to the Lame-o-sine before it takes off.

* * *

**(Girl's Trailer)**

"Poor O…" Lindsay pouted as she brushed her hair, it has been three days since his elimination and she really miss him a lot.

"Cheer up, I have a feeling that you will see him soon again." Dawn said, caused the bombshell to yelp out at her sudden appearance.

"Oh, no!" Lindsay gasped, "I've got my hair in a knot! Beth, could you…"

"Here." Heather quickly appears at her side, "Let me."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"It kills me that Lindsiot has all that hair on her head when it's her fault that I lost mine." Heather snarled, "I would have chopped it off, but all I had was a hairbrush."

* * *

The queen bee yanked the hairbrush down with an evil smirk and the bombshell cried out in pain. "Heather!" Lindsay winced, "I think you pulled my eyes into the back of my head."

"Well, you need it to watch out for Courtney." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Beth frowned, "She's so bossy."

"And little mean." Dawn deadpanned, last night the petite girl was telling the CIT about her auras and Courtney just yelled at her to bug off.

"And I think we didn't need know-it-all on the show." The bombshell sighed.

"Oh really?" Heather yanked the hairbrush again with a growl.

"OW!" Lindsay cried out, "I mean like Howard before he got voted off! Now that Bossy McSmarty Pants is back, no one's ever gonna listen to me ever again."

"I'm pretty sure that she will listen to you…" Bridgette rubbed her neck, "I think."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I have gotta get me some hair." The queen bee frowned, "Not Gwen's weird hair or Beth's pathetic ponytail, and I'm way too smart to be Lindsay blond, same goes for Bridgette's blond hair, but Courtney's…Hers would be perfect!" She pick up a scissors, "I'm just gonna borrow these, 'k?"

"What about Dawn?" The intern, in charge of makeup, asked.

"Um…" Heather blinked, "She's my frie…Eh, I means she's in my alliance so there's no need to!"

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

"Dude, how can you spend so much time on your coif?" Duncan stared at Justin as the model used a hairspray.

"My agent, Jesus, says it's my best feature, along with my neck, nose, chin, cheekbones, earlobes, eyebrows…" Justin smirked.

"You know who's got nice hair?" The punk sighed dreamily, "Courtney…I-I-I mean, not that I've ever noticed."

"Liar." Naruto chuckled, "It's okay since she's your girlfriend. It's same thing with me when it come to Bri-chan, dattebayo." B opened his mouth to say something but…

"Or maybe it's my eyes?" The model said, cut the silent boy off.

"I-I mean, I did noticed back when I cared." Duncan muttered, "But not now."

"Hai, hai, whatever help you sleep at night, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled with shaking head and the silent boy was about to say something again but the bellowing horn cut him off, caused B to throws his arms up in air.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

The castmates walk out to see their host, in prehistoric loincloth, with a huge horn and he rubs his horn with a smile. "Talk about your fashion faux pas." Heather raised her eyebrows at the host.

"Like it?" Chris gestured at his loincloth, receiving a lot of laughing from the castmates.

"Oh, it hurts!" Duncan chortled, "A lot!"

"…You think that hurts?" The host glared, "Wait till you hear today's challenges. Now let's get started…"

"Ahem." Courtney cleared her throat.

"As soon as I take care of a few formalities." Chris muttered with a deadly glare, "Thank to Courtney's lawsuit, she'll be playing by a different set of rules."

"You said there are no rules." The punk pointed out.

"There are when you have a good lawyer." The CIT smirked.

"Chef, let's get this over with…" The host grabbed the book from Chef's hand, "Rule one…Notwithstanding that contestants are not permitted contact with the outside world, the contestants hereafter referred to as 'Courtney' may retain a personal digital assistant, aka her PDA."

"What!" Beth gasped, "That's so not fair! I'm the one with the boyfriend!"

"Care to take that up with our legal department, Beth?" Chris grunted as the cooker broke the podium in pieces, "Didn't think so…Rule two…Whereas contestants shall continue to receive allocated meals provided by Chef Hatchet, Courtney shall be entitled to a gourmet dining experience with parties consisting of producers and myself as applicable. I hope you like lobster."

"NO WAY!" The girls screamed out in fury and everyone started to protest against the CIT for the unfairly special treatments.

"Let's see your lawyers get you out of this one." The host chuckled.

"What?" Courtney gasped at the castmates' reactions, "I'm still sleeping in the girls' trailer."

"Where she will have a pure goose down pillow, extra lofty comforter and 700 thread-count sheets." Chris smirked evilly, "Oh, and her own private bathroom!"

"WHAT!" Gwen snarled with her finger in the CIT's face, "You better pray that it's not an elimination challenge because you will be the first to go!"

"Yeah!" Everyone mumbled in unison.

"Those are the new rules." Chris laughed, "Let's call them Courtney's Rules in honor of Courtney, who gets special treatment and an unfair advantage."

"Nice…" Duncan growled, "Our spoiled princess didn't waste any time hooking herself up."

"It's fair because of what happened to me back on the island!" Courtney snarled, "It was rigged!"

"Naruto also got vote off by rigged voting last season and you don't see him bitching about it." The punk crossed his arms.

"And he came back in next episode!" The CIT threw her arms up, "I should be back on this show!"

"Because the fans vote for him and he's fan-favorite!" Duncan growled as they glared at each other, "Let's face it, you can't win the game fair and square!"

"Um…Can you guys not bring me in that, dattebayo?" Naruto said with sweatdrop, "I felt like you two are fighting over me…"

"While I'm lovin' this show of hostility, I think today's challenges will help bring out your more…" The host walked past them with a chuckle, "Primal instincts. Today's genre…The Period movie!"

"Ooh, I love period movies!" The farmer girl gushed, "All the pretty petticoats and dresses with puff sleeves."

"Do we get wigs?" Heather asked.

"Chef, do we have a wig?" Chris asked and the cooker glanced at the hangers with loincloths before he pull out a red wig with bone in it.

"Ugh!" The queen bee groaned at the wig's scent as she caught it, "It smells like raw meat!"

"That's because our period is the Paleolithic period, which I thought you dumb-dumbs might have guessed from my loincloth." The host placed his hands on hip.

"Paleo-lipstick?" Lindsay tilted her head, "Is that a new brand?"

"It's the stone age." Beth cleared it up for her bombshell friend, "We're going to be cave girls."

"No talking!" Chris wiggled his finger, "Cave people grunt and look confused, which means for once, you're all perfectly cast."

"Does it apply to you and Chef?" Dawn asked innocently and the host blinked dumbfounded.

"That's good one, dattebayo." Naruto ruffled the petite girl's hair with a chuckle.

"I don't understand?" She blinked confusingly.

"A-a-anyway…" Chris cleared his throat, "Cave people in prehistoric flicks do two things…Make fire and use tools made of bones. Technically you should also know how to bring a mammoth with a stick, but since Owen's no longer here, no mammoth, no challenge." The host walked over to the clothes hangers, "Here are your costumes. Get into character, people."

"You've gotta be kidding." Duncan deadpanned.

"I never kid!" The host chuckled, "Actually, I do, but never about something this funny."

"You'll look perfect, Duncan." Courtney mocked, "You're already a total Neanderthal." The punk opened his mouth to say something but the loincloth lands on his face.

* * *

**(Paleolithic Set)**

"Hello, cast." Chris grinned, "Nice to see you all decked out for the competition. And might I say you all look prehysterical."

"I'm not sure about this outfit…" Dawn glanced at her orange two-pieces dress.

"I think you look kawaii, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Kawaii?" The petite girl tilted her head.

"It means cute." The redhead rubbed his head, never noticed a small growl from his surfer girlfriend, she still have hard time to control her jealousy.

"Ow!" The CIT cried out as she rubbed her butt, "I think mine still has a claw." Heather reached out for Courtney's hair with the scissor and the CIT glanced at her with confusing expression.

"Um…There!" The queen bee cut the claw off, "Got it."

"Chef, the tools for the first stone age challenge, please." The host chuckled.

Chef passes out the stones to castmates as he walks past them with a scowl on his face, "Here's your rocks."

"Rocks?" Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Aren't we taking this Stone Age thing a little too literally?"

"It's how it was back in day." Gwen huffed, "All the weapons and tools were mostly made out of stone."

"Huh?" The punk blinked, "Doesn't know that…Guess that's what I got for skipping history classes."

"First team to collect the hidden firewood and use the flint stones to make fire earns something to help 'em with the second challenge." Chris grinned, "Ready? And…Action!" The cave people separated from each other to searching for the hidden firewood.

* * *

**(Screaming Gaffer)**

Several of the Gaffers found the firewood as Chef confiscated the punk's stuff and was about to take the lighter until the Wooly Beaver chased B across the set. "Is that same one from Boney Island?" Gwen asked.

"Yep!" The host chuckled, "He also was on the set of Rodents Who Kills!"

"And Rodents Who Kills, part two." Chef watched the chasing with a snicker and chuckled as the second Wooly Beaver show up.

"Those killer beavers are animatronic, right?" Duncan gulped.

"Nope!" Chris smirked.

"Hold on, B, let me get them off your back, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he step in the beavers' sight, "Hey, fellas, can you leave my buddy alone?" They skidded in front of him and purred under his petting.

"They really like you a lot." The redhead almost jumped at Dawn's voice.

"O-O-Oh, yeah, they do." Naruto chuckled, "Never understand why all animals like me since I was little but I don't mind it, dattebayo."

"…It's because of your warm energy." The petite girl replied, "It's what drawing them in."

"Really?" The redhead scratched his head with a blink.

"Indeed, it's that and they know that you are very kind person." Dawn petted the beavers before walk away, "If you excuse me, I'll look for the firewood."

"Need help?" Naruto asked with a gentle smile and the petite girl just nods.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I really like to spend time with Naruto." Dawn glanced at the camera, "He's really interesting person but it's little hard because of Bridgette's jealousy, I can see it in her aura…" Her expression look doubtful for some reasons, "I hope it won't hurt Naruto in the future."

* * *

**(Campfire Pit)**

"I don't get it." Lindsay tilted her head at the rocks in her hands, "How do you make fire with a rock?"

"You just strike them together to make fire, let me show you…" Bridgette takes the rocks from the bombshell and tried to create the fire with the rocks.

"Give me those!" Courtney swiped them from the surfer girl and striking the rocks together, ignored the glares from the girls.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Chelsea thinks she knows everything!" Lindsay crossed her arms, "But she doesn't know that when I was twelve, my flatiron once accidentally set fire to my grandma's house…twice."

_***Static***_

"Courtney really changed a lot from last time I saw her." Bridgette sighed, "She act a lot like…um…You know what I mean?"

_***Static***_

"A total bitch." Chef grunted, "That's what clumsy maggot was thinking."

* * *

"I'll have this going in no time." The CIT scoffed as she strike the rocks, "I was a CIT, you know."

"When will she shut up with this CIT stuff?" Gwen grunted with her team, trying to create a fire.

"I guess never." Heather muttered, plotting a plan to cut Courtney's hair for her own.

"She is a total drama queen." Duncan glanced at the Grip's campfire.

"Why?" Courtney glared at the punk, "Because I think you're a dog for trying to hook up with Gwen?"

"Excuse me?" The goth girl blinked, "No offense but I'm not really into him at all."

"None taken, Gwen." Duncan shrugged as he turns his head to the CIT, "I didn't know where you get this idea from but we never did hook up at all."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Having Courtney back reminds me how much she drives me crazy." The punk rolled his eyes before he sighed dreamily, "…And how much she drives me crazy."

_***Static***_

"I watched the show." Courtney sneered, "I know what I saw between Duncan and Gwen. Nothing gets past me!" She never noticed that someone just cut a piece of her hair.

_***Static***_

"I got some!" Heather laughed maniacally with hairs in her hand, "Courtney's hair. Soon it will be mine, all mine!" She laughed more before blinked at the camera, "What? I'm not crazy. I'm just bald!"

* * *

"Things are finally heating up." Chris said as he watched the teams tried to make fire several times, "I love it when sparks fly!" No one noticed that the punk pulls out his lighter and set the firewood on fire.

"I make fire!" Duncan beats his chest with grunts.

"Courtney, I thought for sure you'd be the first to burst into flames." The host teased the CIT, "Gaffers win the first challenge."

"Ooh!" Courtney stood up with a deadly glare, "You obviously gave me fake flints! Nobody could start a fire with these ridiculous props!"

"Courtney!" Bridgette gaped at her attitude, "Don't be sore loser and make up some excuse!"

"It's not an excuse!" The CIT tossed the rocks to Lindsay and the bombshell strike it once, caused the firewood to burst up in flame.

"Fire!" Lindsay cheered.

"UGH!" Courtney stomped her feet.

* * *

**(Tar Pit)**

"Time for our second caveman movie challenge." Chris glanced at the teams, "But first, Chef will pass out your rewards from this morning. Chef, weapons, please!" The cooker removed the sheet to reveal a pile of bones and start to pass them out to the teams.

"Hey, what gives!" Duncan glared at the Grips with giant bones in their hands, "We won the challenge! I made fire."

"Actually, you didn't." The host grinned, "We reviewed the footage caught on camera, and you made fire with a lighter, which is not a stone age tool, which means Lindsay made fire first. The Grips are winners…"

"Well, well, Duncan 'Fair and Squared' cheated." Courtney smirked, "Big surprise."

"Anyway…" The host cleared his throat as he held up a bone, "The props departments for caveman movies are bare-bones, which means these are all actors have to fight their on-screen enemies with. Grip tribe verse Gaffer tribe!"

"Cool!" Duncan smirked, "We have to fight each other with bones?" Dawn pulls him aside to avoid a swing from CIT as she scowled at the blinking punk, "Oh, thank, Dawn…"

"You're welcome." The petite girl nodded.

"Can we use fists and legs, just in case, dattebayo?" Naruto asked and some castmates paled at him.

"Hmm, sure!" Chris laughed as he gestured at the platforms in the tar pit, "You'll be fighting over there. Each player that knock down his or her opponent off the column into that bubbling tar pit scores a point for their team. Since Gaffer has one extra member, who want to sit this one out?"

"I volunteer myself to sit out." Dawn said and the Gaffers nodded after their short discussion.

"Ok, to the tar pits!" The host grinned.

* * *

**(Lindsay vs. B)**

The silent boy glances at his tiny bone and gulps at the bombshell's huge bone. "When do we know when to start?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, don't worry." Chris waved it off, "You'll know…" He blew the giant horn harder and the sound of bellow startled the bombshell so much that she accidentally falls into the tar pit.

"Lucky guy, always get an easy win." Gwen smirked.

"That's one point for the Gaffers." The host chuckled as the farmer girl help her bombshell friend up from the tar pit, "Next up, Beth and Gwen!" There was a loud shriek in air, "Uh-oh, looks like Lindsay's bloodcurdling screams have attracted a swarm of prehistoric pterodactyls. This should make things interesting."

"Cool special effects, man." Justin smirked, "High five."

"…What special effects?" Chris grinned.

* * *

**(Beth vs. Gwen)**

"Bring it on, Beth." The goth girl smirked.

"Let's go!" The farmer girl held up her huge bone and their host blew the horn, announcing the start of their battle. Beth was first to attack, she swings her bone at the goth girl but Gwen ducked under the bone and quickly grab on it. "Hey, let it go!" Beth attempt to yank her bone out of the goth girl's grip.

"Okay then!" Gwen released the bone as the farmer girl yanked again and it make her stumbled around before Beth fall down into the tar pit. "One con about big bone is that they are easy to take hold on." The goth girl smirked.

"Score another one for Gaffers!" Chris chuckled, "Next up, Bridgette and Heather!"

* * *

**(Bridgette vs. Heather)**

The rivals shoot a dirty glare at each other and the host chuckled as he blew the large horn. "I can't wait to knock you off this platform!" The queen bee growled.

"Same, I can't wait to see you fall in the tar pit!" The surfer girl growled and swings her bone at her rival. Heather evaded the bone by sucking her stomach in and throw her small bone at Bridgette, the queen bee smiled when it smack the surfer girl's forehead. "By the way, I noticed that Naruto is starting to pay a lot of attention to the girls on his team now." Heather whispered, "Won't be long enough until he finally dump you…"

"Ooh!" Bridgette roared angrily, "That's it!" She leaped at the screaming queen bee and tumbled around on the platform until they both fall into the tar pit.

"That was awesome!" Chris laughed at the idea of girl's drama, "I wish that the catfight will go on longer but you can't have everything. Anyway, three points for Gaffers and one for Grips! Can Grips score two more scores to get a tiebreaker or will the Gaffer tribe overtake them? Next up, Justin and Naruto!"

* * *

**(Justin vs. Naruto)**

"Yep, I'm screwed." The model deadpanned, he may be this handsome but he's not this stupid to know that Naruto have a huge advantage because of his athletic body and multiple talents. "But don't think I'll give up." Justin smirked, "My fans will be disappointing if I just quit right away."

"That's good to hear, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "I'll come at you with everything I got…"

"Please don't…" The model muttered, "Just don't..." They heard the bellowing horn and start to clashing with each other's bone as they dodged each swings. It went on for a while until Justin knocked Naruto's bone away, drawing a lot of gasp from the castmate and the model hold his large bone up in air. "Well, look like it end in my victory…" Justin swing his…arm down and they both blinked at his lacking of bone weapons before they glanced up to see one of the pterodactyls carrying the bone in its' talons. The model opened his mouth to say something but another pterodactyl knocked him off the platform into the tar pit, it turns out that they believe that Justin was attacking the redhead instead of spar so they want to protect Naruto.

"Um…" The redhead chuckled nervously, "You guys know it was just a challenge, right?" The swarm of pterodactyls squeaked quizzically.

"Hmm…" Chris glanced at Chef as the cooker shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, the Grips were going to losing anyway because of their curse."

"Yes, it's so freaky." Chef nods with cold sweat, "I'm not going to get near Grips anytime now."

"Right…Gaffers win the challenge!" The host announced with a grin.

"Hey, I don't get a chance to club this dog!" Courtney growled.

"Um…" Chris rubbed his head, "The result is still same, no matter who win in the final round."

"UGH!" The CIT stomped her feet around, "WHY DO I END UP IN THIS LOSER TEAM!"

"Ignoring her tantrum, let's see what reward did the Gaffers win?" The host gestured to the cart with huge meat on top of it, "A mammoth size prehistoric barbecue." He tossed the egg to Grips, "Don't worry, we're not gonna let the Grips go hungry." The said team grumbled at their single egg and Courtney sneered at the cheering Gaffers as they divide up their meats, beside Dawn since she doesn't eat meats.

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

The next morning, the boys were snoozing in their own beds, only to scream out at the noise of trumpet. "Now what, dattebayo?" Naruto groaned half-sleepily, "Trumpet? Is it medieval theme or what?"

"That's it." Justin mumbled groggily, "I'm moving to Canada." B opened his mouth…

"We're in Canada, dude." Duncan grunted.

"Oh, yeah…" The model yawned, "My bad."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Beth stumbled out, twirling a PDA in her sleep and tossed it up in air. "Hey, that's my PDA!" Courtney dove for her PDA with a cry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The farmer girl gasped, "I must have started sleep-twirling again."

"I bet you must break a lot of things back home, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Yeah, my parent was so mad." Beth sighed before the CIT get in her face.

"That PDA is my legal right in this game!" Courtney sneered, "Touch it again, Beth, and prepare to be served!"

"It's not her fault, she can't help it." Gwen glared and the CIT was about to say something but their host show up with musical instruments.

"Good morning, sports fans." Chris said, "Who's ready to put up a good offense?"

"Spaghetti here!" Chef carried a box of spaghetti, "Get your piping hot spaghetti here!"

"Over here, dattebayo!" The redhead waved his hand at the cooker before Chef tossed all of the pasta balls at each castmates, "Thank!"

"That's your breakfast!" The host smirked at the shocked castmates.

"Pasta for brekkie?" Lindsay blinked.

"It's called carbo loading, contestants." Chris chuckled, "Today, you're all going to give 200% in our exciting sports movie challenge. Get ready, underdogs, we've got a training run!"

* * *

**(School Set: Football Field)**

"That all you got, sports fans?" The host hollered at the tired castmates as they run around the field with Naruto in lead, "Man up! It's time for more action!"

"I have…a feeling…" Gwen panted on her knees, "You want…us to…throw up…"

"Oh yeah, I do!" Chris smirked as he ignored the glares, "Today's competition is gonna require sweat, guts, heart, and sweat."

"You said 'sweat' twice." Heather glared.

"That's 'cause it's not just your sweat you'll be dealing with." The host chuckled, "There's Chef's sweat, too, because you'll be pushing him the length of the field." Everyone glanced at the sweating cooker in his football uniform, "And he just ate a huge jar of jalapeno peppers, so he's spraying like a gym-class shower."

"We gotta push spiced-up Chef like he's a football dummy?" Justin threw his arms up.

"Don't call me a dummy!" Chef growled.

"Uh, I am not swapping sweat with an oversized jalapeno!" The queen bee crossed her arms and lifts her nose in air.

"You have to take it." The goth girl narrowed her eyes, "It's a teamwork challenge so you better go push this dummy around!"

"What'd I say about the dummy thing?" The cooker growled with twitching eye.

"You can do this with…" Heather said before the redhead patted her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Just do it then you can take a long shower after the challenge, dattebayo." Naruto said with his hands together, "Please, just once."

"…Fine…" The queen bee grunted with a light blush, "J-J-Just because I want to it to be done sooner!" Most of the Gaffers rolled their eyes, she would do anything for her red-haired crush. The host blows his whistler and the Gaffers start to push the football dummy back as Chef trash-talked to them.

"That all you got?" The cooker barked, "I can push better than that on my day off. You bunch of maggots! Brat, have anyone tell you that you look like a tomato!"

"Uh-oh!" Heather's eyes widened.

"…What did you just called me?" The redhead smiled at the cooker, "I swear you just called me something…"

"What?" Chef smirked, "You deaf? I just called you a tomato…"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE TOMATO, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto roared as he pushes the football dummy all way across the field with screaming cooker, "I'LL MAKE YOU A TOMATO!"

"…Like mother, like son." Chris deadpanned, ignored the fact that his son was beating the screaming cooker with the football dummy.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Idiot's mother told me that the 'tomato' is a trigger for unrestricted rage among the Uzumaki family and it's genetic for a no reason." Heather sighed, "You have no idea how many kids got beat up by idiot when we were in elementary school."

* * *

After Chef's recovery and a dozen of ramen bowls for Naruto, The teams went though several training challenges and stand in front of the host, covered in dirt and sweats. "That truly bit." Duncan crossed his arms.

"Who won, anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Let's see…" Chris smirked, "Nobody!"

"What?!" The castmates cried.

"It was just to establish who's playing who for the real contests to follow." The host gestured at the large screen with a chuckle, "We're running five sport-o contests, with competitors seeded according to these results." B noticed something and was about to say something…

"Wait, they have one more than us." Bridgette pointed out, "Is someone going to sit out or…?"

"Good question!" Chris nodded, "One of the Gaffers may tag in, only for one contest so they better use it wisely."

"We'll better be careful with it." Dawn said and everyone agreed with her.

* * *

**(Boxing Ring)**

"In the right corner-ner-ner-ner, from the Killer Grips-ips-ips-ips, Lindsay!" Chris gestured at the bombshell before shifts his arm to another corner, "And in the left corner-ner-ner-ner, from the Screaming Gaffers-ers-ers-ers, Dawn!"

"Ah, me?" The petite girl blinked.

"Good luck, Dawn." Naruto patted her back, "You can do it, dattebayo."

"You two come in last during the training course and we're gonna to build to the top two players." The host said and he shoved the pair of giant marshmallows to the players.

"Marshmallow?" Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Props, so you don't hurt those pretty actor faces." Chris smirked, "And, in true boxing movie tradition, you'll be fighting in sloooooooow mooooooootion." Everyone looked at each other and the fighters stepped up as the bell rang. They circled each other before Dawn slowly throws out a right, blocked by Lindsay before she takes a bite out of the petite girl's marshmallow.

"Oh, don't eat it!" Courtney snarled as the PDA fall out of her pocket before Beth picked it up, "Block it!"

"Courtney, your…" The farmer girl was about to give the PDA back but…

"Play dirtier!" The CIT snarled before she blinks at the punk, "What?"

"I like it when you talk like that." Duncan grinned and they both never noticed Beth using Courtney's PDA.

* * *

"Round twoooo." Chris grinned as Chef walks around in a skimpy bikini, much to everyone's dismay.

"Ew, ew, ew is more like it." The punk shivered.

"I'm more scarred now…" Gwen deadpanned.

"Ah, y'all are just jealous." The cooker huffed.

* * *

After a several rounds, the host cleared his throat. "The winner of the boxing match is…" Chris raised Dawn's arm up, "Dawn and the Screaming Gaffers!"

"Huh?" Lindsay blinked, "But I got most hits in."

"Yeah but she scored a bunch of extra points for doing a lot of slow-motion." The host smiled, "And I had to dock you for biting. Very unsportsmanlike, Ms. Tyson."

"This was fixed!" The bombshell growled, "Ref's going down!"

"Easy there, tiger." Chris chuckled as the Grips hold their angry member back.

* * *

**(Badminton Set)**

"Hey, it's a miniature tennis racquet." Justin swung his racket around, "Where are the miniature tennis balls and how come the net is so stupidly high?"

"This is a badminton court, Justin." The host rolled his eyes.

"There was never a sports movie about badminton." The model said.

"There are a few of them, dattebayo." Naruto said, "Very rare but still there.'

"Yeah, like the movie that starred the very talented…" Chris pointed at himself, "Me!"

"The one that kaa-san said that it bomb big time?" The redhead scratched his head and the host glared at him.

"It didn't bomb at all!" The host pouted, "It was a cult hit!"

"No, it's not…"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"SHUT UP!" Chef roared at them, "Focus on the challenge now!"

"Yes, Chef." The McLean father-son muttered.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"This stuff happens all time when they have a father-son time each Saturday night." Chef rolled his eyes with crossed arms, "I have to break them up each time…Ugh, they didn't pay me enough."

* * *

"Battling for supremacy in our second round, Beth and Heather!" Chris grinned.

"Me against her?" Heather smirked, "Piece of cake!"

"Watch the birdie!" The host tossed out a stuffed bird, "Feathers are about to fly!"

"You can do it, Beth." Courtney muttered, her eyes focus on the PDA.

* * *

The match ended in Beth's victory after she snapped over Gwen's comment of her 'fake' boyfriend and the Grips cheered for her. "We have a winner!" Chris grinned, "Now, that's some greatmintion."

"Wow, maybe I won't say anything about her boyfriend." The goth girl blew her hair up.

* * *

**(Swimming Pool)**

"Now that's a sport I can win at." Bridgette smiled and Gwen groaned at her luck, they both were in the pool.

"Ok, it's just a simple game…" The host grinned, "The first one to swim all way there and back wins…Bring in the jell-o mix!"

"Wait, what?!" The swimmers gasped as Chef poured in the mix, turned the pool into one great jell-o.

"If Owen was here, he would jump in and eat it all up." Duncan chuckled.

"Ready?" Chris grinned as he ignored the glares from the swimmers, "GO!" They quickly swim across the jell-o pool but it was hard for them since it cut their swimming speed down in half and sometime they have to force their limbs out.

"I feel sorry for you." Gwen grunted to the surfer girl, "You're going to deal with him all time since you're dating his kid."

"That's only one con Naruto has…" Bridgette grunted, 'beside few certain things.'

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for the girls to finish the jell-o swim and it ended in Bridgette's victory. "Two to one!" The host chuckled, "Can Gaffers take one back or will Grips finally break their curse?"

"There's no curse!" The surfer girl rolled her eyes, "Just a bad luck, that's all!"

* * *

**(Match Set)**

"Now second seed Courtney will attempt to keep their record, competing in Grrreco-rrroman wrrrestling with…" Chris smirked, "Duncan!"

"He shoots, he scores!" Duncan cheered to himself.

* * *

The two faced each other in the match after changed into their wrestling outfit and the punk slapped his face to get himself focus in their upcoming match before the host dropped a huge ball pit on them. "Wait a second, wait a second!" Duncan gaped at his host, "I have to wrestle her in a kiddy ball pit?"

"Eww!" Courtney spit out the ball, "How long since these things have been washed?"

"Never!" Chris chuckled, "We got 'em from a local carnival, who owe Naruto a favor. Thanks by the way!"

"No problem, dattebayo." Naruto waved it off, "All I did was just one act for them."

"And it got sold out!" The host turned to the wrestlers, "Now play ball!" The wrestlers dove into the ball pit.

"What's the matter, big boy?" Courtney holds the punk in headlock, "Can't swim?"

"Shark!" Duncan pointed at a fin-shaped object.

"Oh, it's just a big bad diaper shark." The CIT pulled out the spoiled diaper before she shove it into the punk's mouth, "Come on, tough guy!"

"Ewww!" The castmates gagged.

"That's it!" Duncan growled after he spitted it out, "No more Mr. Nice Guy!" They started to wrestle around in the ball pit without holding anything back and it was very brutal sight for the teams until the punk lifts a toddler up.

"Mama?" The toddler whined before Chef grabs the kid and ran out to return the toddler to his parent.

"Um…" The punk blinked before Courtney grabbed him in headlock again, "Ugh…Tag!"

"Oh, with who?" Chris chuckled.

"Whiskers!"

"What?!" The CIT paled at the sight of Naruto in orange wrestling outfit.

"Hmm, is it same thing with wrestling a bear, dattebayo?" The redhead scratched his head before he just shrugged, "Oh well, let's go!"

"I'm not afraid of yo…" Naruto cut Courtney off by a tackle into the ball pit as the punk stumbled out of the ball pit and they can hear the screaming and groans of the wrestlers.

"Wait, is that a shark?" The redhead asked after spotting a finlike object.

"It's just this stupid diaper…" She pulls out a real shark.

"…"

"…"

"…" Chef quickly dove in and carries it out of the film lot.

"Why does everyone kept leaving their stuff in this damn pit?" Duncan deadpanned.

* * *

It kept went on for a while until Courtney gave up since she doesn't have one thing that Naruto does and that was a lot of stamina. "And it's tied!" Chris grinned, "Look like it's up to B and Justin for the tiebreaker! Let's go!"

* * *

**(Basketball Court)**

"So as we head in the final leg of the Total Drama Sports Tourney, only one team can break the tie and win the challenge!" The host chuckled, "Final face-off…A slam dunk competition, with points going to the most creative dunk. Let's play it for the camera." He tossed the basketball to the model and B gulped, he's not really this good at basketball.

* * *

"All right, I call this the 'Justin freezes the Gaffers Slam'." Justin bounced the ball around, "Hey, keep watching!" He ran around and bounced his ball at each Gaffers' back before grabs Heather's beanie hat, placing it on the ball as he dunked it down.

"Ooh!" The queen bee growled as B gave her the beanie hat, "You better beat this dumbass model!" The silent boy nodded nervously.

* * *

"Well, B, that's your chance to say something." Chris said, "What do you call the name of your move?"

"…" B slowly opens his mouth as everyone leans in to hear his voice for the first time but…

"You know what, just do the move first." The host cut in with a sadistic chuckle and everyone glared at him for ruining it. The silent boy just ran around, pulling out some impressively moves with the basketball before dunk it and fall down. "Hmm…" Chris rubbed his chin, "Very simple but impressive anyway. Judge Chef?"

"Well…" Chef glanced between two teams for a while, "Justin's move is very creative and pretty good than B's."

"Well, that means the Killer Grips finally wins the challenge!" The host grinned as the said team cheered, "Looks like the curse is finally broke, ha! Gaffers, see you at Gilded Chris ceremony, you're overdue for it."

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"It feels like a long time since we had you here, Gaffers." Chris chuckled at the team, "It looks like it's a tough one since you all have a good things going on. Let me announce who got the awards…" Chef chucked the awards at the castmates as the host said their names, "Naruto, Dawn, Gwen, Duncan…" Heather and B glanced at each other nervously, "The final award go to…"

"…" The queen bee fidgeted.

"…" The silent boy breaks in cold sweat.

"…Heather!" Chris grinned, "B, sorry that you don't get any chance to say anything." B raised his finger and opens his mouth to say something…

"We're out of time, let's go!" The cooker dragged the silent boy and tosses him in the Lame-o-sine.

"I'm still curious about his voice…" Gwen glanced at the redhead, "Naruto? Do you know what he sounds like?"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, "The thing is…He's really mute, dattebayo."

"…What?" The Gaffers blinked at him.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"There was really a lot of elimination, mostly from Killer Grips." Chris chuckled, "So far, we just saw that Bridgette is still holding on her jealousy, some drama, and a lot of hatred toward Courtney for her new rules. I'm happy about the last part!" The host paused to laugh, "I'm so curious about what will go down next time…Will the surfer girl finally get over it? Will Naruto realized that there are a lot of girls after him? How will Courtney pull herself out of the mess with the Grips? Is the Grips' curse broken or was it just an illusion? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

* * *

_Screaming Gaffer: Dawn, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Naruto_

_Killer Grip: Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, Justin, Lindsay_

_Eliminated: B, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Leshawna, Max, Owen, Rodney, Trent_

_Peanut Gallery: Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our eleventh chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**Yes, Leshawna got eliminated in the reward challenge because Max demanded it. The reason why? In the cannon, when Gaffers turn the reward down, Leshawna said that she want pop and foods without asking her team and Chris accept it right away so it's possible. Her personality was spot-on because she did not realize it until bank heist/sport challenge.**

**Bridgette's feeling: She is still jealous, just don't think it's over by a talk. Also why she don't tell Naruto it was Heather who told her…It's because it is her personality, in cannon, she don't want to make any trouble and prefer to stay friend with everyone.**

**B as mute: I think it's good idea because he never say a word the whole time in cannon so it's really possible that he must be, if not then it would be more interesting this way.**

**Why I did the whole team challenges before the merge? Well…I believe that the next update will be little late…**

**Possible late update: I just brought the first two seasons of American Horror Story and a video game, "The Evil Within" so I'm going to take a day or two day off for a little downtime so don't worry.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to castmates as Chef's mystery meat.**


	12. Action: The Shockingly Merge

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**I played the Evil Within and it was scary for me…I know some of you will say it's not but have you ever try playing any horror games without sounds? A lot of jumpscares…**

**Coldblue: 1) Who know what will happens? 2) Your question will be answered at the end of this chapter.**

**Night: Ooh, you have some questions that I want to answer but I can't because that would be huge spoilers.**

**I hope I didn't miss any questions…**

**Anyway, it's time for the twelfth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Action: The Shockingly Merge**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, there was a freaky curse surrounding around the Killer Grips." Chris grinned, "They sure lost a lot of strong teammates, not even Courtney can do anything when she joined the Grips and it went on until it was finally broke during the sport movie challenge and send out one of Gaffers out. I'm pretty sure that they won't worry about their teams again after today. I bet you're curious about that. What kind of challenges will I throw at them? What will happen between the castmates? Who will be the losers that have to go home early? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The castmates was just relaxing and make a small talk, it has been one week since the last challenge. "I wonder what kind of challenge will Chris throw at us?" Naruto scratched his head with a sigh, "Honestly, I'm kinda boring with nothing to do, dattebayo."

"Same here." Duncan grunted, "But at least we get a little break."

"UGH!" The castmates turned their heads to see Lindsay banging the door, "Door, it's me…Lindsay! From this morning. You remember."

"Door, meet doorknob." Courtney deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah!" The bombshell attempted to open the door but a camera drops in front of her face and scanning her eyes.

"_Intruder alert."_ The scanner spoke, _"Entry Denied."_ The steps under Lindsay turn into a slide and send her tumbling into the opening pit with a cry.

"What the…?" The punk gaped at the pit as the castmates gasped at the bombshell's fate. He was about to say something but a tranquilizer dart hit his neck, caused him to drop into the pit.

"Dunckie!" The CIT gasped before she ran to the pit.

"Pfft, Dunckie?" Gwen gave the chucking redhead a smirk, "Hello, blackmail." They noticed a flying hat soared around and knock Courtney out, drawing out a lot of gasps from the castmates.

"Run for cover!" Justin shouted but it was too late for everyone as the tranquilizer darts hit everyone and knock them out.

* * *

**(Cave Set)**

Naruto slowly open his eyes and take a glance around the cave before his eyes shifts to the groaning castmates. "Did they just shot us with tranquilizers, dattebayo?" The redhead asked and some castmates just nodded. He glanced again to see Beth accidentally elbowed the model in one of his eyes.

"Ow! My eye!" Justin screamed, "My beautiful uninsured eye!"

"I'm so sorry!" Beth apologized as she placed her hand on his arm, "Are you ok?"

"Ahh, I bruise easier than a clingstone peach!" The model screamed, "Must prevent swelling. I need ice! Ice!" He ran off, hiding his face from the castmates with a wail.

"Wimp." Heather rolled her eyes with crossed arms, "How can you get a bruise from a light touch?"

"I am a hideous beast!" Justin sobbed, "Nobody will ever hire me now!"

"Um…There, there…" Naruto smiled nervously, "You're not hideous beast, and everyone still thinks that you're handsome, dattebayo."

"R-R-Really?" The model sniffled.

"Yeah, really!" The redhead glanced back at the castmates and they caught on.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Lindsay nodded with her farmer friend.

"Ditto." Duncan grunted.

"You're very attracting." Gwen deadpanned.

"…I'm still hideous!" Justin sobbed again and Naruto release a deep sigh, he never noticed the CIT glared at Beth for picking her PDA up. There was an evil laughter above them and everyone glance up to see their host with eyepatch and a cat in his lap, he was on a large screen.

"Welcome to the cloak and dagger…" Chris said with bad French accent, "World of spy movies, man and woman!"

"Dude, what's with the bad Jamaican accent?" The punk raised his eyebrows.

"Jamaican?" Dawn tilted her head, "I believe it was Italian."

"Nah, I think it's German, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his chin.

"No, Swedish." Courtney shrugged.

"Chinese." Bridgette said.

"French?" Beth muttered.

"Sound like British to me." The queen bee crossed her arms.

"Um, hello?" Chris waved to get their attention, "It's Russian, and I should know, because I am actor!"

"Yeah, an actor who suck." Everyone deadpanned, receiving a deadly glare from their host.

"Anyway…" The host cleared his throat as he held up three fingers, "Any good spy in any good spy movie must have three essential skills. One, the ability to deactivate a bomb. Two, the ability to escape an exploding building. And three, the ability to fake an accent that makes people believe you actually speak the language…Like my fab Russian accent, mon!"

Naruto turns his head to Duncan, "You're right, it's Jamaican accent."

"Told you so." The punk smirked.

"Attention!" Chris huffed, "You'll need two of the three skills to get through today's reward challenges. Can you guess which two? Let me give you a hint. Not the t'ird one, man."

"Does anybody know anything about bombs?" The CIT gasped.

"Oh, I do, I do!" Lindsay waved her arm in air, "There was a play that I was in and only three people shows up so my director said it bombed!"

"…I have no comment…" Courtney deadpanned.

"It's good thing that we have idiot." Heather smirked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm, "He knows a lot thing about bombs."

"Just the prank bombs, not the lethal bombs." The redhead chuckled nervously, "You have no idea how many time people got misunderstood that, dattebayo."

"Oh, and one last thing." Chris grinned, "Since I'm really ho-hum bored of the teams, I'm busting 'em up. From now on, it's every dude and dudette for themselves!" Everyone widened their eyes, "I'll see you back on solid ground. Let the 007-ing begin." The cat leaped toward the host's face before the screen cut off at last minute.

"If we're not teammates, does that mean we can't share lip gloss?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll miss your fruity lip gloss!" Beth hugged her bombshell friend with a sob.

"You can share it with each other, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "You two are still friends, right?"

"Oh, right!" The bombshell gasped and some of the castmates rolled their eyes.

"So how do we get out of here?" Bridgette asked, glances around for any exits.

"I say we go this way…" Lindsay walked into the fake entrance wall, "Ow! Not again."

"The GPS indicates an exit somewhere over here." The CIT checked her PDA.

"I don't normally trust technology, but in this case, I'll make an exception." Duncan followed his girlfriend with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot, you're in alliance with me now!" The queen bee growled and the redhead was about to saying something but his girlfriend quickly dragging him away.

"Let's go look for the exit together." Bridgette said.

"Hey, he's with me!" Heather shouted.

"Um…Can we just work together, dattebayo?" Naruto muttered.

"NO!" Both of the girls cried and the redhead just blinked at them before they heard the model's scream and turns around to see him in front of an open elevator.

"Over here!" Justin hollered.

"Wow, glad we have you here." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you're so smart!" Lindsay clapped her hands, running in the elevator with the castmates.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Now that I'm a hideously deformed circus freak, I have to rely on my brains to win this thing." Justin knocked his head, "You hear me, brain? Yeah, I'm speaking to you!"

* * *

**(Water Tower: Secret Room)**

"Awesome!" Duncan looked around the secret room as the castmates walk out of the elevator.

"It kind of reminds me of a scene from one of Bonds movies, dattebayo." The redhead whistled before the blue screen appears in front of them.

"Don't I look awesome in blue?" Chris grinned as some of castmates noticed a few scratches on his face, "Now for the first part of the spy movie challenge. See that case in the middle of the room?" The castmates glanced at the said object, "You have to get whatever's inside, 'cause you're gonna need it for part two of the challenge."

"No problemo." The punk smirked as he walks toward the case, "Easy smash and grab." The lasers suddenly appear out of nowhere, surrounding the case.

The host cleared his throat, "I need to finish. You gotta get whatever's inside without setting off the alarm. But be careful! Those lasers will cut you clear in half."

"I look a whole lot better whole!" Lindsay gasped with the castmates.

"Relax, I'm sure he was just teasing us." Naruto chuckled, "Am I right, Chris?"

"…Wrong, my boy!" Chris laughed evilly at the paled castmates.

"Brain, got any ideas?" Justin asked, glanced at his forehead.

"Want to go together, BFF?" Beth and Lindsay said at same time before they run toward the lasers.

* * *

Naruto chuckle at the arguing friends as they balance themselves in complex position and he was about to give it a try but Courtney gets through the lasers with a lot of flips. "If I were a wolf, I'd howl…Ah, what the heck!" Duncan howled.

"Um…" Gwen froze up with Dawn in the middle of complex lasers, "Can someone help us?"

"Ok, brain, it's all up to you." The model held up a mirror, "I know you haven't had a lot of exercise in past…Um…Sixteen years, give or take, but you can do this." Justin take a step before he trip on his feet and slide across the room as he hold up his mirror by accident, reflected the laser. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who is the smartest one of all?" The model chuckled.

"Not you, obliviously." Heather whispered to herself, slowly bending her body around the lasers. Duncan just stands there and kept staring at Courtney's rear as she crawls under the laser. The redhead leaps over one of the lasers and use his hand as spring to get across the dozen of lasers, landing on his feet.

"Bri-chan, you alright there?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Bridgette muttered as she struggled to get up from her bridge position, "…No, can you help me?"

"Sure, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled before he helps her up.

* * *

Courtney was first to reach the case after ten to fifteen minutes, "Ok, so, now what?"

"Grab whatever's around and smash it open." Duncan replied, "Case probably isn't armed since the lasers are protecting it."

"I dunno." Naruto rubbed his head, "Knowing To…Eh, Chris, he would probably arm it with something, dattebayo."

"I agree with him." Dawn muttered before the CIT break the case with a kick and the lasers disappeared.

"Huh, guess I was wrong." The redhead shrugged.

"That's odd." Courtney dug through the bag as the castmates gathered around her, "Just a weird gun thingy and a wire cutter."

"…To escape the tower before it blow up!" Bridgette gasped.

"The room blows up in ten…" Chris' voice spoke right away, caused everyone to scream out and hug each others.

"Nah, I was right, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned.

"Three…Two…One…" The host snickered, "Suckers! You should have seen the looks on your faces!

"Oh, come on." The punk grunted as the CIT released her hug and elbowed him away.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"For the record, what I gave Duncan would properly be classified as a pity hug." Courtney scoffed, "He was clearly scared out of his mind. Probably would have died of fright if I hadn't wrapped my arms around him." She held her chest, "His little heart was beating so fast, so…NO! Pity hug. Pity hug, plain and simple."

_***Static***_

"Man, Courtney is this close to begging me to take her back." Duncan smirked, "Just watch."

_***Static***_

"Take her back?" Chef raised his eyebrows with crossed arms, "I thought they are together?"

"They are but they can't admit it." Chris shrugged, reveals to be in same room with his co-worker.

* * *

"You'll need the zip-wire gun and the wire cutters for the next spy challenge." The host chuckled, "Whether Courtney, our little kicker, chooses to share her tools with the guys is totally up to her…Oh, by the way, the first countdown was just a test. The real countdown begins now! Thirty seconds!"

"I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, DATTEBAYO!" The redhead shouted.

"Get in the line." Gwen glared.

"Do you think forever includes eternity?" Lindsay asked her farmer friend.

"Why?" Beth blinked.

"Because if it does, then even if we get blown up and die, we'll still be BFF's." The bombshell replied.

"Awww!" The farmer girl hugged her bombshell friend.

"Ugh!" The CIT groaned, "What makes everyone think Chris is serious this time?!"

"It's Chris." Nearly everyone deadpanned.

"It's my tou-san, he'll do anything to get bigger ratings, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned.

"Serious or not, I'm not going to risk my life by waiting it out." Bridgette said with widened eyes, "We can use the zip-wire gun to get out but how?"

"We can use that building over there." Everyone almost jumped at Dawn's voice and turns around to see her pointing at a building, outside of the opening wall door that she just found.

"What are we waiting for?" Beth cried, "Let's get out of here!"

"Uh, not so fast." Courtney gave them a smug smirk, "What do I hear for a ride to freedom?"

"What?!" Heather snarled, "Are you trying to make a bargain in this situation?!"

"Uh, duh!" The CIT scoffed as the castmates frowned at her, "And the offers better be good. I've already got a PDA."

"Well, how about a bottle of my face brightener?" Lindsay said, "Papaya's really good at peaking up an ashy complexion."

"One of my best surfboard?" The surfer girl muttered.

"My French maid's outfit?" The farmer girl offered as some castmates stared at her with odd expressions, "What? I played a French maid in the school play." Everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Sorry." Courtney huffed, "None of these pathetic offers interest me."

"Then what do you want?!" Gwen threw her arms up with a scowl.

"I share the prize money with you fifty to fifty if you win." The CIT smirked evilly.

"Or…" The redhead raised his hand in air as everyone turned to him, "In exchange for the ride, we won't vote you for…say….two elimination challenges, dattebayo."

"Why would I take it?" Courtney snorted.

"Because you are kinda turn most of us into your enemies, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head as the CIT glanced at the scowling castmates, "If you take it, you don't have to worry about getting vote out for a while and less contestants to deal with."

"…Um…" Courtney pounced on it for a few seconds before she sighed, "Fine, deal!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"That was kind of smart for Whiskers." Duncan shrugged with a smirk, "Don't get me wrong, I'm still crazy about princess but I won't even share my million bucks with anyone at all."

_***Static***_

"He takes after his old man, ha!" Chris smirked.

_***Static***_

"Nope, he didn't." Chef rolled his eyes.

* * *

After fired her zip-wire gun, the CIT tied the column with the end of the wires and the model notice something. "How are we gonna get over there with only one line?" Justin asked.

"Um…" Courtney glanced around for anything to use with the line.

"Can we use this bag?" Heather picked up the discarded loot bag, "I think it can hold up our combined weight."

"Let's put it to test!" The CIT snatched it from the queen bee's hand before she wraps it around the line, "Grab on!" They quickly grabs on her before they all leap out and ride the zip-wire line, screaming all the way.

* * *

**(Roof)**

With several thumps and groans, the castmates glanced at the water tower for a while. "I told you it was just…" Courtney's grumbling was cut off by a huge explosive.

"Huh?" The castmates turned around to see their confusing host, "Weird, I thought we had no budget to blow up an entire building?"

"…Wait, we weren't supposed to blow it up?" Chef hollered from the ground, "My bad!"

"Who care?" Chris chuckled, "We just had a rad explosive! How awesome is that?!"

"I nearly wet my pant…" Beth whimpered.

"We nearly lost our lives all over a little mistake." Gwen glared with crossed arms.

"Ok, kiddies, time for your next super-spook challenge." The host grinned as he yanked the sheet off to reveal ten booby-trapped barrels, "In front of you, you will see ten bombs. You will have to deactivate the bombs with only the tools you got from the last challenge…The wire cutters." He smacked his forehead playfully, "Oh, wait. Wasn't Courtney the only one who got the wire cutters?" The castmates glanced at the smirking CIT, "Well, I guess everybody else will just have to find their own way of cutting the wires. Sucks to be you! Any questions?"

"Do bombs come with instructions?" Beth asked.

"Am I wearing the right kind of bomb-deactivating clothes?" Lindsay glanced at her clothes, "And if not, where can I get the proper outfit, preferably in cotton candy, because that color is so right with my hair?"

"Do we have to cut different wire for each bombs?" Heather crossed her arms.

"What time do I get to kick your ass, dattebayo?" Naruto's eyes twitched.

"Cool." Chris ignored their questions as he walked away from them, "If there are no questions, then what are we waiting for?" He stopped in his track before he gestures at the barrels, "Oh, yeah, one more thing…Those barrels are filled with the most stinky, the most noxious substances known to humankind. Yeah, that's right. We're talking major stink bombs."

"Worse than your breath?" Gwen smirked.

"…" The host glared at her, "…Yo, Chef."

"Why can't you handle this?" The cooker grunted as he switched the bombs on, "I'm busy."

"Good luck, because this time, you're really gonna need it." Chris walked away with his co-worker with a evil smirk.

"Look at all those different-colored wires." Lindsay squealed, "Ooh, that one matches my toenails. That one matches my eyes, and, oh, that one matches my hair."

"Is it red wire or blue wire?" Bridgette asked.

"It would work if it was in movie but it may be the yellow wire." The goth girl muttered.

"I'll e-mail this pic to my lawyers." Courtney took the picture of the bomb with her PDA, "Those sharks will have a bomb expert back to me within seconds…Out of office reply?! Nobody sends Courtney an 'out of office' reply, especially not when I'm paying them twenty percent of my settlement!"

"Ok, brain." Justin tapped his head, "Now's the time to bring it! Eeny, meeny, miny, moe…Ooh, or is it eeny, miny, meeny, moe? Brain, don't be messing with me now!"

"It's the blue one!" The bombshell nodded to herself.

"How do you know?" The farmer girl asked.

"Of all the colors, it's the most fashion-forward." Lindsay replied.

"I'm done with my bomb, dattebayo." Everyone turned their heads to see the redhead with disarmed bomb.

"What?" Heather blinked, "How did you cut the wire? What color?!"

"I just ripped the red wire out." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"So it's the red wire?" Courtney was about to cut the red wire with her cutter until they hear the voice of petite girl.

"I just pulled the yellow wire out." Dawn glanced at her disarmed bomb.

"…Wait, it's all different wire for each barrels?" Gwen blinked.

"Or it's just all trick!" The snarling CIT snapped the blue wire, "See, nothing happened…"

* * *

**(Chris)**

The host takes a sip out of his tea as the explosives went off in the distance and blinks at the camera. "What?" Chris shrugged, "Obviously, if someone cut the wrong wire, it will go off instantly."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

The castmates sat in the tub of tomato soup and grumbled to themselves. "Do you know that toma…Mmph!" Lindsay attempted to speak though Heather's hand.

"Don't say the 'T' word around idiot." The queen bee muttered, "Remember what happened another day?"

"Mmph." The bombshell nodded before the model raises his head out of the tub.

"With this hideous facial deformity, I'll need a lot of help with that!" Justin stared at his bruised face with the mirror.

"It's your dinner, by the way." Chef chuckled evilly, tossed them the straws.

"Is everybody having fun yet?" Chris snickered, "Courtney, Naruto, and Dawn, as the winners of the first and second challenges, you get the reward…An all-expense-paid trip to…"

"Paris?" Courtney grinned, "New York? London?"

"One of the famous nature sanctuary?" Dawn tilted her head.

"Nice try, but no." The host chuckled, "It's an all-expense-paid trip to…A ramen factory!"

"WHOO-HOOO!" Naruto cheered and some of the castmates sighed, at least it's something that no one wants beside the redhead.

"While on tour, you'll get to sample all different kind of ramen, unlimited I must add." Chris chuckled.

"Awesome! When do we go! When? When? When?" The redhead hopped with crazed eyes.

"It sounds very interesting." The petite girl said.

"Oh, come on!" The CIT screamed in fury as she texted on her PDA, "Where are my lawyers?!"

"You three will go the first thing in tomorrow morning." The host walked away with a laugh.

"I feel sorry for the ramen factory." Duncan chortled.

"They will run out of ramen in few hours." Bridgette sighed, she know that her boyfriend have a tunnel vision when it come to ramen.

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

"Naruto, Duncan, I have a proposition for you." Justin crossed his arms and the boys raised their eyebrows at the model.

"What kind of proposition?" The punk asked.

"If you don't notice it but the girls are outnumbering us and we better do something about it." The model said, "I want to form a guy's alliance and pick the girls off one by one until it's in our favor."

"Um…" The redhead rubbed his head, "That will be bit hard…I'm in as long as you don't make me vote for Bri-chan, Heat-chan, or some of my good friends, dattebayo."

"I'm also in but you two better not ask me to vote for princess." Duncan grunted and the boys nodded.

"Here's to guy's alliance." Justin smiled with his friends, it's good idea to have two strongest players on his side.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"I still can't believe they banned me from ramen factory…" Naruto pouted, it has been three days after his tour of the ramen factory.

"It was fair because you just ate almost every ramen they had." Dawn said, "I believe that I just saw the owner crying in misery when we left."

"…But it's unlimited, dattebayo." The redhead crossed his arms.

"Yeah, it was until you show up." Bridgette shakes her head at the pouting redhead and he was about to say something but they hear the voice of their host from the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, please report to the film lot for your latest challenge!" Chris' voice chuckled, "Don't be late!"

"Oh, great…" Heather sighed as the castmates walked out of the tent, "Let's get it over with."

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

The first thing they notice was the table with jersey jackets with nametags and they realized that it was going to be another nametag ripping challenge again. "You really like nametag ripping challenge, don't you?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at the host.

"Yeah…" Chris admitted with a grin, "That and it's really popular with our fans. Today's movie genre is…Thriller!"

"What kind of Thriller?" Duncan asked with a frown.

"A bit of everything and a lot of mind game. It's 'Find the Wolf', kinda like 'Find the Mafia'." The host chuckled as Chef passed out the castmates' jackets, "For your Thriller challenge, each of you will start at different locations all over the film lot and you have to find the Wolf! The person to ousted the wolf wins the immunity from tonight's elimination but if the wolf ousted you all, this wolf wins the immunity…"

"So one of us is the wolf?" Beth asked.

"Nope!" Chris grinned, "All of you are the rabbits."

"That means the wolf is someone that comes back like last time on the island?" Lindsay tilted her head and most of them agreed with her after remembered the episode of the Nametag Hunter.

"There are hidden clues in multiple locations." The host ignored the bombshell's question, "But you have to be careful because some of the clues might be duds…Interns, if you will." The interns took each of the castmates to their own starting points, "Watch your back or the wolf will get you!"

* * *

**(Heather)**

"Rabbits and wolf…" The queen bee crossed her arms, "Why is it so familiar for some reason?"

"_Game Start! Find the wolf! Find the wolf!"_ The PA rang out.

"Better find idiot before the klutzy does." Heather ran off, unknowably that she was sharing the same thought with the surfer girl in different location.

* * *

**(Duncan)**

It has been ten minutes since the start of the challenge and the punk checks under the tables in the craft service tent for any signs of clues, his guess was right on mark after seeing a postcard sticking to the underneath of the table with TD on it. "Let's see…" Duncan peeled it off as he glanced at the hint, "Top Three? Huh?"

"Duncan?" The punk quickly turns around to see Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn." Duncan said, "Have you find any hints?"

"No, you?" The petite girl glanced at the postcard in his hand.

"Yeah, but it said top three." He grunted, "I need to find a few clues to figure out if it's a dud or not."

"That's wise." Dawn nodded as they walk out of the tent, "May I accomplice you for a while?"

"Sure, I need a help and someone to watch my back." Duncan muttered, "I wonder who's coming back?" The petite girl just shrugs.

* * *

**(Beth)**

The farmer girl was looking through the bookshelves in the library set for any clues about the wolf and she jumped at the sound of the footsteps behind her, caused her to glance behind. "Oh, it's you." Beth sighed, "You just scared me…Wait, what are you doing!" She screams out in fear.

* * *

**(Lindsay)**

"_Beth out! Beth out!"_

"Oh no!" The bombshell gasped, "Beth!" She quickly ran around with her arms up in air, screaming for her farmer friend until she bumped into Naruto at the corner.

"Oh, Lindsay?" The redhead blinked as he helped her up, "Did you just screamed? Was it the wolf?"

"Yes, I did but it's because my BFF is out!" Lindsay wailed and Naruto glances around nervously, if someone walk on them, they will think it was his fault for making her cry.

"Um…Just calm down, dattebayo." The redhead patted her back, "We'll get revenge for her when we find the wolf."

"Y-Y-Yes…" The bombshell sniffed, "But I don't find any clues!"

"Well, I did." Naruto pulled out a postcard, "It says 'Letter D'."

"Hmm…" Lindsay tilted her head, "Maybe it's a letter in someone's name?"

"Oh, you must be right, dattebayo." The redhead rubbed his chin as they walk together, "With D, there's like eight…DJ, Harold, Sadie, Duncan, Cody, Dawn, Bri-chan, and…You."

"Me?" The bombshell gasped in shock, "Oh no, I'm the wolf!"

"Nah, it's not you." Naruto chuckled, "You were not with Beth when she got out so you're safe, dattebayo." Lindsay released a sigh of relief, "Well, I'm heading for the trailers to see if there's any clues there."

"Right, I'm going to check the stage." The bombshell waved before she turns around and walk toward the stage.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"Bri-chan!" The redhead waved at his girlfriend, he never expected to run into the surfer girl at the trailers.

"Oh, Naruto." Bridgette smiled as she gave him a hug, "Did you find any clues?"

"Yeah, I found it a while ago." Naruto showed her the postcard, "The hint is letter D and Lindsay think it have something with name, dattebayo."

"Lindsay?" The surfer girl blinked, "I don't see her around."

"She went to the stage to see if there's any clues there…"

"_Lindsay out! Lindsay out!"_

"NANI!" Naruto widened his eyes before he ran off, "The wolf's at the stage!"

"Wait up!" Bridgette hollered, following her boyfriend to back him up in case if the wolf is stronger.

* * *

**(Lindsay)**

The two interns carried the shocked bombshell to the jail as Naruto and Bridgette ran up to her and they can see that her mouth was covered with a mask to prevent her from informing them anything. "What happened?" The surfer girl asked and Lindsay just stared at them with widened eyes before the interns carry her away from them.

"We better check the stage if the wolf is still there, dattebayo." The redhead said as they walk toward the stage and glanced around for any sign of the wolf. Naruto jumps on the stage and check the podium before he holds up Lindsay's nametag with another postcard. "Look like she got ambushed by the wolf when she found it."

"What's the hint?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmm, introversion?" The redhead blinked, "Who is introvert?"

"I don't know…" The surfer girl racked her mind for any names.

* * *

**(Gwen)**

"Relate to water?" The goth girl muttered to the postcard in her hand, "The hell?"

"Did you find something?" Gwen glanced at Duncan and Dawn, she ran into them early and decided to join them after heard the announcement of Lindsay's elimination.

"Yeah, it says something relates to water and I have no idea what it is." She sighed.

"Top three, relate to water…?" The petite girl muttered, "Maybe if we find one or two more hints, it will make sense?"

"Yeah, you're right." The punk nodded.

* * *

**(Heather)**

The queen bee run into the model and finally found her idiot but she was disappointed to see that he was with this klutzy girl. "Hmm, Letter D, introversion, fish…" Justin scratched his head, he was the one who found the 'Fish' hint in the Studio 57.

"Maybe it's someone that was in Killer Bass team from the island?" Bridgette shrugged, "Think about it, Bass is a fish and it must be either Cody or DJ…"

"Harold?" The model muttered, "Didn't he join the Killer Bass team after I got voted off?"

"Oh, yeah…" Heather scoffed, "It's obliviously not Harold and DJ because I don't see it."

"True…" Naruto sighed, "Maybe we should split up and find few more clues?"

"I go with him!" The surfer girl and the queen bee quickly pointed at the confusing redhead as they glared at each other, "No, you don't! Go with Justin! Stop copying me! I'm not copying you!"

"…How about I go with Justin?" Naruto said as the model paled at the girl's glares, "You two can go look for the clues together, dattebayo. Think it as your chance to make bond together." The redhead grinned, "It would be nice to see you two getting along together…"

"I refuse!" Both of the girls crossed their arms and the boys just sighed.

* * *

**(Courtney)**

The angry CIT mumbled to herself as she texted on her PDA, the lawyers better get her some answers for 'C.H' and 'Doubt' hints. "Come on, princess, they are just hanging out with me." Duncan sighed as the girls glanced at each other, they run into Courtney a while ago and she accused the punk as a player that want to hook up with them.

"I'm not listening to you!" Courtney snarled.

"Um…What's going on, dattebayo?" They turned around to see the redhead as he walk out of the Studio 23, "I just heard someone shout."

"It was the princess." The punk grunted.

"Hey, Naruto!" The CIT quickly stomped over to the said boy, "Did you find any clues?!"

"Um…Yeah, Letter D, introversion, fish." Naruto gulped, "What about you guys…Oh, have you seen Justin? We just spilt up a couple of minutes ago when we got here."

"Nah, we didn't." Gwen shrugged.

"_Heather out! Heather out! Justin out! Justin out!"_

"Oh no, Heat-chan!" The redhead widened his eyes, "I better go find Bri-chan, she was with Heat-chan."

"I'll go with you!" Duncan ran off with his redhead friend, he better get away from the CIT before she blow up and it won't be very pretty sight.

"HEY, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Courtney screamed at the punk with shaking fist, she never noticed the eyerolls from the girls behind her.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

"Think of it as payback for the mafia challenge." The surfer girl smirked at the fuming queen bee as the blonde girl grabbed the new postcard, "Now I can hang out with Naruto without you bothering us for a while."

"Don't think it's over…" Heather gritted her teeth as the nervous interns carried her away, "I will get you back, you hear me?! I will get you!"

Bridgette sticks her tongue out before she checks the new hint, "One of you…What?!"

* * *

**(Dawn)**

The petite girl guessed it has been about thirty minutes since they walk together with Courtney and searching for the wolf and any more clues, it was very confusing that they can't find any sign of the wolf since the start. "Guys!" The girls turned around to see the running surfer girl, "Have you seen Naruto or Duncan?"

"They went looking for you." Gwen replied, "Since then, I don't see them for a while."

"Um…I think I just found a big hint but it must be one of these duds." Bridgette pulled out a postcard, "It said that the wolf is one of us."

"What?" The girls cried out before Courtney mumbled to herself, "One of us, letter D, fish, introversion, C.H, doubt, top three, relate to water…"

"But some of them can be dud." Dawn pointed out, "Remember that Chris said there will be some duds clues."

"Right…" The goth girl narrowed her eyes in thought, "But the question is which is real or not…"

"_Naruto out! Naruto out!"_

"WHAT!" The girls cried out before the petite girl blinked, "…Do you think…"

"Duncan is the wolf?" The CIT gasped, "But he was with us when some of us got out…"

"Actually, I just ousted Heather." Bridgette admitted, "Just because I don't like her…"

"I must admit that Duncan just separated from us for a while and come back after the broadcast…" Dawn said and Gwen agreed with her.

"Hey, what just happened to whiskers?" The girls jumped at the punk's voice as they turned around to see him, "What's with the looks?"

"GET HIM!" Courtney pointed at him, "RIP HIS NAMETAG OFF NOW!"

"What?" Duncan screamed as the girls dogpiled him and ripped his nametag off.

_Riiip_

"Yes, I did it…" Courtney blinked at the back of the punk, "You're the rabbit?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The punk snarled as the interns quickly dragged the kicking punk away, "JUST TELL ME WHY THE FUCKING DID YOU RIP MY NAMETAG OFF!"

"…I'm so confused now…" The goth girl muttered and the girls nodded with her.

"_Duncan out! Duncan out!"_

"Um…I'm gonna separate myself from you three…" The CIT backpedalled away from them, "I don't trust you guys now…"

"Me too…" Bridgette gulped before they all separate up.

* * *

**(Wolf)**

The wolf smirked at the sight of the girls splitting up, this will make everything easy…

* * *

**(Gwen)**

"With a few of clues, I think you're not the wolf." The goth girl glanced at the petite after they ran into each other again, "The letter D, one of us, and introversion hints must be duds…"

"I think so." Dawn nodded, "I'm still stumbled with top three…Is it like who was in final three during the Island season or is it…"

"Popularity ranks!" Gwen snapped her fingers, "Of course, there's ranking on Total Drama fansite! But it's hard to know who's in top three…"

* * *

**(Courtney)**

The CIT also figured out the meaning of Top Three and checking her PDA for the rank. "The three guys who are in top three…" Courtney mumbled to herself before her eyes widened at the revelation, "But that don't make…EEK!"

_Riiip_

"_Courtney out! Courtney out!"_ She turns around to see the wolf and she just drops to her knees in shock.

"B-B-B-But you…" The CIT stammered as the wolf vanished from her sight and the interns showed up to send her to the jail.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

The surfer girl furrowed her brows in deep thought, who is the real wolf and why can't she find this person? She felt someone grabbed on her nametag and she quickly spun around, barely avoided the elimination to see Gwen and Dawn. "What are you doing?!" Bridgette asked with gaped mouth.

"You're the wolf!" The goth girl replied, "It make all sense that everyone got ousted by you because no one was with you!"

"I'm not!" The surfer girl guarded herself, "I was with Naruto when Lindsay got out!"

"Really?" Dawn blinked, "But it's possible that someone ousted her like what we did to Duncan."

"She's right but I'm not taking any chance." Gwen narrowed her eyes, "Let's find out if you're wolf or not…" She lunged at Bridgette and they tumbled around, attempting to take each other's nametag off. "I got her, I got her!" The goth girl tightened her grips on the surfer girl's arms, "Quickly, tear it off!" The petite girl quickly tears Bridgette's nametag off.

"Ah, she's the rabbit." Dawn stared at the surfer girl's back.

"I told you I'm not the wolf!" Bridgette huffed before her eyes widened at someone behind the girls, "No way…"

_Riiip_

"_Bridgette out! Bridgette out! Dawn out! Dawn out!"_

"Wha…" Gwen turned around with widened eyes before she dropped her jaw at the wolf, "But the announcement said…" The wolf quickly tears the shocked goth girl's nametag off before she have a chance to defend herself.

"Hai, but it was a trick, dattebayo." The wolf grinned, revealed to be Naruto.

* * *

**(Chris)**

The host appears in front of the camera with a grin, "I bet you all are confusing about him but let's go back a bit…" The footage rewind all way to the beginning.

* * *

**(Footage)**

The redhead headed to his starting point, only to blink at Chef behind a table. "Naruto, do you know why you are here?" The cooker asked.

"Um…" Naruto rubbed his head, "For the Thriller challenge?"

"Read the card on this table and you will understand." Chef gestured at the card and the castmate picked it up.

"You're the wolf, oust all the rabbits before they catch you..." The redhead dropped his jaw, "Me? I'm the wolf?"

"There are few things that you need to know as the wolf." The cooker held up few fingers, "First, when you oust a rabbit, the announcement will broadcasts within five minutes after you leave. Two, After four elimination, the announcement will say that you have been oust to cause some confusion among the rabbits but it will come out when you are alone…And final, as you know that there are some dud clues around the film lot, you may use them to trick the rabbits and turn them on each other."

"Wow, that sound tough, dattebayo." Naruto groaned, "Why did you guys pick me out of all castmates…"

"To let you know what clues can point to you…" Chef ignored him, "Top three, relates to water, fish, doubt, and one of you."

"Eh?" The redhead blinked, "Can you explain me how can these hints point to me?"

"Top three is the popularly ranking, which you are in first place." The cooker replied as the boy dropped his jaws, "Fish and relates to water has connection to your name since it has two meaning as maelstrom and fishcake…"

"My name does not mean fishcake!" Naruto slammed his hands with red face, "Why does the hint have to say fish?!"

"Whatever, fishcake." Chef smirked, "Doubt is not a word but a title of a manga about a…"

"Oh, I read this manga, dattebayo." The redhead nodded, "It's where they tried to figure out who's the real killer and there was a twist at the end of the manga."

"Right, if they don't figure it out then 'one of you' is the second hints that help them understand." The cooker said, "The game will start in few minutes so get ready and oust all the rabbits."

"…Got it." Naruto gave the camera a savage smirk, "Gomen, rabbits, I have no choice but to devour you all, dattebayo."

* * *

**(Clip with Lindsay)**

"Right, I'm going to check the stage." The bombshell waved before she turns around and walk toward the stage. Naruto quickly cover her mouth and tear her nametag off.

"Gomen, but I'm the wolf." The redhead whispered in Lindsay's ear and her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**(Clip at Stage)**

Naruto bended under the podium and pulled Lindsay's nametag out of his pocket before he held it up with the postcard, "Look like she got ambushed by the wolf when she found it."

"What's the hint?" Bridgette asked, never noticed the hidden smirk of her boyfriend.

* * *

**(Clip with Justin)**

"Do you think one of the clues is in the Studio 23?" The model asked as he climb up the ladder before they hear the CIT's shouting, "Was that Courtney?"

_Riiip_

"Wha…?" Justin stared at the smirking redhead with gaped mouth and the interns walked up behind him.

"Oh, take him out through the backdoor, dattebayo." Naruto whispered to the interns, "Can't let anyone find out, thank!"

* * *

**(Clip with Duncan)**

"You better go back to the girls to see if Bri-chan's with them." The redhead said worriedly, "I'll check this place if she's inside."

"Alright…" The punk nodded, "Are you sure that you can go inside alone, what if the wolf's inside?"

"I'll tear the wolf's nametag off right away." Naruto chuckled, "I'm not this weak."

"You got that right." Duncan smirked as he walked away, "Just don't let the wolf get you."

"Don't worry." The redhead whispered to himself, "Just worry about your back, dattebayo."

* * *

**(Film lot)**

Chris chuckled at the sight of the grumbling rabbits and a smirking wolf after they watch the video. "You said that we're all rabbits…" Beth frowned at the host.

"At the start, you were all rabbits." Chris laughed evilly, "Naruto just become a wolf in just few minutes so I never lied at all." The castmates groaned, "Since all of the rabbits are eliminated, Naruto wins the immunity from tonight's elimination!"

"Gomen, guys!" Naruto clapped his hands together, "I never think that I'll be the wolf, dattebayo."

"At least, it's not this person…" Gwen glanced at the fuming CIT and some castmates nodded, it's a shame that they can't vote her out for a couple of elimination challenges.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"Now that's one nail biting ceremony." Chris smirked at the castmates, "You know the drills so I'm going to tally the votes as Chef will give you your awards, starting with Naruto because you know." He paused to chuckle as some of them glanced at the redhead, "Courtney, Dawn, Lindsay receive no votes so they are safe…Beth and Gwen receive one vote…"

"Wow, he's right…" Beth gulped as she glanced at Duncan, Heather, and Bridgette, "That's one nail biting!"

"Right!" The host nodded, "This person got four votes! The person that goes home is…"

"…" Duncan glared at the host, he better get the damn award.

"…" Bridgette placed her hand on top of Naruto's hand and he squeezed her hand.

"…" Heather glared at the surfer girl with crossed arms.

"…Bridgette!" Chris announced as most of the castmates gasped, "Yeah, I'm even shocked! Sorry to cut your sweet time short but it's time for you to go home!"

"I'll walk you to the Lame-o-sine." The redhead sighed sadly and the surfer girl nodded as they walk together.

* * *

**(Lame-o-sine)**

"Hey, Bri-chan." Naruto rubbed his head as he glanced at his girlfriend, "I know we are in a rough spot right now…When it's all over, we'll work it out and you don't have to worry about us in the future, dattebayo."

"I know…" Bridgette smiled sadly, "I want to work it out too…I love you."

"Love you too." The redhead kissed her deeply, "I'll miss you."

"Me too…" The surfer girl kissed him back before the lame-o-sine drive her away and Naruto ruffled his head with a sigh.

* * *

**(Confession)**

"Yes!" Heather cheered to herself, "With her gone, it will be so easy to take my idiot back! I'm lucky that Dawn's on my side."

_***Static***_

"I believe it will be good idea if Naruto and Bridgette can have some time alone from each other." Dawn nodded, "I hope it will work out well in the future."

_***Static***_

"Me and Justin decided that Bridgette will be first to go because she's athletic out of all girls and she'll hold Whiskers back." Duncan slumped in his chair with a shrug, "That and I just don't like her, we don't see eyes to eyes."

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

The next morning, a high-pitched scream echoed across the film lot and wake up the boys in process. "Did someone have a bad dream, dattebayo?" Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know…" Justin groaned as the scream continued, "We better check it out and go back to sleep."

"It better be a good reason or I'm gonna hurt someone." The punk growled.

* * *

**(City Set)**

"…I'm at loss for words." Gwen muttered and the castmates agreed with her as they stared at the tied cooker in pink dress.

"…Is that a nightie, dattebayo?" Naruto snickered, only to blink at Batman's theme song and glanced up to see Chris, wearing Batman's costume. The host leaps off the building with the bungee rope and swoop in to grab Chef before the bungee rope snaps in midair, caused them to fall down.

"I knew that bungee wouldn't hold…" Chris groaned out, "That's what happens when production cheap out." He glanced at his hair, "And now my hair's all messed up."

"Uh, is anyone going to tell us what the heck is going on here?" Courtney crossed her arms.

"When…" The host pointed at her face with a glare as he fixed his hair, "I…Feel…Like…It. And now…I feel like it. Today's challenges are inspired by the superhero flick."

"…But it's too early in morning." Heather scowled.

"We don't have our breakfast." Beth said.

"I'm going back to bed." Duncan grunted.

"Evil never sleeps, and neither will you!" Chris grinned, "Besides, superheroes don't do the things of mere mortals. They have screaming ladies to rescue." The castmates glanced at the fanning cooker as he walked away from them, "There are three things intrinsic to all good superhero movies. One, superheroes have superpowers…"

"Except for some of heroes." The redhead said, earning a glare from the host.

"…Two, superheroes save people." The host muttered, "And my personal favorite three, superheroes wear tights, which means you will all be wearing…" He laughed, "Teensy, tiny tights." There was varies of reactions from the castmates, "…And why are you all in your pajamas? Get dressed and meet me back on set in superhero speed, which means you should already be back here…And make sure to wear something that goes with brightly hued spandex!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Superhero, huh?" Naruto tilted his head, "It has been a while since I read comic books, dattebayo. They always have a lot of superheroes and supervillains, it's really hard to keep track on them all."

_***Static***_

"I think this challenge is in my bag." Gwen smirked, "My little brother always bugs me about comic books and keeping tell me about each superheroes."

_***Static***_

"It will be tough for me because I don't know anything about superheroes." Dawn said, "I hope I can pass it."

* * *

"For your first challenge, each of you will create your own superhero identity!" Chris gestured at the pile of fabric clothes after the castmates changed into their clothes, "You'll make your own superhero costumes using nothing but your fertile imaginations and tons of spandex…" The castmates blinked at the garbage truck as it dumped the pile of trash right next to their host, "And some other junk. You'll be judged on originality and style of costume, how rocking your superpower is and how cool your superhero name is. Top score wins an advantage in the next round. Chef will, of course, play the supervillain, which, let's face it, won't be much of a stretch."

"I am Pythonicus, the deadly viper!" Chef posed in his green snake costume as he gestured at the cat, "And that is Dander Boy, my sidekick!"

"They will sabotage you at every turn." The host chuckled, "Any questions?" Everyone raised their hands in air, "No? Perfect! And action!"

"Dibs on white fabric!" Naruto quickly grabbed a few of white fabric rolls.

"That one's mine!" Lindsay pulled out the orange fabric before Courtney snatch it as she shoves the bombshell away.

* * *

After several sabotages by Pythonicus, the villain sat behind the table with his sidekick and the host as they awaited for the castmates to reveal their superhero identities on the runway stage. "Now wearing a superhero costume of her design, our first supermodel!" Chris announced as the curtain revealed the farmer girl tied with wood planks, "…State your name and superpower."

"Lumber Woman?" Beth muttered.

"You're a superhero." The host grumbled, "Act like one!"

"I am Lumber Woman and I can talk to plants!" The farmer girl grinned.

"You're serious?" Chris deadpanned, "What do you talk about, the best brand of fertilizer? That's worth a whole three points." He glanced up to see the model walked up in similar costume as the farmer girl retreated, "…I guess not-so-great minds think alike."

"I am Timberman!" Justin laughed, "And my superpower is…" He threw the wood chips at the judges.

"Seriously?" The host sighed, "Wood chips?"

"Oh, and I can float and make fire as long as I've got matches and I don't get too close to the flame." The model gulped, "Ouch."

"Lame." Chris rolled his eyes, "Two points. Next!"

"I'm the Tamer." Dawn said softly. She was wearing a beige dress, littered with feathers, and pseudo furs on her collar. "I can command the animals to aid me."

"Hmm, four points." The host shrugged, "That's because it's better than talk to plant and whatever. Next!" Heather strolled out in a crimson dress with light red stocking and dark red cape before she stops in front of the judge.

"I am Crimson Seducer and I control men's minds to do my bidding." The queen bee scoffed.

"Three points…" Chris groaned, "It's supposed to be five points but your superhero identity sound like villain."

"Whatever, I don't care." Heather turned on her heels and walk away from them as the next person walked out.

"Where are your tights?" The host glared at the punk, all he has is just an extra eye on his forehead.

"I don't do spandex." Duncan grunted, "I'm the all-seeing eye, and I've got psychic powers. I can see the future."

"Two points." Chris mumbled as he turned to Chef, "That is one worst challenge I ever host…"

"Meh, at least no one is ripping off something that will bring us lawsuit." The cooker grunted and they turned back to see the next superhero. The person was wearing a white full-body spandex suit with black lines on its sides, two red gauntlets, long red tattered scarf, and a black helmet, hiding the person's face from the judges.

"Um…Who are you?" The host asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just a merely man that watch over the innocent and punish the evildoers, they call me Justice." The judges recognized Naruto's voice, "My powers are acrobatic skills, misdirection, and I also can create things out of thin air." The judges blinked at the mysterious steel stick in his hand, where did that rod come from?

"Impressive." Chris smirked, "Seven points, it's about time someone get it right. Next!" Gwen walked out in a black tattered corset dress with long sleeves.

"My name is Obsidian Witch and my power is that I can control the elements." The goth girl shoot the water out of hidden sprayer at the judge.

"Seven points." The host nodded, he was glad that there are some decent costumes with props instead of just spandex and lame powers.

"I'm the Human Cricket!" He glances up to see Courtney in her superhero costume and starts to laugh at her.

"And what are you gonna do, chirp us into submission?" Chris laughed.

"Actually…" The CIT rubbed her metal panels together on her legs as it made an annoying noise.

"I got…" The host winced at the noise, "Ok! Stop it! I'll give you eight points if you stop!"

"Deal." Courtney walked away with a smug smirk.

"Next…" Chris mumbled, only to blink at the bombshell in Wonder Woman costume.

"I'm Wonder Woman!" Lindsay beamed with hands on her hip.

"Wonder Woman already exists, and she doesn't even look like that!" The CIT shouted.

"Not so fast." The host waved her off, "I'm liking the costume. What's your superpower?"

"Duh!" The bombshell shrugged, "I wonder a lot…Oh, and I have an invisible jet right here." She gestured at the table before she points behind her, "Or did I leave it over there?"

"You win." Chris smirked, "I loved Wonder Woman as a kid. Ten points!"

"What?!" Courtney snarled, "What about originality? Wonder Woman's already a superhero!"

"Oh, I'm sorry?" The host raised his eyebrow, "Is this your show? Oh no. No, it's my show, which means I make the rules…"

"I thought it was the producers." Heather deadpanned.

"Oh yeah…" Chris whispered to himself, "Gotta love blackmails."

"Actually, I think my lawyers make the rules." The CIT crossed her arms with an evil smirk.

"Wow, and I thought Heather was worse." Gwen whispered to Beth.

"Yeah, she's so on power trip." The farmer girl whispered back.

"Possibly, but I'm still the judge of the contest, and I deem Lindsay the winner, which means she get an advantage in the next challenge!" The host grinned.

"You may have won the first round, but we'll see who comes out on top!" Courtney turned on her heels and walk away.

"Courtney just stepped on my invisible jet!" Lindsay gasped in horror.

"Whoa, that's not cool, dattebayo!" Naruto shook his head in disappointment, "No one like sore loser!"

"He's right!" Chris jabbed his pencil at the CIT, "Courtney, minus two points for stepping on Lindsay's jet."

"What?" Courtney dropped her jaw.

"May I have a ride in your jet?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Sure!" The bombshell clapped her hands, "Who wants a ride in my invisible jet?" Everyone, minus an angry CIT, raised their hands in air.

"Man, I love this gig." The host chuckled.

* * *

"For your second challenge, we will be testing your super prowess." Chris gestured at the new course, "You'll have to leap over a building in a single bound using this trampoline from the set of movie, 'Trampoline Thunder Two'. Awesome flick. You'll be judged on how far and how high you jump…And please properly time your landing, as we wouldn't want you to land anywhere other than on this soft, cushy mattress." The superheroes gasped at the ruined mattress, "Our first and foremost priority at Total Drama Action is your safety and well-being."

"Safety, my ass." Heather sneered.

"Next, you'll have to save a woman falling from a building." The host chuckled as Pythonicus dangled the sack, "The woman will be played by a sack of potatoes in dress, which will be a real catch for you guys…And finally, you'll walk across a power line during a meteor shower. The person to finish the course with the best time wins invincibility! Lindsay, you're up first. Ten seconds will be shaved off your time for winning the first round."

"Yay!" Lindsay walked past the scowling CIT to the ladder and climb up until she gets on the diving board.

"And action!" Chris brings his hand down and the bombshell jumps into the trampoline before bounced over the building, lands on the mattress.

"Ew, this mattress is so nasty." Lindsay said with whiny tone before she tried to get off the mattress and stumbled to catch the sack but it land right behind her. "Whoopsie." The bombshell gulped, "Sorry, lady."

"Looks like it's gonna be real mashed potatoes tonight, eh, Chef?" The host chuckled.

"That's our dinner, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked behind his mask.

"Not such a Wonder Woman, huh?" Courtney jested.

"…You've got issues." Chris muttered, "A lot of issues than Heather."

"I don't have issues." The queen bee grunted, they never noticed that Lindsay just fall off the power lines again.

"Naruto, you're up." The host said.

* * *

"I'm ready to go, dattebayo." The redhead called out.

"Go!" Chris hollered back and Naruto took the leap. He bounces off the trampoline with several somersaults and landed on his feet before leap again to catch the sack. He quickly put the sack down and get on the power lines, dodging the bowling balls from Chef before he cross the finishing line. "Nice work, Justice, you completed it within 33 seconds." The host checked his time, "I wonder who can beat Justice's record?"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I think I may have to join the circus…Nah!" Justin shook his head with a chuckle.

* * *

After the castmates' turns, only Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney completed the course while the rest failed to complete it and Chris stopped his time after the final castmate passed it. "While Justice did a impressive job, the winner of the second challenge and invincibility is the Human Cricket with thirty seconds." The host announced.

"Yes!" The CIT clanged her panels with a cheer.

"Don't make me change my mind!" Chris winced as Courtney gave him a sheepish grin, "You guys may be superheroes, but you smell super gross. Time to hit the showers and decide who's gonna get kicked to the curb."

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

"Man, that's a tough one, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head as the boys changed out of their costumes, "I really don't know which girls to vote for."

"Same here." Duncan grunted, "Who's the biggest threat beside Courtney?"

"Gwen, Heather, Dawn, Beth, Lindsay in order." Justin counted on his hand.

"…Ugh, voting is hard than it looks like, dattebayo." The redhead groaned and the boys nodded.

* * *

**(Chris' Trailer)**

"What are you doing?" Chef asked after noticed the red scrapbook in his boss' hands.

"Just looking at some pictures from Naruto's past with Kushina." Chris sighed, "Sometime I wonder what it would be if I was there in the first place…Everything will be so different…"

"Ah, the old 'What-if' question." The cooker nodded, "It's true that everything will be different but…"

"But?" The host asked.

"You already were not there for him in the past." Chef said, "All you can do is just be there for him now and the future…I guess you're starting to accept the fact that you're the father since you two already have some father-son times on weekend and that you're looking through this scrapbook."

"Yes, I am…" Chris nodded with a small smile as he stared at the picture of red-haired baby, "…I'm thinking of adding some more pictures in this book."

"Ooh, I want in." The cooker pulled out a camera, "We better add more embarrassing pictures."

"I like what you're thinking." The host smirked evilly.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"And now we vote." Chris smirked as the castmates voted for their chosen castmate, "And the Gilded Chris goes to…Courtney, Justin, Gwen, Naruto, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay. And we're down to two…" He glanced at Dawn and Duncan, "The final award goes to…"

"…" The punk crossed his arms.

"…" The petite girl stared with blank expression.

"…Duncan!" The host grinned and some castmates gasped.

"Man, this really sucks." Naruto sighed, he don't know who voted for his petite friend.

"It's okay." Dawn patted his arm, "I'm glad that I get to spend some time with you."

"Hai, me too." The redhead ruffled her hair with a smile.

"Then I must go." The petite girl stood up, "Oh, I forget one thing…"

"What did you forge…" Naruto's eyes widened at her peck on his cheek.

"It's a thank-you peck for the mock date another day. Bye, Naruto, I'll see you after the show." Dawn said as she turns on her heels and walk toward the lame-o-sine.

"…Did she just…?" Gwen blinked at the retreating limousine and glanced at the shocked redhead.

"Yes, she did." Heather nodded, she don't mind it since it was just a peck and she hope it will drive the klutzy girl crazy when she see it on television.

* * *

**(Studio 05)**

It had been two days since Dawn's elimination, the castmates standing around and waits for their host to show up. "Where the hell is Chris?" Heather scowled as she crossed her arms, "He told us to show up in five minutes and it has been ten minutes already!"

"I think that he may get a call from producers at last minute, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head.

"That or he's still ogling himself with the mirror like pretty boy here." Duncan joked, jabbed his thumb at Justin as he check himself out with the handheld mirror.

"Hmm, you say something?" The model blinked confusedly.

"Nothing, just go back to your mirror." The punk waved him off before the light went out.

"Who turn the lights off?!" Gwen cried out in dark before they hear some light smacks in the dark, "Hey! Who just smacked my arm?!" The lights come back on and the castmates glanced around in confusion.

"What happened?" Courtney asked.

"Someone just smacked me!" The goth girl glared at the punk since he was only one closer than the others.

"Hey, I don't do anything!" Duncan raised his hands in air before the interns in black suits swarm in and slapped the handcuffs on four of the castmates.

"W-W-Why me?!" The redhead stuttered.

"I did nothing!" The CIT roared.

"Dude, I'm really innocent this time!" The punk protested.

"What the hell is going on?" The queen bee asked in shock but the interns said nothing as they drag all of the castmates out to somewhere else.

* * *

**(Courtroom Set)**

"Order in court!" Chef slammed his hammer on the podium as the castmates blinked at him, he was wearing a judge robe with white wig.

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked confusingly.

"What's going on is your next challenge!" They turned their heads to see Chris in the jury stand with several interns, "Today's movie genre is Trial! You may notice that you are in team of four, it's because one team is the defendants and other team is prosecutors!"

"Is it going to be permanent or just temporary for this challenge?" Beth asked.

"Temporary." The host replied, "Gwen, Justin, Beth, and Lindsay are in prosecutor team and the rest are in defendant team because of their crime activities, Courtney is their attorney…"

"What crime did I commit?!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, you did a lot of crimes like…" Chris rolled out a sheet, "Ripped everyone's nametags off as Hunter and Wolf…Create the infamous corncob prank…Break a lot of hearts in process…My, my, what a naughty boy you are."

"Okay, I agree with the first two but what the hell are you talking about the last part, dattebayo?" The redhead sighed but he never gets any answers.

"The teams will go through four different mini-games, each challenges will grant you evidence, four totals. It's up to you to use some evidences or not because your main goal is…" The host gestured at defendant team, "To get not guilty…" He shifted his arm to the prosecutor team, "Your goal is to get guilty. The one that complete their goal will be excused from tonight's Gilded Chris ceremony! Judge Chef, if you will…"

"We will start the trail, I open the case 012: The case of an arm smack in dark studio." The judge cleared his throat, "Today at eight o'clock, the victim, Gwen, was smacked several times in arm by one of the three suspects in the dark studio. The prosecution may make an opening statement."

"Whoa, he sounds like a professional judge." Heather blinked, "…Wait a second…Chris, did you just ripped off the Running Man show again?!"

"The producers and I ran out of things and Running Man has a lot of good stuffs so we just…um…" Chris shifted his eyes, "Borrowed a few things from it."

"More like taking everything." The queen bee growled.

"Okay, today in the studio, while Gwen was waiting for the host with everyone, she was hit in arm when the lights went out." Beth read the lines on clipboard out loud.

"We were nowhere near her at all!" Duncan banged his fist on the table, "We're totally innocent!"

"Hai!" Naruto nodded his head furiously, "Give me a reason why you are suspecting me?"

"It's because you are usually the main character to be chosen during the special episodes." Justin stood up with his hands on the table, "And it's a good reason since today is one of these special episodes! You may have made some plans with the producers beforehand…"

"Do you have any evidences, huh?" The redhead stuck his tongue out with a cockily expression, "Huh? Huh?"

"You're really getting into it." Courtney muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"I always want to play as bad guy for once, dattebayo." Naruto admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Ahem." Beth cleared her throat to catch their attention, "The three defendants, Duncan, Heather, and Naruto hit the victim, Gwen, during the time of blackout. It has been established that the three suspects are guilty for co-conspiring…The prosecution indicts all those three defendants as co-conspirators of the assault."

"Defense may now make a statement." Chef gestured to the CIT.

"My defendants deny their charge of being co-conspirators." Courtney said, "Honorable judge, those three guys did not hit Gwen in arm and was falsely blamed because of their appearance and their past crime activities. Is that correct?"

"Hell yeah!" The punk growled.

"Yes, I'm really innocent." The queen bee scoffed.

"They were not awake that there was going to be a blackout." The CIT continued, "And also, the victim, Gwen states that she was the receiver of assault but the defendants weren't even aware of that because it's hard to see in the dark…There's no reason to charge my defendants without any proofs!"

"Ok, before we call for recess and start the challenges, it's normal for the suspects to make a scary threat in the trial movie." Chris grinned, "Let's start with you, Duncan!"

"Hey!" Duncan shouted at the prosecutors, "You better be careful or someone is going to shank you in back."

"You better hope that they find me not guilty or you will see the true hell when I get out." Heather sneered with deadly glare.

"…If you open your mouth, I'm going to kill you." Naruto said with scary blank expression, "If you tell anyone, I'm going to kill them all. Gwen, if you lie, I'm going to kill you!"

"…Whoa, that's really scary." Gwen said, she knows it was just an act and the redhead really have a gift for acting.

"…Did you take some lines off the 'I Can Hear Your Voice' drama?" The queen bee whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, I want to say it for once, dattebayo." The redhead whispered back with a light chuckle.

"Now I call for recess." Chef slammed his hammer several time, "I'll see you guys after the challenges."

"Ok, everyone, follow me!" The host beckoned the castmates as he walk out of the courtroom set with the teams.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I wish I was the one who smack the weird goth girl but I didn't do it this time." Heather crossed her arms with a scowl.

_***Static***_

"It's not me!" Naruto scratched his head, "It was too dark and I really don't see anything, dattebayo."

_***Static***_

"They always think I did it." Duncan scoffed, "But that time for sure, I'm innocent!"

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

"Ok, I want you to sit in this table in alternative order, defendant, prosecutor, defendant." Chris gestured at the table as the teams take their seats. Heather takes the first seat, followed by Justin, Naruto, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney, and Beth. "Your first challenge is…" The host grinned, "31 game! The team that survives the game wins one evidence."

"31?" Gwen asked, she never heard anything about this game before.

"It is a counting game." Chris explained, "Chef will bring out a tray with 31 food samples and you can eat as much as you like, up to five, before you pass it to the next person. The person that eats the last sample is eliminated…The game will end when the whole team is out."

"I hope the Running Man producers will sue you…" The queen bee growled but it falls upon deaf ears.

"Chef, bring out the pork!" The host called out and the castmates started to drool at the sight of good foods as the cooker carry it to the queen bee.

"I'll eat four." Heather said as she starts to chew the first piece of pork and counting in her head to see how many pieces each castmate can eat before someone get eliminate.

"Eat one more, Heat-chan." The redhead said, "It's better to reduce the numbers quickly, dattebayo."

"Nah, just four." The queen bee shook her head and passes the tray to Justin.

"Hmm…" The model licked his lip, "Five."

"What?!" Beth gasped, "Eat three or two!" Justin ignored her and just ate five pieces of pork before he passes it to Naruto. The redhead glance at both sides, thinking of how many pieces he would eats.

"Take five." Gwen egged him on after doing some math in her head.

"No, eat three!" Courtney shouted, "If you eat five, I'll probably be out!"

"Ok, I'll eat two!" Naruto ate two pieces of pork and pass it to the groaning goth girl.

"…Four?" Gwen shrugged as she ate some pork and pass it to the next person.

"Shall I eat five or less?" Duncan asked his team.

"Five, five." The queen bee held up five fingers.

"Do it!" The CIT nodded after checked the number in her head and the punk eats five pieces.

"Ooh, I love pork!" Lindsay grabbed five pieces of pork before she eats them all, she never noticed the silent scream of her farmer friend.

"Five!" Courtney smirked at Beth, leaving only one piece.

"Beth's out!" Chris chuckled as the farmer girl leave the table and sit down in the elimination table. "Next food…Fish soup bee hoon!"

"Oh, I love these!" Heather stared at the soup with happy glint in her eyes, "I'll eat five!" Justin tastes his first sample before grabs one more and pass it to the redhead.

"24…" Naruto counted them and starts to think harder, ignoring some egging and warning from the castmates. "Three!" The redhead took three soups and pass it to the goth girl.

"I think I'll take two." Gwen said before she passes it to the punk.

"Four." Duncan seems to like them and pass it to the bombshell.

"Ew…" Lindsay shivered, "I'll just have one."

"Same, just one." The CIT sighed.

"Five!" The queen bee said and passed it to the model.

"Oh boy…" Justin scratched his head, "Um…Two." The model passed it to the grinning redhead.

"Justin!" The girls gasped in horror and Justin blinks confusingly before his eyes widened.

"Five." Naruto chuckled, "Gomen, Gwen."

"Gwen's out!" The host laughed.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"That game is very tough than I thought." Justin sighed, "I'm not really this good at math…"

* * *

After several turns, Naruto, Duncan, and Lindsay were eliminated and it was down to Heather and Courtney against Justin. "Let's wash it down with apple juice!" Chris grinned as Chef brings out 31 drinks and placed it in front of the castmates.

"You can do it, Justin!" Beth encouraged.

"Take the pretty boy out!" Duncan hollered.

"I'll drink five cups." The queen bee drank them before pass it to the model and he drinks five cups.

"Five…" The CIT said.

"Five again." Heather said quickly.

"One." Justin muttered nervously.

"Five." Courtney smirked smugly.

"Four." The queen bee pushed the last cup to the model with coyly smirk.

"Justin's out!" The host clapped with a cheesy grin as the cooker handed the envelope to the winner team, "Defendants team win their first evidence! Now let's go to the next challenge!"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"Ok, for the second round, we are going to play a game…" Chris fanned out cards as the castmates noticed that they were blank, except for one that read Thief, "Catch the Thief…"

"The cards will distribute to everyone and the goal is to not have the thief card as you have to choose a card, if the person has it then this person is eliminated…" Heather growled, "Am I right?"

"…Yes." The host glared at her for interrupted him, "…But I tweak a few things…The teams will pick two players and if one of the two players have the thief card then his or her team will lose!" The teams discussed with each other for a while.

"We chose Duncan and Heather." Courtney informed her host.

"And we pick Gwen and Justin." Beth said.

* * *

"Are you ready, guys?" Chris asked after passed out the cards to four players.

"Yeah, I'll start it off." The queen bee said as she takes a card from Justin's hand, "Weird goth girl, it's your turn to pick my cards." Gwen glanced at the queen bee's cards and pounced on her thought for a while before she picks the right card. She peeks under her card, hiding a smirk after seeing that she don't have the Thief card.

"Your turn, Duncan." The goth girl said with poker face as the punk just grabbed one of the cards without any hesitation, "Phew, I'm safe now." Gwen used her lie as bluff.

'Yeah, right, you don't have it in first place.' Duncan rolled his eyes, he has the Thief card in first place.

* * *

After several turns and a lot of bluffing, no one knows who have the Thief card. "I wonder who have the card, dattebayo." Naruto gauged the players' reaction as they take a card from each other, "I really don't know who does."

"I think it's Justin." Courtney stared at the sweating model.

"Nah, it must be Hanna." Lindsay said, "She's really fidgeting a lot now.

"I'm not sure if it's Duncan because his face is so hard to read." Beth squirted her eyes at the punk's blank face.

"It's time to reveal your cards!" Chris grinned, "Let's start with Gw…"

"I have it!" Duncan smashed his cards on the table, "The whole time, it never leave my hand at all! What the hell is that?!"

"…Prosecutor team wins this round." The host chuckled at the raging punk as he tossed a new envelope, "Let's see which team will get their second evidence in the third challenge."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I gotta admit it, I'm having fun today." Beth said, "Maybe it's only one-time deal."

_***Static***_

"Today's challenge is really tame this time." Gwen crossed her arms with suspecting glare.

* * *

**(Pool)**

The castmates blinks at two chairs attached to long boards, they can see there was some kind of spring machine under them. "I introduce you to…" Chris gestured at the odd chairs, "Flying Chair! What it do is that they can fling you into air for a while before you fall into the ice-cold pool, how awesome is that?!"

"…Not tame anymore now." The goth girl deadpanned.

The host clapped his hands to get their attention, "For your third challenge, you will play paper-rock-scissor on these chairs…The loser will get some airtime and a good cold soak. We will start off with one member from each team, the next member will take the loser's place until one team is wipe out. The team with most surviving members wins! Let's start with Courtney and Beth!"

"You're going down!" The CIT gloated, taking her seat with the glaring farmer girl.

"And go!" Chris grinned.

"Rock…Paper…Scissor!" The girls called out as Beth throw out rock and Courtney brings out paper. The farmer girl cried out as the flying chair launch her in air and she lands in the pool.

"Justin, you're next." The host chuckled at the sight of soaking farmer girl as she climb out of the pool with chattering teeth and the model takes his seat.

"Rock…Paper…Scissor!" The CIT brings out scissor and Justin has rock, the model smirked at the screaming CIT as she flew into the pool.

"Maybe it will cool her off for a while." Chris smirked evilly, "Heather, if you will." The said girl sat down on the chair with deadly glare and the model gives her a smug smirk.

"Rock…Paper…Scissor!" Heather held out a scissor, beating Justin's paper and she laughed at the sight of screaming model as he flailed his arms around in air before land into the pool. "Bring out the weird goth girl!"

"Sorry but Lindsay's next." The host said with a shrug.

"Ugh…" The queen bee scowled at the bombshell, "Rock…Paper…Scissor!" Lindsay threw out a rock, only to lose against Heather's paper. The bombshell screamed out in fear as the flying chair tossed her into the pool.

"Ooh, that doesn't look good for the prosecutor team." Chris shakes his head, "Can Gwen get all-kill or fail in the end?"

"I've been waiting for you…" The queen bee sneered at the goth girl and Gwen glares at her. "Rock…Paper…Scissor!" Gwen's paper beat Heather's rock and the goth girl giggled at the screaming queen bee as she swam out of the pool with a snarl.

"Naruto, you're up!" The host called out.

"Good luck, Gwen, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and Gwen nodded back with a light smile. "Rock…Paper…Scissor!" Naruto smirked as he held up rock and the goth groaned at her scissor before she screamed in the air, lands into the pool.

"The defendant team gets their second evidence." Chris grinned, "Now we will head to our final mini-game before the trial."

* * *

**(Dock)**

"Are we playing Human Curling?" Heater asked after noticed a several large buckets and line at the end of the dock.

"Yep!" The host grinned, "One member of the teams will be the pusher and the rest will be the human pucks. The rules of this game is very easy to understand…The person that is on the line, or closer to the line, wins but if someone go past this line, this person is out! Any questions?"

"Can one of us push someone else away if this team gets closer to the line?" Gwen jabbed her thumb at the defendant team.

"Yeah, you can." Chris nodded, "Who's the pusher?"

"I will." Duncan raised his hand after his discussion with the team.

"Justin will do it." The girls said in unison.

"Wait, what?" The model dropped his jaw at the girls.

* * *

After a practice round, the punk start off first as he shove Courtney across the dock and the CIT lean back to slow down before the bucket stop, six feet away from the line. "Damn it." Duncan grumbled.

"Be careful, don't push me into her." Beth whispered to the model as he placed his hands on her back and shoves her away with all of his strength. The farmer girl balance herself as the bucket slide past Courtney and stop at just a foot away from the line.

"Yes!" Justin cheered to himself with arm pump.

"Push me toward Beth, I'll make sure that she will go over the line!" Heather growled as the punk push her toward the nervous farmer girl and the queen bee's bucket knocked into Beth's bucket, caused the said bucket to soar across the dock and into the water. "Whoo-hoo!" The queen bee laughed after noticed that she was at a few meters away from the line.

"Let's take it back for Beth." Gwen narrowed her eyes at the cheering queen bee and the model nodded at her before send her across the dock but the goth girl's bucket hit the CIT's bucket, send it toward the line by two feet. Justin groaned to himself.

"You ready, whiskers?" Duncan grinned at their luck and the redhead nodded with a chuckle.

"Let's do it, dattebayo!" The punk pushed Naruto across the dock until he stops right behind Heather by one foot.

"That doesn't look good for prosecutor team." Chris chuckled.

"Don't hold back, Johnny!" Lindsay said.

"It's Justin." The model deadpanned as he sends her across the dock and the bombshell's bucket stopped in front of the redhead. The prosecutor team groans at their third loss of the day.

"And we're off to the courtroom again!" The host held his sides with laughter, "The teams will check their evidences before the trial to decide if they will bring it in or not."

* * *

**(Defendant Team)**

"Oh, one of them has a tape, dattebayo." Naruto pulled a tape out of the envelope, "It must be a big one."

"Let's check it out." Courtney turned on the portable player and they watch the footage with different reactions.

"…"

"…"

"…Let's ditch this one." Heather said with widened eyes and everyone agreed with her.

* * *

**(Courtroom Set)**

"And now, we will resume the trial." Judge Chef banged his hammer several times, "Jury here will be the one who will decide the verdict after the closing argument. Prosecutor, please present your evidence."

"We believe the real culprit is Naruto." Justin said as the redhead blinked at him, "The reason why we accuse him is because of this evidence." The model gestured at the screen to reveal a picture. It was a picture of Naruto and Chef, they looks like they were chatting about something behind the trailer. "This picture was taken a few hours before the incident." Justin nodded to himself, "It is reasonable that he actually planned it with Chef beforehand!"

"Objection!" Courtney stood up, "It is very well-known that Naruto is the only contestant that Chef like and they always share stories during the break time." Some jury members whispered to each other, "This picture may be falsified to portray Gwen as innocent victim when she is not!"

"What?!" Lindsay gasped with her teammates and starts to protesting.

"Order! Order!" The judge slammed his hammer, "Attorney Courtney, do you have any evidence supporting that?"

"Yes, I do." The CIT gestured at the screen to reveal another picture and the castmates gasped at the revelation. It was a picture of the goth girl chatting with the host. "It's very logical that Gwen is the true culprit. She staged the incident by smack herself in arm several times to frame the defendants! If that don't convince you then I present you the final evidence!" The screen showed the picture of the castmates in the studio before the blackout. They can see that everyone was scattered around.

"Um…" Lindsay tilted her head, "How is that evidence?"

"Take a good look at the defendants and Gwen's place…" Courtney pointed at the screen as everyone noticed that none of the defendants were close to the goth girl, "Think about it…Can anyone see very well in the dark as soon as there was a blackout?"

"Hmm, you have a point there…" Chef rubbed his chin with a nod.

"What really happened is that when the blackout went out, Gwen smacked herself and accused them for one reason and that's to get everyone's vote to oust one of them!" The CIT pointed at the shocked goth girl, "That's your true motive! You are the true culprit!"

"Objection!" Beth shouted.

"Based on what?" The judge glanced at the farmer girl.

"Um…Eh…Gwen didn't do it at all." The farmer girl stuttered and Chef overruled it with a headshake.

"Now we just reviewed the evidences, the jury will have a meeting and make their verdict within ten minutes." The judge hammered his podium as the interns walk out with their boss, "The court is in recess for ten minutes."

* * *

**(Jury Room)**

The interns and Chris discussed about the argument and the evidences, even pull out some scenes from the 'Twelve Angry Men' movie.

* * *

**(Courtroom Set)**

"Have you reached the verdict?" Chef asked the jury and Chris stood up.

"We have." The host cleared his throat, "We find the defendants, Duncan, Naruto, and Heather…Not guilty!" The defendant team cheered at their victory, "The defendant team wins the immunity from tonight's voting so I'll see you at the ceremony!" Everyone leave the courtroom set but one of the cameraman walk in and pull out the discarded tape before playing it.

* * *

**(Tape: The Truth)**

The blackout occurred and the camera switched to night version. Duncan quickly ran toward the Gwen and smacked her in arm several time before he run back to his previous location. The lights came back on and everyone glanced around in confusion, never noticed the hidden smirk from the punk.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"Now here's the result." Chris grinned at the castmates as the winner team held their awards, "The one who get the awards are…Beth and Lindsay." The goth girl and the model glanced at each other nervously, "Whoever doesn't get the final award will go home, the final award goes to…"

"…" Gwen fidgeted.

"…" Justin gulped worriedly.

"…Justin!" The host announced and the said boy cheered to himself.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Sorry, Gwen, but you came in second place last season." Beth rubbed her arm, "We have to take you out before it's too late."

* * *

Naruto walked the goth girl to the Lame-o-sine by her request, "Naruto, I never get a chance to thank you for everything that you did for me."

"Don't mention it, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as he rubbed his head, "It's what friends do."

"Yeah but neither of them will do what you did…" Gwen hugged him with a soft smile, "Thank you."

"…You're welcome." Naruto hugged her back with a smile before the goth girl step into the Lame-o-sine and waved at him as it drove her away from the film lot.

* * *

**(Aftermath Show: Stage)**

"Yo, everyone!" Geoff grinned at the cheering audience, "We're back to another episode of Aftermath show! Geoff here."

"And I'm Eva." The bodybuilder crossed her arms, "The Total Drama is getting closer to the end with a lot of twists and shocked moments."

"Oh yeah!" The party boy nodded with a grin, "There was a lot of mind-blown episode like the Thriller and Trail challenges!" The audience cheered at the clips of the said challenges.

"Let's not forget about some of unexpected eliminations like Bridgette for example." Eva said, "She'll join us with five other eliminated castmates."

"Right, and they are B, Owen, Gwen, Max, and Dawn!" Geoff gestured at the screen as the audience clapped at the footage of said teenagers, "They will join the peanut gallery after their interview."

"Why doesn't anyone vote out this damn pretty boy?" Jo growled.

"I never think that he was very crafty." Noah said with book in his face, "Guess you never judge a book by its cover."

"Right." The bodybuilder grunted, "We will bring them out one by one…Also we won't do the truth or whatever because it was too dangerous…"

"You never let me have anything…" The party boy pouted, "I want to use truck or electric chair…"

"What did we just talk about?" Eva glared.

"Um…You're in charge and I'm your…Um…" Geoff glanced at the smirking teenagers, "…little teddy bear…"

"Good boy." The bodybuilder pecked his cheek with an evil smirk.

"He's so whipped." Cody snickered quietly before winced from a light smack from Katie, "Sorry, Kat, I'll be good."

"So are you." DJ chuckled lightly.

"Let's bring out one of the new guys, he's self-proclaimed villain who dream to rule the world." The party boy said.

"And the shortest contestant out of everyone here…" Eva gestured off-screen, "Max!" The audience members clapped for the aspiring villain as he walks in with his nose in air and takes his seat in front of the hosts.

"Welcome to the Aftermath show, Max!" Geoff grinned, "Did you enjoy your time on TDA before the elimination?"

"Yes, I did." Max crossed his arms, "I learned a lot of things on this show like my evil laughter, how to get new minions, and some interesting ideas that I got from Naruto." He rubbed his hands with an evil laughter, "So many things to do when I take over the world!"

"I heard some rumors about you." The bodybuilder grunted, "Beside your 'evil' plans, you have a reason to join the Total Drama show. Can you tell us that?"

"Well…I do have a reason to join this show." The aspiring villain frowned, "I join it to have some experience with social skills and meet new people because I don't really get out a lot…"

"Aww, so you joined to make some friends?" Sadie giggled with the teenagers.

"N-N-NO, I DIDN'T!" Max stuttered with red face, "I come to create a legion of evil army to aid me in taking over the world!"

"Don't worry, boss, you still have me." Rodney grinned and the aspiring villain screamed out with fury.

"Next guest to join us is…" Eva glanced at her boyfriend.

"Owen!" The party boy shouted, "A large dude with hugest heart! And I must add the most lucky guy in world to have a hottie girlfri…Ow, I'm sorry, babe! Ow!" The bodybuilder glared at him, "I'm also very lucky to have you, you're the most hottie chick in the world!"

"Just bring this damn boy out or I'll punch you in where the sun can't shine upon…" Eva grunted and Geoff called the oaf out for a while.

"Hi, everyone!" Owen grinned at his friends and the cheering audience with pile of foods in his arms, "Hi, Eva. Hi, Geoff. I heard that you two got together, that's so awesome!"

"Thank you, Owen." The bodybuilder nodded, "Have a seat, how's your jaw?"

"It's all good now!" The oaf chewed on his foods, "I can finally eat normally!"

"…Yeah, it must really suck that you got booted out halfway in the second season." The party boy chuckled nervously at the gobbling oaf, "As the winner of the first season, tell us who do you think will be the winner of this season and get a million bucks?"

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe someone that no one expected?" Owen tapped his chin with drumstick, "Like Lindsay, Beth, or Naruto?"

"Um…I don't think Naruto is unexpected person because everyone wants him to win." Geoff chuckled.

"Oh, right!" The oaf nodded with a wide grin.

"How do you really feel when Courtney come back on TDA and cheat you out of the chance of million?" Eva asked, "Were you mad?

"Nah, I didn't." Owen shook his head, "I was surprised that Court come back and I can't deny the fact that I feel bummed when I got eliminated but I really enjoy my time on TDA because there was so awesome stuff going on."

"Thank you for your time." The party boy sighed, "Well, our next guest will be tough to get a word out…"

"Welcome B!" The bodybuilder announced as the said boy walk onstage and takes his seat with a smile.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, I don't know what to say." Geoff admitted with nervous chuckle.

"I heard that you went to school with Naruto and Heather, I'm curious how do you communicate with Naruto?" Eva asked curiously and B makes some gestures from writing to wiggling his fingers.

"He says that he write, text, and some signs." The bookworm muttered from his book and everyone blinked at him. "What? One of my brothers is mute." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I see." Geoff sighed, "Well, B, how does it feels like to be the only guy that can't talk on the show? Don't it get little lonely?" The silent boy shakes his head with a shrug and gave them a smile.

"He says that he doesn't mind it and he never felt lonely at all, he just like the way it is." Noah said.

"Ok, thank you, B." The bodybuilder rubbed her neck, "I guess we can bring out the next guest…All women are jealous of her for having a perfect boyfriend but she shows some signs of jealous…"

"And her elimination was unexpected!" The party boy said, "Please welcome Bridgette!" The audience cheered and clapped for the surfer girl as she shows up with a little wave and takes her seat.

"Thank you for having me here, guys." Bridgette smiled.

"Welcome, how do you feel when you get voted off in similar pattern like the last season?" Eva asked.

"Well, I think it was a freaky coincidence that it happened to me twice after both of the merge." The surfer girl sighed, "And it was because of Duncan again."

"My biggest question is…" Geoff raised his arm in air, "Will you work things out with Naruto since your relationship seems to be little strained by your jealousy and his dense nature?"

"We will after this show." Bridgette sighed, "I know our relationship is strained right now but I hope we can smooth it out. Someone told me that not all relationships are perfect and every relationship always has a rough time."

"This person really gave you a good advice." The bodybuilder nodded, "Who was it?"

"I can't say…" The surfer girl paled at the memory of Chef's threat.

"Well, Bridgette, don't go anywhere because we will bring out our two final guests." The party boy grinned, "You really don't wanna miss that…"

"Our next guests are Dawn and Gwen." Eva grunted as the audience cheered for the goth girl, "Where's Dawn?"

"I'm here." Everyone jumped at the petite girl's sudden appearance on the sofa.

"…How did you get there?" Geoff paled, "You were not there in first place…"

"I just walk and sit down." Dawn blinked with blank face as Gwen sat down next to the surfer girl, "Did you not notice me when I come in with Gwen?"

"Um…Eva?" The party boy shivered.

"How did you both feel when you get kicked out when you get this close to the end of season?" The bodybuilder asked unfazed.

"It really suck that I got out this early but I don't hold anything against them." The goth girl shrugged.

"I was little disappointed but it gave me a lot of things that I really value." The petite girl nodded.

"Like Naruto?" Geoff smirked, "You kissed his cheek before you leave…"

"Indeed, I did." Dawn nodded as Bridgette bit her inside cheek, "It's because he is very interesting person and I do like him."

"Wow, I'm sure you also feel the same thing, Gwen." The party boy said.

"What?" Gwen widened her eyes, "W-W-We're just friends!"

"Oh, but the footage said otherwise." Geoff gestured at the screen, "Let me show you the never-seen-before scene!"

* * *

**(Footage)**

Gwen and Naruto leans against the bridge's rails as they stares at the star and the goth girl points them out. "That's Big Dipper and Little Dipper, see them?" Gwen said with a smile.

"Nah, I only still see Bri-chan…" Naruto sighed, "Gomen but I really miss her, dattebayo." He never noticed the goth girl making a gag gesture.

"You really have it hard for her." Gwen smirked as they pushed off the rails, "We better turn in early…Whoa!" The goth girl tripped on her feet and clash into the redhead as they fall down on the ground.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned, "You okay, Gwen?"

"Yeah…" Gwen stared into his blue eyes before her eyes widened and stand up quickly with light blush. "Yeah, I'm fine." The goth girl coughed into her hand as the redhead stand up with confusing glance, "I better go now, bye!"

"Bye?" Naruto tilted his head at the running goth girl with a blink.

* * *

"…" Everyone slowly turns their heads to the goth girl and surfer girl.

"…"

"…"

"…I'm fine…Totally fine…" Bridgette smiled with an eye twitch.

"I have no comment." Gwen gulped, "We're really just a friend…"

Eva whispered to her boyfriend, "I thought we were not supposed to show it?"

"We don't but Chris called and want us to do it, sorry." Geoff said nervously and his girlfriend huffed at him.

"Well, we better end it now because we are running out of time." Eva crossed her arms, "That's all for tonight, please keep up your supporting for Chris and the cast in TDA."

"Right!" The party boy nodded, "We will see you next time on Aftermath show!"

* * *

**(Film Lot: Craft Service Tent)**

Several days went by, Naruto chuckled at the sight of the castmates as they build their burrito, he decided to sit it out and spend some time with his childhood friend. "I wonder who will win it, dattebayo." The redhead muttered.

"Idiot, it's your turn." Heather pushes the piece of paper to her childhood friend, they were playing 'Dots and Boxes' game since the queen bee was little bored.

"Ten more seconds!" Duncan shouted as he stands on the table, "Biggest burrito wins!" They glanced up to see the punk talk to Courtney before the CIT huffed at him.

"I feel bad for him." Naruto chuckled, "It must be a tough relationship to stay in."

"Who cares, I don't like her anyway." The queen bee muttered before she smirks as she makes the final square on the paper, "I won."

"Oh, man…" The redhead groaned, "I suck at this game, dattebayo. Want to do it again?"

"Yeah, I do." Heather giggled, this game is one of several things that she can beat Naruto. They never noticed that Duncan declared Justin's burrito as winner.

* * *

It wasn't long enough until Chef shows up in odd medieval costume and blows his trumpet, catching their attention. "Hear ye and rise for Sir Chris." The cooker announced as their host rode in on the half-dead horse with glass boot on a pillow and he was about to saying something but the farmer girl cut him off.

"Ooh!" Beth gushed, "That's a glass slipper. Which means today's challenge is a Fairy Tale movie! My favorite!"

"Beth, if you ever steal my intro again, I'll have to personally boot you off the show." Chris glared.

"But we always steal your intro several times and you let it slide, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"…Correction, from now on, if someone steals my intro again, they get the boot!" The host grumbled before he clears his throat with a grin as he gestures at the glass boot, "The feet that fits determines the princess for today's fairy tale movie challenge. The rest of you compete for the honor of rescuing the fair princess."

"I wanna be the princess!" Beth jumped.

"I said the fair princess." Chris sighed, "And what we think is fair is that the candidates be the ladies who won last time: Courtney and Heather." The farmer girl grumbled to herself with crossed arms.

"I'm going first!" Heather huffed with crossed arms, "It's so obvious that I'm the princess!"

"…Nope, it doesn't fit." The host chuckled as the queen bee struggled to put the boot on, "Let's try it with Courtney."

"I am so going to take this." Courtney snatched the glass boot from Heather, earning a snarl from the queen bee.

"I don't know." Chris said unsurely, "Doesn't look like it's gonna fit."

"Come on, come on, come on!" The CIT forced her foot in.

"I hope it don't break and cut her foot badly, dattebayo." Naruto muttered and the boys nodded with him.

"Listen, Courtney, we can go to a different selection method if…" The host said nervously, only to cut off by the CIT's snarl.

"Yes!" Courtney smirked at the fitted boot, only to pale at the sight of slow-cracking glass.

"Let's get this over with before she loses a foot, and I lose another lawsuit." Chris glanced at his co-worker, "Chef?"

Chef hopped up to them in a blue fairy costume as he tapped the CIT's head with lit wand, "I dub thee Princess Courtney."

"Eat my pixie dust, commoners!" Courtney gloated with hands on her hip before the glass boot spring off her foot and hit Justin in face.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Why her?!" Heather kicked the table in rage, "I deserve to be the princess! Ugh! At least I have the queen title in my school!"

_***Static***_

"I have become the beast instead of the beauty." Justin sobbed, "A prince turned into a frog. Did Courtney do that on purpose? No, no, she's not evil, she's just feisty." He sighed dreamily, "I like feisty. I like it a lot."

* * *

**(Fairy Tale Set)**

Chris held the book up as he sat on the comfy chair in front of the fireplace, "It's story time with Uncle Chris…"

"You're not my oji-san, dattebayo." Naruto smirked and the host pinched his bridge of nose.

"…Once upon a time, six brave knights went on a quest to rescue a princess from her ivory tower." Chris said after recovered from another interruption, "But it wasn't gonna be easy. First, the knights had to get past my very good friend, the terrible toothless troll, and his bad breaks bridge!" The castmates gasped as Chef stands on the bridge in high place, "To get past the terrible toothless troll, the knights had to wear disguises…" The host tossed the headgears at them, "There was a frog prince, and the ugly stepsister…Sleeping beauty, and the witch…Hunter and little red riding hood." Heather scowled at the host as she glanced at her large witch hat and the redhead blinked at his large green hat.

"Um…" Duncan caught the red hood, "Can we at least make it red riding hoodlum?"

"No dice, dude." The host shrugged, "That's what it says in the script…And so the ugly stepsister approached the terrible troll…"

"But I can't see!" Beth cried out under her large wig.

"Oh, yeah!" Chris chuckled, "For this challenge, each knight is blind." His comment received a lot of protesting from the castmates, "Nowhere in this story does it say the cowardly knights complained. So get it together, steppy, and get crossing!"

* * *

"Could this be any suckier?" The farmer girl muttered as she slowly walk across the bridge before an apple hit her, courtesy of the troll. "Ow, apparently, it could be." Beth gulped before more of apples assaulted her until she falls off the bridge.

"See, Beth is just not fairy tale heroine material." The host smirked.

"Is seeing double a bad sign?" The farmer girl asked dazedly.

"Next, the hunter." Chris chuckled, "With his courage, he headed across the bridge."

"Is that a whip, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked at the whip in Chef's hand before he places his large green hat on and walk across the bridge with caution. He can hear the cooker's footsteps getting closer to him and the redhead suddenly slide under the troll's legs.

"What the fuck…?" Chef muttered confusedly, one minute the brat was in front of him and before he knows it, the brat made it to the end of the bridge.

* * *

After Lindsay's and Heather's turns, the girls didn't make it across and it was down to Duncan and Justin. "You're up, froggie." Chris grinned, "Then it's Captain Hood."

"At least my face will be protected from further indignity." The model put his helmet on and walks into the poles twice.

"Are you seriously going to use this ax, dattebayo?!" Naruto widened his eyes at Chef as he ran across the bridge with psychotic grin.

"It's rubber…" The troll glanced at his weapon, "I think."

"Hey, man, let me give you a hand." Duncan shoves Justin down the bridge and the model use the momentum to increase his speed. Chef's eyes widened as the frog prince headbutt him down and run to the end of the bridge.

"Justin's still got it." The host chuckled, "All right, then. The final knight attempting to enter fairy tale land is little red riding hoodlum."

"I thought you said no dice?" Heather narrowed her eyes at the host.

"I changed my mind." Chris grinned as the cooker pulled out a blonde wig, "Rapunzel dude, let down your hair!" Chef attempts to whip the punk but the said boy dodged them and Justin noticed that Duncan was peeking under the blindfold.

"Hey, he can see!" The model shouted.

"How?" The host rolled his eyes, "With his x-ray vision? That'd be cool." They never noticed that the punk just passed the challenge by using the wig as rope to get across the bridge. "And so the terrible toothless troll knocked off three losers." Chris narrated, "But, three semi-brave knights made it to the other side, and continued on their noble quest. Whereupon I, in my wisdom, inspired them with a vision of Princess Courtney." The host nodded his head up and the boys glance up to see the CIT as the wires lowered her to the stage. Courtney clears her throat and start to singing.

_When I was a little girl_

_I'd dream of my first kiss_

_It would come from my prefect prince_

_And in my dream, it went like this._

"She really sings well." Naruto chuckled before he blinks at his quiet friends for a while, "Guys…Are you okay? Say something, dattebayo!"

"She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Justin gaped at the CIT, "I must have been so busy seeing her as a master strategist, that I didn't see her outer beauty. Wow, we'll be the best-looking couple in the kingdom."

"Pardon?!" Duncan growled.

"I saw you cheat, Duncan." The model narrowed his eyes, "You don't deserve to be her prince."

"Who died and made you the decider about me and Courtney?!" The punk jabbed his finger in the model's face.

"Guys, don't fight over her!" The redhead quickly stands in between them as he wrapped his arms around their heads, "We're friend here and if I recalled correctly, Courtney is already with Duncan, dattebayo."

"A-A-Air!" Justin wheezed out with Duncan as they attempted to pry Naruto's arms off, "I-I-I need air!"

"Naruto, you should let them go." Chris chuckled.

"Whoops!" The redhead released them as he rubbed his head with sheepish grin, "Gomen."

"I-I-I think I just saw my grandpa for a second there…" The punk panted heavily before Courtney resumed her singing.

_My prince will be tall and handsome_

_My prince will be tough as nails_

_My prince will have lots of money_

_My prince will tame wild whales_

_When we kiss_

_My prince will be yoooooou!_

"Wasn't that song brilliant?" The host grinned.

"Nope!" The queen bee sneered and starts to ignore her host as he attempts to sell Courtney's music CDs.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"It should be me up there as princess!" Heather stomped with crossed arms, "I would have win idiot's heart with my singing voice! Ugh!"

* * *

"After risking my life for you, I've realized how wrong I was with that deformity crack." Justin kneeled in front of Courtney, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…And the smartest. What are the odds?"

"Thank you, Sir Justin." Courtney smiled.

"More like Sir Suck-up." Duncan scoffed.

"You know, you could learn something from Justin here." The CIT glared with crossed arms, "It's nice to get a compliment once in a while. Well, I'm waiting!"

"Butter me up, princess." The punk shrugged until they hear a whinny from behind and they turned their heads to see Chef on the half-dead horse.

"Look, it's the one horseman of the apocalypse." Beth said nervously, "Did you see that? She just winked her horse eyes at me!"

"…You really need help." Heather sighed, "It's just psycho cooker on a stupid horse."

"I think you do have a concussion." Lindsay said worriedly.

"Are we supposed to catch him?" Duncan threw his arms up, watching his on-off girlfriend climbs on the horse.

"No, it's a classic princess abduction." Chris shakes his head, "As the villain makes a whirlwind getaway on a swift steed."

Chef kicked the horse several times, "Guess old Betsy here didn't read the script."

"…Naruto?" The host sighed and the redhead patted the horse's head.

"Hey, Betsy, they want you to run faster." Naruto chuckled, "Just do it once and they won't bother you for a while, dattebayo." The horse neighed as the creature ran off with screaming cooker and princess, "We're good now, Chris."

"Ok…" Chris glanced at his book, "So, that's how the three knight dudes lost the princess…But the fate, aka me, wasn't finished with them. They followed the troll all the way to a fight to the death. Because that's how I like my princess saved."

"Sir Justin!" Courtney shouted, "I want you to know that I hope you rescue me."

"Come on, I was just kidding about the compliment!" The punk shouted, "You're cute, okay? I-I-I like your face, it's nice!"

"Say something about her hair and eyes." The redhead whispered in his punk friend.

"Right!" Duncan nodded, "I like your hair…It's very silky and nice! Your eyes are pretty!"

"I won't disappoint you, princess!" Justin cut in.

"As good luck, I give you my favor to carry into battle." The CIT threw the glass boot at the model, only to hit him in face again.

"…I guess he better start to wear a protection headgear if that keeps up, dattebayo." Naruto stared at the downed groaning model.

* * *

**(Water Tower)**

The knights stared at the water tower with a several castle cutouts as Chris narrated, "Sir Justin, Sir Duncan and Sir Naruto reach the ivory tower in which the troll had stuck the type A Princess. But there was only one way to rescue her. One of the brave knights had to slay the dragon!"

"Ooh!" Beth gasped happily, "I love a good dragon tale!"

"I can't wait to see a real dragon." Lindsay gushed.

"I don't think so." Heather grunted, "I'm pretty sure they may cheap out again with something else like…"

"Heather's right." The host chuckled, "We don't have a real dragon…We're reusing the kaiju monster guy." The said creature robot stomps in with dragon mask and give the boys an evil grin. "Let the dragon slaying begin!" Chris tossed the wooden swords over to the knights.

"Godspeed, brave knights!" Courtney waved at the boys from the top of water tower, "Sir Naruto." She blew her kiss out to the boys as the queen bee growled, "Sir Justin. Duncan." Justin caught his air kiss before steals Duncan's air kiss.

"Stealing another dude's air kiss?" The punk growled, "Pathetic."

"You can have my air kiss, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he tossed the CIT's air kiss to the punk, "I'll distract the dragon while one of you two slay it." The redhead ran up to the monster's side and waved his arms. "Hey, dragon!" The monster turns its head to the smirking redhead, "Tell me how does it feels like to be a kaiju monster in B-movie? Nah, you're the star of all Z-movies!"

"Oooh, that'll gonna hurt a lot!" The host winced.

"…"

"…"

"…" The monster roared with red eyes and starts to chase the laughing redhead around, ignoring the fact that it have to go after the other knights. Duncan and Justin fought each other as they attempts to get on the dragon's back until the model tripped the punk down and Justin quickly stabs the red button on the dragon, caused it to halt in track.

"Wanna rescue Princess Courtney, too?" Chris grinned as he held a doll box out, "Now you can for only eighty bucks! Order your very own Princess Courtney Limited Edition…"

"Shut up and just get it over with!" The queen bee threw her arms up.

"…Fine…" The host muttered and glances up to see that the model reached the top of water tower.

"Princess…" Justin was about to kiss Courtney but their host stop them.

"Wait, wait!" Chris grinned, "There's no kissing. It says here that Prince Justin and Princess Courtney must swordfight to determine the true winner."

"Whichever one of us wins the swordfight gets immunity?" The CIT asked.

"You're almost too smart to be a princess." The host rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"But every fairy tale I've ever read ends with a kiss." The farmer girl blinked.

"In modern tales, they do but not in original version." Heather crossed her arms, "Like Little Mermaid."

"She's right, we are actually doing a different version of fairy tale movie!" Chris laughed, "Bet you didn't see that coming."

"If that's how it has to be." Courtney shrugged before she shoves the model off the tower without any warning.

"…So in this version, the princess is actually the bad guy, dattebayo?" Naruto nudged the twitching model with his foot.

"Yeah…" The host smirked, "That's the best fairy tale for me! Courtney wins immunity…Again."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"Heat-chan, what's the matter?" The redhead glanced at his grumbling childhood friend.

"I'm so pissed off that they choose Courtney to be the princess instead of me!" Heather growled, "I'm more princess material than her!" Her childhood friend starts to chuckling lightly, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, gomen, I just remember something when we were little." Naruto chuckled, "We were watching one of these princess movies and you declared yourself as my princess and starts to order me around, dattebayo."

"W-W-W-Why did you remember it now?!" The blushing queen bee stuttered, "F-F-Forget what you just remember now!"

"Okay, okay." The redhead chuckled as he held up his hands, "…Hmm, I remember you said something after that but I can't remember it, dattebayo…What was it?"

"Nothing, it was just nothing." Heather crossed her arms with red face, she remembers what she told her idiot that someday she will be his princess bride…"EEK, DON'T REMEMBER IT!" The queen bee shoves Naruto down and ran away.

"…Um…Nani?" The redhead stared at the sky with confusing expression.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"So, with immunity, Courtney is the first to win a Gilded Chris." Chris said as he threw the award at the CIT, "Before we continue the awards though, I have some news. Courtney's lawyers called and demanded eighty percent of all the profits from the Princess Courtney merchandise. So not gonna happen."

"What?" Courtney gasped.

"We're renaming them after the only other brunette left in the competition." The host gestured at the pile of doll boxes, "Beth!"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Beth fanned herself with hands.

"Your very own Princess Beth doll." Chris chuckled as he tossed a box to the farmer girl, "And a contact stating you get zero percent of the Princess Beth profits, along with the Gilded Chris award! You live until the next challenge."

"Fairy Tales do come true!" The farmer girl squealed.

"Also still in the competish, Lindsay, Naruto, and Heather." Chris tossed the awards to the said castmates as he glanced at the model and punk, "Who will live happily ever after? And who will die penniless? And the last Gilded Chris goes to…"

"…" Justin gulped.

"…" Duncan crossed his arms and glance away from the host.

"…Justin." Chris chuckled, "Duncan, you're out…"

"WHAT?!" Courtney stood up with an angry expression, "This is an outrage! Justin should going home!"

"Yeah, you're right." The host laughed, "I was just kidding. Justin's actually the one who's been eliminated."

"An outrage, huh?" The punk smirked at the blushing CIT as he whispered to his chuckling redhead friend, "Told you she still likes me."

"Guys?" Justin glanced around the uncaring castmates, "Is no one even gonna miss me?"

"I do." Naruto waved at his model friend, "It suck that you have to go but at least you did last this long than last season, dattebayo."

"True." The model sighed as he walked toward the Lame-o-sine, "I'm gonna rooting for you, Naruto!"

"Thank, man!" The redhead hollered.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"We finally merged the teams with a lot of shockingly eliminations and some challenges that really spinning your heads around!" Chris chuckled, "Who would have thought that? Only six contestants remaining and we really wonder what will happen next! Will Courtney admit that she's still crazy for Duncan? Will Heather do something to catch Naruto's eyes before the end of this season? Who will be in the final three? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The castmates were having their dinner and make a small talk until Chris walks in with a huge grin. "Ugh, don't tell me there's another challenge again?" Courtney groaned.

"Nah, no challenge." The host chuckled, "It comes to my attention that someone just has a special day today."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay blinked before the light went off and they can hear the cooker singing a…

"Is that a birthday song?" Duncan blinked, "Who's having a birthday?"

"Oh, I know I forget something, dattebayo!" Naruto smacked his head as Chef walked out with orange cake, "It's my birthday, I turn seventeen today."

"That's right!" Heather gasped, "We really forget about today!"

"Happy birthday, Naruto." Chris took the pictures with his personal camera and the group celebrated the redhead's birthday.

* * *

_Contestants: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Lindsay, Naruto_

_Eliminated: B, Bridgette, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Max, Owen, Rodney, Trent_

_Peanut Gallery: Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our twelfth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**We are almost done with the Action arc!**

**It was really hard to come up with a couple original movie challenges so I decided to step back and based some off Running Man and several variety shows because they have a lot of different challenges that may fit in the Total Drama Series. Love it? Hate it?**

**Naruto and Bridgette: They are still having hard time with their relationship so don't think it will be over.**

**Only two more chapters until the Action arc will be over. I will use Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Reunion special episode as filler in between of TDA and TDWT because it looks like filler to me.**

**I will let you, the readers, know that when we reach to the TDWT, only first chapter of TDWT will have a song at beginning but after that, no songs…Well, just one or two throughout the arc but that's it. Why? Honestly, I don't like musical because it's pointless with me, just to let you guys know beforehand.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to castmates as Chef's mystery meat.**


	13. Action: The Scheme

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**For these who asked about if it is harem or not: I can't reveal the paring route until we get into the final arc and I'm tied my hands on this one.**

**Coldblue: 1) Who know but he will be still the one of the villains of the TDWT arc. 2) I can say that the final chapter is going to be epilogue but it will take a while until we get there. 3) I have a few stories ideas but I will work on them after I finish the WDL story. I will update my profile as soon as I can, I always forget to do it.**

**Anyway, it's time for the thirteenth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Action: The Scheme**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, the teams got merged and there were a lot of stuffs that really messed with our minds!" Chris chuckled, "Plus some of shockingly eliminations! Now we have six castmates left and several tough challenges to go. Will the karma finally get Courtney in the end? Is Heather going to do something to steal the loveable redhead away since there's no one in her way? Who will make it to the final three? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action!"

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The castmates was eating their breakfast and some of them wonder why Chef wants them to have a egg taco for breakfast. "Ew!" Lindsay pulled something out of her taco, "Is that an eggshell?"

"Is that a flash drive, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked with widened eyes.

"Maybe Chef finally ran out of stuff to put in the eggs." Duncan shrugged, "All he's got left is computer hardware."

"What if there's something on it?" The bombshell tilted her head, "Something all challengy?"

"Only one way to find out." Beth glanced at the CIT's PDA, "Stick it in Courtney's PDA."

"My PDA isn't going anyway near that goober-coated thing." Courtney scoffed before the punk snatched her device away, "Hey!"

"I thought you wanted to win this." The punk frowned.

"Do what you have to do." The CIT sighed annoyingly, she don't feel like arguing the first thing in morning. Duncan snatches the flash drive from Lindsay and inserts it into Courtney's PDA before Chris appears on the screen.

"I hope you all had a filling breakfast." The host grinned with hands behind his back, "It was so delish. I was practically on cloud nine. I could have had a dozen of them. But enough about breakfast. It's time to 86 this combination…Uh, I mean conversation."

"So weird." Beth muttered, "I think maybe Chris needs a vacation."

"Right now, I'm gonna relax in a nice safe and secure place, and get ready for today's challenge." Chris chuckled, "You're probably wondering what the challenge is. It will remain a mystery until you find me. Hopefully you'll clue in and track me down. But, in the meantime, I'm gonna crack open a soda, and relax. See ya."

"Unless there's a killer reward, I'm not gonna bother finding Chris." The punk grunted as soon as the video ended, "I could use an extra day off from that dick."

"Same here." Heather scowled, "Let him relax somewhere away from us."

"Yeah, but, maybe if we find Chris, he'll have some kind of surprise." Lindsay said, "Who doesn't love surprises?"

"We do but…" The redhead chuckled, "It's Chris, it must be one of his nasty surprises, trust me, dattebayo." Some of the castmates nodded but the bombshell didn't hear him.

"I think he was giving us hints." The bombshell smiled, "He said he was on cloud nine. That's like heaven, which means he's not alive anymore. What do you do with dead people? You bury them. So, maybe he's buried underground. Maybe we should dig and see if we find him."

"…Don't go kill my tou-san off, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned.

"And the film lot is fucking huge." The queen bee deadpanned, "It's like trying to find Jimmy Hoffa."

"She's right." Duncan sighed, "That makes zero sense."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"No one ever listens to me anymore since Courtney got here." Lindsay crossed her arms with a deadly glare, "What's so weird about Chris being buried alive?"

* * *

"Oh, it's so obvious!" Courtney perked up, "Chris said he was feeling safe and secure. Get it? Safe." She stared at some of confusing castmates, "Chris said that he was gonna crack open a soda. You crack a safe. Now you get it?"

"No, still nothing." Lindsay shrugged after exchanged a glance with Beth.

"He's clearly in the bank vault set from the bank heist challenge." The CIT groaned annoyingly, "Duh!"

"Nice." Duncan grinned.

"Go figure." Courtney snorted as she walked out of the tent, "I've got a brain."

"Hey, I was the one who said Chris was giving clues!" The bombshell whined, only to be ignored by some castmates and she starts to growl.

"Yeah, you did and it helps out." Naruto patted her back as he followed the group out, "Sucks that Courtney stole your moment, dattebayo." The bombshell nodded with a scowl, she was still angry that no one still listen to her anymore.

* * *

**(Safe Set)**

"So, what's the plan, heistmeister?" The punk crossed his arms, standing in front of the safe vault with the castmates.

"Try cleaning out your ears and listening for a change!" The CIT snarled as she turns the lock combination around, "Chris said combination, right after he talked about cloud nine and he could have had a dozen breakfast tacos…And then he said '86'." She opened the vault to reveal their host in Sherlock costume before she holds her hand out, "Where's my prize?!"

"Hmm?" Chris blinked confusingly as he inhaled his pipe, "I hardly recall having mentioned any sort of prize…" He coughed, "But thanks for releasing me. It was getting stuffy in there."

"You're not smoking?" Courtney asked.

"What?" The host gasped as he tossed the pipe in his mouth, "Oh, no, of course not! It's chewing tobacco…" The castmates gasped in horror, "Nah, just kidding! It's black licorice."

"Black licorice?" Naruto gagged, "That's the worst candy."

"…Yeah, you're right." Chris spitted it out, "That stuff's digusting…"

"If you know that then why did you chew on it, dattebayo!" The redhead roared but the host ignored him with a cheesy grin.

"Now it's time for mystery movie day!" The host chuckled, "I've got a challenge for each of you. Tonight, you're to meet me at the train station set. But first, I'll require full fingerprints, and DNA samples from each competitor."

"Why?" Heather raised her eyebrows with crossed arms.

"I was getting to it." Chris sighed, why doesn't anyone just wait until he finishes his explanation?! "Each of the competitors has to gather the evidence from any one of the other competitors, which means it's in your interest to prevent the other guys from getting your deets." He chuckled at the smirking castmates, "Now go pack an overnight bag and get me my clues."

The CIT zoomed into the host with a glare, "I am going to get a prize! I promise you that!" The host stares at the stomping CIT and turns to his son.

"Is it me or does it seems that she's in a worst mood for some reason?" Chris asked and his answer was just a shrug.

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

Duncan walks toward the door and grab the doorknob before he slowly releases it to see a wet paint on his hand. "Wha…?" The punk muttered before Naruto quickly slap the paper on the punk's hand and yanks a single hair. The redhead ran out of the trailer before the punk make any reaction. "…Damn it." Duncan grumbled to himself.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

Naruto decide to take a walk around the film lot to avoid anyone from getting his DNA and fingerprints. "Hey, idiot!" The redhead turned his head around to see his childhood friend, "How many did you got so far?"

"Just two." The redhead chuckled, "I got Duncan and Beth, dattebayo. You?"

"Just Lindsay, it was too easy." Heather growled, "But Courtney got me when I was getting in shower. Have anyone get your fingerprints and DNA?"

"Nah…" Naruto was about to say something but the queen bee suddenly hug him, "Heat-chan?"

"Shut up and just hug me!" She muttered and the redhead tilted his head as he returned the hug, only to dropped his jaw when he feel something wet on his hands.

"…Did you just…" The redhead mumbled.

"Yep!" Heather reached behind her back and peel off a large paper before she raises another hand to show him a piece of red hair. "I pick up a few things after living with you for years." The queen bee turned around and walk away with a smug smirk, leaving her crush behind.

"…I didn't see that one coming." Naruto shake his head with a chuckle.

* * *

**(Train Station Set)**

The castmates stands in front of the station as their host walk up to them with basket and collect everyone's DNA samples before stops in front of the bombshell. Lindsay glance at her feet, she don't get anyone's DNA in the end. "So, where's my prize!" Courtney snarled at her host after tosses her three samples in the basket.

"Sorry, Courtney, it's not prize time yet." Chris smirked.

"Make it prize time!" The CIT stomped.

"I'm trying to do my job here." The host glared.

"Maybe I should get my lawyers to do their job." Courtney threatened but the host shrugged it off as he walk toward the train, "I want a prize! I want a prize! I want a prize!"

"All right already! Here!" Chris shove a bag of cheese puff into her hand, "I was gonna eat 'em on the train, but you're welcome to them if they will shut you up! Now can you please get on the damn train?!" The CIT was about to enter the train but the host stopped her, "Hey, I haven't even said 'all aboard' yet…All aboard!"

* * *

**(Train)**

The host tossed his bag on the table and raises the CIT's hand to collect her fingerprint and a piece of hair. "Hey!" Courtney snarled, "what are you doing?!"

"Regulation to ride the train, ma'am." Chris said as Chef rolled his food cart in, "Welcome aboard the 7:30 to funville. Let the party begin."

"Party for us?" Beth squealed, "Awesome!"

"Ooh, I want some of these ice creams, dattebayo." Naruto stared at the sweeties on the food cart.

"This is great that we all get to share this, huh, Courtney?" Lindsay glanced at the said girl.

"Whoop-de-doo." The CIT said sarcastically with fist pump, "I'm sticking with my delicious, exclusive, cheese-flavored, cheese-type prize snacks."

"Can I have one?" The farmer girl asked from her seat.

"Did you win them?" Courtney growled and tossed some puffs in her mouth before the light went out.

"Who shut off the lights?!" The host cried out in the dark, "Um…You can't kill the host…" There was sound of punching, groaning, and a closing door before the light come back on.

"Look!" Beth pointed at Chris' body with a scream, "Chris is dead!"

"Dead dead?" The bombshell gasped in horror.

"Yep, totally dead." Duncan nodded after checked the body.

"Um…Does the body usually turn gray within few minutes, dattebayo?" Naruto stared at the body with some doubt since they are on a movie set and it must be one of these rubber bodies since he noticed that some camera crew didn't show any reaction to the body.

"No, that's not possible." The CIT threw her arms up, "I never got a decent prize!"

"We have a dead body here and all you care about is a fucking prize?!" Heather scowled.

"Shut up!" Courtney glared at the queen bee and she glared back with a growl.

"Um…" The farmer girl gulped, "What do we do?" Everyone glanced at each other with nervous expressions before Lindsay and Beth shouting out in fear.

"Get it together, girls!" The punk stomped hard on the ground, "We've gotta figure this out!"

"This reminds me of this time we were on the bus on the way to cheering camp…" The bombshell starts to ramble for a while and the castmates blinked at each other.

* * *

"So Mrs. Whitlock came running back from the rest stop with some full sugar fruit punch." Lindsay said, "And she gave it to Carmelita, and we have to get some fruit punch for Carma…Chris!"

"…I'm so lost, dattebayo." Naruto ruffled his head with confusing stare.

"You're not the only one…" Courtney rolled her eyes, "Anybody else have any great ideas?"

"Haven't anyone thought it must be one of another challenge?" Heather tapped her head with index finger, "Hello? Don't anyone notices that it's same thing like the psycho killer challenge back on the island? I bet Chris is alive somewhere on this train and want us to solve his 'murder'!"

"I hate to say it but she's right!" The CIT grunted as she walks to the body, "Most of you are gullible. Yeah, Chris just happens to crock right here in front of us? He's probably not even dead!" She kicked the body several times, "I only watched when you guys had to jump out of a plane. You guys were in that episode. Doesn't anyone remember that there was no plane?" The CIT grunted with each kicks.

"…If the body is fake, can you please stop kicking him?" The redhead gulped, "It looks so real and it doesn't sit well with me if someone is kicking my tou-san's body, dattebayo."

"Yeah, show some respect to the dead." The farmer girl muttered nervously.

"NEVER!" Courtney stomped the body, "I can guarantee the crew is just shaking the train car…And the window view is a holographic projection. This is obviously all make-believe."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Listen, I'm obviously a little old for make-believe." Beth winced, "But Courtney is not somebody I would have had over to my pretty pretend palace. Ever. She's always want to be the daddy, the doctor, and the prime minister of all my dolls…And they won't like that one bit!" She frowned before blinks at the camera, "I mean, wouldn't! If I still played with them…Which I don't!"

_***Static***_

"Um…I'm starting to think that Chris was right about Courtney having a lot of issues, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, "Courtney, if you saw that, gomen but you really do…And it's because you are kicking a body for hours!"

* * *

"Okay, everybody." The CIT crossed her arms with a huff, "We've got to chill out, and get back to the studio. Which will happen most effectively when I tell the producers that this violates my contact."

"How does this violates your contact?!" Heather threw her arms up but Courtney ignored her as she complained about no bars, "You are starting to get on my nerves…" The redhead quickly holds his raging childhood friend, ignoring her angry ranting to get her hands on the spoiled CIT.

"Well, I'm gonna draw Chris' shadow outline thing, just like they do in the movie." Lindsay grinned as she outlined the body with her lipstick, "…Why do they do that anyway? Do we color it in later or something?"

Duncan and Courtney exchanged a glance before the CIT points at the hatch, "Duncan, climb out of the ceiling hatch and go find Chef or a producer or somebody!"

"Why do I get to be the lucky one?" The punk muttered sarcastically.

"Because you're the only one that can handle it." Courtney said flirty.

"…Move over." Duncan climbed out of the hatch and the castmates waited for a while before they winced at the sound of screaming from the punk outside as the light went out again.

"I don't like it." The bombshell whined in the dark before the light come back on as the punk fall through the hatch.

"Yep, it's a real train, and I won't be going back out there again." Duncan deadpanned with messed Mohawk.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto punched his palm, "I just remembered that we are on a real train track that goes around in a large circle, dattebayo."

"…NEXT TIME TELLS ME THAT!" The punk shouted with his hands in air.

"I just forget…" The redhead chuckled nervously with a sheepish grin.

"Wait a second." Heather cupped her chin as the castmates turned their heads to her, "Since this challenge is a mystery genre and in this case…The 'murderer' is one of us."

"Oh, can't you be serious?" The CIT huffed.

"I am!" The queen bee growled, "Or did you forget about the thriller challenge and the trial challenge?!"

"Um…Guys, I have to say something…" Naruto pointed at the outline as some castmates gasped, "The body is gone, dattebayo."

"The alien's got him!" Beth cried, earning some odd stares from her castmates.

"You're all idiots!" Courtney rolled her eyes, "This is a set-up! Duncan, go check to see if he's in one of the other cars!"

"…Naruto, I'm suspecting that it must be her." Heather whispered to the redhead as Duncan ran out of the current car, "She's too control-freak today."

"Hai, you must be right." The redhead whispered back as Lindsay decided to dusting for some fingerprints, "But we must be wrong…We'll keep our eyes on her for now, dattebayo."

"What are you talking about over there?!" Courtney snarled as she gestured at Beth and Lindsay, "Do something to stop them!"

"Nothing." The queen bee walks off with a huff.

"I'm going looking for some evidence, dattebayo." Naruto walked up to the body's outline, ignored the CIT's lowly growling. It wasn't long enough until the redhead hold up a single green hair, "I found something."

"What is it?" The bombshell asked.

"It looks like one of Duncan's hairs…" The redhead dumped it inside the bag.

"Duncan wasn't with us when the body disappeared." The farmer girl gasped as she tossed some foods in the bag and the said punk walk back in.

"The other cars are empty…" Duncan slowly trailed off as he noticed some stares from the castmates, "What?"

"These nitwits think you did it." Courtney snorted.

"Not everyone." Heather muttered as she searched for certain evidence if her guess was spot on.

"Duncan, you have a motive for killing Chris." Beth frowned, "It was for Courtney because she didn't get any prize that she wants and she was so mad."

"And she's also your love interest." Lindsay pointed out.

"Love interest?!" The punk narrowed his eyes, "She made me go up on the roof, and she stole my prints and DNA!"

"He's right, dattebayo." Naruto nodded, "Didn't we all steal each other's fingerprints and DNA early today?"

"Guys, I got it!" Courtney barked, "It's Naruto and Duncan! They are working together! Think about it, Naruto also wants a revenge on his father for not being there in his life early!"

"What?" Duncan gasped.

"Nani?!" Naruto blinked before the girls quickly handcuffed them to the rail bar together.

"…What the fuck is going on?" The punk deadpanned.

"…I think we got framed for a murder, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned.

"Don't worry, idiot, I'll do something about it." Heather whispered to the redhead before she resumes her search.

"Thank for asking if I was okay." Duncan rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a while and several arguments between the CIT and the queen bee, the boys were playing a little game to pass the time. "Um…I spy with my little eye something yellow, dattebayo." The redhead muttered and the punk glances around.

"Is it…" Duncan sighed, "Lindsay's hair?"

"Hai…" Naruto sighed.

"A-ha!" Lindsay picked up a napkin as everyone turned their heads to her, "I think I figure it out!"

"Oh, joy!" The punk grunted, "I can't wait for another life story…"

"We have a suspicious napkin covered on opposite ends with some kind of orange powder, as though it was held like a murder weapon." The bombshell explained as she held up an empty bag, "And Courtney was eating a bag of orange cheesies, which she refused to share. Therefore, Courtney was the only one to have orange cheesy fingers!"

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Courtney snorted.

"Really?" Lindsay pulled a sample of the CIT's fingerprint out of Chris' bag.

"I was framed!" The CIT snarled at the other castmates, "Who are you going to believe? Dingbat over there, or someone who actually have a brain?!"

"Cuff her!" The bombshell pointed at the CIT as Heather and Beth smirked at each other and attempts to arrest the nervous CIT but the laughing of their host halted them in their track.

"Oh, I really had you guys!" Chris laughed.

"Only half of us." The queen bee snorted but the host ignored her.

"The winner of today's reward challenge is the person who solved the crime." The host grinned as he gestured at the bombshell, "And that person is detective Lindsay!"

"I prefer detective Lindsay, her hotness." Lindsay smiled.

"No!" Courtney stomped around, "This isn't fair! I won two portions already! I was the one who knew you weren't dead! She can't even tell the difference between the human being and a rubber dummy! Not to mention that my perfect acting throw everyone off…"

"Not to be rude but you suck at acting, dattebayo." The redhead said from his seat position.

"I agree with Whiskers…" The punk grunted, "Your acting stinks so badly!"

"Shut it!" The CIT snarled, "Beside, I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

"They all say that." Chris smirked as the bombshell released the boys, "The reward that Lindsay will be enjoying tonight is a night at the movies with a friend of her choice."

"Sorry that we all accused you." Lindsay said.

"Happens all the time." Duncan shrugged, "No probs."

"It's cool, you just cleared us." Naruto grinned.

"Duncan, wanna go to the movies with me?" The bombshell asked, caused the CIT and the farmer girl to gasp.

'Very sneaky.' Heather crossed her arms, she figure out that Lindsay did it to mess with Courtney's head and she was not only one who figured it out.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Duncan glanced at the fuming CIT with a smirk.

* * *

**(Boy's trailer)**

The next morning, Naruto and Duncan covers their ears at the off-key singing of the bombshell and the redhead glanced at his punk friend. "Did something happen last night, dattebayo?"

"How the hell do I know?!" Duncan growled, "I think she's too happy to have her first individual victory." Naruto gave him a nod, "But I really feel sorry for Owen because last night with her was something I don't want to go though again…" The punk starts to mumble something about fork and his eyes before they blinked at the sound of drum and walks out of their trailer to see their host with Chef as the cooker plays his drum.

"Nice of you to join us." Chris grinned at the castmates, "Today's movie genre is…Drum roll, please." The cooker played it for long time, "…Okay, Ringo. Spotlight's not big enough for the both of us."

"…Where's my paycheck?" Chef glared, only to be ignored by his boss.

"Today's movie genre is…" The host smirked, "The rock and roll bio pic!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Rock and roll bio pic?" Duncan groaned, "Normally I would have been stoked, but I have a rocking headache from Lindsaypalooza last night."

* * *

"Is a bio pic kinda like a toothpick, 'cause I could use one right now." Lindsay asked as she lick her teeth, "I got popcorn stuck right here."

"Shut up, popcorn down." Chris facepalmed, "Any good rock and roll bio pic starts with a kid from humble beginnings drawn into the seemingly glam world of rock music. After overcoming enormous hardship, the kid gets a break and makes it ginormous. Bigger than me even…"

"We all can agree with it." Heather smirked as some castmates snickered, "And I'm not talking about fame."

"…Shut up." The host glared before he clears his throat, "The kid is then drawn into a scandalous world of stuff I'm not allowed to talk about with sixteen and seventeen year old kids…"

"Drugs, sex, and so on." The punk crossed his arms and everyone nods.

"Yeah…" Chris groaned at their knowledge, "Things that lead to dangerous addictions, multiple divorces, the occasional night in the joint, and an untimely death while sitting on a toilet…A few things that any certifiable rock god needs to know that I can talk about? You need to know how to rock out on the guitar, work the paparazzi, and trash a hotel room. Yeah. Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her arm in air, "Why is O eating my popcorn?"

"…Wait, what?" Heather turns her head with the castmates to see the said oaf right next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, everybody!" Owen waved at them.

"Owen?!" The castmates said in unison.

"Owen, you were supposed to wait for your cue." The host placed his fists on hip, "What is wrong with you?"

"I was hungry." The oaf whimpered, "And when I'm hungry, I forget everything other than what my tummy is telling me…"

"Owen!" Chris shooed him, "Get lost until I give you your cue!" He cleared his throat as the oaf ran off, "I have an announcement to make. Because I'm the host and can do whatever I want, I've decided to bring someone back to the show. Can anyone guess who that might be?"

"…Too late for that, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned, "We all know who's coming back here."

"Spoilsport." The host pouted.

"Uh, hi, everyone." Owen giggled nervously as he returned to the group, "I just can't help myself!"

"Yay, O!" The bombshell leaped into the oaf's arms, "I miss you so much!"

"Me too!" The oaf released her and greeted everyone as he joined the boys' side.

"Everything was bit bored without you, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled as his large friend hugged the boys.

"Fine, Owen, fine." Chris sighed, it's useless to do something since his surprise were ruined by the oaf.

"Hello?" Courtney snarled, "Not fine! There's no way Owen is allowed back! I had to file a lawsuit to get back on this show. I'm contacting my lawyers now!"

"You're not the only one with lawyers." The host said as the CIT blinked at him confusingly, "Owen also filed a lawsuit and won. His jaw was busted by Chef, and he was unfairly kicked off the show. That good enough for ya?"

"Sound familiar, don't it?" Heather smirked at the shocked CIT.

"All right, people." Chris grinned, "Time for your first big gig! Meet me at the big stadium in ten minutes. You can't miss it."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I didn't really file a lawsuit." Owen rubbed his head, "I'm back because my mom spent fifty grand bucks we don't have on a cheese cellar. It kind of put the family in a big hole. So Chris offered me fifty big ones to come back and stir up the doo-doo." He paused to eat some of popcorn, "I don't want to cause any trouble because Lind, Beth, Heat, Naru, and Duncan are my friends…Oh, and Courtney's okay, I guess?" The oaf sighed, he hope that it won't bring him any bad karma.

* * *

**(Theater)**

"Where'd Chris say the stadium is again?" Beth asked after they wandered around aimless.

"He is so going kill us." Courtney muttered, "We are so late."

"I said ten minutes, not ten hours!" The host glared at the castmates.

"You also said to meet you at the big stadium, and this is the dumpy Gilded Chris Awards Theater." Duncan pointed out and everyone nods.

"Not to mention that you never did say where it was at, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head.

"So?" Chris smirked, "Not bad. First step to becoming a rock legend is to show up late for your own show…" There was a sound of crunching as the host glared at the oaf, "What's with all the eating? We told you no outside food!" He glanced at his co-worker, "Didn't you strip search him?"

"…No way in hell." Chef mumbled with a disgusted expression.

The host rolled his eyes before he turns to the castmates with a grin, "For your first challenge, you're gonna be rocking out on the guitar."

"But I don't know how to play the guitar." Lindsay said, "Is it anything like the recorder? I can play the recorder."

"Yeah, it's a lot like the recorder." Chris said sarcastically, "Only completely different. Since I'm guessing most of you can't read, let alone read music, you'll be playing a guitar-shaped peripheral." He gestured at the large screen behind them, "The notes will be represented by colored notes on the screen, which corresponds to your guitar." The colored notes flashed, "You will play simultaneously, during which you'll be eliminated. Every time you play a wrong note…" The host buzzed as if he was electrocuted.

"You mean you're going to electrocute us?" The farmer girl gulped.

"Me?" The host chuckled, "Electrocute you? Of course not!" The castmates sighed, "The guitar will electrocute you. But don't worry, you'll live…Though you may never be able to play the piano again."

"I can't play the piano anyway." The bombshell shrugged with a smile.

"Or use the phone." Chris smirked evilly.

"You monster!" Lindsay screamed.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"It's good thing that I play a bit of Guitar hero games with Ike, dattebayo." Naruto sighed, "I never played a real guitar before…"

_***Static***_

"I used to play in an all-girl rock band in school called 'The A-Type Psychotic Crazies'." Courtney bragged before she sighed, "Unfortunately, we broke up before our first gig. Apparently, you can't start a band with five leads and no back-up."

* * *

Chris sat on a chair as the castmates take their positions, "Are you ready to rock out?"

"I guess we are." The redhead shrugged.

"And…" The host grinned, "Rock on!" The castmates quickly follow the screen as the music starts to playing and some of them stumbling around with the buttons. Heather yelp in fear as her guitar got on fire, due to a faulty circuit, and Chef throws the water at the queen bee, accidentally electrocuted her.

"You are so going to pay for it…" Heather growled with a few twitches.

"Yeeeeeah!" Owen skipped across the stage, played his guitar before he falls off the stage with a groan.

"Ouch." Chris laughed, "Well, that's two down. Four to…" Naruto screamed as the guitar shocked him after several mistakes, "Correction, three to go!" The host laughed at the twitching redhead.

"Do you have one in red?" Lindsay asked as the punk barely played his guitar, "This one doesn't really go with my outfit." She shrieked from the shock after not played her guitar for a while. Beth was the next one to be eliminated after several mistakes and it was down to Duncan and Courtney. The CIT pulls off a lot of impressive moves with her guitar and the punk smashes his own guitar as soon as the music ended.

"Nice one, Duncan." Chris said, "You broke it."

"Oops, sorry." Duncan said uncaringly.

"Impressive, both of you." The host grinned, "But the winner is…Duncan!"

"What?!" Courtney shouted, "But I hit every notes! And I played behind my head, and on my knees, and with my teeth!"

"Yeah, yeah, you did." Chris nodded, "But you tried way too hard. And if there's one thing rock stars don't do, it's try, even a little. You saw Duncan."

"Yes." The CIT scoffed, "He played every tenth note, and broke his guitar afterwards."

"Exactly." The host winked.

"Watch and learn, baby doll." The punk teased, "Maybe one day you'll be able to rock as hard as me." She growls and swing her guitar into the punk's groin, caused him to scream out in agony.

"That hard enough?" Courtney smirked at the whimpering punk, "Baby doll?"

"That's very cruel, dattebayo." Naruto winced, "Poor guy."

* * *

**(Red Carpet Set)**

There was a lot of flashing cameras as the limousine pulls up to the front and the castmates was curious about their next challenge before their host steps out with a microphone in his hand. "Now, in order to become a true rock immortal, you must know how to work the paparazzi." Chris gestured at the course with a grin, "First part of your second challenge is an obstacle course of fans, photogs, groupies, and autograph hounds. You'll start at the lame-o-sine, walk up the red carpet, past the obstacles, and finally backstage. One of you will win. The rest will be celebrity roadkill. Duncan, for winning the first challenge, you get our backstage pass, so you'll start halfway."

"Sweet." Duncan smirked, ignored the growling of the CIT.

"Okay, Courtney, you're up first." The host grinned as the said girl gets inside the lame-o-sine, "And…Action!" Courtney ran past the group, ducking under the paparazzi cameras and signs an autograph before she run off again to face several obstacles.

"You never said anything about foods, bag, and a bodyguard, dattebayo." The redhead said, watching the CIT passed them.

"I decided to throw them in for fun." Chris smirked as he walked toward the CIT, "Nice moves and good call on grabbing the swag. Lucky for you, you get to keep what's inside."

"A book?" Courtney blinked at the book in her bag.

"My autobiography, volume one." The host said with a pride, "Duncan, you're up. Remember, you get to skip the lame-o-sine, and half the red carpet. And…Action!" The punk ran past the obstacles with bad attitude by destroyed some cameras, flipping bird, and break the bodyguard standee. "Ouch, dude." Chris chuckled, "Major potential lawsuit action with everyone…"

"Cool, whatever." Duncan walked past the host with a shrug.

"Someone's in a bad mood." The host chuckled, "What a rock star…Next! Naruto, you're up!"

"I want to join him." Heather stood up with a crossed arm and her childhood friend blinked at her.

"Hmm, sure." Chris smirked evilly, "But that mean you will forfeit your turn in this challenge."

"Um…I think you should wait for…" Naruto said before his childhood friend cut him off.

"Fine, let's go, idiot!" The queen bee quickly dragged the redhead to the lame-o-sine.

"And…" The host takes a deep breath after made sure that the childhood friends are ready to go, "Action!" They both stepped out and walk up the red carpet.

"Follow my lead, idiot." Heather whispered.

"Sure?" The redhead blinked confusedly before they reach to the first obstacle and the queen bee wraps her arms around his waist as she rests her head on his shoulder. They did a few couple poses for a while before Naruto signs his autograph and show his kindness toward the obstacles beside the fact that queen bee just kicked the groupie and bodyguard.

"Not bad." Chris said, "Everyone always like to know about a rock couple and you two balance each other…Owen, you're next!"

* * *

After the last three castmates' turns, only Lindsay passed it without any mishaps, unlike Owen and Beth who stumbled around, accidentally destroyed some of the set. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." The host said as he received an envelope from Chef, "The photographic evidence. Let's see your best shots. Shall we?" He pulled the pictures out, "Courtney ducked, Duncan socked, Naruto and Heather hugged, Owen tripped, Beth slipped, and Lindsay posed, which means we have a winner!"

"Of course it's…" Courtney smirked.

"Lindsay!" Chris grinned at the CIT's expression.

"Yay-hey-hey!" The bombshell cheered.

"How is that possible?" The CIT asked with hands on her hip, "I did the best job of avoiding the paparazzi."

"Who said you were supposed to avoid the photogs?" The host chuckled, "Naruto, tell me the meaning of paparazzi?"

"It means exposure, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned, he was getting tired of repeating it every time his father asked him during their father-son times.

"Yes…And Lindsay exposed." Chris gave the CIT an evil smirk, "You know it. Lindsay wins an advantage in the next part of the challenge where you'll compete for invincibility."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I hate, hate, hate losing!" Courtney smashed the desk with a raging snarl, "So when Lindsay had won, it took all my years of studying transcendental meditation to keep it together…" She released an angry scream.

_***Static***_

"That is a message to Courtney's parent…" Chef raised a card in his hand, "If you want me to, I can send you my anger management therapist's phone number for your daughter. He's the best one and I'm less angry than before…" He took a deep breath, "Trust me, you do want his help."

* * *

**(Hotel Room Set)**

"Finally, the ultimate rock star challenge." Chris grinned, "Trashing the hotel room! You got thirty seconds on the clock with Lindsay getting an additional ten for having won the pervious challenge." The host quickly ran out, "And action!" The castmates walk around the room set and starts to trashing the room, some of them just drop things on the floor.

"Naru…" Owen gulped nervously.

"What's up?" Naruto smashed the picture on the ground.

"…Courtney just called you a tomato!" The oaf whispered.

"…Really?" The redhead slowly turned around with a strained smile.

"Yes, she did!" Owen nodded, "She said that you're a tomato because you're lousy at trashing!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Ok, it was a lie…" Owen poked his fingers together, "But Chris told me to say it to make sure that Courtney will be the castmate to be eliminate…I'm sorry!"

* * *

"…NO ONE CALLED ME TOMATO, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto roared as the castmates jumped and they turned around with widened eyes. The redhead grabbed the potted tree and swings it around, destroying everything in sight.

"Run!" Heather screamed as the screaming castmates ran off the set and turns around to see the set falling apart, knocking up a lot of dust.

"Who did say…Um…" Beth glanced, "The T word?"

"Oh, I didn't know who did, but it's not me." The nervous oaf gulped and Naruto started to smash his tree club on the ruined set.

"Time!" Chris walked in with a ramen bowl in his hand, "Look, Naruto, a fresh miso ramen for you!" The redhead quickly grabbed it before he swallowed it whole, "Lindsay, you now have an additional ten seconds…" Everyone glanced at the destroyed set, "…I see your predicament. Thank to Naruto, there's nothing left to destroy, which means Naruto won invincibility."

"No!" Courtney roared.

"Yes!" The host grinned, "Now, you've gotta decide who gets booted from the band."

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"Now, for Total Drama." Chris grinned at the camera, "Seven left, one must go…And it won't be Naruto." The castmates casted their votes, "All right, the Gilded Chris award goes to…" Chef threw the awards at the castmates, "Naruto, Beth, Heather, Owen, and…Ugh, Courtney."

"All right..." Courtney blinked before she releases a gasp, "Wait…"

"Only one left." The host glanced at Lindsay and Duncan, "The final Gilded Chris goes to…"

"…" The punk looked worried.

"…" The bombshell smiled.

"…Duncan!" Chris said as some of castmates gasped, "Lindsay's going bye-bye!"

"But Lindsay?" Beth said, "How is that possible? Everyone likes her!"

"Yeah but what really happened is a first for the show…" The host laughed, "A contestant accidentally voted themselves off."

"What?" Lindsay tilted her head in confusion.

"Take a look!" Chris played the footage to reveal that the bombshell pushed her own button, "Lindsay, time for you to say sayonara…"

"She's not going away forever, dattebayo." Naruto blinked, "We'll see her after the show."

"Fine…" The host rolled his eyes, "Lindsay, say mata itsuka ne."

"Mata itsuka ne?" The bombshell blinked confusingly before the cooker drags her off to the lame-o-sine and the farmer girl ran to the lame-o-sine to say her goodbye to her best friend.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I really want to vote for Courtney." Heather scoffed, "But I voted for Lindsay because she was getting too good…That and it was a revenge for cussing me out on the island." She crossed her legs, "Now we're even."

* * *

**(Monitor Room)**

Owen walk in the monitor room after received the secret message from Chris and he takes a glance around the room to see that Chef was with the host. "Um…" The oaf fidgeted, "Why do you want me to come here?"

"Owen, I have a special job for you to do." Chris said.

"What kind of job?" Owen blinked, somehow he have a bad feeling about it.

"I want you to get Naruto notices Heather and brew up some chemical between them!" The host pointed at the shocked oaf and cooker.

"What?" The oaf gasped, "But Naru is with Bridge and…"

"I know, I know." Chris rolled his eyes, "It's not like I'm telling you to get Naruto to break up with his girlfriend…Just get him to notice what he's missing out."

"I have a question…" Chef raised his hand, "Why am I here?"

"Because you are gonna help Owen." The host smirked as he played a video, "Also, Owen, you have another job…Get Naruto to talk about his crush. Everyone is dying to hear about his love life!"

"It's a lie." The cooker whispered to the oaf, "He's just curious."

"Right…" Owen sighed, he really don't want to do anything bad…What if he indirectly cause his friends to break up?

* * *

**(Castmates)**

The next morning, the sound of gong clanged echoed across the film lot and wake up the snoring castmates in process. They slowly lift their heads up, only to find themselves in the middle of nowhere. "The fuck?" Heather muttered groggily.

"Holy pizza pockets, where the heck are we?" Owen gasped.

"Oh man, we're back at the camp Wawanakwa." Duncan covered his face, realized some familiar landmarks.

"Does that mean we get another challenge?" Naruto groaned, "That's three days in row, dattebayo." Suddenly, the wind blow past them and their eyes widened as Chris floating toward them in lotus position.

"No way!" The oaf muttered.

"What?" The punk rubbed his eyes as the host showed off some kung-fu moves before he unclips the wires, "Wires? I take back my 'whoa'."

"Honorable competitors, welcome to the Total Drama Kung-Fu reward challenge." Chris said, "Shot on location here in the beautiful Japanese woods. Today, we pit girls against boys. In Fung-Ku movies, actors train with stunt choreographers before they film their fight scenes. So, today, each team will have a trainer, fighter, and geisha…"

"Kaa-san was right." Naruto deadpanned, "You really suck at learning Asian culture, dattebayo."

"Hush, my boy, I'm trying here." The host sighed, "For the girl team, Courtney is the trainer, Beth is the fighter, and Heather, you're the geisha. Boys, Naruto is the trainer, Duncan is the fighter…Owen, you know what that means?"

"Aw man!" Owen pouted at the smirking host.

"Teams, train as hard as you can in the Fung-Ku style of your choice." Chris grinned, "The battle begins when noble heron flies east."

"And in human, that would be?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Four hours." The host walked away, "May the best fu win…Heather and Owen, come with me for your geisha outfits!"

"Duncan, let's go and start your training." The redhead chuckled as they walked away from the girl team, "I can't wait to use one of my training sets on you, dattebayo." For some reason, the punk feels a cold shiver running up his spine.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I bet it won't be that bad." Duncan shrugged, "It's Whiskers we're talking about here."

* * *

**(Boys Team)**

"Dude, I can't take it anymore!" Duncan groaned with straining arms.

"You can take it, my little grasshopper." Naruto stoked his long white beard, he was sitting on top of a large boulder that rest on the punk's back. "You have fifty more pushup to go, dattebayo."

"…You are sadist like your old man." The punk grunted with red face.

"Thank you, grasshopper." The redhead grinned evilly, "After that, I will teach you how to dodge."

"Hey, brat, I got what you need." Chef walked up to them with a bucket, filled with…

"Are these fucking knives?!" Duncan paled.

"Hai, this will be what you have to dodge, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled evilly.

* * *

**(Changing Room)**

"What the hell is that?!" Heather snarled as Chris and Owen jumped in air, "I'm not going to wear it!" She threw the outfit on the ground, "I'm not going to wear it! No! No way in hell!"

"Owen." The host nudged the oaf and jerked his head at the queen bee.

"Oh, right…Um…" Owen gulped, "You have to wear it…"

"No!" The queen bee crossed her arms.

"I wonder what Naru will think when you wear it." The oaf tapped his chin as she froze, "I bet he will like it a lot and start to paying attention to you…Oh, maybe he will…"

"Give me the outfit now!" Heather held her hand out with her nose in air.

'Too easy.' Chris and Owen glanced at each other.

* * *

**(Boys Team)**

Duncan flailing his arms around as he attempts to keep his balance on a pointy tip of the rock and dodge the knives, courtesy of Naruto and Chef. "That's a good way to bond together, brat." The cooker threw a knife at the screaming punk.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we talk to each other so I want to make it up to you, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

"Dudes, you two are crazy!" The punk screamed.

"After that, I will teach you a couple of fighting moves." Naruto threw a knife, "You have ten more knives to dodge."

* * *

**(Chinese Temple Set)**

"What happened to you?" Courtney gasped at the rugged appearance of the punk.

"…Hell…" Duncan shivered before their host appears out of nowhere and plays his pipes.

"Most worthy competitors, welcome to the Total Drama Kung-Fu showdown!" Chris grinned as Chef ran across the top of trees and cut the large box apart with his sword. The castmates gasped at the sight of two large robots after the box disappeared in flame. "See, the fighters go in the robot suits, and the trainers operate 'em with these here joysticks." The host pulled joystick controllers out with a grin.

"You made me went through a hellish training for nothing?!" The punk snarled with flaring nostrils.

"Not true." The host tossed the joysticks to the trainers with a chuckle, "It's a lesson in Zen, oh, student. Two minutes till the match begins. Suit up, fighters." The fighters get in their robot suits and practice for a while so the trainers can get used with their controllers. "Enough practice." Chris chuckled, "It's time to meet the beautiful geishas!"

"What are they supposed to do anyway?" Beth asked.

"Why…" The host grinned, "To distract the trainers! It's time to meet the boy's geisha!" Owen giggled in his geisha outfit and walk up to the girl's side.

"Ha, it's so impossible for him to distract me." Courtney smirked with crossed arms.

"Now it's time to meet the girl's geisha!" Chris grinned and Heather shows up in her geisha outfit.

"Whoa…" Naruto dropped his jaw with red face, "I don't think the geisha dress is supposed to be this short and revealing, dattebayo." The queen bee was wearing a red mini-dress that resemble a geisha dress, revealing her shoulders and the redhead can see a bit of her cleavage.

"Chin up, Whiskers." Duncan grunted as the redhead's jaw snapped closed, "Focus on the battle."

"H-H-Hai." The redhead nodded and the queen bee smirked at his reaction.

"The match will start when Chef sounds the gong." The host chuckled.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Um…" Naruto scratched his head, "I really never noticed how cute Heat-chan is until now, dattebayo."

_***Static***_

"Soon he will be mine." Heather smirked, "With Klutzy's jealousy, it won't be this long."

_***Static***_

"I really love the love web!" Chris rubbed his hands with evil laughter, "What? I really want to muddle in Naruto's love life…I have a right to do!"

* * *

After Owen's failed attempt to sabotage the teams, much to the host's disappointment, Chef sounded the gong and the trainers started up their fighter's suits. "Let the match begin!" Chris shouted over the clanging gong and the boy robot was first to start with a punch to the girl's chest piece, earning a cry out of the farmer girl.

"Idiot, what do you think of my dress?" Heather wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck from behind and blows on his ear.

"Um…I-I-It suits you, dattebayo." Naruto stuttered before he shakes his head and focus on the battle, just in time to duck under the girl robot's roundhouse kick.

Owen glance at the boy's side and turns to the CIT as he poked his fingers. "Courtney, you look very nice."

"Thank, Owen." Courtney ignored the oaf and smirk when she sends a punch to the punk's head.

"Do you know that Duncan like your rear?" The oaf whispered in her ear, "He kept check yours out every days."

"What?" The CIT blushed, "H-H-He did? Is that all he did?" It's good thing that Chris told him to mention the punk to the CIT and feed him a few lies to distract her.

"Yes, he did…" Owen nodded, "That and he said that you have a great pair of legs. He really like your eyes and he said that when you get mad, it turns him on." Her eyes strayed to the punk and starts to twirling her hair with light giggle.

"COURTNEY, DO SOMETHING!" Beth shouted after the barrage of the boy robot's punch as the blushing redhead tried to ignore his flirty childhood friend.

"O-O-Oh!" Courtney jerked her joystick around, only to break it.

"Please, let my death be one of the faster, less painful one." The farmer girl sobbed before the last punch shattered her robot suit and sends her flying toward the ground.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." The host winced, "Think she's still alive?"

"I hope so, dattebayo." The redhead tried to rub his head but the queen bee's hug stopped him from doing it, "Um…Heat-chan, it's over."

"I know." Heather snorted, "I-I-I'm just giving you a congratulating hug, just be grateful!"

"Okay?" Naruto shrugged.

"And the winners are the boys!" Chris chuckled as the boys cheered and the girls groaned.

"Can anyone get me out of here?" Duncan struggled around in his robot suit before Chef cut the suit in half, "…Um, thank, I think?"

"The guys have won the first challenge." The host said, "And they'll be continuing on to compete for the reward. Girls, you're gone." He winked at the scowling girls, "Here's where things get interesting."

"I hate when he says 'interesting'." The punk grumbled, "It always means painful."

"Correction!" Chris grinned, "Exciting means painful, interesting means life-threatening…"

"No, they don't, dattebayo." The redhead muttered.

"Only to me, they do." The host glared, "Anyway…Each of you must carry a glass of water to the top of the tallest mountain in Japan, Mount Banshee! There you'll find a bonsai tree, guarded by a mysterious Kung-Fu master. Try not to spill any water on your way up. You'll need it to brew Kung-Fu tea as payment for the bonsai." He grinned, "And if there isn't enough tea to fill the master's sacred cup, you'll wish you were wearing a scared cup." The paled boys glanced at each other, "First guy to bring the bonsai back down the mountain alive wins…Girls, you're sentenced to Zen lessons…A.K.A. kitchen duty!"

"That's not fair!" Courtney snarled.

"Oh, come on!" Heather growled.

"No…" Beth whimpered, why do she have to be with two meanest girls all day?

"March, two, three, four!" Chef shoved the girls away from the set.

* * *

**(Mount Banshee)**

The boys stare at the mountain from the base and they look at each other. "Let's agree that there's no hard feeling between us if one of us win, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy the taste of the dust." Duncan smirked.

"Bring it on, whoo-hoo!" Owen quickly climbs up the cliff, followed by the boys.

* * *

**(Kitchen)**

"We totally could have won the reward if you could take a punch and you could distract better!" Courtney growled.

"Excuse me?" Heather scowled, "If I remember correctly, you let fatty distracted you long enough to lose the match…"

"And break the controller too!" Beth pointed out, only to shriek with the girls at the sound of smashing, courtesy of Chef.

"Shut your traps and grab a blade." The cooker barked.

"Are we having a knife fight?" The CIT asked.

"Are you psycho?" The queen bee raised her eyebrow.

"…Y'all are gonna use those blades to cook a meal fit for a warrior." Chef rolled his eyes as he rolled in the large cart, filled with water, "Fung-Ku noodle soup. Vegetable stock, noodles, and the seven deadliest species of fish known to man…" The creatures leaped around in the cart, "You got your rabid piranha, poisonous blowfish, electric eel, toxic jellyfish, lethal swordfish, man-eating shark, and killer octopus!"

"…Two of them are not fish." Heather muttered in shock, did the octopus just eat that shark?!

"I don't care." The cooker grunted, "Who's ready to start?" The queen bee quickly swaps the CIT's hand up in air.

"Hey, what's that for…" Courtney was about to trotting the queen bee but the cooker shove the knives into her hands.

"Glad you're volunteering to do it." Chef smirked evilly.

"B-B-B-But Heather just…" The CIT stuttered.

"Spoiled maggot and four-eye maggot, go back and wash the dishes!" The cooker barked as he walk out of the kitchen, "Grumpy maggot, be careful with the blowfish."

"…You're going to pay for it!" Courtney snarled at the girls.

* * *

**(Mount Banshee)**

The boys race each other toward the bigfoot in Fung-Ku costume and the punk was first to reach the creature with the water but Duncan throw the glass at the bigfoot's face as he steal the bonsai tree. "See you later!" Duncan ran past the two boys with a chortle.

"Are you okay, big guy?" Naruto asked as the creature rubbed his face, "Tell you what, we'll make you a tea, on the house, dattebayo."

"Um…Yeah, here's the water…" Owen quickly hand the water to the redhead and ran away, he don't want to be near a scary creature.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

Duncan was enjoying his reward dinner as the boys watch him from outside and the girls help the cooker with the dinners. Courtney sneered at Heather, early she attempted to make an alliance with Beth and the farmer girl refused to so she kept bugged her until the queen bee told the CIT to back off.

"Don't think that I will be in your alliance because you help me." Beth whispered to the queen bee.

"I'm not doing that for the alliance." Heather snorted as the farmer girl blinked confusingly, "I was…um…just annoyed by Courtney's bitching for a dumb alliance…It's not like I'm helping you to get her off your back, damn it!" The queen bee crossed her arms with nose in air.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Is it me or does it seems that Heather is getting less mean than before?" Beth tilted her head, "Sure, she's still mean but not worst than before…Or it must be one of her trick…I'm so confusing now."

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Several days went by and everyone was enjoying their dreams at night, only to wake up by the loudest music. The grumbling castmates stumbles out and Naruto stretch his arms out as his eyes glances at his childhood friend. He quickly look away with a faintly blush, remembering what happened last night.

* * *

_Naruto was eating his dinner before Owen nudged his shoulder, "Hey, Naru, look at Heather."_

"_Huh? Why?" The redhead blinked and looked at the queen bee, his face turned red as he stared at Heather's ass. She was bending to pick up the fork that Chef just dropped. What he didn't know was that it was a part of Chris' plan and his two lackeys were on it._

* * *

"What's the matter, idiot?" Heather grunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing…" Naruto rubbed his nose, "Just thinking about what kind of movie genre we will do, dattebayo." They hear the farmer girl make a lot of grunts as she point at something and they notices a huge black monolith.

"Good morning, cast." Chris walked up to them in a caveman costume, "Or shall I say, good middle of the night?"

"Just say good midnight." Beth yawned, "It's less mouthful."

"Hope you're all well-rested and ready to boldly go where very few men and even fewer ladies have gone before." The host grinned.

"Are we going to do one of another caveman stuff?" The queen bee asked since the host was wearing the caveman outfit.

No, I had to re-use this costume since my astronomical salary accounts for, oh, roughly 97 percent of the show's budget." Chris admitted, "I really want to wear this rad spaceman suit…"

"Aw man, it's the middle of night and I was having the best dream about a bottomless deep dish pizza." Owen pouted.

"Sorry, Owen." The host rolled his eyes as he gestured at the starry night, "While today's movie genre may start at the dawn of time, it quickly moves up, up and away!"

"Oh, I get it now." The farmer girl gasped happily, "We're doing the outer space movies."

"What was your first clue, genius?" Courtney asked sarcastically.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Beth gushed, "I love sci-fi!"

"Don't you get enough science fiction with that imaginary boyfriend of yours?" The CIT growled, "What's his fake name again? Brainy?"

"It's Bra-dy." The farmer girl frowned, "And he's totally real." Chris decided to let it play out for some drama because it looks like it was going to be good.

"Oh, you poor sad girl." Courtney shakes her head, "Stop living in a wonderland. You have to stop making up story about a fake boyfriend to get all the attention because you're unattractive and little pudgy…" She was about to diss the near-teary farmer girl more until someone steps in.

"Back off, you bitch!" Heather snarled as the boys gasped with dropped jaws, "I have enough of you now! Since you got here, all you do is just nothing but acting like a spoiled bitch who kept demanding everything that she don't deserve!"

"Excuse me?!" The CIT glared, "I have you know that I can…"

"Sue me?" The queen bee growled, "Go on! All you do is threatening to sue everyone here over a little fucking mistake, even if they won the challenge!" She shoved the CIT away, "Do you know what really fucking piss me off? I hate it when someone takes it out on an innocent person like what you did to Beth! If I see you do that again, you will see what the Hell will look like after I get done with you, fucking bitch!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Eh, Courtney deserves it." Duncan shrugged with crossed arms, "The show really changed her and I hope she will snap out of it when it's all over."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa!" The host stepped in, "Easy! We have a challenge to do and we're wasting time here. Listen up, space cases, you'll soon be facing some out of this world challenges, but first..." He gestured at his co-worker as he carried boxes, "I have a very special surprise for you. Each of you has received one special item sent to you from the outside world. Which, by now, must feel like a distant planet."

"Ooh, what'd I get?" The oaf caught his box and opened it to see a trophy that he got from his high school.

"I wonder who sent that to me, dattebayo." The redhead opened it to see a framed picture of the McLean family, containing of Grammy, Chris, and himself, and a drawn picture with Sun-Hi's name on the bottom.

"Did Sun send you a drawing picture too?" Heather asked after she looked at her baby sister's drawing and a framed picture of her family with Naruto in it.

"Hai, she did." Naruto chuckled as he glanced at the castmates that opened their box, "I think it's a picture of everyone on this show, dattebayo."

"Scruffy!" Duncan grinned at his green tarantula, "I wuv you, Scruffy." He made a kissing sound, "Yes, I do."

"…Now I'm little creeped out." The queen bee deadpanned.

"Um…Heather?" The childhood friends turned their heads to Beth, "Um…I want to thank you for what you did early…"

"Bah, I didn't do it for you." Heather scoffed as she crossed her arms, "The bitch was getting on my nerves and I just got snapped, that's all."

"Translating, you're welcome." The redhead whispered to the farmer girl, "She's just tsundere."

"I-I-I heard that and don't lie to her, damn it!" The queen bee stomped with red face.

"All right, gang, time to blast off to the great unknown." Chris clapped his hands, "Everyone knows a good outer space movie has three things in common. One: that zero gravity is always a trip. Two: the G-forces are killer. And three: everything is recycled in space, including number one and number two."

"Gross…" The castmates groaned.

"Which brings us to our first challenge." The host grinned, "I'll meet you at the thrill ride set in ten minutes."

"What?" Everyone glanced at each other.

"Did he say thrill ride?" Owen asked with a shiver.

* * *

**(Thrill Ride Set)**

"The way to achieve zero gravity is to fly a jet on a parabolic course, with large vertical climbs and even larger vertical drops." Chris grinned at the nervous castmates as he gestured at the rigged thrill ride, "But with the price of jet fuel today, we're gonna simulate the effect on this makeshift space shuttle, which will hit the optimum speed needed to keep you all in a perpetual state of zero gravity."

"Um…" Owen raised his hand, "Have I mentioned my fear of heights? And falling, and floating in midair at heights that could result in falling?"

"Is that thing even up to code?" Courtney stared at the thrill ride.

"And most important thing…" Naruto tilted his head with crossed arms, "Is it possible to get zero gravity on this ride, dattebayo?"

"Your first outer space challenge will be to spend the rest of the night on the shuttle sleeping in zero gravity conditions." The host ignored them.

"That doesn't sound so tough." Duncan shrugged before the castmates walked toward the space shuttle and Chris pulled Owen back.

"Owen, use this chance to ask Naruto about his crush…" Chris whispered, "And be subtle! I…Eh, the viewers are dying to know about it."

"Um…Ok, got it." The oaf nodded nervously.

* * *

**(Space Shuttle)**

Chris' voice speak out of the loudspeaker, "You all might want to hold onto something that's bolted down 'cause we're almost ready to launch."

"Yes!" Owen cheered.

"He said 'launch'." The CIT rolled her eyes, "Not 'lunch'."

"Awww…" The oaf pouted.

"In five, four, three, two, one." The host's voice echoed, "Blast off!" The shuttle launched with the screaming castmates and their eyes widened in awe as they float in midair.

"This is awesome!" Owen laughed.

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled as he spun around, "Feels like I'm flying, dattebayo."

"All right, astronauts, it's gonna be a long night." Chris' voice chuckled, "Better get some sleep."

* * *

It has been one hour since their first challenge started and the girls fall asleep, only the boys were up. Owen glances at the redhead and start to think about how to bring the crushes up subtle before he snaps his finger at his brilliant idea. "Guys, have you ever think about your first love?" The oaf giggled nervously as his friends blinked at him, "I remember that I used to like a girl, Jennifer, in second grade because she always gave me cookies all the time until I went to different school. What about you, Duncan, Naru?"

"Hmm, it was in middle school." Duncan placed his arms behind his head, "Her name was Maddie, she was so crazy and wild that we always go out and cause a lot of mayhem." He chuckled, "Oh man, I remember one time that she burned the abandoned warehouse down with just one match…That really turned me on back then but we broke up when she moved out of the country because of her parent's jobs."

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, it was long time ago and I barely remember anything, dattebayo. All I can remember is that it was one summer and she was with her family on a vacation. She always plays with me and Heat-chan for the whole summer…" The redhead tilted his head, "A few days before she left, she really cried a lot because we won't see each other for a long time so I decided to do something…"

"What did you do?" The oaf asked.

"I asked kaa-san for some money and took the girl with me to one of these customize jewelry stores, dattebayo." The redhead pulled out his necklace and they can see that there were two different necklaces. The first one was a large red oval with spiral on it and the second one was a small orange key with spiral symbol for bow. "We brought a couple necklace, a key and lock." Naruto chuckled, "We made a promise that we will meet again and play together forever, dattebayo."

"That sound like something out of a mushy story." The punk rolled his eyes, "But what about another one? Did you have second crush?"

"Nah, it's a final gift from my kaa-san." Naruto rubbed his red necklace with a chuckle, "It's a locket that has been passed down though generation, dattebayo…Want to see what my kaa-san look like?"

"Ooh, I do, I do!" Owen swam in the midair and the redhead opened the locket to show him a red-haired woman in black dress with a red-haired toddler in tuxedo. "Wow, your mommy is really pretty."

"Yeah, I agree with him." Duncan nodded, "…How the hell did your old man managed to get her? She's totally babe…"

"Well…" The redhead scratched his head with a sheepish grin, "Kaa-san said that it took a few beatings on Chris until they end up together, dattebayo."

"…I have no comment for that…" The punk deadpanned, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Same here." Naruto yawned, "Night, guys."

"Night-night." The oaf grinned at his friends before they turn in for the night.

* * *

_The girl giggled with a small red lock that has a spiral mark and she turns to the younger redhead. "I really like it, Naruto!" The girl giggled, "I can't wait to see you again and…" He can't hear the last part._

"_Yeah! Forever!" Naruto grinned and the girl turned around to grab his hand but he can't see her face._

"_Let's go!"_

"_Hai, …!"_

* * *

The sound of alarm jolted Naruto out of his dream and he can hear Chris' voice echoed in the shuttle. "You have a problem." The host announced, "You've been hit by an asteroid, and your guidance system is toast."

"What do we do?" Owen screamed, "What do we do?"

"We can use the navigation system!" Heather shouted, "It always works in the movies!"

"Quick, someone grab the joystick thingy!" Duncan pointed at the said object and Naruto quickly pulled the joystick since he was closer to it. With a click, the alarm stopped and the castmates cheered.

"Way to go, Naruto!" Beth grinned.

"Nice job." Courtney snorted and no one noticed that the oaf just break the window with his trophy.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Oh, I'm so evil." Owen sobbed, "EVIL!"

* * *

"Uh-oh, looks like you have a hole in your window." Chris' voice chuckled, "You have exactly T-minus two minutes to plug the hole, or you'll run out of precious oxygen." Everyone paled before they try to figure out how to solve their problem and stares at the oaf.

"Um…" Owen gulped, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

* * *

**(Thrill Ride Set)**

The host waited until the shuttle ride stopped in front of him with a skid and the castmates, minus one person, scrambled out of the ride. "That was smart sealing the breach with those two pillows." Chef patted the 'pillows' from his ladder.

"Um, Chef…" Chris held his laughter back, "Those aren't pillows."

The cooker's eyes widened at the 'pillows', it turns out to be Owen's ass. Early, Courtney kicked the oaf into the window and plugged it in process.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Chef rocks in fetus position with a whimper.

* * *

"Nice going, Courtney." The host grinned at the said girl, "It was your quick thinking that saved the group. As a reward, you'll both get to decide the order of who goes first to last at the next challenge."

"Heather, Naruto, Owen, Duncan, Beth, and last but not least, me!" Courtney said without missing a beat. She planned it so she can learn the castmates' mistake after all, her ma don't raise a sucker.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

The castmates walk toward their next location in slow motion before their host run past them. "Enough messing around." Chris muttered, "All right, gang, if you thought spending the night in Zero G's was a stomach-churning experience, then you're gonna love this next challenge. Who can last the longest on the G-force trainer? Or as I like to call it, the vomit comet!" The castmates paled at the sight of centrifugal ride, "If you thought you were under pressure before, wait until you feel the effects of four times Earth's gravitational force."

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have gorged on chili for lunch." Duncan groaned.

"Yeah, that may have been a bad call." Owen gulped.

"Let's hope that we all can hold it in, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Anyone want one more bowl?" Chef grinned evilly with his pot.

"…Maybe just one more bowl." The oaf drooled.

"Remember, crew, Courtney have already picked the order." The host grinned, "Heather, you're up first."

"Lucky me, I would really hate it if I was going to be last in the vomit-filled ride." Heather smirked as she walked past the CIT, "Thank, bitch."

"No!" Courtney gasped in horror, "No, no, wait! I changed my mind! I wanna go first!"

"Too late." Chris chuckled darkly, "The order is set. No take-back…" He turned around to wave at the queen bee in the vomit comet, "Have a nice spin, Heather."

"Hey!" The punk looked around worriedly, "Where'd Scruffy go?"

"Here." The redhead pointed at Scruffy on his hair, "Little fella was about to get in the vomit comet but I pick him up, dattebayo."

"Thank, Whiskers, this would be suck if Scruffy was squashed to his death." Duncan picked his pet up with a sigh. They never noticed that the host started the ride and the queen bee screamed to get her out of this crazy ride.

"Ten point five seconds." The host checked the time as Heather stumbled toward the castmates with dizzy eyes, "A little sad but not bad. Naruto, you're next…"

"I'm ready, dattebayo!" The host turned his head to the redhead in the vomit comet.

"…When did you get in there?" Chris blinked confusedly.

"Just when Heat-chan got out…" Naruto grinned, "This ride look like fun, dattebayo."

"I wonder if you will still think that after the ride." The host started the ride and they can hear the redhead's laughing as the vomit comet spin around at high speed. Naruto called it off at 35 seconds and stumbled around with a dizzying laughter. "All right, Owen, you're next." Chris grinned at the nervous oaf, "Heather and Naruto managed to keep their lunch down, so at least you'll have a dry run."

* * *

After the boys' turns, Duncan was the first one to lose his lunch in the vomit comet and failed to beat Naruto's record. "Beth really has a gut, dattebayo." Naruto muttered and everyone agreed with him as they watch the screaming farmer girl riding the vomited-coated vomit comet.

"Congratulation, Beth, you just beat Naruto's record by one second!" Chris grinned at the vomited-coated farmer girl as she waddled toward the castmates with a grimace expression, "Courtney?"

"I…" Courtney growled angrily, "I'll do it!" She knows that if she back out of it, everyone will jump at a chance to vote her out and she won't give them this chance!

* * *

"How long has it been?" Heather asked with a smirk, watching the screaming CIT ride the vomit comet.

"I don't know but she threw up a couple of times so it will take twenty seconds off, dattebayo." The redhead shrugged before the CIT screamed for it to stop.

"Let's see…" The host checked the time before doing the math in his head, "Aww…Courtney won the challenge by five seconds. She get the invincibility."

"Yes, take th…" Courtney threw up on the spot.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"And six shall soon become five as we bid farewell to another castmate." Chris said, "Everyone cast your votes." Everyone glanced at each other as they voted for each other, "And the Gilded Chris goes to…Courtney, Owen, Duncan, and Beth." The host glanced at Naruto and Heather, "The final award goes to…"

"…" The redhead rubbed his arms.

"…" The queen bee glared at the host with crossed arms.

"…Naruto!" The host announced.

"Aw, man!" Naruto groaned, he doesn't mind if everyone votes for him but it suck that his friend have to go.

"It's okay, idiot." Heather scoffed, "At least, I didn't suffer a lot like the first season…Idiot, you better win the million bucks for me."

"I'll try to, dattebayo." The redhead sighed and Chef quickly tossed the queen bee in the Lame-o-sine before he sends it away with a wave.

"Hey, bitch!" The queen bee shouted from the moving Lame-o-sine, "Knowing karma, you will be next, mark my word!"

"Whatever!" Courtney snorted, she doesn't believe in it.

* * *

**(Boy's Trailer)**

The next morning, Owen and Naruto was chatting with each other about the final five. "It's kind of freaky coincidence that we ended up in final five like before, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled, "Hope that I won't go out like last time on the island."

"Right!" The oaf nodded, "It would be so awesome if I win it twice in row!"

"Then you will be one lucky dude in the world." Naruto grinned, only to blink at the groaning punk as he walked inside the trailer.

"Where were you all night?" Owen asked, "An alien abduction? It was, wasn't it?"

"I hope they didn't probe you." The redhead joked.

"Nah, I spent the night in Courtney's trailer." Duncan replied.

"Really?" The oaf gave the punk a sly grin, "You two, all night?"

"Down, boy." The punk chuckled, "We talked about relationship stuff mostly."

"That's good to hear that you're working it out with her, dattebayo." Naruto straightened his back out.

"Yeah, it's a little hazy…" Duncan sighed as he show them something, "I'll let you know after I read this…"

"Is that a contact?" The redhead raised an eyebrow with widened eyes.

"Yeah…32-page letter that outlining all my flaws and how to correct them." The punk grunted, "All that for a serious relationship."

"…Really?" Naruto glanced at Owen, "I never heard of that before, is that a new couple thing?"

"Beat me." The oaf shrugged before the boys jump at the sound of a fanfare and they turned to see the grinning host.

"Breakfast is served…" Chris chuckled as he walked away from the trailer, "Along with today's movie challenge. You've got ten minutes to get your sorry butts down there."

"Great." Duncan groaned, "Maybe I'll get lucky and today's genre will be 'Guy in a coma' movie."

"Did you say something?" Owen asked, "I heard 'breakfast is served', and it all gets kind of hazy after that."

"Hmm, I don't think that I have seen any 'guy in a coma' movie before, dattebayo." The redhead crossed his arms with tilted head.

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The castmates received their breakfasts and some of them were confusing when Chef laughed each time someone said scrambled eggs. "Poor dude." Naruto whispered to Beth and Owen as they listened to Courtney's lecture as soon as Duncan made a small mistake.

"New message?" Courtney pulled her beeping PDA out, "I just need to check…"

"Attention, cast!" The host walked in with a parrot on his shoulder and the CIT placed her PDA back in her pocket.

"Dude, what's with the flying rat on your shoulder?" Duncan asked.

"Shut your trap, damn punk." The parrot squeaked, earning a lot of odd stares from the castmates.

"That's my new BFFF…" Chris grinned, "Best flying friend forever. That brings us to today's movie genre…The animal-buddy flick." Everyone blinked at him.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"You try coming up with a lot of movie genres." Chris muttered, "There's not really a lot of movie genres."

* * *

"The hallmark of any good animal-buddy flick is the human-animal bonding." The host explained, "First, the human and the animal start out as enemy, then, through many misadventures, animal and human grow to care about each other and become fast friends."

"Shut your damn trap, dumbass!" The parrot bit Chris' ear.

"…You guys just hang tight for a sec, 'kay?" Chris walked out and they can hear a fight.

"I'll fucking claw your eyes out!" The parrot squeaked.

"Bit me? I'll bite you back!" The host shouted.

"…I wonder who raised that parrot?" Beth asked, it was first time that she met a foul-mouthing parrot.

"Let go of my clothes!" Chris yelled.

"Never!" The parrot squeaked, "Fuck you!" The fight died down and their host walks back in with tattered clothes.

"So where were we?" The host brushed the feathers off, "Right. The first animal-buddy movie challenge will be to pick an animal and teach it to be just like you. This shouldn't be too hard since you're all animals." There was a rimshot as everyone glared at the host, "The castmate whose animal most resembles them at the end wins the challenge."

"FUCK YOU!" Chris turned around and screamed as the parrot flew to his face. Everyone stares at the flailing host as he stumbled out of the tent and they glanced at each other with confused expressions.

"I want to say something, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, "Is that the same parrot from the island?"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"All right, cast, time to meet your future BFFFFFS…" Chris gestured at the sheet-covered boxes, "Best furry, feathered, or finned friends forever." Chef removed the sheet and everyone gasped at the sight of the snarling animals. "Pick an animal and get training." The host chuckled, "You have three hours."

"I got the shark!" Courtney ran to the shark task, "The shark's mine! Yes!"

Naruto widened his eyes at the familiar animal, "Tora-chan!" He quickly picks the happy tiger cub, "I miss you so much, Tora-chan! You grow a little bigger! I pick her, dattebayo." The cub purred against the redhead's cheek.

"I'll take the chameleon because he reminds me of Scruffy." Duncan picked up the chameleon.

"Isn't Scruffy a bug?" Owen asked before he yelps at the punk's glare, "I'll take the bear! All they do is eat and sleep. We're practically related."

"Guess that leaves this little guy." Beth glanced at the raccoon, "I've always had a soft spot for vermin. Shake a paw?" She screamed as the raccoon snarled, "Please tell me this cute little creature has been tested for rabies."

"Natch!" The host grinned with thumb-ups, "Did we check for rabies?" Chef just shrugs at his boss.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"So how do we make you resemble me?" Naruto tilted his head with the tiger, "Let's see your grin, dattebayo." Tora show him her wide fanged grin, "That's a nice grin! Hmm, say, do you want to learn how to flip?" The cub hops around excitingly.

* * *

**(Owen)**

The oaf glances at Courtney as she yelled at her on-off boyfriend for not following the contact and he turns back to the bear. "Um…Do you like to eat?" Owen rubbed his neck before Chris come up to him and whisper something in his ear. "Okay, I got it." The oaf grinned, he starts to like his role and that he can sabotage everyone equally.

* * *

**(Courtney)**

The shark growls as the creature have to listen to the CIT's demands to do some stupid cheer and the shark refuses to do it because it was below the creature. All of sudden, the shark smell the blood, courtesy of the oaf, and leaped out of the task, starting a fight between the creature and Courtney.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead felt something behind him and he turns around to see his hanging large friend. "Big O, what are you doing?" Naruto blinked.

"Um…" Owen sweated, "Just hanging around! I already got it down with the bear."

"That's cool." The redhead chuckled as he picked Tora up, "Then we better finish our route right away, dattebayo."

"Yeah, bye…" The oaf smacked his forehead, pouted at the retreating redhead's back. He want to sabotage his friend but it's so hard to sneak up on the redhead.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

Chris grinned at the castmates after their three hours expired, "All right, cast, time to judge the animal buddies."

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked the injured CIT, "You look really bad, dattebayo."

"You should see the other guy." Courtney grunted.

"What did you do to Jaw?" The redhead gulped.

"Beth, you and your raccoon are up." The host said.

"Sorry, Chris." Beth sighed, "I was totally unable to teach my raccoon anything."

"Hmm…" Chris glanced at the raccoon to see that the creature was mimicking her and he blinked as they dug though the trash can, looking for the ring that she just misplaced. "…Ten!" He chuckled with his co-worker.

* * *

After a couple turns, it was Naruto's turn. "So, Naruto, can you show us what you can do with tiger cub?" The host asked.

"Tora-chan, on three, dattebayo." The redhead counted down before they flip in air together and the tiger cub quickly climbs up Naruto's shoulder. They gave the judges a similar wide grin with tilted heads.

"Hmm, eight." Chris said and Chef nodded his head.

"Shoot!" Courtney reached for her PDA, "I forget I had a message." She was about to answer it but the host cut her off.

"Courtney, you seem to be short one animal buddy." The host frowned.

"It…Uh, it couldn't make it." The CIT stuttered.

"ZERO!" The cooker smashed the desk in half.

"…Thank, Chef." Chris muttered, "The winner of the first challenge is Beth!"

"Yay, I'm the winner!" The farmer girl cheered with her raccoon.

* * *

**(Woods)**

The bus pulled up in the middle of the woods and the host stepped off with the castmates. "Here we are, gang." The host sniffed the fresh air, "Don't you just love field trips?"

"The woods?" Beth groaned, "Again?"

"I bet it won't be bad, dattebayo." Naruto shrugged with Tora on his head.

"Your next challenge is to find your way back to the film lot, a ten-mile hike though these woods, using only your animal buddies to guide you." Chris grinned evilly as the animal buddies shrugged confusingly, "But be careful. Several vicious and life-threatening traps have been set up along the way."

"Who would do such a thing?" The farmer girl gulped.

"Ten bucks say it's Chris." Duncan yawned.

"Yes." The host chuckled, "First one back wins invincibility. Beth gets to shave thirty seconds off her final time for winning the first challenge. Everyone ready?"

"Wait, where's Courtney?" Owen asked.

"She's with her animal." Chris chuckled evilly, somewhere the CIT was fighting with the horde of sharks. "See you all at the film lot and good luck!" The bus took off.

"Well, good luck, guys." The redhead waved at the castmates as he followed the tiger cub and the castmates went their own way, unawake that the oaf has a GPS.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I think it's gonna be tricky one this time, dattebayo." Naruto petted Tora, "Tora-chan is young and she doesn't know her directions very well. Right?" The cub nods her head.

* * *

**(Beth)**

The farmer girl was starting to freak out after walked into the tree and the raccoon facepalmed at the human.

* * *

**(Courtney)**

The CIT screamed in horror as one of the shark used a long-distance call on her PDA and the creature swam away from the raging girl.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"Which way do you think we should take?" The redhead glanced at the fork path before Tora walk toward the right path, "Be careful, remember what Chris said about the traps." The cub mewled at the chuckling redhead as they walk together, "Hai, hai, I'm sure they're not dangerous, dattebayo." He was wrong because somewhere in the woods, the punk kept triggered a lot of traps and end up in a pit while the oaf end up in a net.

* * *

**(Beth)**

"Wow, I can't believe it!" The farmer girl dropped her jaw at the raccoon's secret modernized hideout, "I had no idea you were so…civilized." The raccoon chitter at the ping-pong table, "Ok…But after a gourmet dinner and a quick game of ping-pong, we really should head back."

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"Now go left!" The redhead glanced at the parrot on top of his head as he carried the tiger cub in his arms, "Go left!"

"Thank, Igor…" Naruto scratched his head, "But why are you helping me?"

"Igor hates Chris!" The parrot squeaked, "Naruto carry Igor, will attack dumbass! Clawing his fucking eyes out!"

"Um…Ok?" The redhead whispered to the cub, "Igor is starting to scare me, dattebayo." Tora nods.

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

Beth was first to make it back to the film lot with her raccoon as the grinning host notices them, "Beth and her raccoon! Nice one! You were the first team to arrive."

"Yes!" The farmer girl cheered.

"Oh, and we can see Naruto coming with his cub…" Chris grimaced at the parrot on the redhead's head, "Oh no…"

"Time to meet your marker!" Igor flew toward the screaming host.

"Where are the rest of guys?" Beth asked and they ignored the crying of their host.

"Not sure…" Naruto shrugged, "Maybe they'll be here any minutes, dattebayo."

* * *

Two days went by and the two castmates was playing with their own animal buddies. "Any minute…" Chris muttered with full beard and a lot of bandages after Igor's attack.

"Chris, it's been two days now." The farmer girl gulped, "Maybe we should send out a search party or…"

"Oh, I think I see them, dattebayo." The redhead picked his tiger cub up.

"And here they come now!" The host tossed the fake beard away.

"Courtney, you're shivering." Beth pointed at the shivering CIT, "You must be freezing."

"PDA withdrawal…" Courtney replied, earning a blank expression from the farmer girl.

"Um…What's wrong with Duncan?" Naruto blinked at the crazed punk, "He looks like…um…savage, dattebayo."

"I'll take care of him." The CIT walked toward the punk.

"Welcome back, castmates." Chris clapped his hands, "Better late than never. Beth and her raccoon buddy easily won the challenge, which means invincibility! She gets a free pass into the final four!"

"Yeah!" The farmer girl clapped.

"Good job." The redhead chuckled.

"The question is, who will join her in the final four, and who will be the next to leave?" The host smirked as he walked away, "See you tonight!"

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"I miss Tora-chan already…" Naruto crouched down and draw a circle on the ground as his large friend patted his back.

"There, I'm sure she'll be fine." Owen said, he wishes that Heather was here because she is the only one that can bring the redhead out of it.

"I trusted you!" The boys jumped at the CIT's snarl.

"Did I accidentally farted?" The oaf gasped.

"Did you set one of my pranks off, dattebayo?" The redhead blinked.

"You are the mole! you are so going to pay for it, Owen!" Courtney stomped away with a snarl.

"…What is she talking about?" Naruto asked the paled oaf.

* * *

**(Gilded Chris Ceremony)**

"This is a big one, cast." Chris grinned, "Beth is safe from elimination, which means the rest of you are fair game. So, sharpen those claws and cast your votes. Someone is going home."

"I am so going to vote for Courtney." Beth muttered to herself quietly, "I don't care if Owen betrayed us, I want her gone."

"Gomen but I'm picking you, dattebayo." Naruto pushed a button of the chosen castmate.

"See you never, traitor." Courtney glared at Owen and the host got his result of the votes.

"The Gilded Chris goes to…" The host tossed the awards to the castmates, "Beth, Naruto, and Duncan!" He pointed at the CIT, "Courtney, since Beth, Naruto, and Duncan all voted for you, it's time for your ride home…Owen, I'll deal with you in a moment."

"What!" The CIT snarled, "Duncan voted for me?!" Chef dragged the raging CIT to the Lame-o-sine, "How could you do this to me? After everything! We are so done!"

"…Again?" Duncan rolled his eyes as he turned to the redhead, "I give it a week before we get back together again."

"Hai, I'm sure." The redhead chuckled.

"I am so going to sue…" Courtney blinked at her beeping PDA before she answered it, "What is it, guys…Wait, what? The lawsuit has been overruled? How? Someone brought you guys off and you're suing me for mental damages? WHO?!"

"Rule number one…" Chris grinned as he pushed the oaf, "You don't fuck with McLean. Man, I love to pull a lot of strings and blackmail."

"Um…Chris?" Owen glanced behind as the host pushed him toward the Lame-o-sine, "I think you forget to give me my award…"

"Sorry, Owen, but you've been fired." The host shoved the oaf in, "What's the point having a spy who been spied?" The vehicle took off.

"…Wait, he was spying for Chris, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked.

"In a twist, we have our final three, Beth, Duncan, and Naruto!" Chris placed his arms around the three finalists, "Who will be in final two? Who will be the one that will become a millionaire? Will it be Beth? Duncan? Naruto? You don't wanna miss it! Tune in next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**ACTION!"**

"I'm back, bitch!" The parrot flew toward the host.

"What the fuck!" Chris screamed as he ran away from the castmates, "Chef, I thought you killed this thing?!"

"Eh, I like him." Chef shrugged.

* * *

_Contestants: Beth, Duncan, Naruto_

_Eliminated: B, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Owen, Rodney, Trent_

_Peanut Gallery: Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Tyler_

* * *

**And this ends our thirteen chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**The next chapter will be little shorter but it will end the Action arc, then we will enter the Celebrity Manhunt filler/special episode before we enter the TDWT.**

**Title: I decided to name it Scheme because there was a lot of scheming going on within these episodes and that was all I can come up with right now.**

**In this chapter, Naruto is starting to notice Heather, thank to Chris' scheme. How will it turn out? Who know?**

**We noticed that Heather is starting to show a bit of change by defending Beth from Courtney. Love it? Hate it?**

**We also finally see Naruto's hidden necklace and that he kept the half of the couple necklace, the other half belong to his mysterious crush but he can't remember anything since it was just one summer.**

**When I see that Chris was fighting the parrot, I decided to use the parrot as a foul-mouthing parrot who wants to give our host a day of hell. Love it? Hate it?**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to castmates as Chef's mystery meat.**


	14. Action: Final Cut

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**Wow, I never think that Igor would be very popular…He will have a recurring appearance but not often.**

**Everyone who asked about Naruto's crush: She is someone from TD series.**

**Drayton: I can't answer these because it will be a huge spoiler.**

**Coldblue: 2) Yes but not often. Igor does have a reason why he hates Chris but it won't be reveal until a certain arc.**

**Anyway, it's time for the fourteenth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Action: Final Cut**

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, there was seven castmates when Owen surprised everyone by came back but in the end, he was kicked off with the other three castmates." Chris chuckled, "The three finalists had faced a lot of challenges, goes against the new contestants, and a lot of obstacles but they managed to make to this far! We have two more challenges to go! Who will be the one that go home first? Who will win the Total Drama Action? Who will be the lucky castmate to win the million bucks? Find out tonight on Total Drama Action! You really don't want to miss a bit of it!"

* * *

**(Craft Service Tent)**

The three finalists were eating their breakfast and chatting a bit since there was nothing to talk about, beside the fact that they are in final three. "I'm so exciting!" Beth squealed, "I can't wait to do another challenge, I'm feeling lucky now!"

"Yeah, same here." Duncan grunted, "But I hope that the next challenge won't be something crazy like 'Triple Dog Dare' challenge back on the island."

"That would really suck a lot, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Lucky that we don't have Owen here."

"I agree with you." The punk chuckled with his fellow finalists.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I think it's pretty cool that I made it all way to final three, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head, "I wonder how it will turn out for me? At least I don't get eliminated in odd way like last time."

* * *

"Congratulation on make it all way to the final three!" The castmates turned their heads to see their grinning host walked up to them.

"Are we having a challenge now?" The farmer girl asked.

"Yeah." Chris grinned, "But today's challenge is gonna be different this time because we won't do any movie genre."

"Then what's the challenge?" The redhead asked.

"We are going to have Special Makeup challenge." The host said, "You three will sketch a monster in your own version, even if it's original or not, then bring it to live. The one with best look win the challenge and the winner will have a special reward…" He paused to chuckle, "He or she will choose a finalist to take with the final, meaning that other person will be eliminate on spot! No vote, no award, just straight to home!"

"So it's kinda like Face Off show, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, ignored the 'zip-it' gesture from the host.

"Wait!" Duncan scowled, "We all don't have any experience in this kind of makeup!"

"I know." Chris nodded, "That's why you three will submit your sketch to the professional artists and they will finish it within a few hours. Make sure you put in a lot of detail or a small mistake will cost you…You have five hours to finish a sketch of your monster…And action!" The three finalists quickly ran out of the tent.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

Beth taps her pencil against her cheek and glance at the boys as they drawing something on their sketchbook, provided by their host. "Um…What kind of monster are you two making? I'm doing a witch." The farmer girl asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of doing a wraith." Duncan grinned, "I always like them."

"I know what I'm going for, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "A murderous possessed poppet doll."

"Kind of like Chucky or Puppet Master?" The punk asked.

"Hai, but my version of the doll is going to be in human size." The redhead said, "That doll get bigger by taking some of his victim's flesh and add it to his own body, dattebayo."

"That sound like awesome monster." Duncan laughed, they never noticed the paled farmer girl fainted on the spot.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I really never like scary things and I just saw their sketches." Beth gulped, "I better get a hand-up or that would be it for me."

_***Static***_

"My wraith will have a lot of skulls for trophy because it likes to hunt living things." The punk glanced at his sketch, "But it's still rough, I have a feeling that it's missing something."

* * *

"Hey, guys, how are you doing so far with your sketches? It's time to turn your sketches in." The finalists glanced at the grinning host as he walked up to them, "Can you believe that I just forget a few things?"

"Yeah, right…" The castmates rolled their eyes.

"Since I think that the sketches were too easy…" Chris chuckled as he collected their sketches, "You will create a movie poster background, involves movie title and taglines…You also have to give your monster a name and a little story."

"Oh no…" The farmer girl groaned to herself.

"It's gonna be hard to come up with some taglines, dattebayo." Naruto scratched his head.

"You three will have two hours each to work on an illustrator program with Chef, who will watch over you so you won't go anywhere another than work." The host walked away, "One of you will start in an hour so I suggest you to start planning the background right away."

"…So who's going first?" Duncan asked and they glanced at each other.

"…"

"…"

"…Rock-Paper-Scissor?" Beth raised her hand in air and the boys agreed to it since it's fair this way.

* * *

**(Chef)**

"You have half an hour left." The cooker said after checked the clock.

"Hai, hai." Naruto ruffled his hair as he tried to come up with a decent tagline, he already finished the poster and added the movie title.

"I'm surprised that you manage to come up with everything in a short time." Chef crossed his arms.

"It was already in my head the moment after Chris said that we were going to do a poster for the monster, dattebayo." The redhead replied as he typed something into his poster work, "Are you going to be one of the judges at the end?"

"Yeah." The cooker grunted, "I bet that it's gonna be the tough."

"I agreed with you, dattebayo." Naruto nodded, "And I'm done."

"Good, send the four-eye maggot in." Chef said and the redhead gave him a nod.

* * *

**(Trailers)**

"Whiskers, I need your option on names." Duncan said.

"Sure…" Naruto nodded after spent Beth away.

"Jager or Cazador, what do you think?" The punk asked.

"Hmm…Jager kind of catch my attention more than Cazador, dattebayo." The redhead shrugged.

"Thank." Duncan muttered, "I'm so lucky that I'm going last, unlike you."

"I don't mind it." Naruto chuckled, "I'm curious what did Beth thank you for before she left?"

"She was little stuck with her idea so I help her out with a few things like names and tagline." The punk admitted, "I just saw her sketch and it was kind of cool."

"Really?" The redhead blinked, "I didn't see it yet, dattebayo."

"You will in a few hours." Duncan shrugged.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I gotta admit it that I was little worried when Beth said that she was doing a witch." Duncan rubbed his neck, "But she really did something different with this witch…I mean, I never had seen any witch with a big burn scar."

_***Static***_

"Man, that is one long challenge and it's so boring, dattebayo." Naruto stretched his arms out, "I guess Chris must run out of genres to use…"

_***Static***_

"There were a few genres left but our budgets can't cover them all." Chris shrugged, "I mean, I have to take some out of the budget for my look." He rubs his face, "After all, I have to look good for the camera."

* * *

**(Stage)**

The finalists stand near the judge's table and they glance at their host as he clears his throat. "Chef and I will judge on the overall of your creature, background, and a little of background story about the monster." Chris said as the castmates glanced at Chef, "Whoever wins this challenge will earn a right to choose one of the finalists to face against and a little bonus reward…The winner's monster will actually be choose to be in a real movie with a credit, sweet deal, eh?"

"Are you saying that if I win, my character will have its own movie?" Duncan perked up with the finalists, "That's really cool!"

"Indeed." The host chuckled, "Let's start in alphabet order…Beth, tell us about your monster before we bring it out."

Beth takes a deep breath, "My monster is a witch named Salem. She was a beautiful white witch that tried to help the villagers but a jealously woman accused her of doing black witchcraft and they burn her alive. She survived, only to lose her mind and start to kill everyone that lives in her village."

"That's it?" Chef asked as the farmer girl nodded, "Hmm, a little weak…Let's see the result of your work and the creature."

* * *

**(The Salem)**

A woman with burnt face hobbling in same spot with a snarl and her single eye glares at the camera. She was wearing a burnt tattered periodic dress with blacken Wiccan necklace and the movie poster appear behind her. The village was on fire as the smoke float toward the red sky and there was a silhouette of the witch standing in the middle of the burning village. The tagline reads, 'The beginning of a curse'.

* * *

Chris and Chef traded a glance before they write something down on their paper. "I really like the look of the witch and the poster but the tagline was kind of weak." The host said, "Chef?"

"I agree with Chris with everything." The cooker muttered, "What I really like is that your witch has a burn scar all over her body and it's kinda unique."

"Duncan, you're next." Chris called out.

"It's a wraith, goes by Jager." The punk crossed his arms, "It is a vengeful spirit that enjoys nothing but hunting people down with sickle and collecting their skulls. The origin of Jager is unknown but there are a lot of rumors that it is the death itself and it will be the last thing you see before your death."

"Interesting." The host scratched his chin as his co-worker nodded at him, "Let's see it."

* * *

**(The Reaping)**

The armor-clad wraith appears out of the smoke and swing the bloodied sickle around with a low growl. The wraith was wearing a tattered black cloak, littered with skulls, and there was a skull mask of the face of the wraith. The movie poster showed a mountain of bloody skulls with the wraith's silhouette on top of the mountain. The tagline reads, 'It wants your skull'.

* * *

"That's pretty good." Chef said, "There's really nothing bad to say about it."

"Yeah, it has a lot of strengths." Chris nodded, "And last…Naruto."

"Patch is a poppet doll, possessed by a murderous toymaker, and he murdered a lot of people for several centuries, dattebayo." The redhead scratched his head, "With each victim, he adds a piece of their flesh to his own body because Patch wants to be a human again."

"Cool, let's see…" The host grinned.

* * *

**(Patchwork)**

A human-size doll slowly turns his head around and his body part twitching at random. There was so many skin patches sew together with clothes patches, littered with stitches, and there was a stitch line on his lip. The poster was just a dark room with a spotlight, shined upon a ball, made out of human flesh, and next to the ball was a bloody needle. The tagline reads, 'It's playtime'.

* * *

"A little gruesome but still awesome." Chris chuckled, "The poster really stands out because it's so simple that it really catches my attention right away."

"Same here and I really like how you did something different with a possessed doll." Chef crossed his arms, "Look like it's gonna be a tough one to pick."

"Yes, Chef and I will discuss before we announce the winner of the challenge." The host starts to whisper with his co-worker about the finalists' works for a while before he clears his throat, "Ok, after a long discussion, we finally agree on one person who deserves the victory…The winner of the challenge is…"

"…" Beth gulped.

"…" Duncan drummed his fingers on his arms.

"…" Naruto ruffled his head nervously.

"…Duncan!" Chris announced with a grin, "That means Jager will hit the big screen soon."

"That is so epic!" The punk said excitingly.

"Right, and you can pick either Naruto or Beth to face against you in the final challenge for the million bucks…" The host chuckled, "Who will you send home?"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"That's it for me." Beth sighed, "At least I have a good run and made it all way to final three."

* * *

"The person that I'm sending home is…" Duncan smirked, "Naruto."

"What?" The farmer girl gasped, "Why him and not me?"

"Because I have a better chance of get the money if I go against you." The punk explained as he jabbed his thumb at the redhead, "Honestly, I don't want to face Whiskers…It would be like going against a gunman and all you have is just a knife. Sorry, dude."

"It's okay, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he placed hands behind his head, "Good luck to you, Duncan, Beth."

"Brat, let's go." Chef stepped into the Lame-o-sine's driver seat, "Time's a-wasting."

"I'm coming, dattebayo." The redhead waved at the finalists before the vehicle drive away from the film lot.

"Well, it's down to Duncan and Beth." Chris winked at the camera before he turns to the finalists, "You two should turn in for the night because tomorrow is the big day. See you later!" The finalists glanced at each other and walk back to their trailers with anxious expressions.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead blinks at the sight of a large hotel, "Is that where everyone stay at?"

"Nah, you're going to stay here for a night before boss picks you up tomorrow after the final challenge." Chef grabbed the teenager's baggage and walk inside the hotel with the redhead.

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head, "Did he say why, dattebayo?"

"Yeah, he said something about vacation and meets some people." The cooker shrugged.

"Like who?" The redhead asked but Chef ignored him and sends the teenager to his hotel room.

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

The next morning, Naruto glanced at the clock to see that it was almost time for the Total Drama show and turns on the television. "Man, it suck that there's no phone here, dattebayo." The redhead grumbled to himself, he wish that he can talk to Bridgette but he didn't have his phone with him since he just left it at home.

* * *

**(Film Lot: Pirate Ship Set)**

The two snoozing finalists were tied to the mast of the ship until the farmer girl wake up from her dreamland and glance around with widened eyes. "Duncan?" Beth gasped, "Wake up, Duncan!"

"It's a P.D. day, ma." Duncan muttered in his sleep.

"DUNCAN!" The farmer girl shouted as the punk jolted, "I think we've been shanghaied."

"Huh?" The punk struggled in the rope, "Tight but not painful. Chef's losing his edge."

"Wait, I have a plan!" Beth grinned, "It's going to help make sure that one of us wins the million dollars."

"All I'm planning is to make sure that the one of us is me." Duncan grunted.

"We could work together, like teamsies." The farmer girl said.

"Teamsies?" The punk scoffed.

"Reach over to untie me." Beth glanced at her rope, "Then I'll undo yours."

"Oh, sure." Duncan rolled his eyes, "And then you leave me here and get a head start?"

"I don't have a mean bone in my body." The farmer girl muttered, "I'm everybody's friend. I like everybody. They like me."

"Really?" The punk raised his eyebrow, "Even Heather? Courtney?"

"…Are you gonna undo me or not?" Beth glared.

"Scooch over." Duncan sighed, he would do anything as long as she will stop pestering him about it.

* * *

It wasn't long until the finalists got out of their rope and they turn their head as soon as they hear the cooker's voice. "Breakfast anyone?" Chef rolled the cart up to them with a grin.

"And what's today's delicious special?" The punk said sarcastically, "Roast lab rat? Snotghetti with booger balls?"

"Nope, just…" The cooker lifted the lid as the finalists dropped their jaws at the sight of the good foods, "Pancakes, eggs with bacons, muffins, and some fruits to ward off scurvy."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Chef in a good mood?" Beth said, "That's like Courtney being nice to us. You have to take advantage of it while it's happening."

* * *

"Yar, mateys." Chris landed on the cart from the mast, wearing his pirate costume as the finalists jumped away from their ruined breakfast, "I want to congratulate ye landlubbers for making it to the final two. And as ye can probably tell, today be…Space zombies movie day." The finalists wonder if the host just lost the rest of his sanity, "It's actually pirate movie day, and you're on deck for a swashbuckling obstacle course followed by a treasure hunt through the entire season's challenges." He turned to the farmer girl, "And if you want to claim your million-dollar booty, you might want to rethink all-for-one-one-for-all approach."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Somebody has to win, right?" Beth shrugged, "I guess it might as well be me…To be nice, I could share the prize with Lindsay or with Brady, my totally real boyfriend. He already like me heaps, but a million dollars never hurt a girl's attractiveness."

* * *

"Obstacle number one…" The host gave the boxes of swabs to the finalists before he gestured at the ship's restrooms, "Swab the poop deck!" The castmates paled as the Bigfoot and bear walked out of the stinky restroom, "Obstacle number two, pun intended, grab a flag, shimmy up the greased mast, and fly your jolly roger. And finally, a cannonball. The target is the Monster Chomped movie set." Chris held up his gun, "Ready…Set…And…Go!" The finalists ran to the restroom as soon as the gun fired and they start to clean the restroom, holding their bile back.

"Ugh!" Duncan gagged, "I'm gonna throw up!"

"I get it." Chris chuckled as Chef walked up to him, "The food's laced with laxatives, right? Nice!"

"Nope." The cooker muttered, "Just going out in style."

"Going out?" The host blinked confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"That's the last meal…" Chef growled, "I'm ever gonna serve on this two-bit show. I got me a job cheffing on a swanky cruise ship. So…You can kiss my ass goodbye!"

"Yeah, yeah." Chris laughed, "And I got a job hosting the Oscars…Very funny."

The cooker throw the brush at the host with a deadly glare, "Who's laughing?"

"Hey, Chris, more swabs over here!" Duncan hollered from the restroom and the host tossed it to the punk.

"If our contestants think they have it rough, the people on Chef's fancy cruise ship will have to suffer through his slop with no chance of winning a million." The host joked.

"I don't think you want to keep going there." Chef warned with a low growl but his boss ignored him as he checked the finalists' process.

"Looks like Duncan will be first to finish the deck." Chris chuckled at the gagging farmer girl as the smirking punk wiped his hands before the Bigfoot run into the restroom again, "Looks like the bigfoot's not done yet…Which means Duncan isn't, either."

"Oh come on!" Duncan groaned as Beth ran out of the cleaned restroom, "Beth? Teamsies?"

"I'm sorry, but teamsies work both ways." Beth huffed, "It's one of the rules of niceness."

"Hope you're ready, then, Beth, because the gloves are coming off!" The punk snarled.

"Ooh, testy." The host chuckled and turns his head to watching the farmer girl struggling to get up on the greased mast with her flag. Duncan quickly run out of his cleaned restroom and grab his flag as Beth fall down again.

"Too bad nobody's around to help you." Duncan teased before he cut her off as soon as she open her mouth, "You think I'm gonna fall for the nice-girl shtick again? Fat chance! Later, loser!" He started to climb up the mast with ease and tied his flag at the top of the mast.

"You can't bail." Chris whined to his frowning co-worker, "We're a team."

"I fly solo." Chef snorted, "I'm a maverick."

"Dude, without this job, you'd still be selling street meal outside the bus station." The host muttered, his comment earns a growl from his co-worker before he walk toward the cannon as soon as the punk reach it.

"Ever fired an air cannon before?" The cooker grunted.

"Uh, not this particular model." Duncan admitted.

"If you're gonna hit that target, it's gonna take a whole lot of air." Chef pointed at the distance of the city set.

"…Damn it." The punk groaned as he pumped the cannon for a while, "…Something's missing…" He glanced at the cooker, "What? No, 'you pump like my grandma, rebel maggot'? Chef, are you ok?"

"After two whole seasons of lip, now you want to know if I'm ok?" Chef glared but the punk checked the air gauge.

"She's primed!" Duncan cheered.

"Get in." Chris grinned.

"Seriously?" The punk deadpanned.

"Buckle up, cannonball!" The host smirked evilly as he turned to the cooker, "You gonna fire the cannon, or are you just gonna stand there and be useless?"

"N-Now you see that?" The cooker glared harder, "That attitude is why I'm out of here."

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

"They're arguing like a married couple, dattebayo." Naruto muttered to himself with a facepalm, only to do it again as soon as Chris and Chef traded their job positions to see who have it harder. "…I hope they make it up soon, dattebayo."

* * *

**(Film Lot: City Set)**

"Cannonball!" Duncan shouted before lands on the set with a few rolls and glance around. "Ok, so what am I supposed to…" The helicopter cut him off and he noticed that the cooker just land right behind him.

"I'm coming." Chef stomped up to the punk, "Keep your panties on…" He glanced at his cue cards, "Sweet landing, dude. I'm your righteous new host…Chef…"

"…Can we get on with it so I can collect my million?" The punk said, he really don't care why there was a change of the host.

"Work with me here, rebel maggot." The cooker glared, "The rest of today's challenge is a g-narl…Gnarly treasure hunt!"

"Yeah, though all the challenges." Duncan rolled his eyes, "Chris told us."

"And did your ex-host tell you that if you correctly answer a trivia question, you skip the challenge and move on the next one?" Chef smirked.

"Right on." The punk grinned, "Shoot."

"Ok, uh, bro." The cooker glanced at his cards, "Who got the space boot after the alien movie challenge?"

"Duh, Geoff." Duncan snorted, "He kept slacked off."

"Follow-up question." Chef said, "Where was the weirdest place that Naruto and Bridgette made out before the team picking?"

"How am I supposed to know that?" The punk blinked.

"Clumsy maggot talked about it, like, nonstop." The cooker chuckled.

"As if I listen to some girl, blah, blah, blahing about her love life." Duncan groaned before he have to do a challenge, kissing the monster.

* * *

**(Pirate Ship Set)**

"Chris, what's wrong?" Beth asked as soon as she noticed that the host was crying.

"Nothing." Chris glared as he cut the onions, "Stupid Chef's doing my job, so I'm doing his job."

"Did you two have a fight?" The farmer girl asked.

"None of your beeswax!" The host snarled, "Duncan has a huge lead, and you've got an air cannon to pump…GO!"

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

"Room service." Naruto glanced at the door before he open it and the bellboy push the cart in.

"Thank, dattebayo." The redhead fished out some cash and hand it to the bellboy.

"I have a message from our head chef…" The bellboy cleared his throat as the teenager blinked, "…Please don't ask us to make you fifty ramen bowls again."

"Um…Ok?" Naruto chuckled nervously as the bellboy walked out of the room and the teenager glanced at the television to see that the farmer girl was telling his father to give Chef some attention before the host fired her out of the cannon. "Hmm…Guess I don't miss anything, dattebayo."

* * *

**(Film Lot: City Set)**

Chef ran to the location as soon as Beth landed on her butt, "Your question…"

"I have to answer a question?" The farmer girl gasped.

"I am not reading all these stupid cue cards again." The cooker groaned, "Just tell me, who was voted off and why?"

"You mean Geoff?" Beth blinked, "He was…

"Where was the weirdest place Naruto and Bridgette made out?" Chef said quickly, he have to give Duncan a question soon and fast.

"Oh, my gumdrops!" The farmer girl giggled, "Bridgette used to tell this crazy story…They made out in Chris' tan-o-matic until Chris walk on them, oh boy, they all were so embarrassed!"

"Correct!" The cooker ran off with haste, followed by the farmer girl as she answers each questions on their way to the prison set.

* * *

**(Prison Set)**

After Duncan's wrong answer in other place, the panting cooker run up to the farmer girl and he checked his card. "Ok…" Chef panted, "I'm skipping the first part of question about goth maggot since Duncan got it right until the last two part…First part, what are the names of her lizards…Second part, why is Gwen's necklace important to her?"

"Oh, it's Angus and Vampira." Beth grinned, "Gwen said it's her lucky necklace that she got it from her grandma when they went to Alien Chucker movie together. Now what?"

"So, did you miss anyone when they got boot off early?" The cooker asked, starts to listen to Beth's rambling about some of her favorite castmates and some info that everyone won't know about.

* * *

**(Duncan)**

The punk did a lot of challenges after kept failed every questions that the intern asked him about and he still don't understand why he have do them all with the bear. "I thought the bear only have one day contact?" Duncan asked confusedly.

"He did…" The intern shrugged, "The contact got renewed a several days ago."

* * *

**(Prison Set)**

"When Naruto was hanging out with Chris for their father-son weekend, he actually prank Chris a lot and create a new prank, involves a marshmallow, spider, pineapple and wasabi…" Beth blinked at the snoozing cooker, "Chef?"

"What kind of host are you?!" Chris shouted as he appeared right behind them, "Chef's stalling has dug a big hole for Beth. Duncan's got a five-challenge lead."

"Stalling?" The farmer girl glared at Chef, "You mean I didn't have to answer all those follow-up questions?"

"Run, Beth." The host pointed away from her, "Run like the wind." She quickly ran away from them, "It's still anybody's game, folks. Start biting those nails now." He glanced at his co-worker, "As host, it's your job to ramble on, not to make contestants ramble on. Look, how about I'll follow Beth if you catch up to Duncan?"

"Fine, but not because I need any help." Chef grunted.

* * *

**(Hotel Room)**

Thirty minutes went by, Naruto was glad that Chef and Chris just made up as the finalists got closer to the finish line by going through the last leg of the course before he jump at the sound of the bangs at his door and he opened it, only to blink at Chef and Chris. "…Wait, what?" The redhead glanced at the television before he deadpanned at them, "…Let me guess…You two just leave the film lot during the last part of the challenge, dattebayo…"

"Right!" The host grinned.

"Without being there to give one of them the million bucks…"

"Yep." The cooker nodded, "Someone will take care of it for us."

"…That is the most stupid thing you two ever did, dattebayo." The redhead facepalmed.

"And we don't care." The adults said in unison with a grin, "Chef is coming with us on the vacation. Let's go!"

"Hai, hai, I'm glad that you two made up…" Naruto grabbed his suitcase, "By the way…You two fought like a married couple, dattebayo."

"…No, we don't!" Chris and Chef cried at same time.

* * *

**(Aftermath Show)**

The teenagers stared at the large screen and they can see that Duncan and Beth were getting closer to the stage. "…No one still find Naruto?" Bridgette asked worriedly, "Where is he?"

"We don't know…" Geoff shrugged, "We called his phone but there's no answer." The surfer girl was about to say something but…

"And the winner is…" Eva announced before the two finalists run in, "It's a tie!"

"So…Um…" The party boy blinked, "What exactly are we gonna do about the million bucks?" Everyone starts to mumble to each other and the finalists trade a glance.

"Can somebody please tell me there's a plan here?" Duncan glanced around with a scowl before he notice something, "…Wait, where's Whiskers?"

"We all don't know." The bodybuilder shrugged, "We're going to show some never-seen-before clips as Geoff and I will talk about what to do with the tie."

* * *

**(Airport)**

"All right." Chris grinned as he walked with Chef and Naruto, "Sunset beach, here we come. That was one heck of a long season. If I do say so myself, I've earned this vacay big time."

"Actually, the vacation is more for me and Chef, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned, "Compare to your job, we did a lot of works…"

"He's right." Chef grunted.

"Hey, aren't you Chris McLean?" The man asked after overhear the group in the line.

"Busted." The host chuckled.

"Oh!" Someone in the line pointed at the redhead, "It's Naruto McLean-Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, Chris, can I have your autograph?" The female tourist asked with a squeal.

"Um…" The redhead rubbed his head nervously, "Okay?"

"Nope, but you can let us cut to the front of the line…" Chris grinned as he walks toward the squealing attendant, "Now, you, you can have my autograph, fine-looking la…"

"Naruto, I'm your fan!" The attendant shouted excitedly, caused the host to sulk on the desk.

"Thank, miss, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at his sulking father, that's what he got for ignored some fans.

"Oh, it's Aftermath show." Chef muttered as he watched the airport's television and the teenager blink at the show.

"Huh?" The redhead rubbed his head confusedly, "I don't know about this show, dattebayo. What's it about?"

"It's a talk show with the Total Drama contestants and right now, they are trying to figure out who is the winner since it's a tie…" The cooker said before he cut the redhead off as soon as the teenager was about to ask something, "The reason why we don't get you on the show is because Chris wants to take you on a trip with him right away."

"Acually, I was going to say why don't they just split the million bucks, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"…Eh, I guess they're just greedy." Chef shrugged and they start to laugh at the embarrassing clips of the host.

"Where did they get a Chris' double?" The redhead snickered at the bald Chris-alike.

"Hey, Chris…" The cooker chuckled, he want to see how his boss will react to the clips.

"Shush…" The host waved at them, "I'm scoring us an upgrade and soon-to-be-stepmother…"

"I don't want a stepmother, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at another clip, "But Chris, you need to see that…" Chris turned his head to see the clips on the television and scream out in shock.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE AFTERMATH SHOW NOW!" Chris ran off with the laughing group, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, GUYS!"

* * *

**(Aftermath Show)**

"I think this is the last time we're gonna see each other, guys." Geoff sighed, "Getting a bit choked up here…"

"You do realize that some of us are still going to see each other, right?" Eva facepalmed.

"Just pick a winner so we can all go home!" Leshawna grumbled.

"Not before we show you the 'That's gonna leave a mark' clip." The party boy played the clips with a grin.

* * *

**(Lame-o-Sine)**

"You call this driving?" Chris shouted at the driver, "What are you doing?"

"Well, boss, when a lot of cars are stuck on the same road, it's called traffic." Chef shrugged.

"Yeah, and we can't do anything about it so just relax, dattebayo." Naruto stared at the honking cars out of the window.

"We have to get there now!" The host crossed his arms, "Those kids are destroying my show!"

"You're destroying my vacation, so maybe we're even." The cooker glared.

"To be fair…" The redhead rolled his eyes at them, "You did leave them there without settling anything so it was both your fault, dattebayo."

"…Well…" Chris glanced at Chef, "…Just get us there now!"

"Ugh!" Chef walked out and tosses the driver out to take over.

* * *

**(Aftermath Show)**

Duncan and Beth went though their human Tetris challenge and it end in another tie again. "Oh come on!" Jo grumbled, "I'm starting to get annoying now!"

"Um…" Geoff stuttered, "We can show another clips…"

"NOT SO FAST!" Chris kicked the door opened as the teenagers turned around to see him with Chef and Naruto, "You are messing everything up! I'm taking over the show now."

"Naruto, dude, where were you?" Justin asked.

"I was at a hotel for a night and then they were taking me on a trip for a vacation, dattebayo." Naruto jabbed his thumb at the adults as he sat down next to Bridgette, "Hey, Bri-chan, I miss you."

"Me too." The surfer girl kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Ok, what we're gonna do here is give each ex-contestant a chance to ask a question of Duncan and Beth, because you will deciding who to give the million dineros to." The host grinned at the mumbling teenagers, "First, let's watch each of them at their very worst. Beth, I got to say, you weren't the most athletic team member on Total Drama Action. Ok, you were a total klutz." The group watches the clips of the farmer girl tripped everywhere.

"So I never got an 'A' in gym." Beth gulped, "At least I tried hard."

"And then there's Duncan." Chris glanced at the said boy as the clips of the punk shows up on the screen, "Let's take a look at some heart-warming footage of Mr. Nice Guy."

"We don't need to ask a question." Owen raised his hand, "We know these guys."

"Do you…" The host smirked, "Really?"

* * *

**(Duncan's Clip)**

The punk glances at the snoozing boys in their beds and notices that some of them were uncomfortable. He places a teddy bear in DJ's arm before he pull the blanket up on Naruto and tuck Max in. He walked around and fixes everyone up like a mother hen before nods to himself with a smirk.

* * *

**(Beth's Clip)**

The farmer girl raise her eyebrow at the cooker as he walk up to her with a basket, "What's that?"

"Cookie gram…" Chef muttered, "Sent by the girls of Total Drama Fan club for everyone to share."

"Really?" Beth glanced at the basket in her hands, "That's so nice…" The cooker grunted and walk away from her. She glances around for anyone before she quickly eat all of the cookies, "Mine! All mine! It's really hard work being nice! It's all mine and no one deserve those!"

* * *

"Wow, I really don't know that they have this side…" Max muttered.

"And I'm back, baby." Chris laughed evilly, "Each contestant will have a chance to ask Beth and Duncan a question, one that will helps them decide who will land that cool million. Total Drama Peanut Gallery, it's up to you to choose between these two sorry finalists. Geoff, Eva, would you like to start us off?" He glanced around, "Geoff? Eva?"

"They're making out over there." Tyler glanced at the couple behind the camera.

"…Moving right along…" The host groaned, "Trent?"

"As part of Total Drama Action's movie theme, I want to know about your character." Trent said, "Ok…Like, let's say a guy was being very creepy to someone and he don't notice it until it was too late that he really messed everything up. What kind of advice would you give it to him so he can give an apology to them?"

"Um…" Beth gulped, "I'm not sure but my mom always said that you don't wash your vegetables in toilet water…"

"…What?" Some of the teenagers muttered confusedly.

"O…k…" Chris blinked, "Thanks for that bit of nonsense, Beth. Duncan?"

"Just let it chill down for a while and when they are ready, the creepy dude can tell them that he's sorry." Duncan shrugged, "Just talk to them later."

"All right, let's see if we can raise the level of this show with…" The host's eyes glance around, "Izzy."

"Ok, so, like, I just rented a DVD reissue of the 1982 breakout break dance hit movie, Break, Break, Break Already…" Izzy tilted her head, "Or was it Breakbeat Breakneck Breakdown? No, wait. I think it was Breaking Records II, the Bugaloo Dance crew: the Criterion Edition…" She kept rambled for a while, "I want to you to dance off! Hit it, DJ!"

"What it am I hitting?" DJ asked confusedly.

"Not you." The crazy girl giggled, "DJ Jazzy Chef."

"Yo!" Chef scratched the record and the two finalists starts to show off with their dance moves, end in Duncan's victory.

"You know, we really should do more dancing on this show…" Chris tapped his chin with a grin, "Let's give it over to Gwen."

"I want to know how each of you plans to use the money you win to help save the environment." Gwen crossed her arms, "When you're not busy thinking of yourselves."

"Well, as it turns out, Brady signed up for a job as a tree planter in Northern Ontario this summer and…" Beth rambled on about her boyfriend, "So I'll help launch a marketing campaign to make sure that the whole province is full of trees by the time we're old."

"Really?" The goth girl smiled, "I'm so impressed."

"I been thinking a lot about how cool those Greenpeace guys are." The punk replied, "They hijack ships and get arrested, like, all the time. Some of my moneys will go to them."

"Awesome, Duncan." Gwen nodded, "Thank you. I decided on my vote."

"Dawn?" Chris grinned at the petite girl.

"Oh, Gwen already asked my question and I know who I will vote for." Dawn said.

* * *

After several questions with some challenges, Chris points at his son, "Naruto?"

"There's no need for me to ask anything because I'm going to vote for Duncan, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head, "Gomen, Beth."

"It's okay." The farmer girl smiled, she knows that Naruto and Duncan are good friends like Lindsay and her.

"…You know what?" The host facepalmed, "All these questions and challenges are so stupid…Just go and vote in the confessional stall." He pointed at the outhouse that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, "I'll tally them up when everyone are done…"

* * *

"A million dollars will be rewarded right now. I wonder whose will it be?" Chris checked the votes, "Duncan…Beth…Duncan…Duncan. Beth…"

"Hurry it up!" Courtney snarled.

"Shut up!" The host glared, "I will not let you spoil the nail-biting tension I am deliberately weaving here! Beth…Explosivo?"

"Boom!" Izzy giggled.

"…Okay…" Chris rolled his eyes as he went through all the votes, "So far, it's twelve to twelve…The final vote will decide everything…" He glanced at the last slip, "The winner of Total Drama Action is…"

"…" The farmer girl bites her nails nervously.

"…" The punk licked his lip.

"…Beth!"

"Yay!" Beth cheered and some of the teenagers cheered for her as an unfamiliar teenager peek out behind the curtain, noticed by the redhead.

"Hey, Beth, your boyfriend's here, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as the farmer girl ran up to Brady and hugged him, earning a lot of widened eyes and dropped jaws from the teenagers.

"The whole time she was telling the truth?!" Jo muttered in shock.

"You mean no one believe her at all?" The redhead glanced around, no one noticed that the punk just got back with the CIT again.

"Our winner, Beth, get one million dollars!" Chris threw the suitcase as it hit the farmer girl in head, "And so it ends. Thank from me, your beloved and humble host, Chris McLean, and from our winner Beth. It's been a great season of Total Drama Action!"

"Oh, Chris…" Naruto smiled at the host, "You know that I'm a little pissed off about you using one of my friend as spy so I brought someone that really want to chat with you for a while…"

"…Who?" The host gulped nervously.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh hell no!" Chris turned around to see Igor the parrot before he run off and the parrot chase him down.

"And cut!" The cameraman shouted and they can hear the screaming of their host.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead stretch out as he walk out of the studio after the Total Drama's after-party, he really had a long talk with his girlfriend during the party in private and it look like it's getting little better than before. "Oh, Naruto, I was looking all over for you." The boy raised his eyebrow as Chris walked up to him with a short man, "He come to me and give me a proposal that I want you to hear him out."

"Um…Sure?" Naruto glanced at the short man, "What do you want to ask me about?"

"You have caught a lot of eyes." The man said, "We are reaching out to you and offer you…" It took a while until the redhead scratch his head.

"…Let me think about it, dattebayo." Naruto muttered.

"Sure, take all the time you want." The man chuckled as he turns to the host, "You really have a interesting son. Usually, anyone would jump at the chance."

"I know." Chris grinned.

* * *

_Winner of Action: Beth_

* * *

**And this ends our fourteenth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**The Action Arc finally ended and the next chapter will be the Manhunt Celebrity filler.**

**Naruto was so close but no luck. Maybe next time…**

**The next arc will be the Total Drama World Tour and I will reveal bit info about it…Beside Alejandro and Sierra, there will be six new contestants join the cast. I won't reveal who they are until the first chapter of TDWT. It will be little longer since there will be a lot of original challenges.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to teenagers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	15. Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**That's right, another chapter right away but it's just one-time deal, I think since it's just one episode.**

**Some of your answers will be revealing in this chapter.**

**Coldblue: 1) Only things in the final chapter of Naruto manga that surprised me are Anko and Choji/Karaui.**

**I hope I didn't miss any questions since I'm little sleepy.**

**Anyway, it's time for the fifteenth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Celebrity Manhunt's TD Reunion**

* * *

**(Celebrity Manhunt Studio)**

A random clip of people getting injured plays during the Celebrity Manhunt's opening as Josh and Blaineley sat down behind their desk and give the camera a smile. "Hey, there, celebrity lovers." Josh grinned, "Welcome to a very special edition of Celebrity Manhunt."

"Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all year, the gemmy awards!" Blaineley smirked, "That's when our fave TV stars get all dressed up and take home the gold. In about a half an hour, we'll take you right onto the red carpet to meet the hottest stars. I am so pumped for this, are you, Josh?"

"Oh yeah!" He nodded.

"We thought we'd pay tribute to this year's most famous reality show cast, the teens who braved it all on the set of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action." The hostess gestured at the TD signs, "We'll catch you up on Beth, Owen, Heather, Trent, B, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, Jo, Max, Cody, Noah, Rodney, Justin, DJ, Courtney, Naruto, Harold, Tyler, Dawn, Eva, Izzy, Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, and Ezekiel. They're nominated in the category of best reality ensemble."

"I think they're gonna nail it, Blaineley." Josh said.

"No doubt." Blaineley nodded with a smile.

"And when they reunite on that crimson rug after one year exactly, Celebrity Manhunt will drain every last drop of drama from these uber famous teens." The host chuckled.

"Love it!" The hostess fistbumped the host, "Total Drama may have ended, but the drama goes on and on. Our crack team of undercover gossip reporters have been super busy this year. Farmer boy got his party on. Miss know-it-all was caught with her pants down in Paris. Zut alors!"

"Meanwhile, has Duncan gone rabid?" Josh grinned as the pictures of the TD cast appeared behind them, "The Celebrity Manhunt cameras caught them all, even when Gwen spotting Heather's three-ounce weight gain." He clapped his hands with gleeful face, "Oh, I can't wait to see those kitties bare their claws on the red carpet. Rawr!"

Blaineley stared at him with deadpan expression, "We've been measuring the popularity of this famous gang using our amazing awe-inspiring Celebrity Manhunt Drama machine." The camera panned to the damaged robot and the repairman peeks out.

"It's busted." The repairman grunted.

"…Let's start with Total Drama's newest BFFs." The hostess sighed, "Last season, Lindsay plucked Beth from the depths of geekdom and became her gal pal."

"They took off for Paris and painted the town red." The host snickered.

"Literally." Blaineley said.

* * *

**(Beth and Lindsay's Clip)**

"Look, mom, it's me and Mona Lisa." Beth waved at Lindsay's camera in front of the Mona Lisa painting.

"Oh, you look so much cuter than her." Lindsay gushed, "Okay, move in closer." The farmer girl tripped over the red rope with a cry and accidentally tilted the art. The French guard release a gasp and starting to rant in French.

"Oh, no, no!" The bombshell gulped, "Mr. Guard, I'll fix it." She fixed it but accidentally smudged the painting, setting off the alarm. "Oops, does anyone have any spare paint handy?" The guard tackles the bombshell down.

* * *

"Okay, personally I would have given Beth a pass for being a bit clumsy, but Lindsay?" Josh chuckled as the picture of ruined Mona Lisa painting appeared right behind him, "That thing's a national treasure!"

"Oh, poor girls." Blaineley shook her head, "They end up in jail for a while and Beth had to use all of her million bucks to bail them out."

"Will Beth and Lindsay pull themselves together for the red carpet?" The host grinned.

"Lindsay will totally bring it." The hostess replied, "She is a style super diva on and off the red carpet."

"Yeah, you're right." Josh nodded, "After one look at Lindsay in some designer dress, we'll all forget about the jail thing."

"Next up, post drama bodies." Blaineley announced, "This year we saw major improvement and fitness fiascos."

* * *

**(Harold's Clip)**

The nerd was beatboxing into the mic and release a burp as he pat his bulging stomach. "So I had a few burritos." Harold shrugged, "Killer beat boxing requires an expanded diaphragm like an opera singer. Check it!" He resumed his beatbox.

* * *

"…Okay…" The host raised his eyebrow.

"Harold let himself go, but Eva pumped herself up, way up with her boyfriend, Geoff." The hostess smiled.

* * *

**(Eva and Geoff's Clip)**

"Honey bear, you can do it!" The party boy cheered for his girlfriend.

"Mmmph!" The bodybuilder grunted through the rope in her mouth, pulling the bus with her teeth.

* * *

"Speaking of workout, one husky Total Drama dudes worked up a real body stink in the nether regions of cable TV." Josh said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Owen's Clip)**

The oaf has a piece of fake abs taped on him and he was working out on the workout equipment. "Woo-hoo-hoo!" Owen laughed as he flexed his body, "That feels awesome! And if you want sweet abs like mine, check out the Belly Buster 5000! Just go hard for eight hours a day and turn your flabby gut into an awesome steel washboard! Grab the power handles, sit on the power spring and go!" The handles went crazy before he fall off the equipment, "Whoa!"

* * *

Blaineley laughed, "Nice one, Owen. DJ also took to the airwaves."

* * *

**(DJ's Clip)**

"Hey, there!" The Jamaican giant said nervously as he stands in the kitchen set with his mother, "Welcome back to Momma's Heapin' Helpings where we don't count calories, we count smiles…" Owen somehow sneaks into their set and was about to reach for the foods but Momma swatted his hand.

* * *

"Chock full of carbs, cholesterol and calories." Josh said, "Their food was to die for!"

"Only problem was, people did." The hostess said, "DJ, what were you thinking? We tracked down Momma to answer a few questions." They showed the footage of Momma before she slapped the camera down.

"After a few dozen lawsuits, DJ and his mama was left with nothing but a tour bus full of shattered hopes and dreams." The host said, "But Naruto found out about it and invited them to stay at his house until they get back on their feet."

"Such a nice guy, this person is." Blaineley sighed dreamily, "I wish we can talk about him now but it's not his time yet."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately, there are some Total Drama members that we can't find."

"Like Noah or Dawn." The hostess announced, "No one know where Noah is but we managed to catch a picture of Dawn."

* * *

**(Dawn's Picture)**

The petite girl was sipping her tea outside the café and she was with Naruto, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and Reaper. Only one difference about the redhead is that he has a long red hair that reached to the middle of his back. They seems like they were chatting about something.

* * *

"Don't worry, folks, we'll hunt them down on the red carpet tonight." Blaineley said, "Let's take a look at Jo. After the Action, she got sponsored by a gym and become a trainer."

* * *

**(Jo's Clip)**

"Put your back in it!" The jockette barked at the panting man as he push up, "Pick up the slack!"

"I…I…Can't take it anymore…" The man whined before Jo step on his back.

"SHUT UP AND DO IT, DAMMIT!" Jo snapped.

* * *

"She's so angry like a certain person." Josh chuckled, "Max is still following his goal to rule the world by creating a lot of gadgets with his minion, Rodney."

* * *

**(Max and Rodney's Clip)**

"Um…Boss, I didn't think it would be good idea…" The country boy gulped and the aspiring villain huffed as he places a helmet on the giant's head.

"Silence!" Max grumbled, "I know what I'm doing! With this evil helmet, I will make you the most powerful evil minion in the world!" He laughed evilly before turns the helmet on and Rodney lit up like a Christmas light as he screams out. "Hmm…" The aspiring villain tapped his chin, "Back to drawing board. Come!"

"Y-Y-Yeah, boss…" The country boy winced with a jolt.

* * *

"I wonder how long will it take for Max to complete his dream?" The hostess smirked, "Rodney better hope it will be soon or he have a lot of hospital bills to cover."

"Our home-schooled hoser turned homie, Ezekiel went back to the farm for some downtime." The host announced, "Celebrity Manhunt caught up with him."

* * *

**(Ezekiel's Clip)**

"Yo, yo, yo, paparazzi peeps!" The farmer boy threw gang signs around, "You want a piece of the Zeke? Sup?" Somehow, his arms got tangled up with his bling necklace.

* * *

"It don't matter how much bling you sling, brother." Josh chuckled at the footage, "You gotta earn Ghetto cred. Next up, Gwen and Heather. Their epic hate hit on the internet where they had a full-on blog war."

"Can someone tell me just how Heather got her celeb status?" Blaineley asked, "That girl gives dirt a bad name."

"If there's a fight between Heather and Gwen, oh, I'm on team Gwen all the way!" The host squealed.

"I'm for team Heather." The hostess said, "She has a cutthroat personality that I like."

"That and because she's his childhood friend." Josh whispered to himself before he clears his throat, "Let's check out some of that web action from earlier this year."

* * *

**(Gwen's Clip)**

"Hey, today I wanna talk about going green." The goth girl said with Katie and Sadie, "Basically, the world is going to die if we don't do something about it."

"Katie, remember when we went green?" The chubby girl asked with a smile.

"Guys?" Gwen snapped her fingers but no one listen to her.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie!" The tanned girl squealed, "When you helped paint my bedroom green and we got into that paint fight, it was so fun!"

"I know!" Sadie jumped excitingly, "And just because we got into just one little paint fight doesn't mean we're not BFFs!"

"Guys, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" The goth girl screamed.

"We know." Katie pointed at the green paint on her short as they ignored the fuming goth girl, "And look, I'm still green!"

"Oh!" Gwen growled, "You were supposed to wait for the signal before talking, remember?"

"Sorry, Gwen." The tanned girl muttered, "It's just that your show is kind of…"

"Bad." The chubby girl finished her BFF's sentence.

"Oh, why did Leshawna bailed out on me?" The goth girl groaned.

* * *

"Then came Heather's online attack." Blaineley smirked.

* * *

**(Heather's Clip)**

The queen bee was wearing a wig that looked a lot like Gwen's hairstyle and she was playing with puppets. "This is the loser Gwen show where everything always sucks and the world is terrible." Heather mocked before she impersonated Katie, "Like, oh, my gosh! No singing? That is so sad. Don't you think, Sadie?" She switched to Sadie puppet, "I know! It's totally like, oh, my gosh, totally! Isn't it like awesome how the same we are? Now look at my ass!" She stopped her impersonation, "How dare you interrupt my loser video blog!"

* * *

"So cold!" The hostess shuddered playful, "Brrr. Gwen couldn't let this go. She had to retaliate, which is too bad! She's so much better than that." They played more clips of the blog war.

The host laughed, "After a few more weeks of this, we invited them to the Celebrity Manhunt studio."

* * *

**(Interview Footage)**

"You've been through so much together, sharing a cabin at a summer camp, a trailer at an abandoned film lot." Josh glanced at the two glaring girls, "Why not bury the hatchet? Isn't your friendship more important than this blog war?"

"It's just that, you see, Josh, Gwen is a gigantic loser." Heather snorted.

"You're just mad because I took Naruto's first kiss and hanged out with him once in the while." Gwen rolled her eyes before the roaring queen bee tackle her and start to fight each other.

"Catfight!" The host clapped his hands with a glee cheer, "Catfight!"

* * *

"What is it with guys and catfights?" Blaineley shakes her head with a giggle, "The girls really say a lot of bad things but there's one guy that never say a word."

"That's right, B make a huge impact on the reality show as only mute dude on Total Drama." Josh nodded, "He graduated a year early and has been working in robotic company while studying in college."

* * *

**(B's Clip)**

The silent boy in lab coat lifts his index finger to say something but there was an explosive in the distance, followed by an alarm and screams. B glance at something off-screen before he run off with the rest of scientists and the giant robot chase them down.

* * *

"Hold on!" The hostess gasped as she listened to something in her earbud, "A major celebrity is arriving at the red carpet!"

* * *

**(Red Carpet)**

The limo pulls up to the red carpet with a skid and the Total Drama's host stumbles out as the cooker step out with poker face. "Dude, where'd you learn how to drive?" Chris rubbed his head with a groan, "Nascar?"

"Oh, suck it up, you big baby!" Chef grunted.

"Fine!" The host threw his hands up, "You clean up the barf!"

"It's the stubble man, Chris McLean!" Josh announced from the camera's PA.

"Hey, Celebrity Manhunt, Josh." Chris grinned, "Say, did you get my video?"

"Where's your son?" The Celebrity Manhunt asked quickly.

"Oh, he's inside." The host chuckled, "He's really nervous since it's his first time hosting a show. He is really making me so proud of him!"

"Chris, you must be dying to see the rest of Total Drama cast again." Blaineley's voice speak out of the PA.

"Who?" Chris blinked confusingly.

"The teenagers you abused for two seasons on national television and some of them fought over a certain boy?" The hostess deadpanned.

"Oh right!" The Total Drama host clapped his hands, "Love their work, love them. Can we talk about my new show now?"

"Um…Not now, we have to cover the rest of the cast." Josh muttered before they cut the feed for now.

* * *

**(Celebrity Manhunt Studio)**

"Now let's look at what happens when loving stops on Total Drama Break-ups." The Celebrity Manhunt host announced as the picture of Duncan and Courtney appeared behind them, "It all started out so well…"

"Dunkme was the Total Drama power couple that defied the odds and took a chance on love." Blaineley sighed.

"But it didn't take long before Courtney's 'my way or the highway' attitude started to get on Duncan's last nerve." Josh chuckled as they show the picture of the fighting couple at some restaurant, "Celebrity Manhunt got these juicy shots at a restaurant back in the summer."

"And then it was splitsville." The hostess cut in.

* * *

**(Duncan and Courtney's Clip)**

"I have nothing to say about that guy, except that he's a complete thug and I wish I'd never met him!" The CIT snarled in front of the podium, surrounding by reporters.

"No comment." The punk muttered.

"And he has the table manners of a chimp." Courtney growled, "And…"

"No comment." Duncan repeated.

"And he always chews with his mouth open." The CIT thrust her finger into the punk's face, "And he's constantly interrupting me and…"

"I said no comment!" The punk covered the camera.

* * *

"Courtney's still suing Duncan for the custody of their raccoon, Brittany." The host said with a smile.

"Come on, Duncan." Blaineley smirked, "Suck it up and take her back. Courtney, grow a heart. We know you can do. Unlike them, Naruto and Bridgette still stick together, even when Naruto become more famous than before."

"That's right." Josh nodded, "One of the talent agency offer him a job and it took him two months to give it a try…Oh boy, it really took off right there! He debuted in The Reaping as Will, one of the victims."

* * *

**(The Reaping Footage)**

"Go!" Will shouted at the group of teenagers, "I'll hold this bastard back! JUST GO!"

"But you will…" One of the teenager girls cried before they grab her and ran away with the crying girl. He glance at the woods as the black smoke slowly move in and the large figure appears.

"Come on, bastard!" Will beckoned Jager as it growl at him, "Do you want my head? THEN GET IT!" The teenager quickly tackles the wraith down but the creature hold up its sickle before brings it down.

* * *

"Don't forget about 'The Forgotten Army'." Blaineley said, "His supporting role really stands out as Sadao, one of American Japanese solider during WWII."

"Oh yeah, at first I don't realize it was him because of his black-haired wig and makeup to cover his birthmarks." The host said, "Let's look at the scene that almost wins him an award."

* * *

**(The Forgotten Army)**

"Your name is Sadao?" The rugged general scowled at the nervous solider, "Great…Another Japanese. You better not betray us for Japan. Go!" The solider frowned at him as the general walk away.

"SIR!" Sadao halted the general with his shout, "I am not Japanese and have no love for Japan! I am American, born and raised in Califorina! Only country I fight for is my own country, America! The day I fight for Japan is when the hell freezing over!"

"…Whatever!" The general grunted.

_***Cut***_

"PUSH THEM BACK!" The general roared over the gunfire as they shoot over the wall, "DON'T GIVE UP A INCH!"

"Grenade!" Someone shouted and Sadao quickly look at the bomb before his eyes widened at the sight of the wounded soldiers as it roll toward them. He run toward the grenade and jump on it.

"SADAO, DON'T!" The general screamed but it was too late as the grenade went off, "SADAO!"

_***Cut***_

The general glance at the medal before he narrows his eyes at the awarder, "…I don't want this medal but I know who deserve these…"

"Sir?" The commander blinked.

"…Every soldiers who I lost in this damn war…" He tightened his grip on the medal, "Every Japanese American soldiers, every African American soldiers…I want you to give a medal of honor to a man who save our lives, his name was Sadao Abe and he was the best solider I ever has!"

* * *

"You know what movie that I like?" Josh grinned, "The 'Sleeping Dog' where he makes a huge impact as the main antagonist against Jackie, the undercover cop. He played as Johnny, the ruthless crimelord. He looks so wonderful with his long red hair!"

* * *

**(Sleeping Dog)**

Johnny put the tee into his lackey's mouth and place a golf ball on it before he practice his swing with the golf club. He takes a deep breath and holds his golf club up. He swings halfway before someone shouts out, "Boss!"

"DAMMIT!" The crimelord yelled as the club strike his lackey in head, "What did I just fucking said?!" He starts to smash his club on his downed lackey, "DO…NOT…FUCKING…INTERRUPT…ME…DURING…THE…FUCKING….GOLF…GAME!"

"S-S-Sorry, sir…" The guard stuttered, glance at the now-dead lackey.

"W-W-W-What do you want, bastard!" Johnny mocked him with a growl.

"Um…Jackie's back from the errand, sir." The guard gestured at the undercover cop and the crimelord's mood turned around.

"Oh, Jackie, my boy!" Johnny laughed, "I just heard that you delivered my box to Mike, did he like my present?"

"Yes, he did." Jackie licked his lip, "Just before it blew up."

"Good, good! Chow, give him his payment." The crimelord grabbed some golf balls as the guard handed Jackie a thick envelope, "Leave us…" The undercover cop leave the room, "Oh, and tell Yen to clean up the two messes in my office."

"Um…Will do, boss." Jackie exited and the guard blinked at something.

"Sir, there's only one…" Johnny cut him off by shoving the golf balls into his mouth and the crimelord smashed the guard's head into the desk several times.

_***Cut***_

"Oh fuck, I know it!" Johnny laughed as he covered his bleeding chest, "I fucking know it! You're a fucking cop! I didn't see that coming at all!"

"…It's over, Johnny." Jackie held his bleeding arm, "Your Empire is destroyed and there's nothing left…"

"Good!" The crimelord smirked at the confusing undercover cop, "I…I was so bored with my empire, telling everyone what to do, and I was about to off myself…" He coughed the blood out, "Until you come and make everything exciting for me…Heh, you're the first cop that I really like…I find it funny, don't you think so…"

"…" The undercover cop said nothing.

"…Hey, hey, I'm going to give you the last errand for me, Jackie." Johnny's breathing start to slow down, "I…I want to be buried under this maple tree near my orphanage that I told you about…Will you do…it for me…as my last…request…" The crimelord died with a smile.

"…Yes, boss." Jackie sighed softly.

* * *

"For me, I really love him in 'Connection of Our Heart'." Blaineley sighed dreamily, "He's so dreamy husk, only if he wasn't taken."

"Yeah, he has been with Bridgette for a long time but there's a rumor." Josh gasped playful, "At first their relationship was going very well…But there was some fission in their relationship lately."

* * *

**(Bridgette and Naruto's First Picture)**

The fans swarmed around them at the beach as Naruto signed his autograph with a sheepish grin at his fuming girlfriend and Bridgette was crossing her arms with a scowl.

* * *

**(Second Picture)**

The redhead glanced at the grumbling surfer girl with some concern as they sit in the restaurant and Izzy was with them with a manic grin on her face.

* * *

"Poor boy, he's still clueless about a love web like always." The hostess shakes her head with a light giggle.

"While everyone kept talking about Naruto's career in movie, did Gwen look a little tempted?" The host grinned.

* * *

**(Gwen's Clip)**

"Okay, I'm still getting a lot of emails about Naruto." The goth girl smiled, "Do you like him? He's perfect for you. Bridgette or any girls don't deserve him. You do…" She deadpanned, "Enough already. He has a girlfriend. Case closed."

* * *

"Then she heard about the rumors of his relationship." Blaineley smirked, "Which also earn a little rage from Heather."

* * *

**(Gwen's Clip)**

"Bridgette needs to stop getting mad at Naruto or she will hurt him in the end." The goth girl rubbed her arms, "He is the best thing that ever happened to her. I mean, look at the guy. He's loyal, sweet, good-listener, and very hot! I mean…uh…He's okay for her."

* * *

**(Heather's Clip)**

"You stay away from him, you slutty goth girl!" The queen bee shook her webcam around, "The person that deserve him is me! If I ever see you batter a eyelash at my idiot, I'll fucking kill you!"

* * *

"Oooh!" Josh shakes his fists with glee expression, "Sounds like we might be in for a big red carpet catfight…plus a little love web."

"And let's talking about other celebrities…" Blaineley announced, "The Drama Brothers! The Total Drama boy band ruled the pop music world."

* * *

**(The Drama Brother's Clip)**

Cody points at the cheering fans with his index fingers as Trent waved at them, "Yeah, we're selling out. Stadiums, I mean." The geek winked, "Girls even steal our used hotel bed sheets."

"It's all about touching people on an emotional level." The musician said as Harold stepped out, "Do you know what I mean?"

_***Cut***_

"I don't even play an instrument, but the crazy groupie chicks don't mind." Justin strummed his guitar.

* * *

"I used to crushed on Justin before I saw Naruto's 'Connection to Our Hearts'." The hostess gushed, earn a eyeroll from her co-host.

"Just as their album shot to the top of the charts, the trapping of fame shot straight to their head." The host said.

"The party was over, but was their music career over?" Blaineley leaned on her desk, "When they weren't doing community service, the Drama Brothers were in studio recording a new album."

"Celebrity Manhunt caught up with them between sets." Josh said.

* * *

**(Interview Footage)**

The host glances at the boy band as they glare at each other before Cody speaks up, "People blamed the birthday party, but that's rock and roll, man."

"The problem was the music…" Trent muttered.

"You mean the beatboxing." Harold glared.

"Ah, H-bomb, you know I love your styles, but this is about giving the fans what they want." The musician said.

"You mean the fans who keep begging me to making a solo album." The nerd growled.

"See?" Trent threw his hands up, "You just can't bring up the beatboxing around him."

"What do you think, Justin?" The geek asked.

"Huh?" Justin looked up from his phone, "Sorry, I'm just breaking up with someone." There was a sound of crying outside.

"Oh, do me a solid and send that to my girl too?" The musician whispered and Josh just facepalm.

"…I wish I was interviewing Naruto." The host whispered in his hand, "He's very respectful and always give us his time…"

* * *

"They later broke up because of Harold's ego." Josh said, "They both released the album on same day, which have no sales at all. And that was the end of the Drama Brothers."

"Like Naruto, Izzy turned out to be an awesome talented actress on the set of Total Drama Action." Blaineley smiled as the posters of Izzy appeared behind her, "Post-elimination, she signed a stack of movie deals. Her career skyrocketed until she lost it onset and scared the lunch out of her crew…And we were there to record the whole thing."

* * *

**(Izzy's Clip)**

"Or I'll kick your fucking ass!" The crazy girl yelled at the intern, "I want you off the fucking set!" She glanced at the camera, "…Sorry. No! Don't be sorry! Think for a second! No, no, no! I will not take five fucking minutes! I'm ready to go now! You call yourself a director of photography?! Why were you walking right through the stage? Why were you walking right through the fucking stage?!" The crying intern ran away, "Okay, hey, just kidding…Guys? I just really went ballistic for no reason."

* * *

"Oh, not a brilliant career move there, Izzy." The host winced, "That DP was in trauma counseling for months."

"Post Total Drama, Tyler and Leshawna hit the celebrity reality TV circuit." The hostess gestured at the picture of said teenagers, "You've seen them on shows, like 'Celebrity Stunt Driving', 'Doctor for a Day', 'So you think you can eat that?' and 'Extreme Chess Pillar Edition'. We caught up with these relebritites on the set of 'Sharp Things Flying at Your Head'."

* * *

**(Tyler and Leshawna's Clip)**

They were running on the treadmills and duck under the tossed objects. "My awesome athletic abilities went to waste on Total Drama, but on these other shows, I can really use my natural physical talent…" Tyler ducked again.

"Talent, schmalent!" Leshawna panted, "I'm doing this for the cash money!" The jock tripped and the sassy girl cheers.

* * *

"Okay, worst career moves…" Josh pointed at his co-hostess, "Go!"

"I'm gonna say Leshawna's largest loser weight loss show appearance." Blaineley said, "Girl, why would you wanna trim that perfect booty?"

"My vote goes to Tyler for putting on that fake baby bump." The host laughed, "Dude, that was a desperate fame grab!"

"Some people will do anything for fame, but it seems like others will do anything to avoid it." The hostess pointed out and they play the footage of Eva breaking the cameras.

"But if there's one rule we've discovered at Celebrity Manhunt, it's the biggest the freak-out, the greater the fame." Josh chuckled, "Soon a bunch of competing websites sprang up with the wildest, most insane Eva freak-out photos…We tracked one webmaster for this live interview. She asked that her identity not be revealed to protect her from angry Eva."

"So, you know everything about everybody from the cast?" Blaineley tilted her head.

* * *

**(Interview Room)**

The girl sat in the dimmed room, "Duh, I'm the one who leaked the story about Noah's false teeth." The co-hosts glance at each other with a frowns, looks like they got another crazy liar fan person again.

"Would you call yourself a gossip-crazed Eva fan?" Josh's voice asked.

"It's not just Eva." The girl said, "I have websites for everyone from Total Drama."

"…Wow…" Blaineley's voice muttered sarcastically, "I'm in the presence of gossip royalty."

"That's why it's important to keep my identity a total secret." The girl said before the room lit up.

"There you are, silly bean!" Izzy walked in as the girl groaned, "Sierra, Lindsay told me she has four ingrown toenails."

* * *

"Hold on…" Blaineley narrowed her eyes at Sierra, "All along, Izzy, you've been feeding Sierra the dirt on your Total Drama castmates?"

"Of course not." The crazy girl's voice giggled, "You're crazy…Yes! I needed to pay off the RCMP creeps who are on my tail. Those guys aren't cheap."

"Oh, your friends are not going to be happy about that on the red carpet." The hostess sighed, "…Speaking of which, Izzy, shouldn't you be on your way to the Gemmy Awards?"

"I am!" There was sound of footsteps as the crazy girl giggled, "See ya!"

"…By the way, Sierra, you're fired." Blaineley muttered and her co-host notices something on the Gemmy's camera.

"The limos are coming!" Josh gasped, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Limos!"

* * *

**(Red Carpet)**

The limos rear-ended each others and Sierra was there with mic as she listens to the Celebrity Manhunt's hosts. "Thank, Josh." The fangirl grinned, "Sierra here."

"…Didn't we just fired you?" The host asked but she ignored them.

"OMG, it's beatboxer Harold, aka H-bomb." Sierra squealed as the nerd step out, only to get hit by his own CD from his haters.

"I told you that you suck!" The muscular man shouted from the crowd.

"Why do you keep following me around!" Harold shouted.

"Because someone has to tell you the truth, sucker!" The muscular man shouted back, "You suck big time, that's why they call you H-bomb!"

"Hater gonna hate!" The nerd groaned and the BFF girls jumped out of their limo with a deafened squeal.

"Ladies?" The fangirl run up to them.

"Um…Hello?" Katie blinked as soon as the fangirl growl at her.

"Oh, is it Celebrity Manhunt?" Sadie gasped at the logo on the camera, "Hi, Josh, Blaineley!"

"Why don't you tell our ten million viewers about your green outfits?" Sierra muttered.

"…Ten…Million…viewers?" The BFF froze up in front of the camera.

"Just answer the questions!" The fangirl snarled, resisting to calling them names.

"Um…" Katie quickly pulls her BFF away from the crazed girl, "No comment." She has a funny feeling about this girl but she doesn't know why.

"I told you we'd be late, DJ." Momma said as she walks out of the bus with her son, "Why can't you go with Naruto when he has to leave early?"

"I'm pretty sure we have a lot of time and I don't want to bother him because he's really nervous about hosting the awards show." DJ said.

"DJ, how does it feel to have it all, then lose it?" Sierra quickly invaded their private space.

"No biggie…" The Jamaican giant shrugged, "If you excuse us, I better get Momma her seat…"

"Just level with me." The fangirl cut him off, "Who can't you stand from Total Drama? Like who do you just hate?"

"Um…"

"Back off!" Momma swatted the fangirl with her purse, "What's wrong with you, girl?! You think I raised my boy to talk smack behind people's back?" She yanked her son away from the groaning fangirl. Duncan and Courtney appear together with grumbling expressions as they walk together and ignored the pestering fangirl, they were not in any mood to talk about anything.

"…Oh, I think I see Lindsay!" Sierra gasped at the sight of Lindsay with her boyfriend, Owen, "Hey, you're not even dressed up…"

"We know, it's not really formal award show…" The bombshell replied.

"Plus you're not dressed up too." Owen pointed out before the rest of Total Drama cast show up together at same time.

"Hey, where's Whiskers?" Duncan glanced around, "He didn't answer my text for a while."

"He's inside." Jo said, "He's the host of Gemmy Awards, remember? He was all over the news."

"Oh, I really didn't watch news lately because of the custody battle." The punk admitted.

"I'm calling dibs on the front row seat!" Heather shouted over the group, "That way, idiot can see me!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Bridgette glared at her before they ran up to the front doors.

"Did someone say ribs?" The oaf gasped.

"No, the front seats belong to me!" Max ran with the group.

"Front row is where I go!" Tyler cheered before he tripped and clashed into his group right in front of the doors.

"Lactose-free, nonfat, half caf, cocoa sprinkles." Everyone turned their heads to see Noah as he ignored the fangirl's questions, "And a gluten-free muffin, yeah."

"The Gemmys are about to start and I'm going to follow them inside." Sierra said.

"You can't do that, you need an invitation or backstage passes…" Josh attempted to explain from his studio but it fall on deaf ears. The group was about to enter the building but Chef blocked them.

"Famous people only!" The cooker ignored the protesting teenagers, "And as of about five seconds ago, that excludes you!"

"Who died and made you doorman?" Gwen deadpanned.

"This old man." Chef pointed at the body as two men placed him inside the body bag, "He was hundred years old and just has heart attack a few minutes ago…Satisfied now?"

"…How should I know that?" The goth girl asked, she didn't see the old man at all!

"Noah, where's my coffee and muffin?" Chris walked outside and the bookworm handed them over to his boss.

"You're Chris' assistant?" Gwen raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, I work for Naruto." The bookworm shrugged, "Chris just pays me extra to do some of his errands. It's a good way to work way up in show biz."

"Bros!" The Total Drama host grinned at the new odd group, contained of intern, Bigfoot, psycho killer, bear and Eskimo as they walk inside, "Come on in, my peeps."

"How are they famous?!" Rodney asked.

"They're the stars of my new reality show, Total Drama Dirtbags!" Chris grinned at them, earning a lot of confusing stares and the bookworm has to explain it to them.

"Excuse me." They blinked at the Latino teenager walking through the group.

"Alejandro, buddy." The host grinned, "How's my next big star? You need to talk to Naruto, he's getting all nervous."

"Again?" Alejandro shakes his head and walk inside.

Chris took a sip before he spit it out all over Noah, "Oh, this latte's cold! You're fired!" He quickly entered the building with his co-worker and slammed the door, they can hear the door locking.

"Wait until idiot hears about that!" The queen bee banged on the door, "Let us in! Let us in!"

"We have to find a way inside." Sierra spoke up and everyone blinked at her.

"Leave that to me." Izzy giggled before she climbs up the building.

"Be careful." Dawn said from the ground.

"Oh man, only if Naruto have his phone on, he will just let us in right away." Geoff sighed and everyone agreed with him. It took a while until the crazy girl walk out but she forgets to hold the door as it closed on them again, earning a lot of groan.

"Oh, it's Naruto." Rodney pointed at the screen outside.

* * *

**(Gemmy Award)**

Naruto cleared his throat in his orange tuxedo, "Hello, everyone, I am honored to be your host for the night, dattebayo." He bowed to the clapping audience, "I have to be honest with you all, I'm really nervous since it's my first time hosting…But one thing I know is that I'm doing better than my tou-san, Chris." The audience laughed and the camera zoomed on the smirking Total Drama host.

* * *

**(Red Carpet)**

No one knows how long it has been as they sit on the ground, watching the awards with hope that they will win the Reality show award. "He's doing well, even with a few mistakes." Duncan muttered at the redhead on the television.

"It's in his blood." Justin joked.

* * *

**(Gemmy Award)**

"Next up, best reality ensemble, dattebayo." The redhead announced as everyone perked up, "That's really the one thing that I'm looking toward because it's no secret that my life really changed a lot since I first join the Total Drama Island, even with people close to me." They watched the four nominated reality show as Alejandro hold up the envelope, "And the winner is…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Naruto glanced at the Latino teenager attempting to open his envelope, "…Need help with it?"

"Hold on…Got it." Alejandro chuckled, "The winner is Golden Oldies in Their Undies!"

"Ohh, that's great!" The redhead clapped with a grin.

* * *

**(Red Carpet)**

"…I didn't recalling see that show." Rodney scratched his head and B was about to say something but…

"Who cares about that stupid award?!" Courtney smashed the television, "I'm going to law school! I have a future!"

"…I miss that girl." Duncan sighed dreamily and they just overhear the award of reality show host went to Chris, much to their anger when he never mentioned anything about them. They start to plot something about taking down the Total Drama Dirtbags.

"…Guys, what are you doing outside, dattebayo?" Everyone turned around to see the confusing redhead with his phone out, "I didn't see you inside…"

"Chris just locked us out." Noah sighed.

"…He is so gonna get the corncob prank." Naruto facepalmed before he glances at the ranting fangirl, "…Who's that by the way?"

"Don't know, we were making a plan to take over Total Drama Dirtbags and she start to say something about our fans, don't give up, being famous again, and she is creeping us out." Owen shrugged.

"Like a stalker." Max said and no one, beside Heather and Duncan, noticed Naruto's flinch.

"Well…" The redhead rubbed his head, "Since you're going taking them over, count me in, dattebayo."

"You sure?" Bridgette asked, "What if your father gets mad?"

"That's the plan." Naruto smirked, "He won't have just locked you out here, dattebayo."

"But how can we get to their studio?" Harold asked, "It's so far!"

"I think I know a way but it's not going to be easy." Izzy giggled, "We need a lot of lumbers, medium-sized boat motor, and three gallons of diesel fuel." She kept rambling for a while.

"…Can we just tell them?" Naruto asked his Jamaican friend inside the bus.

"Yeah." DJ honked with a chuckle as everyone turned to them, "So are you gonna get on the bus or not?"

"Wipe your feet first!" Momma hollered from inside before everyone got on and the bus speed off.

* * *

**(Bus)**

"How come you don't cut your hair yet?" The redhead looked up to see Trent, "It's getting longer now."

"Oh, I don't have any time because I just finished with Sleeping Dog and got pretty busy with host, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled as he glanced at his long red hair. The musician had patched things up with Gwen and Naruto a few months after the end of Action. The redhead peeked out of the window to see the Celebrity Manhunt's helicopter that has been following them for hours.

"I was deeply moved by your role as Johnny." Max smirked at the new actor, "He have taught me a lot of things about being evil ruler."

"Thank, I guess." The redhead chuckled nervously, "I'm not really good at acting."

"If you suck at acting then why are all of your movies sell out almost everyday?" Duncan smirked, "Thank to you, Jager really have a lot of movies…Man, I can't wait for The Reaping: Jager's Origin."

"Is this the one where they want to have Naruto to come back as Jager when it was a human?" Gwen asked.

"Um…Hai." Naruto tapped his chin, "But we are still working it out so I don't know how it will turn out."

"I really like Justice movies." Dawn said as everyone jumped at her sudden appearance, "Less violence than some of movies and a lot of giant monster battles."

"The Connection of Our Hearts is my favorite one." Izzy sighed dreamily as she lean on Naruto's back, "I watch it over and over until the DVD worn out."

"T-T-Thank." The redhead chuckled nervously, he never noticed the fuming surfer girl growl at the crazy girl.

"I'm going check on Princess." The punk walked toward the CIT, who has been driving the bus.

"Five bucks say they get back together." Jo crossed her arms.

"That's a sucker bet." Cody chuckled.

"Hey, there's the dirtbag bus up ahead." Rodney pointed out and everyone peeks out to see the said bus in front of them.

"We've gotta find a way to slow them down." The geek glanced around.

"Get closer!" Harold shouted right behind the driver seat.

"And then what?" Courtney snarled.

"I learned some tactics at pirate camp." The nerd said.

"…How many camps has this guy been at?" Heather whispered to Dawn with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

They were fighting the Dirtbag bus with cameral candies that they just launched out of Momma's bra, much to DJ's chagrin. "I hope Alejandro don't take it wrong way, dattebayo." Naruto rubbed his head.

"Huh, you know this guy?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, yeah, we…" The redhead glanced up to see Ducan and Courtney making out on the driver seat before he widened his eyes, "COURTNEY, DUNCAN, THE ROAD, DATTEBAYO!" Everyone screamed as the bus went over the cliff but lucky for them, Momma's bra caught on a branch and the bus landed on the ground with unharmed but shakily group.

"I'm alive, awesome!" The oaf cheered before he get off the flattened bookworm, "Oh, little buddy, are you okay?"

"…I swear I just saw my great grandma…" Noah groaned out.

* * *

After recovering from the near-death experience, Geoff step out of the bus. "I'm going to look for help so we can party soon." The party boy said with his arm around Eva's waist, she refuse to let him go by himself.

"I'll come with you." Justin walked out with Momma, she decided to go with them since they need adult in first place.

"Me too!" Beth followed them.

"Same here." Trent joined them.

"Ooh me!" Sadie ran up to them with a giggle.

"I'm going to keep my eyes on her because you know how she gets." Katie pecked Cody's cheek before she join the group, never noticed the growling of the fangirl.

"Be careful, Kat." The geek called out.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping inside the bus and it was dawn time before a jolt wakes everyone up. "What the…" Jo peeked out of the widow to see Chris' helicopter with giant claw, "It's Chris!"

"They don't call me best reality show host for nothing." Chris chuckled and they flew off together.

* * *

**(Film Lot: Tent)**

"Pancakes!" Owen gobbled the foods down and most of the girls stared at Alejandro dreamily.

"I have an announcement." Chris grinned at the group, "Now we all know that nobody does drama like you guys."

"Duh!" Heather rolled her eyes, "But what happened to Total Drama Dirtbags?"

"It was a trick." Alejandro replied, "There never was any Total Drama Dirtbags."

"Nani?" Naruto blinked, "…You mean I don't have to go through all these host lessons with Chris, dattebayo?"

"Yeah." The Latino teenager nodded, "We have to keep you in dark too."

"…You suck, dattebayo." The redhead pouted.

"You two know each other?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, we both worked together a few times in circus." Alejandro chuckled, "Naruto is my teacher…"

"Have you tamed most of the animals yet?" Naruto smirked.

"…No, I still have problem with predators…" The Latino teenagers shivered, "…I still can't figure out why the wild animals never attack you…"

"Hey, hey, I have an announcement, remember?" The host stomped with a glare, "Anyway…Alejandro here will join us in the next season along with six new contestants…"

"Wait, what?" Noah widened his eyes.

"A no-holds-barred race around the world in a jet!" Chris grinned.

"After all the crap you put us through?" Gwen growled, "As if."

"Too bad, you're going because it's in the contacts…" The host pulled out the old contact, "It says here that you are requested to join the season whatever the host and/or producers wish so."

"…I fucking hate you." The goth girl grumbled.

"Am I going to be in it too?" Sierra gasped.

"Um…" The host glanced over her before he give a shrug, "Sure, why not, more contestants, bigger drama."

"I bet Eva will be pissed off when she found out, dattebayo." The redhead sighed, what he don't know is that he was right when the bodybuilder went berserk in the Celebrity Manhunt studio.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Looks like I'm back for another season and I'm gonna keeping a much closer eye on Duncan." Courtney huffed.

_***Static***_

"That time, I'm not gonna out early like last time." Jo crossed her arms with a low growl.

_***Static***_

"OMG, this is my first confessional ever!" Sierra giggled insanity, "I can't wait to get closer to my Cody and not this slutty bitch."

_***Static***_

"Watch out, Total Drama Nerds!" Alejandro pointed at the camera, "The new guy is going all the way to the top!" He rubbed his hands together, "And I already have an alliance with my sensei."

_***Static***_

"Alejandro and I are kinda like a good friend and at same time, a rival." Naruto chuckled, "We always completing for the top spot during the circus gig, dattebayo…Still don't understand why he kept calling me sensei or teacher."

* * *

**(Film Lot)**

"Tomorrow, 29 contestants, a trip around the world and a million dollars." Chris grinned with Chef, "What more could you possibly want?"

"What about music?" Chef asked.

"Oh yeah!" The host nodded as Naruto show up behind them with confusing expression, "Everybody's doing the musical thing now…Sure, and the music! See you next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**MUSICAL!"**

"It really sucks, dattebayo." The redhead spoke up, caused the adults to jump in air.

"What do you mean?" Chris blinked, "What sucks?"

"The name and the musical ideas." Naruto said, "Since we're going on a world trip, we can call it Total Drama World Tour or something like that…And no one really wants to listen to a bunch of teenagers singing…Or reading the singing captions in deaf viewers' case, dattebayo."

"Hmm…Tell you what if the rating drop during the first several episodes, we'll drop the musical gig and just doing the usual stuff." The host tapped his chin.

"Deal." The redhead walked away with a headshake.

"The name's not bad." The cooker muttered and his boss nods.

"Right…It really sounds better than the other one." Chris takes another deep breath, "Join us next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**WORLD TOUR!"**

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

The redhead washed his face in the sink and takes a look at the mirror. He noticed a blond-haired Japanese smirking girl in gothic dress and his eyes widened as he spun around with cold sweat. "Misa!" Naruto shouted but there was no one in the bathroom and he leans on his knees with heavy pant, he doesn't know why she kept popped up in his head for several weeks. "…Shit…And I thought I moved on." The redhead sighed wearily, "I hope this season will take Misa Amane off my mind, dattebayo." For some reasons, he have a weird feeling that the season will really change his life but for better or worse? He doesn't know…

* * *

_Contestants: Alejandro, B, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Leshawna, Lindsay, Max, Naruto, Noah, Owen, Rodney, Sierra, Tyler, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?_

_Peanut Gallery: Beth, Eva, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Trent_

* * *

**And this ends our fifteenth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**The next chapter will start the World Tour arc with six new contestants. That means more original challenges, more countries!**

**Did everyone like how this chapter turns out? I guess it has been about one year because they kept saying a year many time in this episode. We had seen everything about the casts and what they have been up to in a year timeskip. Love it or hate it?**

**After many chapters, I finally reveal the name of Naruto's stalker. I wonder what would happen to him during this season.**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	16. World Tour: Dramatic Travelers

**Thank you for all of your feedback, reviews, and advice.**

**To remind everyone, there will be no musicals after the Egypt challenge.**

**Everyone: Yes, it's Misa Amane from Death Note and she was Naruto's stalker.**

**Coldblue: 1) Maybe in several countries. Who know? 3) Naruto already has his own place right next to Heather's house, I may forget to mention it or was it already in?**

**Alex: No, she didn't have sister.**

**I hope I don't miss any questions.**

**I forget to add a little info in last chapter about the cast's age, beside the six new contestants.**

**Age 18: Naruto, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Justin, DJ, Trent, Izzy**

**Age 17: Cody, Alejandro, B, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, Tyler, Eva, Sierra, Jo, Dawn**

**The rest are sixteen. There's a reason why I post their age…You have been warned by the story's summary because something will happen in this chapter.**

**Anyway, it's time for the sixteenth chapter of WDL. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Friendly reminder: Butterfly effect, if there is missing scene mean following cannon and my grammars are not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes. I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Total Drama series, anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: World Tour: Dramatic Travelers**

* * *

**(Airport)**

"Season three of Total Drama, folks." Chris grinned, "The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea!" He glanced at the two buses as they pull up right next to him, "But sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring traveling teen freak show. They'll be competing all around the globe for one million dollars. Let's meet our travelers…" The teenagers stepped out as the host introduced them, "Courtney, Duncan, Naruto, Heather, Dawn, B, Gwen, Leshawna, Rodney, Max, Jo…"

"Are there reserved seats?" Gwen asked with a glare, "I.E., can I have one not behind Heather's pony-hair ponytail?"

"Um…" Heather crossed her arms with a scowl, "My extensions are human hair!"

"You learn something new every day." Duncan joked.

"Here we go again, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled and B nods his head with a smile.

The host cleared his throat, "Lindsay, Owen, DJ, Harold…" A bloodcurdling scream cut him off, "Guys?"

"No, no, no!" Owen screamed as DJ carried him off the bus, "Sweet strawberry preserves! No!"

"He's still afraid of flying, remember?" DJ told the host before he drags the oaf to Lindsay so she can calm her boyfriend down.

"Aerophobia, from the Latin, as opposed to Aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness." Harold said to show off his knowledge, never notices some eyerolls from the group.

"Keep up the fascinating facts, and I'm going to be aeronauseous all over you." Noah muttered.

"And here's Noah!" Chris shakes his head, "Cody…"

"Yo, yo, yo!" Ezekiel interrupted the host, "This year's winner is in the house…uh…Bus…I mean, runway! Where's the plane, eh?"

"I know! Right?" Izzy jumped over the farmer boy with a giggle, "Red, let's fly! Whoo!"

"W-W-Wait!" The redhead screamed out before the crazy girl glomp him to the ground.

"Yep, Izzy's back…And Ezekiel" The host sighed as the jock tripped down from the bus, "Tyler, Bridgette…" The surfer girl also tripped and Naruto was going to help her up but Alejandro helps her up since he was closer.

"You alright?" The Latino teenager asked with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Bridgette stared at him for a few moments before shake her head clear, she have a boyfriend. "Thank for help, Alejandro."

"No problem." Alejandro gets the jock up on his feet, "Anything to help my amigos.

"You already meet two of several new contestants in our special episode, Alejandro and Sierra…" Chris paused, knowing that he will be interrupt soon and he was right as they winced at the loudest squeal.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sierra shrieked, "I love you, guys! And this is the greatest day of my life and…" She gasped, "Anybody got a paper bag I can breath into?!" She quickly ran up to the geek, "Oh, my gosh! CODY! I dreamt of this moment! Only you weren't wearing a shirt…"

"Um…" Cody walked backward away from the fangirl with disturbed expression, "I'm gonna to talk to…Um…Owen!" The fangirl was about to say something but a sound of squeaking tires caught everyone's attention and they notices that there was another bus coming up to them.

The host clapped his hands with a wide grin, "Now it's time to meet the rest of the new players…First up, she dreamt of a day that she will meet her prince charming and she can charm anyone, even animals, with her lovely singing voice. A fairytale princess that can give any Disney princesses a run for their money…Please welcome Ella!" They suddenly hear a singing and a girl in princess dress skip out of the bus with a smile.

_I can't wait to have a fun_

_With you all, guys_

_My heart is beating excitingly_

_I can't wait to make friends…_

"Save the singing for later." Chris shushed the princess girl, "Go over there."

"Ok!" Ella walked toward the group, "It's lovely to meet you all, everyone."

"Same here!" Izzy pulled her in bear hug with a widened grin, "What kind of princess are you? Are you the one from Snow White? No, Cinderella…Oh, oh, I know! You're…"

"Um…Izzy." Naruto patted her back, "I think you should let her go, dattebayo."

"Whoops, sorry!" The crazy girl released the princess with a giggle.

"Thank you, kind sir." Ella panted, that girl really hugs so hard.

"No problem." The redhead chuckled.

"Up next, it's his first time to be in real world after spending most of his time in bubble with nothing but a lot of books." The host cleared his throat, "He will experience everything for the first time…I give you the bubble-boy, Cameron!"

"Oh wow…" Cameron step out of the bus with widened eyes as he glanced around, "This is so cool that I'm going on the airplane for the first time!" He walk toward the group, "Hi, guys, I'm Cameron and I'm looking forward to have a lot of fun with you all."

"I can't wait to have a bunch of fun with you too, Cam!" Owen grabbed the bubble-boy in a bear hug.

"Y-Y-You're crushing my spine…" Cameron winced.

"Third player, he has been training himself to surviving anything…" Chris grinned, "Even the zombie apocalypse! He's so crazy for the zombies and will do anything to enable his survival…Shawn!"

"…"

"…"

"…Shawn?" The host peeked inside the bus, "You can come out…No, there's no zombie outbreak…No, no one is bit so just get out now!" Shawn slowly walks out with his guard up and he glances around with narrowed eyes.

"…No zombie?" The zombie nut suddenly checked everyone, "Good, no one is bit…"

"Great, another nut." Gwen deadpanned.

"Do we really need more nuts?" Heather groaned.

"I think he's very interesting, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

"With a big dream to be Olympian, she will do anything to win the game with a good sportsmanship." Chris announced, "A Cree descent, introducing you…Sky!"

"The sky?" Ezekiel looked up.

"…No, you moron, it's a name." The host facepalmed and the Cree girl step down from the bus.

"Hello." Sky waved at the group, "I gotta say that I can't wait to work with some of you if we end up in same team."

"Likewise." Dawn nodded, "You have a good aura."

"Thank." The aspiring Olympian smiled.

"Two more players to go." Chris holds two fingers up with a grin, "He's a jock who only cares about winning every game from basketball to football, always like to talk in third-person…Lightning!"

"Sha-bam!" The sport jock stepped out with flexing biceps, "Lightning gonna bring it on!"

"Ugh…" Max groaned to himself, "I hate jocks…"

"It's nice to meet you." Cody said as soon as Lightning joins them.

"You too, little miss." Lightning smiled, unawake of the odd stares from the travelers.

"Now the final player to join us…" The host chuckled, "Army brat that come from the army family, he has never-leave-a-man-behind attitude and will follow any orders…The cadet, Brick!"

"Present, sir!" The host jumped at Brick's shout as he stand right behind him with a salute, "Cadet Brick, sir!"

"…Um…At ease?" Chris muttered, "You may join that group…"

"Yes, sir, sir!" The cadet marched to the group with a grin, "I'm looking forward to service with you." He glanced at the redhead, "Naruto…"

"Hai?" Naruto blinked.

"…" Brick slowly hold out a piece of paper timidly, "May I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of The Forgotten Army."

"Sure." The redhead signed it with a light chuckle and someone was about to say something but they hear the loudest squeaking of the tires and turn around to see a giant damaged airplane as it roll up to them.

"What the fuck…" Duncan dropped his jaw.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane." Courtney raised her hand.

"Relax!" Chris waved it off, "It's perfectly safe…" A piece of airplane fall down, "Now boarding!"

"NO!" Owen screamed, "I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! Call my mom…" The host knocked him unconscious with a frying pan.

"…Anyone else got a problem with it?" The host tapped his hand with frying pan.

"No…" Everyone said in unison.

"Good!" Chris grinned, "Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones!" He pointed at the camera, "We're saving you a first-class seat for all the action, right here on Total Drama World Tour!"

"Seriously?" The punk sighed.

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet: Cafeteria)**

The host led the group into a cafeteria before Gwen groan at the new info that they got from their host, "Singing? Really? I thought Chris was joking about that?"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." Courtney shrugged.

"Oooh, I can't wait to singing again." Ella gushed.

"Yeah, 'cause you like singing." Leshawna scoffed.

"Well, I don't." Duncan frowned, "Girls sing!"

"That's right!" Lightning crossed his arms.

"Think I'll get to beat-box?" Harold grinned.

"Please don't!" Almost everyone muttered at same time.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather glared at the smirking host.

"Singing reality shows are huge…" Chris chuckled.

"What about B?" Tyler pointed at the said boy.

"…He's excused." The host muttered, he just forgets about that.

"You're so lucky." Duncan whispered to the smirking silent boy.

"Anyway…" Chris cleared his throat, "The worse the singing, the higher the ratings, which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals or warning." His sentence caused most of travelers to grumbling before the host gesturing at the cafeteria, "Anyway, this is the dining area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals…"

"Not for long, eh!" Ezekiel cut him off with a smirk, "Prepare to lose to the Zeke!"

"Okay, so not trying to be mean here, but you do know you got voted out first last time, right?" The goth girl sighed.

"Word!" The farmer boy grinned, "And I spent every minute since, making sure that don't happen again." He winked, "I'm stronger, faster, smarter…"

"Chattier, blabbier, can't-shut-uppier." The host glared, "Now zip it and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a ladies' room?" Leshawna asked.

"Just through there." Chris pointed at the nearby restroom and the sassy girl walk toward it.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Leshawna locked the door and was about to unzip her pant until she notice something. "There's a camera in the potty!" The sister growled, "Again?! Ugh! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?!"

* * *

**(Economy Class)**

"Losing teams will enjoy luxurious economy-class accommodations between destinations." The host gestured at the poor-conditioned economy-class.

"Okay…" Lindsay rubbed her arm, "Well, where are our beds?"

"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris and everyone glanced at the sleeping oaf, holding up by straps against the wall.

"Plane!" Owen screamed in his sleep, "No!"

"That does not look comfortable." Heather muttered with a hand on her hip.

"No comfort for losers." The host replied, "Safety harnesses and an emergency exit, but no comfort here, here, or here."

"OMG, Chris!" Sierra held her sides with laughter as Chris raised his eyebrow at her, "I am just LOL!"

"We should hit the winners' compartment, eh." Ezekiel smirked arrogantly, "'Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here! Ha! Never!"

"Is never your policy on mouthwash too, homeschool?" Noah held his nose with grimace.

Lightning glance at the farmer boy with a smirk, "Sorry, but you're gonna to sit back here because I'm gonna to win each challenges." The farmer boy glared at him.

* * *

**(First-Class)**

"This is the first-class cabin, the domain of each challenge's winners." Chris gestured at the first-class cabin and the travelers glance around the lavish room in awe.

"Now, this is the kind of accommodation ladies deserve." Alejandro smiled, earning a lot of giggles from most of the girls.

"They get ladies in first class too?" Lindsay glanced confusedly, "Oh! Me! You meant me."

"That guy is as smooth as Momma's gravy." DJ whispered.

"Affirm." Brick nodded and Heather narrows her eyes at the Latino teenager.

* * *

**(Cockpit Confessional)**

"I can see right though that guy." The queen bee glanced around the cockpit, "You know, this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet."

"Maybe for you." Chef growled from his pilot seat, "I'm trying to prep for a flight here."

"Hello!" Heather rolled her eyes, "Venting. Shh! Anyway, Alejandro is so transparent, so fake, so…"

"Deliciously seductive." The cooker cut her off.

"…Um…"

"Pretty good-looking guy, to boot." Chef said, "I'm just saying."

"…Are you…" The queen bee raised her eyebrow.

"Naw, I'm not." The cooker grunted, "I always tell the truth when it comes to looks…Well, to you, brat is only the best good-looking guy, ha."

"S-S-Shut up!" Heather crossed her arms with a blush, ignoring the chortle from the pilot.

* * *

**(Lavish Compartment)**

"Whoa!" Cody glanced around a very lavish compartment, "Where are we now?"

"Is that a hot tub?" Cameron walked up to the hot tub, "That's my first time seeing it in person."

"Oh! Oh!" Ella gasped, "A piano!"

"Ain't anyone going to ask about this oven?" Jo raised her eyebrow at the wood-burning pizza oven, "Is that safe?"

"I don't know about you, man, but that is so my style." Lightning smirked at the jockette.

"Man?" The jockette glared, "I'm a…"

"How do I win this?" Harold cut her off with a shout, "My fair Leshawna loves a hot tub."

"Ugh!" Leshawna groaned to herself, can't this guy take a hint.

"Easy, tiger." Chris chuckled, "These are my quarters…And they're off-limits! Clear?"

"Clear." Everyone grumbled.

"Oh, Chris!" The fangirl gushed, "I heart your limits!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm so sick of this guy." Leshawna huffed, "I can't wait until I'm ready to announce that I'm in a relationship…" She smiled, "Oh, he is sweet and kind…I really can go on for hours."

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"And that's pretty much it." Chris grinned, "I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm sure you'll find those exciting destinations lately, when I 'accidentally' lock you in them…" There was a sudden bump and the surfer girl stumble out of her seat into Alejandro's arms.

"Senorita, are you okay?" Alejandro asked with a smile.

"Is the earth moving…" Bridgette said dreamily before she shakes it off, 'What are you doing, girl! Snap out of it!' Naruto glance at his girlfriend worriedly as she sit down next to him, she has been acting weird lately.

"Nope!" Izzy giggled, "We are! Whoo!"

"One more thing." The host smirked, "I'm sure you remember a little something called the elimination ceremony. Takes place right in there, my friends."

* * *

**(Galley)**

"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline-issue peanuts…" Chris was about to explain more until the farmer boy cut him off again.

"I got a peanut allergy, yo." Ezekiel raised his hand up, "Or more like a sensitivity."

The host glared, "…You will be forced to take a drop of shame…"

"Okay, I just don't like…" The farmer boy speaks up again but the host cut him off this time.

"Kind of like this!" Chris grabbed Ezekiel's shirt and toss him out of the hatch.

"Hey!" The farmer boy gets up on his feet, "Good one, eh!" He chase the moving airplane, "Now slow down and let my bling back in!"

"All eliminations are final, bro!" The smirking host waved at the farmer boy before he close the hatch as he glance at the shocked travelers, "What? He keeps interrupting me!"

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

The travelers were chatting with each other and getting knows the new travelers. "Bri-chan, are you okay, dattebayo?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Bridgette said absurdly.

"Are you sure?" The redhead asked, "It's just that you're acting distant with me lately…"

"O-O-Oh, I'm fine." The surfer girl said after she shakes her head clear, "I…Um…I just have something on my mind, that's all." She pecked his cheek, "Don't worry about it."

"If you say so, dattebayo." Naruto smiled at her.

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson." Sierra stared at Cody creepy, "I also happen to know that your birthday is April one. You're my very own April Fool."

"Um…" The geek leaned away from her, "I have a girlfriend…" The fangirl was about to say something but a ding caught their attention and a spotlight lit up on their host with bowie hat and cane.

"Whatever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical-number time!" Chris grinned, "So let's hear it!"

"But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked.

"You have to make it up as you go." The smirking host chuckled, "Wouldn't be challenging otherwise, now, would it?" The CIT stand up with a smile and starting to sing, followed by some of the travelers.

_Up! Up! Up! Up!_

_Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!_

_We're flying and singing_

_Come fly with us_

_We've got a lot of crazy tunes to bust_

_Come fly with us_

"It's a pleasure and an honor and a must." Alejandro said and some girls giggled shyly.

"Dudes, this is messed." Duncan grunted from his seat, "You're singing in a plane."

"What did you expect?" Harold swinging his nunchucks around, "Chris is freaking insane…" He accidently hit himself in face.

"Why does he have a nunchuck?" Sky asked.

"He's just this weird, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled.

"Guys, you are singing on TV." Gwen rolled her eyes before Courtney jump in front of her and starts to tiptoe around with Ella.

_Haven't you always wanted to?_

_It can't be just be Me-e-e-e-e-e_

_Come fly with us_

* * *

**(Cockpit)**

"Do you know how to steer this thing?" Heather asked after few bumps.

"I try." Chef shrugged, "…And how the fuck did you get in here? I just locked the door!"

* * *

**(Cargo Hold)**

Ezekiel was singing inside a baggage.

_They thought they could leave me and depart_

_But this stowaway's got winning in his heart_

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Noah stared at the airplane's engine with nervous expression.

_Come fly with us_

_Come die with us_

"We're flying?!" Owen screamed, "I hate flying! Stop the plane!" Chris beaned him with the frying pan again.

_Come fly with us_

_Come sing with us_

"No!" Gwen, Lightning, Max, and Duncan shouted in unison.

"At least we can choose not to sing, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, it's bad idea to singing because it will attach the zombies to us." Shawn muttered.

"Anyone care for a copy of season three rules?" The host chuckled.

"What rule?" Jo frowned.

"In order to escape instant elimination…" Chris smirked evilly before Bridgette snatch the contact from his hand.

"All contestants must sing in each show…" The surfer girl sings it out.

_Duncan, do it!_

_Let's go!_

_Gwen, sing it!_

_Lightning, sing it!_

_Boss, sing it!_

_Shawn, sing it!_

_Naruto, sing it!_

_Jo, sing it!_

_Don't go!_

"Well, I don't want to go home…" Gwen glanced at the redhead before she stands up with the rest, minus Duncan.

_Come fly with us_

_Come and fly with us_

"Duncan, come on!" The CIT begged, "Please!"

_This suuuuuuuuuuuucks!_

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as the song ended.

"Enough singing, fruitcakes!" Chef's voice rang out of the PA, "Strap yourselves in! We are now beginning our descent into Egypt…Brat's right, it's bad idea to have musicals after all that. Chris is an id…Hey, why is the PA light still on?" The host glared at the PA, "Oh...Good!"

"…Fuck you, Chef…" Chris muttered under his breath.

* * *

**(Egypt)**

The travelers stare at the pyramid with different reactions and they turn around to see their host on a lounge chair, carried by the interns in Egyptian outfits. "Are you guys ready for a little fun?" Chris grinned in his pharaoh costume, "Huh! Wow! It's a scorcher out here, huh?"

"It's because we're in Eg…" Cameron attempted to say something but the host ignored him.

"I call today's challenge…" The host gestured at the pyramid, "Pyramid over under!"

"Say what?" Brick tilted his head confusedly.

"An 11-hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number." Leshawna grumbled, "Now we've got a challenge?!" B raises his index finger and opens his mouth but he was cut off.

"Don't you love this game?" Chris laughed as he gestured at the starting line, "Line up behind this line."

"It's like we're being cooked in giant oven." Harold wiped the sweats off his forehead.

"Maybe you should take this foil off your head?" Rodney said.

"No, aluminum foil means the aliens can't read your brains…" The nerd said before the zombie nut cover his head with a scream.

"Where's the zombies!" Shawn glanced around, "No zombie is going to take my brain!"

"Relax, Shawn." Naruto chuckled, "Harold was talking about alien, dattebayo."

"…He's crazy." The zombie nut muttered, "Aliens don't need our brains but the zombies do!"

Chris clashed his cymbals to catch their attention, "Man, that's satisfying. All right, Pyramid Over Under means you choose how you'll get to the finish line…Either over or under the pyramid. Got it?" The travelers nods, "Ready…Set…"

"Wait up, yo!" Everyone turned their heads to see Ezekiel as he ran up to them, "You guys! Wait up!" He pointed at the host, "I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time, eh!"

"Didn't we leave you in, like, Halifax or Whitehorse or whatever?" The host glared at the farmer boy with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called 'Landing Gear', homey!" The farmer boy replied, "I climbed it and hid with the cargo."

"I'm surprised you don't lose some brain cells…" Sky muttered.

"You're too late on this one." Gwen deadpanned.

"But you're still out." Chris sighed.

"No way!" Ezekiel gasped, "I'm in it to win it! Word!"

"…It's your funeral." The host shrugged before he holds up his cymbals, "Set…Go!" Everyone ran toward the pyramid.

* * *

**(Pyramid: Internal)**

Some of the travelers stop in front of four tunnels and they glance at each symbols of scarab, mummy, wedjat eye, and ankh. "Oh great…" Noah groaned, "Our friendly neighborhood host dude failed to mention there were different paths."

"Hey, which way do you think we should go?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I do! I do!" Sierra squealed, "Uh…Uh…Uh…"

"How do we know which way is right?" Owen gulped.

"I know!" Izzy giggled but the sport jock cut her off.

"Lightning will lead the way to victory!" Lightning quickly ran into one of the tunnels.

"Well, I'm gonna with him." Leshawna walk into same tunnel with DJ, Cameron and Harold.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" The crazy girl pointed at the mummy path, "Let's take the scary mummy door!" She runs into the said path, followed by Owen, Noah, Brick and B.

"Bri-chan, let's take wedjat eye path, dattebayo." Naruto grinned before he looks behind him, "Huh? Where did she go?"

"I saw her going up the pyramid." Rodney answered.

"Oh, is that so?" The redhead scratched his head, never noticed that Heather, Dawn, Cody and Sierra taking the ankh path.

"Bah!" Max huffed, "Just let go and get out of here, it's creeping me out."

"I hope that I will see some Egyptian prince!" Ella giggled.

"Pfft!" Jo snorted, "Only you will see is just a bunch of mummified princes."

* * *

**(External)**

Alejandro was carrying Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid, followed by Shawn, Tyler and Sky as they hop up the blocks…Beside the jock who keeps tripping around on his way up. Duncan was right behind them and grumbling as he listens to the argument between Gwen and Courtney. 'All over my offering for a help…' The punk rolled his eyes.

* * *

**(Wedjat Eye Path)**

"That's kind of odd." The jockette muttered, "It's too quiet…"

"Yeah, I bet Chris will have some surprise traps, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, what they don't know is that the path they chose was the safest path out of all paths.

* * *

**(Ankh Path)**

Heather tackled the fangirl down as the spears flew past their heads and everyone glared at the fangirl for set the trap off by step on the trigger tile, doesn't she listen to Dawn's warning?!

* * *

**(Mummy Path)**

"IT'S NOT IZZY!" Noah screamed as the mummy-Ezekiel stumbled up to them after lost the mummy-Izzy a few moments ago, "IT'S A REAL MUMMY!" The boys screamed as Brick wet his pants and ran off together, ignoring the crying of the farmer boy.

* * *

**(Scarab Path)**

"That's a real dog!" DJ gasped at the sight of mummified animals, "Poor little guy."

"That's really fascinating!" Cameron adjusted his glasses, "I read in a book about mummy, they mummified them so they can be with their owner in the afterlife."

"DJ, Cameron!" Leshawna stomped her foot, "We do not have time for these!"

"Hey, there, little buddy." The Jamaican giant reached for the mummified dog, "Wish I had a biscuit to give you…" As soon as he pets the dog, it fall apart and they gasped. "What did I do?!"

"That is bad!" The bubble-boy gasped at the shaking room before the scarabs swarm in the path and they ran off together, chased by the scarabs.

* * *

**(External)**

"It's too steep for me to carry you down." Alejandro glanced down the pyramid and sigh as he sees that Sky and Shawn got a lead on them. Bridgette glance around before she notice a sign board right next to them and blinks at it, why would someone put up a sign on top of a pyramid?

"I'm a surfer." The surfer girl smiled as she snapped the sign board out, "We should go down like that."

"Not bad idea." Lindsay clapped.

* * *

**(Egypt)**

Chris whistles a tune at the finish line before Lightning run out of the pyramid and he cross the line with a smug smirk. "Sha-bam!" The sport jock cheered, "I'm first!" The host glance back again to see Leshawna, DJ, Harold, and Cameron ran past them before he grab the bubble-boy's collar.

"Good work, guys." Chris said as he pulls the small boy aside, "You go stand behind the number one."

"What about me?" Cameron asked.

"You're in number two…" The host grinned before Naruto's group ran out and crossed the line.

"That's it?" Naruto blinked, "No traps? No mummy attack? Nothing? Tou-san, are you okay?"

"Let me guess, you all take the Wedjat Eye path?" The host asked as the group nodded at him, "It's the safe path, you're so lucky…drat…"

"So what now?" Rodney asked.

"Naruto, Ella, Max, Rodney, go to number three." Chris cleared his throat, "Jo, number four."

"What?" Jo snarled, "I was with them and we all crossed it at same time!"

"…Hold up, let me guess." Leshawna narrowed her eyes at the smirking host after think it over, "You're just assigning us numbers whatever you feel like it?"

"…Maybe." The host shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle.

* * *

**(External)**

Shawn and Sky was getting closer to the goal until they hear something behind and they look behind. "Whoo-hoo!" They jumped out of the surfing group's way, "Killer rider, dude!"

"Where did they get this sign from?" The Cree girl asked before they hear painful grunts, following by Tyler as he falls down the pyramid.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"If I'm forming a team to survive the zombie outbreak, I won't let him join me." Shawn rubbed his head, "I mean, that guy is very clumsy and will be one of few first people to go."

* * *

**(Egypt)**

"Ladies, after you." Alejandro smiled at the girls as they walk past him and he step across the line.

"Bridgette and Lindsay, stand behind number one." Chris held the Latino teenager back, "Alejandro, number two."

"Is it going to be a team?" The Latino teenager asked and the host gives him a nod.

"You're gonna be with Cameron…" The host gestured at the said boy as the jock rolled across the line, "Tyler…" The four screaming boys ran out of the pyramid before the host grabs Brick by his arm, "Owen, B, and Noah…Brick, go to number three…" He glanced at the cadet's wet pant, "And gets a clean pant while you're at it."

"That's…" Alejandro resisted to cussing out, "wonderful."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Cabron!" Alejandro cussed in his native language, "Que demonios?" He punched the wall with scowl as he revealed his villain side, "Incompetentes cabron!"

* * *

"Sky, Shawn, number three." Chris chuckled as soon as the said travelers cross the line and the Latino villain grumbled at his sensei's luck mentally.

Sierra ran out with Cody on her shoulder as Dawn and Heather ran after them, "Oh, I'm so happy we found you!"

"Found me?" The geek squirmed as they all crossed the line, "You just grabbed me out of nowhere!"

"We did it!" The fangirl pull the geek into her chest, "Group hug…" Ella was about to join in but Sierra push her away, "Back off!" Some of the travelers frowned at her.

"Sierra, number two." The host cleared his throat, "Dawn, Heather, and Cody, go with Jo."

"About damn time!" Jo scowled at the laughing host, "I think you did it on purpose."

"Nah, it was because you come in last with Naruto's group so I put you in number four." Chris grinned but they know that he did it on purpose.

"Um…" Cody glance around, "Where's Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Izzy…Wait, is Ezekiel still in the game?"

"Up there, dattebayo." Naruto squirted his eyes at the top of the pyramid, "I think I see Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney."

"Oh, kids!" The host smirked at the ding sound as he speaks into his megaphone, "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise."

"Oh hell no!" Duncan hollered from the top, "You said one fucking song per fucking destination!"

"Yeah, and this is a reprise, not a new song." Chris chuckled, "So if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it."

"You know what?!" The punk snarled as he dragged the girls down with him since they were all tied together, "No! No, no, no, no, no, hell no!" He stomped toward the host, "Three fucking hours of these two squawking on this damn pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to fucking sing?! Forget it!"

"Dude, you have a contact…" The host explained.

"Fuck the contact!" Duncan roared as he cut the rope with his knife, "If you need me, I'll be in the fucking plane waiting for a ride home, 'cause I'm out…Done! I QUIT!" The travelers gasped at the retreating punk.

"Well…" Chris shrugged, "Gwen and Courtney, get behind the number four…"

"Oh no!" The oaf screamed as soon as Izzy run out with Ezekiel in mummy costume and Brick jump on Naruto's arms with a girlish scream.

"You're carrying the undead!" Noah screamed behind Owen's back.

"Cool!" The crazy girl giggled, "I always want to be an undead!"

Ezekiel tore the mask off, "Thanks for all the helps, you knobs, eh!"

"…Izzy, go join team four…" Chris grinned before the farmer boy throws himself on the host's feet.

"Come on, guy!" The farmer boy begged his host, "After all this, you've got to let me back in the game!"

"Fine!" Chris pushed him away, "But only 'cause we're down a man, thanks to Duncan McQuitty-pants. Go ahead and join team one."

"Oh!" Ezekiel cheered, "Yes!"

"Okay, teams, talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name." The host announced, "You have three minutes while I enjoy this ice cream cone."

"Team Victory!" Bridgette's team said right off the bat.

"Team Amazon!" Heather's team cheered and Cody sighed to himself, it really sucks to be the only boy on the team.

"Team Crusher!" Naruto's team hollered and Alejandro's team was discussing about what to name their team until…

"Got it!" Sierra turned to the host, "Team Chris is really, really, really, really hot!" She did it to get in his good grace.

"Huh, sure." Chris raised his eyebrow at her oddly.

"What!" The Team Chris cried, "No!"

"All right…" The host grinned, "Here are your rewards. Team Amazon, you win a camel. Team Crusher, you win a jackal. Team Chris, you win a goat…" The goat headbutt Tyler away, "And Team Victory, here you go…" He tossed a stick to the said team.

"So the guys who come in last place get a camel, and we get a stick?!" The sassy girl growled.

"All will be explained." Chris grinned as he walks away from them, "Go get your rewards and wait at this line until I get back."

* * *

The Crushers stare at the jackal and the rest of them jumps each time it growl at them until Naruto pet the creature with a smile as it lick his hand in calm manner. "I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Sky muttered, "This jackal keep snarling at us but it don't even attack him at all."

"Yes, it's like as if he is a prince of wild kingdom." Ella giggled, "Like Tarzan."

"Ooh, look!" Izzy pointed at the pink Amazon symbol mat, "Team colors!"

"Why the heck is our mat yellow?" Harold groaned at his team mat, "We're no cowards!"

"You're crazy." Lightning scoffed, "Can't you see that it's gold?"

"At least you guys get good colors…" Naruto glanced at his red mat with fist symbol, "I'm seriously thinking that Chris is trying to make red my thing, dattebayo."

"I can't believe that Duncan quit just 'cause he won't sing a little." Gwen sighed.

"Maybe he doesn't want a million bucks." Jo crossed her arms, "That or he can't even sing well."

"Oh, he does!" Courtney growled at the jockette, "Now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for a ride home. Poor thing. He must be miserable."

"I won't say that." Dawn said as some of her teammates jumped, "I have a feeling that we will see him again eventually."

"Um…" The CIT blinked at her, "…Okay?"

"Duncan-and-Courtney fans will be devastated, but I know who will become a fave Total Drama couple on my fan site." Sierra walked up to them with a giggle, "Did you know Cody slept with a stuffed Emu named Jerry until he was…Well, okay, he still does." Her comment earns a lot of varies reactions from the travelers.

"And you know this how?" Noah narrowed his eyes.

"I called his aunt once." The fangirl smirked, "I pretended I was a telemarketer."

"Stalker-licious…" The bookworm frowned before the sound of cymbals catch everyone's attention.

"Good." Chris sat on the intern's back with a grin as if he was sitting in a chair, "Don't know about you guys, but I am loving Egypt!" He tossed a grape in his mouth, "And I'm gonna love it even more watching you enjoy your second challenge…The Amazing Camel Race!"

"…Where are the other camels?" The nerd asked.

"There are no other camels." The host grinned, "It's a camel race. Not a camels race."

"Yes!" Heather cheered to herself.

"What?!" Alejandro placed his hands on hip.

Leshawna stomped with a narrowed eyes, "We won the first challenge, but they get a camel, they get a goat, they get a jackal, and we get a stick?!"

"Each reward has its advantages." Chris chuckled, "Trust me…"

"You and trust don't go hand in hand." The goth girl deadpanned.

"…You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterway, the Nile!" The host announced, "Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have sixty seconds to strategize."

"Move it, people!" The queen bee climbed on the camel, "It's a race."

"Uh, hello?" Courtney rolled her eyes, "It's Team Amazon, not dictatorship Amazon."

"Great." Heather muttered sarcastically as her teammates get on the creature, "I'll stop being bossy when you start doing things right."

"So how can we get this jackal to follow us?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe we can make a leash to pull him?" Brick suggested before he jump at the jackal's growl.

"Nah, he doesn't like to be pull around, dattebayo." Naruto pet the creature's head, "He'll walk with us as long as we're not forcing him, right, Jack?"

"…Jack?" Rodney smacked his face, sometime he swears that the redhead suck at names.

"Ooh, it's nice to meet you, Mister Jack!" The princess scratched the jackal's head with a giggle.

"Look like he like you, dattebayo." The redhead chuckled and glance at the other team to see that Alejandro was make a speech with his own team as his teammates, minus Sierra, cheered together.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Look, I'm the number-one Total Drama superfan." Sierra scowled, "It says so right in my blog. But Alejandro, he's never even been on TV before! Not even these new people! They don't deserve to be on this show!"

* * *

The Victory teammates step away from the nerd as he swing the stick around, "On the bright side, I can use this stick to defend us from deadly sand snakes! They could be anywhere."

"What?!" The girls screamed frighteningly and Harold swings his stick again before the Jamaican giant snatches it away.

"Cool it before you really hurt somebody!" DJ warned before he accidentally throws the stick up in air and hit a squawking bird. "What the…?" The giant gasped at the injured bird.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"First I accidentally destroy a mummified dog, and now I assault a bird?!" DJ whimpered, "Man, I love animals! This never would have happened back home."

* * *

"A'ight!" Chris grinned at the four teams as he glances across the desert, "Nile's thataway! Kind of big, blue, and watery. Can't miss it…Or I guess you can, but then you'll die. Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season, and they get all killy when they're in heat."

"I am glad there aren't any out here. Those things are nasty!" The sassy girl sighed to herself, never noticed some gasp from the travelers.

"I'll tell them you said so." The host smirked before Chef pushes the large urn down and the killer scarabs swarm out of it, consuming one of the interns in process.

"I don't know that scarabs can kill people, dattebayo." Naruto pick some of them up as they purred on his hands, "I mean, they're so harmless and cute." He never noticed that the rest of the screaming travelers jumping around the scarabs.

"…I called it." Chef deadpanned, is there any animals in the world that can resist the charm of the redhead?

"The stick will save us!" Lindsay hopped on top of the stick as the scarabs move in, "Hop on, guys! Go, stick!" There was a ding.

"Ooh!" Chris chuckled, "Time for a song! Think of it as a mini challenge."

"You're asking us to sing a song in this situation?!" The aspiring Olympian shouted with widened eyes.

"Music can soothe the savage mate-seeking scarabs." The host replied with an evil smirk, "So make up a good song, and maybe they won't kill you…Or don't, and get disqualified." Everyone glanced at each other and the Latino villain was first to start the song as everyone join in.

_No need to get crazy_

_It's lovin' time at last_

_You don't want to eat us up_

_We're mostly full of gas_

_No, No!_

_It's mating time for scarabs_

_So what you waiting on?_

_Just ignoring us humans_

_And make out till the break of dawn_

_It's lovin' time_

_Scarab-mating season_

_It's lovin' time_

"Scarabs, get busy now." Alejandro gulped nervously.

"You know…" Naruto pat one of them, "They are so cute, can I keep some of them?"

"No!" Everyone whispered in unison, slowly walk away from the calming scarabs.

_It's lovin' time_

_Scarab-mating season_

_It's lovin' time_

_Scarab-mating season_

"Season, eh." Ezekiel shouted, "Whoa! No! Wait! I know…" The growling scarabs chase the screaming travelers away.

"Nice one." Chris chuckled, "GO!"

"I think you're late on this one." The cooker muttered.

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

"Come on!" Courtney shouted at the camel as the creature walk across the desert, "Come on, camel, faster!"

"That is not how you talk to a camel." Heather cleared her throat, "Freakin' move it!"

"Much better." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry." Dawn speak up, "He know the faster way and we'll be there before you know it."

"Shh, guys." Izzy shushed them with a wide grin, "I'm trying to tell him a fairy tale." She grunts to the camel's ear.

"…Is it me or is she getting more crazy each season?" Jo whispered and her teammates shrug their shoulders.

"So, how's it going back there, Cody?" Gwen glanced at the geek as he clings on the camel's rear.

"Great…" Cody winced from another tail swat, "Thank for…Ow…asking. I'm fine as long as it doesn't…Ow…go number two."

* * *

**(Team Crusher)**

The jackal barked at the team as he led them around and the Crushers glance at each other. "Are we going the right way?" Max asked, "I think we're going in a circle."

"No, we're not." Shawn replied, "There weren't any familiar dunes for a while."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I gotta remember everything that I see." The zombie nut said, "Sometime you can find a good shelter, bunker, or any place that the zombie horde possibility nests in."

* * *

"River spotted!" Brick pointed at the Nile River in the distance and they quickly run toward the river, noticing that Team Chris were there.

"There's the finish line!" Tyler hollered.

"Yeah, on the other side!" Noah groaned.

"Does that mean we have to swim across?" Sky asked before the crocodiles float in, some of them leap around. "…We are so not going to swim, are we?"

"Welcome to the third challenge." Chris announced from other side.

"What?!" Owen shouted across the river, "Speak up!" The host shouts inaudibly.

"What did he say?" Ella asked.

"OI!" The redhead roared, "WE CAN'T HEAR YOU, DATTEBAYO!"

"I said, welcome to the third and final Egyptian challenge!" Chris shouted through his giant megaphone, "Basket cases! Each team must weave a basket of river reeds. Your basket has to be big enough to hold your whole team, including your reward from the last challenge, A.K.A., goat and jackal over there! And you're going to use the baskets, together with those oars, to row yourself across the finish line. First team across flies first-class to our next destination." B turns to his team and opens his mouth to say something.

"This is perfect!" Sierra cut him off with a squeal.

"What, the fact that we're hosed?" Noah deadpanned.

"I'm a fourth-generation basket weaver!" The fangirl grabbed his shoulders with a creepy grin.

"Um…Really?" Cameron raised his eyebrow.

"We're gonna need a lot of reeds!" Sierra ran up to the reeds.

"Quick!" The Cree girl ran toward the reeds, "We better do it faster!"

"Right behind you, ma'am!" The cadet ran with his team and they quickly collect the reeds.

"Wait, do any of us know how to weave them together?" Rodney asked and everyone glanced at each other.

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

The team sits upon a dune as Leshawna blow her hair up, "Lost in Egypt. Ain't that a kick in a pants?!"

"From first place to last." Harold sighed.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lightning shook his head, "Lightning doesn't belong to last place!"

"It's a divining rod!" Everyone turns their heads to the nerd with stick.

"I don't want to be stuck by a lightning!" Lindsay whined.

"What?" The sport jock blinked confusedly.

"Yes?" The bombshell tilted her head.

"Divining rod helps us find water." The sassy girl explained with an eyeroll.

"Chris said each reward has its advantages." DJ said, "That stick could lead us straight to the Nile!" Everyone agreed with him.

* * *

**(Nile River)**

The Amazon finally reaches to the river and they noticed that the two teams were working on their baskets. The Crushers were struggling with their basket with several trail errors while the Team Chris was doing well with their large basket. "Basket-weave a boat?!" Heather growled, "UGH!"

"We are so lucky that we don't get in fourth place." Max grinned evilly, "Soon, the first-class shall belong to me."

"Sorry." Sierra walked toward the Amazon team, "You guys are so far behind. Our basket's nearly done already, thank to my speed weaving."

"Gee, thank for rubbing it in." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Nah, you are lucky to have a good team." Izzy grinned, "Some of them are funny."

"But you have Cody!" The fangirl grabbed the said boy, "I know, Cody…I wish we were on the same team too!" Naruto jerked his head up at them with narrowed eyes, the way she acts…

"Uh, I have to do something." Cody quickly ran away from the crazed fangirl.

"Oh, Izzy, maybe we could swap teams!" Sierra turned to the crazy girl.

"I agree!" Courtney said, "Sierra, you're with us."

"No, we can't!" Dawn shouted and some travelers glance at her with concern, that's the first time they hear her shouting.

"Yeah, I'm with Dawn on this one." The queen bee narrowed her eyes at the fangirl, she can tell that there was something off with this girl.

"They're right." Alejandro nodded but the fangirl kept begging for a trade, "Where's Chris? He won't allow this."

"Excuse me." The host appeared on the boat, "Did somebody…"

Sierra hugged his legs, "Today is officially the best day of my life, so I really hope you allow us to swap! But, of course, you'll make the best decision, 'cause you're the best decider ever!"

"…If I say yes, will you let me go?" Chris squirmed in her grip.

"Smiley face!" The fangirl cheered and the petite girl hid behind the queen bee with worriedly expression.

"What's the matter, Dawn?" Heather whispered.

"This girl…" Dawn glanced at the fangirl, "Her aura is black…It's too dark. I don't like her."

"…You're not the only one." The queen bee glanced at Sierra with narrowed eyes as she gushed over the uncomforting geek.

"I'll be back, dattebayo." Naruto said as his team nodded since they were almost done with their boat and the redhead placed his hand on the geek's shoulder. "Hey, Cody, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sure!" Cody nodded, he'll do anything to get away from this girl because it was starting to creeping him out. They walk a few meters away from the team and the redhead turns his head to the geek.

"This girl, Sierra…" The redhead glanced at the said girl as she worked on Amazon's boat, "I want you to tell me if she tried anything funny, dattebayo. I'm serious. You have to tell me if it happens."

"Um…" The geek rubbed his arm, "Okay, I'll tell you if something happens…"

"Good." Naruto scratched his head with a sigh, "Just want to say my piece because she is starting to give me a funny feeling and I don't even like it one bit, dattebayo."

"Same here…" Cody sighed, "Thank, Naruto."

"No problem, I'll do anything to help my friends out, dattebayo." The redhead grinned as they walk back to their teams, "Good luck, buddy."

"You too, Naruto." The geek chuckled, no one noticed that the Latino villain gritted his teeth each time the oaf call him Al.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I have no problem being called 'Al'." Alejandro smiled before he grit his teeth, "Ugh…Uh, that wasn't…It's just chilly in here…Ugh…" His eyes shift around.

* * *

"Come on!" Everyone turned their heads to see the team Victory, "We're not too late!"

"Weave a basket boat out of reeds, row to the finish, yada, yada, yada." Chris said with his megaphone after seeing the final team.

"You heard the man!" Leshawna growled, "Yada, yada!"

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded before the redhead and the country boy push the boat in, relived that it don't sink.

"I'm so glad that you two have some experience." Ella smiled at Shawn and Brick.

"Thank to my military school." Brick grinned, "Good things that I took a class with a person who can create things with nature."

"It's really nothing for me." Shawn shrugged, "It's like weave a blanket to stay warm in case of the outbreak."

"Hurry!" Courtney tugged the camel toward their boat with her team, "The Crushers is ahead of us!"

"Where's the stick?" Bridgette asked after finished their boat quickly, thanks to Leshawna's surprisingly talent.

"Here, eh!" Ezekiel holds up the stick with a grin.

"To the water!" Alejandro pushes his team's boat in the water.

"It floats!" Owen cheered, "Awesome!" Dawn managed to bring the camel on the boat with a deal of giving him some foods.

* * *

Chris takes a sip of his drink as he watch the four teams racing each other to the finish line, "Well, now, clearly this part of the challenge isn't hard enough. So…"

"Aw, hell no…" Chef groaned, "Not another stupid music?" There was a ding.

"Musical reprise!" The host grinned as the travelers groaned, "Hey, if you finished a song the last time, you wouldn't be here now, Zeke." Everyone glared at the farmer boy, "Starting singing!" Ella starts it off with a smile.

_Mm-mmm_

_Crocodile friends, what you swimming for?_

The crocodiles stare at the singing princess with lovestruck eyes and starts to dancing around the boats. Courtney paddle around the creatures carefully.

_We don't mean to bug you_

_Please let us reach the shore_

_These crocs are getting lovey-lovey_

_Just let them be_

No one notice that Ezekiel hit one of the creature with the stick, attempting to look like a hero, before the croc snatch the stick away from him and swallow it whole.

_It's rowin' time_

_Rowin'_

_Crocodile season_

_It's rowin' time_

_Crocodiles, crocodiles_

_Yeah, it's rowin' time_

_Singing it_

_Crocodile season_

_It's rowin' time_

The Amazon team was first to reach the finish line, following by Crushers and Chris as Ella wraps it up. Team Victory was last to reach the finish line.

_Crocodile friends, bye-bye!_

Most of them blink at the waving crocodiles as they swimming backward on their tails. "…Great, another Naruto but with singing voice." Heather deadpanned.

"Congrats." The host chuckled, "You're alive…And as long as you all bought your rewards across the finish line, there will be no elimination tonight." Everyone cheered as the animals release their own animal call until someone kills the Team Victory's mood.

"I lost the stick, eh." Ezekiel admitted with nervous chuckle.

"Wow!" Chris held his sides as he laughed at them, "Sucks to be you!"

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet: Galley)**

"Team Victory, you came in last and lost your reward on the way…Zeke…So it's vote time." Chris grinned at the glaring Victory team, "Up in the loser-class bathroom, you'll find seven passports…"

"Unless Zeke already fed them to the crocodile." Harold glared at the said boy.

"I said sorry, homes!" Ezekiel groaned.

"Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home." The host said, "Got it, Lindsay?"

"Of course." The said girl nodded, "I so get it."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Lindsay stamped all the passports with maniacal grin.

_***Static***_

Lightning smash his stamps on Ezekiel's passport with a scowl.

_***Static***_

Ezekiel stamps on DJ's passport.

_***Static***_

DJ stares at the passport with unsure expression before Chris peek inside and tapping his watch as if he was telling the giant to hurry up.

_***Static***_

Bridgette applying her makeup before she realizes that there was some passports and quickly stamps the farmer boy's passport.

* * *

"I've got the results of your votes." Chris grinned, "Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks. The following travelers are safe…" He tossed the peanut bags, "Leshawna, Harold, Lightning, Bridgette, Lindsay." It was down to Ezekiel and DJ, "And the last bag of peanuts goes to…"

"…" Ezekiel stared at the bag.

"…" DJ has his poker face on.

"…DJ!"

"What!" The farmer boy jumped on his feet and the host pulled out a parachute chute.

"You've got five seconds to strap this on, or the Drop of Shame will become the Drop of Pain!" Chris tossed it to the farmer boy with evil grin.

"Yo, that's unbelievable." Ezekiel mumbled as he walked toward the hatch door, "Some team. You guys are all a bunch of fu…" Chef kicked him out of the hatch and Duncan peeked out of the hatch with a smirk, it turns out he was there the whole time.

"I knew that would be satisfying." The host smirked but what he doesn't know is that the farmer boy was latching on the airplane's wing.

"Sucks to be Zeke." Duncan whistled.

"Last stop for non-competitors." Chris shoves the parachute into the punk's hands.

"Yeah, right!" The punk scoffed, "You're supposed to give me a ride home."

"Yeah, but we're going the other way so…" The host pushes Duncan out of the hatch, "See ya! Happy landing!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Duncan screamed.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm glad that Sierra's out of my team." Alejandro leaned against the wall, "She was so annoying, going on and on about Cody…Ugh…Well, I will make sure that I will take them all out, even if it takes me to do some cruel tricks."

* * *

"_Hey, idiot." Naruto turned his head to see his childhood friend, "I need your help with someone."_

"_As in what?" The redhead asked, "Prank or what?"_

"_Just interpreting." Heather scoffed, "She speak only Japanese and I'm trying to get her to join the popular circle."_

"_Got it." Naruto chuckled as they walked toward a Japanese girl, "Is that her?" The queen bee nodded, "Konnichiwa."_

_The Japanese girl gasped at him, "Anata wa nihongo o shitte imasuka?"_

"_Hai." The redhead nodded, "Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_Amane Misa." The Japanese girl smiled with a light blush._

* * *

**(Economy Class)**

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glance around with a cold sweats, it has been two days since they left Egypt. "Sensei, are you okay?" The redhead glanced at Alejandro.

"Hai, I'm okay, dattebayo." The redhead sighed, "…Why are you calling me sensei? Just call me the way you used to when we were working in circus."

"I'm not sure if I can say it, it's kind of embarrassing for me." Alejandro chuckled nervously and Naruto rolled his eyes at him, sometime it's hard to understand this guy.

* * *

A couple hours went by and everyone stares at the screaming oaf. "I'm too young to die!" Owen screamed with sweats rolling down his face.

"Stop sweating, lunchbox." Noah muttered, "Air travel is, like, the fifteenth safest mode of transportation."

"I thought it's the first safest mode." Cameron said confusedly.

"Nah, if it's number one then there won't be any accidents at all." The bookworm, "We're safe in here…Unless we're in a death trap." As soon as he said it, a hole burst out at the side of the airplane and the travelers screamed, "This one, for example!"

"Oh, no!" Leshawna grunted as the hole tried to suck her out, "This is not the way Leshawna is leaving this world!" The sassy girl screamed as she flew toward the hold but Rodney caught her just in time, "Thank, big guy."

"Uh…Eh…I…We…" The country boy stuttered, earning an eyeroll from the sassy girl. Ella's hands slip, due to the sweats, and were about to fly out but Naruto grab her, pulling her in.

"You alright?" Naruto asked and the princess nodded with a shy smile. It wasn't long enough until Owen block the hole with his body, indirectly save his fellow traveler's lives and the redhead winced at the groaning oaf. "Big O, are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Owen grunted, "No, my feet is being sucked out of a plane!"

"I could have done that." Harold muttered as he takes a glance at the sassy girl with the country boy, "I just prefer to leave the ladies wanting more."

"Yeah, yeah." DJ shook his head, "When will you stop pinning for Leshawna? She doesn't have a thing for you."

"She do!" The nerd crossed his arms, "Just wait and see!"

* * *

**(First-Class)**

"I happen to like winning and being in first-class, which happens to make me an ideal leader." Courtney sipped her drink with a smirk.

"Hell no!" Jo scowled, "I'm the ideal leader here!"

"If our team needed one, which we don't because we're winning." Gwen muttered, why can't anyone just agree to have no leader in team since it will cause any problems within the team.

"No, I'm the leader!" The CIT glared at the glaring jockette as they ignored the goth girl, "I have plans to keep us winning! I have a lot of experience in…"

"Who care about your stupid experience?" Heather scoffed, "I don't think there's anyone here that wants you to be their leader…Even you, Jo." The said girl glared, "But don't worry about the leader because you're looking at her." The girls were going to say something but a loud dreamily sigh caught their attentions and they glance at the person to see that Sierra was digging through Cody's baggage. They become more disturbed as soon as the fangirl smell the geek's shoe.

"It's like watching a raccoon going through a trash can." Courtney shivered.

"Creepy." The goth girl muttered as some of her teammates nodded before they jump at a shout.

"What the fuck are you doing!" The queen bee snarled with a stomp.

"Oh, I'm just looking through my Codykin's belongings…" Sierra said before Heather swatted the shoe out of her hand with angry glare.

"Cody is not yours! He has a girlfriend!" The queen bee snarled angrily, "After what you just fucking did, I now know what you are!" Her glare hardened, "If I ever see you doing it again, I will do anything to get you out of this fucking airplane, you hear me?!"

"I'm his bel…" The fangirl was about to say something but the PA cut them off.

"This is your captain speaking." Chris' voice rang, "It's time for everyone to join me in the common area…And I mean everyone." Sierra quickly ran out of the room with exciting expression and Heather sneered.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Whatever." The queen bee growled as she remembers something from her past.

* * *

_Heather walk down the hallway of her school before she spot someone, turns out to be Misa and she was about to call out to the Japanese girl. The queen bee quickly closed her mouth as soon as she noticed that Misa was holding an orange shirt to her chest and Heather quickly hide behind the corner. 'Was that Naruto's missing shirt?' The queen bee shook her head, it must be her shirt or something like that._

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"Before we start our challenge, I have a special announcement to make." Chris grumbled as the travelers stared at him with confusing expression, "After the Egypt episode, the rating just drops a lot and the reason was the musical…So…" He held up the contact before he tears them in half, "Forget the musical. You are not going to sing anymore at all…" Most of the travelers cheered and their host glare at them.

"Oh, no!" Ella gasped, "But I like to sing…"

"You can sing it." The host sighed, "As long as you don't do it many times."

"I told you that musical was bad idea, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned.

"Ugh!" Courtney groaned, "Because of you, Duncan just quit over nothing!"

"Meh, not my problem." Chris shrugged, "Now for your today's challenge…It's…"

"Is it reward or elimination challenge?" Harold asked.

"I was going to say it but since you interrupted me so I'm not going to say what kind of challenge it is." The host smirked as everyone glare at the sheepish nerd, "And I hope you all brought your giant-radioactive-monster repellant, because we are about to land in Japan!"

"Nippon?!" The redhead peaked up, "We're going to Nippon?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris grinned before Chef cut the door down in his Chinese outfit.

"Gosh, you guys, that's totally a Chinese outfit." The nerd said.

"Thank you, Harold." The host sighed, "It's because…"

"Just, you'd really think you'd work harder to get it right." Harold cut him off.

"Harold, I was going to explain…" Chris said firmly.

"Your cultural insensitivity is just…" The nerd did it again, "Gosh! I mean, gosh!" The host glanced at the cooker before Chef cut the hatch door open and the travelers screamed as they fall out of the airplane.

"Or we could have just landed the plane!" Chris shouted over the roaring wing as he latches on the wall with his co-worker.

"Nah!" Chef shouted back, "Too boring!"

* * *

**(Japan)**

The screaming travelers land in a huge bowl of rice and some of them blink at their landing. "Bowl of rice, really?" Cameron glanced around, "Why not an inflatable stunt bag?"

"Maybe Chris just cheapens out again." Bridgette shrugged.

"Japan!" Harold cheered, "Yes! I know everything about this place more than anyone!"

"What you know just sent us free-falling out of a plane!" Leshawna snarled.

"But I went to Sensei Steve's Feudal Japanese summer camp." The nerd said.

"Just because you went to a camp don't mean you know everything!" Max threw his arms up, "Did you just forget that we have Naruto here, who actually know everything about Japan!"

"And you kept interrupting Chris." Naruto said, "He was going to tell a funny story about how he got confused with Asia and my kaa-san has to beat him up, dattebayo."

"You mean beating the knowledge in his head?" Brick asked.

"No, I mean like really beating him up." The redhead chuckled.

'What kind of relationship was that?' Everyone thought together.

"Also, Harold." Alejandro said as the nerd turns his head to him, "I speak Japanese, too. Leshawna…Hana no youni kirei."

"How's that?" The sassy girl blinked.

"He said you are as beautiful as a flower, dattebayo." Naruto explained.

"Oh, thank you." Leshawna giggled shyly, "But I'm seeing someone…Whoops!" Everyone blinked at her.

"Who?" Gwen asked, that was the first time she hear about it.

"Why ask when it's obvious that it's me." Harold threw his arm around the sassy girl's shoulder, causing her to explode.

"Enough, enough!" The sassy girl snarled, "I have enough with you! All the time, I kept telling you that I don't like you!" She jabbed her finger into the nerd's chest, "That is why I'm keeping my relationship secret because you keep bugging me every day! You are not my type, Rodney is! Whoops!"

"About time you come out with it." The aspiring villain deadpanned.

"Say what?!" Everyone glanced at the country boy.

"You're dating Leshawna?" Ella asked.

"I…She…We…Um…But…He…I…" Rodney stammered with red face.

"…How the hell did you make it work when he kept stuttering all the time with girls?" Jo raised her eyebrow.

"How long?" Courtney asked.

"Max, you know?" Owen blinked.

"Of course, I know." Max crossed his arms, "Rodney's my best minion so it's obvious that I know about it."

"Deep breath, sweetie." Leshawna rolled her eyes as the country boy takes a deep breath, "To answer your question, the first three months, I forced him to write it down on the paper until he can speak comfortable…Well, only with me."

"Congrats…" Sky glanced at the unlikely couple, "I guess?" No one noticed the gaping nerd with widened eyes.

* * *

**(Game-show Studio)**

"Okay." Chris grinned at the teams, "Your first challenge is inside a Japanese game-show studio. Bow down before Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" He gestured at the giant pinball machine.

"Man, I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler grinned.

"Same here, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled, "Asian game shows are way awesome than western game shows."

"Words!" The jock nodded, "My favorite show is…" The sound of gong cut them off.

"Oh, look." The host chuckled, "My own personal geek gong. Okay, I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls. Then your teammates are gonna beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing you off bumpers and posts. Most points wins…And I have a special, local surprise for each of you to share your little ball-shaped paradise with. So, teams, select a ball girl or gal. Victory?"

"We choose DJ." Leshawna said.

"We do?" DJ raised his eyebrow.

"Coolio." Chris held up a panda cub, "Here's your pinball buddy."

"A panda?" The Jamaican giant screamed, "No! Remember when I crumbled that mummy puppy in Egypt?! It cursed me!"

"Relax, I'm pretty sure that there's no curse." Bridgette patted his back.

"I remember when you knocked a poor little birdie out of the sky." Lindsay lifts her index finger.

"Exactly!" DJ sobbed, "Terrible! I'm cursed!" The panda cub leaps at him and punching the giant in face.

"Aww!" The host sighed with a smile, "Cute! Team Chris is really, really, really hot?"

"I don't want to go back in a ball for now." Cameron raised his hand, "That and I think my body won't take it if I do it."

"I'm, uh, I'm allergic to panda dander." Noah fidgeted with his fingers, "I get hives."

"What he said." Tyler jabbed his thumb at the bookworm and B opened his mouth to say something.

"I'll do it…" Alejandro cut the silent boy off, "For my team."

"Wicked." Chris threw another cub to the Latino villain, "Incoming!"

"Well, hello, handsome creature." The Latino villain smiled at the panda cub in his hands, "May I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?" The girls sighed dreamily.

"Crushers?" The host smirked.

Rodney rubs his neck, "I don't think I can fit in this ball."

"I am so not going to get in it." Max crossed his arms.

"I'll do it." Sky and Brick said at same time before they glance at each other, "…Let's flip a coin." After a flip, it was decided that Brick will be the human ball.

"About time!" Chris tossed the third cub.

"Aww, you're so cute…" The cadet cooed to the cub, only to get scratches from the grumpy cub. "Mommy!" Brick screamed, "It stings!"

"And Amazon?" The host chuckled.

"Gwen's face could use some remodeling." Heather punched her own palm.

"Nice." Gwen deadpanned, "I hate to tell you, but we're on the same team, so you might want to flip the bitch switch back to off."

"Would you girls like some leadership?" Courtney sneered with crossed arms, "I'd be glad to choose."

"Zip it!" Jo scowled at the CIT, "I'm gonna deck you if you keep whining about leadership!"

"Stop bickering!" Cody shouted, "I'll do it!"

"Are you sure, Cody?" Chris snickered, "Because you're going to share it with…"

"Me, me, me!" Sierra shrieked.

"Jo." The host said.

"NO!" The fangirl screamed, "I want to be with my Codykin! I want to! I want to!"

"Sorry, Sierra, it has been decided already." Chris shrugged, "Now, travelers, enter the balls!" The host waited for a while as the chosen teammates enter their balls, "It's human pinball time!" Chef launch each of the balls and they starts to bounce around.

"No!" DJ screamed with the chewing panda on his head as the balls hit different posts and bumpers, "Sorry, panda! Sorry again!"

"Stop falling on me, dammit!" Jo bounced around inside the ball with Cody, "Watch your hands!"

"Sorry!" The geek cried.

"Ugh…" Brick hold his bile back as he holds the snarling panda cub away from him, "Please stop, cuddly bear! I'm going to thro…Ugh!" The panda cub screamed in horror.

"Thank, Ting-Ting." Alejandro was the only one that was doing well as he keeps his balance and let his panda cub guide him. "That's a great idea." There were a lot of dings.

* * *

The rest of the teams were waiting at the paddles and right now, the Team Victory was struggling to pull their paddle back before their ball come. "The paddle must connect with the ball at a perfect 33.7-degree angle to maximize the impact." Harold muttered.

"Dweeb, quit flapping your lips and put your back in it!" Lightning shouted, "Or else, you'll get a knuckle sandwich!" The nerd was about to say something but they fall back as soon as their ball hit the paddle with a impact.

"Sorry, panda!" The Jamaican giant cried within his ball.

"How are we doing?" Ella asked and her team checked the scoreboards to see that Team Chris was in lead while their team was in third place. It wasn't long enough until one of the balls roll past the paddles and Cody stumbled out with Jo.

"Ugh…Not a fun ride…" The geek groaned weakly.

"Suck…" The jockette panted, "It…up…you…sissy…" The Team Victory later dropped out and DJ sobbing as he walks out with an injured panda cub.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I can't believe I hurt that poor little cuddly…" DJ's voice breaks with a sob, "Don't look at me! I'm a monster!"

* * *

The Crusher ball rolled out and everyone grimace at the flowing vomit as the cadet stumbled out with green-faced panda cub. "Um…Are you okay?" Naruto asked, only to wince as the cadet and panda throw up again.

"Ugh, I'm going to hurl!" Max gagged with hands on his mouth and finally, the Team Chris' ball show up as the said team cheered for their Latino teammate.

"With a score of 462,000, Team me takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash and wins a leg up in the next Japanese challenge." Chris announced with a grin.

"I want to go home!" The Jamaican giant sobbed.

"Nah!" The host chuckled.

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet: Film Room)**

The travelers were watching a dubbed commercial of Total Drama Action and some of them blinked confusingly. "Um…" Noah raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo." Chris explained, "Total Drama is huge here."

"Okay, but that was in English." Country pointed out.

"Hai, and the dubbing is really bad, dattebayo." Naruto deadpanned, "There's no reason to dubbing our voices…And why am I the only one that don't get dubbing over?

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of y'all." The host chuckled, "But they actually like Naruto's voice…Sorry, guys."

"You're not even sorry." The CIT growled.

"True." Chris grinned, "Ready for the next challenge? I hope you paid attention, because you'll be writing, directing, and producing your very own Japanese commercial. There's a brand-new candy hitting the Japanese market." He pulled out a candy bag, "It's Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. I call this the Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails challenge…of celebration fun."

"You said we were going to pay a real Tokyo AD firm." Chef growled.

"Oops!" The host snickered, "I did, didn't I? As props, you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplane's cargo hold. Since Team Chris won the first challenge, they get to choose their props first." The said team cheered as Tyler tripped on his feet, "With the Team Crusher will choosing second, then Team Victory, and Team Amazon stuck with whatever dregs are left." The Amazon grumbled under their breaths.

* * *

**(Cargo Hold)**

Alejandro glances around before he picks up some props, "I seeing a little Tokyo, a giant radioactive monster…" B was about to put his two cents in but the crazy girl cut him off.

"Oh, yes!" Izzy gasped happily, "Big O can be the monster!"

"Al, you're a genius!" Owen grinned.

"Super Japanese idea, Al." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, it's very brilliant." Cameron nodded, "Thank, Al."

"Noah, what say you?" The Latino villain asked.

"Eh, I guess." Noah shrugged before someone place a solider helmet on his head and the Team Chris walk past the Crushers.

"Good luck, guys." Alejandro smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir." Ella smiled back.

"Let's go look around and see if we can find anything to use." Sky said before her team search around.

* * *

On the way out, Alejandro glance at the nerd as the said boy was waiting with his team and the Latino teenager smirk at an idea in his head. "Hey, Harold, I wish you a good luck."

"Yeah, whatever." The nerd muttered, "I don't need it."

"Of course." Alejandro smirked, "You don't need it since you have superior leadership skills and visions. It won't be long enough until Leshawna will notice you and leave her boyfriend for you."

"Really?" Harold perked up, "Yeah, you're right! Totally right!"

"I'll be off, see you later." The Latino teenager walks away with a dark smirk, so easy.

* * *

"Hey, Bri-chan." Naruto smiled as his team walk past the Team Victory with boxes, "Wish you a good luck, dattebayo."

"Thank, Naruto." Bridgette smiled.

"Let me give you a good luck kiss, dattebayo." The redhead leans to kiss her but the surfer girl just kiss his cheek and he blinks at her. "Um...I'm going now, love you."

"See you later, Naruto." The surfer girl said as she walked away with her team and the redhead look at her with concern.

"Naruto?" The said boy glance over his shoulder to see Shawn, "Are you coming?"

"Hai." Naruto sighed as he walks with the zombie nut, "Gomen for keeping you waiting."

"Nah, I don't mind…" The zombie nut glance around, "Just make sure that no zombies will get you." He never noticed a head shake from the chuckling redhead.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

After finish the commercial, Naruto rest his head on the table with a heavy sigh before he turns his head at the sound of stomp to see the goth girl and he raised his hand up. "Did something happen?" Naruto asked and the goth girl blow her hair up.

"My team, that's what!" Gwen grumbled, "I can't even get along with Heather, Courtney, and Jo! Not to mention how creepy Sierra is…"

"Sound like a fun team to be in." The redhead smirked, receiving an eyeroll from the goth girl.

"Oh, totally!" The goth girl sighed, "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"There's gotta be a reason why you're here instead with your team." Gwen rest her chin on hand, "Want to talk about it or not?"

"Um…I'm not sure." Naruto scratched his head with a sigh, "It's just that Bri-chan has been acting different on the same day we start this world tour…She was acting same the day before and I don't know what's going on, dattebayo."

"Different? How?" She asked.

"…It's hard to explain it." He mumbled, "I feel like she's distancing herself from me, speaking to me less and less…Just early, I told her that I love her and you know what she just said? She just said see you later…She always say love you too…At first I thought she must be busy but I'm not sure, dattebayo."

"Maybe Bridgette has something on her mind?" The goth girl said, "If I were you, I won't worry about it. You two have gone through a lot of hard times and managed to keep your relationship strong." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "She'll make it up to you soon or later."

"Yeah, you're right, dattebayo." Naruto smiled, "Thank, Gwen."

"No problem." The goth girl smiled.

"Hey, Gwen." They both turned their heads to see the geek with camera in his hand, "I need your help with a little film, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, sure." The goth girl stood up, "See you later, Naruto."

"Yeah, good luck, you two." The redhead grinned at them.

* * *

**(Film Room)**

The teams stand in front of their host and make a small talk. "All right." Their host walked up to the giant screen, "Now that you're done filming, it's time to see if your hard work has paid off. Chef?"

"No-budget, no-ad-agency, rip-off, damn cheap show." Chef turns the screen on with a grumble.

"First up, Team Chris with 'Monster Rampage'." Chris ignored the grumbling cooker and they watch the ad as the oaf in monster costume smashes the cardboard city with a roar. The team Chris gathers together and stops the monster with the Japanese candy, causing them to singing around. "…Next up, Team Crushers with 'WTF'."

* * *

**(WTF)**

The Crushers, minus Naruto, was sitting around a pot on the table. "Anyone have candies?" Max asked.

"I want a candy too!" Ella pouted.

"We're all out." Shawn sighed.

"Hey, Hey!" The voice rang out of the pot.

"What was that?" Rodney asked.

"Let me check…" Sky lift the lid and Naruto's face appear in the broth, drawing a lot of cheer from the teammates.

"It's Yum-Fish-Man!" Brick cheered.

"Hey, hey!" The redhead's eyes shifted around comically, "I hear you want candy, you want candy? Do you?"

"HAI!" Everyone shouted.

"It's Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time!" Naruto vomit the candies up in air, "Yum-Yum time!"

"YUM-YUM TIME!" Everyone cheered as they swallow the piece of candies and the redhead's face disappeared. "Thank you, Yum-Fish-Man!"

* * *

"…" Everyone stared at the screen.

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck…" Chris mumbled with widened eyes before he clears his throat, "Next up, Team Victory with 'Samurai's Lament'." They watch a worst grainy commercial with Harold as samurai and his teammates as villagers. It mostly focus on the nerd and he sing out of nowhere before it end.

"…"

"…"

"…For some reason, I felt very insulted by that." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yeah…" The host agreed with his son, "That was…interesting…"

"It was art, a metaphor, a commentary on the Earth's sorrow and its crying out for…" Harold shouted before Lightning kicks him down.

"Thank you, Lightning." Chris chuckled, "I was about gonna shut him up. Finally, the Amazons." The girls was about to accept their defeat until the solo boy of the team hands the host a camera.

"It's all here on this camera!" Cody said quickly, "We have an amazing title for our commercial. It's called 'Huh?'." They watch another strange commercial with a lot of singing and odd clips of things blow up.

"…"

"…"

"…O…kay…" The host shook his head, "Well? Chef?"

"Well…" Chef rubbed his chin, "Both Team Amazon and Crushers is pretty good so I think I'm going with…The Crushers." The said team cheered.

"What?" Courtney stomp her foot, "Their commercial is weird and odd, unlike our!"

"…Have you seen some Japanese commercials?" The cooker deadpanned as he played a lot of clip of odd Japanese commercials, "Japan love weird and crazy stuff…They are just this weird…No offense, brat."

"None taken, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"Congratulations, Team Crusher." Chris turned to his co-worker, "But, Chef, I also have to know, who bit the biggest?"

"Team Victory, duh!" Chef crossed his arms, "It's too depressing…And kind of insulting for some reason…YOU FUCKING LOSE! GO SEND A MOTHERFUCKER HOME TONIGHT!"

"Wait?" Leshawna narrowed her eyes, "It's not a reward?"

"Nah, I never said it was." The host grinned, "At the start, I was going to tell you it was elimination challenge but someone…Harold…open his mouth too many time. So go vote and meet me in the galley."

* * *

**(Confessional)**

A panda cub smashes the stamp on DJ's passport with angry glare and an intern quickly grabs the squirming cub. The creature starts to hit the poor intern with the stamp.

* * *

**(Galley)**

"Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks." Chris gestured at his co-worker with tray, "And if you don't get one, you'll be taking the Drop of Shame. The following travelers are safe…" Chef tossed the bag of peanuts to them, "Lindsay, Bridgette, Lightning, Leshawna." DJ and Harold glanced at each other, "The final bag goes to…"

"…" DJ grinned as if he wants to go home soon.

"…" Harold sighed.

"…DJ."

"NOOOOO!" The Jamaican giant screamed on his knees.

"I shall go because I brought the dishonor to our team." The nerd said with his chest up, "Only one thing can restore the balance…"

"Yeah, yeah, no need to get drama queen over a elimination." Chef shoves him out of the hatch and Chris just tossed the parachute chute out with blank face.

"Good news, he got it…" The host peeked out.

* * *

**(First-Class)**

"Man, I still can't get use to it." Sky sighed blissfully as she rest on the comfy chair, "We better win the next challenge to stay here." They have been in the first-class for two days and they wonder when the next destination will be taking.

"We will." Max grunted, "Or you all will be first to go when I take over the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, we will, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled at the aspiring villain.

"Oh, I hope the next place will be beautiful to sing in." Ella squealed to herself, "Do you also wish it to be?"

"All I care about is if there are any shelters to defend ourselves or a clearing so we can spot a zombie." Shawn said nervously.

* * *

**(Economy Class)**

Cody was very glad that he was with a lot of travelers since some of them help him hiding from the crazed girl. Just yesterday, they caught her molested his own foot in his sleep, who the hell does that?! "Where's my Codykin?" Sierra ran across the economy class with furious glance.

"I think I saw him going in the restroom." Dawn said and the fangirl gasped.

"Oh, no!" Sierra ran off, "Mama's coming for you, Codykin!"

"Creepy…" Noah muttered.

"And how is everyone back here?" Chris peeked in the cabin with a grin as everyone glare at him, "That is what I would ask if I care. Coming through. Make way."

"Where are you taking us next?" Leshawna snorted, "Can it please be somewhere there's no pinball of any kind?"

"Or panda?" DJ wailed in his hands.

"Or these vile candies…" The bookworm deadpanned.

"Candies where?" Owen drooled.

"Our next destination is everything you've just asked for." The host grinned as he walks back to the cockpit before the alarm went off and the travelers attempted to put their safety belts on.

"We got some nasty air bumps." Chef's voice spoke out of the PA, "Lock your asses to a seat. Over!"

"You don't need to say 'over'." Chris' voice rang.

"I just like saying it!" Chef snarled, "Fucking over…Hey, why is this PA light on…Oh…Over!"

"We're gonna to dieeeee!" The oaf screamed before Alejandro pinch his shoulder, send the oaf to dreamland.

Noah glances at his broken belt, "Perfect."

* * *

**(Cockpit)**

"Can we stop messing with them and level out?" The cooker smirked evilly.

"Nah!" The host chuckled evilly.

* * *

**(Yukon)**

The airplane bounced across the runaway and skid to its side, tossing out all of the travelers in process. "Welcome to the Yukon!" Chris grinned over the pile of travelers.

* * *

The travelers shiver in the coldest winter as their host smirks at them in his warmest coat and the queen bee narrowed her eyes. "H-H-Hello?!" Heather growled, "Where are our jackets?"

"Relax…" The host waved it off, "I ordered coats for everyone…They won't be ready for weeks. But as soon as they arrive, I'll be sure to hand them out."

"Oh, fuck you!" Jo growled, "Fuck you!"

"M-Maybe we should huddle for warmth." Courtney chattered and as soon as she says it, everyone huddled up. Owen grabbed Noah and Cody in his bear hug, ignoring the scowling fangirl.

"Red!" Izzy glomped the redhead, "You're so warm!"

"Indeed." Naruto nearly jump at the petite girl's voice and glance to see that she was hugging him from behind.

"W-W-Why do I have to wear short clothes…" Heather hugged the redhead with a light blush.

"Um…" The redhead glance behind to see that his surfer girl was hugging Alejandro with Leshawna and Lindsay. He shakes his head, why does he have a bad feeling about it?

'…What am I doing?' Bridgette's eyes widened as she glance at her boyfriend, 'Ugh…I better snap out of it now.'

"A little chilly without mittens." Chris joked.

"Cocoa?" Chef asked with a warm hot chocolate.

"Don't mind if I do." The host drinks his cup with a smirk.

"Are you gonna finish that?" The oaf asked and the host was about to answer him.

"Of course he is." Sierra cut him off, "It's Chris' favorite drink."

"Wrong." Chris muttered, "It's…"

"Second only to tomato juice." The fangirl smirked.

"That's not on the fan site…" The host said with disturbed expression.

"I went to your high school and interviewed all your old teachers for the things I need to write about." Sierra grinned insanity.

'Why the hell did I just let her join us?' The host shivered, 'And why do I feel like I forget something?'

"WHO THE HELL CALL ME TOMATO, DATTEBAYO?!"

"And someone get him ramen, stat!" Chris shouted before the cooker shove it into the redhead's hands, "Moving on…Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming…Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting, by which I mean…Deadly!"

"Yay!" The crazy girl cheered on Naruto's head.

"Today's challenge is called the Total Drama…" The host chuckled as he gestures at the large river, "The Icicle! Teams must make their way across this watery chasm by jumping from ice floe to ice floe. First team member across must make their way to the dogsleds on the far shore and become the dog, pulling a sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at marked meeting points." The travelers dropped their jaws, "Sleds are first come, first serve, so move fast. Don't worry…If you fall into the water, we're legally required to save you. So we have two divers downstream, ready to pull you out."

"You guys ready for some mad ice-floe jumpin'?" Tyler smirked at his team, "'cause this guy is kickin' it into high gear!"

"Um…I'm not confident that I can do it." Cameron muttered before B pats his back and gesture to his back. "Oh, you'll carry me across?" The bubble boy asked as the silent boy nod, "Thank, B!"

"Whoever doesn't land near the sled, head straight for the finish line." Leshawna barked at her team, "So we don't lost any time getting you on the sled." Her team agreed with her.

"Lightning will be the one that bring his team to victory!" The sport jock puffed his chest up.

"Let's assist our teammates across the river." Brick said to his team, "We won't leave anyone behind."

"That's great idea, dattebayo." Naruto grinned.

"And Rodney will be the dog because he's big and stronger." Sky patted the said boy's back.

"Um…I…We…Okay!" Rodney nodded nervously.

"What is the reward for this challenge?" The queen bee scowled.

"Did I say 'reward'?" Chris smirked evilly, "We barely start our season off and you want rewards? My, my, what a greedy teenagers you are."

"Ugh!" Everyone grumbled.

"On your marks!" The host announced as everyone gets ready, "Get set! GO!" The teams quickly ran toward the river before the clumsy jock jump on the ice floe, only to slip into the cold water.

"Hi, Tony!" Lindsay leaps over him.

"I-I-It's Tyler." Tyler shivered from the cold, he know that the bombshell was really bad with names.

"You ready, Ella?" Sky asked the princess, receive a nod.

"Remember, on three." Naruto said, "One…Two…Three!" Ella jumped off the floe into their arms before her slipper fall off and the redhead picked it up. "Your shoe, dattebayo." Naruto smiled as he help her by putting it back on, never noticed a light blush from the princess.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Ooh, it's like a fairy tale!" Ella sighed dreamily, "First he saves me from danger…Now he places my slipper back on…He's such a prince…" She sighed, "Sadly, he's already taken."

* * *

"Whoa!" They glanced at the source to see Gwen on two broken floes.

"Go on ahead, dattebayo." The redhead called to the Cree girl, "I'll help her. I'll catch you up."

"But she's on different team." The aspiring Olympian said, she really want to help the goth girl.

"Yeah but she's my friend and to me, friends come first, dattebayo." Naruto replied as he quickly leap across the floes to help his goth friend, never noticed a soft smile from the Cree girl.

* * *

"It's too far!" Bridgette glanced at the distance between the floes.

"You can do it." Alejandro encouraged her, "Just jump. Quick!" The surfer girl jumped and landed on the Latino villain as they clashed on each other, accidentally kiss each other. She gasped and glance around to see that her boyfriend was busy with his team after rescued the goth girl.

"I'm so sorry, thank for catching me." The surfer girl said with light blush.

"It's okay, it was an accident." The Latino teenager replied as they got up together, "Sensei is lucky to have you as his girlfriend." He picks her up and carries her toward another side, noticing that DJ was in lead.

Bridgette stares at him dreamily before she shake her head clearly, "Are you trying to have a secret alliance with me?"

"Alliance?" Alejandro glanced at her, "Oh, no. I'm just being a gentlemen."

"Yeah…" The surfer girl said dreamily before she smacks her head, 'Ugh! Snap out of it!'

* * *

Several of the travelers made it across the river and the host glances around, "Nice! Team Victory is in lead with a best sled, thank to Lightning. Leshawna will ride the sled and Lightning is the dog."

"It's Lightning time!" The sport jock cheered to himself, "Sha-bam!"

"Following in second place is Brick with Rodney as a dog." Chris chuckled at them, "Lucky…" Heather and Courtney ran up to the third sled, "Grab a sled and start pullin'…Courtney, you're the dog."

"What?" The CIT sneered, "You can't do that, we got here first!"

"I can…" The host grinned, "And I went by alphabetical."

"Is that about the stupid lawsuit?!" Courtney threw her hands up.

"I'll be lying if I say no." Chris smirked evilly.

"Oh, no!" Tyler skidded on his feet in front of the nuclear waste sled.

"Oh, yeah!" The host chuckled before Izzy leap into the dangerous sled.

"Look!" The crazy girl pointed at the nuclear symbol, "It has speakers! We can play music!"

"No, it's radioactive!" The jock gasped in horror.

"Eh, radioactive is everywhere." Chef shrugged at the camera as the four sleds race off, Team Victory in lead and Team Amazon in last place with Heather whipping the CIT all the way.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

"You alright back there, Max?" The redhead asked to make sure that the aspiring villain wasn't having any problem as they race toward their posts.

"Y-Y-Yes…" Max chattered, "W-W-When I take over this world…winter is the second thing to go…A-a-a-as I get my weather machine working!"

"That would be so awesome to have a weather machine, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled.

"I know!" The aspiring villain smirked with a shiver.

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

The surfer girl chew her lip, she can't stop thinking about the accidental kiss. "Look…" Alejandro pointed at the post pole, "A meeting point. Let's wait here." She glanced at the Latino teenager and starts to think to herself.

'Ugh…' Bridgette groaned mentally, 'What am I doing to Naruto? Since Alejandro join us, I can't stop thinking about him…I'm pushing my own boyfriend away over a stupid crush…How can I get rid of it?' She shuffled her feet before she perk up at a thought, '…After the accident kiss, I'm starting to think about Naruto. Does that mean I have to get it all out of my system by kiss Alejandro? No…Well…It's just me and Alejandro…No one will know about it…' She take a deep breath, "Alejandro, I need to do something to get it out of my system…"

"What do you mean?" The Latino teenager asked nervously, for some reason he have a bad feeling about it. Something caught his attention.

"Just to let you know that it means nothing." The surfer girl whispered softly, she never notice that Alejandro was waving at someone with a smile before she grab him and pull the Latino teenager in for a kiss. It last for a few seconds before she let him go, only to blink at the paled widened-eyes Latino villain and her heart start to beating as she slowly turn her head around with widened eyes. To her, it was like if everything went in slow motion.

_Thump Thump_

'No…' Bridgette thought.

_Thump Thump_

The first thing she saw was Max, the said boy was gaping before his eyes quickly glance at his side with worriedly expression.

_Thump Thump_

'Please no…' The surfer girl's heart beats rapidly.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Naruto stared at her with widened eyes and she can see that tears were forming in his eyes. "Naruto…" Bridgette gasped in horror, what has she done?! The redhead closed his eyes and ran past them with a choke. "Naruto, wait!" She quickly chase after him, leaving behind the two boys and Max glared at her back before focus it on Alejandro as he look at the redhead's back with guilty expression.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she has been chasing the running redhead but to her, it feels like hours. "NARUTO, WAIT!" Bridgette shouted and this time, her boyfriend stops in front of her with shaking shoulders.

"H-H-How could you do that…" Naruto choked, "A-A-After everything we went through!"

"Naruto, it was just a…"

"Just a what!" The redhead roared as the surfer girl flinched, "I saw you kissing him on purpose, dattebayo! H-H-How should I not see that? All the signs?!"

"What are you talking about?!" She gasped.

"You know what I'm talking about, dattebayo!" Naruto turned around with tear-dripping eyes, "The way you distancing yourself from me! The way you just talk to me, I barely get a full sentence out of you!" The redhead kicked the snow off the ground, "A-A-And…You never say that you love me back when I told you that I love you…"

"Naru…" Bridgette attempted to explain but the next shout cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it when it's obvious, dattebayo!" He choked on his tears, "…You don't love me anymore…Fine! Fine!"

"Naruto!" The surfer girl gasped in horror, "Naruto, I sti…"

"WE'RE DONE!" Naruto shouted as it echoed across the tundra, "IT'S OVER! DONE! OVER!" He quickly ran away from the shocked surfer girl, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Naruto…" The tears slowly drip out of her eyes.

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

"Is it me or did anyone hear a shout?" Lightning asked after DJ accidently hit the baby seal into the frozen river since he needs to rest for a bit.

"I wonder what just happen." Lindsay asked and the team won't the only one that hears the shout.

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead slowly walks toward his pole, stifling his sob and he don't know how long he has been walking for. He leans his forehead on the pole and closed his eyes for a while.

"_Don't you fret, my dear Naruto."_ Naruto's eyes snapped widened at Misa's voice as he glanced around in fear, _"The only person you need is me and no one else…Soon we will be together in the next life, my beloved…"_

"Naruto!" As if it was like magic, the voice vanished and he glances behind him to see Sky with their team, they seem to be worried about him. It turns out that Max told them what just happened. "Let's go…" The aspiring Olympian said softly and the redhead joins them, no one say a word through their race.

* * *

**(Finishing Line)**

Chris watched the four sleds race each other as they get closer and the team Victory crossed it, followed by Team Chris, Crushers, and Amazon. "Last place?" Heather stomped her foot, "I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!" The Victory team cheered until the host notice one thing.

"Actually, team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette, so they come in last." Chris chuckled, "Which means team Amazon is in third place, team Crusher in second, and Team Chris is really hot is in first place!"

"Al, buddy!" Owen held his hand up, "Don't leave me hanging here, Al…Al? Al?"

"Naruto…" Alejandro attempted to say something to the redhead.

"I'm going back to the plane!" Naruto walk away from them with a snarl, earning a lot of concern from the travelers.

"What's up with him?" Leshawna raised her eyebrow.

"Le…Lesha…Leshawna…" Rodney stammered nervously, "He…She…They…"

"I'll tell them…" Max frowned, "Since you're in last place, I demand you to…" He told the team Victory what just happened, what they don't know that the Team Chris and Amazon just overheard it.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

Heather crossed her arms with a frown, "…If it wasn't like that, I would celebrate about it…But…" She punched the wall with a snarl, "It's not supposed to end like that!"

_***Static***_

"And here I thought you were nice!" Leshawna growled with crossed arms, "You are so done!"

_***Static***_

"It's my fault…" Alejandro rubbed his head, "Now aniki is mad at me…Damn it…"

_***Static***_

"That was what I'm afraid of." Dawn sighed to herself, "I should have done something about it but it's too late…"

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet: Galley)**

Chris glare at the dejected surfer girl with crossed arms before Chef stands next to him, "Chef, if we're both here, who's flying the plane?"

"I have it covered." The cooker grunted.

* * *

**(Cockpit)**

Chef-balloon was piloting the airplane, ignoring the warning from the fighter jets.

* * *

"Victory, I have peanut-filled barf bags for the four of you who get to stay…" the host throws the bags at them, "Lindsay, Lightning, Leshawna, and DJ." Bridgette widened her eyes as Chef shoves the parachute chute into her hands, "Any last words before you take a plunge?"

"…Please tell Naruto that…" Bridgette said before the host cut her off.

"Oh, would you look at the time?" Chris pushed her out of the airplane before he walk away from them, "I'll be in cockpit if anyone need me."

* * *

**(Economy Class)**

"Where's Naruto?" Cody asked, worrying for his redhead friend.

"I don't know…" Brick rubbed his head nervously, "I think we better leave him alone for a while…"

"She's gone?" Heather growled as soon as the team Victory enters the economy class.

"Yeah…" DJ sighed, "That sucks big time that it happened to him…"

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Naruto curled up in ball and sobbed silently to himself until he falls asleep.

* * *

**(Cockpit)**

Chef glances at his groaning boss, it was nighttime and the host keep checking his camera monitors for any sign of the redhead. "…Penny for thought?" The cooker grunted.

"…If it was someone else, I'll be happy about it because of a drama…" Chris leaned his head back on his seat, "But it's my kid and…I…I don't know what to do…Do I have to go to him and talk about it or just let him be…I don't know! Ugh! I suck at it as a father…"

"…Do them both." Chef grunted, "First, just let him be for a little while until he get little better then talk it to him…You don't suck at being daddy because you're worried about brat after what just happened…Damn…" He tightened his grip on the handles, "Brat really went through a lot of things but this time, it's big…"

"Yes, there are so many different kinds of pain…" The host sighed, "I think what he's feeling is same thing I felt when Kushina broke up with me after our big fight…"

"Yeah…" The cooker sighed, "Hope he'll get around sooner…"

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

It has been one week since they leave Yukon and the travelers barely see the redhead, he only show up to get his suppers before return to his hidden place that no one can find, even the cameras. "We gotta talk to Naruto." DJ muttered, "We can't let him mope around, he would do the same things for us."

"I know." Courtney sighed, "But he's stonewalling us."

"And he has really a good hiding place." Max said, "I can't even find him anywhere." B was about to say something but the PA cut him off.

"Ok, maggots, get your asses back in the seats!" Chef's voice grunted, "We are going to land for your next challenge."

"Ooh, we can use it as a chance to talk to Nathan." Lindsay said, "We can, like, cheer him up and try to get his mind off Beatrice."

"Maybe we can…" Heather muttered.

* * *

**(Vietnam)**

"Welcome to Vietnam!" Chris grinned at the four teams as he glanced at his dejected son, "Sorry for a long flight, I was in a long meeting with my producers about the next several destinations."

"I'm very curious…" Cameron raised his hand, "How is it possible to fly a plane for a week without stop for any refuel?"

"We have a lot of barrels and it's possible when you have a lot of interns and harness wires." The host grinned evilly and the travelers glance at the panting camera crew.

"I'm surprised that the interns don't sue you at all…" Sky raised her eyebrows.

"We tried to but it's impossible…" One of the interns whimpered.

"Okay!" Chris clapped his hands, "Today's first challenge is a simple game that you really want to win a special reward for the next challenge…"

"How simple?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Very simple, that it's all about luck." The host replied as Chef pushed the cart in, "Egg Roulette!"

"Egg what?" Leshawna blinked.

"It's like Russian roulette but more safe…" Chris explained, "There is one raw egg among the hardboiled eggs and you all have to select one of the eggs then smash your chosen egg on forehead. If one of you get a raw egg, you're out of the game and we will bring in a new batch of eggs so it's all random…The game will end when three of the four teams are out and the outlasting team wins."

"If I get hardboiled eggs, can I eat them?" Owen asked with a grin.

"Of course you can." The host rolled his eyes, "I want everyone to sit in alternative order from Amazon, Team Chris, Crusher…Victory, since you have four members left, each of you will sit on one side of the table."

"I bet you Victory will be the first team to be out." Jo taunted with a smirk, earns a few glare from the said team.

* * *

Chris glances around to make sure that the travelers are ready, "Let's start with B in clockwise." The silent boy drumming his fingers on the table as he look over the eggs and pick one of them up before he smash it on his forehead, turns out that it was a hardboiled egg. Max was next.

"You better be a hardboiled one or I will destroy your kinds." Max glared at his chosen egg before he smash it on his forehead, "Ha! The evil prevail!" While the travelers were taking their turns, Alejandro glance at his right to see Lightning and a plot appears in his head, let's see if he can play it out the way he want.

"Lightning, was it?" The Latino villain whispered.

"Yeah." Lightning nodded slightly.

"It's quite a pity that your team is falling apart because it has a bad leader." Alejandro said.

"Are you drafted?" The sport jock narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the bad leader here…"

"Oh, I thought it was Leshawna." The Latino villain muttered, "I bet you that she is trying to steal your spot…Maybe you should get more active and show your team that you're the person that is suitable to lead his team to the goal."

"Yeah, you're right." Lightning smirked, "Lightning will score this game for his team. Sha-bam!"

"And I just washed my hair just now!" They glanced to see that Leshawna pick the raw egg.

"Leshawna's out!" The host chuckled, "Next round, Dawn." The petite girl quickly chose her egg and it turns out to be hardboiled egg. Cameron scan the eggs nervously before he smash his egg on the forehead, only to fall back and screaming in pain with bruise on his face.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Ow!" The bubble boy winced as he touches his bruised forehead, "I really bruise very easy and that's one of many reasons why my mother won't let me go outside…"

* * *

Tyler, Brick, Lindsay, Courtney, DJ, and Rodney were out after several rounds. "Wonderful…" Noah muttered with yolk-stained forehead.

"Hmm, you know what?" Chris smirked, "Let's add five raw eggs to make it more interesting."

"Oh, come on!" The sassy girl threw her hands up, "We only have Lightning!"

"Too bad!" The host chuckled, "Naruto, your turn…" The redhead just chose his egg aimlessly and smash it, his devil's luck saved him once again. Owen licked his lip as his eyes look over the batch before he pick one up and break it. It was a hardboiled egg as the oaf grinned before he glances at the redhead next to him.

"Um…" Owen rubbed his head, "Naru, how are you now?" Naruto just grunted, "Well…I can understand what you are feeling right now and I want you to know that…"

"No, you don't know anything, dattebayo!" Naruto snarled softly before his eyes widened at the flinching oaf, "…Gomen…I don't mean to…"

"It's okay." The oaf rubbed his head nervously, "Not a good time yet, right?"

"Hai…" The redhead sighed, "Later…again, I'm sorry…"

"And it's okay." Owen patted his back, glancing at some worried travelers and he notices that Sierra got eliminated during his conversation.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by and the Team Victory got eliminated after Lightning's turn. B, Cameron, Sky, Alejandro, Max, Ella, and Cody were also eliminated. "Please be a hardboiled one." Gwen glanced at her egg before she ends up splashing the yolk all over her face, "Great…"

"Now it's down to seven players, Amazon in lead by three." Chris announced as Chef placed a tray, with seven eggs, on the table, "One of them is the hardboiled egg and the rest are raw so choose wise. Don't break them until I say so." Naruto pick one of them first since it was closer to him as the remaining travelers chose their eggs, "…Break them!" There were six splashing sounds, "And team Crusher win the special reward, thank to Naruto's luck!" The said team cheered, "Now follow me for your next challenge."

* * *

**(Imperial City, Hue)**

"Welcome to Imperial City, Hue." Chris gestured at the walled fortress with palace as some of the travelers stared at it in awe, "This place is where you all will take your second challenge..." Chef passed out the familiar jackets.

"Oh, no, not another nametag challenge…" Leshawna groaned.

"Yes, it's another nametag ripping challenge." The host laughed, "But this time, it's little different…"

"What kind of difference?" Rodney asked and his host pulls out a small card-sized paper as most of the travelers notice that there was a crown symbol on it.

"King-slash-Queen nametag." Chris explained with a grin, "Each teams will get one of these and you have to decide who will be the king or queen. This tag will be placed on their back, hidden by the nametag so no opposite team knows who's the king or queen of your team. If the king or queen's nametag is ripped out…His or her team will be out instantly!" The travelers gasped, "If the non-ruler's nametag is ripped, nothing happen so you better chose your king or queen wisely but don't put it on until you get to your starting place…Crushers, your special reward will be there when you get there, which is at the north area. Victory, go to the west side, Amazon, the south, and Team Chris, East." The teams walk away from him as their host hollered at them, "Oh yeah, the last surviving team will fly first class and the team that get wipe out will face elimination!"

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

"I'm the king." Lightning said right away as soon as his team reaches their starting point, "And that's it."

"Hell, no!" Leshawna scowled, "You don't have any experience in that game and we're outnumber so…"

"As the leader, I'm taking command of this team!" The sport jock snatched the king tag, "Lightning's the king of game and will score a touchdown for the team. Sha-bam!"

"Why I gotta…" The sassy girl squirmed in her teammates' arms.

"Let just give him a chance." DJ said nervously.

"Yeah, he must be our only chance." Lindsay gulped.

* * *

**(Amazon)**

"Codykin can be the king!" Sierra pulled the squirming geek in her arms, "He will do it!"

"No, I don't!" Cody attempted to pry her arms off, "Let me go!"

"See, he want to be!" The fangirl ignored him.

"He said no." Heather growled and the fangirl return it back with lowly growl.

"As the leader, it's oblivious that I'll be the queen." Courtney jabbed her thumb at herself.

"Hell, no!" Jo scowled, "I'm stronger than you so it will go to me!"

"No, it will go to me." Gwen frowned, "I have more experience in this kind of challenges." They start to argue with each other until a soft voice cause them to jump.

"I'll be the queen so that way, you don't have to worry about protecting your back." Dawn said with blank expression.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine!" The girls huffed with crossed arms.

"Don't worry, Codykin, I'll protect you!" Sierra shrieked in the poor geek's ears and the girls have to separate them by force.

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

"Are you sure about this plan?" Cameron asked worriedly and B nods his head.

"Of course." Alejandro smiled, "It's logical that they will go after the stronger person so it's better to leave it in his hands."

"Right!" Izzy giggled, "I bet they won't see it coming!"

* * *

**(Crushers)**

"Oh, we can pick Naruto to be a king because it suits him." Ella gushed, only to pout at the redhead's headshake.

"No, I'm not in best condition to do it…" Naruto said softly.

"How about Shawn?" Sky suggested, "He's more quick and can escape from anything, thank to his…um…'zombie survival' training."

"I have an evil plan for our special reward." Max rubbed his hands with evil grin, "My minion will take care of it."

"Yeah, what boss said." Rodney nodded with goofy grin.

"_Game start! Game start!"_ The PA rang out and the team split up in small groups as they ran off.

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

"Damn him!" The sassy girl snarled and her teammates glance at each other nervously, Lightning just took off as soon as the announcement released. "I told this fool to stay together!" She threw her arms up, "He better hope that we'll make it before the other team or this fool will be first to go!"

* * *

**(Noah)**

"Hey little buddy, who do you think is the king or queen?" Owen asked and the bookworm rubs his chin.

"It's hard to say…" Noah shrugged, "Amazon may fight over it until they decide on one person. For the Victory team, it's either Leshawna or Lightning…Crushers won't pick Naruto because of you know…" The oaf nodded until he spots someone.

"I see DJ!" The oaf pointed at the Jamaican giant but the said boy overheard them and ran toward them.

"Hurry, rip my nametag!" DJ sobbed.

"…What?" The bookworm blinked.

"You have to…" The Jamaican giant tripped on his feet and fall on his back, only to blink at the shrieking of pain. "Wha…?" He sat up and turns his head to see the injured black-handed-gibbon with its tongue sticking out.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I…I…I hurt this innocent monkey…" DJ sobbed in his hands, "I want to go home now!"

* * *

Noah rips the sobbing giant's nametag off and walk away with emotionless expression.

"_DJ out! DJ out!"_

* * *

**(Cameron)**

The bubble boy kick the air as Lightning hold him up by collar, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Sure." The sport jock ripped his nametag off, only to frown when he saw nothing on the bubble boy's back.

"_Cameron out! Cameron out!"_

"Aw, man…" Lightning started to shake Cameron around, "Who's your king? Tell me or else!" The bubble boy paled before they both hear a noise and the sport jock glance at the source and he smirk.

"Run!" Max screamed, "Don't let him rip your nametag! Protect your back!" Rodney turns around and starts to run away with the aspiring villain as the sport jock chase them, leaving the bubble boy behind. It wasn't long enough until Lightning tackles the country boy down and rips the nametag out, never notice an evil smirk on the midget's face.

_Riiip!_

"Ha, Lightning's in zone…" The sport jock blinked at a small tag, "Bomb? What does that mean?"

"_Rodney out! Lightning out! Team Victory out!"_

"What!" Lightning's eyes widened in shock.

"The reward was a bomb tag, if someone rips the bomber's nametag off…" The aspiring villain chuckled evilly, "Bomb…My evil plan work!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"Honestly, I didn't know that Lightning was the king." Max crossed his arms, "We were lucky…"

* * *

"You are so going to pay for it!" The sport jock snarled and the midget was about to say something…

_Riiip!_

Max dropped his jaw and turn around to see Izzy running away with a giggle.

"_Max out! Max out! Max out! Max out!"_

"Shut up!" The aspiring villain screamed with red face, "Why do you always repeat my name many time?!"

* * *

**(Sky)**

A couple hours went by and so far, three travelers got eliminated, the travelers were Cody, Jo, and B. The Cree girl take a glance at the sulking redhead, "…Naruto."

"Nani?" Naruto grunted softly.

"I want you to know that I can understand what you're going through…" Sky said.

"No, you don't." The redhead muttered, "No one really understands it at all, dattebayo!"

"I do." The aspiring Olympian spun on her heels to look into his eyes, "I know what you're going through because…" She rubbed her arm with a sigh, "Last year, my ex cheated on me with someone else at the party." The redhead widened his eyes.

"I…I don't know that…" Naruto scratched his head, "Gomen…I…"

"It's okay, you don't know because we just meet." Sky sighed, "Like you, I walked on them but worse…It wasn't just a kiss…"

"Huh?" The redhead frowned, what can be worse than a kiss…Slowly his eyes widened, "Oh…Oh…I'm so…"

"Yeah…" The Cree girl nodded, "Look, I know that you're still down but everyone is worried about you and they want to help you…"

"I know but I want to…" Naruto muttered.

"Be alone for a while." Sky finished his sentence, "We all can understand that but you have to stop blocking everyone out, we are trying to help you…" She placed her hand on his shoulder, "You can't keep it in the bottle because it will be bad, trust me, I have been there before…"

"…How long will it be until it stops hurt?" He asked.

"Honest?" The aspiring Olympian glanced at the nodding redhead, "…I don't know…I think it will stick with us for the rest of life but my older sister told me that…To keep your chin up and moving forward until you will find someone to make this pain go away."

"…Your sister's wise, dattebayo." Naruto smiled sadly.

"She is." Sky smiled, "Look, if you need to talk about it…I'll lend you my ear. It's good idea to talk to someone who knows what you're going through."

"…I'll think about it, dattebayo." The redhead muttered, "Thank…"

"No problem…"

"_Alejandro out! Alejandro out!"_

"Oh, I forget we still have a challenge to do!" The Cree girl gasped as Naruto nodded before they ran off together.

* * *

**(Heather)**

"What the hell?!" The queen bee sneered at Alejandro's nametag, "You're not the king?!"

"Sorry, miss." Alejandro replied as the interns drag him away, "Good luck, you need it."

"Then who's the one?" Heather stomped her foot in rage.

"_Ella out! Ella out!"_

"I wonder who did it?" Courtney asked, what they don't know that it was Tyler that rip the princess's nametag off.

* * *

**(Dawn)**

The petite girl ran away from the chasing zombie nut across the palace and she turn around the corner, only to bump into someone else. "Dawn?" She glances up to see the redhead.

"Oh, Naruto…" Dawn gasped before there was a sound.

_Riiip!_

The petite girl glances behind to see her nametag in Shawn's hand.

"_Dawn out! Team Amazon out!"_

"You're the queen?" The zombie nut blinked, "Why is there no one to protect you?"

"Ah, Sierra ran off to looking for someone that got Cody out." Dawn sighed, she was glad that the fangirl was not around because her aura was too scary for the petite girl. The boys frowned at the new information.

* * *

**(Brick)**

"_Noah out! Noah out!"_

"Please…" Owen crawled slowly with a heavy pant, "Release me to the blissful donut heaven!"

"…You just ran a few meters…" The bookworm facepalmed.

"You need a lot of training to do." Brick ripped the oaf's nametag off, "That's kind of little sad."

"Oh, thank you, sweet glaze of chocolate cake!" Owen flopped on the ground.

"…"

"…"

"…Need help with the carry?" The cadet asked.

"Yep." Noah nodded.

* * *

**(Shawn)**

The zombie nut panted as he jump across the rooftop and glance behind to see the giggling crazy girl, why did he decide to split up from his team?! "Let me have your nametag, Jumpy!" Izzy giggled and she kept chase him for a while before the crazy girl finally catch him. Shawn hold her hands away from his nametag and one of his hand finally grab the hold of her nametag, at same time Izzy has her hand on his.

_Riiip!_

_Riiip!_

"_Izzy out! Shawn out! Team Crusher out!"_

* * *

**(Naruto)**

The redhead blinked at the cheering jock with his hand on Tyler's nametag, "You're the king?"

"Whoo, I'm the man!" Tyler cheered at his luck.

* * *

**(Imperial City, Hue)**

"Wow, I never think that you pick Tyler to be the king." Chris chuckled, "But because of this unlikely choice, Team Chris wins!" The said team cheered at another chance to ride first-class, "And Team Victory, you come in fourth place and it's really bad…You know the drill."

"UGH!" Leshawna roared in rage.

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet)**

Gwen was following her team into the economy class until she spots Naruto sneak into the cargo hold and the goth girl look around to see that no one else notice it. Gwen slowly sneaks into the cargo hold and follow the redhead at a distant, she want to help the redhead.

* * *

**(Galley)**

"Okay, I have the result of the voting." Chris held up the passports with a grin, "I'm going to skip everything because I'm pretty sure you all know it by the heart."

"Yeah, yeah." Victory teammates grumbled.

"The lucky travelers are…" The host tossed the bags at them, "Lindsay, Leshawna…It's down to DJ and Lightning. The final bag goes to…"

"…" DJ crossed his fingers in hope that it will be him to go home.

"…" Lightning glared.

"…DJ!"

"NO!" The Jamaican giant cried, "When will it end?!"

"What?!" The sport jock stood up with parachute chute, "You can't bench the Lightning! Without me, the team is lost!"

"I think the team is already lost since there are three of them now." Chris grinned as Chef tossed Lightning out of the airplane.

* * *

**(Cargo Hold)**

Naruto turn around the corner and slide into the room-size crate that he use to hide away from everyone as he sit against the wall in fetus position. "So that's where you hide in the whole time." The redhead jerked his head up to see the goth girl as she closed the lid, "Never think of it and it's really useful to hide from the cameras."

"Hai..." Naruto muttered as he tucks his head back in, "Just go away…I want to be alone for now."

"Nah." Gwen sat down next to him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I'm not leaving you…Like you did for me back on the island." It was little odd for the goth girl because their roles were switched around, "…If I remember it right, you told me that I'm not alone because I have friends and they will help me picking up the pieces."

"Yeah, I did…" The redhead sighed, "It really hurt…"

"Naruto…" The goth girl rested her head on top of his head, "Please…Let it out, let the world know what you feeling right now…" Naruto start to sob several times before he lean into her arms and pour his heart out with tears. Gwen stokes his hair and whisper softly to let him know that she was there for him. It went on for a several hours until the crying stop, "Naruto, do you feel a little better now…"

"Hai…" Naruto hiccupped, "I guess I have to apologize to everyone for block them out, dattebayo…"

"You don't have to." Gwen lifts his chin up to look into his eyes, "We're there for you like you were for us…"

"Yeah…" They stared into each other's eyes for a while and what happened was something that they both don't know who start it first but they were kissing each other. Naruto slowly wrap his arms around her as Gwen pull him down. Their kiss slowly turns into a make-out and they roll around as they discard some of their clothes with their roaming hands.

* * *

Gwen slowly kissing his chest downward as Naruto massages the back of her head and her hand slowly trailing upward his legs. The redhead releases a moan at the wet feeling on his lower region.

* * *

Naruto stares at her bouncing breasts as she release a moan. He leans up to lying her down on her back and thrusting into her as she wraps her legs around.

* * *

They hold each other with closed eyes before they gasp with widened eyes and quickly face away from each other with red faces as they grab their discarded clothes. "Naruto, did we just…"

"Hai…"

"…It's my fault, I couldn't have take advantage of you…" Gwen groaned.

"Nani!" Naruto turned around, "No, it's my fault! I was the one who start it, dattebayo!"

"No, I did start it!"

"No, I kiss you first and…"

"No, I took your clothes off first…" She waved her hands around, "Stop. Let's just agree that it was both our fault and leave it at this."

"Agree." He rubbed his head with red face as they finally get dressed, "…I never thought I would have my first time this way…"

"You too?" Gwen blushed with him, "…Um…I hope it don't stop us from being friends because of…"

"Oh, no, no." Naruto stammered with waving hand, "We're still good friends, dattebayo. Just closest friends…Eh, I mean, like a…"

"We are." She nodded rapidly, "Just a really good…Uh, close friend…Losing our virginity to each other doesn't mean that we have to get in a relationship because of…Well, you know…"

"Hai…" He scratched his head, "It just happened in a spur of moment and we just lost control…"

"Yeah…I blame the hormones." The goth girl smirked as Naruto laughed, "About time, you finally laugh after a week."

"…Um…" The redhead ruffled his hair, "…We better keep that secret, no need to let everyone know what we just did in here…"

"Oh, totally…" Gwen paled, "I bet some of them will kill us."

"Not to mention, Chef will have your head because he act like a mother hen to me sometime, dattebayo." Naruto chuckled nervously and the goth girl nodded at him.

"Yes, he would…" She sighed as she stood up on her shakily legs, "…I better take a shower and go back to my team before they start looking for us."

"And I'm going to stay here for a bit while, dattebayo." The redhead smiled nervously, "I'll see you later…"

"Same here…" Gwen quickly give him a hug, "I want you to let everyone help you out…I'm…Eh, I mean we're here for you."

"Yeah, thank…" Naruto smiled gentle at her before she walk toward the lid.

'Naruto…' Gwen glanced behind to see him in the corner, '…I love you…' She quickly get out of the crate and sneak her way up into the shower.

'…I hope that don't bite me in ass someday.' The redhead hit the wooden wall with the back of his head.

* * *

**(First-Class)**

Several days went by and the Team Chris was having their breakfast. "Oh, man, first class rocks!" Tyler grinned.

"We eat the breakfast of champions." Alejandro chewed some of his gruel breakfast.

"Oh, yeah, that's the spot." Izzy sighed happily as the intern massaged her shoulders, "Wish it was Red instead." The intern rolled his eyes and Owen rolled off the couch in his sleep, revealing the crushed bookworm.

"Finally…" Noah winced, "Thank for not noticing I was missing all night." B was about to say something but…

"I thought you were in bathroom." Cameron replied, never noticed that he just cut the silent boy off.

* * *

**(Economy Class)**

"Stupid economy class." Heather fanned herself with her hand, "What is that horrible smell?"

"Defeat?" Gwen deadpanned.

"I could have been the queen." Courtney growled.

"No, someone didn't follow the plan that we all agreed on." Jo sneered and the Amazons glanced at Sierra as she stared at Cody with a drool.

"First chance, we'll all vote her out." The goth girl whispered.

"Please do." Dawn whispered back, they were tired of distracting the fangirl so Cody can get away from her and hide with the other teams.

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I'm so glad that everyone is helping me out." Cody sighed, "If it wasn't for them, I would have lost all my shoes, toothbrush, socks, and underwear…Ugh, when it's over, I'm so gonna get a restraining order on her."

* * *

"I'm glad that you're getting little better now." Sky smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, but I'm still in the wood, dattebayo." Naruto smiled sadly and the Cree girl nodded, it's something that no one can get over it quickly.

"At least you're not hiding anymore." Max crossed his arms, "That's a good process. I hate to not see you around because you're my second-best minion, right behind Rodney."

"Thank, I guess…" The redhead chuckled lightly.

"I know what will cheer you up more." Ella smiled, "A song!"

"Um…You don't have to do it…" The aspiring Olympian muttered, her team was kinda tired of hearing her singing, despite her good-intention.

"Actually, I would like that." Naruto grinned, "You have a great voice." He never noticed that his comment cause the princess to blush lightly, it was first time that someone said it to her.

'Even if he's down, he managed to stay nice and kind to everyone.' Sky smiled at the redhead as he listens to Ella's song about his red hair.

_What a beautiful red hair you have_

_Silky long hair that flow across the wind_

_How much I want to run my fingers though your hair_

* * *

"How's our team ever supposed to win when there's only three of us left?" DJ muttered with his dejected team.

"Enough downy talk, you guys." Lindsay encouraged her team, "We aren't quitters. We're fighters and we're winners!"

"Mm-mmm!" Leshawna nodded with a wide smile, "Girl got fire in her eyes!"

* * *

**(Confessional)**

"I packed a season supply of lip gloss." Lindsay jiggled the lipstick, "And I've barely finished one tube. No way am I going home yet."

* * *

"Ladies, I took the liberty of smuggling a few things out of first class." Everyone turned to see Alejandro with foods in his arms.

"I better not." The bombshell declared, "I might break out…Oh, is that a snuffer's bar?" She quickly grabs it and shoves it into her mouth.

"…Look like she has another thing in common with her boyfriend." The sassy girl deadpanned.

"Amazon, would you like some of the bars?" The Latino villain asked.

"No, thank you." Dawn declared politely.

"We're not taking anything from the enemy." The queen bee sneered with crossed arms and she wasn't the only one who turns it down.

"Well…" Alejandro turned to the Crushers with a small wince as soon as he sees the redhead, "Crushers, I'm giving them to you and…Naruto, I want to apologize to you about what happened. You know that I would never do anything to hurt you…"

"I know…" Naruto said softly as he glanced away from him, "I saw everything so it wasn't your fault but for now, I don't want to talk or look at you for a while because…"

"I understand." The Latino teenager walk away with a nod, it's better to stay away from his sensei for a while and he doesn't want to remind the redhead about the kiss.

* * *

**(Cargo Hold)**

Few hours later, the teams were sitting in a boat with their host after his announcement of their next challenge. "Take a seat, grab a handle and I'll tell you where we're going." Chris grinned.

"Why are you wearing a life jacket?" Noah raised his eyebrow at his host.

"'Cause there's 24 of you, but only one valuable me." The host chuckled, "Hit it, Chef!" The travelers stare at the hatch door before the trapdoor under them drop them into the air and everyone screaming for their lives.

* * *

**(New York City)**

The boat land on the river safety and everyone glance around at the buildings. "Welcome to New York City!" Chris announced as they reached the Liberty Island, "Your first challenge is a carriage race to central park, which I like to call Liberty or Death."

"Oh, I've always dreamed of riding a horse-drawn carriage." Owen clapped his hands happily.

"Don't even think about making me the horse, Heather." Courtney glared at the queen bee.

"Slow down, conclusion-jumpers." The host chuckled, "It's a baby carriage race."

"So where are the carriages?" Leshawna glanced around for any signs of the carriages.

"Yeah…" Chris pointed upward as everyone noticed the teetering carriages on top of the Statue of Liberty's crown, "Hope you bought your climbing gloves." The travelers start to complain about the dangerous challenge.

"LOL, Chris." Sierra giggled, "I think your mischievous spirit makes the game."

"Thank you." The host muttered, "It's nice to be appreciated."

"Appreciated?" The fangirl run toward the host, "I love you! I always did! Even way back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats."

"Uh…" Chris takes a step back and some travelers snickered at the info.

"I was even going to call my first fan club, the Christians, but that name was already taken." Sierra said and the host blinks at her, what is wrong with this girl?! He shoves her away from him and Alejandro discovers an idea in his head as he was watching the scene.

"Okay…" The host cleared his throat, "Less chatter, more splatter…Uh, climbing. More climbing. We'll leave the splatter to fate. Anyway, once you reach Lady Liberty's crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everyone's up, your team grabs the correct carriage off the spike, races back down to your boat and follows the buoys to your next exciting destination, Central Park."

"Uh, so when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asked.

"You don't." Chris smirked.

"NOOOOOO!" The bombshell screamed on her knees.

* * *

The four teams stand under their own ropes up and their host blows his whistle to start the challenge. Alejandro and Naruto quickly climb up the rope without any hesitation. "Look!" Izzy giggled as she climbs up the rope with her hands and feet, "I'm a rabid monkey!"

"Ow!" DJ shakes his hand after touched the rope, "What are these ropes made of?"

"Steel wool, strong and rough just like the Big Apple." Chris grinned at the wincing Jamaican giant, the said boy was climbing up the rope.

"Why don't I go first and make sure it's safe for you ladies?" Cody grinned.

"I don't think your puny arms can pull us up." Jo muttered.

"I know exactly how we should climb." Courtney said.

"You're not gonna suggest we belay again, are you?" Gwen crossed her arms, "'Cause that worked so well in Egypt."

"But…" The CIT stammered, "No, I…Never mind."

"Quit yakking around!" The jockette quickly climb up the rope with a scowl, "I'm not going back to this stupid economy class!"

* * *

**(Crushers)**

"How are you doing back there, dattebayo?" Naruto checked on his teammate behind him.

"Fine, sir!" Brick whimpered with teary eyes, this rope really hurt his hands.

"You sure?" The redhead raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir!" The cadet stifled his sob, "Can you please go ahead…Please hurry!"

* * *

**(Amazon)**

"Best view in New York City." Sierra leered at the geek's rear.

"Stop harassing me…I have a girlfriend." Cody gulped nervously, he never notice a lowly growl from the fangirl.

* * *

"It's been 25 blister busting minutes and nothing!" Chris hollered at the travelers from the top of the statue, "You are bumming me out!"

Alejandro swing over to the fangirl, "I'm worried about Chris. Do you even get the feeling he misses his glory days back when he was a huge star? That he feels like no one remembers? Or cares?"

"Poor Chris." Sierra said as the Latino villain swung away from her, "I remember! I care!"

* * *

Another 25 minutes went by as Chris tapping his foot, "Hurry it up, people! I'm officially bored!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto and Alejandro reached the top first.

"You are pure evil!" Alejandro panted, "Now I know who Naruto got his evil side from…"

"Thank you very much!" The host grinned widely, watching the two travelers pulling the ropes up.

* * *

"Woo, ten-point landing, dude!" Tyler laughed at the sight of the geek in the statue's cleavage.

"Uh-oh!" Cody cried out, "I'm getting sucked in!"

"How can we help him get out?" Cameron asked worriedly before the fangirl rescue the geek by biting his leg for no reason.

"…Why can't she just use her hands?" Noah muttered.

* * *

**(Cockpit Confessional)**

"For a second, I actually thought I was gonna die in there." Cody said, wrapping his leg with bandages.

"But what a way to go." Chef chuckled.

"True that." The geek chuckled, "…Sorry, Kat."

"Whipped." The cooker whispered to himself.

* * *

"Oh, let's go!" Chris groaned as the four teams struggling to pull the rest of their teammates up, "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!"

"First!" The Amazon cheered as they finally pull the last teammate up, beating Crusher by an inch of hair.

"I'll get the carriage, which is something only a really valuable teammate would do." Heather quickly runs up the point of the crown.

"Be careful, Heat-chan, dattebayo." Naruto hollered.

"S-S-Shut up, idiot!" The queen bee stammered.

"Hey, Chris!" The said host groaned as Sierra run up to him, "Know what? I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD, even your cooking show. Keep it clean with Chris McLean. Your recipe for white rice is so great." Chris' eyebrow twitched, "It's totally unfair you got cancelled after only one episode. Oh, you did stand out in your boy band!"

"He was in a boy band?" Heather said as soon as she brings their carriage at same time with other teams.

"Oh, yeah!" Sierra nodded, "I remember a song…" She sing a song that the goth girl realized it.

"…You were in Fametown band?" Gwen started to laugh with the travelers.

"I was going through a…" Chris muttered, "Certain phase…"

"Right away after your breakup with Kushina." Sierra crossed her arms as the host froze up, how did she know that? "It's good thing that you break up with this bitch. She was holding you back and it was right thing when you dump this whore…" Naruto was about to shout at her but…

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris glared harder, "Kushina was the best thing that happened to me and I was stupid to let her go…Do not ever insult Kushina in any way!"

"Why are you so mad?" The fangirl frowned, "She was holding you back!"

"That's it!" The host growled, "One more peep out of you and I'm going to take your team out of this game!" Sierra was about to say something but Courtney cover her mouth and drag her back to the fuming team, this fangirl just almost cost them the game. Chris take a several deep breaths as he gestured at the fireman's pole in middle of the statue's head, "Since everyone got their carriages, take this fireman's pole to get to the ground and race to the Central Park…GO!" All the teams ran toward the pole and slide down the pole, screaming all the way.

* * *

**(Dock)**

"There's the boats!" Heather pointed at the boats, her team was first to reach the dock and they jump in the pink boat before it speed off. Crusher and Victory reach the boats at same time and took off in yellow and red boats, the Team Chris was busy with the stuck oaf as they push him down though the small gap.

* * *

**(River)**

"We're totally in first place!" Lindsay cheered as her team's boat got a lead, due to a small mishap with Amazon's team.

"But taking a boat to Central Park doesn't make a lick of sense." Leshawna said with a raised eyebrow, "The park's in the middle of Manhattan."

"Oh, there's the next buoy." The bombshell pointed at the said object and it leads them into the sewer, Team Chris followed them in as the Crushers were heading for it.

"Wait, we're going in the sewer?" Shawn grabbed his head with widened eyes, "It's bad that we are in overpopulated city…Worse that we has go in the sewer! The scent will mask the zombie's scent and we'll be doomed!"

"Relax, I'm sure there's no zombie in there." Rodney said.

"We're doooomed!" The zombie nut screamed before the boat enters the sewer, "Get me out of here!"

"The sewer?" Jo snarled as her team's boat catch up with the other boats, "Fuck you, Chris!"

* * *

**(Sewer)**

The Crusher glance around at the sound of a growl as Ella turn her head to her team with nervous expression, "It sound like alligator."

"I-I-It's just m-m-myth…" Max held Rodney's head with chattering teeth.

"Relax, Max's right…" Sky trailed off as the giant white alligator swim past them, attempting to attack the Team Chris' boat. "…Don't think about saying it…"

"We need a bigger boat." Brick muttered with widened eyes.

"I said not to say it!" The Cree girl smacked her forehead, she don't like to hear this overused line.

* * *

**(Central Park)**

Chris and Chef smirk at the sight of four boats flew out of the sewer before the giant alligator get stuck halfway out and the Victory's boat reaches the dock first. "Whoa, nasty!" The host put a gasmask on, "That's the kind of stink that never comes out…Make the gator sign a wavier so we can show it on TV."

"Stupid fucking show…" Chef jumped in the water and swim toward the alligator with clipboard.

"Where did you get this alligator?" Cameron asked.

"We didn't own this alligator." Chris replied as the travelers gaped at him, "Someone flushed it down in the toilet when it was a baby…Yeah, the myth is real."

"This alligator look so familiar for some reason…" DJ scratched his head with narrowed eyes.

"All right, people. Welcome to the second half of the challenge, bobbing for Big Apples NYC style." The host gestured at the blackboard with four colored lines, "Here's how it's gonna go down. Teams must push their carriages along one of the four paths to Central Park's fabled turtle pond. There, one member of each team will bob for some very special apples using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriages and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park…" He paused to snicker, "And what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

"Oh! Oh!" Owen jumped, "A shopping cart!"

"It was a rhetorical question." Chris deadpanned.

"Oh, Chris, this is…" Sierra was about to gush.

"Zip it!" The host glared before he clear his throat, "One member of each team must ride in their carriage and stay there all the way to the finish line."

"Cody." The Amazons pointed at the unwillingly geek.

"I'll ride it." Cameron raised his hand, "I'm getting tired from all the running…"

"Who's going to ride it?" Max crossed his arms before he blink at the silence and glance at his staring teammates. "…Don't even think about it…"

"We pick Max!" Brick shouted.

"You all will pay for it when I take over the world!" The aspiring villain screamed with red face.

"Oh, and I'll do it for team Victory." Lindsay smiled with a raised hand, "I love it when people and O call me baby."

"Victory got here first, so they get the shortest path on right to the pond." Chris said, "Crusher gets the shortest path on left, Team Chris gets the longest path on the left and Amazon gets the longest path on the right. Get it?" Everyone nodded, "Now move it! We only have permits to cordon off this section of the park for another hour…"

* * *

It took all the teams a while to reach the pond and they blink at the sight of their host, how the hell did he got there so fast?! "The other teams are here too?" Leshawna scowled, "I thought we got the shortest path."

"Hey, look at the size of them apples." DJ stared at the giant floating apples in the pond.

"Remember, no hands!" Chris smirked.

"I totally got this, guys." Tyler smiled, he has a good streak going on right now and he crashed into the pond with belly flop.

"I'll do it." Sky quickly dove in the pond and swim toward the apples.

"Well?" The Jamaican giant glanced at the sassy girl.

"Hum-um, my hair." The sister pointed at her hair.

"My lip gloss." Lindsay gestured at her mouth.

"All right…" DJ sighed as he dive into the pond, "If we lose, it's not my fault."

"My perfect ballet leaps closed the gap." Courtney lifted her nose up in air, "Now someone dives in before we lose the advantage."

"Oh, last year I broke my leg in the egg and spoon race at…" Sierra gushed to Cody.

"Shut it, I'll do it!" Jo dove and swims her way to the apples, the more they chat, the less time they have. Alejandro walk away from the group to fish some info out of Chris, leaving behind a snoozing bubble boy in his carriage and the queen bee glance at the carriage before shift it to the real baby carriage with woman next to it. Heather smirks at her plan as she switches them and returns to her team.

The jock blow at the giant apple, "It's not working!"

"Come on, man!" Alejandro called out, "Use your head!" Tyler did it by headbutt it several time across the pond and Sky pushing her apple with her head, neither of them noticed the screaming Jamaican giant as he fought off the snapping turtle.

"Evil turtles everywhere!" DJ screamed in pain.

"It's called turtle pond for a reason, bro." The host laughed.

"Go, Jo!" Gwen cheered as the jockette quickly push the apple across the pond with haste.

"Hurry, Sky!" Brick hollered.

"Quick!" The Latino villain shouted at his jock teammate, "We're barely in the lead!" The jock finally brings it to the edge of the pond with dizzy eyes as the Latino teenager placed the apple in the carriage, "To the finish line!" The Team Chris runs off, followed by Victory, Crusher, and finally Amazon.

* * *

"She's got a sister, you know." Chris was sitting on the fountain with Chef.

"For real?" The cooker smirked, "All right. Give her my digits, man…"

"Oh, hold on." The host glanced at Team Chris, "Here they come."

"Awesome!" Owen cheered, "We're first!" The team Chris cheered until they hear a baby crying within the baby carriage. They removed the apple to see a real baby.

"Cameron regressed into a white baby!" Izzy gasped and some of her teammates smacked their foreheads.

"Wait, that isn't our carriage…" Tyler groaned in pain.

"No Cameron means no first place…" Chris muttered before the Amazon run past the line, followed by Crushers and Victory. "And the winner of the New York City challenge is team Amazon!" The said team cheered until the teams hear a baby crying and turn around.

"…Is that a baby?" Ella gasped at the crying baby.

"Oh, there, there." Naruto pick the baby up to rocking him in his arms, "Let's go find your kaa-san, dattebayo."

"Um…I think this one belong to you…" Everyone turned to the woman with snoozing bubble boy in the carriage.

"And this one belongs to you, gomen for everything." The redhead hand the baby to the woman and was about to walk away until the woman stop him for an autograph, it turn out she was a fan of his.

"Phew, we avoided a lawsuit there." The host wiped his forehead, "Anyway, team Chris, you're lucky because it's not an elimination challenge but a reward challenge."

"Oh come on!" Leshawna threw her hands up.

* * *

**(Jumbo Jet: Galley)**

"So I shouldn't talk to Chris for a while." Sierra pouted as everyone glared at her, "Well, how long a while?"

"Never…" Jo muttered to herself.

"As the winners of the reward challenge, team Amazon gets to keep or dump the prizes contained in the apples." Chris gestured at three giant apples, "So have at it, ladies."

"Hey!" Cody waved his hand.

"Sorry." The host chuckled, "Have at it, ladies and baby."

"Hey!" The geek groaned with a wooden mallet before he smash one of the apples opened as the candies roll out, "Candy!" He started to collect them in his backpack.

"Hey, leave some for the rest of us." Courtney placed her hands on hip.

"Of course, no prob." Cody muttered in trace as he kept piling more candies in his backpack, "Sure thing. Come to papa!"

"I think we lost him…" Dawn said and everyone nodded.

"Yay!" The fangirl opened one of them to see a pile of apples, "Apples!"

"I think I deserve to open the last one, all things considered." Heather snorted as she cut the giant apple apart with her own sharp nails, "What the…? A meat grinder?"

"Maybe we should keep it just in case?" The CIT said.

"Yeah, we really don't need apples…" Gwen nodded.

"I think we must need it later." The petite girl tilted her head, "There's got to be a reason why it's there…"

"…You're right." The queen bee shoves the pile of apples out of the airplane.

* * *

**(Cockpit)**

"We really start our season off with a lot of drama!" Chris grinned in the cockpit as Chef driving the plane, "We have meet eight new travelers and one of them were unlucky to be in the unlucky team since one of them broke the mummified dog, cursed his own team. Will the curse be around long enough to get the team Victory out or was it just a series of bad flukes? How long will we have to deal with crazed fangirl-slash-stalker? Who will be next to take the Drop of Shame? Find out next time on…"

"**TOTAL…"**

"**DRAMA…"**

"**WORLD TOUR!"**

The host glances out of the window to see something and rub his eyes to check it again. "What's the matter, boss?" Chef grunted.

"Nothing…I swear I just saw Ezekiel."

"You crazy."

* * *

**(Lavatory)**

Sierra tightened her fists in anger and her eyes glare at her reflection in the mirror. Why is everyone hiding her Codykin from her?! Can't they see it? She was meant to be with her precious Codykin! He loves her! She was trying to save him from the clutch of this slutty tanned bitch that don't deserve him in first place! 'We're soulmates, can't anyone see it?!' Sierra punched the wall with madness in her eyes, 'I won't let anyone get in my way…Soon, my Codykin…We will be together soon like we meant to be…'

* * *

_Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Sierra_

_Chris: Alejandro, B, Cameron, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Tyler_

_Crusher: Ella, Max, Naruto, Rodney, Shawn, Sky_

_Victory: DJ, Leshawna, Lindsay_

_Eliminated: Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Lightning_

_Quit: Duncan_

_Peanut Gallery: Beth, Eva, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Trent_

* * *

**And this ends our sixteenth chapter of WDL. Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great.**

**The next chapter will have a little delay…Why? Gonna get the new PS4 and a couple games.**

**Did anyone like the six chosen contestants? I think I may get some of their characters OOC and try to have them connect with everyone. Like them or hate them?**

**The World Tour arc started off with a bang, around several things in this chapter.**

**Hold on…Let me lock my doors from some of angry mobs…**

**Bridgette and Naruto's breakup: Yes, it has been planned since the start of the WDL. How will it turn out for Bridgette and Naruto in the future? Who know?**

**Misa flashback: There will be some of pieces of her story within Naruto and Heather's flashback. It will be random at times until the full story is form together.**

**Gwen and Naruto: I'm sorry that there's not a lot of details because no one have give me a straight answer on the lemon issue and it was very confusing…Anyway, they did it in a spur of moment and it just happened…Like I said before, everything is planned for some drama moments in the future.**

**Sierra: Yes, she is more stalkerish in this story. I always find it odd that in cannon, no one care how crazy and stalkerish she was toward Cody so I decided to change it around where everyone help the poor geek out. How will it turn out in future?**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say…Thank for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedbacks here. The flames will be feed to travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


End file.
